


La Espada del Amanecer

by LordVelaryon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, R plus L equals J, Redemption
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 242,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVelaryon/pseuds/LordVelaryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark forma una amistad con Lord Allem Dayne durante la Rebelión Greyjoy. Tras la muerte del segundo, Edric Dayne es tomado como pupilo en Invernalia. Un hecho que a primera vista es insignificante, termina teniendo drásticas consecuencias en el futuro de Poniente.</p><p>Cuervo de Sangre teje nuevos hilos. Un león encuentra antes su redención. Un bastardo muere y un hijo legítimo vive. La Serpiente Marina renace. </p><p>Pero el Juego de Tronos continúa y el Invierno se Acerca.</p><p>AU progresivamente mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Se busca un beta reader, por el amor de R'hllor.

 

 

**PRÓLOGO**

**_289 A.L. – Mar del Ocaso, frente a las costas de Lannisport._ **

El día era tan gris como un mal recuerdo, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la lluvia era inminente. Lord Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, estaba sobre la cubierta de la _Furia_ sintiendo como el barco se mecía bajo sus pies con cada embiste de las olas.

La nave insignia de la Flota Real era una nave formidable, capaz de maniobrar en medio de los traicioneros arrecifes de las costas de las Tierras de las Tormentas y al mismo tiempo resistir casi todo lo que le lanzaran en medio de una batalla naval, pero aun así una tormenta era un asunto delicado incluso para el mayor de los barcos de guerra.

"Los dioses deben ser muy crueles si he viajado durante tanto y tan lejos solo para morir ahogado por una tormenta" pensó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. "No, si llego a morir será peleando con los hijos de hierro. Para eso es para lo que vine."

Dos meses ya habían pasado desde que aquel cuervo había llegado a Invernalia, anunciando el inicio de una nueva rebelión y separando a Eddard de su joven familia. Dos largos meses en los que gran parte del tiempo lo ocupaba pensando en que estaban haciendo Robb y Jon, su pequeña Sansa y su amada Cat.

Quizás Sansa era aún demasiado pequeña como para notar su ausencia, pero sus hijos varones ya tenían la edad suficiente como para hartar a Lady Stark con preguntas de la guerra. La propia Catelyn debía estar visitando obsesivamente el Septo de Invernalia, no solo rezando por su esposo sino que también por su hermano y tío, quienes también habían acudido al llamado a las armas del Rey.

Lo que más preocupaba a Ned era que Jon Nieve estaba a cargo de ella. Solo podía rezar a los dioses para evitar que algo malo ocurriera en su ausencia. Dejar el Norte había sido algo que en otras circunstancias no hubiera hecho, pero no podía fallarle a Robert. Lo único que le consolaba era que estaba seguro que el maestre Luwin haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Cat con el gobierno de Invernalia.

Los pensamientos de Ned fueron interrumpidos cuando un lancero le comunicó que el Rey lo esperaba bajo la cubierta. Tras agradecer al hombre Eddard empezó a caminar y se sintió un poco más cómodo al sentir el cambio de temperatura entre la superficie y el interior del barco.

Tras desplazarse unos metros llegó a una puerta custodiada en sus puertas por dos guardias reales. Le pareció reconocer a Ser Arys Oakheart y a Ser Preston Greenfield, quienes tras saludarlo le permitieron el paso. Al entrar Eddard observó a aproximadamente una veintena de hombres sentados en una mesa, con un hombre inmenso de ojos azules y pelo negro en la cabecera.

Estaba un poco más gordo y con algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, pero la fiereza y el vigor que habían destacado a Robert Baratheon desde su niñez continuaban en su cuerpo. En ese instante su voz resonó estruendosamente.

-¡Ned! pedazo de imbécil, ¡no te quedes ahí parado con esa cara de muerto! ¡Ven y abraza a tu mejor amigo! –gritó felizmente. La sonrisa que se veía en su cara le hacía ver más joven y trajo muchos buenos recuerdos de su infancia al norteño.

-Alteza, pongo las espadas del Norte a vuestra disposición -saludó Ned, sin poder evitar sonreír. Aunque su amigo fuera ahora el rey parecía que había cosas que no habían cambiado.

Robert de la Casa Baratheon, Rey de Poniente y Señor de los Siete Reinos, se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Ned con tal fuerza que su espalda se quejó del dolor. Tras soltarlo e indicarle el asiento a su derecha para que se sentara, Eddard pudo observar al resto de los hombres en la mesa.

Hombres de todo Poniente habían acudido a defender al reino de los ataques de los hijos del hierro, liderados por el llamado Rey Balon. El Greyjoy habían aprovechado la caída de los Targaryen para proclamar la independencia de las Islas de Hierro, iniciando una ola de pillajes y saqueos a lo largo de la costa oeste del continente desde la Isla del Oso en el Norte hasta la Ciudad de los Tablones en Dorne.

Balon Greyjoy tenía la esperanza que el dominio de Robert sobre el Trono de Hierro fuera más débil de lo que parecía y que la nobleza no le prestaría apoyo para responder al ataque. Sin embargo también se preparó para el caso contrario, incendiando en un ataque sorpresa la flota Lannister del Oeste, la única fuerza lo suficientemente cercana como para detener el avance de la Flota del Hierro.

Sin ese obstáculo los krakens no encontraron resistencia en el avance de sus barcoluengos.

Todo iba de maravilla para los Greyjoy, quienes veían como las antiguas costumbres estaban volviendo en gloria y majestad. Pero el éxito de su rebelión dependía de que los señores de Poniente no apoyaran al nuevo rey en el Trono de Hierro… y la respuesta de tales nobles fue la contraria. Prueba de ello eran los grandes señores que estaban sentados en esa misma mesa.

Lord Stannis Baratheon y Ser Barristan Selmy -Señor de Rocadragón y Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real respectivamente- eran los más cercanos al Rey aparte de Ned. A lo largo de la mesa reconoció encabezando a los Señores del Oeste al mismísimo Lord Tywin Lannister, con aquella mirada orgullosa y calculadora que lo caracterizaba. Su hijo Ser Jaime de la Guardia Real guardaba junto a otras tres capas blancas los rincones de la cabina.

El pelirrojo Lord Redwyne, el severo Lord Tarly y el gordo Lord Tyrell lideraban a los señores del Dominio. Lord Yohn Royce era quién dirigía a las fuerzas del Valle frente a la ausencia de Lord Arryn, quién se había quedado gobernando la capital como Mano del Rey. Lord Jason Mallister cumplía un papel parecido representando a Lord Tully, el Señor de las Tierras de los Ríos y suegro de Ned. Otros señores incluían a uno de los hijos de Lord Hightower de Antigua; al joven Lord Dondarrion y al robusto Lord Swann por las Tierras de las Tormentas; a Lord Velaryon y a un par de señores menores de las Tierras de la Corona… y finalmente a un hombre que Eddard no había esperado volver a ver.

Lord Allem Dayne era un hombre alto y de rasgos afilados, mayor que Ned por unos pocos años. Tenía el pelo rubio casi platinado y ojos violetas parecidos a los de los miembros de la Casa Targaryen, como muchos otros Dayne antes que él. Tenía la reputación de ser un hombre justo y honorable, pero un aire de tristeza lo rodeaba. Lo peor es que Ned era uno de los causantes de dicha melancolía.

 _"Ashara"_ pensó, recordando dolorosamente a la doncella que había conocido en el ya lejano Torneo de Harrenhal, donde todo había empezado.

Ashara Dayne, hermana del legendario Ser Arthur y el propio Lord Allem. La dorniense había sido una de las doncellas de la Princesa Elia que la había acompañado al torneo, coincidiendo en dicho evento con el propio norteño y la mitad de la nobleza de Poniente. La había visto por primera vez en la Sala de las Cien Chimeneas, bailando con media docena de compañeros durante aquella larga noche en el castillo de Harren el Negro.

Eddard nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como antes de compartir aquel baile con ella, pero tras empezarlo dicha inquietud pronto había sido reemplazada por felicidad. Además de ser la doncella más bella del reino, Lady Ashara era una mujer alegre y cortés, riéndose de sus bromas y preguntándole educadamente sobre su vida en el Valle de Arryn. Para cuando terminó el baile Ned podría haber asegurado que estaba enamorado.

Pero bueno, las historia de amor asó solo pertenecían al mundo de los cuentos.

"¿Cómo pudiste Brandon? Sabías lo que yo sentía por ella…" pensó amargamente, intentando en vano alejar de su cabeza a su difunto hermano mayor.

La última vez que vio a Ashara Dayne estaba de luto, convertida en un fantasma de aquella mujer a la que había conocido en Harrenhal. La Rebelión había sido especialmente cruel con ella, perdiendo en poco tiempo a su mejor amiga, la Princesa Elia; a su hermano, la Espada del Amanecer… y a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre, la cual había nacido muerta.

Eddard nunca se sintió tan avergonzado como cuando le devolvió Albor a su familia. Lord Allem le había agradecido, nombrándolo un verdadero hombre de honor. Pero Ned no podía encontrar honor en haber matado al hermano de la mujer que había amado.

Y por supuesto que Ashara tampoco se sentía mejor, lo había demostrado pocos días después saltando desde la torre más alta del castillo.

Habían pasado cuatro años ya desde el fin de la Rebelión y el recuerdo de ella continuaba presente, por ello se detuvo al observar a Lord Dayne y se sintió incómodo al articular palabras para saludarlo. La última vez que se habían visto en Campoestrella había sido una ocasión marcada por la tragedia y estaba seguro el dorniense no la había olvidado…

Porque él tampoco lo había hecho, y quizás nunca lo haría.

Tras sentarse, la discusión que los presentes estaban teniendo antes de su llegada se reanudó.

-Explícame algo Stannis ¿Cómo piensas vencer a los Greyjoy en medio del océano? No soy un cobarde, pero hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de que ellos tienen más barcos que nosotros. -dijo el Rey a su hermano.

-Es cierto tienen más barcos, pero los nuestros son más grandes, lo que es mucho más importante para el plan en el que he estado pensando. –dijo Stannis, haciendo rechinar los dientes mientras mantenía una expresión de ira contenida en su cara.

-¿Y cuál es ese plan? -preguntó Lord Redwyne, curioso por el papel que le tocaría a su flota en la batalla. El Señor del Rejo poseía él solo más barcos que la propia Flota Real y por eso su aporte era vital.

-A eso iba. -respondió el hermano del Rey, observando con odio al hombre que había mantenido el asedio de Bastión de Tormentas durante la rebelión. -Tenemos tres flotas: la de Rocadragón, la Flota Real y la vuestra. Planeo dividir la totalidad de los barcos en dos grupos. Uno de ellos se dirigirá hacia el sur del estrecho entre Isla Bella y el continente donde la Flota del Hierro se encuentra… y entablará combate con ella.

-Pero eso es absurdo. –respondió el Señor del Rejo, casi escandalizado- La Flota del Hierro es tan grande que puede vencer a nuestras fuerzas o huir por el estrecho si es que las cosas se les ponen difíciles. Podrían reagruparse en mar abierto, listos para hundir cualquier flota que trate de transportar algún ejército a Pyke.

-Todavía no termino de explicar el plan. –respondió el Baratheon, irritado.- La otra mitad de nuestras naves rodeará Isla Bella hasta llegar al mismo estrecho pero por el lado norte. Mientras la Flota de Hierro pelea con nuestros barcos del lado sur, el segundo grupo sorprenderá a la Flota de Hierro por la retaguardia, cortándoles de paso cualquier posibilidad de retirada. Si el plan funciona la Flota de los Greyjoy quedará destrozada y el camino a Pyke libre.

Esta explicación fue seguida con murmullos de aprobación de varios de los presentes, incluso el Rey pareció de acuerdo por el plan de su hermano.

-Es un plan arriesgado, pero creo que tendrá éxito -dijo Lord Tywin, sin levantar la voz pero haciendo que todos los presentes se callaran para escucharlo. –Los Greyjoy son tontos e impulsivos, así que atacarán a los primeros barcos sin pensarlo dos veces. Entre el caos del combate no se darán cuenta de la trampa hasta que sea tarde y a partir de entonces ganar la batalla será muchísimo más fácil.

La aprobación de Lord Lannister terminó con cualquier atisbo de duda de los presentes sobre el plan de Stannis, incluyendo a Ned.

-¿Alguien que esté disconforme? –preguntó Robert, que tras la negativa de los señores continuó hablando. –Entonces seguiremos el plan de Stannis. Si es que tiene éxito, espero desembarcar en las islas antes de que la luna cambie. Pasaremos por la espada a la mayoría de los hombres de hierro, pero si el rey kraken dobla las rodillas lo perdonaré… para que recuerde toda su vida que fue derrotado. Así impediremos cualquier otra rebelión mientras yo viva, tanto de los Greyjoy como de cualquier familia que aún extrañe a los dragones.

Todos los señores presentes asintieron, incluyendo a Ned. Sin embargo el norteño notó cierta incomodidad tanto en los señores del Dominio como de Lord Dayne frente a las palabras de Robert. Las heridas de la rebelión seguían siendo demasiado recientes para aquellos que habían peleado por los Targaryen.

"Y para los que peleamos por Robert también."

El Rey dio por terminado el concejo, levantándose y caminando hacia la cubierta de la nave. Los guardias reales y Ned le siguieron, además de Lord Lannister, Stannis y Lord Redwyne.

-Alteza –comenzó Lord Tywin tras alcanzar al Rey mientras caminaba por la cubierta del barco. El viento hacía ondear la capa roja del Señor de Roca Casterly mientras comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia desde el cielo.

-¿Que sucede Lord Tywin? –preguntó Robert irritado. -¿No os agrada el plan de mi hermano?

-No alteza, no tengo ningún reparo al plan de Lord Stannis. –respondió el Lannister, sin la menor inflexión de voz. – Lo que quiero es que me permitáis encabezar el ataque contra Pyke. Los hombres de hierro asesinaron a mis hombres en Lannisport, por lo que creo que me corresponde venganza. Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas.

\- Si, ya conozco ese dicho- respondió impacientemente Robert, sin girarse para mirar a su Guardián del Oeste mientras observaba el horizonte.- No lo toméis a mal Lord Tywin, pero yo seré quien liderará el ataque al castillo de los Greyjoy. No porque dude si sois capaz de hacer sufrir a los hombres de hierro, sino porque quiero ser yo quien haga caer las murallas de Pyke.

Volver a combatir y matar era algo que ponía ansioso al rey, la sonrisa que acudía involuntariamente a su rostro cuando pensaba en ello era una prueba irrefutable. Robert quedó absorto en sus pensamientos por un par de segundos antes de seguir hablando.

-Pero tampoco quiero separar a un hombre de su venganza. –el rey puso una cara seria, una cara que Ned nunca había visto antes de la rebelión. "Una corona puede cambiar hasta al más alegre de los hombres" pensó el norteño, mientras su amigo de infancia continuaba hablando.

-Puerto Noble también está en Pyke, pero al otro extremo de la isla. Quiero que vos y vuestros hombres se encarguen de volverlo cenizas mientras los míos, los norteños de Lord Stark y los dornienses de Lord Dayne derriban el castillo de los malditos Greyjoy.

"¿Qué?"

Antes de que Ned o Tywin pudieran decir cualquier cosa el Rey continuó.

-Ser Barristan y Lord Mallister invadirán Viejo Wyk. Los señores del Valle y Stannis harán lo mismo con Gran Wyk y Harlaw. Lord Redwyne y Lord Tarly no encontrarán mucha resistencia al avanzar sobre las islas más pequeñas, incluso con el imbécil de Lord Tyrell liderándolos. –Robert se río por un momento por su comentario antes de continuar. -Pero sois vos quién quiero que se encargue de Puerto Noble, es el pueblo más grande de las islas y creo que se merece un tratamiento… especial.

"Quiere que Lord Tywin haga que los hombres de hierro sientan lo que sintieron los Reyne." pensó Ned con sentimientos encontrados. Lo que el Señor de Roca Casterly había hecho con sus vasallos era algo extremo, ¿pero acaso los Greyjoy se merecían algo mejor? Los últimos meses habían saqueado y violado a lo largo de toda la costa oeste de Poniente, incluyendo a los propios vasallos de los Stark.

-¿Asumo que son vuestras ordenes finales, Alteza? –preguntó Lord Redwyne, quién había escuchado junto al resto de los hombres el monólogo de Robert.

-Lo son. Ser Barristan, informadle al resto de los señores sus respectivos papeles en el plan. Stannis, junto con Lord Redwyne encárgate de que la flota esté lista y de que pongan el plan en marcha lo antes posible. Lord Tywin, creo que ya está todo dicho, dejadme con Ned. –ordenó el Rey con un tono de voz que no admitía replica.

Los aludidos asintieron y se retiraron, dejándolo solo con el rey. Ned estaba pensando en que decir cuando este empezó a hablarle.

-Ned, no sabes cuánto me gustaría hablarte de han crecido nuestras familias y de cuantas estupideces hemos hecho en estos años sin vernos, pero lamentablemente tenemos temas más urgentes, ¿Qué opinas del plan de Stannis? –dijo el rey, nuevamente con aquella expresión seria totalmente atípica en su persona.

-Alteza… -empezó Ned.

-¡Por los dioses… llámame Robert! Ya tengo que soportar a la tropa de imbéciles en la capital, no quiero que mi mejor amigo me diga así también –lo interrumpió. –Y no empieces a justificarte diciendo que ahora soy rey, entre nosotros hay mucho más eso. ¿Acaso te olvidas de cuando éramos unos mocosos que pasaban ensuciando el Nido de Águilas?

-Lo recuerdo –sonrió Ned. -Jon una vez me dijo que nosotros dos juntos éramos capaces de ensuciar más el castillo que todos los niños del Valle juntos. Sé que quieres hablar sobre la guerra Robert, pero respóndeme otra cosa antes ¿Cómo están Jon y Lysa?

-Están bien. Lysa se recuperó de su último aborto y ahora está embarazada nuevamente. Le ordené al Septón Supremo que encendiera medio centenar de velas para que el bebé logre sobrevivir esta vez. En cuanto a Jon, lo ha hecho de maravilla como Mano del Rey. La paz que hay en el reino se la debemos a él.

-¿Estoy escuchando algo parecido a humildad saliendo de tu boca? –bromeó el norteño.

-No es humildad, es realidad. –replicó Robert, aún serio. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro. –Soy el guerrero más fuerte de los Siete Reinos, pero no fui hecho para estar todo el día sentado en un trono. Si supieras lo imbéciles que son algunos aduladores, o lo largas que son las reuniones del consejo… uh, digamos que si no fuera por Jon sería un rey tan malo como Aerys.

-Nadie puede ser tan mal rey como Aerys -respondió Ned, su sonrisa esfumada mientras observaba el océano. Por un instante recordó a su padre y hermano, muertos en Desembarco del Rey por órdenes del Rey Loco.

"Invernalia era de mi padre y Brandon debería haberla heredado. Él debería haberse casado con Cat y haber tenido a mi familia. Todo lo que ahora tengo es porque a él lo asesinaron, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si eso no hubiera pasado?"

Pero Ned sabía que no podía seguir pensando en ello… por lo menos por ahora.

-Creo que el plan de Stannis es el mejor que tenemos, así que no veo motivos para no seguirlo.

"Pero eso no significa que este entusiasmado por él."

-¿Y por qué estás insatisfecho con él? -preguntó Robert, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. -¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

-No estoy insatisfecho con el plan de Stannis. Es otra cosa que la que me incomoda...

-¿Qué? –preguntó curioso.

-Tú sabes lo que pasó con Brandon y Ashara en Harrenhal y también sabes que tuve que matar a Ser Arthur al final de la Rebelión, causando que Ashara se… se lanzara desde una torre. –comenzó Eddard, deteniéndose por lo incomodo que le resultaba hablar de ello. -¿No crees que es una mala idea hacerme pelear junto a su hermano?

Robert quedó absorto en sus pensamientos antes de responder, con una extraña expresión de confusión en su rostro. –La verdad no me creerías, pero le estoy haciendo caso a una corazonada… o más bien a un sueño.

Ahora era turno el turno de Ned de quedar incrédulo. -¿De verdad me estás diciendo que tomaste una decisión siguiendo un sueño?

-En parte, sí. –admitió Robert, sin embargo abandonó su expresión de confusión para volver a la seriedad. –Pero no solo por eso. La rebelión quedó atrás e incluso el imbécil de Mace Tyrell está con nosotros ahora, ¿Por qué te sería tan difícil pelear junto a Lord Dayne? ¿Acaso hay mala sangre entre tú y él?

-No lo sé. –respondió Eddard, sinceramente. -Se mostró bastante agradecido cuando le devolví Albor, llamándome un hombre de honor… pero eso fue antes que sucediera lo de Ashara.

El dolor le obligó a bajar la vista al nombrar lo último, hay cosas que incluso años después siguen siendo casi imposibles de soportar. Robert se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿La querías? ¿Incluso tras lo de Brandon? –preguntó.

-Incluso tras lo de Brandon. –confirmó Ned tristemente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Robert le palmoteó la espalda.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer por los muertos Ned, lo sabes tanto como yo. Así que por lo que más quieras, intenta dejar el pasado atrás. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí con Lyanna. –el rey bajó la vista. –Hasta el día de hoy mato a Rhaegar cada noche por lo que hizo con ella. Tú eres mejor que eso Ned.

"No estoy tan seguro mi amigo" pensó el Stark amargamente.

-¿Entonces no cambiarás tu plan?

-No amigo mío, no lo haré. –respondió el Baratheon, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. –Te hará sentir un poco mejor confirmar que los Dayne no te odian… y si lo hacen, no tendré problema en organizar que le suceda un accidente a Lord Allem, te asombraría lo fácil que suceden esas cosas en una guerra.

-¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto que no idiota, sé que el honorable Ned Stark jamás aprobaría algo así. –respondió el rey, riendo frente a su expresión. –Si es que aún te odia, para tu suerte Campoestrella está en Dorne. Cuando la guerra termine no se volverán a ver jamás y tendrás bastante tiempo para olvidarte de los Dayne estando en Invernalia entre los brazos de tu esposa.

"Si supieras que Catelyn piensa que Jon es hijo de Ashara…" pensó por un instante, pero rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Pensar en Jon era peligroso, sobre todo considerando a quién estaba a su lado.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, Robert. –dijo rápidamente. No estaba totalmente convencido de las palabras del Baratheon, pero aun así se sentía agradecido por ellas.

-No, no lo hay. –respondió el rey, casi cansado. –Ve a descansar Ned, pronto tendremos muchos hombres de hierro que matar si es que el plan de Stannis tiene éxito.

-Lo tendrá - dijo Ned, intentando sonreír. –Él es el hermano inteligente.

La tierra se estremeció cuando las máquinas de asedio lograron su objetivo, destrozando la torre que coronaba la muralla sur de Pyke. El estruendo que causó la torre al caer aturdió tanto a los atacantes como a los defensores del castillo, pero aun así Ned pudo percatarse de la abertura que se había formado hacia el interior del castillo.

"Llegó el momento" pensó, apretando Hielo entre sus manos.

Thoros de Myr, el sacerdote rojo de la espada llameante y compañero de borracheras del Rey, avanzó primero a través del sendero de escombros y cuerpos aplastados. A pocos metros de distancia le siguió Jorah, único hijo de Lord Mormont.

-¡Robert, por el Rey Robert!- gritó el myriense al atravesar con su espada en llamas a un hombre de hierro.

-¡Invernalia, Stark! –fue la respuesta del heredero Mormont al matar a otro kraken.

Pronto los gritos de "¡Pyke, Greyjoy!" y aquellos de los del resto del ejército de Robert se les sumaron, pero casi de inmediato dieron paso al sonido del acero el contra acero, a las maldiciones y gritos de agonía de los hombres, y al sonido de las flechas y proyectiles volando por el aire, acertando tanto a invasores como a hombres del hierro.

Ned se abrió paso a través de sus hombres con _Hielo_ en sus manos. La espada valyriana era ligera pese a su inmenso tamaño y cálido el tacto de su empuñadura al lanzar el primer golpe contra uno de los defensores del castillo. El hombre de hierro atacado por Eddard no tuvo oportunidad, la espada atravesó cota de malla, cuero, carne y hueso. Estaba muerto antes de desplomarse al suelo.

El norteño se dio vuelta justo cuando un lancero intentó ensartarlo. Las lanzas son buenas armas contra los jinetes, pero él iba a pie y no tuvo mayores problemas para esquivarla. Tras hacerlo avanzó un par de pasos y ocupó a Hielo para cortar el brazo del hombre, quién ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar antes del ataque de Lord Stark.

La batalla crecía a medida que más hombres se unían a ella. Eddard pronto distinguió entrando al combate a un hombre enorme, ocupando un martillo de guerra tan grande como él y una armadura coronada con la cornamenta de un ciervo.

El rey reía mientras mataba, los pocos hombres de hierro que intentaban contraatacarlo eran rápidamente detenidos por las capas blancas que rodeaban a Robert. Ned vio como un hombre de hierro armado con un hacha intentó atacar al Baratheon… solo para encontrarse con la espada de Jaime Lannister, quien tras el intercambio de un par de golpes le decapitó limpiamente.

Robert destrozó la cabeza de un soldado de la Casa Botley con su martillo, quedando libre de enemigos alrededor de él. Pero en vez de esperar a que el resto de su ejército alcanzara su posición, el Baratheon se lanzó solitariamente al choque de una multitud de defensores sedientos de sangre que surgía desde el interior de Pyke.

Ned, Jorah Mormont, Thoros de Myr, Jory Cassel, la Guardia Real y unos pocos soldados más llegaron justo antes de que el rey fuera sobrepasado por el número de enemigos al que se enfrentaba. Con un esfuerzo titánico y la muerte de buenos hombres lograron contenerlos. Tras unos segundos que parecieron horas el resto del ejército comenzó a traspasar las murallas por el agujero hecho por las máquinas de asedio, aprovechando de tomar y abrir las puertas de la muralla exterior.

Fue entonces cuando la batalla final para tomar el castillo realmente empezó…pero no pintaba bien.

Ned observó con preocupación que tras la sorpresa inicial, los hombres de hierro estaban haciendo retroceder a las fuerzas de Robert. Vio como un guardia real caía herido y debía ser retirado del combate por uno de sus hermanos, mientras varios de sus propios vasallos caían ante los Greyjoy y sus soldados.

" _Son demasiados, Robert debería haber esperado un poco más antes de entrar_ " pensó, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para retirarse. Los dos hombres del hierro con los que peleaba en ese instante eran prueba de ello.

Un hombre de la Casa Bywater que combatía a su lado perdió una mano por el hachazo de un Greyjoy. Pero antes de que el kraken pudiera terminar con el soldado, este sacó un puñal con su otra mano y lo clavó en su abdomen en medio de las uniones de la armadura, matándolo. El soldado Bywater miró hacia Ned y con una muda disculpa se retiró hacia la retaguardia apenas conteniéndose por el dolor.

Tras matar a los dos soldados con los que estaba peleando Ned quedó libre de enemigos, lo que le permitió observar el resto de la batalla Todavía no era totalmente desesperada, pero Ned empezaba a ver como algunos de sus hombres dudaban antes de unirse a la carnicería, estorbando al mismo tiempo a quienes estaban detrás de ellos y si querían pelear.

Robert ya no reía mientras peleaba, el esfuerzo de la batalla obligándolo a concentrarse completamente en respirar y golpear. El rey debía estar maldiciéndose a si mismo al darse cuenta de que ya no era tan joven como cuando se convirtió en el Demonio del Tridente.

Incluso hubo una ocasión en la que su martillo quedó atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre del hierro, sin alcanzar a levantarlo antes de que otro enemigo lo atacara. Robert hubiera muerto si no fuera por la intromisión de Ser Barristan en el último segundo.

Ya está, era el punto de quiebre.

-¡Robert! –gritó tras acercarse a él.

-¡Ned! –respondió el Baratheon, golpeando en el pecho a un hombre del hierro antes de continuar. -¿Qué batalla no?

-Una que podemos perder. –respondió el Stark sin la menor sonrisa. –Los Greyjoy no pueden reemplazar a sus muertos y nosotros tenemos a miles de hombres esperando afuera de las murallas. Toca la retirada Robert, podemos tomar Pyke en un segundo intento.

-¿Retirarnos? ¡Bah, casi los tenemos Ned! –respondió el rey, casi entretenido por sus palabras. -¿Qué emoción habría en abandonar ahora y tomar el castillo en un segundo asalto?

-¡No quiero emociones Robert! ¡Quiero sobrevivir y volver a ver a Catelyn y mis hijos!

-Alteza, Lord Stark tiene razón. –se inmiscuyó Ser Barristan, la armadura y capa blanca del anciano caballero teñida de roja por la sangre de sus enemigos. –Perderemos más hombres si seguimos con el ataque, es prudente retirarnos y volver a intentarlo después.

-¡A la mierda con la prudencia! ¡Llevo cuatro años engordando en ese maldito trono y no van a alejarme de una batalla ahora! –rugió el rey, antes de dejar atrás a ambos hombres para seguir peleando. -¡Mueran malditos krakens!

"Si seguimos así los que van a morir somos nosotros" pensó Ned sombríamente, preparándose para ayudar a su amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa un sonido agudo sobresalió entre aquellos sonidos del combate, anunciando la entrada de otro grupo a la batalla.

Ned se giró y confirmó sus sospechas, el sonido provenía de trompetas. Un grupo de jinetes las estaba haciendo sonar para que los soldados delante de ellos despejaran el camino hacia los hombres de hierro, contra los cuales pretendían cargar. Se lo hizo saber a Ser Barristan, quién asintió y le ayudó a apartar a sus hombres.

-¡Muévanse si no quieren ser arrollados! ¡Llegó la caballería! –le gritó a sus soldados, quienes se giraron y se apresuraron a despejar el camino para los caballeros. Había estandartes de varias casas, pero ninguna tan abundante como los de los Dayne. El propio Señor de Campoestrella era quién lideraba a la hilera de jinetes.

Unos segundos después los caballeros comenzaron a avanzar en una línea compacta que no dejaba ningún espacio exceptuando uno pequeño donde estaba Robert. Los Greyjoy no tuvieron oportunidad, siendo atravesados por los jinetes como mantequilla caliente por un cuchillo.

Fue entonces que los hombres de hierro perdieron cualquier esperanza de rechazar al ejército de Robert. Los pocos defensores que aún quedaban con vida se retiraron entre muchas pérdidas hacia el interior de Pyke.

La lucha dentro del castillo fue aún más sangrienta. Los krakens hicieron pagar caro a los hombres del Rey cada metro ganado, pero la ventaja numérica era demasiado grande. Una hora después solo el Salón del Trono de Piedramar y las propias habitaciones de Lord Balon continuaban en poder de los Greyjoy,

La batalla estaba ganada. Pero aún debían terminarla y para ello debían someter a Lord Balon.

-¿Ves que no era necesaria tanta prudencia? -río Robert, mientras un ariete terminaba con la resistencia de las puertas del Salón del Trono. Ned no respondió.

"Si no fuera por la carga de caballería podríamos estar muertos." pensó sombríamente.

Aferró con más fuerza a Hielo frente a la inminente caída de las puertas. A su alrededor una veintena de ballesteros estaban listos para matar a cualquiera que saliera por ellas.

Finalmente cedieron. Los hombres de Robert estaban por irrumpir por ellas cuando se escuchó un grito desde el interior.

-¡Alto! ¡Nos rendimos!

-¿Quién habla? –preguntó Eddard con su voz de señor.

-¡Raff Pyke! ¡Capitán de los guardias!

-¿Está Balon Greyjoy de acuerdo con rendirse?

-No tenemos otra opción, solo pedimos piedad.

-Entonces suelten vuestras armas, vamos a entrar. –dijo Robert. –Cualquiera que aún tenga una en sus manos recibirá una flecha en la cara como regalo, ¿entendido?

El guardia respondió afirmativamente, tras lo cual se escuchó una espada golpeando al suelo. Pronto la misma acción fue replicada por los hombres de hierro restantes.

Robert entró al salón escoltado por Ser Barristan y Ser Jaime, seguido unos pasos atrás por Eddard y una docena de ballesteros. El salón se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el Rey Baratheon llegó hasta el mismísimo Trono de Piedramar, donde el Rey de las Islas de Hierro se encontraba.

Balon Greyjoy se encontraba sentado en su trono, observando con odio con al Baratheon y sus compañeros. Solo cuando Robert estuvo a un par de metros levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, esperando resignado lo que Robert tuviera que decirle… o hacerle.

-Greyjoy.- La voz de Robert era profunda y cargada de desprecio.- Tus ejércitos están destruidos, tus vasallos derrotados y tus familiares muertos o prisioneros. ¿Entiendes ya lo imbécil que fuiste al traicionar al Trono de Hierro…o tu cabeza tendrá que conocer a mi martillo para que lo hagas?

-Podrás tomar mi cabeza ´-respondió Balon Greyjoy con una voz cargada de veneno- Pero no puedes llamarme traidor. Nunca un Greyjoy hizo un juramento a un Baratheon.

Frente a tal respuesta Robert se echó a reír.

-Hazme un juramento ahora, o pierde esa cabeza terca que tienes. Soy tan generoso que si lo haces incluso seguirás siendo el Señor de las Islas de Hierro. Tú decides.

El Greyjoy se quedó en silencio por un instante, como si estuviera tentado a no hacer el dichoso juramento… pero solo fue un momento. Balon suspiró y tomó su corona de madera entre sus manos.

-Has ganado, oh Rey Robert. –anunció derrotado, dejando en el suelo la corona - Doblaré la rodilla.

-Muy bien _Lord_ Greyjoy, eso es lo que quería escuchar. –Esperando que el Greyjoy se arrodillará delante suyo antes de continuar. –Obviamente esto no significa que saldrás impune lo que causaste. Tú y tu gente deberán pagar por vuestros crímenes… pero sobre todo tú, quien comenzó con toda esta estupidez.

-¿Qué puedes quitarme además de mi vida? –replicó Lord Balon amargamente desde el suelo. -Tú mismo lo dijiste: mis hijos están muertos, mis hermanos capturados y mis ejércitos derrotados ¿De verdad crees que me importa morir o seguir viviendo?

-Lo que quieras no me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no me des más problemas. –Robert giró por un segundo para observar a Ned y le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir. -Lord Mallister mató a tu hijo mayor en Varamar y otro murió aplastado cuando cayó la muralla de tu castillo… pero entiendo que tienes otro hijo.

Ned suspiró. Separar por la fuerza a una familia era algo cruel, pero era un precio bajo para evitar una nueva guerra.

-¿Theon? -preguntó Balon con incredulidad. - ¡Es solo un niño pequeño! ¡No permitiré que se lo lleven y lo transformen en un hombre de las tierras verdes! ¡Él será un hijo del hierro cuando crezca!

-Parece que se está olvidando tu situación, Lord Greyjoy. –respondió Robert, con una sonrisa que causó un escalofrío a Ned. – Nos llevaremos a Theon, sea por las buenas y con vos teniendo la cabeza en su lugar… o por las malas, con una espada atravesándola. La decisión es tuya.

Lord Balon parecía a punto de saltar sobre el rey tras sus palabras, por lo que tanto Ser Jaime como Ser Barristan acercaron sus manos a sus espadas. Pero tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos finalmente el Greyjoy bajó la vista, incapaz de levantarla para mirar a Robert.

-Lleváoslo. –respondió, totalmente derrotado y humillado.

-Perfecto. Ned, debemos discutir un tema.

Catelyn no iba a estar feliz, pero Ned no podía fallarle a Robert. Tendrían que recibir a Theon Greyjoy como pupilo en Invernalia. Era el mejor destino posible para el pobre niño, considerando que la otra opción era Roca Casterly… con Tywin Lannister.

"El chico sería ocupado de chivo expiatorio por lo que sus tíos hicieron en Lannisport. Si es que no quiere volverse loco, su mejor opción es Invernalia"

Además así podría tratar de convertirlo en un hombre honorable, quizás incluso un futuro Lord Greyjoy que podría terminar de una vez por todas con las antiguas costumbres. Era algo bastante difícil, pero no se perdía nada intentándolo.

Pero si su padre volvía a empezar una rebelión, Ned tendría que cumplir su deber. Lo quisiera o no.

Ese y otros pensamientos estaban en la cabeza de Ned mientras iba sobre su caballo hacia Puerto Noble. El ejército de Robert había acampado en las afueras del castillo de Pyke, aprovechando de enterrar a sus muertos y efectuar el resto de las tareas necesarias tras una batalla. Sin embargo Ned no estaba entre ellos, ya que él y Ser Barristan habían sido enviados por Robert para informarle a Lord Tywin sobre la rendición de los Greyjoy.

Ser Barristan era un hombre al que casi todos los niños de Poniente idolatraban. Las hazañas del anciano guardia real le convertían en una leyenda viviente. La muerte del Maelys Fuegoscuro por su mano o el rescate del Rey Aerys desde las mazmorras del Valle Oscuro eran solo un par de ejemplos.

Pero aun así, para Ned el mejor caballero de su época había sido Ser Arthur Dayne. Como hermano de Ser Arthur en la Guardia Real de Aerys, Ser Barristan compartía su opinión.

Por eso parecía que el destino se burlaba de ellos cuando vieron a Lord Allem y unos guardias de su casa acercándose.

-Lord Stark, Ser Barristan -los saludó el Señor de Campoestrella.- ¿Habría algún problema si los acompaño en el camino a Puerto Noble?

_"_ _Los Martell deben haberle pedido que espiara al ejército de Lord Tywin" pensó Ned. El odio de los dornienses hacia quienes habían iniciado el saqueo donde la Princesa Elia fue asesinada era más que conocido… y lo mismo ocurría con la identidad de quién había presentado a Robert los cuerpos de la pequeña Rhaenys y del bebe Aegon._

-Para nada Lord Dayne, es un honor contar con su presencia. –respondió Ser Barristan adelantándose a Ned. El anciano caballero continuó -Vuestra carga fue muy oportuna. Los Greyjoy lucharon mejor de lo que esperábamos y casi rompen la vanguardia.

-Hubieran sido derrotados tarde o temprano, las fuerzas de Robert eran demasiado superiores en número. La carga de mi gente solo apresuró el final. -respondió modestamente Lord Allem.

Eddard movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. –Lord Balon es un imbécil, debería haberse rendido tras la derrota de la Flota de Hierro en Isla Bella. Podría haber evitado todas las muertes que ocurrieron después.

-Lord Greyjoy es un imbécil por haberse rebelado. Creer que las Islas de Hierro podían vencer al resto de los reinos… locura, locura y estupidez. –replicó el dorniense duramente. Miró a Ned antes de seguir. –Pero bueno, por lo menos la guerra nos dio la oportunidad de ver a viejos conocidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, Lord Stark? ¿Cuatro años?

Ned se acomodó en su montura antes de asentir. –Sí, cuatro años.

"No parece guardar rencor" pensó el norteño.

-Perdón por la indiscreción, pero ¿cómo está Jon Nieve? –preguntó de improviso Lord Dayne. –Wylla me matará si se entera que no os pregunté por él.

El Stark pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras como siempre debía hacer cuando hablaba de su hijo bastardo. Los Dayne eran singularmente cercanos al pequeño Jon, ya que una de las nodrizas de Campoestrella era quién lo había amamantado durante el camino a Invernalia y el resto de su primer año de vida. Catelyn odiaba al bastardo y le hubiera dejado morirse de hambre antes de alimentarlo, y su madre…

-Fuerte como un roble. –respondió el norteño, tratando de ser escueto pero sin parecer grosero. –Pronto estará montando su primer pony.

-Es bueno saberlo. –dijo Lord Dayne, con un asomo de sonrisa formándose en su cara. –Wylla es la nodriza de mi hijo ahora, cuando crezca le asombrará saber que tiene un hermano de leche en el Norte.

-¿Otro Dayne ha llegado al mundo? –preguntó Ser Barristan, con una sonrisa propia. -¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Arthur como mi antiguo compañero?

El anciano caballero no se dio cuenta de su equivocación hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-No, no lo llame como mi hermano. –respondió Lord Allem, su casi sonrisa desaparecida. Miró a Ned antes de continuar. –Preferí honrar a otra persona.

-¿A quién? –preguntó el guardia real.

-Al Señor de Invernalia, quién pudiendo haber reclamado a Albor para sí mismo prefirió devolverla a mi familia. Pocas personas hubieran actuado así… muy pocas.

-El honor lo demandaba. No podía insultar la memoria de Ser Arthur robándome la espada de su familia. –respondió Eddard, moviendo su cabeza tristemente. –Hasta el día de hoy lamento que las cosas no hayan podido suceder de otra manera.

-Todos lo hacemos, Lord Stark. Tanto quienes ganaron la guerra como quienes la perdimos.

"¿Hay un realmente un ganador tras una guerra? Se supone que estuve en el bando ganador y aun así perdí a Lya, Brandon y mi padre." pensó amargamente el norteño.

Siguieron el resto del camino en casi completo silencio. Afortunadamente un par de horas más tarde una columna de humo gigantesco comenzó a cubrir el horizonte. El olor a humo pronto se unió a la visión.

"Lord Tywin obtuvo su venganza."

-Jory, Alyn. -Los guardias de Invernalia se acercaron a su señor.- Avisad al resto de los hombres, galoparemos a toda velocidad el resto del camino.

-Como ordene mi señor. –respondió Jory Cassel, retrocediendo a avisarle al resto de los hombres sobre sus nuevas órdenes.

-Tywin Lannister no es alguien conocido por su piedad, lo que le hizo a los Reyne y los Tarbeck es prueba de ello. –murmuró Ser Barristan, antes de suspirar. -No estoy ansioso por ver qué fue lo que hizo con Puerto Noble.

-Ni yo –respondió Ned, mientras pensaba que estaba haciendo ahí y añorando más que nunca su hogar en el Norte. Lord Allem no dijo nada, pero adoptó una expresión solemne digna de un Stark.

Cabalgaron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a lo que fue Puerto Noble.

Con el tiempo, Ned solo recordaría los edificios derrumbados, las casas quemadas y los barcos hundidos. En cambio las memorias sobre lo que los Lannister habían hecho con los propios habitantes del puerto estarían escondidas en el rincón más profundo de mente, junto a los recuerdos de la Batalla del Tridente, al de dos pequeños cuerpos envueltos en capas rojas a los pies del Trono de Hierro… y al de Lyanna agonizante, suplicándole que le prometiera hacer aquel acto que tendría que ocultar por el resto de su vida.

Lord Tywin recibió fríamente a Ned, al punto de que el norteño casi esperaba que no acataría las órdenes de Robert de terminar la matanza. Afortunadamente el Señor del Oeste no lo hizo –o quizás se dio cuenta que ya no quedaban más personas a las que matar- y ordenó a sus hombres que comenzaran la retirada a los barcos que les llevarían a casa.

Comenzaron el camino de vuelta menos de una hora después, ya que tanto Ned como Lord Allem eran incapaces de soportar estar más tiempo en la compañía del Señor del Oeste.

-¿Así fue como quedó Desembarco tras el saqueo? –preguntó el Dayne poco después de partir.

-Algo así. –respondió Eddard. –Solo que…

-¿En una escala mayor?

"Muchísimo mayor" pensó el norteño. Puerto Noble no tenía más de dos mil habitantes, la capital había tenido medio millón cuando los Lannister la tomaron a traición.

-Si, mayor. –respondió escuetamente. Ser Barristan se movió incomodo en su montura, tan afectado como ambos señores por lo que había visto.

Lord Dayne permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de seguir.

-Como la mayoría de los dornienses fui a los Jardines del Agua en mi infancia, a jugar entre las fuentes que un príncipe Martell del pasado construyó para su esposa Targaryen. Fui demasiado mayor como para compartir con Elia, pero Arthur y Ashara si lo hicieron.

La cara del sureño se endureció antes de continuar, al igual que la de Ser Barristan mientras le escuchaba.

-Lo que los Lannister hicieron con ella y sus hijos es algo que Dorne jamás olvidará, aunque pasen cien años.

-No son los únicos mi señor, no son los únicos. –murmuró Ser Barristan, apretando con mucha fuerza las riendas de su montura. Miró al Señor de Campoestrella antes de seguir. –Si me permitís la imprudencia, debo decir que me asombra ver que vinisteis a pelear al lado del Rey Robert. ¿Cómo el príncipe Doran dio su aprobación luego de lo que pasó en la Rebelión?

-No la dio. –respondió el dorniense para sorpresa de sus acompañantes. –Avisé a Lanza del Sol que me embarcaría a pelear contra los hijos del hierro, pero no esperé una respuesta.

-Eso es algo… -comenzó Ned.

-¿Imprudente? –sugirió el dorniense.

-Sí, no sé cómo reaccionará el príncipe Doran, pero varios señores se sentirían ofendidos si un vasallo actuara de esa manera.

-Lo tengo claro. –respondió Lord Allem. –Pero… debía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

El dorniense se mostró incomodo antes de continuar. –Podría llamarlo una corazonada… pero fue más que eso.

-¿Un sueño? –dijo Ned recordando lo que Robert le había comentado a bordo de la Furia.

-Más bien una pesadilla. –respondió Lord Dayne sombríamente, acomodándose en su montura. –No quiero entrar en detalles, pero soñé que cosas horribles pasarían si es que no venía a pelear contra los Greyjoy.

"Normalmente no le hubiera hecho caso a algo un sueño, pero hay ciertas… cosas, que solo un Dayne de Campoestrella conoce, relacionadas con Albor y la Guerra por el Amanecer. Desde que somos pequeños se nos enseña que no debemos ignorar augurios así, por lo que partí de Dorne apenas pude."

-¿Y vuestra familia? ¿No les llamó la atención una decisión tan inesperada? –preguntó un curioso Ser Barristan, quien nuevamente no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Mi familia ya no es tan numerosa como antes, Ser Barristan. –respondió el dorniense con una sonrisa triste. –Enviudé hace poco, así que además de mi hijo Edric solo está mi hermana Allyria, una doncella que ni siquiera ha florecido. Me rogó que no viniera, pero al darse cuenta de que lo haría pese a sus ruegos, se preocupó más en hacerme prometer que volvería a salvo.

"Prométemelo Ned" susurró Lyanna en los recuerdos de Ned, quién rápidamente alejo tal memoria de su cabeza.

-Lo peor ya ha pasado, ahora solo queda pedir que los dioses nos den vientos favorables para volver a nuestros hogares. –murmuró Eddard.

-Es cierto, pero algo más que es igual de verdadero.

-¿Qué?

-Los dioses son crueles. –concluyó el Dayne, sin ánimo de continuar hablando. Sus compañeros tampoco lo hicieron, incapaces de negar las palabras del dorniense.

"Lyanna, Arthur, Brandon, Ashara… Lord Allem perdió a la mitad de su familia en la Rebelión, al igual que yo."

Eddard recordó a Invernalia tras el fin de la rebelión. Recordó cómo en cada lugar del castillo le acosaban los fantasmas de quienes ya no estaban. Si no hubiera tenido a Cat, Robb y Jon no creía que podría haberlo resistido. Que Benjen no lo hubiera hecho y partido a vestir el negro era prueba de lo doloroso que fueron esos primeros meses tras el retorno a casa.

Siguieron en silencio, cada uno recordando sus fantasmas y a los seres queridos que aún tenían. Las nubes que parecían cubrir permanentemente las Islas de Hierro estaban flaqueando y de vez en cuando un tímido rayo de sol se asomaba entre ellas. Incluso el viento estaba tranquilo, como si se estuviera tomando un descanso luego de soplar durante toda la guerra.

El norteño estaba pensando sobre si Robb sería tan amigo de Theon Greyjoy como él lo había sido de Robert cuando era pupilo de Jon Arryn cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

-¿Vuestro hijo, que edad tiene? –preguntó Ned, interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Edric debe haber cumplido su primer día del nombre hace un par de semanas. respondió el dorniense algo melancólico, probablemente preguntándose si hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado en Dorne para compartir tal ocasión con su hijo.

Poco después Ned planteó su idea.

"Catelyn no va a estar feliz, pero ya tenemos que abrirle las puertas de Invernalia a un Greyjoy, así que tampoco sería algo nuevo. Quizás así podemos cerrar la herida que hay entre nuestras familias."

-Quizás sea algo apresurado, pero si queréis podría tomar a Edric como pupilo en Invernalia. –dijo directamente. -Cuando sea mayor podría convertirse en mi escudero y me comprometería a enseñarle todo lo que necesite para ser Señor de Campoestrella. Cuando yo mismo era pequeño fui pupilo de Jon Arryn, lo que terminó siendo lo mejor que podría haberme sucedido.

"Jon salvó mi vida y la de Robert del Rey Loco, pero no voy a decirle eso a alguien que peleó por él."

Como cabía esperar Lord Dayne se mostró sorprendido con la propuesta de Ned, por lo que no respondió inmediatamente. Cuando lo hizo habló cuidadosamente.

-Vuestra oferta es generosa, Lord Stark. Pero requiere de tiempo antes de entregar una respuesta.

-Por supuesto, además tampoco pretendo separar a vuestro hijo de su familia siendo tan pequeño. Yo no partí al Nido de Águilas hasta que cumplí ocho, así que estamos hablando más del futuro que del presente.

-Sí, del futuro. –murmuró el dorniense, pensativo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que continuara. –Tengo mucho que pensar al respecto. Un Dayne en el Norte es algo más que extraño, pero podría terminar siendo algo… bueno.

-Algo bueno. –confirmo Eddard, antes de tragar saliva. –Sobre todo después de lo que pasó en los últimos años.

Lord Dayne sonrío tristemente. –Relajaos Lord Stark, no os culpo por lo que pasó con Arthur y Ashara.

"Pero yo si me siento culpable." pensó mientras el dorniense continuaba hablando.

-Arthur murió como le hubiera gustado hacerlo, cumpliendo con su deber. Y Ashara… espero que haya podido encontrar aquella paz que la guerra le arrebató.

-Yo también… no sabéis cuánto. –respondió el Stark.

Los hombres casi no volvieron a hablar hasta que se separaron al llegar a Pyke, cada uno retirándose a lugares diferentes del campamento. Tras darle instrucciones al Gran Jon para que recibiera a los hombres que lo habían acompañado a Puerto Noble, Ned salió a buscar a Robert.

Lo encontró ocupado con un par de vivanderas. Las mujeres no habían encontrado nada mejor que unírsele al rey en la celebración por la victoria y los ruidos que salían del pabellón real dejaban bastante claro sobre como Robert estaba celebrando.

"¿Nunca cambiarás amigo mío? pensó amargamente el norteño.

Agotado tras el largo viaje, prefirió no interrumpir a su rey y se retiró al pabellón que sus hombres habían levantado para él en un lugar apartado rodeado solo por norteños. El sueño llegó casi de inmediato.

Un par de días más tarde casi la totalidad del ejército de Robert ya había embarcado a Lannisport, Antigua y Desembarco, desde donde los soldados y señores serían libres para retirarse a sus castillos a lo largo de los Siete Reinos.

Theon Greyjoy era un niño demasiado asustado por todo lo que había visto estos días como para hacer algo más que observar a Ned con una muda súplica. El norteño no podía negar que le causaba compasión el muchacho, pero el deber y la lealtad que tenía a Robert lo obligaban a llevarlo consigo al Norte.

Mientras estaba en una playa dirigiendo el movimiento de los últimos norteños hacia los barcos, Lord Allem se acercó para hablar con él. Fue allí donde compartieron una conversación que terminaría siendo la última que mantendrían cara a cara en sus vidas.

-Creo que esto es la despedida, Lord Stark. –comenzó el dorniense- Fue un honor combatir a vuestro lado. Os deseo un corto invierno y suerte en las guerras venideras.

-Os deseo lo mismo. –respondió el norteño- Buena suerte en el retorno a Dorne, espero que penséis en mi oferta cuando estéis en vuestro hogar.

-Lo haré, no tengáis duda. –replicó el Dayne, pensativo. –Si soy sincero ya había decidido enviar a Edric fuera de Campoestrella cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. Lord Beric Dondarrion es el pretendiente a la mano de mi hermana que más favorezco y tenía pensado pedirle que lo tomara como escudero.

-Entiendo. –respondió Eddard. –Por favor no penséis que me sentiré ofendido si lo enviáis con Lord Dondarrion. Refugio Negro está mucho más cerca de Dorne que Invernalia, así que es una decisión bastante lógica.

-Lo sería si es que estuviera enviándolo lejos solo para ganarse las espuelas, pero la verdad es bastante más… oscura. –murmuró el dorniense, sombrío. –No podemos elegir a nuestras familias, así que tenemos que soportar tanto a aquellos que queremos… como a los que nos desean muertos.

El Stark logró entender a que se estaba refiriendo el Señor de Campoestrella. Las luchas internas de una familia por el control de un castillo eran más que comunes en Poniente. Incluso los Stark habían tenido sus propias crisis dinásticas entre primos que peleaban por convertirse en el Señor de Invernalia.

"¿Hay un Dayne renegado que quiere arrebatarle el control de Campoestrella a sus primos?" pensó, no sin un poco de sorpresa. De todos modos prefirió no profundizar en el tema.

-La sangre pesa más que el agua, para bien y para mal. –replicó evasivamente, antes de extender su mano al dorniense. - Esperaré con paciencia vuestra respuesta, Invernalia está a vuestra disposición.

-Y Campoestrella a la vuestra. Suerte en el viaje al norte Lord Stark. –dijo el Dayne estrechando su mano.

Ambos hombres se alejaron junto a sus respectivos vasallos. Unas horas después partieron hacia el continente para nunca volver a las Islas de Hierro.

Un mes más tarde los hombres de Invernalia llegaron al Norte. Pese a ganar la guerra había demasiadas familias que esperaban en vano a aquellos que no volverían. Algunos decían que una muerte en el campo de batalla traía honor, pero para Eddard con los muertos de la Rebelión de Robert ya había suficiente honor ganado.

De todos modos la felicidad de volver a ver a su familia hizo que Ned se olvidara de todo lo demás. Ver como habían crecido Robb y Jon, descubrir que Sansa ya daba sus primeros pasos, abrazar y compartir una cerveza con Benjen y sobre todo estar nuevamente con Catelyn hicieron que el norteño olvidara los horrores de la guerra. Sí tenía que pelear mil guerras para proteger a su familia, lo haría.

Quizás ahora habría una paz duradera. La alianza que sostenía el reinado de Robert se había consolidado mediante matrimonios, rehenes y exiliados, así que era muy poco probable que alguna Casa se alzara en rebelión. El ejemplo de lo que le había pasado a los Greyjoy haría que lo pensarán dos veces.

El tiempo pasó y uno de los inviernos más cortos de los que se tenía registro llegaba a su fin. La primavera volvió y las praderas alrededor de Invernalia dejaron el blanco para adoptar un verde espectacular. Las tormentas de nieve y lluvia dieron paso a un sol casi sureño, gracias al cual las cosechas crecieron con una abundancia pocas veces vista incluso por los más viejos norteños.

Algunos del pueblo llano incluso lo interpretaron como una señal de que el Largo Verano había finalmente llegado, pero la mayoría de los hombres como Ned sabían que eso solo era un sueño de primavera. El invierno siempre vuelve.

Nueve meses después del retorno de Lord Stark a Invernalia nacía su segunda hija, Arya.

A Ned se le partía el corazón al verla crecer. Era demasiado parecida a los recuerdos que tenía de Lyanna cuando ambos eran niños, antes de que tuviera que partir al Nido de Águilas. La sangre de lobo estaba en ella, lo había demostrado desde el momento en que llegó al mundo gritándole como si lo estuviera desafiando por haberla separado del vientre materno. Sería la hija que le daría más dolores de cabeza, pero al igual que Lyanna sería a quién más querría.

Comenzó a mantener correspondencia con Lord Dayne, por lo que cada un par de lunas volaban cartas entre Invernalia y Campoestrella. Ambos señores se escribían contándose de sus familias y de temas más formales. Ned se enteró que Edric crecía sanamente y que Lord Allem había decidido comprometer a su hermana con el joven Lord Dondarrion, como le había mencionado al final de la guerra.

Theon Greyjoy había dejado su timidez y su temor tras algunos meses y ya había establecido una relación de hermano mayor con los hijos de Eddard. Tal situación le generaba satisfacción y preocupación al mismo tiempo. No quería culpar al niño por cosas que no había hecho, pero toda la sangre derramada entre los hijos del hierro y los norteños era algo que no se podía olvidar fácilmente.

Su familia se agrandó con otro hijo más. Aún con su aspecto Tully decidió llamarlo Brandon, en honor a su difunto hermano y a todos los Brandon que había en la larga historia de los Stark. Pese a tener una personalidad dulce, también tenía una curiosidad mayor a la de sus hermanos. Desde que aprendió a caminar se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza para toda la familia, que debía estar vigilándole para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

El Norte prosperaba con la paz. Los Manderly se enriquecían comerciando con el sur mientras los Karstark y los Umber cazaban para reabastecer las despensas vacías tras el invierno. Los Ryswell criaban sus caballos en las colinas de los riachuelos y los Dustin multiplicaban su ganado en los campos de hierba de los túmulos. Los Glover y los Hornwood derribaban los árboles de los bosques norteños por su leña y los Mormont se aventuraban en el mar para pescar. De los Bolton no tenía muchas noticias, pero tampoco se preocupaba especialmente.

Lo que importaba era que había paz y el invierno aún estaba lejos.

Pero el norteño tuvo que recordar que los dioses son caprichosos cuando poco después del cuarto aniversario de la Rebelión Greyjoy, otro cuervo arribó a Invernalia. Pero esta carta no anunció el inicio de otra guerra, sino que la muerte de un amigo.

El maestre de Campoestrella era escueto en sus palabras, no ahondando en detalles y limitándose a informarle que Lord Allem había enfermado súbitamente y había fallecido acompañado de su familia.

Ned no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo injusto que era que la tragedia siguiera ensañada con la familia Dayne, ya que en la misma carta el maestre le informaba de que una de las últimas voluntades de Lord Dayne fue aceptar la oferta que Eddard le había hecho en Pyke, sobre tomar a Edric como pupilo en Invernalia.

La carta finalizaba con un detalle preocupante, porque el maestre solicitaba si los norteños podían recibir al pequeño señor dorniense lo antes posible. Ned no quería pensar lo peor, pero cualquier cosa era posible en un mundo donde la sed de poder podía impulsar a hombres a hacer cosas horrorosas.

Incluso matar a alguien de tu propia sangre.

Fue por eso que un día del joven verano llegó a Invernalia el sobrino de Arthur y Ashara Dayne, Edric, de solo seis días del nombre.

Esto es lo que pasó después.


	2. El Norte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para tener personajes con edad mayor que la original y así dar mayor flexibilidad a la historia, los sucesos del primer libro ocurrieron 2/3 años más tarde (300 A.L.). Entiéndase que los hechos que dieron inicio a la saga (la muerte de Jon Arryn, la boda de Daenerys y el inicio del final del verano) ocurrieron más tarde. 
> 
> La narración no es necesariamente lineal.

**300 A.L. – El Norte**

El desertor lucía como una persona normal.

Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, pero no muy diferente a la esperable en un campesino. Edric había nacido como un noble, así que no había sufrido de tales carencias en su corta vida. Tal situación le hizo recordar su infancia en Dorne, donde el calor reinante obligaba vestir de una manera totalmente contraria a la de los norteños que había llegado a considerar como su familia. Las sedas habían sido reemplazadas por pieles y los pañuelos por bufandas.

El clima había sido la principal diferencia del Norte con su natal Dorne, pero estaba lejos de ser la única.

Edric volvió al presente al entregar _Hielo_ a Lord Stark. El dorniense había asumido dos años antes como el escudero del Señor de Invernalia, y una de sus principales tareas era resguardar y limpiar la espada valyriana de los Stark. El desertor de la Guardia de la Noche sabía que era lo que se le aproximaba y parecía resignado a su destino.

-Deben hace algo, ¡los Otros! ¡Los vi con mis propios ojos! Tomen mi cabeza pero por favor, ¡deben hacer algo! –balbuceaba, mientras se ponía en posición contra el tocón.- ¡Los Otros atacarán el Muro! ¡Los muertos y el invierno los acompañan!

Ned Stark miró con ojos inflexibles al cuervo que había abandonado el Muro. Suspiró, y confirmó con un pie que el tocón estuviera firme. Un solo golpe que decapitara limpiamente al condenado era lo mejor para todos.

-En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino; yo Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, te condeno a muerte. ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

-Por favor, tienen que creerme. –el desertor estaba tranquilo, pero un aire de locura rodeaba su mirada. –Decidle a mi familia que no fui un cobarde. Simplemente intenté aquello que creí mejor para todos. Si en el Muro no me creyeron tenía la esperanza que ustedes sí.

El desertor cerró los ojos y se quedó callado. _Hielo_ bajó y cercenó su cabeza limpiamente.

La cabeza del ejecutado saltó hasta los pies de Robb y Theon Greyjoy. El primero mantuvo la misma mirada impasible de su padre frente a tal situación, mientras que el kraken por el contrario no encontró nada mejor que sonreír y lanzar lejos la cabeza con una patada. Un aullido de _Viento Gris_ completó la escena con un tinte de tristeza.

Lord Stark le tendió el mandoble a Edric, quién procedió a limpiarlo con un paño especial para ello. Ya era mediodía, y si bien el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, los vientos del norte hacían que la temperatura fuera fría. Con la misión por la cual Lord Stark y su comitiva se encontraban ahí cumplida, el grupo comenzó la vuelta a casa.

Lord Stark, Edric, Robb, Jon, Theon y Bran junto con un par de docenas de guardias y los huargos de los Stark presentes habían partido a primera hora para dispensar la justicia del Rey. Según Ed había logrado averiguar escuchando las conversaciones de Lord Eddard con su esposa e hijo mayor, la situación de los desertores de la Guardia de la Noche ya era más que preocupante. Aquella orgullosa orden que poseía diez mil hombres y al hermano de un Rey como Lord Comandante cuando Aegon el Conquistador puso pie sobre Poniente, hoy numeraba menos de mil hombres y solo tres castillos, y ni siquiera con la colaboración de los señores norteños la situación dejaba de ser poco mejor que mala.

Pero de igual forma un juramento es un juramento, y el Señor de Invernalia debía ejecutar a los desertores. Sabiendo que algún día la obligación de dispensar justicia pasaría a su heredero, éste y sus compañeros iban junto a Lord Eddard a la ejecución.

Edric recordaba la primera ejecución a la asistió, un par de años atrás. El cuervo fugado aquella vez también había hablado de Otros y muertos vivientes, y el pensar en ello le causaba una desagradable sensación.

Esa vez también había sido la primera ejecución a la que Bran había asistido y Ed tenía un poco de vergüenza al recordar que ya no tan pequeño Stark se había comportado mejor que el dorniense al ver la sangre correr. Aunque estaba seguro que las palabras que Jon Nieve había dicho a su hermano al oído aquella vez habían influido en algo.

La vuelta a Invernalia transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. Al entrar a la fortaleza, el grupo desmontó antes de ser recibido por el resto de la familia Stark. Tras darle las riendas de sus caballos a un caballerizo, Edric y Bran fueron abordados por la menor de las hermanas Stark, Arya, quién empezó a acosarles con preguntas sobre la ejecución. Lord y Lady Stark conversaron seriamente durante un breve tiempo antes de que Eddard llamará a Ed a su presencia.

-Edric –empezó Lord Stark- Necesito que vayas donde el Maestre Lewin y le pidas que prepare un cuervo hacia Castillo Negro. Luego de ello tráeme papel y tinta, debo escribir una carta al Lord Comandante explicándole lo ocurrido hoy, e informándole que requeriré la presencia de Benjen en Invernalia.

-Sí, mi señor. –respondió Ed, tras lo cual se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes de Lord Eddard.

El maestre escuchó atentamente al dorniense, tras lo cual se apresuró a cumplir la orden del Guardián del Norte. Además le facilitó tinta y papel de su propia torre para ahórrale al escudero la búsqueda de tales implementos. Edric llevó lo requerido a su señor, y luego volvió para entregarle la carta al maestre, quién envió al cuervo hacia su destino.

Ed pensó que algo bueno había en lo sucedido, ya que las visitas de Benjen Stark a su hogar ancestral eran sinónimo de alegría en el castillo.

 

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

Edric no se llevó bien con todos los Stark al principio.

Lady Catelyn estaba contrariada por la decisión de Lord Eddard de traer de pupilo a un miembro de la Casa Dayne. En sus propias palabras, “ya era bastante tener que soportar la presencia del bastardo y del traidor Greyjoy en su hogar”. Tener que escuchar a los sirvientes susurrar el nombre Ashara era algo que enojaba profundamente a la Señora de Invernalia, lo que la hizo pelear en más de una ocasión con su esposo.

Robb era mayor que Ed por algunos años, y por eso al principio no lo miró como a un par. El heredero del Norte prefería la compañía de su hermano bastardo y del joven kraken como compañero de aventuras, por lo que el primer año solo compartían los entrenamientos en armas con Ser Rodrik y las lecciones del Maestre Luwin, además de las comidas y aquellas ocasiones en las que todos los habitantes de Invernalia se reunían. Lo trataba con cortesía, pero no con amistad.

Esto cambió tras un par de años, cuando Edric se convirtió en el paje y luego el escudero de su padre. Lord Stark comenzó a adiestrar al dorniense en lo necesario para ser un señor, cosa que hacía acompañado de su propio heredero. Esto hizo que Robb y Ed finalmente empezaran a ser amigos, y no solo un huésped y un anfitrión.

Con Sansa había sido desde un comienzo una relación complicada. Por una parte, la hija mayor de los Stark era de la misma edad que el dorniense, lo que implicaba que compartieran gran parte del tiempo en el castillo junto con Bran y Arya. Pero la pelirroja había captado desde el primer momento la tensión que causaba en su madre la presencia de Edric, y siempre queriendo ganar su aprobación como la hija ejemplar, trataba al dorniense con cortesía pero un desdén disfrazado.

No ayudaba en mucho que desde su llegada Ed se encaprichara con la belleza de la norteña, e intentará impresionarla cada vez que podía. No es necesario decir que falló espectacularmente en casi todos sus intentos.

Jon, Arya y Bran fueron desde el primer momento quienes hicieron al sureño sentirse como en casa. El bastardo de Lord Stark veía a Edric como alguien que también se sentía fuera de lugar, y que a diferencia de Greyjoy poseía una personalidad no muy diferente a la propia. Además los rumores sobre Lady Ashara llegaron a los oídos de Jon, y si bien sabía que Ed no sabía nada de ello (tras preguntárselo apenas pudo) Nieve no perdía la esperanza de que en algún momento la amistad con Edric lo llevará a averiguar sobre su propio pasado.

Arya era menor que Ed, pero a la larga terminó siendo su mejor amiga en el castillo. Al dorniense le divertía encontrar a alguien tan parecida a los propios dornienses al otro lado del continente, y la norteña se deleitaba escuchando las docenas de historias sobre la reina guerrera Nymeria que a Edric le habían contado cuando era pequeño. Más de alguna vez le obligó a entrenar con espadas de madera en el Bosque de Dioses, evitando que Lord o Lady Stark los encontrasen, pero con la complicidad de Jon y Bran quienes también solían acompañarlos.

Una vez fueron sorprendidos por Benjen Stark, quién se encontraba de visita en la fortaleza. Sin embargo, en vez de reprenderlos el hermano negro sonrío de manera triste y les dijo que mantendría su secreto.

Bran era el hermano menor que Edric nunca tuvo. Lo seguía a todos lados e intentaba imitarlo en todo lo que hacía. El pequeño Stark pasaba más tiempo con Edric que con cualquiera de sus hermanos de sangre, salvo Arya, y ambos perseguían el sueño de ser grandes caballeros en el futuro, por lo que escuchaban atentamente todas las historias de la Vieja Tata sobre Symeon Ojos de Estrella, Aemon el Caballero Dragón, Ser Duncan el Alto y las favoritas del dorniense, las de su propio tío Arthur, entre otros legendarios caballeros.

Finalmente el pequeño Rickon, nacido poco después de la llegada de Ed a Invernalia, era demasiado joven como para compartir mucho con sus hermanos mayores. Eso sumado a que Lady Catelyn lo intentaba mantener la mayor cantidad del tiempo junto a su lado, hacía que Rickon no viera mucho a Edric, Jon, o Theon.

Finalmente con el otro pupilo de Invernalia, Theon Greyjoy, apenas se soportaban. La misma actitud altiva y superficialidad del kraken que irritaba a Jon Nieve molestaba a Edric, y Theon veía con envidia el papel del dorniense como escudero de Lord Stark. El kraken creía que si ganaba la confianza de Lord Stark habría posibilidades de que éste convenciera al Rey de dejarlo volver a las Islas de Hierro, pero estando relegado a un segundo plano por Edric era muy difícil lograrlo. Por ello es que actuaba de manera hostil con el sureño, y la animadversión entre ambos habría llegado a golpes en más de una ocasión si no fuera porque el resto de los Stark los separaban antes.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

-¡Más arriba el escudo Robb, en una pelea de verdad te decapitarían antes de que reaccionaras y lo subieras! –gritó Ser Rodrik –Jon coloca bien tus rodillas, así como ahora con un golpe perderías el equilibrio y caerías. –Robb lanzó un golpe a la altura del pecho a Jon, quién lo bloqueó con su espada, pero no pude evitar caer de costado por la fuerza del golpe. –Exactamente así.

El patio de armas de Invernalia se encontraba ocupado por hombres entrenando. Jon y Robb combatían con espadas embotadas bajo el firme ojo de Ser Rodrik, mientras a un rincón, Theon Greyjoy competía con algunos hombres de armas de los Stark en el tiro al blanco. Bran observaba al hijo del hierro con su propio arco en sus manos, intentando retener todos los detalles posibles en su memoria. No era secreto alguno que el Greyjoy era el mejor arquero de Invernalia.

Edric esperaba su turno para combatir contra quién ganara entre Jon y Robb. Pese a ser casi cuatro años menor, en el último año el dorniense había empezado a combatir al nivel de los hermanos Stark. Su futuro como espadachín era más que promisorio, siendo alabado por el maestre de armas como el mejor que había visto en el Norte a su edad.

Yohn Royce había dicho algo parecido un par de años antes, de paso por Invernalia camino a El Muro. El hombre del Valle había llegado tan lejos como para compararlo a Lyn Corbray o el Matarreyes, leyendas vivientes entre los caballeros de Poniente.

Edric recordaba claramente la visita del Señor de Piedra de las Runas. No en menor medida porque nunca había tenido tantos problemas para ayudar a Lord Stark a desprenderse de su armadura, con lo abollada que quedó tras la pelea amistosa entre ambos señores.

Lord Yohn era un guerrero formidable, al punto que no tuvo mayores problemas en derrotar al Guardián del Norte y a su maestro de armas en poco más de diez minutos. Pero además de su habilidad con las armas, también era un ejemplo de la caballerosidad de la cual el Valle se enorgullecía.

Pero bueno, Edric recordaba especialmente tal visita por otro motivo.

Ser Waymar Royce era el hijo menor de Lord Yohn. Un joven caballero que se dirigía al Muro para juramentarse como hermano de la Guardia de la Noche. Una decisión honorable y aplaudida por los norteños, pero que causó molestia en Ed por la excesiva atención que tal caballero recibía de cierta hermana Stark. Sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta como el sureño despreciaba los afectos de la misma doncella.

Por eso que cuando los jóvenes de Invernalia y los Royce se dirigieron al patio de la fortaleza para entrenar y comparar su habilidad con las armas, Edric no dudó en ofrecerse a combatir al caballero sureño, frente a la mirada atónita del resto de los presentes. Ser Waymar lo había observado con la misma expresión de desprecio que había usado con Sansa, haciendo enojar al dorniense aún más. Sin embargo el caballero aceptó el desafío para no quedar como un cobarde.

La pelea entre un escudero de trece años y un caballero de veinte no debía ser algo equilibrado, sobre todo considerando que el segundo era de la sangre de Yohn Royce. Por ello es que ni siquiera Jon Nieve creía que el dorniense duraría más que unos pocos golpes contra el caballero del Valle.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, causando que en la fortaleza invernal casi hubiera calor. Edric musitó unas palabras de ánimo, mientras se armaba y se ponía en posición para combatir. Todos se equivocarían.

Royce le ganaba en casi un pie de altura al dorniense, lo que traía ventajas y desventajas para ambas. Ambos ocupaban un yelmo liviano, y protecciones de metal ligeras en las extremidades y torso. El dorniense se dio cuenta de que llevar un escudo solo le sumaría peso, ya que Ser Waymar le ganaba por mucho en fuerza, y no tendría mayores problemas en superar la resistencia que presentara el escudero. Así que Dayne decidió pelear solo con una espada,

Edric se dio cuenta que Royce no se estaba tomando en serio la pelea, su postura relajada y el desinterés con el que miraba al escudero eran prueba de ello. El dorniense consideró eso como una ventaja que pretendía explotar. Por eso que cuando Ser Rodrik dio la orden de comenzar el duelo, el escudero no perdió el tiempo y dio un salto adelante inmediatamente, lanzando un golpe descendente a la cabeza de su adversario al mismo tiempo.

El caballero sorprendido alcanzó a reaccionar, bloqueando con cierta dificultad el golpe. Pero rápidamente recibió otro, esta vez buscaba golpear su torso, y luego uno que tenía como objetivo su mano de la espada. Cada golpe fue más difícil de bloquear, hasta que finalmente uno conectó con su objetivo, una de las piernas del hijo de Yohn Royce.

Ser Waymar lanzó una maldición. Pese a que las espadas no tenían filo el golpe había sido con bastante fuerza, y si no fuera una espada roma, probablemente le habría cortado la pierna. Por lo que dándose cuenta de que Dayne tenía reales posibilidades de vencer (y que buscaba hacerlo) el caballero pasó a la ofensiva.

Aprovechando su altura y su mayor alcance, obligó al dorniense a retroceder un par de metros tras bloquear sus golpes con el escudo. Tras ello, trató de conectar su propia espada al hombro del escudero. La táctica funcionó, pero la agilidad del dorniense evitó el golpe del hombre del Valle.

Estando separados nuevamente, ambos contrincantes se dieron un momento para evaluar sus posibilidades. Pero el caballero decidió no perder el momentum ganado en el último intercambio de golpes, y se lanzó primero contra su adversario. No obstante, su mayor tamaño terminó siendo una desventaja esta vez, ya que el escudero logró evitar su golpe y antes de que alcanzará a lanzar otro, el dorniense había logrado escabullírsele a la retaguardia, desde donde lo golpeó dolorosamente en el hombro que sostenía el escudo.

Tras ello, Edric lanzó otro golpe que fue recibido por el escudo del caballero. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y Ser Waymar sintió a su brazo quejarse de dolor por la fuerza del mandoble. Dándose cuenta de que el dorniense intentaría nuevamente golpear el brazo del escudo aprovechando de su fragilidad, no tuvo otra opción que pasar nuevamente al ataque e intentar desviar los golpes de Dayne con su espada, aprovechando su mayor fuerza y tamaño.

Ambos contrincantes cruzaron espadas nuevamente y en esta ocasión fue donde Edric demostró toda su inteligencia. Golpe tras golpe iban hacia el caballero, quién los desviaba con su espada. Sin embargo, el cansancio y el brazo herido empezaron a hacer mella en la resistencia de éste, mientras que el escudero al usar únicamente su espada -y por su propia habilidad con ella- apenas sentía el paso del tiempo.

Pronto el caballero no pudo desviar a tiempo un golpe del dorniense, y nuevamente sintió como la espada embotada conectaba con su cuerpo. Tal golpe fue seguido por otro, y otro más, y finalmente el que determinaría el destino del resto del duelo. Ser Waymar elevó demasiado su espada y el mandoble lo golpeó en la mano.

Mordiendo sus boca para no gritar de dolor. El hijo de Bronze Yohn se dio cuenta que a este paso iba a perder el duelo, por lo que lanzó lejos su escudo y agarró su espada con ambas manos. Hasta ese momento del duelo no había logrado herir al escudero.

Ambos contrincantes empezaron a acecharse en forma de medialuna sin que ninguno atacara. Ser Waymar no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error nuevamente, y Edric se mantenía cauto pese a su ventaja. Tras varios segundos haciendo tal cosa finalmente el dorniense avanzó e intentó golpear al caballero, quién lo bloqueó fácilmente. Viendo su oportunidad el hombre del Valle atacó rápidamente sin darle tiempo al dorniense de saltar atrás.

Lo que pasó dejo estupefacto a los presentes. Con unos reflejos casi sobrehumanos, Edric alcanzó a bloquear el mandoble del caballero, y al estar éste herido, logró resistir el golpe pese a su menor fuerza y tamaño. Luego de ello, sin dar tiempo siquiera para parpadear (o para que Ser Waymar saliera de su asombro) el escudero empezó a lanzar golpe tras golpe a una velocidad que los ojos apenas podían registrar.

El caballero lograba desviar algunos, pero por cada uno que bloqueaba tres conectaban con su cuerpo. Su torso, piernas y brazos comenzaron a quejarse del dolor. Sin embargo, Royce notó que el dorniense en una actitud caballeresca no intentó en ninguna ocasión golpearlo arriba de su pecho.

No viendo otra opción, Ser Waymar se lanzó hacia adelante con las fuerzas que le quedaban, intentando contrarrestar la habilidad del dorniense con aquello que no podía equiparar, su tamaño. Pero Dayne alcanzó a darse cuenta y logró evitar el golpe del caballero, al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe a sus manos. Ser Waymar no logró evitar soltar su espada y quedó en una precaria posición de equilibrio, que fue aprovechada por Ed para finalizar el duelo, golpeándolo en un costado con la suficiente fuerza para que cayera al suelo.

Ser Rodrik dio la señal de que la pelea había terminado, con la victoria de Edric, quién recuperando la respiración sonreía de felicidad. Tras darse un par de segundos de licencia, el dorniense ofreció una mano a su contrincante para que se levantara, quién tuvo que sonreír forzosamente frente a tal despliegue de cortesía.

Los hermanos Stark rodearon al dorniense para felicitarlo. Éste solo sonreía mientras se quitaba el yelmo y las protecciones. Mientras tanto, Lord Eddard se acercó a su escudero con una mirada orgullosa.

-Edric – comenzó el Señor de Invernalia, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su hombro- Tengo que admitir que tu habilidad es incluso mejor de la que yo mismo estimaba. –Lord Stark sonrío, algo extraño incluso con su familia.- Nunca había visto a alguien de tu edad combatir así. Tus reflejos son superiores a los de muchos caballeros ungidos, y las decisiones que tomaste durante el duelo demuestran que tu mente está al nivel de tu físico. No tengo duda que tu padre estaría orgulloso, tu tío también.

El dorniense no supo que decir, esas palabras eran incluso más de lo que esperaba escuchar. Se apartó un mechón de pelo sudado de la frente, y agradeció a Lord Stark por sus palabras. Estaba por excusarse para poder ir a beber un poco de agua cuando Arya lo salvó lanzándole una cantimplora. Justo a tiempo. Apenas había terminado de beber cuando Lord Royce se acercó a él.

-Joven Dayne –comenzó el Señor de Piedra de las Runas, mientras lo estudiaba con una mirada pétrea. –Primero que todo os tengo que felicitar. Mi hijo te subestimó y pagó por ello, pero eso no quita mérito a vuestra habilidad. Ya no soy un hombre joven y he visto a muchos grandes caballeros a lo largo de mi vida, y puedo contar con los dedos de una mano a los que tenían la misma habilidad que vos a vuestra edad. Lyn Corbray, Brynden Tully, Randyll Tarly; grandes espadachines que he conocido desde que eran jóvenes, y ni siquiera ellos eran tan buenos como tú a vuestra edad.

Edric estaba atónito y su cara debe haberlo demostrado, ya que Lord Royce sonrío. –Eso tampoco significa que eres el mejor al que he visto. Pero ahora mismo solo hay tres que quizás te superan, o por lo menos estaban a tu nivel. Jaime Lannister, Barristan el Bravo, y tú tío Arthur. – Yohn Royce volvió a adoptar una expresión seria, antes de darse vuelta para retirarse a ver a su hijo. –Seguid entrenando joven Dayne, y no tengas duda alguna de que te convertirás en una leyenda como ellos.

Era definitivo, ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

 

*+*+*-*-*-

 

-La sangre de los Dayne proviene de los Primeros Hombres –dijo el Maestre Luwin, con la voz severa que reservaba para hablar de temas académicos- Y por tanto su linaje se puede trazar hasta la Edad de los Héroes, siendo una familia contemporánea a las grandes casas de Poniente. Cuando los primeros Stark, Hightower, Durrandon y Royce comenzaban con su historia milenaria; en el delta del río Torrentino, en las Montañas Rojas de Dorne, una estrella cayó desde los cielos a la tierra.-

-Un caballero que la vio caer fundó un castillo en el lugar en que encontró la estrella, y forjó una espada con el metal que extrajo de ella. La llamó _Albor,_ y hasta el día de hoy su portador recibe el título de Espada del Amanecer. _Albor_ es más liviana y con un filo aún más peligroso que el de incluso una espada de acero valyrio, y a diferencia de éstas su hoja es blanca como la leche. Esto último es lo que provoca que ciertos maestres teoricen que _Albor_ es otro nombre para _Portadora de Luz_ , una mítica espada de la antigüedad que se dice que se usó para vencer a los Otros…-

Las lecciones del Maestre Luwin eran atendidas por los niños Stark -salvo Rickon-, Jon Nieve y Edric. Normalmente todos estaban de acuerdo en que las historias de las casas notables de Poniente eran algo más tedioso que entretenido, pero hoy era la excepción. Tras empezar la historia de Dorne, llegó el turno de hablar de los Dayne, y tanto por cortesía como por sincera curiosidad, todos los norteños estaban escuchando atentamente al maestre.

-Con el tiempo los Dayne se convirtieron en uno de los muchos reyes de Dorne, siendo uno de los más poderosos, junto a los Yronwood y los Martell. El dominio de los reyes Dayne se extendía por el valle que rodea Campoestrella, y por las montañas hasta el nacimiento del río Torrentino, donde hoy existe una rama cadete de la casa principal. Los reyes Dayne fueron los protagonistas de muchas guerras con las casas fronterizas del Dominio, especialmente con los Oakheart, de los cuales se dice que se llevan matando mutuamente por miles de años. Un rey Dayne incluso saqueó en incendió Antigua y la Ciudadela.

-También fueron la principal resistencia en Dorne a los hombres del hierro, lo cuales nunca lograron tomar Campoestrella. Finalmente el último rey Dayne fue vencido por los Martell tras la llegada los Rhoynar, y fue enviado al Muro. Su sucesor le juró lealtad a Lanza del Sol, y desde entonces son uno de sus principales apoyos dentro del principado. Eso finaliza la lección de historia por hoy. ¿Preguntas?-

-Maestre Luwin –empezó Robb - ¿Quién es elegido Espada del Amanecer? Habláis como si la espada no estuviera en el poder del Señor de la Casa, como ocurre con _Hielo_ y padre. ¿Es acaso como lo que ocurre con los Corbray? Ser Lyn Corbray posee a _Dama Desesperada_ y no su hermano, pese a que es Lord Corbray y Ser Lyn solo un caballero.

-Tienes razón en tus sospechas Robb. _Albor_ no pasa de Lord Dayne a su heredero. Tampoco de una Espada del Amanecer a sus hijos. Una vez que el portador de _Albor_ muere, la espada vuelve a Campoestrella hasta que se designe un sucesor. El título de Espada del Amanecer y la propia _Albor_ solo son recibidos por un caballero de la Casa Dayne que sea lo suficientemente digno, sea o no el Señor de Campoestrella. –respondió el maestre al heredero de Invernalia. Tras dar unos instantes para que los más pequeños procesaran sus palabras, Luwin continuó. -Cuando los Dayne eran reyes quién elegía a tal caballero era el propio Rey, pero desde que son vasallos de la Casa Martell, el Príncipe de Dorne debe dar su beneplácito, porque una Espada del Amanecer es considerado como el mejor caballero de todo Dorne.

Al notar las miradas de profundo interés de los Stark, el maestre siguió hablando.

-Algunos de los más grandes caballeros en la historia de Poniente han sido portadores de _Albor_. Tres de ellos sirvieron en la Guardia Real, y uno se convirtió en Lord Comandante. Ser Ulrick Dayne lideró a las fuerzas dornienses en la Batalla del Campo de Hierbarroja, venciendo en combate singular a dos hermanos de Lord Peake, al traidor Lord Yronwood y al heredero de Lord Reyne. Se decía que era el mejor espadachín de su tiempo después del propio Daemon Fuegoscuro.

-¡La vieja Tata una vez nos contó una historia de Ulrick Dayne! ¡Nos dijo que nació el mismo día que murió el Caballero Dragón, y que por eso era tan buen espadachín como él! – exclamó Bran, entusiasmado.

-Bran, ya te he dicho que no creas en todo lo que dicen las historias de la Vieja Tata. Ser Ulrick fue un gran caballero, pero que haya nacido en tal día no influyó en ello. –respondió el maestre, un poco exasperado. Sin embargo pronto continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.- Después de Ser Ulrick la siguiente Espada del Amanecer fue Ser Artos Dayne, miembro de la Guardia Real y primo hermano de Aegon el Improbable. Fue elegido personalmente por Ser Duncan el Alto, el Lord Comandante de ese tiempo.

-Ser Artos fue parte del ejército que el Rey Jaehaerys II envió a la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques. Murió temprano en ella, defendiendo a la Mano del Rey de ocho mercenarios de la Compañía Dorada. La propia Mano del Rey caería ese mismo día, pero otra capa blanca, Ser Gerold Hightower, los vengó y rescató a _Albor_ asegurándose de que volviera a Campoestrella tras el final de la guerra.

Al decir esto el maestre miró de reojo a Edric –Lo que nos lleva a la última Espada del Amanecer, Ser Arthur Dayne. Un caballero legendario, admirado por amigos y enemigos. Pero yo no soy quién debe hablarles de él, estoy seguro que Lord Stark es la persona más indicada para ello. –dicho eso se levantó, dando por terminada la lección. -Eso es lo último que les diré por hoy. Los cuervos no se alimentan solos, y hay un par de campesinos que viajaron tres días para que los viera.

El maestre se despidió, y luego salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Yo creo que Edric puede ser la siguiente Espada del Amanecer. –dijo Arya, sonriendo. – Por lo menos la habilidad la tiene, ese caballero idiota del Valle es testigo.

-¡Arya! ¡No hables mal de Ser Waymar! –respondió una enojada Sansa – Él fue muy honorable al tomar la decisión de unirse a la Guardia de la Noche. Y muy amable al aceptar el desafío de Edric, perfectamente pudo haberse negado.

-No podría haberlo hecho sin parecer un cobarde, hermana. –dijo Robb – Arya tiene razón, era un idiota. –Tras eso volteó para miro de reojo a Edric.- Pero también tiene razón en otra cosa, parece que nuestro pequeño dorniense puede convertirse en una verdadera leyenda. –sonrío- Por lo menos espada no le faltará.

Todos rieron.

 

*-*-.*+*_+

 

El sueño se repetía, otra vez.

Edric estaba en la habitación de Lord Allem en Campoestrella, escuchando como Allyria lloraba. Él mismo sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su padre había muerto, y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

El funeral tuvo que ser lo más rápido posible. Cuando la muerte de Lord Dayne se hacía inevitable, cuervos fueron enviados a Lanza del Sol y a los castillos de las familias más cercanas al Señor de Campoestrella. Mientras la pira funeraria de su padre se consumía, Edric veía a las llamas reflejarse en las caras de los presentes. Allyria, Beric Dondarrion, Oberyn Martell, Lord Yronwood, Lord Uller, y otros nobles que no conocía mostraban expresiones de disgusto y tristeza.

El resto del sueño eran una serie de recuerdos borrosos.

Recordaba a Allyria, una doncella que ni siquiera había florecido, hablándoles a la Víbora Roja y a Lord Dondarrion como la Señora de Campoestrella. Recordaba verla suplicarles algo mientras lo señalaba. Recordaba al Martell poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su tía, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que él se aseguraría personalmente de protegerlos de sus primos de Ermita Alta.

Recordaba a Allyria despidiéndose de él en medio de la noche. Recordaba alejarse de Campoestrella camino al Norte., escoltado por cincuenta guardias y un príncipe de Dorne. Recordaba separarse del príncipe al llegar a Antigua, y abordar junto a unos pocos guardias un barco que lo dejaría en el Norte.

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan solo como mientras viajaba en aquel barco por el Mar del Ocaso.

Pero peor era recordar aquella cara.

Una cara de facciones hermosas, fríos ojos púrpuras y una sonrisa que despedía crueldad. Edric nunca vio a su primo Gerold tan feliz como el día en que su padre enfermó. A sus veinte años el Señor de Ermita Alta ya tenía una reputación siniestra por su absoluta falta de escrúpulos y más que cuestionables aspiraciones. Lord Allem siempre lo alejó lo más posible de Campoestrella y sus hijos mientras estuvo con vida.

Pero ahora su padre no estaba y Lord Dayne era Edric. Y él sabía que Gerold no estaba satisfecho con ello. Codiciaba _Albor_ y codiciaba Campoestrella, y tanto Allyria como Oberyn Martell sospechaban que haría lo que fuera por conseguirlos.

Aunque eso implicara convertirse en un asesino de su propia sangre.

Por ello es que Edric fue enviado al Norte a tan corta edad y con las cenizas de su padre aún calientes. Por ello es que lanceros Martell y guardias Dondarrion mantenían una dotación en Campoestrella, protegiendo a Allyria y el castillo junto a los propios soldados de la Casa Dayne. Solo una fuerza así podía disuadir a Estrellaoscura de intentar tomar el castillo, por la fuerza o mediante subterfugios.

Aun así Ed temía por su tía. Ella fue casi una madre para él, que nunca pudo conocer a la propia: y pese a que aparentaba mayor madurez de la que debía tener a su edad, sabía en el fondo sufría tanto por la separación entre ambos como él mismo.

Sabía que temía tanto a Estrellaoscura como él mismo.

Solo que él estaba a salvo en una fortaleza al otro lado del continente, y ella solo a un par de días a caballo de Ermita Alta.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

-¡Lord Stark! –exclamó un guardia de Invernalia tras saludar a su señor. –Me han enviado los vigías de la puerta este. Se divisaron estandartes de la Casa Bolton camino a Invernalia.

La familia Stark, Theon, Edric y sus cercanos se encontraban tomando desayuno en la sala principal de Invernalia. Era una mañana de mediados del largo verano en la cual había caído nieve durante la noche, y por ello todos los jóvenes de la fortaleza, exceptuando a Theon y Sansa, esperaban con ansias la oportunidad de salir al patio a jugar con la sustancia blanca.

Pero parecía que Eddard Stark no les había contado sobre cierta noticia que un cuervo había traído desde Fuerte Terror.

-Gracias Will, puedes volver a tu puesto. –respondió Lord Stark. El guardia saludó y se retiró de la sala. – No es necesario que me preguntes Robb, de inmediato se los explicaré. –dijo Eddard frente a la cara de interrogación de su hijo mayor -Debo discutir personalmente un tema con Lord Bolton, por lo que se quedará en Invernalia durante unos días. Espero que todos se comporten de una manera esperable a vuestras cunas. Y si, Domeric viene con él.

Esto último fue recibido con alegría por todos los presentes, especialmente Robb, Edric y Sansa. El único hijo de Lord Bolton había pasado su adolescencia como pupilo en el Valle, por lo que al volver al Norte su padre lo había enviado a Invernalia para presentarse ante Lord Stark. El solemne Bolton era todo lo contrario a lo esperado por alguien de su casa, y por ello había trabado rápidamente amistad con los Stark y especialmente con Robb, con quién compartía la pasión por los caballos, y Sansa, a quién había cautivado con su dominio del arpa y las historias de caballería en el Sur.

Desde su primera visita Domeric solía venir bastante seguido a Invernalia, donde había llegado a quedarse desde días hasta incluso un par de meses. Como una vez le confió a Edric, en Fuerte Terror se sentía bastante solo y nostálgico por sus amistades del Valle, donde llegó a considerar a los hijos de Lord Redfort como a hermanos. Por ello es que trataba pasar tanto tiempo como podía en Invernalia, junto a sus habitantes.

La comitiva Bolton consistía en Lord Roose y Domeric, acompañados de una veintena de guardias. Tras entrar por la puerta estos se dirigieron hacia el patio principal de Invernalia, donde Lord y Lady Stark los esperaban junto a Robb, Sansa, Edric y Theon Greyjoy. Lord Bolton desmontó y puso una rodilla en el suelo frente a su señor.

-Mi señor, mi señora. La Casa Bolton se encuentra a vuestro servicio. –dijo Roose.

-Levantaos, Lord Bolton. –dijo un extremadamente serio Eddard Stark a su banderizo. –Sed bienvenidos a Invernalia. Espero que no hayáis tenido inconvenientes en vuestro viaje.

-Ninguno mi señor, el Norte está bien manejado por su gobernante y su territorio está libre de bandidos. –respondió Lord Bolton mientras volvía a pararse. Observó a los presentes con sus perturbantes ojos incoloros.-  Además parece que la Guardia de la Noche ha cumplido con su deber en el último tiempo. Han pasado lunas desde que recibí el último reporte de salvajes en mis tierras.

-Lord Umber me ha dicho lo mismo, cada vez hay menos reportes de salvajes en sus tierras y el Agasajo. –dijo Lord Eddard. – Pero también hay reportes desde la Guardia de la Noche de que está surgiendo un nuevo Rey-Más-Allá-del-Muro, y eso me preocupa. Pero bueno, para hablar de eso estáis acá, según vuestra carta.

-Sobre eso, y otras cosas mi señor –respondió enigmáticamente Lord Roose.

-Habrá tiempo para ello, pero antes pasad a comer y beber. Mi mayordomo los dirigirá luego a los aposentos que les han sido preparados.

-Estaría muy agradecido.

Lord Bolton y Lord Stark entraron al castillo, seguidos por Theon y Lady Stark. En cambio Robb, Sansa y Edric esperaron a que estos entraran antes de saludar efusivamente al hijo del Señor de Fuerte Terror.

-¡Domeric! ¡Tantas lunas sin vernos! Ya parecía que estabas evitándonos. –dijo Robb, sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su amigo. El Bolton pareció un poco cohibido inicialmente, pero rápidamente sonrío y devolvió el abrazo.

-Es un gusto verte nuevamente Stark. Te ves bien, incluso pareces un poco más relleno. –bromeó Domeric, tras saludar al heredero de Lord Stark. Ese fue el momento en que los huargos de ambos Stark decidieron aparecer. _Viento Gris_ movió la cola al ver al Bolton mientras _Dama_ lamía su mano. Domeric sonrío al saludar a los lobos.

Tras ello el hijo de Roose Bolton se giró hacia Sansa, antes de hincar una rodilla en el suelo. –Lady Sansa, hoy sois una visión. Hasta la mismísima Doncella sentiría envidia. –La pelirroja se sonrojó mientras ofrecía su mano para que el Bolton la besara.

-D-Dom –balbuceó Sansa, ruborizada. – Ha pasado tiempo desde vuestra última visita. Espero que no os haya ocurrido nada.

-En absoluto querida Sansa. Simplemente mi padre requirió que me quedará una temporada en Fuerte Terror para conocer mejor nuestras tierras. –respondió Domeric. Su cara se tensó un momento al decir eso, como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable. -Pero no te preocupes, aproveché el tiempo para componer una nueva melodía en el arpa. Me sentiría honrado si me acompañáis con vuestra voz al tocarla.

-Por supuesto que lo haré. Será un placer –dijo Sansa, aún sonriendo.

Finalmente Domeric saludó a Edric.

-¡Pero si es mi amigo dorniense! ¿Has vencido a más caballeros del Valle en mi ausencia? –dijo el Bolton, bromeando pero sin burlarse.

\- Lamentablemente no he tenido la ocasión. Quizás Lord Royce corrió la voz y ahora me evitan.-dijo Edric sonriendo.

\- Lamentable es que no haya estado aquí al mismo tiempo que los Royce. Compartí en varias ocasiones con Andar, Robar y el propio Waymar cuando vivía con los Redforts. –respondió Domeric, con una sonrisa melancólica- De todos modos me parece excelente que le hayas enseñado un poco de humildad a Waymar. Siempre fue un petulante, todo lo contrario a sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Ves que tenía razón Sansa? –dijo Robb –Hasta Dom sabe que ese sureño era un imbécil. Lo único rescatable de él es que haya decidido unirse a la Guardia de la Noche.

-¡Robb!

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad.

Edric, Domeric y el propio Robb rieron.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

\- Todas estas señales, mi señor, solo confirman lo que la Guardia de la Noche temía. Un nuevo Rey-Mas-Allá-del-Muro ha surgido, y probablemente sea el más fuerte que ha visto el Norte desde el tiempo de nuestros bisabuelos. –dijo Roose Bolton. –Los reportes de salvajes han disminuido drásticamente, lo que sería una buena noticia sino fuera porque los pocos que han cruzado, y que han sido capturados, nos dicen que todos los clanes y sus miembros se han unido tras el tal Mance Rayder, y que se están preparando para intentar cruzar el Muro todos juntos. El ejército que podrían reunir sería uno que requeriría a la mayoría de las fuerzas del Norte para poder detenerlo.

\- Gracias por vuestras palabras Lord Bolton –respondió Eddard Stark. – Debo consultar con Lord Comandante Mormont antes de tomar una decisión, pero creo que ya se está haciendo inevitable el llamado a los banderizos. Lo mejor por ahora será empezar a preparar las armas y acumular pertrechos para la guerra, y avisar a los hombres que hay posibilidades de que sean llamados pronto para combatir, con el fin de que tengan las cosechas a punto. Por suerte ha sido un largo verano y los graneros están a rebosar.

-Usted lo ha dicho mi señor. Los dioses nos han sonreído –respondió inexpresivamente el señor de Fuerte Terror. – Ya que parece que hemos concluido con respecto al tema de los salvajes, espero que no os sintáis ofendido si paso al siguiente.

-En absoluto. Según veo queréis discutir la posibilidad de un matrimonio de vuestro heredero con…

-Con quién vos consideréis conveniente mi señor –lo interrumpió Roose. – Este es un tema de vital importancia para mi casa y por ende para todo el Norte, y es por ello es que considero de que vuestra palabra es necesaria en este asunto. Ya soy un hombre viejo y aunque me volviera a casar, un eventual hijo que tuviera no llegaría a la mayoría de edad antes de que yo muriera. Domeric es mi único hijo y heredero y la supervivencia de la Casa Bolton está sobre sus hombros. Además de él no hay nadie. Su único pariente era su hermano bastardo y ahora él está muerto. Si Domeric muere sin descendencia Fuerte Terror pasará a Lady Dustin, su familia más cercana.

Ned mantuvo una mirada impávida, pero si pudiera hubiera hecho una mueca. Roose Bolton estaba jugando de una manera muy inteligente sus cartas. Al dejarle la responsabilidad a Eddard sobre el compromiso de su heredero, estaba poniendo en sus manos una tarea de muchísimo cuidado de la cual podrían salir muchas cosas mal. La peor de las cuales era el caso mencionado por el señor de Fuerte Terror.

El odio de Lady Dustin por la casa Stark había comenzado desde el momento en que Brandon se comprometió con Catelyn Tully, y había alcanzado niveles alarmantes tras la muerte de William Dustin en Dorne. Tener la enemistad de dos de las casas más poderosas del Norte era algo impensable para la estabilidad de la Casa Stark.

-Comprendo. –respondió finalmente Lord Stark – Debido a la gravedad del asunto debo reflexionar al respecto antes de tomar una decisión.

-Eso es perfectamente entendible, mi señor. Lo dejo en vuestras manos. Pero si me permitís el comentario, debo decir que vuestra hija mayor ha trabado una entrañable amistad con Domeric. Para que lo tengáis en cuenta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Lord Bolton. –respondió Ned, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su despacho– Intentaré tener una respuesta lo antes posible. Pero por ahora vamos. Hay un banquete en honor a vuestra visita.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

Lord Bolton partió dos días después de esa conversación con Lord Stark, pero Domeric decidió permanecer en Invernalia por un tiempo, petición que fue aceptada por el Guardián del Norte.

Edric, Robb, Jon, Theon y el joven Bolton cabalgaban por el Bosque de los Lobos, junto a _Viento Gris_ y _Fantasma_ y unos cuantos guardias. El grupo había estado persiguiendo un venado que los huargos habían rastreado desde las afueras de Invernalia. El noble animal había tenido una gran resistencia, y había sido un desafío para los cazadores, pero finalmente los huargos lo acorralaron y una flecha de Greyjoy terminó con su vida. Ahora el grupo volvía a la fortaleza con una arroba de carne de venado para cocinar.

Robb y Theon charlaban sobre la última visita del kraken al burdel de Ciudad Invernal, tema en el cuál Greyjoy poseía maestría. Un par de metros más atrás Edric intentaba entablar conversación con Jon y Domeric, ambos silenciosos por naturaleza.

-Entonces si es que un enemigo intenta lanzar un golpe de manera paralela al cuerpo, lo mejor no es bloquearlo, sino desviarlo.- explicó Edric, repitiendo una lección que Lord Stark les había enseñado a él y Robb. – La fuerza de un golpe que va totalmente hacia abajo puede romper tu espada.

-Lo mejor es esquivarlo –respondió Jon. – Si no lo desvías bien puedes terminar recibiendo el golpe en la mano, y creo que a ninguno de nosotros le gustaría ser manco.

-Coincido en que lo mejor es esquivarlo y en que no nos gustaría ser mancos. –dijo Domeric. – Pero si tienes una buena espada, no debes preocuparte al bloquear un golpe. Salvo que sea un hacha.

Los tres rieron.

-Dom, llevó un tiempo haciéndome una pregunta. ¿Por qué pasó tanto tiempo antes de que vinieras a Invernalia, y por qué cuando por fin volviste tu padre te acompañó? –preguntó Jon, mirando a su amigo. Edric también miró con curiosidad al Bolton.

Domeric puso una cara seria antes de hablar.

-Es una historia complicada. –masculló, notoriamente incómodo.- De hecho mi padre prefiere que se mantenga en reserva. –dicho eso, miró primero al bastardo, y luego al dorniense, estudiándolos por un instante con esos ojos tan inquietantemente parecidos a los de su padre. Al final decidió hablar. -Pero ustedes son mis amigos, y confío en que sepan guardar secretos, o por lo menos no andar divulgándolo a los cuatro vientos.

 -Claro que somos tus amigos Dom –dijo Edric – Puedes confiar en nosotros. Mientras Theon se mantenga con Robb no tienes que temer por tu secreto,

-Aprecio eso, Ed. –respondió Domeric, con una sonrisa triste. –Pues bien, es así. Como bien saben, soy el único hijo de mi padre, siendo mi fallecida madre hermana de Lady Dustin e hija de Lord Ryswell. ¿Me siguen?

-Si Domeric, continúa. –dijo Jon, acomodándose en la silla de montar.

-Pues bien. Mi infancia fue bastante solitaria. Ninguno de mis hermanos sobrevivió más allá de la cuna, y mi madre murió por una fiebre a fines del último invierno, así que hace mucho tiempo que abandoné la esperanza de tener hermanos. –dijo el heredero de Roose Bolton. –Por ello es que cuando mi padre me envió al Valle como pupilo, llegué a considerar a los hermanos Redfort como a mis propios hermanos.

-Una vez me hablaste de ello, y luego me dijiste que con nosotros te pasaba lo mismo, y por eso pasabas tanto tiempo acá y no en Fuerte Terror –dijo Edric.

-Eso es correcto mi amigo dorniense. Al volver del Valle nuevamente me sentí solo hasta que los conocí a ustedes, alabados sean los dioses por ello. –respondió Domeric, permitiéndose una sonrisa. Sin embargo pronto se desvaneció, y su cara retomó una expresión seria. –Pero ahora viene lo importante. La última vez que volví a Fuerte Terror desde Invernalia, escuché una conversación entre unos mozos de cuadra que me dejó helado.

-¿Qué dijeron? – preguntó Jon, tan interesado como el propio dorniense.

-Los escuché hablando que había llegado al castillo otra víctima del bastardo de Lord Bolton pidiendo justicia. –dijo Domeric, bajando la vista.

-¿El bastardo de Lord Bolton? –Jon también se puso serio al escuchar tal frase – ¿Tú padre tiene un hijo bastardo?

-Sí, y yo no tenía la menor idea. –respondió Dom, con la mirada fija en el vacío. – Mi padre nunca me lo había dicho. Al escuchar a los caballerizos diciendo eso, mi primera reacción fue interrogarlos, y tras ello ir inmediatamente al lugar donde estaba mi medio hermano. En el momento pensé en que sería alguien como tú, Jon. Alguien diferente pero a la vez parecido a Robb. Lo mismo que el hijo bastardo de Lord Redfort con sus hijos. –Domeric se puso nuevamente serio – Pero entonces procesé la segunda parte de la conversación de los caballerizos. Que _una víctima de él_ había venido a pedir justicia. Que afortunado fui.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – inquirió Edric.

\- Porque tras escuchar eso tomé la decisión de confrontar a mi padre, antes de simplemente tomar un caballo e ir a ver a mi medio hermano. –respondió el Bolton. – Nunca vi a mi padre tan tenso como en aquella ocasión, y él nunca ha destacado por su jovialidad. –Domeric se estremeció – Primero me interrogó sobre cómo había averiguado de él, no hace falta decir que dos caballerizos no volvieron a Fuerte Terror. Luego procedió a decirme que era mejor que me mantuviera alejado de mi hermano. Que no tuviera esperanzas de que alguna vez podríamos tener una relación cordial de hermanos. Me dijo que mi hermano era un monstruo y de que me haría daño si pudiera.

-¿Tu propio hermano te haría daño? –preguntó Jon, incrédulo.

-No es algo tan extraño Jon, incluso han habido guerras entre hermanos. Piensa en la Danza de los Dragones o en las Rebeliones Fuegoscuro.. –dijo el dorniense, compartiendo la tensión de Domeric. – No todas las familias se llevan tan bien como ustedes. Yo mismo tengo que cuidar mis espaldas de mis parientes de Ermita Alta, ya les he dicho tipo de persona es mi primo Gerold.

-La verdad es que yo reaccioné de la misma manera que Jon. Creí que la reacción y las palabras de mi padre fueron causadas por la sorpresa de que haya descubierto su pequeño secreto. Que tonto fui.  –dijo Domeric, sonriendo tristemente. –Una semana más tarde, aprovechando que mi padre había salido a reunirse en Bastión Kar con Lord Karstark por un problema con bandidos. Tomé mis cosas y algunos caballos. y salí acompañado de un par de guardias hacia donde averigüe que vivía mi hermano. Esa decisión casi me costó la vida.

Ante la mirada tensa de Edric y Jon, el joven Bolton continuó.

-Los dos guardias que me acompañaron eran arqueros, unos de los mejores cazadores de mi padre. Al acercarnos a la aldea donde vivía mi medio-hermano, les pedí que se mantuvieran a una distancia cercana, pero que no revelaran su presencia. Hablé con uno de los campesinos y me dijo que la persona que buscaba había salido a cazar hacia el oeste, y que sí me apuraba lo alcanzaría.

“Cabalgué durante un tiempo hacia el poniente hasta encontrar un rastro de huellas recientes. Tras ello empecé a seguir las huellas hasta que se adentraban en un bosque. Solo llevaba un par de minutos en el bosque cuando escuché los gritos.”

“Mis guardias también lo escucharon y se acercaron hacia mí. Les ordené que se mantuvieran aún más atentos y que si veían cualquier cosa me avisaran. Fue así cuando poco tiempo después vi a la chica.”

“Estaba desnuda y ensangrentada, mientras huía de dos perros persiguiéndola. Su respiración y su cara mostraban que ya llevaba varios minutos así, y que no duraría mucho más. Sin dudarlo desenfundé mi espada y corrí hacia ella. Al alcanzarla la coloqué tras de mí, y lancé un mandoble al primer perro que se me tiraba encima. El animal no se lo esperaba y murió casi instantáneamente. El segundo perro se me tiraba encima, pero antes de ello dos flechas lanzadas por mis acompañantes desde los arbustos lo atravesaron matándolo.”

“La chica no dejaba de gritar y llorar, mientras se aferraba a mis rodillas y balbuceaba algo inentendible. Trataba de calmarla cuando sentí una rama quebrarse. Me di vuelta y ahí estaba.”

“Era de contextura gruesa y más bajo que yo. Y nadie podría decir que estaba mintiendo si es que dijera que era horrible. Estaba vestido con ropa común y armado con un cuchillo largo. Creía que era un campesino cualquiera, hasta que vi sus ojos. Pálidos e incoloros, de la misma tonalidad que mi padre. Esa bestia era mi hermano. Al verme mostró una expresión de enojo antes de hablar.”

-Vaya, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí? –dijo el bastardo. -¿Quién eres tú y porque te atreves a anteponerte en mi cacería?

-Soy Domeric Bolton –respondí, apuntándolo con mi espada- Heredero de Lord Bolton, señor de estas tierras. Y tú estás quebrando la ley. Suelta ese cuchillo si no quieres morir.

“Al escuchar mi nombre su cara expresó sorpresa, para luego echarse a reír.”

-¿Eres mi hermano? ¿Tú? –preguntó tras parar de reír. - ¡Pero si pareces un caballero sureño! No luces como un verdadero Bolton.

“Mientras decía eso empecé a oler un olor putrefacto. Pero el bosque era cerrado y no quería apartar la vista de mi hermano, así que no me preocupé.”

-¿Qué sabes un bastardo como tú acerca de lo que es ser un verdadero Bolton?-pregunté, manteniendo la distancia con él. Sentí como el olor de antes aumentaba.

-¿Bastardo? –su cara refulgió de furia al escuchar esa palabra. – Lamentarás haber dicho eso. –sonrió nuevamente, sus ojos expresaban locura– Creo que me haré una bonita capa con tu piel, el invierno se acerca y me será útil. Lo haré manteniéndote vivo hasta el final. Arrancándote cada trozo de piel con cuidado, hasta que me pidas que te mate para terminar con el dolor. –noté como mientras hablaba hacía una seña con su mano. El olor alcanzó su punto más alto, y escuché una rama quebrarse entre los arbustos. – Así te demostraré que es ser un verdadero Bolton.

“No había terminado decir eso cuando una sombra saltó desde los arbustos a mi lado. La sombra era un hombre encapuchado con un cuchillo parecido al de mi hermano, con el que intentó decapitarme. Pero noté inmediatamente que el hombre no sabía blandir su arma, y que probablemente nunca le habían enseñado.”

“Alcancé a levantar mi espada y bloquear su golpe, tras lo cual me lanzó otro y otro. Tras bloquear todos, contraataqué y le herí en un brazo. El sujeto gritó e intentó tirarse encima de mí, fue su último error. Lo esquivé y lo atravesé con mi espada en la mitad del torso. Debo haberle atravesado el corazón, estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo.”

“Saqué mi espada de su cuerpo, y sentí al bastardo corriendo a mi encuentro, intentando atacarme por la espalda. Me di vuelta con la intención de encararlo. Iba blandiendo el cuchillo como un desquiciado, sonriendo con una expresión de locura y sin ninguna preocupación por su defensa. Lo único que le importaba era matarme.”

“Estaba a un par de metros cuando una flecha le atravesó el cuello. La fuerza del golpe casi lo bota al suelo, pero logró mantenerse en pie, y sabiendo que su muerte estaba próxima intentó matarme antes de ello. Avanzó otro paso, pero la siguiente flecha le atravesó un ojo y lo hizo caer al suelo. No se volvería a levantar.”

“Desde atrás los guardias de mi padre aparecieron corriendo, apuntando con sus flechas a los cuerpos aún calientes. Solo cuando comprobaron que no se volverían a levantar bajaron las armas. Me preguntaron si estaba bien o si me habían herido. Les dije que estaba ileso, que se preocuparan de la chica.”

“Tras atenderla, ambos me instaron a volver lo antes posible a Fuerte Terror. Los cuerpos de esas bestias se los dejamos a los lobos. Logré encontrar la fuente del olor que sentí durante la pelea. Era el cuerpo del acompañante de mi hermano, hasta su propia sangre tenía ese olor. Dejamos a la mujer en la aldea y volvimos a casa. Durante el camino les aseguré a mis acompañantes de que no se preocuparán por lo acontecido, que yo hablaría a mi padre personalmente sobre lo ocurrido.”

Domeric hizo una pausa antes de seguir. Edric se había quedado sin palabras ante lo narrado por su amigo. Jon no se veía mucho mejor. Su amigo continuó con la parte final de su historia.

“La reacción de mi padre tras contarle lo sucedido fue contradictoria. Pasaba de furia a preocupación de un momento a otro. Lo primero que hizo fue interrogarme hasta el último detalle de lo sucedido, y luego hizo lo mismo con los guardias. Después de ello, envió a Patas de Acero y a seis soldados más a la aldea, junto a uno de los arqueros que había estado conmigo.”

“Su misión era hacer desaparecer los restos de los cuerpos y asegurarse de que la chica no hablara de lo sucedido, fuera necesario para ello tierras, oro… o en un último caso, acero. Mi padre me prohibió volver a la aldea así que espero que ella haya elegido bien.”

“Luego de eso, me abofeteó. Solo una vez. Me dijo que lo que nunca más lo desobedeciera. Que yo era su legado, y que si me pasaba algo nuestra Casa desaparecería. Me obligó a permanecer en mis aposentos durante medio mes antes de dejarme salir nuevamente. Desde ese día no ha comentado lo ocurrido.”

Edric, Jon y Domeric continuaron cabalgando en silencio. Invernalia ya estaba a la vista. Nadie habló el resto del camino.

 

.*-*.^*-*.

 

-¿De verdad piensas comprometer a Sansa con el hijo de Lord Bolton? –preguntó Catelyn.

Su cabello rojizo caía como una cascada hacia el lecho que ambos compartían. Lord y Lady Stark pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en las habitaciones de la hija de Hoster Tully, y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba desesperado por un nuevo hijo, tampoco lo evitaban. Otro Stark siempre sería bienvenido. Bien sabía Ned que la familia podía desaparecer de un momento a otro.

-Tengo que por lo menos evaluarlo, Cat. El encargo de Lord Bolton fue implícitamente, una solicitud de su mano. –respondió Ned, incómodo al recordar los ojos del señor de Fuerte Terror-  Los Bolton son nuestros vasallos más fuertes, incluso más que los Manderly. Y a diferencia de Lord Wyman, no soy muy proclive a probar la lealtad de Roose Bolton. Bien saben mis antepasados lo fuertes que son las murallas de Fuerte Terror y lo cruel que pueden llegar a ser sus habitantes.

-Pero Ned, Sansa es nuestra hija mayor. Su mano debería estar reservada al hijo de un Gran Señor sureño. Los Tyrell tienen dos hijos solteros. El príncipe Doran también, incluyendo a uno de casi la misma edad de Sansa. Los Hightower, los Redwyne, los Royce, los Redfort. ¡Hasta el mismísimo Renly Baratheon está soltero, Ned! –insistió su esposa. - ¿Qué ganarás casando a tu hija con uno de tus propios vasallos?

\- Su lealtad. –respondió fríamente Ned. –No me interesa hacer alianzas con sureños. Los Stark pertenecemos al Norte y aquí debemos permanecer. –el Señor de Invernalia sonrío a su esposa. –Yo tuve suerte de encontrar la felicidad contigo Cat. Pero un matrimonio es una apuesta arriesgada, y no pienso apostar la felicidad de mi hija al criterio de un sureño que no conoce el honor.

-Entonces piensa en la felicidad de tu hija. –dijo su esposa - ¿De verdad crees que ella quiere pasar el resto de su vida aquí, en el Norte? Sabes que ella no es así. Sansa sueña con caballeros y torneos, con flores y bardos. Ella no encontrará eso aquí.

-Ella no será siempre una niña. El invierno se acerca, y ella es una Stark. –respondió Ned. – Además, tampoco la estoy obligando a casarse con un Umber o un Mormont que jamás ha visto en su vida. Domeric ha compartido con ella los últimos años, y está más que claro que ambos se aprecian. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

-No dudo de Domeric, dudo de su padre y su familia.

-Ambos sabemos que él no se parece a su padre.

-¡Quizás ahora que vive con nosotros Ned! ¿Quién sabe cómo será en Fuerte Terror? ¿Qué pasa si resulta ser un sujeto cruel que la golpea y la tortura por diversión?

-No lo es, ni lo será. Su padre siempre fue el mismo tipo de persona, aún a la edad de Domeric. Está más que claro que Domeric salió a su madre. –respondió Lord Stark. – Y aún en el caso extremo de que tuvieras razón, ¿dudas que Robb o yo llamaríamos a los abanderados para exigir justicia por una hija del Norte? Los Bolton serían culpables a los ojos de los hombres y los dioses. Estarían solos frente a nuestra furia.

-No me reconfortan tus palabras Ned. Lo intento, pero no puedo. –dijo Catelyn con una mirada triste, Eddard rápidamente la abrazó.

-Sabemos que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que nuestros hijos empezarán a dejar el nido. Agradezcamos el tiempo que nos queda con ellos. –le dijo Ned.

-¿Y en último caso por qué no la comprometes con Edric? Robb me ha dicho que ha estado enamorado de ella prácticamente desde que llegó. –insistió Catelyn. – Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, a diferencia de los Bolton no dudo del honor de los Dayne.

-No pienso comprometer a Sansa con Edric, lo pensé y lo deseché hace mucho tiempo. Sansa no sería feliz en Dorne. Tengo otros planes para Edric. –respondió Ned.

Cat parecía derrotada, pero aún tenía un último as bajo la manga.

-Hemos hablado de hijos de señores del Dominio, el Valle, Dorne e incluso el propio Renly Baratheon. Pero no hemos hablado de alguien muy cercano a ti –dijo Catelyn con una mirada indescifrable.

-A veces no me gusta la ambición que tienes Cat. –dijo Ned, suspirando.

-Alguno de nosotros debe tener ambición por ambos, mi señor. –respondió su esposa, sonriendo – El príncipe heredero es de la edad de Sansa, está soltero y tampoco está comprometido. El Rey es tu mejor amigo. Tus nietos podrían sentarse en el Trono de Hierro.

-¿De verdad quieres que envíe a Sansa a ese nido de víboras que es Desembarco? –respondió Ned, incrédulo.

\- Tu hija sería reina. – respondió Catelyn, tranquilamente - Seria la madre de reyes. Caballeros se matarían peleando por su favor en un torneo. ¿Crees acaso que no sería feliz?

-Temo por su seguridad. Robert es mi mejor amigo, pero aun así ha cometido errores en su vida que casi me han hecho desear nunca haberlo conocido. –Ned se revolvió en la cama, incómodo. El recuerdo de la Sala del Trono tras el Saqueo de Desembarco, de esos dos cuerpos cubiertos de capas carmesí, la sonrisa de Robert, -“ _Prométemelo Ned”-…_ Era algo que por más que deseaba no podría nunca olvidar.

– Además, el príncipe heredero no es solo hijo de Robert. Su madre es una Lannister. –continuó el Señor de Invernalia, alejando esos recuerdos de su mente. – Es el nieto de Tywin Lannister, es de la sangre del Matarreyes, ¿Qué pasará si el príncipe se parece más a la familia de su madre que a la de mi amigo?

-No podemos controlar todo, mi amor. –respondió su esposa con dulzura. –Solo podemos rezar a los dioses porque todo salga bien.

-Son nuestras decisiones las que sellan nuestro destino. –respondió Lord Stark, seguro. Todo pareció más claro tras esas palabras. -Confío en Domeric. Aceptaré la oferta de Lord Bolton.

-¿Sabes que si Robert quiere unir a la Casa Real con los Stark deberás hacerlo, cierto?

-Él también tiene una hija. Si la ofrece para Robb. no dudaré en aceptarlo. Así Lord Karstark dejará de traer a Alys con cada una de sus visitas, y volveré a escribir a Yohn Royce para recordar viejas glorias, y no para hablar de posibles matrimonios. –el pensamiento era tentador para el Señor de Invernalia.

-Ambos sabemos que si el Rey quiere a una de tus hijas para su príncipe, eso será lo que tendrá.

-Por eso prefiero comprometer a Sansa lo antes posible. Antes de que Robert se acuerde de su amigo del Norte.

-No estoy de acuerdo Ned, pero confío en ti.

-Debemos estar unidos, Cat. Benjen debería llegar mañana o pasado a Invernalia, y debemos hablar de muchas cosas. Como me gustaría que no se hubiese ido al Muro. y ahora tener unos cuantos sobrinos lobo merodeando junto a nuestros hijos. –Ned sonrío tristemente frente a tal pensamiento.- Pero bueno, ya está hecho. Aprovecharemos el tiempo que el Primer Explorador de la Guardia de la Noche puede ceder a su familia lo más posible.

Ambos consideraron como terminada su conversación y se aprestaron a dormir.

En el Norte, los vientos helados comenzaron a avanzar hacia el sur. Y con ellos, criaturas de pesadilla, que no se habían visto en miles de años, se aprestaban a atacar los reinos de los hombres.

En el Este, una doncella de pelo plateado y ojos púrpuras se veía al espejo mientras se cepillaba. Nieta, hija y hermana de reyes de la sangre del dragón, la princesa exiliada se aprestaba a casarse con un señor de la guerra en un matrimonio que no quería.

Y en el Sur, un cuervo volaba rumbo al Invernalia con una carta atada a su pata. La carta tenía el sello del venado coronado, y traía malas noticias para el Señor del Norte, que sentiría por segunda vez en su vida lo terrible que es la muerte de un padre a la distancia.

El juego de tronos había comenzado, y Poniente lo pagaría con sangre.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con respecto a Domeric: Al volver del Valle su padre lo envió a Invernalia a presentarse ante los Stark. Ahí se hizo amigo de Edric, y este lo presentó al resto de la familia, generando un vínculo con ellos que haría que el Bolton no se preocupara de su hermano bastardo hasta mucho después que en el canon. Al haberse atrasado la historia algunos años, Ramsay no pudo aguantar sus instintos psicóticos más tiempo y comenzó a hacer atrocidades con Ned Stark aún vivo, sucediendo lo narrado por Dom.


	3. Un Rey en Invernalia

**300 A.L.** - **Invernalia**

 

_“Querida Allyria._

_No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última carta, lo sé. Pero en los últimos días han pasado tantas cosas que creo que debo escribirte. Primero que todo, Lord Stark recibió un cuervo desde Desembarco del Rey. La Mano del Rey, Jon Arryn, ha muerto y ahora el Rey se dirige a Invernalia. Lord Stark estaba muy triste al saber la noticia, el hombre había sido como un padre para él._

_Además, Lord Stark comprometió a  Sansa con el heredero de Lord Bolton, Domeric. Hubo un banquete en Invernalia para celebrarlo. Ya te he hablado de Sansa antes. Es dulce y bella como una flor de invierno. Dom también es un buen hombre y un gran amigo. Si soy sincero la verdad no sé qué pensar al respecto, me siento más que confundido._

_Finalmente Mikken, el herrero de Invernalia, me forjó mi primera espada por orden de Lord Stark. Es una espada bastarda para ocupar con una o dos manos. Me siento vivo cuando la tengo en mis manos. Probablemente ya soy uno de los mejores espadachines de Invernalia, pero prefiero mantenerme fuera del foco de atención. Le agradecí a Lord Eddard y a Mikken por la espada, y el segundo se comprometió a forjarme una armadura para mi próximo día del nombre. ¿Me imaginas en armadura?_

_Te extraño mucho, y sé que tú también me extrañas. Intentaré visitar Campoestrella apenas pueda. Manda mis saludos a Lord Dondarrion y a la gente del castillo._

_Siempre tuyo, Edric.”_

 

Edric terminó de escribir la carta y subió a la torre del maestre para enviarla. Luwin se encontraba en su habitación, y lo ayudó a poner al ave en camino. Antes de la llegada del dorniense a Invernalia, solo había un cuervo que volara hasta desde la fortaleza invernal hasta Lanza del Sol, pero desde entonces Luwin había criado tres más que viajaban entre Campoestrella y el Norte, así que Ed podía escribirle a su tía cada una quincena y a veces menos.

La carta que anunció la muerte del Señor del Nido de Águilas y Mano del Rey, había llegado a Invernalia dos días después del anuncio del compromiso entre Sansa Stark y Domeric Bolton. Edric había comido y bebido con los demás en la mesa de honor de la fortaleza norteña, mientras veía como la pelirroja sonreía y reía como por el acuerdo entre su padre y el señor de Fuerte Terror. El dorniense tenía pensamientos encontrados. Era feliz por sus amigos, pero triste por sus propios sentimientos.

Jon había notado su incomodidad, y conociendo su causa, lo había hecho beber hasta que ambos perdieron la conciencia. Ambos hubieran sido castigados por Lord Stark al día siguiente, si no fuera porque casi toda Invernalia amaneció igual, incluyendo al hijo mayor de Lord Eddard… y a su propio hermano Benjen, quien ante el primer compromiso de un miembro de su familia en casi veinte años, anunció que por un día iba a dar rienda suelta a su consumo de vino.

Edric juró que no volvería a beber de esa forma en su vida. Hay ciertos dolores que son peores incluso que los que puedes recibir en una batalla. La resaca de vino se encuentra entre ellos.

Pero después de la llegada de la carta desde el sur, la alegría ocasionada por el compromiso entre Sansa y Domeric quedó atrás. Toda Invernalia estaba de duelo por el dolor de su señor. Los norteños también lloraban por aquel señor del Valle que había iniciado una rebelión, antes de entregar a sus pupilos a un rey loco.

La carta traía más noticas. El rey, la reina, el príncipe heredero, sus hermanos y casi trescientas personas más se dirigían al hogar de los Stark en la comitiva real. Eso significaba que el castillo debía estar preparado para una visita como no se había visto en muchísimo tiempo. Banderas debían ser reemplazadas, escudos nuevamente pintados, chimeneas limpiadas, sillas y mesas reparadas. El castillo de los Stark debía estar listo para la visita de un Rey.

Lady Catelyn y el mayordomo de Invernalia, Vayon Poole, estaban junto al Maestre Luwin revisando las reservas de alimentos, bebidas y otros de la fortaleza. El verano había sido uno de los más largos de los que se tenía registro, y por ello los graneros de Invernalia estaban llenos. Pero una visita desde el sur requería mucha comida y bebida, y era el deber de la Señora de Invernalia procurar que hubiera suficiente alimento disponible.

Lord Stark y su hermano estaban en el despacho del primero, hablando sobre diversos temas, de los cuales el más importante era la amenaza del nuevo Rey-Mas-Allá-del-Muro, Mance Rayder, y su probable ataque al Muro.

A lo largo de la historia muchos ejércitos salvajes habían intentado invadir el Norte, pero al final siempre fueron rechazados. Ahora era un caso diferente. Si bien el último Rey-Más-Allá-del-Muro había sido derrotado en Lago Largo por las fuerzas de los Umber y los Stark hace ochenta años, en aquella ocasión la Guardia de la Noche era cuatro veces más fuerte que en la actualidad… y aun así el Lord Stark de aquel tiempo pagó la victoria con su vida.

Por el precario estado de la Guardia de la Noche actual, la intervención de las casas norteñas en la defensa del Muro era algo obligado si es que se quería evitar que éste cayera. Por ello es que el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Lord Jeor Mormont, había permitido a Benjen a mantenerse en el castillo de sus antepasados por el tiempo que estimara conveniente, con la expresa instrucción de quedarse por lo menos hasta la visita del Rey.

Finalmente, los hombres Stark, Theon, Domeric y el propio Edric debieron visitar contra su voluntad al barbero, con el objetivo de estar presentables para la visita de la familia real. Del mismo modo a Arya se le había prohibido salir a cabalgar, para furia de la norteña.

Sansa se probaba un vestido nuevo todos los días con el fin de buscar el perfecto. Si bien la pelirroja ya estaba comprometida, aun así quería ser ella quién se llevara toda la atención de los ojos sureños.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, hasta que los vigías de Invernalia anunciaron estandartes reales acercándose a la fortaleza.

 

*-*-*-*-.

 

Una marea dorada, carmesí y plata entraba por la puerta principal de Invernalia. Los nobles, caballeros, espadas juramentadas, jinetes libres y otros que componían a la comitiva, poco a poco llenaban el patio principal del castillo. Los estandartes reales –el venado coronado- ondeaban con el viento norteño sobre ellos.

Los Stark esperaban en la entrada a la fortaleza interior a los visitantes sureños. Exceptuando a Jon Nieve, todos estaban presentes, incluyendo a Rickon. A un costado de los hijos del Señor de Invernalia se encontraban Ed y Theon. Muchísimos notables destacaban entre los sureños. Si bien el dorniense no conocía a ninguno personalmente, no había que esforzarse mucho para reconocer al Matarreyes, o a su hermano el Gnomo, o a Sandor Clegane con su yelmo en forma de sabueso cubriendo su cara quemada.

Edric observó a quién lideraba la comitiva. Flanqueado por dos caballeros de la Guardia Real, un hombre de un tamaño impresionante cabalgaba sobre un corcel negro. Sus ropas lujosas no se comparaban a la corona de oro sólido que repasaba sobre su cabeza. Su cabello era negro como el mar a medianoche y unos furiosos ojos azules destacaban en su cara, pero esos ojos reflejaban más cansancio que dicha.

Sin embargo, el Rey se animó al ver a Lord Stark. Al descender de su caballo todos los habitantes del castillo se arrodillaron frente a su soberano, que caminó hasta estar frente a su Guardián del Norte. Con su mano le indicó que se levantara.

-Alteza –dijo Lord Stark, poniéndose de pie.- Invernalia y el Norte se encuentran a vuestra disposición.

El Rey mantuvo una expresión seria. – ¿Sigues sin sonreír ni aunque te mataran Ned?

El norteño se permitió una sonrisa. –Debe ser por el clima, Alteza.

Ambos hombres rieron y se fundieron en un abrazo. El resto de los presentes se pusieron de pie. El rey procedió a saludar a Catelyn, luego a Benjen, y finalmente a los hijos de Ned. Se puso serio frente a Robb y le dijo que esperaba que fuera tan buen señor como su padre. A continuación dijo a Bran que si lograba tener habilidad con la espada no tendría problema alguno en nombrarlo Guardia Real cuando tuviera la edad, y al pequeño Rickon le sonrío y le revolvió el pelo. A Sansa le besó su mano y le dijo que era tan bella como su madre a su edad, y frente a la enojada Arya no dijo nada, pero sonrío.

Ni Theon ni Edric fueron tomados en cuenta por el Rey, que luego de terminar con las introducciones de los hijos de Ned, procedió a dirigirse a las criptas de Invernalia junto a Lord Stark. La reina trató de impedirlo, pero una sola mirada hizo que se quedara callada. Benjen Stark al ver la situación avisó que iba a esperar a Ned y al Rey en el despacho del primero, y luego se retiró.

Lady Stark acudió rápidamente al rescate de la reina, invitándola a pasar al interior del castillo junto con sus hijos. La reina exhibía una sonrisa forzosa mientras presentaba a sus propios hijos. Si bien los tres eran rubios como su madre y con los ojos verdes como esmeraldas que caracterizaban a los Lannister, en realidad no eran muy parecidos entre ellos.

El príncipe heredero Joffrey tenía una expresión que casi se podía categorizar de asco al ser presentado a los Stark, con una actitud exageradamente altiva. Su hermano Tommen mantenía una actitud tímida, pero parecía un buen chico. Era más bajo y regordete que sus hermanos y pese a ser casi de la misma edad que Bran se veía mucho más niño que este. Finalmente, la princesa Myrcella era su madre en miniatura, pero rodeada de una atmósfera mucho más agradable. Sonrío cortésmente a todos los Stark, pero ninguna sonrisa fue más grande que la que le dedicó a Robb. El pelirrojo simuló no darse cuenta de ello.

Lady Stark presentó rápidamente a Theon y Edric como los “pupilos” de Lord Stark y sin más miramientos, se dirigió hacia el interior de Invernalia, donde Vayon Poole esperaba a la familia real para indicarles sus aposentos. El resto de la comitiva poco a poco se disolvió, los nobles eran escoltados por criados de los Stark hacia sus habitaciones, mientras que el resto de los sureños se dirigió rápidamente hacia las tabernas y burdeles de la ciudad invernal.

Theon Greyjoy murmuró algo de ir a entablar conversación con alguna recién llegada que quisiera ser conocer al heredero de las Islas de Hierro, y se alejó de Ed. El dorniense estaba buscando con la vista a Jon cuando un guantelete de un plateado casi blanco se posó sobre su hombro.

-¿Tu eres Edric Dayne? ¿El pupilo de Lord Stark, o me equivoco? – preguntó una voz profunda pero a la vez despreocupada.

Ed se volteó y observó al dueño de la voz. La compleja armadura de un blanco inmaculado que portaba lo identificaba inmediatamente como miembro de la Guardia Real. Los bucles dorados que poseía y el color de sus ojos, idénticos al de la Reina y sus hijos, hacían su identidad obvia.

-No os equivocáis, Ser. –respondió Edric al Matarreyes. –Soy Edric Dayne.

Al escuchar esto y escudriñar las facciones del dorniense, Jaime Lannister sonrío, pero no de manera burlesca.

-Cuando tenía tu edad, conocí a tu tío. –dijo el guardia real. Las uniones de acero de su armadura sonaron cuando retiró su mano del hombro del dorniense. –Fue el mejor caballero que jamás he conocido. Os parecéis muchísimo a él, físicamente hablando... y bueno, incluso en Desembarco del Rey se escucha la historia de cierto escudero que venció a uno de los hijos de Bronze Yohn.

Ed sonrío modestamente. El Matarreyes lo estaba claramente halagando, y si bien sabía que al provenir de él no era algo completamente positivo, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido por sus palabras.

-Sois muy amable, Ser Jaime. –respondió Edric. –Debo admitir que intento seguir el camino que trazó mi tío Arthur, por lo que vuestras palabras me animan.

El patio de Invernalia ya estaba casi desocupado. Unos pocos mozos de cuadras terminaban de dirigir a los últimos caballos hacia los establos, mientras algunos guardias charlaban con los recién llegados. El viento norteño mecía la capa blanca del guardia real.

-Un objetivo noble. –respondió Jaime, despreocupado. – Debo suponer que también deseáis convertiros en Espada del Amanecer cuando seáis caballero. –Lannister señaló su hombro – Tenía quince años cuando _Albor_ tocó mi hombro. Tuve que pasar toda una noche arrodillado en un septo antes de ello, pero valió la pena. Me había arrodillado como un niño, pero después de que esa espada blanca rozó mi piel atravesando la túnica, me levanté como un hombre.

-¿Mi tío fue quién os convirtió en caballero?

-Así es. Hasta el día de hoy atesoró ese momento como el más importante de mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando el Toro Blanco puso esta capa blanca sobre mis hombros en Harrenhal me sentí tan feliz –dijo el guardia real, sonriendo tristemente. – Desearía haber aprendido más de Arthur. El tiempo que fuimos hermanos fue demasiado corto. Bien hallado joven Edric. –el Matarreyes miró por última vez al dorniense, y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del castillo.

-Bien hallado Ser Jaime. –respondió Ed.

Tras avanzar un par de metros, Lannister se detuvo para mirar a Edric por encima de su hombro –Ah, Dayne. Estaría gustoso en entrenar con vos uno de estos días. Veamos si vuestra habilidad es tan buena como dicen los rumores. –El Matarreyes sonrío nuevamente, - Si queréis hablar, buscadme. Conozco varias historias sobre tu tío que probablemente solo yo y Ser Barristan sabemos.

-Lo haré, gracias.

El guardia real le hizo un guiño y salió de su vista.

Edric quedó confundido. Si era sincero, la opinión que poseía del Matarreyes antes del encuentro de hoy era completamente negativa. Causa de ello era el repudio que casi todo hombre honorable de Poniente tenía a quién rompió su voto más solemne, asesinando a sangre fría al Rey que había jurado proteger.

Lord Eddard era alguien que detestaba especialmente a Jaime Lannister. El  hecho de que fuera el hijo de Lord Tywin -otro hombre profundamente despreciado por él-, y que al final de la rebelión, el norteño lo hubiera encontrado sentado en el Trono de Hierro con el cadáver de Aerys aún caliente a sus pies, causaban que el guardia real fuera casi una quimera para el Señor de Invernalia.

Pero ahora el dorniense había conocido una faceta del caballero de la cual no sospechaba siquiera su existencia, y había sido una experiencia agradable. Estaría encantado de volver a hablar con Ser Jaime, y poder conocer más detalles de la vida de su tío era algo que agradecía profundamente.

Ed interrumpió su introspección tras avistar a Jon, acercándose a él.

-Oye Ed, ¿te parece si vamos al Bosque de Dioses? –preguntó Nieve – Robb me dijo que apenas pudiera escapar de Lady Catelyn iría hacia allá.

-De acuerdo Jon, vamos.- respondió el dorniense.

La visita real a Invernalia recién comenzaba.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

-Ella se merecía un lugar mejor donde descansar, Ned. Debería estar en un prado donde le llegara el sol del verano, en una playa de arenas blancas y mares turquesa como Bastión de Tormentas. No en una cripta oscura donde nadie la visite. –murmuró el Rey, casi llorando.

-Ella pertenecía al Norte, alteza. Y este es su lugar. –respondió Ned. –Además le traigo flores cada vez que puedo, lo mismo que Benjen cuando viene a Invernalia. A ella… le gustaban las flores.

La estatua de Lyanna Stark la representaba bien, pero nada podía igualar la belleza que había poseído en vida. No era algo solo físico, era su espíritu lo que la había hecho tan atractiva para quienes la conocieron, desde el más humilde criado de Invernalia hasta el Príncipe de Rocadragón. Dos hombres poderosos la habían amado y Poniente lo había pagado con ríos de sangre.

A Ned a veces le entristecía que Arya fuera tan parecida a ella, y otras veces lo asustaba. Todavía recordaba la última vez que vio a su hermana con vida.

- _Promételo_ – había dicho en una habitación del piso más alto de la Torre de la Alegría, que olía a rosas y sangre. - _Prométemelo Ned._

Y Ned se lo había prometido, y su hermana había muerto tranquila. Cumpliría su promesa por el resto de sus días.

-Juré matar a Rhaegar por eso –dijo el Rey, mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Y lo hicisteis. –respondió el Señor de Invernalia.

-Solo una vez. –respondió amargamente Robert Baratheon.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, recordando a sus muertos. Tiempo después Ned rompió el silencio.

-Deberíamos volver Alteza, vuestra esposa debe estar esperándote. 

-Que los Otros se lleven a mi esposa.  –dijo bruscamente Robert, con una furia apenas contenida en su voz.

-Si no queréis partir, aprovecha de decirme que fue lo que le ocurrió a Jon –repuso Ned, sabiendo que Robert evitaría volver a Cersei lo más que pudiera.

-Fue todo demasiado rápido Ned. Un día estaba tan fuerte como un toro, y al siguiente estaba en cama, con fiebre y retorciéndose de dolor. Agonizó tres días antes de morir. –dijo el Rey, con tristeza reflejada en sus facciones nuevamente. – Antes de fallecer llamó a Lord Royce y lo nombró Lord Protector del Valle. Me hizo firmar el documento. Demonios, incluso cuando estaba muriendo el viejo halcón intentaba cuidar el futuro del reino. Como quise a ese hombre –el Rey se tapó la cara con las manos.

Ned pusó su mano en su hombro. –Yo también Robert, yo también.

El Rey se quedó callado unos momentos, mientras recuperaba la calma. Tras ello retomó la conversación.

-La hermana de tu esposa intentó llevarse a tu sobrino de vuelta al Nido de Águilas, pero Lord Royce dijo que era mejor que fuera a Piedra de las Runas como pupilo, para que tuviera compañía con más gente de su edad y empezará a crecer algo. - Dijo el Rey– Los Siete saben cuánto lo necesita, ese niño es débil como un gorrión, y sobre sus hombros tiene la responsabilidad de ser el último heredero de la Casa del halcón.

-Y Lisa, ¿cómo se lo tomó?

 -Como era esperable. Gritó, lloró, destrozó la Torre de la Mano, y finalmente tomó un barco y volvió al Valle. –respondió Robert. –Lo lamento por ella, pero estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotectora con el niño. Así que firmé un decreto real confirmando el título de Lord Protector a Bronze Yohn, lo que le daba autoridad para tomar como pupilo al niño. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por nuestro querido y viejo Jon.

-Una sabia decisión amigo mío. Ambos sabemos que Yohn es un buen hombre.

-Sí, y también recuerdo una vez que te derribó del caballo a los segundos de haber comenzado un duelo. –respondió el Rey, con una carcajada.

-Disculpadme alteza, pero yo recuerdo que luego también te derribó sin mayores problemas. –respondió sonriendo Ned.

-Ah, no recordaba eso. –dijo el Rey, contrariado. –Veo que sigues siendo quién me ayuda a corregir mis errores, Ned. Lo que es perfecto frente a lo que voy a decirte.

Eddard sabía lo que veía, pero aun así no estaba preparado.

-Te necesito en el sur, viejo amigo. Necesito a alguien de confianza, alguien que me sepa corregir, y que no se cague en los pantalones solo porque soy el Rey. –dijo seriamente Robert, sacando una piocha de oro desde uno de sus bolsillos. – Lord Stark, os nombro Mano del Rey.

Eddard se puso en rodillas. –Alteza, me honráis. Pero no soy la persona indicada para tal honor.

-Tonterías Ned, sois la persona indicada. Eres mi mejor amigo y uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido en mi vida. –respondió el Rey, sosteniendo la insignia con forma de mano. –Además no os estoy honrando, te estoy ordenando que os ocupéis del reino mientras yo como, cago y fornico. ¿Sabes que se dice del Rey y la Mano?

-Lo sé, Robert. Pero no me causa gracia.

-A ti nada te causa gracia. Estoy seguro, es el clima norteño. –respondió Robert, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Ven conmigo al sur y el calor te devolverá la risa. Estábamos destinados a gobernar juntos Ned. El Trono de Hierro lo ganamos juntos, destruimos a los Targaryen juntos, si Lyanna siguiera viva seríamos hermanos. –La cara del Rey se entristeció al nombrar a la hermana de Ned, pero rápidamente se alegró nuevamente. –Pero aun no es tarde para ello. Tengo un hijo y tú una hija, Joffrey y tu hija mayor, uniremos nuestras casas.

-Me temo que Sansa ya está comprometida, Alteza. –respondió Ned, contrariado frente a que las predicciones de Catelyn estaban sucediendo. – Un par de días antes de que nos llegara el cuervo que trajo las noticias de Jon, habíamos anunciado su compromiso con Domeric Bolton. El heredero de Lord Roose.

-¿Qué? ¿Bolton? –respondió estupefacto Robert. - ¿El mismo que dijo que matáramos a Ser Barristan tras el Tridente? Por los dioses Ned, ¿Cómo comprometes a tu hija con alguien así?

-Domeric no se parece a su padre, Robert. –respondió Eddard. –Te sorprenderías, yo mismo no me lo esperaba.

-De acuerdo Ned, de acuerdo. ¿Y tu hija menor?

-Arya es muy joven para casarse, Robert. Además también tengo planes para ella. Lo lamento. –respondió Eddard, enigmáticamente.

-¿Planes? Ned, ¡Estoy ofreciéndote la mano del futuro Rey para tu hija! ¡Tu sangre se sentaría en el Trono de Hierro! Hay familias que matarían por tal honor. –dijo Robert, incrédulo frente a las palabras de su amigo.- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso?

-Su felicidad. –respondió Eddard, solemne. –Arya no está hecha para la corte. Condenarla a vivir en ella sería una crueldad que no estoy dispuesto a cometer.

-Por los dioses Ned. Definitivamente el clima del Norte les afecta la cabeza. –murmuró el Rey, mientras sacudía su propio cráneo. –Está bien, si no quieres que tus nietos se sienten en el Trono de Hierro, serán los míos los que se sienten en el de Invernalia. Myrcella todavía es joven, pero es tan bella como su madre y todo lo dulce que ella no es. Será una gran esposa para tu Robb.

-Estaría encantado, Robert. Honráis al Norte y a su gente otorgándonos una princesa como esposa del futuro Señor de Invernalia. –respondió Eddard, mucho más tranquilo al ver que la situación había terminado en el mejor escenario posible.

-Muy bien Lord Stark, ese es mi precio. Asume como Mano del Rey y una princesa será la próxima Lady Stark. Un trato justo.

-Me parece aceptable, Robert. –respondió Ned.

-Excelente Ned. Entonces todo está arreglado. Anunciaremos el compromiso y tu nuevo cargo en un banquete para celebrar.  –dijo el Rey, un poco aburrido ya de seguir hablando del mismo tema. – Una cosa más, Myrcella todavía es muy joven para venir al Norte, así que se permanecerá en Desembarco hasta que crezca un poco más. Sería ideal que tus hijas nos acompañaran al sur mientras tanto, para que la preparen para su nuevo hogar. ¿Quién mejor para enseñarte sobre el Norte que una Stark de Invernalia?

Ned hizo una mueca. Llevar a sus hijas al nido de víboras que era Desembarco del Rey era lo último que quería hacer. Pero tampoco veía una alternativa que ofrecerle a Robert, y ya había probado bastante los límites de su paciencia. No tenía otra opción que aceptar.

-De acuerdo Robert. Estoy seguro que mis hijas cumplirán con su deber. –respondió, derrotado.

-¡Excelente, Ned!- respondió alegremente el Baratheon, mientras palmoteaba la espalda de Lord Stark. –Entonces no hay nada más que discutir. Subamos y vamos a comer algo, estoy hambriento.

Ambos hombres salieron de las criptas, con las estatuas de los Stark caídos observándolos con ojos de disgusto.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

El banquete en honor al Rey había sido el mayor que Edric había visto en su vida.

El normalmente austero Norte ofreció lo mejor de sus bodegas al soberano de los Siete Reinos y sus acompañantes. La carne y la cerveza abundaban de una forma digna de un banquete en el Dominio, para el deleite de los sureños.

Pero pese a las caras de cortesía de algunos, y de alegría de otros, el dorniense notaba que los norteños en el fondo estaban incómodos frente al despilfarro que tal festín significaba.

De todos modos las risas abundaban, y las alegres conversaciones ebrias se contaban por centenares, así como el canto de un bardo que había llegado con la comitiva real.

Edric estaba sentado junto a Benjen Stark y Theon Greyjoy, al final de la mesa de los nobles. La familia real (incluyendo a los hermanos de la reina) y los propios Stark eran los únicos ocupantes de dicha posición. Ni siquiera Jon Nieve había sido permitido en ella, aunque según observaba el dorniense desde lo alto, el bastardo de Lord Stark estaba disfrutando estar lejos del ojo inquisidor de su padre, tomando cuantas copas de vino quería.

Theon ya no intentaba entablar conversación. Al comienzo del banquete había empezado a hablar de sus últimas visitas al Leño Humeante o de las diferentes chicas que conocía en las afueras de Invernalia, pero el tema de conversación que tanto interés causaba en Robb no ocasionaba el mismo efecto en su tío. Luego de ello el Greyjoy se había enfocado en su plato y había cerrado la boca.

Edric en cambio, encontraba agradable charlar con el hermano de Lord Stark. Tras haber crecido en Invernalia, el dorniense veía a la Guardia de la Noche con casi el mismo respeto que un norteño, teniendo una opinión de la vieja orden totalmente diferente a la de la gran mayoría de sus compatriotas en el sur.

Benjen Stark era un poco más delgado que su hermano, sus facciones eran más angulosas y sus ojos más claros, pero poseía el mismo aura de solemnidad que él. Según le había contado a Edric, desde pequeño había deseado unirse a la Guardia de la Noche, pero su deseo tuvo que esperar hasta la adultez por culpa de la Rebelión, donde debió quedarse como el Stark en Invernalia.

Tras unirse a la orden tras el fin de la guerra, ascendió rápidamente y logró tomar la posición de Primer Explorador, cargo que ostentaba hasta la fecha. De vez en cuando viajaba a Invernalia a ver a su familia, pero solo por pocos días y en ocasiones que se contaban con los dedos.

El dorniense le preguntó si alguna vez se había arrepentido de su decisión.

-La verdad es que extraño muchísimas cosas. –respondió Benjen. –El hogar y la familia son irreemplazables…  y bueno, la comida no es la misma –añadió sonriendo un instante, pero volviendo a estar serio casi de inmediato.-Pero no estaría tranquilo estando acá. Uno debe cumplir con su deber Edric, lo quiera o no. –sorbió un poco de vino. –Allá arriba hay cosas oscuras, y somos muy pocos quienes defendemos al reino de ellas. Temo el día en que nos ataquen en fuerza y no logremos contenerlos.

-Pero Lord Benjen…

-Por favor Edric, ya te he dicho muchas veces que me digas Ben. –dijo el hermano negro. – No soy un Lord y tampoco soy tan viejo como mi hermano.

-Como quieras, Ben. El Muro tiene trescientas varas de altura. Descontando el mar o que los salvajes hagan túneles, ¿Cómo podría un ejército sobrepasarlo?

-No es tan sencillo como crees. –respondió el Stark. –Ningún muro es más fuerte que los hombres que lo defienden, ni siquiera El Muro. Los salvajes no necesitan pasar todo un ejército, basta con que algunos cientos que evadan las patrullas y pasen al Agasajo para desatar el caos. En la Guardia somos menos de mil hombres y estamos repartidos en tres castillos. Si esos cientos de salvajes atacan la Torre Sombría desde el sur, mientras miles lo hacen del norte, podrían tomar el castillo y el Puente de los Cráneos antes de que lográramos enviar refuerzos. 

Pensar en tal escenario dejó a Edric helado, y que la expresión de Benjen fuera completamente seria no mejoraba la situación.

Ambas caras destacaban fuera de lugar entre la alegría del banquete. El destino pareció reírse de ellos cuando el bardo presente empezó a cantar “La doncella del invierno”. La capa negra con retazos rojos del cantante ondeaba con los movimientos de su dueño, interpretando la triste melodía.

-Pero si solo necesitan hacer eso, ¿Cómo es que no lo han hecho? –preguntó finalmente el dorniense.

-Porque los salvajes no conocen la disciplina. Viven en tribus, en clanes que no superan los cientos. –respondió Benjen. –Y lo más importante, pelean entre ellos. Siempre hay tribus en guerra con otras. Nosotros nos referimos a los salvajes como si fueran un solo grupo, pero la verdad es que son centenares y cada uno solo se preocupa de sí mismo.

-Pero ahora eso cambió, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Edric.

-Parece que ser el escudero de mi hermano significa tener acceso a más información de la que creía. Sí, cada vez hay más aldeas vacías, y los pocos ojos que tenemos al norte del Muro nos dicen que los salvajes se están uniendo en un ejército. Cada vez que han hecho eso, significa una sola cosa. Van a intentar atravesar El Muro.

-¿Por eso es que Lord Mormont quiere que hables con el Rey? ¿Para pedirle ayuda?

-Si, el Viejo Oso tenía la esperanza de que convenciera al viejo amigo de Ned en enviar ayuda al Muro. –respondió Benjen mientras observaba a Robert, quién iba por su cuarta jarra de vino de la noche.  – Pero parece que el Rey no es la persona que esperábamos que fuera. Dudo que recuerde lo que hablemos al día siguiente. Es una lástima, el Robert que recordaba por último era un gran guerrero. Ahora dudo que pueda correr.

-Quizás Lord Stark pueda convencerlo, el Rey lo nombró su Mano.

-Quizás Ed, pero uno con la edad aprende a juzgar a las personas. –respondió Ben, suspirando. –Este Rey no nos ayudará en nada, y su hijo es sureño hasta la médula. El Trono de Hierro no se preocupará del Muro antes de que este caiga, esa es la amarga realidad. –la cara del hermano negro era casi de funeral, pero cambió rápidamente. – Pero bueno, ya han sido bastante malos augurios por esta noche. Iré a charlar con Jon ahí abajo si no te molesta, creo que está bebiendo demasiado vino para su bien.

-Para nada. Hablaremos en otra ocasión.

El Stark se despidió y se retiró de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia su sobrino sentado entre los escuderos. Theon también se había parado, así que el dorniense estaba en silencio, atacando un pedazo bastante apetitoso de venado, cuando dos cabezas rubias se sentaron a su lado.

-Dayne. –dijo una voz parecida a la del Matarreyes.        El dorniense se giró y efectivamente era el guardia real. En su otro costado se sentó su hermano, el Gnomo.

-Ser Jaime –saludó el dorniense.

-Te presento a mi hermano, Tyrion. –dijo el gemelo de la reina, señalando al enano. – Todo lo que no tiene en altura lo tiene en inteligencia, así que cuidado con su lengua.

-Por favor Jaime, que intentas insinuarle al chico. No tienes nada que temer de mí, dorniense. Salvo que seas una jarra de vino -dijo Tyrion, sonriendo al tiempo que intentaba tomar una de las jarras de la mesa, cosa que fue evitada por su hermano.

-Descansa un poco antes de seguir Tyrion. Ya te ves bastante mareado y la noche aún es joven.

-Me conmueve tu preocupación querido hermano. –respondió el Lannister, abandonando el intento de tomar la jarra. – De todos modos necesito cambiarle el agua al pájaro. Hablaremos en otra ocasión joven Dayne, nos vemos.

Tras decir eso, el enano se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del salón.

 -Mi hermano es una persona bastante particular. Lee tanto como bebe, y ambas cosas las hace en exceso. –dijo Ser Jaime, tomando una copa. – Veo que hablabais con el hermano de Lord Stark. ¿Un cuervo no es cierto?

-Así es. –respondió Edric. –Lord Benjen es el Primer Explorador de la Guardia de la Noche. Suele visitar Invernalia de vez en cuando, como lo está haciendo ahora. Es una persona muy honrada, dejar todos los privilegios de ser un Stark para servir en El Muro es una decisión que no cualquiera tomaría.

-No lo dudo. –dijo el Lannister, aunque el dorniense no pudo decidir si lo había dicho sincera o irónicamente. –De todos modos, debo admitir que la idea de ir a congelarme al Muro no me parece muy inteligente. No es algo que haría voluntariamente.

-Pero Ser, al final los votos de la Guardia Real son casi los mismos de la Guardia de la Noche –protestó el dorniense – Si no mal recuerdo, nuestro maestre nos dijo que Aegon el Conquistador formó vuestra orden a semejanza de ella.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre tener que proteger al Rey y su familia, y montar guardia en un Muro gigante mientras intentas no congelarte. –respondió secamente Jaime, mientras se servía un trozo de carne asada. – Además, la gran mayoría de los miembros de la Guardia de la Noche son criminales que la prefirieron antes de enfrentar la Justicia del Rey. En cambio ser elegido para la Guardia Real significa ser distinguido como uno de los mejores caballeros del reino, o por lo menos lo era cuando tenía tu edad.

Lannister sonrío nuevamente de manera triste, antes de continuar. – Quizás tienes más razón de la que crees, al decir que ambas órdenes se parecen. Actualmente la Guardia Real está en la ruina, los miembros más nuevos fueron elegidos más por complacer a familias a las que mi padre o Robert les debían algo, que por su habilidad… o su honor. Aunque bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para criticar a alguien más por su honor?

Edric notó que si bien el caballero no estaba ebrio, quizás las copas que había bebido habían destrabado su lengua más de lo normal. El guardia real continuó.

-Solo Ser Barristan y quizás Arys Oakheart poseen algo de honor entre nosotros. El resto son caballeros del montón, y eso significa que lo único que buscan es satisfacer sus propios deseos. A veces me preguntó cómo siquiera los nombraron caballeros.

Jaime paró para tomar un trago de vino. –Meryn Trant podría ser el matón de un pueblo pequeño. Preston Greenfield es un pusilánime con una afición a las putas; y Mandon Moore no es mejor que un mercenario, aunque no niegue que sabe defenderse con la espada. Los tres no durarían en despellejar a un niño si  mi hermana o Joffrey se los ordenaran. Boros Blount en cambio es un glotón obeso que dudo que pueda vencer a un escudero. –Ser Jaime suspiró – Pasé de servir junto al Toro Blanco, un Príncipe de Dorne y la propia Espada del Amanecer, a un montón de hombres que no son mejores que un caballero errante. Con el perdón de Ser Duncan el Alto si es que me está escuchando desde el más allá.

Edric sonrío con el último comentario del Matarreyes, aunque mantuvo la compostura al procesar todo lo que había dicho antes de él. Ser Jaime pareció aprobar tal conducta, y terminó su monólogo con una pregunta.

.En fin, quería hablarte de otra cosa. ¿Sabes cómo fue la pelea entre tu tío y el Caballero Sonriente? –preguntó el Lannister.

-Solo sé que lo venció, pero no conozco los detalles. –respondió el dorniense, profundamente interesado.

-Pues es tu día de suerte, -Jaime se acomodó, animándose un poco al recordar viejas glorias - Yo estuve ahí, incluso cruce espadas con ese maniático, y vi como tu tío lo mató en un combate singular.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo lo encontraron? Siempre escuché que la hermandad conocía el Bosque Real mejor que nadie, y que por eso tenían tanto éxito al atacar a los viajeros.

-Todo comenzó en una aldea cerca del Camino Real, a medio camino entre Bastión de Tormentas y la capital. Llevábamos semanas buscando a la hermandad, sin tener éxito, pero todo cambió cuando Ser Arthur nos convenció de emplear una táctica diferente. Tras dormir en esa aldea y tomar algunos animales para aumentar nuestras raciones, nos obligó a pagar por lo que tomamos, lo que dejó estupefactos a los campesinos y a nosotros mismos. Tras repetir lo mismo en algunas otras aldeas, finalmente un campesino nos insinuó la dirección a la que teníamos que ir para encontrar a los bandidos, y cuando la seguimos…

La historia de Ser Jaime continuó por varios minutos, y después empezó otra y después otra, solo parando para comer y beber de vez en cuando. La noche avanzó. En un momento la gente dejó de comer y corrieron algunas mesas y comenzaron a bailar, sin embargo ni el dorniense ni el Lannister se unieron al baile.

Finalmente el Rey se levantó de su asiento y pidió silencio a la muchedumbre. Con una voz que remeció las vigas comenzó a hablar.

-Mis queridos norteños, hoy me han demostrado que siguen siendo tan fieles y buenos amigos de mi familia, como lo fueron hace quince años. –Robert había bebido bastante, pero soportaba bastante bien el vino. Solo se le notaba un leve rubor, y además no calculaba muy bien el volumen de su voz –Juntos derrotamos a los dragones, llevamos el infierno a los krakens, y hemos traído prosperidad a este reino como nunca antes en su historia!

El salón estalló en gritos y aplausos de la multitud ebria. Solo unos pocos (como Benjen Stark, Theon Greyjoy y los propios Edric y Ser Jaime) no participaron de ello.

El Rey continuó.

-Es por eso, y porque Ned es mi hermano en todo menos sangre, que he de anunciar dos cosas. Primero, que uniremos nuestras casas. Mi hija, la princesa Myrcella, se casará con vuestro Robb cuando ella cumpla catorce días del nombre. –El salón estalló nuevamente en aplausos y gritos de aprobación de los presentes. La princesa Baratheon sonreía a su padre, mientras que el heredero de Invernalia se sonrojó, antes de reaccionar y retomar una expresión solemne.

Sin embargo, las caras de la Reina y Joffrey eran de furia en el primer caso y desprecio en el otro. 

-Pero eso no es todo. –continuó el Rey, feliz con la reacción de sus súbditos. –He visto lo bien que Ned se ha desempeñado como Señor del Norte, y he decidido que no hay mejor persona que él para ayudarme a dirigir el reino.

Robert puso una expresión de seriedad. –Lord Eddard Stark, os nombró Mano del Rey.

La multitud ebria aplaudió nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucha menor intensidad. Muchos todavía recordaban que había sucedido la última vez que un Stark había partido al Sur.

Lord Eddard caminó hasta ponerse con una rodilla en el suelo delante del Rey. Robert lo miró un instante, y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la piocha dorada en forma de mano. Sin más demora, la clavó en el pecho del Señor del Norte.

Eddard se levantó, y el rey lo palmoteó en la espalda antes de que ambos volvieran a sus asientos.

La noche transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos a partir de eso.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

El guardia real desarmó a Edric, y puso la espada embotada sobre el cuello del dorniense, quién yacía derrotado sobre el suelo.

-Estás muerto, Dayne. –dijo Ser Jaime.

El dorniense levantó sus manos y aceptó la derrota, Ser Jaime bajó la espada y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-La verdad es que peleasteis muy bien –dijo el Lannister, con una sonrisa en su cara. –Pero bueno, digamos que se necesita algo más que eso para estar a mi nivel.

-Gracias, Ser Jaime. Espero que algún día pueda derrotaros. –dijo Edric, limpiándose el polvo de sus ropas. El patio de armas de Invernalia estaba vacío, salvo por él y el guardia real.

-Espero que llegue ese día, últimamente solo Ser Barristan resulta ser un desafío para mí. Si bien la edad no ha afectado su talento, si acabó con toda la jovialidad que alguna vez tuvo. Sería bastante entretenido tener a alguien que nos haga competencia.

-¿De verdad no hay nadie en el sur que os haga competencia?

-Nadie. –respondió Jaime orgullosamente. Se irguió en toda su altura antes de hablar. -Ser Loras Tyrell es bueno con la lanza, pero no es un espadachín legendario; incluso su hermano es mejor. Los hermanos Clegane son unos brutos, no los podría vencer en fuerza pero si en habilidad. Pasa lo mismo con Lyle Crakehall. En cuanto al Pez Negro, no ha bajado del Valle en una década así que no he podido enfrentarlo, al igual que Lyn Corbray.

El guardia real sacudió su cabeza antes de continuar -En fin, cuando tengas tus espuelas, no dudes en ir a la Fortaleza Roja por una buena pelea. Estoy seguro que Ser Barristan estará tan encantado como yo de enfrentarse a alguien que nos recuerde a un viejo amigo.

Edric sonrío frente a las palabras del Lannister, pero una voz desagradable interrumpió su satisfacción.

-¿Así que crees que mi Perro es un bruto, tío? –preguntó el príncipe Joffrey, entrando al patio acompañado de Sandor Clegane y algunos guardias de la reina. –Vaya, nunca habría sospechado que tuvieras tan baja opinión de mi escudo juramentado.

-Príncipe Joffrey –saludó inclinando su cabeza el dorniense, mientras Ser Jaime miraba a su sobrino con un poco de arrogancia.

-Sobrino –dijo el guardia real. –No he dicho ninguna mentira. Clegane es alguien que es bastante hábil en el arte de matar, pero hablando específicamente como espadachín, no es Aemon el Caballero Dragón. ¿O no, Clegane?

-No, _Ser_ Jaime. –respondió el Perro, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _Ser_ , mientras jugueteaba con su yelmo en forma canina. – Quizás no sea un gran espadachín,  pero para ser un escudo juramentado no lo hago nada de mal, ¿cierto?

 -En eso estamos de acuerdo Clegane –respondió Ser Jaime. La tensión entre ambos hombres era evidente. Mientras Sandor miraba con desprecio al caballero, el Lannister lo hacía con una sonrisa arrogante.

Joffrey observó esto despreocupado, mientras caminaba por el patio de armas. Se detuvo al encontrarse con una espada de entrenamiento. El príncipe la levantó y la hizo girar en sus manos mientras la estudiaba.

-He escuchado algunas historias de ti, dorniense. –dijo el príncipe, girándose para observarlo con ojos crueles. – Historias sobre cierto caballero del Valle que fue derrotado por un escudero acá en Invernalia. –el príncipe puso una sonrisa burlona, una distorsión grotesca de la de su tío. -Dime, ¿Estaba enfermo Royce cuando lo enfrentaste, o simplemente se tropezó mientras peleaban?

Edric dudó antes de responder.

-Para nada, Príncipe Joffrey. Ser Waymar estaba bastante bien de salud al enfrentarme, y tampoco se tropezó. –respondió Ed, ignorando la burla del príncipe. –Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que le gané en buena ley.

-Ah, pero puedo apostar a que se enfrentaron con espadas de torneo, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Joffrey, quién frente a la afirmación algo insegura de Edric continuó hablando- Entonces no se puede decir que realmente le ganasteis. Un caballero de verdad lucha con espadas verdaderas, no con armas de juguete. Duelos así no tienen valor alguno, salvo que seas un niño.

Edric sintió como la furia se apoderaba de su ser. Pese a la mirada de advertencia de Ser Jaime, el dorniense respondió al príncipe.

-¿Puedo asumir que habéis vencido a muchos caballeros luchando con acero verdadero, Alteza? – preguntó Edric, con un toque irónico en su voz. –Digo yo, ya que habláis muy seguro de ti mismo.

-Ignoraré vuestra falta de respeto a tus superiores, escudero. –respondió Joffrey, con una rabia apenas contenida. Tras calmarse un poco, adoptó nuevamente una sonrisa cruel –Pero bueno, yo no soy quién quiere demostrar algo aquí, ese sois vos. ¿Quizás una pequeña prueba con acero real ahora mismo demostrará si realmente sois tan bueno?

-Acepto vuestro desafío, Alteza. –respondió Edric, mientras tomaba dos espadas afiladas de las que colgaban de una de las paredes del patio. –Estaré encantando de demostrar mi habilidad frente a vuestra persona.

-Ah, perfecto. –respondió el príncipe Baratheon, su sonrisa expandiéndose aún más. –Pero hay un pequeño problema. Yo no puedo pelear con un mero escudero, soy un príncipe, ¿recuerdas? Pero descuida, estoy seguro que cierta espada juramentada aquí al lado mío no tendrá problemas en enfrentarte. ¿O me equivoco, Perro?

-Toma tu espada, chico- dio por respuesta Clegane, mientras se ponía su yelmo y se ponía frente a Edric.

Ser Jaime miró con furia al príncipe y al Perro, pero se hizo a un lado. El dorniense, tras demorarse un par de segundos en procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, se apresuró a pasar una espada a Clegane, y tomar un yelmo y un escudo para acompañar la espada que había tomado para sí mismo.

“ _Bueno, ahora sí que lo arruine. Perfecto Edric, lo hiciste de maravilla._ ” pensó el dorniense mientras se colocaba el yelmo y se ponía en posición para enfrentar a Sandor. Las cicatrices de su cara desconcentraban al chico, que intentó no pensar en ellas al ponerse frente a frente con su contrincante.

El Perro solo esperó hasta que Ed levantó su escudo del suelo, antes de lanzar un golpe que podría haber dividido al dorniense en dos si es que éste no hubiera saltado hacia atrás. Sin alcanzar siquiera a recuperar completamente el equilibrio, Clegane atacó nuevamente, está vez obligando a Edric a ocupar su escudo para separar su cuerpo del acero enemigo.

La espada del Perro se incrustó profundamente en el escudo del muchacho, el que aprovechó la momentánea pausa para atacar débilmente con su propia espada al escudo juramentado de Joffrey. El golpe del dorniense fue interceptado con facilidad por el guantelete de Clegane, quién finalmente logró liberar su espada.

Ambos contrincantes se separaron un par de metros antes de continuar peleando.

-Bueno, puedo decir que he visto escuderos peores que tú. –admitió el Perro. –Hay algunos que se hubieran cagado los pantalones tras mi primer golpe… Pero eso no significa que seas bueno, Dayne.

-Entonces ven para que demuestre mi valía, Clegane. –respondió Edric.

-Si lo quieres, estaré encantado. –respondió el Perro.

El dorniense se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras, porque Sandor atravesó la distancia los separaba a una velocidad increíble para su tamaño.

“Debo recordar en el futuro no hacer enojar a un gigante de dos metros con una espada” pensó Ed, mientras interceptaba con su propia espada el golpe de Clegane. El choque del acero hizo temblar dolorosamente el brazo del dorniense, quién además no pudo pararlo completamente, y tuvo que dar un paso atrás para evitar el filo del arma.

El Perro avanzó nuevamente hacia el escudero, y este tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser partido en dos.

-Vaya Dayne, que aburrido eres. ¿Pero no era que habías vencido a un caballero? –se burló Joffrey, observando como Edric intentaba evitar los golpes de Clegane antes que enfrentarlos, ya que no había forma alguna de que lo venciera en fuerza.

El escudero no respondió, y tras evitar un golpe particularmente fuerte del Perro, lanzó un rápido ataque hacia uno de sus brazos. Esta vez su espada hizo contacto con una zona que no cubría el guantelete o el brazal, traspasando el acero la ropa y la piel para darle el honor de la primera sangre.

Edric saltó hacia atrás nuevamente, mientras el Perro hacia una pausa para revisar su corte.

-Parece que el pequeño dorniense sabe cómo ocupar una espada. –dijo Clegane, despreocupadamente. –Aunque quizás fue mera suerte que ese último golpe pegara en la piel y no en el brazalete.

-No lo creo, Clegane. –respondió Edric. –No habría ganado la primera sangre si es que no hubiera sabido resistir tus ataques.

-Una cosa es defender y otra es atacar –respondió Sandor Clegane, quién incluso pareció relajarse por un instante–Pero bueno, parece que por lo menos hoy ya ter…

-Perro. –dijo súbitamente Joffrey, interrumpiendo a su escudo juramentado. –No te he dicho que pares.

Tanto Edric como Jaime miraron con estupefacción al príncipe, mientras Clegane pareció resignado frente a sus palabras. Aun así intentó convencer a Joffrey de que recapacitara.

-Mi príncipe, cuando uno lucha con acero afilado, lo hace a la primera sangre. Eso es lo que marca el fin del duelo. –explicó el Perro.

-¿Osas contradecirme Perro? –preguntó un ya furioso Joffrey. – ¿En serio? ¡Te estoy diciendo que sigas atacando al dorniense, ahora!

-Como ordene mi príncipe –respondió Clegane, adoptando una expresión neutral. El no-caballero esperó un par de segundos, y esta vez atacó con más furia al escudero, quién nuevamente tuvo que saltar para evitar el golpe del Perro.

-Alteza, debo reclamar contra lo que estáis ordenando. –dijo Ser Jaime a su sobrino, mientras Edric se protegía tras su escudo de los ataques del gigante. –Dayne ya cumplió con lo que se requería para terminar el duelo, que sigan peleando no tiene sentido.

El príncipe hizo oídos sordos a su tío y continuó mirando la pelea. Edric ya se estaba cansando, y solo por pocos centímetros logró evitar un golpe del Perro. Ser Jaime sabía que el escudero no podría continuar evitando los golpes por mucho más tiempo.

-Alteza, insisto.

Clegane ya había logrado acorralar al dorniense, y lanzaba golpe tras golpe contra su escudo. La fuerza de este hacía que con cada golpe el escudo se trizara un poco más, mientras Edric jadeaba con el esfuerzo de soportarlos.

Ser Jaime cerró sus puños. –Sobrino, por última vez, insisto en que paréis esto.

Joffrey no dijo nada y empezó a sonreír. Edric logró alejarse un par de metros del Perro, y con sus últimas fuerzas lanzó un grito y atacó. Clegane bloqueó su golpe y con un contraataque que el dorniense intentó recibir erróneamente con su espada, desarmó al escudero.

La espada de Ed escapó de sus manos y aterrizó a un par de metros de él. El Perro rápidamente se puso entre ella y el escudero, y apuntó con su propia espada al dorniense. Clegane miró a Joffrey como esperando instrucciones.

-Parece que mi Perro te ha dado una lección, Dayne. –dijo maliciosamente el príncipe. Edric jadeaba, pero aun así miró desafiante a Joffrey, quién al darse cuenta de esto hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de su boca y se enfureció aún más que antes – Pero creo que aún no es suficiente. Perro, ataca.

Sandor atacó antes de Edric alcanzará siquiera a reaccionar para intentar evitar el golpe. La espada de Clegane estaba por conectar con el dorniense cuando otra espada se interpuso entre ambos.

Ser Jaime había reaccionado con una velocidad sorprendente.

 -Clegane, basta, es suficiente. –dijo el guardia real, quién empujó con su espada al Perro, haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros. La habitual sonrisa burlona del Lannister había desaparecido y sido reemplazada por una expresión de furia.

-Ser Jaime. –respondió Sandor, manteniendo el contacto entre su espada y la de Jaime- Sabéis tan bien como yo que no puedo desobedecer una orden del príncipe.

-Bueno, ahora lo haréis. O tendrás que pasar por encima mío para cumplirla. –desafió el Lannister.

Sandor dudo por un momento, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa Joffrey habló.

-Vaya tío, no sabía que te preocupara tanto un dorniense. –dijo el príncipe. – ¿Acaso estás buscando un nuevo escudero?

-Simplemente intento evitar que se cometa una estupidez, alteza.- respondió Ser Jaime, sin romper el contacto visual con Sandor.- Nada más.

-Bueno, de todos modos ya estaba aburrido. –dijo Joffrey, quién hizo una seña al Perro para que parara.

Clegane dejó caer su espada al suelo y camino hasta ponerse al lado del príncipe, donde retiró su yelmo. –Por lo menos te llevaste una lección, Dayne. Nunca desafíes a un príncipe. Vamos Perro, es hora de buscar algo de desayunar en esta pocilga.

Dicho esto, Joffrey comenzó a caminar hacia una de las salidas del patio de Invernalia, seguido por los capas rojas. Clegane espero un momento antes de seguir a su amo, dejando a Ser Jaime y Edric solos.

-Mi sobrino, es… un perfecto idiota, Dayne. –dijo el Lannister, envainando su espada. –Sería ideal que alguien le diera una lección, pero lamentablemente es el hijo y heredero de nuestro querido Rey Robert, así que no sería muy inteligente intentarlo. Tenlo presente en el futuro.

-Lo intentaré, Ser Jaime, -respondió Edric, mirando fijamente la salida por la que instantes antes había pasado Joffrey y sus acompañantes. - Pero algo me dice que si permanezco cerca de él, más temprano que tarde volverá a ocurrir algo como lo de hoy.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto de súbito el Lannister.

-Trece, cumpliré catorce la próxima luna. –respondió el dorniense.

-Clegane tiene treinta, y mató a su primer hombre a los doce. –respondió secamente Ser Jaime, con una mueca de disgusto. –Incluso yo recién maté a mi primer hombre a los quince. A tu edad todavía participaba en torneos de escuderos.

El guardia real lo miró con una expresión seria antes de continuar. -Todo tiene que ser a su debido tiempo Dayne. porque debes estar seguro de una cosa. Si tratas de enfrentarte a mi sobrino, es porque estás dispuesto a poner en riesgo tu vida. Golpear a alguien de sangre real no es algo trivial, hombres han sido mutilados por hacerlo, otros incluso fueron ejecutados. Tenlo presente la próxima vez.

-Está bien Ser Jaime, me mantendré alejado de él. –dijo el escudero, de mala gana.

-Eso espero, por tu propio bien. –Ser Jaime suspiró, y puso una cara de aburrimiento. –Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy. Anda a comer algo y ve donde Lord Stark. Estoy seguro que no debe aprobar mucho que pases en compañía mía.

-Lo haré –respondió Edric. –Nos vemos, Ser Jaime.

El escudero salió por una de las puertas del patio, con el guardia real observándolo mientras se alejaba. El caballero sacudió su cabeza antes de sonreír y hablarse a sí mismo.

-Espero que pueda ayudar a tu sobrino a convertirse en alguien mejor que yo, Arthur. Donde sea que estés.

Ser Jaime recogió sus cosas y se retiró hacia su habitación.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

Edric no podía dormir.

Pronto partirían desde Invernalia hacia el sur. Además de Edric, Lord Stark llevaría a sus hijas y a Bran, a quién su señor padre estaba buscándole un caballero que lo tomara como escudero. Jon partiría al Muro junto a Benjen Stark y Tyrion Lannister. Solo Robb y Theon se quedarían en la fortaleza norteña, junto a Lady Stark y Rickon.

El largo verano había acabado, y con ello la infancia de los jóvenes de Invernalia.

Al día siguiente, los Stark, Edric y la mayoría de la comitiva real irían en una cacería en honor al Rey Robert, quién llevaba toda su estadía hablando de lo mucho que quería cazar un venado norteño. Estos nobles animales no escaseaban en el Bosque de los Lobos, así que se esperaba un buen botín.

Pero eso sucedería recién al día siguiente, y era en esta noche cuando el escudero no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Tras darse vuelta tras vuelta en su cama, finalmente el dorniense se levantó. Sin realmente pensar o tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, salió de su recámara y empezó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo. Lo hacía lentamente, como en un sueño. Con cada paso que daba su ansiedad crecía.

Salvo algunos guardias, Invernalia dormía. Edric giró al final de un pasillo, e inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas de la fortaleza que daba al Bosque de Dioses. La puerta no estaba vigilada, y Edric caminó sin ser molestado entre los árboles y manantiales. Aquel nerviosismo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser fue disminuyendo, hasta finalmente desaparecer cuando llegó a su objetivo.

Edric parpadeó.

El arciano gigantesco que actuaba como árbol corazón del Bosque de Dioses de Invernalia, se extendía por delante de él. De un momento al otro, el dorniense tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, cuando el viento empezó a soplar.

No era un viento frío, era uno cálido como el de una tormenta, que parecía estar a la misma temperatura del propio Edric. Durante un momento pensó lo curioso de esto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo mucho más extraño.

Solo las hojas del arciano se mecían por el viento. Todos los demás árboles se mantenían quietos. como si estuvieran en medio del vacío. Un gran cuervo negro revoloteó, y luego descendió sobre las ramas del árbol-

Entonces escuchó la voz.

- _Edric-_ susurró una voz fría como la noche y suave como la oscuridad. – _Edric…_. – pronunciaba dicha voz, que provenía de ninguna parte y al mismo tiempo resonaba dentro de la cabeza del dorniense.

-¿Quién habla? –preguntó el dorniense, con el corazón en la garganta. No era ningún cobarde, pero lo que estaba pasando lo sobrepasaba – ¡Dad la cara ahora!

- _Edric_. –repitió la voz. –  _Los tuyos han olvidado muchas cosas, pero aún no es tarde para recordar, y evitar_.

-¿Olvidado? ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Evitar que cosa? –preguntó el escudero, cada vez más asustado.

- _Evitar el fin de todas las cosas, joven Dayne._

El dorniense tragó saliva, y no se atrevió a responder nada.

_-Si queréis verme, toca el arciano. Haz aquello que tus antepasados olvidaron._

Edric dudó, pero nuevamente sintió como su cuerpo se movía sin que se lo ordenara. Antes de poder evitarlo, su mano tocó la corteza blanca del árbol.

En el instante inmediatamente posterior pasaron varias cosas. El cuervo graznó, el suelo desapareció y la oscuridad lo envolvió. El dorniense sentía como caía por un espacio infinito, en la ausencia más absoluta de luz. Intentó gritar, pero se dio cuenta de no sentía su cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía mover los ojos.

Tan inesperadamente como empezó, la caída terminó. Delante de Edric, una figura se materializó en medio de la oscuridad.

Su piel era blanca como la leche, al igual que su largo cabello. Pero la ropa que cubría su cuerpo era negra como la noche, y en su cara se veía al mismo tiempo la pureza de la juventud, y la sabiduría de quién ha visto el final de mil mundos.

La figura solo tenía un ojo, y era rojo, rojo como la sangre… y estaba mirando directamente a Edric.

_Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero no puedo responder ninguna antes de que me dejes hablar._ –dijo la figura, con una voz rasposa a la vez que fresca, como el agua del deshielo sobre las rocas de una montaña. El hombre –si es que era posible definirlo como tal- hizo una pausa como la que haría un humano para respirar, antes de continuar.

- _Los primeros miembros de tu Casa seguían a los antiguos dioses, los dioses verdaderos de esta parte del mundo. Yo no soy uno de ellos, en cierto tiempo fui un hombre como tú. Pero ahora soy su mensajero_.

Mientras la figura hablaba, esta desapareció y fue reemplazado por imágenes. Edric vio a un hombre vestido con una armadura de bronce cabalgando en el desierto. En el horizonte se veían unas montañas rojas, y la noche comenzaba a retirarse para dar paso al día.

Una estrella brillaba de una forma que el dorniense nunca había visto en su vida, mucho más que el ojo del Dragón de Hielo, o la propia Estrella del Alba... y ante su estupefacción la estrella se movía, cayendo poco a poco en el horizonte, hasta que desapareció tras una montaña.

La imagen cambió, y ahora el hombre estaba en una isla, a la mitad de un río que Edric reconocía como el Torrentino. El caballero había atado a su caballo a un árbol, y avanzaba a pie hacia un cráter en medio de la tierra. Se asomó por un borde del agujero, y Edric vio que en su fondo no había simplemente más tierra, sino que una gran roca de un blanco inmaculado. El hombre tras dudarlo un instante, avanzó hacia la roca.

Nuevamente la visión cambió, y fue reemplazada por el mismo hombre en armadura, arrodillándose delante de un arciano. Retiró el yelmo de bronce de su cabeza, y Edric pudo ver que el cabello del hombre era tan pálido como el suyo. El hombre murmuraba arrodillado con sus ojos cerrados, hasta que el viento sopló y meció las hojas del árbol. El hombre abrió sus ojos y eran púrpuras.

_Con los milenios los hombres olvidaron muchas cosas. De aquello que debe y no debe ser. De la antigua alianza, del Gran Enemigo, e incluso de los propios dioses._

La imagen ahora mostraba a un ejército batallando en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

El ejército de hombres estaba peleando contra figuras lentas, pero horriblemente numerosas, que los atacaban siguiendo órdenes de humanoides blancos a lomos de caballos.

Al acercarse a ellos, Edric lanzó un grito. Tanto los caballos como las figuras a pie estaban muertas. Ningún ser podría estar vivo con las heridas que ellos tenían, pero parecía que alguien no se los había contado. En cuanto a los jinetes de los caballos muertos, parecían estar vivos, pero el color de sus ojos era de una azul tan profundo que solo verlos te hacía estremecer.

Una de las figuras blancas levantó su espada y gritó, apuntando con ella a los hombres. Tras ello, una marea de muertos vivientes atacó al ejército, siendo repelidos con antorchas y flechas incendiarias. El caos se desató cuando los primeros espectros llegaron a las líneas del ejército, atacando con hachas, espadas derruidas, e incluso con las manos desnudas a los vivos. Todo bajo la mirada expectante de los caminantes blancos, que permanecían impávidos frente a la masacre que ocurría a poca distancia.

Un hombre a caballo, con una espada llameante en sus manos, pasó junto a otros jinetes por encima de los muertos vivientes. Luego de ello, encabezó una carga desesperada en contra de las figuras blancas. Estas los recibieron con espadas que parecían de hielo. Edric vio con horror como las espadas de los hombres se trizaban al cruzarse con las de los Otros. En pocos segundos, casi todos los caballeros fueron rechazados…

Exceptuando al de la espada en llamas… y a otro que tenía una espada blanca que Edric conocía muy bien.

-¿Albor? –pensó el dorniense, mientras la visión continuaba. Pese a que tanto el portador de Albor como el de la espada en llamas lograban hacerle frente a los demonios de hielo, estaban seriamente superados en número, y no parecía que podrían resistir por mucho tiempo.

Hasta que inesperadamente, flechas de piedra negra empezaron a caer sobre las figuras de hielo, las que al ser impactadas por ellas lanzaron aullidos inhumanos, antes de disolverse como la nieve frente al fuego.

Edric giró para observar la retaguardia del ejército de los vivos, donde estaban los arqueros. Advirtió que no eran hombres. Su tamaño los ponía al nivel de niños, pero sus facciones delicadas y bellas, extraño color de piel y las vestimentas que ocupaban dejaban en claro que no eran humanos.

El hombre con la espada en llamas terminó enfrentándose con el último de los demonios en un combate singular. Intercambiaron golpes hasta que finalmente, la espada en llamas rompió la espada de hielo del demonio. El héroe no dudo en atravesar con su arma el corazón del Otro. La figura de hielo lanzó un aullido antes de morir y se derritió, formando un charco de líquido en medio de la nieve.

Luego de caer la última figura blanca, todos los espectros que quedaban se desplomaron, inertes. Los sobrevivientes del ejército humano comenzaron a abrazarse y a corear el nombre de su salvador.

-¡Azor Ahai!, ¡Azor Ahai! –gritaban los humanos, levantando sus armas hacia el cielo.

Después de la batalla, y la propia tormenta de nieve, tanto los hombres como las extrañas figuras caminaron hacia un bosque de arcianos, arrodillándose frente a uno especialmente grande. Allí rezaron juntos, hasta que el viento nuevamente empezó a mover las hojas rojas del árbol.

_A fuego y acero se quemaron los arcianos, y se asesinó a quienes los veneraban. Quienes sobrevivieron fueron obligados a venerar dioses extranjeros, extraños a Poniente._

La visión cambió, y el corazón de Edric dio un vuelco al ver Campoestrella.

Una doncella de cabello plateado, no mayor que Sansa, estaba arrodillada frente al árbol corazón del Bosque de Dioses. Llorando. El dorniense no reconocía el bosque, los recuerdos que tenía de su infancia le indicaban que el árbol corazón era un roble, uno bastante grande y atemorizante, pero bajo ningún motivo un arciano como el que veía ahora.

Mientras pensaba en ello, otra figura femenina entró a la visión. Una mujer de edad mediana, con el cabello negro y los ojos púrpuras. Claramente era la madre de la doncella llorando. Se acercó a ella y empezó a reconfortarla. La joven lloró un par de instantes más, antes de levantarse junto a su madre y partir del lugar.

La imagen cambió y ahora la doncella estaba en el septo de Campoestrella, en una ceremonia que no podía ser otra que su matrimonio. El hombre que sería su esposo no era bajo ningún motivo un Dayne, poseyendo cabello dorado y ojos celestes. Era clara la división étnica entre los asistentes al matrimonio, primeros hombres por un lado y ándalos por el otro. Aun así, casi todos los hombres presentes eran del grupo del esposo. El matrimonio terminó con un beso forzado entre los novios, que salieron caminando del septo.

Y ahora la visión volvía al Bosque de Dioses, donde para horror de Edric el arciano había sido rodeado por cuerdas y una docena de leñadores. El septón estaba leyendo en voz alta un trozo de _La Estrella de Siete Puntas_ a un pequeño público, entre los que se contaban los recién casados. La doncella apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

El septón finalizó de hablar, cerró el libro y miró al nuevo esposo de la joven Dayne. El ándalo dio una señal de asentimiento a los leñadores y estos comenzaron a trabajar. Las hachas de acero se hundían en la madera blanca del arciano, cada vez más profundamente, haciendo correr la savia roja del árbol. Poco a poco fue despedazado, hasta que los hombres soltaron las hachas y comenzaron de tirar las cuerdas, y no cesaron hasta que el anciano árbol corazón cayó.

La doncella Dayne lanzó un grito, y la visión se desvaneció.

_El tiempo pasó. Héroes, reyes y hombres comunes nacieron, vivieron y murieron. Los dioses fueron olvidados en el Sur, pero en el Norte resistieron, porque ahí los hombres aún sufren por los vestigios del pasado. Un pasado que puede volver._

La visión mostró un paisaje dominado por la nieve, en el cual elevaba una gigantesca montaña blanca, que más que una montaña parecía un glaciar gigantesco. Edric fue asaltado por un tipo de miedo que no había sentido jamás en su vida, ni siquiera cuando supo que padre iba a morir, o cuando tenía pesadillas sobre Estrellaoscura.

El dorniense sabía que dentro de esa montaña estaba la muerte. Encerrada, pero intentando salir. Y en lo más profundo de su ser, comprendió que estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Y su horror se confirmó cuando una parte de la montaña-glaciar se vino abajo, dejando a la vista un túnel hacia su interior.

De ese túnel surgió una figura. Sus movimientos poseían una gracia sobrehumana, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, pero su ropa y la corona que llevaba en su cabeza eran de una piedra negra que parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor. Sus ojos eran de un azul que irradiaba odio.

La figura miró hacia su alrededor y levantó sus brazos. Una tormenta de nieve comenzó, ocultando el glaciar y al Rey de la Noche.

_Lo que viste fue algo que ocurrió hace casi ciento cincuenta años. La magia que antaño era tan fuerte llevaba siglos muy debilitada, y la muerte de los dragones, magia hecha carne, acabó con la poca que quedaba. Sin magia reteniéndolo, el Gran Otro quedó nuevamente libre._

Ya no había más visiones. Edric había vuelto a la oscuridad inicial con la que había iniciado el viaje onírico, y el hombre albino vestido de negro estaba otra vez delante de él. La figura continuó hablando.

_Durante el tiempo que ha pasado desde que quedó libre, él ha estado reconstruyendo su ejército de muertos, y esperando el momento preciso para atacar. La magia ha desaparecido casi totalmente en el Sur, pero en el Norte todavía existen vestigios de ella, el más grande de todos ellos es El Muro._

_Mientras se mantenga en pie, los Otros no podrán pasar y habrá esperanza. Pero se acerca el momento en el que El Muro caerá. La humanidad reunirá todas sus fuerzas para resistir a los muertos, pero no será suficiente. Solo recurriendo a los Antiguos Dioses se podrá derrotar nuevamente al Rey de la Noche._

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto? –preguntó Edric a la figura, luego que esta finalizara de hablar –Solo soy un escudero, ¿Por qué me dices lo dices a mí?

- _Porque tú tienes un papel importante que cumplir para evitar el fin. He visto el pasado y el futuro, Dayne. Para los arcianos el tiempo pasa de una forma que nosotros no podemos comprender. A mí también me llamaron los Antiguos Dioses cuando era un simple hombre. Ahora me toca llamar a alguien más, alguien que tiene que desempeñar un papel en todo esto… hubo otro antes que ti, pero me equivoque con él._ –admitió el albino, diciendo lo último con algo parecido a la inseguridad.

Pero cuando volvió a hablar, esa duda había desaparecido. _– Pero no me equivocaré contigo. Ahora en Invernalia están las dos personas que cumplen las profecías más antiguas de nuestros, dos personas que salvarán al mundo de los Otros. Pero mi poder solo alcanza para comunicarme con uno de ellos, y si lo hago, perderé casi todo mi poder para influenciar en el resto de Poniente. Por eso recurro a ti._

-¿Qué tengo hacer? ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

- _Faltan todavía algunos años para que el Muro sea atacado en fuerza por los Otros, pero los acontecimientos que llevan a su caída ya comenzaron_. –respondió la figura. – _No te pediré muchas cosas, pero cuando lo haga debes cumplirlas, o todos a quienes quieres estarán condenados a morir en el frío y la oscuridad._

-¿Acaso estás amenazándome? No te tengo miedo. –Edric se hubiera erguido si pudiera, pero no podía moverse. 

- _No es a mí a quien debes tener miedo, dorniense. Es al Gran Otro al que debes temer._ –El escudero se estremeció al recordar la figura del glaciar, y la figura pareció notarlo. Satisfecho, continuó hablando. – _Descuida, no eres tú quien debe enfrentarse a él. Pero tú debes ayudarme a lograr que las profecías se cumplan. ¿Estás dispuesto a ello?_

_-¿_ Tengo otra opción?

_-No si quieres salvar a los que quieres. Escúchame atentamente. Mañana habrá una cacería en Invernalia. Debes convencer a Brandon Stark y a Jaime Lannister que asistan a ella. Pase lo que pase, ambos no pueden quedarse en Invernalia. Basta con que uno vaya a la cacería, pero bajo ningún motivo se ambos pueden quedar en el castillo._

-¿Bran y Ser Jaime? ¿Por qué ellos?

- _Eso no es importante ahora. Cuando sea necesario, te diré por qué._

-Entonces, ¿solo debo hacer eso?

- _Por ahora. Más adelante deberás hacer más cosas. Te llamaré como lo hice esta noche, sentirás una necesidad irresistible de acercarte a un arciano, y al tocarlo, te encontrarás conmigo y te explicaré lo que deberás hacer._

-Está bien, digamos que lo hago, ¿cómo debo llamarte?

- _Ya nadie me llama así, pero cuando era un hombre me llamaba Brynden. Brynden Ríos._

Edric abrió profundamente sus ojos, pero antes poder decir algo Cuervo de Sangre continuó.

_-Sí, esa misma persona soy o quizás fui. El tiempo pasa de forma extraña para mí. No es momento de que te explique cómo llegué acá. Cumple con lo que te dije Dayne, por el bien de todos._

-Lo haré.

_-Los cuervos son mis amigos. Ellos te avisarán cuando algo importante ocurra. Si uno se comporta extraño cerca de ti, debes saber que algo pasará. No me falles._

Cuervo de Sangre desapareció, y Edric se encontró nuevamente en el Bosque de Dioses. El cuervo que se había posado en el arciano antes de que empezara la visión lo miró por un instante, antes de alzar el vuelo graznando. El viento dejó de soplar y comenzó a hacer frío.

El dorniense se quedó unos instantes mirando al árbol corazón antes de volver al castillo. No pudo dormir en el resto de la noche.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

Dos días después, la comitiva del rey y sus acompañantes partió al sur junto a los norteños. Bran y Arya cabalgaban a los costados de Edric, justo por detrás de Lord Stark.

-Sigo sin creer que el Rey haya podido matar tan fácilmente a ese ciervo, era gigantesco. –dijo Bran, recordando al animal que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Robert Baratheon. –Tenía una cornamenta gigantesca, podría incluso haber matado un caballo con ella.

-Quizás la flecha que le lanzaste lo debilitó demasiado como para seguir peleando. -respondió Edric, sonriendo. -Qué bueno que hayas ido con nosotros a cazar.

-La verdad es que quería quedarme en Invernalia, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía oportunidad de escalar los muros. –admitió el norteño. -Pero bueno, creo que tomé una buena decisión. Gracias por convencer a mi padre de que me invitara, Edric.

-No hay de que Bran. –respondió el dorniense, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al recordar a Cuervo de Sangre.

El Camino Real avanzaba como una serpiente por la llanura norteña. Pronto llegarían a El Cuello, y comenzarían las ciénagas. Luego de ello estaría Foso Cailin, y más allá, las Tierras de los Ríos y el Sur.

Edric respiró profundamente, disfrutando el aire norteño. Estaba triste por tener que dejar aquel lugar que consideraba su hogar, pero se animaba pensando que en el futuro podría volver… y que cuando lo hiciera, quizás lo haría con una espada blanca en su espalda.

 

 

 


	4. El Sur

**300 A.L. –Camino Real cerca del Vado Rubí, las Tierras de los Ríos.**

 

El sonido del Forca Verde fluyendo acompañaba a los viajeros de la comitiva real. Tres semanas habían pasado ya desde la partida de Invernalia y diez días atrás las últimas ciénagas de El Cuello habían quedado atrás. El Norte era pasado y el resto del Reino estaba delante de Edric.

El séquito del Rey avanzaba lentamente debido a la cantidad de personas que lo componían, pero especialmente por gigantesca carroza que transportaba a la Reina y el resto de las damas nobles. Si no fuera por tal carromato y sus continuas averías, Ed apostaba a que ya habrían llegado a Desembarco del Rey.

Al llegar al Vado Rubí, el dorniense y los hermanos Stark -salvo Sansa, que aceptó una invitación de la Reina a desayunar con ella- tomaron sus caballos y se alejaron del resto de la comitiva para ver más de cerca el legendario lugar donde realistas y rebeldes se habían enfrentado dieciséis años atrás. Y aunque tanto Edric como Bran le decían que era imposible, Arya estaba convencida de que si se esforzaba lo suficiente lograrían encontrar alguna piedra preciosa.

-Siempre que ustedes se daban por vencidos cuando había que encontrar algo en Invernalia, yo seguía buscando y lo encontraba. –dijo segura la Stark, mientras los tres cabalgaban entre cada vez menos árboles con dirección al río. –No buscan donde se debe, como yo. Estoy seguro de que quienes buscaron los rubíes antes se parecen a ustedes.

Bran y Edric se encogieron de hombros ante ello y resignados acompañaron a la muchacha. Era una mañana fresca, pero el sol estaba en lo alto sin ninguna nube acompañándolo, así que más temprano que tarde la temperatura subiría hasta volverse insoportable para los norteños. Los caballos llegaron al tope de una colina y la curva del río que formaba el vado quedó al descubierto. Tras quedarse contemplando la vista unos instantes, primero Arya y luego los hombres descendieron por la ladera de la colina hacia la orilla del vado.

-¿Ahora si estás convencida de que no quedan rubíes, Arya? –preguntó Bran, mientras su hermana se bajaba del caballo para observar con más detalle el suelo. –Han pasado años desde la batalla, y los rubíes que no tomaron los soldados se deben haber ido río abajo hace mucho.

-Cállate, dame un par de minutos y demostraré que se equivocan. –respondió la chica, arrodillándose en la arena y removiendo el follaje de la orilla del río para observar con mayor detalle el suelo.

Bran hizo un gesto que decía “como quieras” y también bajo de su caballo, pero con la intención de llevar al animal a la orilla del río para refrescarlo. Edric observó un momento a Arya antes de imitarlo, y mientras ambos animales bebían el dorniense comenzó a conversar con su amigo.

-Bran, ¿Dónde están Verano y Nymeria? –preguntó el dorniense, extrañado de que los huargos no estuvieran cerca de sus amos, aunque agradecido de ello en parte ya que así no asustaban a los caballos.

-Salieron a cazar en la tarde de ayer junto a Dama y todavía no han decidido volver. –respondió el Stark, mientras hacía caricias a su caballo que bebía del río. –Con todo el ruido que hace esa carroza de la Reina, probablemente todos los animales en leguas a la redonda deben haberse espantado, así que deben haberse alejado bastante para encontrar suficientes presas para los tres.

-Ah entiendo. -dijo el pelo ceniza, mirando su reflejo en el agua y llenando una cantimplora para beber el mismo de ella. Estaba en ello cuando recordó algo que había escuchado en una lección. - Arya, de todos modos no logras nada buscando acá en tierra. La batalla entre Rhaegar y el Rey Robert no fue en la orilla, fue en medio del río. Eso fue lo que dijo el maestre Luwin.

Ante eso, la Stark levantó rápidamente, abriendo ampliamente los ojos grises.

-¡Claro Ed!, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? –exclamó mientras empezaba a correr sin decoro alguno hacía el centro del vado. Edric ya empezaba a preguntarse si habría sido buena idea haber hecho ese comentario.

-Vaya Ed, que idea le diste ahora. –dijo Bran, un poco contrariado. –Ahora cuando volvamos Padre no solo la encontrará sucia, sino que también mojada.

-Vamos Bran, tampoco es como si tu padre se enojara por encontrar a Arya así. –respondió el dorniense, mientras observaba a la Stark empezar a buscar en el centro del vado por los famosos rubíes.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. –respondió el pelirrojo, dejando de observar a su hermana y comenzando a buscar con la mirada algo en la orilla. -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Arya siga buscando antes de darse por vencida?

-Unos veinte minutos, quizás un poco más. –respondió Ed - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque… -respondió el Stark, quién tomo las riendas de los caballos y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la orilla hacia los árboles, antes de detenerse justo debajo de uno y atar a los animales a la sombra de este. –Quizás podríamos aprovechar el tiempo practicando. –Al decir el norteño dio un par de pasos y se agachó para levantar un palo de un tamaño aceptable mientras señalaba hacia otro árbol. –Allá hay otro palo parecido a este, luchemos un rato.

Edric aceptó el desafío y fue a buscar el pedazo de madera señalado. Tras volver con él, se puso en posición frente a su amigo, esgrimiendo el palo con ambas manos como si fuera un mandoble.

-¿Partes tú o yo? –preguntó el dorniense mientras sopesaba el peso de la madera, mucho más liviana que cualquier arma de acero o incluso las espadas de madera con centro de plomo con las que Ser Rodrik Cassel solía hacerlos entrenar cuando eran más pequeños.

-Yo. Estuve pensando en un movimiento nuevo y quiero ver como reaccionas a él. –dijo el Stark, antes de lanzarse hacia adelante intentando golpear rápidamente desde arriba a la cara del dorniense.

Bran también había tomado el palo con ambas manos y tanto la fuerza como la rapidez del golpe hicieron que Edric casi no pudiera bloquearlo, pero con un fuerte sonido logró enfrentar a la madera con la madera en el último instante. La cara del Stark reflejó un instante su frustración antes de arremeter nuevamente desde el costado.

Ed esta vez logró parar el golpe con mayor facilidad y aprovechó para contraatacar lanzando un mandoble hacia el costado derecho del pelirrojo, el que también lo bloqueó. El norteño nuevamente atacó y esta vez Edric decidió evitar el golpe agachándose. Aprovechó el momentáneo desbalance de su contrincante para contraatacar, pero esta vez fue Bran quién evitó el golpe saliendo del alcance de Ed.

-No fue muy caballeroso ese golpe, Bran.

-Bueno, de todos modos tampoco resultó. –dijo el pelirrojo, recuperando la respiración. –Habrá que hacerlo a la antigua entonces.

-Así parece- respondió Ed, sonriendo. –Pero no te des por vencido, estoy seguro que esta vez resistirás más de cinco minutos antes de que te desarme.

-Eso está por verse. –dijo el Stark, lanzándose para atacar nuevamente.

Ambos palos chocaron nuevamente, y lo hicieron otra y otra vez. Ambos muchachos si bien luchaban amistosamente eran igual de orgullosos y por ello no se iban a dar por vencidos fácilmente. El tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente Ed logró golpear una de las manos del norteño, el que lanzó un grito de dolor y soltó el palo.

Edric puso el palo en el cuello del Stark.

-Muerto. –dijo el dorniense, mientras el norteño se lamía los nudillos para calmar el dolor.

-Bueno, de todos modos el sol estaba a tu favor. –respondió el norteño.

-Como digas. –respondió Ed, quien bajo el palo. Ambos amigos sonrieron y caminaron hacia el vado para refrescarse un poco. Frente a ellos, una contrariada Arya caminaba resignada desde el centro del río. Al llegar frente a ellos los miró desafiantemente.

-No digan nada, o lo lamentarán. –dijo la esbelta Stark y sin decir más continuó caminando hasta llegar a los caballos.

Los jóvenes rieron por ello y caminaron hacia sus propios caballos. Arya los esperaba con una expresión de enojo y ambos prefirieron no probar más su paciencia, así que de inmediato comenzaron el camino de vuelta sin volver a mencionar los rubíes de Rhaegar el resto del trayecto.

Atrás de ellos el Tridente continuó fluyendo como lo hacía desde épocas inmemoriales, indiferente a los jóvenes que recién habían estado en él. El río que tanta sangre había visto correr a lo largo de su historia no se inmutaba con nada.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

Sansa había acudido a desayunar con la Reina y la princesa Myrcella. Solían invitarla de vez en cuando a compartir con ellas en la carroza real, pero no tanto como la pelirroja quisiera. Estar en la misma habitación con la familia real había sido algo que Sansa hubiera soñado hacer cuando era más pequeña, y si bien ahora ya era una doncella florecida y comprometida, la excitación que le producía tal situación no había desaparecido totalmente.

Tras terminar la comida y la sobremesa, la Stark se había despedido de sus anfitrionas y había comenzado a caminar hacia el pabellón de su padre, estaba a mitad de camino cuando avistó a tres jinetes acercándose al lugar donde la comitiva había hecho campamento. Sus cabelleras color negro, rojizo como el suyo mismo y rubio ceniza hacían claras sus identidades.

-¡Arya, Bran, Edric! –llamó la Stark haciendo señas con una mano a los recién llegados. Su hermano pareció verla, ya que avisó a los otros dos jinetes y llevó a su caballo trotando hacia su dirección.

-Hola Sansa, ¿has visto a padre? –preguntó su hermano menor, mientras se bajaba de su caballo. Su hermana y Ed hicieron lo mismo poco después. Los hombres se veían sudados pero más allá de eso no había nada extraño en ellos, sin embargo su hermana estaba sucia y todavía tenía el pelo y la ropa mojada, como si hubiera estado chapoteando en un río, aunque si Sansa lo pensaba bien, eso tampoco sería algo muy raro. Mientras el dorniense la saludo con un gesto de la cabeza, Arya no dijo nada. La Stark menor continuaba enojada por no haber tenido razón con los rubíes de Rhaegar y además nunca había sido alguien que destacara por su cortesía.

-No Bran, se levantó temprano y se fue con el Rey y un par de Guardias Reales a cazar. Según el Rey en esta región todavía hay uros y dijo que quería intentar comer carne de uno cazado por él mismo. –respondió la pelirroja.

 -Ah bueno, nunca he visto un uro. –dijo su hermano, pensativo. Luego de eso se dio vuelta hacia la Stark menor– En ese caso, si yo fuera tú me iría a cambiar de ropa antes que vuelva, Arya. Estoy seguro que a padre no le gustaría que…

Bran no terminó su frase porque justo en ese momento a los Stark y a Edric les llegó el ruido repentino de múltiples voces entusiasmadas. Todos se giraron en la dirección del sonido y vieron una muchedumbre agolpándose rápidamente afuera de la carroza de la reina. Curiosos, interrumpieron sus conversaciones y los cuatro caminaron hacia el lugar que había llamado la atención de tantos.

Al abrirse paso entre las personas, pronto vieron a la Reina de pie en la puerta hablándole a tres extraños arrodillados frente a ella.

-Es un gran honor el que recibimos al… -decía Cersei, pero ninguno de los Stark ni Edric le prestaban mucha atención, los tres estaban muy ocupados escudriñando a los recién llegados.

El primero tenía poco más de veinte años y su armadura era de acero color verde oscuro como el de un bosque. Su cabello era negro como la noche y unos tormentosos ojos azules destacaban en medio de una atractiva y juvenil cara. El segundo desconocido observaba todo con una expresión sombría en el rostro huesudo. Tenía la tez afeitada, llena de cicatrices de viruelas, con las mejillas y los ojos hundidos. Su armadura era una cota de mallas color gris sobre cuero endurecido, simple y sin ningún adorno, que parecía antigua y muy usada. Sin embargo, era el tercer desconocido el que más llamaba la atención de todos.

Su armadura era un complicado diseño de escamas de acero blanco resplandeciente con uniones de plata, y de su espalda colgaba la nívea capa de la Guardia Real. El caballero retiró su yelmo y su cabello blanco como la propia capa quedó al descubierto. Pese a su aparente edad, el desconocido se veía aún fuerte y mantenía una postura gallarda al enfrentarse a la Reina. La identidad del hombre pronto quedó clara para los jóvenes exceptuando a Arya.

-Ser Barristan el Bravo. –murmuró un emocionado Bran, adelantándose a Edric y Sansa. El muchacho observaba con la boca abierta a uno de sus héroes de la infancia y sus ojos no dejaban por un instante al caballero.

La Reina justo en ese momento dejo de hablar y el susodicho tomó la palabra.

-El honor es nuestro Alteza, pero sin intentar menoscabar las buenas intenciones del Consejo Real, debo admitir que fui yo quien insistió en venir acá. –dijo el anciano caballero, con una voz orgullosa pero al mismo tiempo cálida. –Como Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, mi papel está junto al Rey y su familia.

-Vamos Ser Barristan, admite que simplemente estabas aburrido en la capital y querías salir a cabalgar por la campiña. –dijo el desconocido del pelo negro y los ojos azules, al tiempo que sonreía y le daba un golpe amistoso en la espalda al caballero. –La verdad es que no eras el único aburrido en esa ciudad, a veces es bueno llenarse los pulmones con el aire puro del campo.

-Estoy segura que mi esposo estará bastante satisfecho de vuestra idea, Ser Barristan. –dijo la Reina, ignorando el comentario del caballero de la armadura verde. –Pero por ahora salió a cazar junto a Lord Stark y Ser Jaime. De todos modos no debería faltar mucho para que Su Alteza vuelva y se entere de las buenas nuevas. Por mientras podéis beber y refrescaos del largo viaje desde la capital en los toldos que fueron armados para la comida del mediodía, luego de ello necesito que se presenten en el pabellón real para hablar del estado de la capital.

-Lo haremos mi reina, agradecemos vuestra hospitalidad. –respondió Ser Barristan, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar en dirección de los mencionados toldos. El caballero de la armadura verde lo imitó, pero el tercer hombre tras ponerse de pie permaneció en su lugar. De cualquier manera, Edric y los Stark estaban justo en su trayectoria de los dos caballeros, y si bien los muchachos pronto se hicieron a un lado para permitir el paso, no sirvió de nada cuando los propios caballeros se giraron para encararlos al pasar junto a ellos. El caballero del pelo negro fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Vaya!, ¿que tenemos aquí? –dijo el hombre sonriendo, mientras detrás de él Ser Barristan observaba con unos resplandecientes ojos azules a los jóvenes Stark. –Parece que unos lobos y un dorniense han entrado al campamento, ¿o me equivoco?

Sansa fue la primera en responder, sonrío como le había enseñado la septa Mordane e hizo una reverencia.

-No os equivocáis, mi señor. –respondió la pelirroja. –Soy Sansa Stark, hija de Lord Eddard y quienes me acompañan son mis hermanos menores, Bran y Arya. –señalo primero a los susodichos y luego continuó con Edric. –Y quién está con nosotros es Edric Dayne, Señor de Campoestrella, pupilo de mi padre y un hermano más para nosotros en todo excepto nombre.

-Encantado de conoceros, bella dama. –dijo el hombre, poniéndose en una rodilla y besando la mano de Sansa. – Soy Renly Baratheon, hermano del Rey.

-Hermano del Rey y Señor de Bastión de Tormentas, ¿o me equivoco Lord Renly? –respondió la Stark, un poco ruborizada por la caballerosidad del Baratheon.

-En efecto, Lady Sansa. Parece que sois tan hermosa como inteligente. –dijo sonriendo Renly- Dejadme presentaros a mis acompañantes.

-No será necesario, Lord Baratheon, pero agradezco vuestra gentilidad. –dijo la pelirroja, sonriéndole antes de girar para mirar al caballero anciano. –Hasta en Invernalia se han escuchado las proezas de Ser Barristan el Bravo. De hecho, mi hermano aquí presente es alguien que especialmente lo tiene como su héroe personal.

-Me siento honrado por vuestras palabras, gentil doncella. –dijo Ser Barristan, haciendo una reverencia también frente a los Stark. –Espero no ser una decepción frente a lo que los bardos cuentan en sus canciones, joven Bran. –Al decir eso sonrío al muchacho.

-S… Ser Barristan –tartamudeó Bran, poniéndose en una rodilla frente al legendario caballero. –P-para nada, sois tan caballero como siempre os imagine.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido –dijo el Guardia Real, haciéndole un gesto al muchacho para que se levantara –Debo decir que os parecéis muchísimo al tío de vuestra madre, Ser Brynden. Soy un hombre que ya ha visto muchas lunas, pero mi memoria sigue intacta y recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando combatí junto a vuestro tío en la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques. Un gran caballero, hasta el día de hoy.

-Gracias, Ser Barristan. –respondió el muchacho, levantándose y sonriendo. –No he visto a mi tío desde que era muy pequeño, pero crecí escuchando a mi madre contar historias de él y sé que es un gran caballero.

-Que no te quepa duda de ello, muchacho, -finalizó el Lord Comandante justo antes de girarse para mirar a Edric. –Y veo que no eres el único que se parece a alguien conocido. ¡Por los Siete, es como si Arthur hubiera rejuvenecido y vuelto a ser escudero!

Todas las miradas se posaron en Ed, quién solo atinó a ser una reverencia al anciano caballero.

-Ser Barristan, es un honor conoceros. –dijo sinceramente el dorniense, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Selmy.- Al igual que Bran, también crecí escuchando vuestras historias. Personalmente mi favorita es cuando os enfrentaste al Príncipe Duncan y os ganasteis vuestro apodo.

-El Príncipe de las Libélulas fue muy amable conmigo en esa ocasión. –respondió el Guardia Real con una sonrisa triste, mientras recordaba viejos tiempos.- Otros no hubieran sido tan condecentes con un escudero tan impertinente.

El caballero iba a añadir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por Renly.

-Vamos muchachos, paren de adular a Barristan el Bravo o dejará su estoica postura y se transformará en Ser Abuelo –dijo amistosamente el hermano del Rey, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro acorazado de Selmy. –Y créanme, puede ser muy aburrido cuando pasa eso.

El intercambio de palabras entre los recién llegados iba a continuar, pero en ese momento un Guardia Real hizo acto de presencia.

-Lord Comandante –comenzó el caballero, saludando con una reverencia a Ser Barristan. –La Reina me mandó para recordaros que necesita hablar con vosotros. –el capa blanca miró a través de la visera de su yelmo a los Stark y Edric. –Dice que está muy ansiosa esperándolos.

Todos entendieron la indirecta, así que Ser Barristan asintió a su subordinado y procedió a despedirse de los jóvenes.

-Habrá otra ocasión para hablar, joven Edric. –dijo el anciano caballero, saludando con un gesto de la cabeza al dorniense. –En el sur también escuchamos la historia de un escudero desafiando a un caballero del Valle. Estoy seguro que Duncan el Pequeño también habría asignado un apodo a tal escudero.

-Esperaré ansioso tal conversación, Ser Barristan. –respondió Ed.

El caballero sonrío y prosiguió su camino, detrás de él Lord Renly hizo un último comentario y también siguió su trayecto a los pabellones.

-Recuerda lo que te dije sobre Ser Abuelo, dorniense. –dijo el Baratheon, dirigiéndose primero a Edric en particular y luego a los cuatro jóvenes. –Nos veremos en otra ocasión, muchachos y damas. Pero ahora tengo una cita con los melocotones de la despensa real y luego debo hablar con mi encantadora cuñada, adiós.

Ambos hombres siguieron su camino. Mientras Edric y Bran observaban absortos la capa blanca de Ser Barristan ondeando al viento mientras se alejaba, Arya aprovechó esa instancia para lanzar un golpe amistoso a la espalda del dorniense.

-Demonios Edric. –dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño mientras el dorniense se quejaba. –Pareciera que todo el mundo ya te conoce por culpa de ese estúpido caballero.

-Bueno, ¿lo que hice tampoco es algo muy común no? –respondió Ed, mientras Sansa miraba desaprobando a su hermana y Bran se reía.

-No, pero eso tampoco es motivo para que se te suban los humos a la cabeza. –respondió Arya, relajándose y poniendo una cara juguetona. –Además, que no se te olvide que yo te he derrotado varias veces, así que yo también podría haber derrotado al estúpido Royce.

-Vamos Arya, sabes muy bien que si me derrotaste fue por casualidad. –respondió el dorniense, también jugueteando. La muchacha le lanzó otro golpe. –Bueno, quizás esa vez que estaba enfermo me superaste de verdad. –el muchacho recibió otro más.- Ya, ya, suficiente. Tienes razón Arya. –finalizó el muchacho levantando los brazos.

La Stark sonrío, satisfecha. A su lado Sansa los observaba con los brazos cruzados mientras Bran se había aburrido y había comenzado nuevamente a buscar con la mirada al Guardia Real.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. –dijo Arya. –Entonces, ¿intentarás no hablar más de cuando derrotaste a ese caballero?

-Está bien, lo prometo. –respondió el rubio, resignado. – ¿En fin, tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo?

-Estaba pensando lo mismo. –respondió la muchacha. Los cuatro jóvenes emprendieron camino hacia el pabellón de Lord Stark.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

-Ahí está, pequeños lobos: Desembarco del Rey. Finalmente nuestro largo viaje llega a su fin. –dijo Lord Stark a sus hijos y Ed. Mientras los cinco miraban a lomos de sus caballos hacia lo lejos.

La comitiva real estaba a pocos kilómetros de la capital de los Siete Reinos y las tres colinas que marcaban los principales hitos de la gran ciudad ya sobresalían en el horizonte. Pozo Dragón, el inmaculado Gran Septo de Baelor y la Fortaleza Roja poco a poco se hacían más distinguibles a medida que el Camino Real se acercaba a las murallas de la ciudad. El viaje desde Invernalia para los viajeros había transcurrido sin mayores novedades tras el encuentro con Ser Barristan y Lord Renly en las cercanías del Vado Rubí, y todos ya estaban ansiosos llegar al destino final.

-¿Qué es ese olor, Lord Stark? –dijo Edric, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Bran y Arya lo imitaron, mientras Sansa miró con desaprobación al trío.

-Ese Edric, es el olor de una ciudad de medio millón de habitantes. –respondió Lord Eddard, mirando hacia las murallas de la ciudad. –Veo, o más bien dicho huelo, que el reinado de nuestro buen Rey Robert no ha mejorado en gran medida la sanidad de la ciudad.

-Quizás Lord Manderly podría ayudar al Rey en eso, ¿no crees padre? –preguntó inocentemente Bran, con una mirada esperanzada. –Digo, Puerto Blanco nunca ha olido así. A pescado y nieve sí, pero nunca este olor.

-Quizás Bran. –respondió con un asomo de sonrisa su padre.- Meditaré sobre tu idea.

Los Stark y el dorniense continuaron con su camino y unos kilómetros más tarde ellos y el resto de la comitiva penetraron en la capital. A ambos lados de la calle que subía hacia la colina de Aegon y la Fortaleza Roja los habitantes de la ciudad se aglomeraban para dar la bienvenida a su Rey. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades enarbolaban ramos y aclamaban el nombre de su soberano. Los nobles respondían recíprocamente lanzando monedas a la muchedumbre, que se las peleaban como lobos frente a los restos de una presa. Poco después, finalmente los edificios de la ciudad quedaron atrás y las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja aparecieron al frente de la comitiva.

Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas y de las almenas colgaban los estandartes negros y dorados de la dinastía Baratheon. Más allá de las puertas se ubicaba el patio interior de la Fortaleza Roja, y fue ahí donde la comitiva se separó. Mientras el Rey y su familia se dirigieron hacia el Torreón de Maegor, una torre-fortaleza dentro del propio castillo, rodeado por un foso y fuertes murallas; los Stark fueron dirigidos por los mayordomos hacia la Torre de la Mano, que servirían como su hogar mientras Lord Stark se desempeñara en su cargo.

Tras acomodar las posesiones de los norteños en el edificio, Eddard llevó a sus tres hijos y Edric a visitar el resto de la fortaleza. La Bóveda de las Doncellas, el Torreón de Maegor y la Torre de la Espada Blanca fueron observadas desde cerca por los jóvenes, siendo la última especialmente estudiada por Bran y Edric. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se dirigieron hacia el gigantesco Salón del Trono cuando todos callaron impresionados, mientras Lord Eddard hablaba sobre el lugar.

El Salón del Trono podía fácilmente tener a mil personas en su interior y aun así tener espacio disponible. Imágenes de la Fe de los Siete adornaban las ventanas que permitían entrar la luz del exterior y tapices con imágenes de caza de la más fina fabricación adornaban las paredes interiores del salón. El estandarte dorado y negro de los Baratheon colgaba también de los costados y detrás del propio Trono de Hierro.

Dicho trono se encontraba vacío, ya que el Rey se encontraba todavía en los aposentos reales y Lord Eddard era la propia Mano del Rey, la única otra persona que podía sentarse en él. De todos modos la figura del trono era amenazante por sí misma. Mil espadas, fuego dragón y sesenta días habían sido necesarios para levantar el símbolo del dominio de los Targaryen sobre Poniente, y Aegon el Dragón lo había hecho de tal forma que fuera amenazante para los súbditos e incómodo para el monarca al mismo tiempo. Algunas de las espadas retorcidas aún poseían filo y en más de una ocasión habían herido al rey que intentaba acomodarse en él. Incluso se decía que Maegor el Cruel había muerto por culpa del trono.

El Salón del Trono traía recuerdos dolorosos a Eddard. Dos pequeños cuerpos envueltos en capas rojas acudieron a su memoria por un instante, para luego ser reemplazados por la figura de un hombre en armadura siendo asado vivo mientras otro era estrangulado al intentar alcanzar una espada para poder liberarlo, todo esto mientras un rey reía maniáticamente y la corte en pleno observaba en silencio.

Lord Stark alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se apresuró a salir del lugar.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

-Lord Eddard, es un agrado que finalmente hayáis llegado a la capital. –dijo Lord Varys, sonriendo mientras emanaba un olor dulzón desagradable para el norteño. –El Consejo Real necesita de la Mano del Rey como un ciego necesita de un bastón, y ya llevamos mucho tiempo desde que se inició la vacante del cargo.

Cuatro personas estaban sentadas frente a Lord Stark en la cámara del consejo. Quien le había hablado, el eunuco Varys, Renly Baratheon –cuyo parecido con el Robert de su adolescencia le resultaba inclusive confuso de vez en cuando-, el Gran Maestre Pycelle, con una frondosa barba blanca que le daba un aspecto venerable, su túnica de maestre y el gran collar de la orden, compuesto por anillos de casi todos los metales conocidos; y finalmente un sujeto pequeño, con el pelo oscuro variando a gris y unos ojos verde musgo que sonreían sardónicamente. Eddard lo recordaba bien, de hecho su hermano Brandon le había dejado un recuerdo en el pecho a tal hombre si no mal recordaba. Petyr Baelish habló antes de que Ned pudiera hacerlo

-Lord Stark, tantos años. –dijo sonriendo el hombrecillo. –Veo que los años no os han hecho más jovial.

-Lord Baelish, veo que me recordáis. –respondió serio Eddard, mientras se sentaba en el asiento de la Mano del Rey. – La verdad es que creo que nunca habíamos cruzado palabra antes.

Meñique sonrío.

-Así es, pero bueno, eres el esposo de una vieja amiga como es Cat. Obviamente os conozco por ello, y además, bueno, creo haber conocido a vuestro hermano.

-Así es, todavía recuerdo como hablaba de vos con cierto decoro de vez en cuando. –dicho eso, Ned giro y saludo al resto de los consejeros.

-Espero que disculpen mi tardanza. –dijo luego de saludarlos. –Como sabeís, recién hoy llegamos a la ciudad y había estado recorriendo el castillo junto a mis hijos y mi escudero.

-No os preocupéis de darnos explicaciones por ello, Lord Stark. –dijo el Gran Maestre. –Sabemos que la primera visita a Desembarco puede resultar fascinante para las mentes jóvenes.

-Así es, Gran Maestre. –respondió Eddard. –De todos modos, aquí estoy, y debo decir que me llama la atención que solo seamos cinco las personas presentes.

-Ah, Lord Stark. –respondió Renly, moviendo una mano como señalando que no es algo importante. –Mi hermano Stannis se marchó a Rocadragón poco después del viaje de Robert a vuestra Invernalia, probablemente enojado con mi otro real hermano por no haberlo nombrado Mano. Ser Barristan se encuentra en la Torre de la Espada Blanca, y bueno, mi hermano la verdad es que nunca se hace presente en el Consejo. Aunque de vez en cuando nos envía órdenes.

-¿Es esa la situación ahora, Lord Renly? –preguntó Eddard.

-En efecto. –el Baratheon sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino y lo extendió para leerlo. –Nuestro regio hermano comanda a su concejo la organización de un Torneo para celebrar la asunción de Lord Stark a Mano del Rey.

-¿Que dice el tesoro al respecto? –preguntó Lord Stark.

Baelish se estiró antes de responder. –Bueno, si el Rey lo comanda, deberé conseguir el dinero nuevamente. La verdad es que nuestro magnánimo Rey tiene una afición a los torneos que hace que esto ya sea un proceso rutinario.

-¿Poseéis los fondos necesarios?

-No, como no contamos con ellos hace años. –respondió Meñique. –Pero de algún lugar habrá que conseguirlos.

 Eddard se movió en el asiento, incomodo por la situación.

-Robert nunca fue propenso a la austeridad. –comentó. –¿Los años no lo han cambiado, no es así?

-En efecto, Lord Stark. –respondió el eunuco. –Y su Alteza sigue siendo igual de testarudo si es que me permiten la expresión, así que no escuchará a nadie que intente convencerlo de no realizar un torneo.

-Bueno, en ese caso no hay nada que hacer al respecto –suspiró resignado el norteño, no llevaba ni cinco minutos en la cámara del consejo y ya comenzaba a agotarle las obligaciones del cargo. –Pasemos al siguiente punto.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

Los Stark se habían acomodado bien dentro de la Fortaleza Roja. Pese a las quejas de la Reina, quién decía que animales como los huargos podían poner en riesgo la vida de ella y de sus hijos, el Rey Robert había hecho trasladar a todos los sabuesos del canil del castillo y había instalado a los huargos en ese lugar. De todos modos los lobos solían ser soltados por sus amos en el Bosque Real y no volvían en semanas, saciándose con los venados del bosque.

Sansa pasaba gran parte del tiempo en compañía de la princesa Myrcella, siguiendo las órdenes de Lady Catelyn, quién le había encomendado hablarle a la rubia sobre su futuro hogar en el Norte. Cella era curiosa, cortes y amable, y resulto ser una compañía perfecta para la Stark mayor, ambas junto a Jeyne Poole eran inseparables.

Lo mismo ocurría con Arya, Bran y Edric. Las incursiones por los pasadizos de la Fortaleza Roja, las salidas a cabalgar a las afueras de la ciudad, y sobre todo los interminables enfrentamientos con espadas de madera consumían casi todo el tiempo libre de los muchachos. Pese a que lo intentaban ocultar, Arya continuó uniéndose a los duelos de los hombres, usando el Bosque de Dioses de la Fortaleza Roja para ello.

Una mañana, tras unas palabras de Eddard, el legendario Ser Barristan se presentó por primera vez con dos espadas de torneo frente a la puerta de la Torre de la Mano, donde requirió la presencia de Bran. El joven con la boca abierta no podía creerlo, aun cuando unos minutos más tarde entrenaba junto al caballero blanco en el patio de armas del castillo. Ambos no pararon hasta que el sol cayó, y Edric averiguó de primera mano cómo había mejorado Bran como espadachín desde aquella ocasión.

Pero el dorniense también entrenaba con un caballero blanco.

-Vamos Edric, dudo que alguna vez llegues a Espada del Amanecer si sigues tomando la espada de esa forma, con suerte te alcanzaría para pelearle a Walder Frey el título de Señor del Cruce. –dijo Ser Jaime Lannister. Una solitaria gota de sudor corría por su cara, mientras se arreglaba un mechón dorado con la mano de la espada. Vestido con la armadura blanca de la Guardia Real exceptuando el yelmo, el caballero apenas parecía cansado tras más de media hora de enfrentamiento

-Lo intento Ser, pero no puedo cambiar el estilo de lucha que he tenido toda mi vida en menos de veinte minutos. –respondió el dorniense.

A diferencia del Lannister, el Dayne sudaba como el día que compitió con Robb y Jon sobre quien duraba más corriendo alrededor de Invernalia. Su normalmente pálida cara estaba roja como Sansa la primera vez que Domeric le dedicó una canción, y si bien no lo quería admitir, el hecho de estar vestido con una cota de malla y pesados guanteletes para protegerse habían hecho mella en su resistencia. Sus brazos se quejaban por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento y más de uno de los golpes que Ser Jaime había conectado con su cuerpo dejarían moretones.

-Deberás aprender a hacerlo, no todos a quienes te enfrenten pelearán de la misma forma. Luchando así podrías competir con cualquier caballero del Valle o del Dominio, pero imagínate intentando parar un hachazo de un hijo del hierro con _Albor_ de esa forma. –Dijo Ser Jaime al tiempo que lanzaba un fuerte golpe en diagonal con la espada de torneo, para lanzar inmediatamente otro golpe al costado de Ed. – Te rompería todo el costado antes de que pudieras reaccionar y estarías muerto antes de caer al suelo, _Albor_ sería clamada por un Greyjoy o un Harlaw y adiós miles de años de tradición. –Dicho eso Jaime golpeó la mano de Edric con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo soltar la espada pero no la suficiente para hacerle mucho daño, de todos modos el dorniense no pudo evitar un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Lo intentaré, Ser. –dijo Dayne, levantando tras unos instantes nuevamente la espada frente a la mirada atenta del caballero blanco.

-No lo intentes Edric, hazlo. –respondió Lannister.

Las espadas siguieron sonando por horas.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

Eddard miraba con malos ojos la constante compañía del Matarreyes a su escudero, pero sabiendo el sueño del muchacho de convertirse en un maestro con la espada digno de _Albor_ , y de que el muchacho nunca lo perdonaría si es que lo separaba del que quizás fuera el mejor espadachín de Poniente junto a Ser Barristan, el norteño prefería asentir cuando el dorniense le solicitaba autorización para salir a entrenar con el Lannister. Que Ser Jaime se encargara de la habilidad con la espada de Edric, pero sería el Señor de Invernalia el que le enseñaría de honor y ambas cosas eran necesarias para convertirse en una Espada del Amanecer.

Por otra parte, la cara de felicidad de Bran tras llegar tras cada duelo con Barristan el Bravo le reconfortaba el corazón. Su hijo estaba demostrando una disciplina en su aprendizaje que nunca antes había mostrado, y si bien las primeras semanas había nuevamente recaído en su fascinación por subir torres, ésta había desaparecido tras una petición de Ser Barristan al muchacho. Pese a su pelo rojizo y sus ojos Tully, con cada día que pasaba Bran se parecía cada vez más a Benjen, cosa por lo que Eddard daba gracias a los dioses. Con todo lo que quiso a su hermano Brandon, fue el pequeño lobo de su manada al que siempre le tuvo más cariño.

Y así como Bran se parecía a su tío en el Muro, Arya era Lyanna renacida. El aspecto desgarbado que había tenido cuando pequeña poco a poco estaba dando paso a la belleza deslumbrante que su tía había poseído… y que había desatado una guerra. Pero eso no era suficiente para parecerse a Lyanna.

Por ejemplo, la hija de Lord Karstark, la que Rickard había intentado comprometer con Robb cuando ambos eran pequeños, también poseía esa fría belleza norteña con su cara larga, pelo oscuro y ojos claros como el invierno. Lo que realmente hacía a Arya parecerse a Lya era su actitud, exuberante e inconformista, prefiriendo siempre luchar con espadas a estar cosiendo estandartes con las damas de la corte, cabalgando como una amazona más y haciéndose amiga de todos las personas que conocía, fueran de cuna noble o del pueblo llano.

Y a Eddard le preocupaba lo que podría pasar cuando ese parecido se acentuará aún más, porque el Rey vivía en el mismo castillo que ellos, y hasta el día de hoy Robert no había podido olvidar a su hermana.

“ _O por lo menos la imagen que él tenía de ella_ ” pensó con una sonrisa triste el Señor de Invernalia. Robert había amado con todo su corazón a Lyanna, pero ella nunca habría sido feliz con él. Y si bien el amor es dulce, “no podía cambiar la naturaleza de un hombre”, y Lya nunca podría amar a un hombre que le fuera infiel como Robert le hubiera sido.

Por ahora no se preocuparía en demasía de Arya. Aún pese a que tras el compromiso de Domeric con Sansa era por ella por la que ahora recibía ofertas de matrimonio de vez en cuando, no sentía mayor remordimiento al rechazarlas. Aún pese a que Catelyn se opusiera, Eddard había decidido comprometerla solo con alguien que ella consintiera. Hasta que ese día llegara Ned la consentiría como un padre lo hace con su hija menor.

Y eso incluía contratar a una ex Primer Espada de Braavos como maestro de danza para la pequeña Stark.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

-Lord Stark, tanto tiempo sin vernos. –dijo con una voz profunda y amable Yohn Royce. El canoso pero aún formidable Lord Protector del Valle estaba de pie, vestido con un jubón cobre con el blasón de su casa en el pecho. A sus espaldas, dos de sus hijos estaban también de pie y vestidos de similar manera, siendo ambos parecidos a su hermano Waymar, el que había ido al Muro hace años.

Era un día caluroso en Desembarco del Rey, como tantos otros desde que los norteños habían arribado a la capital. Entre las labores como Mano, las responsabilidades como padre, las numerosas solicitudes del Rey para que Ned lo acompañara a cazar, comer o pasear y la más discreta búsqueda de información sobre la muerte de Jon Arryn, Eddard no había podido recibir personalmente a los numerosos nobles que habían arribado a la ciudad para participar en la competición ya conocida como el Torneo de la Mano.

Es por eso que ahora, estando Ned caminando junto a sus hijas en las afueras de Desembarco caminando a las gradas para ver el Torneo, que lograba hablar por primera vez con su amigo y antiguo camarada de armas, el Señor de Piedra de las Runas.

-Yohn, lamento no haber podido recibirte antes. –dijo Eddard, sonriendo y extendiendo su mano para saludar al otro noble, quién se la estrechó. –La verdad es que todavía no me acostumbro a la capital y casi nunca tengo tiempo libre.

-Lamento escucharlo, pero bueno. Por lo menos ahora puedo hablar con vos. –respondió Royce, haciéndose a un costado para presentar a sus hijos. –Supongo que recuerdas a Andar. –dijo señalando al mayor, parecido profundamente a su padre, pero un poco más bajo y con una barba rojiza.

-En efecto, bienhallado Andar. –dijo Eddard estrechando la mano del caballero. Todavía recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño paje de tu tío en las Puertas de la Luna, justo antes de la Rebelión. Siempre supe que te convertirías en un hombre digno de tu padre.

-Vuestras palabras son muy amables, Lord Stark. –respondió Andar, sonriendo. –Debo admitir que era muy pequeño como para recordar muchos detalles vuestros tiempos en el Nido de Águilas. Pero recuerdo al solemne norteño y al estruendoso señor de la tormenta que terminó siendo nuestro Rey luchando junto a mi padre en la Rebelión.

-Así es, aunque tu madre nunca me perdonó por completo que te llevara al asedio de Puerto Gaviota. –dijo Yohn tras las palabras de su hijo, luego de ello señaló al otro Royce. –Mi segundo hijo, Robar. Recién ungido caballero, por lo que de vez en cuando se les suben los humos a la cabeza. Pero fuera de ello es todo lo que puedes desear un hijo.

-Gracias padre. Siempre es un honor que le digas a todos los señores que conocemos que me vanaglorio por ser caballero. –bromeó el Royce menor. –Es un honor conoceos, Lord Stark. Mi padre siempre ha hablado muy bien de vos.

-El honor es mío, Ser Robar. –respondió Eddard, luego de ello presentó a sus propias hijas. –Ellas son mis hijas, Sansa y Arya. Justo ahora nos dirigíamos todos a ver las justas en el torneo.

-Señoras, es un placer conoceros. –dijo Lord Royce saludando con una reverencia a las niñas, Sansa sonrío dulcemente y hasta a Arya le parecía agradar el Señor del Valle. –Lady Sansa, sois la viva imagen de vuestra madre a tu edad, y Lady Arya, debo decir que os parecéis enormemente a vuestra tía. Chicos, saluden a las damas. –dijo haciéndoles señas a sus hijos. Ambos se pusieron con una rodilla al suelo y besaron cada uno la mano de cada una de las Stark, para luego intercambiar. – Si es que vais a las gradas, os puedo acompañar. Si bien mis hijos deben partir a nuestro pabellón para participar en poco tiempo más, yo no compito hasta mañana.

-Por supuesto, Yohn. –dijo Eddard. –Será un placer conversar con vos tras tanto adulador que usualmente pulula en la ciudad. –luego de ello se giró hacia los dos Royce menor. –Que tengáis el mayor de los éxitos, Andar y Robar. Siendo hijos de vuestro padre talento dudo que les falte.

-Gracias Lord Stark. Espero que podamos hablarnos en otra ocasión, hasta entonces. –respondió Andar, haciendo una reverencia antes de girarse junto a su hermano y comenzar a caminar hacia los pabellones.

El norteño y el hombre del Valle hablaban de viejas glorias y antiguos conocidos mientras caminaban entre los diferentes nobles sureños y sus sirvientes que también se dirigían hacia las gradas. Mientras empezaron a subir a sus puestos Eddard divisó a Lord Mallister y se propuso recordar saludarlo después. El viejo Señor de Varamar también era un amigo de los Stark de Invernalia, al igual que los propios Royce, los Blackwoods… y los Dayne.

Eddard se sentó junto a Lord Royce mientras Sansa y Arya lo hicieron en una fila más abajo, poco después de ello fue que Edric fue mencionado por el Señor de Piedra de las Runas.

-Debo decir que me causa curiosidad no ver a vuestro escudero con vos. –dijo Yohn. –No es que le guarde rencor por lo de Waymar, para nada. Pero es extraño que se separe de vos.

-Él y mi hijo Bran están sirviendo de escuderos a caballeros que participaran en el torneo. Ambos desean ganarse sus espuelas lo antes posible, y sabiendo que yo no participo en competiciones así, me pidieron permiso para acompañar a otros que si lo hicieran. –respondió Eddard, observando la primera justa entre un Frey del Cruce y un caballero menor de las Tierras de la Corona. El Frey tuvo dificultades pero logró vencer al caballero después de dos justas.

-Entiendo –dijo Lord Royce, mirando con desagrado al Frey que celebraba su triunfo. -¿Y qué caballeros recibieron el honor de tener a tales escuderos?

-Bran es el escudero de Ser Barristan. –respondió Eddard, mirando a los siguientes competidores en el torneo, uno de los hijos gemelos de Lord Redwyne y un caballero errante. –Ser Barristan ha estado entrenándolo desde que se enteró que era un admirador suyo, como tantos niños a su edad. –dijo sonriendo.

-El honor de ser entrenado por el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real es algo con lo que todo niño sueña. –respondió también con una sonrisa Lord Royce. –Sobre todo cuando es una leyenda viviente con Barristan el Bravo. Yo en mi niñez también soñaba con siquiera conocer a Ser Duncan el Alto, aunque eso ya debo haberlo nombrado alguna vez en el pasado.

-Así es, una vez cuando yo y Robert éramos niños y tú estabas de visita en el Nido nos dijiste algo parecido.

-Lo sabía. –dijo Yohn, mientras el pelirrojo Redwyne salía victorioso en el primer cruce de lanzas con su contrincante. - ¿Y Dayne? ¿A quién servirá en el Torneo?

-Edric será escudero de Jaime Lannister. –respondió Eddard, poniéndose serio.

Royce estaba estupefacto.

-¿Al Matarreyes? –preguntó. –Ned, por la amistad que creo que compartimos, ¿En que estabas pensando cuando lo dejaste a cargo de ese Lannister sin honor?

 -Yohn, si fuera solo por mí tampoco lo hubiera hecho. -Ned respondió tranquilamente. –Conoces bien mi opinión sobre el Matarreyes y su familia. –El recuerdo de Desembarco del Rey siendo saqueado por soldados con capas carmesí, y el de un caballero rubio con una armadura dorada sentado en el Trono de Hierro mientras el cadáver del Rey Loco se pudría en el suelo asaltó repentinamente a Eddard. –Pero hay algo que no puedo negar. Lannister no solo respetaba, sino que idolatraba a Arthur Dayne, el caballero que le dio las espuelas. Ahora parece que intenta honrar su memoria entrenando a su sobrino, aún con lo extraño que es pensar en una actitud así en un hombre sin honor como el Matarreyes.

-Creo entender lo que decís, Eddard. –respondió Lord Royce, con una cara pensativa. –Quizás sean ciertas vuestras sospechas, pero aun así no cambian mi opinión sobre el Matarreyes en lo más mínimo. Romper un juramento tan sagrado de la manera que él lo hizo es algo que no se puede olvidar, jamás.

-Yo tampoco lo haré, Yohn. –respondió el Señor de Invernalia, con una cara seria mientras abajo se preparaban para enfrentarse dos nuevos participantes del torneo. –Pero prometí a Edric ayudarlo a convertirse en un caballero digno de blandir _Albor_ , y si ello significa entrenar con Jaime Lannister, que así sea.

-Mientras vos le enseñéis de honor, Dayne más temprano que tarde será un Espada del Amanecer. –respondió Royce, dando por terminada tal punto en su conversación con Eddard al ver que uno de los nuevos participantes en el torneo era uno de sus hijos. 

Ser Andar Royce saludó al Rey, a Lord Stark y a su propio padre antes de ponerse en posición para la liza. El caballero del Valle, no tan corpulento como su padre, vestía una armadura de bronce muy parecida a la heredada desde hace milenios por la familia Royce. Sin embargo la que él heredero de Yohn Royce ocupaba no poseía las dichosas runas que supuestamente dotaban de protección a quién la llevara encima.

De todos modos, la armadura de Andar cumplió con su cometido cuando resistió el embate en su hombro de la lanza de su contrincante, un corpulento caballero de la casa Crakehall. Royce también logró conectar su lanza con el cuerpo del abanderado Lannister, pero sin demasiada fuerza. Ninguno de los dos caballeros logró desmontar al otro en la primera ronda y se colocaron en posición para la segunda. Ser Andar logró llegar primero al extremo de su pista y pudo partir antes en dirección a su contrincante, alcanzándolo a mayor velocidad y con la fuerza suficiente para hacer caer al caballero del oeste de su corcel. La gradería estalló en aplausos, encabezados por el propio Lord Royce.

Ned también aplaudió al caballero del Valle, la suya había sido una acción inteligente, en vez de quedar paralizado por el dolor del golpe había continuado rápidamente para no dar ventaja a su adversario y había terminado ganando la justa.

-Le enseñasteis bien, Yohn –dijo Ned a Lord Royce. – Vuestro Andar es tan buen justador como su padre.

-Ah, todavía tiene que aprender un par de trucos. –respondió Bronze Yohn, sonriendo. –Pero si, Andar es un buen caballero. Piedra de las Runas estará en buenas manos cuando me toque partir.

-Espero que falte mucho para ello. –añadió sinceramente Lord Stark.

Los lores continuaron contemplando en silencio las siguientes justas. Ser Barristan y Ser Jaime en compañía de sus escuderos hicieron su aparición derrotando rápidamente a sus oponentes. Tanto Edric como Bran cumplieron correctamente con sus funciones al asistir a sus caballeros.

Seis Freys fueron derrotados la primera jornada al igual que casi todos los caballeros errantes que se habían inscrito en el torneo, lo mismo ocurrió con los no caballeros, salvo Sandor Clegane y Lothor Brune. Casi terminaba la jornada de combates cuando Lord Royce entabló conversación con Ned sobre un tema particular.

-Ned, poco antes de venir a Desembarco, mi hija Ysilla me habló sobre un libro que había leído. –dijo Yohn, aparentando una mirada concentrada en la justa. – _La Princesa y La Reina_ , sobre la Danza de los Dragones.

Eddard se tensó al escuchar aquello. La Danza de los Dragones había sido la Guerra Civil más sangrienta en la historia de Poniente, incluso superior a las Rebeliones Fuegoscuro o la propia Rebelión de Robert. Y su antepasado Cregan Stark había cumplido un papel crucial en el desenlace de ella. Lord Royce continuó.

-Mi casa, como sabéis, fue una de las que apoyó a Rhaenyra. –dijo Yohn, con el semblante serio. – Para más mal que bien, eran los hombres del Valle los que mantuvieron Desembarco tras la deserción de los Velaryon. Y por ello, fue un antepasado mío uno de los que defendió Pozo Dragón cuando los disturbios empezaron. Los Royce no solo perdimos a un miembro ese día, sino que también a Lamento.

Ned recordaba en las lecciones de su infancia ese nombre. Lamento, la espada ancestral de los Royce, de acero valyrio al igual que Hielo. Las espadas valyrias no eran abundantes y los señores se aferraban a ellas más que a sus propias hijas. Si ni el poderoso Tywin Lannister había podido conseguir una para reemplazar la antigua espada de los Reyes de la Roca, perdida hace siglos, mucho menos lo conseguirían los Royce y otras casas más pequeñas. Lord Stark creyó prever el rumbo de la conversación.

 -¿Queréis revisar las ruinas del Pozo para ver si encontráis alguna pista? –dijo Ned. – Yohn, ha pasado un siglo y medio. Si en todo ese tiempo nadie encontró nada, ¿por qué crees que ahora sí?

-Nunca nadie ha revisado exhaustivamente el Pozo. –respondió el Señor del Valle. –A los Targaryen ese lugar les recordaba uno de los mayores fracasos de su dinastía y a Robert no le interesa. Es probable que si buscamos encuentre algo.

-Veré que puedo hacer. –respondió Ned.

-Solo necesito la autorización, Ned. –dijo Yohn Royce. –Mis propios hombres pueden encargarse de buscar.

Tras meditarlo un instante, Eddard no encontró alguna razón para negarle el favor a su amigo.

-De acuerdo Yohn, yo como Mano del Rey os autorizo a revisar el Pozo Dragón. –dijo Ned. –Sentíos libre para iniciar cuando queráis.

-Gracias mi amigo, ni mi familia ni yo lo olvidaremos.

Ambos lores continuaron contemplando las justas.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

-Date prisa Edric, en cualquier momento el heraldo toca su trompeta de mierda y me nombra para pelear con Royce. –dijo Ser Jaime Lannister, estirando impacientemente su desprotegida mano de la espada hacia el escudero rubio.

Ed se apresuró a recoger el guantelete dorado de una mesa dentro del pabellón del guardia real y corrió para ponerlo en la mano del caballero. Era un día caluroso y debajo de la tela de la tienda lo era aún más, por lo que el dorniense ya estaba sudando tras acarrear una a una las piezas de la armadura dorada de Ser Jaime.

Tras asegurar el guantelete, Ser Jaime salió de la tienda rumbo a su caballo seguido de cerca por su escudero, quién llevaba la última pieza de la armadura –el yelmo- en sus brazos. Vestido de dorado de la cabeza a los pies exceptuando a la nívea capa blanca de la Guardia Real y al yelmo que todavía no se colocaba, el caballero hacía más honor a su familia que a su orden. Ed pensó en decir algo al respecto, pero considero que no era su lugar criticar al caballero al que servía.

El corcel esperaba atado a unos metros de la tienda, y también estaba protegido con piezas de metal doradas. Justo cuando Ser Jaime lo montaba la trompeta del heraldo sonó y llamó a las lizas a Ser Andar Royce y Jaime Lannister. El caballero rubio masculló una maldición y aprieto los costados del caballo para que avanzará hacia las pistas. Edric le lanzó el yelmo que el guardia real atrapó con habilidad, y comenzó a acarrear un carromato pequeño que llevaba las lanzas y el escudo de torneo de Ser Jaime. Las lanzas también eran doradas.

Tras llegar a las lizas, Ser Jaime se puso el yelmo y fue a saludar al público a lomos de su corcel. La muchedumbre lo recibió con un moderado entusiasmo, si bien el Matarreyes no era odiado, tampoco era el caballero favorito del pueblo llano. Luego de ello volvió al lado de Edric quién se había colocado en el extremo de la liza que le correspondía a Lannister.

Al otro extremo, la armadura cobre del caballero del Valle refulgía en el sol. Edric se apresuró a pasar el escudo a Ser Jaime y luego una de las lanzas de madera dorada de las Islas del Verano.

-Ed, recuerda tener listo algo para refrescarme. –dijo el caballero dorado, estirando la lanza y colocándose en posición antes de comenzar la justa. –Esto no demorará mucho.

La trompeta sonó y ambos caballos partieron. Unos segundos después todo había terminado, Ser Jaime cumplió su palabra y Ser Andar cayó de su caballo tras un golpe limpio en el pecho. El guardia real dirigió su caballo hacia Edric, quién le alcanzó una bota con agua de la cual bebió antes de ir a saludar al público nuevamente. Tras ello volvió donde el dorniense, quien lo ayudó a apearse del caballo y juntos emprendieron rumbo hacia el pabellón.

El torneo continuó ese día y el siguiente, desmontando Ser Jaime a los lores Mallister y Caron sin mayores problemas. Pronto los competidores fueron reduciéndose hasta que solo quedaron ocho, y la competencia recobró su emoción. Sobre todo para Ed, cuando vio que el siguiente oponente del caballero al que servía era el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, Barristan el Bravo, quién además tenía como escudero al pequeño Bran.

Ambos guardias reales se encontraron delante de la grada al saludar al Rey, El veterano pero aún fuerte Ser Barristan luego de ello lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a su hermano juramentado, el que a su vez lo miró con una sonrisa burlona. Luego de ello ambos se separaron y acudieron a los extremos de las pistas para recibir las lanzas de sus escuderos.

Edric se apresuró a alcanzar la suya a Ser Jaime, para luego hacer lo mismo con el yelmo, y finalmente el escudo. Estaba en ello cuando el caballero habló.

-Oye Ed, el escudero de Ser Barristan, ¿es el hijo pequeño de Ned Stark, cierto? –preguntó Lannister mientras aseguraba el yelmo a su cabeza.

-Sí, Ser. –respondió el dorniense, a un par de metros del caballo tras haber cumplido con su papel. –Lord Stark permitió a Bran servir de escudero a Ser Barristan, tal como me permitió a mi servíos a vos.

-Cosa que si soy sincero aun no entiendo como ocurrió. –respondió Ser Jaime, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras miraba en la gradería a Lord Stark, luego de un instante se giró hacia su escudero y sonrío. – ¿Supongo que esto hace que la justa sea aún más interesante para ti, no?

-¿Que? No, para nada. –se apresuró a responder Edric. –Bran es mi amigo, no mi contrincante. Nunca he estado ansioso por superarlo o algo por el estilo.

-Vamos Ed, sé sincero –dijo ser Jaime, sin dejar de sonreír al tiempo que controlaba al corcel con las piernas para que se mantuviera estable. –No hay nada de malo en un poco de competencia entre amigos, yo mismo a tu edad solía intentar superar en todo a todos. Aunque claro, era tan bueno que no me resultaba tan difícil. Solo Addam Marbrand solía lograr superarme, y no fue más que unas pocas veces.

Edric iba a responder, pero las trompetas que anunciaban el inicio de la justa hicieron acto de presencia y Ser Jaime tuvo que apresurarse a partir.

Ambos caballeros se pusieron en posición, uno en cada extremo de su pista. Las capas níveas colgaban de los hombros ambos, uno protegido con una armadura color plata casi blanco y el otro con un dorado que refulgía en el sol del mediodía. Ambos montaban corceles blancos que también poseían ornamentaciones de la guardia real. Probablemente eran los mejores caballeros de Poniente, y el tiempo pareció detenerse en los instantes previos al inicio de la justa.

Edric miró la postura de ambos y se dio cuenta de que Ser Jaime no se había tomado en serio las justas hasta ese momento, y que recién ahora estaba realmente concentrado en vencer a su contrincante. Ed logró prever que para bien o para mal la justa se decidiría en la primera liza, es decir que habría solo un choque entre ambos caballeros antes de decidir el ganador.

La trompeta sonó y ambos caballos arrancaron, el corcel de Ser Jaime logró una pequeña ventaja de velocidad pero nada determinante para el resultado final. Ambos caballeros avanzaron con las lanzas apuntando al cielo y las bajaron a mitad del recorrido, Ser Barristan apuntando directamente al centro del cuerpo de Ser Jaime, mientras que este hacía lo mismo pero contra el hombro de la lanza del anciano caballero. Ambos escudos protegían los flancos de los guardias reales, pero el de Ser Jaime un poco más debajo de lo normal.

Finalmente un segundo antes de que ambas lanzas impactaran con sus objetivos, Ser Jaime bajó su lanza un poco más apuntando directamente al centro del cuerpo de Ser Barristan, al mismo tiempo que subía su propio escudo para recibir la lanza del Lord Comandante. La maniobra logró potenciar la fuerza de ambos movimientos y al momento de impactar la lanza de Ser Barristan contra el escudo de Lannister ésta se astilló pero fue desviada por el escudo del rubio que apenas se tambaleó en la silla de montar, mientras la lanza de Ser Jaime impactaba limpiamente contra el centro del abdomen de Ser Barristan, lanzándolo por los aires hacia el suelo. Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero aún así Edric logró retenerlo.

Ser Barristan aterrizó con poca dignidad, sonando estrepitosamente la armadura al golpear el suelo, al tiempo que su yelmo se soltaba y volaba por los aires hasta caer unos metros más allá del caballero. Su corcel lanzo un relinchó al sentir a su caballero caer y tras trotar unos metros más se detuvo y volvió caminando hacia su jinete. Edric vio a Bran correr desde el momento en que Ser Barristan perdió la justa, pero aún así se demoró en llegar a socorrer a su caballero. Ser Barristan ya se estaba levantando cuando el joven Stark le tendió una mano.

Edric no pudo seguir observando a su amigo, ya que Ser Jaime, se acercó a su Lord Comandante ocultando a Bran tras ponerse entre él y donde se encontraba Edric. El Lannister había bajado de su caballo, llevándolo tomado de las riendas, y se había sacado el yelmo dorado. Al llegar al lado de Ser Barristan este le dirigió unas palabras, que el Lord Comandante respondió sin que Edric logrará escuchar nada por la distancia. Luego de ello Ser Jaime hizo un ademán con su cabeza y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia el dorniense.

-Vamos Ed, vayamos al pabellón para que me ayudes a quitarme esta cosa. –le dijo al llegar a su lado. Le entregó las riendas del corcel y ambos caminaron hacia la tienda que ocupaban como cuartel.

Al entrar a ella Ser Jaime se sentó en un trabuquete y Edric se apresuró a retirarle la armadura. Mientras el escudero trabajaba, el caballero emitió un par de comentarios sobre la justa.

-Funcionó tal como esperaba. –dijo mientras el dorniense le retiraba el gorjal. –Ser Barristan no se esperaba que moviera la lanza tan tarde cuando ya no había tiempo de reaccionar. Creía que si lo hacía no alcanzaría a apuntar bien y fallaría.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis Ser?, ¿Os los dijo después de la justa?

-No, lo sé porque eso fue lo que paso en el último torneo que nos enfrentamos. –respondió Lannister con una risa entre dientes. –Pero bueno, ahora funcionó y Barristan el Bravo fue el que cayó derrotado.

El caballero le hizo señas a Ed para que le entregará un poco de cerveza aguada desde el jarrón que había en una de las mesillas de la tienda. Luego de que se lo trajo, le hizo señas para que él también se sirviera un poco.

 -Te lo mereces Edric, has sido un buen escudero. –dijo el guardia real al tiempo que bebía un poco. –Quizás te demoraste mucho en limpiarme la armadura antes de la justa contra Royce, pero se lo aburrido que es así que es excusable. De todos modos lo que quería decir es que has cumplido bien con tu deber sin ser siquiera mi escudero oficial, así que si llegó a ganar el Torneo ten claro que estaré en deuda contigo. Y bueno, supongo que ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los Lannister y nuestras deudas.

-Lo sé, Ser. –respondió Edric, solemne.

Ser Jaime luego le dijo que cosas podría y no podría cumplir, pese a la insistencia de Edric de que solo estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, pero el caballero no le hizo caso.

De todos modos todo terminó en nada en las semifinales, cuando el Perro de Joffrey, Sandor Clegane, desmontó a Ser Jaime tras romper tres lanzas. Luego de ello, la otra semifinal enfrentó a Loras Tyrell con la Montaña y terminó con el primero ganando con un truco sucio pero efectivo. Luego del intento de Gregor Clegane de asesinar al Caballero de las Flores por su ofensa y la intervención de Sandor Clegane, el Torneo se dio por finalizado con el Perro como vencedor honorario.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

Al anochecer del mismo día, Ned Stark recibió a Varys en sus aposentos de la Torre de la Mano, donde el norteño y la araña discutieron de un caballero del Valle muerto en el Torneo, una Mano del rey difunta y venenos. Una charla que desembocaría en consecuencias catastróficas para Poniente al largo plazo, pero que no se comparaba en nada a lo que hubiera ocurrido si cierto Lannister hubiera sido tomado como rehén en una posada cerca del Tridente.

Los dominios de la Casa Tully dormirían tranquilos esta y muchas otras noches, pero eso no significaba que permanecerían indemnes frente a la guerra que llegaría, quizás no hoy, pero algún día. Porque llegaría el momento en que todo Poniente se vería enfrentado en un conflicto tan sangriento sin par alguno en toda su historia.

Porque en Rocadragón una sacerdotisa roja de Asshai empezaba a cantar en el oído de un hombre que había descubierto un secreto horrible y que había tenido que escapar de Desembarco del Rey temiendo por su vida. Y en la misma ciudad otro hombre poco a poco empezaba a unir las piezas del rompecabezas que incluían un libro de linajes antiguos y a un bastardo de pelo negro como la noche.

La guerra llegaría, más temprano que tarde.


	5. Secretos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo de transición antes de que todo estalle. Aún con todos los cambios en este AU la guerra es inevitable, que aunque llegue de manera parecida, no será idéntica… y todo el desarrollo de la guerra será diferente. Se aceptan críticas y consejos, gracias por seguir la historia.

**301 A.L. –Desembarco del Rey, capital de los Siete Reinos.**

 -Mi señor mano, lamento interrumpiros a esta hora. Hay un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche que desea veros. –dijo Jory Cassel en la puerta del despacho de Lord Stark. El capitán de su guardia estaba acompañado de un par de guardias que vestidos con capas grises y espadas cortas escoltaban al cuervo.

-Gracias Jory, lo recibiré. –dijo Ned, sentado tras un escritorio, vestido todavía y bastante despierto. Los deberes como Mano del Rey le habían hecho quedarse trabajar hasta tarde leyendo mensajes y escribiendo cartas para nobles del reino.

El capitán hizo una reverencia y se retiró junto a sus hombres. El guardia de la noche avanzó y tras un ademán de Ned tomó asiento.

-Lord Stark, agradezco que me recibáis a esta hora. –comenzó el cuervo, completamente vestido de negro. Su barba desenmarañada y su postura encorvada le daban un aspecto siniestro–Mi nombre es Yoren y soy un cuervo errante. Preferí hablar con vos ahora en vez de tener que esperar a esperar mi turno como un tonto en la audiencia del rey, si es que me permitís el exabrupto.

-No os preocupéis Yoren, un miembro de la Guardia de la Noche en servicio siempre será bien recibido por un Stark de Invernalia. –respondió el Señor del Norte, ofreciéndole una copa de vino que sacó de un jarro. El guardia de la noche la aceptó gustoso. –Sospecho que es lo que queréis, pero de todos modos necesito que me lo confirmes, ¿qué es lo que necesitáis?

-Lo mismo que ha necesitado la Guardia los últimos siglos: hombres, armas, provisiones y caballos. –respondió el cuervo, saboreando el vino. –Pero no es ello lo que quería conversar con vos.

-En ese caso, soy todo oídos –respondió el norteño, curioso.

-El Lord Comandante me mandó hacia el sur en compañía de un personaje muy curioso. El hermano menor de la reina que había ido a visitar El Muro. –dijo Yoren, mientras tomaba más vino. –Durante el camino pasamos por Invernalia. –esto último captó aún más la atención de Ned.

-Ya veo. –dijo Eddard mirando fijamente al guardia de la noche. –Espero que mi hijo haya cumplido correctamente con sus obligaciones de anfitrión.

-Así fue, Lord Stark. –respondió el cuervo. –No tengo nada que reclamar de la hospitalidad mostrada por vuestro hijo. Cumplió como anfitrión de una manera excelente, tanto conmigo y mis compañeros como con el pequeño Lannister.

El semblante de Ned se relajó bastante luego de ello. Yoren continuó.

-Vuestro hijo me pidió que os mandara sus saludos, y vuestra esposa os mandó esta carta. –dijo el guardia de la noche mientras sacaba una arrugada misiva desde un bolsillo adentro de su capa. –Me hizo jurar que solo os la entregaría a vos.

Extendió la carta hacia Ned quién la tomó y la guardó.

-Os agradezco por ello.

Yoren hizo un ademán y apuró la copa de vino.

-Bueno, cumplí con lo que me pidieron, ahora a los negocios. A nombre de la Guardia de la Noche, os pido ayuda como Mano del Rey en conseguir hombres y provisiones para el Muro.

-Contad con ello. Daré instrucciones al capitán de mi guardia para que se mantenga en contacto con vos y consigáis lo necesario. Convenceré al rey de vaciar los calabozos y de que ocupe su influencia para que algún hijo menor decida vestir el negro. –respondió el Guardián del Norte.

-La Guardia agradece vuestra ayuda, Lord Stark. –dijo Yoren, levantándose de la silla. –Por hoy debo retirarme, hasta un cuervo necesita descansar tras un viaje.

-Hablaremos luego, Yoren. –dijo Eddard mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta. La abrió y afuera se encontró con Jory Cassel. –Jory, por favor conseguid un buen alojamiento para Yoren y sus compañeros, ha sido un largo viaje desde el Muro.

-Como ordene mi señor. –respondió el norteño. Dio una instrucción a otro guardia y ambos acompañaron a Yoren fuera de la Torre de la Mano. Ned los vio partir y luego cerró la puerta, para luego volver a su escritorio a abrir la carta de Catelyn.

El sello del huargo estaba intacto. Ned lo rompió con un abrecartas y comenzó a leer. Era una carta no muy larga, en la que Cat le expresaba como los extrañaba a él y a sus hijos, y le hablaba de lo bien que se estaba desempeñando Robb como Señor de Invernalia en su ausencia. Sin embargo la parte final de la carta fue lo que le llamó la atención.

“(…) _Rickon me pregunta mucho por ti, es muy pequeño así que te extraña, como todos lo hacemos. No hay ninguna novedad, el Norte ha estado extrañamente tranquilo los últimos meses. Por último antes de despedirme, el maestre Luwin me recordó sobre el mensaje que recibimos desde lo alto de las montañas, y tiene la esperanza que pronto encuentres respuestas sobre el asunto del viejo halcón_.”

Ned terminó de leer la carta y la puso sobre una vela encendida, soltándola solo cuando estaba totalmente encendida. Las palabras de Cat eran peligrosas y podían atraer la atención de personajes indeseados. Estaba claro porque no las había enviado por cuervo y porque hablaba tan vagabamente, de una forma que solo ella, él y el maestre Luwin podrían entender.

Eddard se tapó la cara con las manos de cansancio y suspiró un momento. La búsqueda de evidencia en el asesinato de Jon Arryn no había dado resultados hasta ahora, lo máximo que había logrado recopilar interrogando a los miembros del Consejo Privado, a Lord Royce y a aquel desgraciado escudero que había terminado siendo asesinado por Gregor Clegane en el Torneo de la Mano, se limitaba a que su padre adoptivo había estado preguntando sobre los bastardos conocidos del Rey, y había estado leyendo un libro muy tedioso sobre antiguos linajes. El significado de todo ello eludía a Eddard.

Mañana visitaría una herrería en la Calle del Acero, donde había acudido Lord Arryn con el hermano del Rey, Stannis, poco antes de su muerte. Quizás ahí encontraría respuestas.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

La armería de Tobho Mott se encontraba al final de la Calle del Acero, en lo alto de la Colina de Visenya. Recién amanecía en Desembarco del Rey cuando Lord Stark y sus compañeros entraron a la tienda. Solo Edric y unos pocos guardias acompañaban a la Mano del Rey, vestidos sin el lobo huargo en los jubones y con capuchas que ocultaban su identidad. Según lo que Eddard había logrado averiguar, tanto Lord Arryn como Lord Stannis habían acudido al maestro armero justamente antes de la muerte del primero y de la huida del segundo, así que intentaría tomar todas las precauciones posibles para no compartir el destino de su predecesor.

Las puertas de la herrería eran de ébano negro y arciano blanco enfrentados. Adentro se escuchaba el resonar de un yunque en plena faena junto con el sonido de alguien dando órdenes mediante gritos. Espadas y dagas adornadas con joyas colgaban de las paredes junto a escudos, yelmos y armaduras de todos los tamaños y colores. En el mostrador lo recibió una sirvienta delgada y pecosa de mediana edad, quién les iba a preguntar por su identidad cuando Lord Stark se sacó su capucha, siendo imitado por sus compañeros. La mujer inmediatamente lo reconoció.

-Necesito que le digas al maestro Mott que la Mano del Rey requiere de su presencia. –ordenó Lord Stark. La muchacha asintió y rápidamente desapareció detrás de una persiana, escuchándose sus pasos alejándose del mostrador. Poco después el mismísimo armero apareció en el mostrador. Ancho de hombros como todo armero y con una barba que haría envidiar al mismísimo Rey, el essosi era un hombre en la mitad de su vida, con experiencia pero vitalidad al mismo tiempo.

-Lord Stark. -saludó con una reverencia el herrero. –Me honra que acudáis a mi tienda. ¿Queréis un poco de vino?

-No, pero agradezco vuestra hospitalidad. –respondió el norteño.

-Supongo entonces que deseáis ver mis obras, -dijo el herrero, al tiempo que alcanzaba un baúl desde un rincón y mostraba su contenido a la Mano del Rey. –Soy el mejor herrero de la capital y probablemente de todo Poniente. Soy el único que aún sabe trabajar acero valyrio, cortesía de mis maestros en Qohor, y además puedo pintar el metal sin ocupar pinturas. Podría haceros un yelmo con forma de huargo que asustaría hasta al mismísimo Lord Tywin, o pintar vuestra armadura de un negro que haría palidecer a las capas de la Guardia de la Noche. Todo eso podría hacer, pero os advierto que mis precios no son bajos. –finalizó el parlanchín armero, mientras mostraba las exquisitas dagas, guanteletes y yelmos que habían dentro del baúl.

-No vengo a ver vuestras mercancías, maestre herrero. Vengo a haceros unas preguntas. –dijo Lord Stark mirando fríamente a Mott, con una voz seria como el invierno.

El ambiente inmediatamente se enfrío. El herrero quedó paralizado un instante antes de proceder rápidamente a cerrar el baúl y hacer una seña a Eddard para que lo siguiera. Lord Stark lo siguió y a su vez hizo un ademán a Edric para que fuera con él.

Tobho Mott los dirigió hacia una habitación sin puerta adyacente a la propia forja, donde se lograba ver a un aprendiz un poco mayor que Edric pero mucho más fornido trabajando en ella. Lord Stark lo miró curioso un momento antes de entrar a la habitación. Adentro había dos bancas alrededor de una mesa en las que el anfitrión y la Mano se procedieron a sentar, mientras Edric quedaba de pie al borde la habitación. Después de servirse una copa de vino el herrero comenzó a hablar.

-Soy un buen súbdito, Lord Stark. –dijo mientras miraba curiosamente al norteño, jugueteando con la copa de vino en sus dedos- Así que pese a lo extraño de vuestra petición, escucharé vuestras palabras.

-Os agradezco por ello, -dijo Eddard, con ambos manos por sobre la mesa. –Iré directo al grano, necesito saber qué fue lo que hizo Lord Arryn, mi predecesor como Mano del Rey, cuando vino a veros hace algunos meses. ¿Vino a pediros una armadura nueva o algo parecido?

-Lord Arryn. –dijo Mott, meditando un momento. –Ah sí, recuerdo que vino junto a Lord Stannis a la tienda. Es curioso, no vino a comprar nada, al igual que vos vino a hacerme unas preguntas.

Lord Stark se tensó. -¿Y qué os preguntó?

-Sobre el muchacho –respondió el herrero, apuntando con un dedo detrás de Edric. Al darse vuelta tanto el norteño como el escudero se dieron cuenta de que estaba hablando del aprendiz que habían visto antes de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Vuestro aprendiz? –preguntó incrédulo Lord Stark.

-Sí, ese mismo. –respondió despreocupadamente Tobho Mott. –De hecho no han sido los únicos. La última vez que Lord Renly vino junto a Ser Loras para pedirme que le arreglara su bonita armadura de hojas verdes también me preguntó por él.

-¿Y qué os preguntaron?

-Nada fuera de lo común. –respondió Mott. – Como estaba el chico, si era un buen aprendiz, si cumplía con sus obligaciones correctamente, si sabía manejar el martillo de guerra. –los ojos del herrero parpadearon frente a la última frase.

-Ya veo. –dijo Lord Stark, pensativo mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho. Luego de unos instantes sacó una bolsita con monedas desde un bolsillo y la dejo sobre la mesa. –Maestro Mott, agradezco vuestro tiempo. ¿Habría algún problema si es que habló un instante con el muchacho?

-Para nada, Lord Stark. –respondió el herrero, que hizo desaparecer rápidamente la bolsa entre sus ropajes. –Hablad todo lo que queráis con el muchacho, pero os advierto que no es un muchacho particularmente brillante, así que no creo que tenga conocimiento de algo que sea de importancia para vos.

-Ya veremos, maestro Mott. –respondió el norteño, mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la forja para hablar con el muchacho. Edric se disponía a seguirlo cuando el herrero lo aferró del brazo haciéndolo detener.

-Discúlpame muchacho, pero no puedo evitar hablarle al primer Dayne que ha visitado Desembarco desde que yo llegue a Poniente. –dijo el herrero, escaneando rápidamente la cara de Edric.

-Maestre Mott… -empezó Edric, incómodo frente a la atención que recibía del essosi. – ¿En qué puedo serviros?

-Dime muchacho, ¿hay algún objeto que te haya llamado particularmente la atención de los que has visto en mi tienda? –preguntó el herrero, con una sonrisa que resultaba algo incómoda para el escudero –Nadie puede negar la belleza de mis obras, y créeme cuando te digo que son incluso más duras y afiladas de lo que parecen. Hay algunas técnicas en Qohor que ningún herrero sin ciertas… habilidades puede imitar.

-Bueno, la verdad es que… -empezó a responder el dorniense, aún incómodo pero sin poder desmentir la afirmación del herrero. Con todo el cariño que le tenía a Mikken, sus obras eran simples hierros con formas en comparación a las del essosi. El dorniense había mirado de reojo varias dagas y escudos, pero nada le llamó la atención tanto como una cota de malla blanca como la nieve que colgaba de un estante. Mientras la miraba, el muchacho pensó que si la usara casi parecería un miembro de la Guardia Real. –Había una cota de malla cerca del mostrador, era blanca como un arciano, nunca había visto un color así en el metal.

-Ah. –musitó Tobho Mott, evidentemente satisfecho por las palabras del escudero. –Tienes buen ojo muchacho. Esa malla la traje desde Qohor, es más liviana y dura que una común y estuve varias noches traspasándole cuidadosamente el color para que fuera única. Pensaba en obsequiársela al Príncipe Joffrey, pero según me han dicho no es alguien que se destaque en el uso de las armas, así que dudo que hiciera uso de ella y mis obras no están para que se queden juntando polvo en una pared.

 -Así es, Joffrey no es alguien al que le guste, eh, combatir. –dijo sombrío el dorniense, recordando esa mañana en el patio de armas de Invernalia donde tuvo que enfrentarse al Perro tras haber desafiado al principito.

-Bueno, en ese caso, lleváosla. –dijo el herrero, frente a la incredulidad de Edric. –Hasta ahora nadie ha querido pagar por ella y ya me aburrí de que este ahí colgada. Pero bueno, tampoco crees que lo hago por puro altruismo. –el herrero volvió a sonreír de una manera no tan amigable, mostrando esta vez que le faltaban un par de dientes. –Digamos que si en el futuro vuelves a Desembarco y ya tienes esa bonita espada de tu familia, a cierto herrero no le incomodaría que le dejaras examinarla.

Edric meditó un momento las palabras del herrero. La oferta era tentadora, pero dudaba que hacer un uso así de _Albor_ – y eso si es que alguna vez lograba portarla- sería algo honorable. Estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta del herrero, pero este no espero la respuesta del muchacho y salió de la habitación, caminando de vuelta hacia la entrada de la tienda. Edric salió detrás de él pero se acercó a Lord Eddard, que estaba conversando con el aprendiz del qohoriense. Alto, ancho de hombros, de ojos azules y pelo oscuro como la noche, lo primero que pensó el dorniense era en lo mucho que se parecía a Renly Baratheon. Justo en ese momento Lord Stark estaba preguntándole algo.

-Cuando la anterior Mano del Rey vino a verte, ¿qué preguntas te hizo, Gendry?

-Nada muy importante, mi señor. –respondió el muchacho. –Me preguntó si me trataban bien en la forja, si me gustaba lo que hacía y cosas por el estilo. Ah, y me preguntaron por mi madre, tanto la antigua Mano como Lord Baratheon cuando vino.

-¿Por tu madre? –preguntó Lord Stark, aunque su cara no se veía tan sorprendida como su tono de voz aparentaba.

-Sí, me preguntaban si la recordaba y cosas así. –respondió Gendry. –Les dije que murió cuando era muy pequeño, así que lo único que recuerdo de ella es que atendía en una taberna cerca de la Puerta de los Dioses y que tenía el pelo rubio como la miel. Creo que ambos quedaron satisfechos después de que les mencione lo último.

-Ya veo. –finalizó Lord Stark, mirando casi con compasión al aprendiz de herrero. –Bueno Gendry, gracias por tu tiempo. Veo que tienes talento acá, pero si es que alguna vez te aburres de trabajar en la forja, estoy reclutando más hombres para mi guardia.

-Gracias Lord Stark, pero soy feliz donde estoy. –respondió tímidamente el moreno.

-De todos modos tenerlo en consideración. –respondió el Señor de Invernalia al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda. Edric se despidió con un ademán y siguió al norteño, dejando al aprendiz de herrero solo quién empezó nuevamente a trabajar en la forja.

Edric llegó justo a tiempo al mostrador para ver escuchar al herrero responder a una pregunta de Lord Eddard.

-Maestre Mott, ¿quién os pagó para que tomarais a Gendry como aprendiz? –dijo el norteño, serio. –Según me contó, es huérfano y no tiene familiares que hubieran pagado por ello.

-Nadie me pagó, Lord Stark. –respondió el herrero, aunque sus ojos indicaron otra cosa.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el norteño arqueando las cejas, a lo que siguió un silencio incómodo solo interrumpido por las disculpas del herrero.

-Os pido perdón mi señor, pero quién pagó por la educación del chico también pagó por discreción. –dijo el herrero reflejando un poco de temor en su voz. Mentirle a la Mano del Rey no era un crimen pequeño.

-¿Y quién os pagó? –preguntó nuevamente Eddard.

-Nunca supe quién fue, Lord Stark. Y esta vez os juro que digo la verdad. –respondió Mott. –La única vez que lo ví estaba encapuchado y se comunicaba más que nada mediante niños mensajeros. Me dijo que el muchacho no tenía familia ni futuro y que si lo tomaba a mi cargo me pagaría el doble de la tarifa normal por tomar un aprendiz y diez veces más por mantenerme en silencio. No hice más preguntas.

-Ya veo. –dijo Ned, mirando fija y fríamente al herrero. La identidad del aprendiz y sobre todo la de su padre ya era bastante obvia a sus ojos. - ¿Y de verdad nunca os preguntasteis por la identidad del chico? ¿Ni siquiera cuando Lord Arryn y Lord Baratheon vinieron a verlo?

-Tengo mis sospechas hasta el día de hoy, mi señor. Pero solo soy un herrero, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar los asuntos de los señores del reino? –respondió el herrero mirando el suelo, evitando el contacto visual con los ojos grises de Eddard. El norteño y el herrero se mantuvieron en esas posturas por un instante, hasta que el primero se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-No os haré más preguntas, herrero. –masculló la Mano del Rey. –Pero si vuestro aprendiz que si alguna vez quiere empuñar una espada en vez de un yunque, llevadlo a la Fortaleza Roja para que hable conmigo. Adiós.

Lord Stark y sus acompañantes salieron de la tienda. El último en salir fue Edric, a quién el herrero dirigió alcanzó a decir unas palabras.

-Y bien, joven Dayne. –dijo Mott con la malla blanca entre sus manos, en su cara una sonrisa calculadora. -¿Aceptáis mi regalo?

El escudero lo miró un instante antes de negar con la cabeza, frente a la estupefacción del herrero.

-Aunque me gustaría, no puedo aceptarlo. –respondió el dorniense, mirando fríamente al essosi de una forma que resultaba casi cómica por lo parecido a la de Lord Eddard. –No sería digno de mi parte aceptar un regalo solo por ser quién podría llegar a poseer a _Albor_. Si es que alguna vez llego a ser una Espada del Amanecer, será un deber y no algo por lo que deba recibir privilegios. Así que adiós, maestre Mott, quizás nos encontremos en otra ocasión.

Edric salió de la herrería sin esperar respuesta.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

“ _Padre de pelo negro y madre de pelo dorado, hijo de pelo negro, Padre de pelo dorado y madre de pelo negro, hija de pelo negro_ ” Un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Eddard cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad que cada vez se hacía más real. Mya Piedra, Edric Tormenta, Gendry y todos los bastardos conocidos de Robert tenían pelo negro. Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella…

Caminaba acompañado solo por Edric por uno de los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, un par de días después de la visita a Tobho Mott, cuando se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Jaime Lannister le sonrío al verlo, despreocupado como siempre. Llevaba puesta una coraza metálica blanca de la Guardia Real y en sus manos un yelmo a juego con ella, una espada corta colgando de su cintura. Fuera de ello parecía no estar desempañando en ese momento su función de guardaespaldas de Robert.

-Lord Stark. –saludó el caballero, con un toque de burla en su voz. –Veo que el sol del sur todavía no hace que vuestras gélidas facciones adquieran algo de calidez.

-Ser Jaime. –respondió el norteño, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar formular la palabra Matarreyes. Miró con sus ojos grises a los esmeralda del Lannister. _“Tan parecidos a los de Cersei y sus hijos.”_ Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente y apartó la mirada. –Veo que aún no sois alguien que hable con la cortesía que corresponde.

-Ah, Lord Stark. Nos conocemos hace más de quince años, ¿para qué tanta formalidad? –respondió el Lannister, notando la incomodidad del norteño y jugando con ella.

-No sois mi amigo ni alguien de mi sangre, Ser Jaime. –respondió duramente el norteño, tensando los puños. –En el Norte recordamos, y yo todavía recuerdo donde os encontré cuando entré al Salón del Trono tras la caída de Desembarco.

Ser Jaime no respondió y la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara. Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, cada uno desafiando a que el otro rompiera el contacto visual. La situación solo terminó cuando Edric, incómodo, carraspeó.

-¿A qué veníais, Ser Jaime? –dijo finalmente Eddard, como quién desea terminar una conversación con alguien insoportable. - ¿Traéis algún mensaje?

-No soy un mensajero. –respondió fríamente el caballero blanco. Levantó su mano de la espada y apuntó con un dedo a Edric. –Venía por él. Si es que vuestra señoría permita que venga a entrenar conmigo, obviamente.

Eddard por un momento se sintió tentado de rechazar, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. No podía coartarle la posibilidad a Edric de entrenar con una de las mejores espadas del reino. El único otro al nivel de Jaime en la capital era Ser Barristan, quién estaba muy ocupado con sus deberes de Lord Comandante y de entrenar a Bran como para tomar también al dorniense.

Además y pese a que le costara, debía admitir que desde que el dorniense había empezado a entrenar con el guardia real su habilidad con la espada había aumentado explosivamente, a un ritmo muchísimo mejor que el que ya tenía en Invernalia. Solo si seguía así podría algún día llegar ser del nivel de Ser Arthur.

-No tengo motivo alguno para prohibirlo. –respondió el Señor de Invernalia, tras lo que suspiró. –Edric, ve con…

-LORD STARK. –gritó una voz desde el final del pasillo en el que se encontraban. La Mano del Rey, el caballero blanco y el escudero se dieron vuelta para mirar en dirección del sonido.

Yohn Royce avanzaba apresuradamente hacia ellos, seguido de cerca por uno de sus hijos y un sirviente que caminaba con una especie de frasco verde, que sostenía con más cuidado que a un recién nacido. Solo cuando este último se acercó lo suficiente fue que el norteño pudo ver la cara de terror que tenía.

-Yohn. –dijo el norteño cuando el Señor del Valle se acercó lo suficiente. -¿Qué sucede, por que tanto alboroto?

-Estoy buscándote desde hace casi una hora. –respondió Royce, mientras miraba de reojo a Ser Jaime y Edric. – ¿Recuerdas que me habías dado autorización para que algunos de mis hombres exploraran el Pozo Dragón en búsqueda de _Lamentación_? Pues encontramos otra cosa.

El sirviente se acercó con cuidado y se arrodilló mostrando el frasco al norteño. Solo cuando comenzó a mirarlo con detención se dio cuenta de que era trasparente y el color verde fosforescente era del líquido que llevaba dentro. Fuera de ello no tenía la menor idea de que era como para causar tanta inquietud en un hombre como Yohn Royce.

¿Qué es? –preguntó curiosamente Edric, expresando los pensamientos del norteño.

-Por los dioses. –musitó Ser Jaime, abriendo mucho los ojos al mirar el frasco. Edric nunca lo había visto con una expresión así. –Eso es meado de piromante.

-O como le dicen ellos, fuego valyrio. –añadió con una voz un poco temerosa el hijo de Lord Royce, que ahora Eddard reconoció como Ser Andar.

El norteño no necesitó seguir divagando sobre porque los hombres del Valle estaban tan asustados, porque casi de inmediato sus pensamientos viajaron hacia uno de los rincones más escondidos de su mente. Su hermano siendo estrangulado intentando alcanzar una espada para liberar a su padre, que se quemaba vivo en su armadura por el fuego verde sobre el que estaba colgado, mientras un Rey reía desquiciadamente. Mientras miraba el líquido verde dentro del frasco, casi podía escuchar a Aerys reír.

Y por la cara de Ser Jaime, parecía que no era el único.

-¿Decís que lo encontrasteis en el Pozo Dragón? –preguntó casi asustado Ser Jaime, totalmente irreconocible frente a la situación.

-Sí, y no solo esto. –respondió Lord Royce, mientras señalaba al frasco. –Cuando mis hombres abrieron una bóveda encontraron docenas de estos amontonados por todo el lugar. Se quedaron discutiendo sobre qué demonios eran cuando uno de los caballeros de mi guardia que los dirigían lo vio. Es un veterano de la Rebelión y antes de la guerra había vivido en Desembarco y había visto a Aerys ocupando el fuego en más de una ocasión. Corrió a avisarme tras dar la orden de que todos salieran del Pozo Dragón.

Eddard estaba paralizado, pero aun así logró encontrar la fuerza para articular las palabras.

-Hicisteis bien Yohn, tú y el caballero de tu guardia. –dijo el norteño. –Si la mitad de los rumores sobre las propiedades de esta cosa son ciertas, con un solo frasco podría arder la mitad de la Fortaleza Roja.

-Y esos rumores no son exagerados. –dijo Ser Jaime, un poco más recuperado pero al mismo tiempo con una expresión concentrada. –Aerys solo necesitaba unas gotas para las ejecuciones, nunca lo vi ocupar un frasco entero ni tampoco quiero saber de lo que sería capaz.

-Debes convocar a los malditos alquimistas para que nos ayuden a deshacernos de estas cosas. –dijo bruscamente Bronze Yohn. –Son ellos los que lo crearon, tienen que saber cómo deshacerse de ellos. Pozo Dragón podría arder por meses si solo uno de ellos explota.

-Y si no es solo en Pozo Dragón donde hay escondidos de esos frascos. –susurró con un toque de miedo Edric, expresando los temores de todos.

-Que los dioses nos amparen en ese caso. –dijo Ser Andar. Edric notó como mientras el hombre del Valle decía esas palabras, Ser Jaime abría nuevamente mucho los ojos, como si hubiera llegado a una revelación terrible. Lord Stark también se dio cuenta de ello.

-Lord Stark. –dijo urgentemente el caballero. –Creo que sé algo sobre ello.

Ser Jaime tragó saliva mientras el resto de los hombres esperaban que continuara. –Poco antes de que la guerra llegara a su fin, Aerys le pidió a los alquimistas que aumentaran la producción de fuego valyrio y empezaran a almacenarlo. Una de las últimas órdenes que dio -junto a que yo personalmente matara a mi traidor padre que estaba saqueando la ciudad- era que prendieran fuego a los depósitos para darle una sorpresa a Robert. Maté a los piromantes que recibieron las órdenes y nunca las llevaron a cargo, pero el depósito que encontró Lord Royce puede ser uno de aquellos que están escondidos desde la Rebelión. Por los Siete, nunca pensé que podrían ser tantos.

 -¿Me estás diciendo que pueden haber frascos de fuego valyrio como ese en toda la ciudad? –dijo el Señor de Invernalia, demasiado preocupado por lo que significaba tal posibilidad como para caer en cuenta de lo que habían significado las acciones de Ser Jaime al matar a los piromantes antes de que hicieran explotar la ciudad. Edric en cambió se dio cuenta de ello, y aunque guardó silencio, desde ese momento miró al Guardia Real con otros ojos.

-Sí, es una posibilidad. –admitió el Lannister. –Probablemente ni siquiera Varys tenía acceso a todos los secretos de Aerys. Sé que ordenó a los alquimistas crear más fuego valyrio, pero los maté antes de saber hasta qué punto cumplieron esa orden.

Los hombres quedaron en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos mientras miraban preocupados el frasco en las manos del sirviente. Imágenes de la ciudad engullida por un apocalipsis verde desfilaron por la mente de más de uno.

Finalmente fue Lord Stark el que rompió el silencio.

-Yohn, necesito que órdenes a tus hombres que establezcan un perímetro en el Pozo Dragón. –dijo Eddard. –Debemos evitar que nadie entre al edificio hasta que se saquen todos los frascos, y esos mismos frascos deben estar custodiados hasta que sepamos cómo demonios deshacernos de ellos. No puedo involucrar a la Guardia de la Ciudad en una misión así, no sé hasta qué punto se puede confiar en la pulcritud de sus hombres y si estos no intentarían vender un poco de meado de piromante por unas monedas.

-Lo haré Eddard. –respondió el Señor del Valle. –Podéis contar conmigo.

-Ser Jaime, necesito que estéis conmigo para contarle a Robert sobre lo que descubrió Yohn. –continuó Ned. Odiaba tener que necesitar al Matarreyes, pero en la situación actual no había otra opción– No os puedo ordenar nada, pero es de suma importancia que recordéis lo más posible sobre donde pudo Aerys ordenar que se escondiera el fuego valyrio.

-Como deseéis, Lord Stark. –respondió el rubio caballero, por primera vez desde que lo conocía con una expresión seria en su cara. –Digamos que considero el meado de los piromantes casi como una tarea de hace quince años que está inconclusa… y nunca me ha gustado dejar una tarea inconclusa, así que haré lo necesario para terminarla. –añadió el Lannister, mientras miraba el frasco con el líquido verde.

El norteño asintió con un ademán antes de dirigirse a su escudero.

-Edric. –dijo Eddard.- Ve y busca a Bran en la Torre de la Mano y pídele que te ayude a encontrar a Jory. Decidle que es de suma importancia que vaya al Salón del Trono ahora. Lo estaremos esperando ahí.

-Lo haré mi señor. –respondió sencillamente el dorniense.

-Muy bien. –finalizó el Señor de Invernalia. –Yo iré a buscar a Robert. Necesito que Ser Jaime vaya a buscar a Ser Barristan antes de hablar con Robert. Nos encontraremos en el Salón del Trono en quince minutos. Yohn, si es posible manda a Ser Andar a dar las ordenes a tu guardia y tú trata de contactar al resto del Consejo Privado, excepto a Meñique, no confío en él. Pero creo que necesitaremos a Renly en esto, y especialmente a Varys.

-Estaba pensando en lo mismo. –respondió el Señor del Valle, para nada ofendido frente al comando de la Mano del Rey. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y su hijo partió luego de hacer una reverencia para despedirse de los presentes. Casi inmediatamente después partió Edric y solo quedaron los tres nobles junto al sirviente con el frasco.

-No perdamos el tiempo. –dijo Lord Stark, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Bronze Yohn y el Matarreyes partieron hacia sus objetivos mientras el norteño era acompañado de cerca por el sirviente con el frasco, en dirección del Torreón de Maegor donde esperaba encontrar al Rey.

Un par de horas más tarde, el Rey ordenó que el jefe del Gremio de los Alquimistas se presentara en el Salón del Trono, y luego de muchísimos gritos e insultos por parte de Robert y de Ser Jaime, estos se comprometieron a ayudar a destruir el líquido verde. Durante las siguientes semanas se dieron cuenta de que lo de Pozo Dragón era solo el inicio. Bóvedas en el fondo de la propia Fortaleza Roja y del Gran Septo de Baelor fueron señaladas por los pajaritos de Varys como más locaciones donde había depósitos de fuego valyrio. Tras la insistencia de Ser Jaime y del propio eunuco, también se empezó a buscar en las cloacas y las alcantarillas de la ciudad, y en más de una ocasión se encontró más frascos con el líquido.

La situación era inquietante y con el paso del tiempo no mejoraba. Aún meses después del descubrimiento de Lord Royce se seguía encontrando nuevos depósitos debajo de casi toda la ciudad. Los muelles, las calles, el Lecho de Pulgas, la Calle del Acero y de la Seda, ningún lugar se salvaba.

Ni siquiera cuando el propio reinado del Rey Robert terminó dichos descubrimientos cesaron.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

**_Cerca de un mes después_ **

Poco antes del anochecer fue cuando Edric vio al cuervo.

Había sido una ardua jornada de entrenamiento con Ser Jaime y ahora el dorniense caminaba hacia su habitación en la Torre de la Mano por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, pensando en tomar un baño, cuando el ave entró por una ventana abierta y se quedó aferrada al marco. Era un cuervo negro como el carbón y más grande que los que normalmente recorrían Poniente llevando cartas de los señores.  El ave quedó mirando al muchacho fijamente mientras graznaba. Inmediatamente Edric se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, el cuervo de tres ojos quería mostrarle algo. Al llegar a su habitación, Edric se cambió de ropa y rápidamente se dirigió al Bosque de Dioses del castillo.

Construido junto con la fortaleza después de la Conquista de Aegon, el bosque de dioses de la Fortaleza Roja no contaba con un gran arciano como árbol corazón como los castillos más antiguos del reino, sino que con un roble. Pero el dorniense había recién entrado al perímetro del bosque cuando se encontró nuevamente con el cuervo, apoyado en una rama como esperándolo. El ave le graznó nuevamente y emprendió el vuelo antes de parar en un árbol cercano, como incitando al muchacho a que lo siguiera.

Edric siguió al cuervo, que nuevamente emprendió el vuelo cuando el dorniense se acercó lo suficiente, y así sucesivamente hasta que se encontró en medio del bosque. Ahí el cuervo aterrizó en el suelo y se acercó a unos arbustos, mientras continuaba graznando y observando al muchacho.

El dorniense se acercó y corrió con sus manos los arbustos, en medio de ellos crecía un pequeño retoño con madera blanca y hojas rojas. Edric lo contempló un momento y tal como en Invernalia tanto tiempo atrás sintió nuevamente que su cuerpo era poseído por una presencia ajena. Como si fuera un sueño, vio cómo su mano de la espada tomaba el pequeño cuchillo que siempre llevaba al cinto y de manera rápida pinchaba uno de sus dedos de su otra mano, hasta sacar sangre. Las gotas rojas cayeron cálidas en las hojas del pequeño arciano, que las recibió como un árbol recibe la primera lluvia de otoño.

Su mano ensangrentada tocó al retoño, y entonces todo se fue a negro.

Esta vez Edric no se encontró en presencia de Cuervo de Sangre, sino que presenció directamente una visión.

Lo primero que el dorniense reconoció fueron las Montañas Rojas, las mismas de su amado Dorne. Edric estaba en una quebrada que hacía de paso entre las montañas, donde se podía ver a tiro de piedra una torre vigía. Casi no corría viento y el sol bañaba todo de un dorado espectacular. Estaba preguntándose qué es lo que tenía que observar cuando vio a los jinetes levantando una nube de polvo mientras cabalgaban a toda velocidad hacia la torre. El dorniense se acercó aún más a la torre y cuando ya estaba en sus pies vio cómo su puerta se abría, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver quienes salían.

Tres hombres con capas blancas, vestidos con armaduras plateadas que refulgían al sol y armados con mandobles avanzaron casi resignados al encuentro de los jinetes. Uno era un hombre ya anciano robusto como un toro y otro tenía un murciélago tan negro como su pelo grabado en su yelmo. El tercero, de pelo plateado como el suyo y una sonrisa triste, tenía un broche violeta con una estrella fugaz y una espada como sello sujetándole la capa blanca a los hombros. Una gran espada blanca envainada en su espalda, una espada que conocía bien.

Cuando los jinetes descabalgaron, Edric durante un momento miró confundido a quién los lideraba, porque su parecido con Jon Nieve era increíble. Los hombres se miraron unos instantes antes de que el claramente norteño comenzará a hablar.

-Os busqué en el Tridente -les dijo.

-No estábamos allí -replicó el toro blanco.

-De haber estado el Usurpador lloraría lágrimas de sangre -dijo el murciélago.

-Cuando cayó Desembarco del Rey, Ser Jaime mató a vuestro rey con una espada dorada. ¿Dónde estabais entonces?

-Muy lejos -dijo el anciano caballero blanco-. De lo contrario Aerys seguiría ocupando el Trono de Hierro, y nuestro falso hermano ardería en los siete infiernos.

-Bajé a Bastión de Tormentas para levantar el asedio -les dijo el norteño -. Lord Tyrell y Lord Redwyne rindieron sus pendones, y todos sus caballeros se arrodillaron para jurarnos lealtad. Estaba seguro de que os encontraría entre ellos.

-No nos arrodillamos tan fácilmente -señaló quién ahora Edric reconocía (pues no podía ser nadie más) como su tío y la última Espada del Amanecer, Ser Arthur Dayne.

-Ser Willem Darry ha huido a Rocadragón con vuestra reina y con el príncipe Viserys. Pensé que habríais embarcado con ellos. –dijo quién no podía ser más que el propio Lord Stark.

-Ser Willem es un hombre bueno y honesto -dijo el murciélago.

-Pero no pertenece a la Guardia Real -señaló el toro blanco-. La Guardia Real no huye.

-Ni entonces ni ahora –exclamó su tío, se puso el yelmo blanco y encaró a los norteños.

-Hicimos un juramento -explicó el caballero anciano.

Los norteños rodearon a Lord Stark, con espadas de frío acero en las manos. Eran siete contra tres.

-Y ahora es cuando todo comienza -dijo Ser Arthur Dayne. Desenvainó a _Albor_ y la sujetó con ambas manos. La hoja del color de la leche, la luz hacía que pareciera tener vida.

-No -dijo Lord Stark con voz entristecida, aferrando _Hielo_ con ambas manos, el mandoble de oscuro acero valyrio frente a la espada blanca.-. Ahora es cuando todo termina.

La batalla fue corta y brutal, en apenas unos segundos tres norteños y el anciano toro blanco ya habían caído. El murciélago cayó poco después, pero no sin llevarse consigo a otro norteño más. Solo su tío quedó, peleando contra tres enemigos con _Albor_ , la espada hecha de estrellas se desplazaba con una gracia sobrenatural mientras se encontraba con el acero de las otras espadas, chispas saltando con cada golpe.

Con un lagarto grabado en el jubón, el más pequeño de los norteños intentó embestir al guardia real, pero fue esquivado por Ser Arthur y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que este lo lanzara lejos con una patada en la espalda. El otro norteño restante, con dos hachas cruzadas en un campo amarillo como escudo, aprovechó de atacar al dorniense con golpe de su mandoble que lo hubiera partido en dos, pero al último instante éste logró bloquearlo con _Albor_ , no sin que parte del filo de la espada se desplazara por su cara dejando una profunda marca en el yelmo. Apenas las espadas se separaron Lord Stark se unió al ataque, lanzando una estocada con _Hielo_ a Ser Arthur al mismo tiempo que el otro norteño. _Albor_ bloqueaba la mayoría de los golpes, pero algunos hicieron contacto con la armadura y otros entre las uniones, causando que su tío comenzara a sangrar.

Tras un corte particularmente doloroso en un brazo de Ser Arthur, este se cansó de solo bloquear y se lanzó al ataque. _Albor_ en un instante se desplazó con una velocidad imparable, en un giro paralelo al suelo que Lord Stark consiguió esquivar saltando hacia atrás, pero no así su compañero. La cabeza del otro norteño se separó limpiamente de su cuerpo y aterrizó a un par de metros de distancia, haciendo contacto con el suelo incluso de que el cuerpo del muerto se desplomara completamente.

Ajeno a ello, el sonido de la batalla continuaba. Ser Arthur no había perdido el tiempo y aprovechando la distracción de Eddard por la muerte de su último compañero, lanzaba estocada tras estocada al norteño quién se defendía débilmente mientras comenzaba a sangrar a través de cada vez más cortes. Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos en sangre propia y de sus enemigos sin que ninguno de los dos se diera por vencido. _Hielo_ se enfrentaba a _Albor_ , emitiendo un sonido único como el que no se escuchaba en Poniente desde que _Fuegoscuro_ se había enfrentado a _Dama Desesperada_ en Hierbarroja, tantos años atrás.

Lord Stark estaba acorralado, pero una fiera pelea con mayor intensidad cuando se encuentra en esa situación. Aunque _Albor_ era la espada que había entrado en contacto más veces con la piel de su adversario, _Hielo_ también lograba causar heridas al último guardia real. Aun así no podía evitar que fuera el mejor espadachín quién ganara el duelo, y aquello fue lo que ocurrió.

Ser Arthur aprovechó que la pérdida de equilibrio del norteño tras una estocada mal ejecutada y logró desarmar a Lord Stark, quién soltó _Hielo_ y quedó de rodillas frente al capa blanca.

Mil emociones se vieron reflejadas en la cara de Eddard mientras se encontraba a merced de Dayne. El dorniense lo miró concentrado, casi con lástima.

-Si hubiera otra opción la tomaría, Lord Stark. –dijo Ser Arthur, con _Albor_ posicionada para efectuar un golpe final desde arriba hacia abajo. –Pero no puedo romper el juramento que le hice a Rhaegar. Debo proteger al príncipe, aunque sea de su propia familia.

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas. La expresión de la cara de Ned pasó de resignación a una de completa sorpresa mientras _Albor_ comenzó a bajar para terminar con la vida del norteño. Pero Dayne nunca logró finalizar ese golpe.

 La punta de un cuchillo se asomó por la garganta del dorniense, quién soltó su espada e inútilmente intentó detener la hemorragia. Detrás de él estaba el dueño del cuchillo. El norteño más pequeño, que había sido olvidado por todos tras aquella patada que lo lanzó lejos.

Ser Arthur fue ahora el que estaba de rodillas mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. El líquido rojo manchando aún más las ya sucias armadura y capa blanca de la Guardia Real. Ned se puso de pie y aferró la espada del dorniense, la sangre roja sobre el metal albino. El guardia real trató de hablar.

-L-l-lord Stark, por favor. –intentaba murmurar la Espada del Amanecer entre borbotones de sangre que salían de su boca. – _Albor_ , devolvedla a mi familia, llevadla a Campoestrella. Os lo ruego.

Ned mantuvo una expresión impasible por un instante, y luego, lentamente, asintió. Tomó a _Albor_ y la levantó. Ser Arthur bajó la mirada, de una manera sobrenaturalmente tranquila frente a las circunstancias.

La espada blanca bajó y todo terminó.

El norteño sangraba por múltiples heridas, pero la adrenalina de la pelea y de la última frase de Ser Arthur hacía que no las sintiera. Junto al norteño pequeño subieron rápidamente por las escaleras de la torre mientras los gritos de una mujer resonaban dentro de los muros de piedra.

En la habitación del último piso se encontraba la mujer, o más bien muchacha, autora de los gritos. Acostada en un lecho cubierto de sangre y pétalos de rosas, pálida como la muerte, respirando agitadamente y sudando como un caballero en medio de una batalla en Dorne, estaba claro que no duraría mucho más en este mundo.

Eso no fue impedimento para que Lord Stark recorriera corriendo el último trecho hacia ella, y mientras la abrazaba, Edric se dio cuenta de que la muchacha tenía un parecido inquietante con Arya. Solo entonces escuchó los lloriqueos en un cesto a un costado del lecho. El norteño pequeño, que se había quedado junto a la puerta de la habitación también los escuchó, pero Ned no, concentrado como estaba en su hermana.

-Lyanna –murmuraba sollozando Eddard mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana. –Lyanna soy yo, Ned. Estoy aquí con Howland para rescatarte.

-N-ned. –respondió débilmente la muchacha, mientras sus febriles ojos grises escaneaban la cara de su hermano. La muchacha sonrío dulcemente al reconocerlo. –Ned, te ves mayor. Te pareces a padre. –Entonces la sonrisa en su cara se esfumó y pasó a una expresión dolor. –Padre, Brandon. Todo fue mi culpa Ned. Yo fui la culpable de todo.

-No Lya, fue culpa de Aerys, no tuya. –respondió el norteño, sin poder contener las lágrimas. –No te culpes Lya, hayas lo que hayas hecho nada puede justificar lo que hicieron el Rey Loco y Rhaegar.

-Rhaegar no, Ned. –respondió Lyanna, juntando fuerzas para poder pronunciar las palabras. –Él no era su padre, él hubiera sido el mejor rey que han tenido los reinos.

-Pero Lya, él te raptó.

-No Ned, yo fui con él por mi propia voluntad. –respondió la muchacha, y Edric pudo ver resurgir por un instante el espíritu indomable y testarudo que también poseía Arya. –Nos enamoramos en Harrenhal. Nunca pude ni podría querer a Robert, Ned, en el fondo lo sabes. –la muchacha entonces emitió un gemido de dolor. –Él me ofreció libertad, aquello que siempre quise. Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así.

Ned no dijo nada mientras miraba con tristeza a su hermana. Su hermana respiró rápidamente y aferró con más fuerza la mano del norteño.

-No me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, Ned. No digas nada, estoy tan segura de ello como de que el sol sale en el este y se pone en el oeste. Tienes que prometérmelo Ned, por favor. –su expresión pasó de dolor a una de desesperación. –Ashara vino a visitarnos y nos contó lo que le hicieron los Lannister a los pequeños hijos de Rhaegar. No puedes permitir que le hagan lo mismo a mi hijo, por favor.

Fue entonces cuando el norteño se dio cuenta de los gemidos que provenían del cesto al costado del lecho. Durante un momento soltó la mano de su hermana y levanto la sábana lo cubría para descubrir a un bebe de pocos días de nacido, pálido y con el pelo oscuro como un Stark más. El bebé abrió sus parpados, revelando unos ojos grises como los de su madre, y miró fijamente a su tío.

-Es hermoso Lya.

-Dámelo un instante, una vez más antes del final. –Su hermano se lo alcanzó y la norteña lo acunó con sus últimas fuerzas entre sus brazos. –Es hijo mío y de Rhaegar, es fruto del amor que nunca él tuvo con Elia y el que yo nunca podría haber tenido con Robert. Hielo y fuego unidos. –la muchacha sonrío débilmente mientras lloraba. –Cuídalo como si fuera tu propio hijo, Ned. Si es que Robert alguna vez sabe de él lo matará, sabes que es cierto. Promételo Ned, prométemelo. –Lyanna abrió mucho sus ojos y aferró fuertemente con una mano la de su hermano.

-Te lo prometo, Lya.

Lo último que vio Edric antes de que la visión se desvaneciera fue a Lord Stark llorando junto a su hermana, quién lentamente cerró sus ojos como si fuera a dormir, con una expresión tranquila en su cara.

La oscuridad absoluta rodeó nuevamente al dorniense, hasta que la cara con un solo ojo rojo como la sangre apareció frente a él.

-¿Que acabo de ver? –dijo el dorniense, respirando agitadamente frente a lo intenso de la visión. -¿Por qué me muestras eso? ¡Contéstame!

-No tenía previsto tener que hacerlo, pero las circunstancias me obligaron. –respondió el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, mientras en medio de la oscuridad se materializaba un cuerpo cubierto de una túnica negra como las plumas de cuervo para complementar la cara. – Ya nada es seguro que suceda, y necesitaba que por lo menos alguien supiera la verdad si es que todo se desencadena demasiado rápido y los testigos vivos del nacimiento del Príncipe mueren antes de transmitir lo que saben.

-¿El Príncipe? –dijo Ed, procesando un instante las palabras del verdevidente. Entonces lo captó. –Ese bebé, el hijo de la hermana de Lord Stark y de Rhaegar Targaryen.

-Exacto. –respondió Cuervo de Sangre. – ¿Crees que tu tío y los otros sobrevivientes de la Guardia Real de Aerys estarían resguardando a una simple amante de Rhaegar, estando Viserys y la Reina embarazada en Rocadragón? Ellos estaban en esa torre porque estaban resguardando al Rey de los Siete Reinos.

-Y ese bebé es Jon. –dijo estupefacto el dorniense. .-El Rey de los Siete Reinos estuvo todo este tiempo escondido en Invernalia, haciéndose pasar por un bastardo de Lord Stark. –el muchacho entonces frunció el ceño. –La verdad es que tiene bastante sentido, he estado mucho tiempo con Lord Stark, más que con mi propia familia, y nunca me pareció el tipo de hombre que engendraría bastardos, ni siquiera en una guerra.

-Son pocos los hombres como Eddard Stark. –dijo solemne Cuervo de Sangre. –Es honorable al punto de que algunos lo llamaríamos ingenuo. Y eso lo ha hecho ganar el amor de sus vasallos, pero estando en Desembarco del Rey lo llevará prontamente a una tumba.

-¿Que estás insinuando? –dijo Edric, helado frente a las palabras del cuervo.

-Quiero decir de que pronto sucederán cosas que, salvo que tú intervengas, terminarán con la muerte y la ruina de toda la Casa Stark. Y cuando caigan los lobos, el Norte quedará destrozado, y cuando el invierno llegue junto a los muertos, no habrá nadie para detenerlos.

-No, eso no puede pasar. –dijo desesperado el escudero, mientras era asaltado por visiones del castillo norteño y sus habitantes, a los que había llegado a considerar como a su familia. Robb, valeroso y solemne como su padre; Bran, aventurero y risueño; Lady Catelyn, fría y digna; Sansa, bella e inocente; Arya, valiente e intrépida. Todos ellos fueron reemplazados por imágenes de muertos caminantes, liderados por criaturas de hielo y armaduras de escarcha. Edric cayó de rodillas. – ¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Debes ir donde Lord Stark antes de que sea tarde. Tienes que confrontarlo sobre lo que has aprendido hoy. Solo así lograras cambiar el futuro–respondió el Cuervo, mientras se empezaba a desvanecer como alguien que se aleja por la niebla. –Ve antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque el Invierno se Acerca.

La visión se desvaneció y Edric despertó en medio del Bosque de Dioses de la Fortaleza Roja.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

Eddard estaba en sus aposentos de la Torre de la Mano a esas altas horas de la noche, escribiendo una carta a Rocadragón donde imploraba a Lord Stannis que volviera a la capital. Si alguien interceptaba la misiva probablemente pensaría que se trataba de un asunto meramente oficial, en el que la Mano del Rey le pedía al Consejero de Barcos que volviera a tomar su puesto en el Consejo Privado, pero Ned esperaba que el hermano del Rey entendiera el mensaje entre líneas de la carta. Porque si las sospechas del norteño eran ciertas, el Baratheon y sus espadas serían de ayuda indispensable al momento de revelar la verdad sobre los hijos de Robert y Cersei.

Una fogata ya agonizando se encontraba en la chimenea, tapices traídos de Invernalia que mostraban a Invernalia, el Norte, y a su antepasado Cregan Stark -único otro Stark que había sido Mano del Rey- colgaban de las paredes, además de _Hielo_ sobre una repisa de madera. Ned terminó de escribir la carta y justo al disponerse a sellarla sintió un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Lord Stark –murmuró la voz de uno de sus guardias tras los golpes. –Vuestro escudero está aquí, dice que quiere veros.

-¿Edric? –murmuró Ned para sí mismo, extrañado. –Dejadlo pasar.

El guardia obedeció y abrió la puerta, tras lo cual entró el joven dorniense. Inmediatamente su aspecto le llamó la atención, si bien su ropa no estaba sudada se veían manchas de tierra en su túnica, como si hubiera estado acostado en tierra húmeda, y las facciones del joven Dayne, tan parecidas a la de su difunto tío guardia real, se veían alarmadas como si hubieran presenciado algo terrible.

-¿Edric, que te pasó? –dijo Lord Stark, mientras se levantaba apresuradamente para acercarse a mirar con más atención a su escudero y pupilo. -¿Te sientes bien?

El joven parpadeó rápidamente, como alguien que estuviera recién despertando, y luego miró fijamente al Señor de Invernalia con sus ojos azul oscuro, casi púrpuras. Solo tras un par de segundos habló.

-Lord Stark, debo preguntaros algo, y necesito que me respondáis con la verdad. –dijo sin apartar la mirada el joven, con una voz baja pero totalmente segura.

Eddard inmediatamente se tensó, mientras su cara adoptaba las facciones de Señor de Invernalia y dejaba atrás las de padre preocupado. El ambiente dentro de los aposentos de la Mano del Rey se enfrío de un instante a otro.

-Creo que siendo yo el Lord y tú mi pupilo no estás en posición de exigirme tal cosa, Edric. –dijo gravemente Ned, con un aire serio. –Pero tampoco veo el por qué te respondería con mentiras.

-Porque a veces las mentiras son por un bien mayor –repuso el escudero, tranquilo mientras continuaba hablado. Tras parar un segundo, como si estuviera meditando como decir algo sin faltarle el respeto al hombre que lo había acogido en su hogar durante años, el dorniense decidió continuar –Lord Stark, ¿Por qué mi tío estaba guardando a Lady Lyanna cuando se enfrentó con vos?

El Señor de Invernalia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras lo asaltaban recuerdos que había escondido en lo más profundo de su ser. Tres caballeros blancos frente a una torre en las montañas, pétalos azules en una cama de sangre, el grito desesperado de su hermana antes de la batalla.

Eddard parpadeó y respiró antes de responder, Edric se mantenía impasible frente a él.

-Ser Arthur… -juntó las palabras, inseguro. –Estaba guardando a mi hermana porque así se lo había ordenado Rhaegar, obedeciendo como un buen guardia real.

-Pero Rhaegar era solo el príncipe, el Rey era Aerys. –dijo el muchacho, aún tranquilo pese a la inquietud creciente de Eddard. – Y después del Tridente ya no había motivo para que siguiera en esa torre. El heredero era ahora el pequeño Aegon, y tanto el honor como la amistad que mi tío tenía con la princesa Elia lo hubieran obligado a volver a Desembarco.-

El muchacho rompió el contacto visual con el Señor de Invernalia y adoptó una sonrisa triste. Eddard quedó petrificado, era la misma sonrisa que Arthur había adoptado afuera de la Torre –Incluso después de que Ser Jaime asesinara a Aerys y la ciudad cayera a los leones, mi tío y los demás capas blancas deberían haber partido a proteger al nuevo Rey, Viserys el Tercero de su Nombre. –ahora el pequeño dorniense miró nuevamente a Lord Stark, quién comenzó a escuchar las palabras que había temido durante diecisiete años. –Salvo que ya….

-ES SUFICIENTE EDRIC. –gritó Lord Stark mientras miraba asustado hacia la puerta de su despacho. ¿Habrían escuchado los guardias las palabras del dorniense y ahora estarían sacando sus propias conclusiones? ¿Habría algún pajarito de Varys detrás de una muralla escuchando la conversación del muchacho y el Señor de Invernalia? El corazón le palpitaba apresuradamente al considerar las consecuencias que las palabras de Edric podían tener si eran escuchadas por las personas equivocadas.

El dorniense se mantuvo impasible, y si bien no siguió hablando, la decisión que se expresaba en sus ojos dejaba en claro que el Guardián del Norte no podría evitar confirmar las sospechas del muchacho. El problema era donde hacerlo en un lugar donde las murallas tenían oídos.

Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió una solución. La Mano del Rey tomó una capa con capucha e hizo una seña al escudero para que lo siguiera y salió de su despacho. Al abrir la puerta miró hacia ambos lados, el guardia que había anunciado la llegada de Edric unos instantes antes se encontraba en el extremo del corredor en el que estaba el despacho de la Mano, impasible como un buen centinela parecía no haber escuchado nada. El Señor de Invernalia le hizo un ademán al pasar junto a él a lo que su vasallo respondió con una reverencia.

Los pasos del lord norteño y su escudero dorniense resonaban fuertemente en el suelo de piedra y cerámica de los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, desierta a esas horas de la noche salvo por unos pocos guardias con capas rojas, doradas, grises y blancas según la sección del castillo y de quienes protegían. Cuando ambos pasaron cerca de la librería y del Torreón de Maegor fue que el dorniense finalmente se dio cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían, el cual era el mismo lugar del que había venido en primer lugar.

Solo cuando ambos estuvieron a varios metros dentro del linde del Bosque de Dioses fue que Eddard Stark se dio vuelta súbitamente y aferró los hombros de Edric, al mismo tiempo que con una voz amenazadora pero controlada que hubiera hecho temblar al Gran Jon, comenzaba a interrogar a su escudero.

-Ahora soy yo el que necesita que respondas con la verdad Edric. –dijo el Señor de Invernalia, la furia del invierno reflejada en sus ojos grises. - ¿Alguien más sabe lo que descubriste? ¿Alguien te lo contó?

-No, Lord Stark. –mintió el escudero, manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos del norteño. –Llegue a tal conclusión por mí mismo. –Solo entonces rompió el contacto visual y movió sus pies, incómodo. - ¿Entonces, tengo razón? Jon es…

-Sí, Edric. Jon no es mi hijo. –admitió finalmente Eddard, mientras este sentía que un peso inmenso era liberado de sus hombros. –No tenía otra opción que mentir. Al finalizar la guerra los Targaryen eran buscados para ser asesinados por los Lannister y otros que buscaban el favor de Robert, y a mi querido amigo no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo que uno de ellos fuera el hijo de Lyanna. –la cara de Eddard se endureció. –Lo que le pasó a los hijos de la Princesa Elia era prueba de ello.

-Pero Lord Stark, Jon no lo sabe. –dijo Edric.

-No sabes la cantidad de veces que quise decirle la verdad, pero no podía. –ahora la cara del Señor de Invernalia se entristeció. –Mientras menos personas supieran la verdad menos posibilidades habían de que un pajarito de Varys se enterara y la noticia llegara a oídos de Robert. Jon probablemente sigue vivo gracias a esa mentira, y así puedo cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Lyanna.

-Mi tío…- comenzó a hablar el escudero.

-Tú tío defendió a mi hermana hasta su último aliento, y por eso lo honro como a un verdadero caballero. –respondió resuelto Eddard. –Al principio lo culpé, lo consideré un siervo más del Rey Loco, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que hizo lo mejor que creyó que podía hacer para proteger a Lyanna. ¿Por qué debería haber esperado que yo protegiera a Jon, cuando era el mejor amigo de aquél que había sonreído frente a la carnicería de los otros hijos de Rhaegar? El mismo Robert era primo del Príncipe, en tiempos de guerra la sangre compartida a veces no significa nada. –concluyó Lord Stark, sombrío.

Ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio, el Señor del Norte contemplando las estrellas y el escudero procesando todo lo que se había dicho. El aullido de un lobo se escuchó a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento.

Finalmente el norteño rompió el silencio.

-Ahora sabes mi mayor secreto, Edric –dijo solemne pero tranquilo Lord Stark, manteniendo nuevamente contacto visual con el dorniense. –Y por ello debes pagar un precio.

-Estoy a vuestras órdenes, Lord Eddard. –respondió el escudero. –Por el honor de mi casa, siempre lo estaré.

-Creo que yo mismo estoy por descubrir un gran secreto, un secreto que significaría de manera casi segura guerra contra los Lannister. –dijo el norteño, evaluando sus palabras para decidir que decir y que no. –Es probable que ese secreto le haya costado la vida a Lord Arryn y huir de la capital a Lord Stannis, y que yo mismo esté en riesgo ahora.

-Si la situación llega al extremo que temo, tendré que luchar no por mi título, sino por mi vida. Y estoy dispuesto a poner en riesgo mi vida por el bien del reino, pero no a poner en riesgo a mi familia. –continuó Lord Stark. –Y es por ello que me arrepiento de haber traído conmigo a la capital a mis hijos y a ti. No puedo mandarlos de vuelta al Norte sin levantar sospechas que llevarían a los Lannister a actuar antes de que pueda desenmascararlos, pero tengo un plan por si llega a suceder lo peor.

-Decídmelo, Lord Stark. Sois casi como un padre para mí, haré lo que me pidáis. –dijo Edric, tenso.

-Y yo te considero un hijo más Edric, estoy seguro que Allem estaría orgulloso si te viera ahora. –respondió afectuosamente Eddard, dejando su cara de Lord por un momento y reemplazándola por su cara de padre. –Es por ello que te encomiendo la protección de Sansa, Bran y Arya si es que lo peor llega a suceder. Llévalos a Invernalia y mantenlos a salvo. Si un lobo se queda sin su manada es muy probable que muera cuando el invierno llegue.

-Hay un barco lyseno anclado en los muelles. Ha estado ahí por casi dos semanas y seguirá en ese lugar hasta que yo les diga. –continuó Eddard, extendiendo y flexionando los dedos de su mano de la espada repetidamente. –La tripulación está contratada para llevar a mi familia a Puerto Gaviota si es necesario, y les he pagado suficiente oro como para que no piensen en traicionarnos. Eso y que hay una docena de hombres de mi guardia haciéndose pasar por marineros dentro de la nave.

-No puedo desprenderme de Jory, y salvo él no confío en nadie más ni la mitad de lo que confío en ti. –finalizó Lord Stark, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Edric, al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente. –Protege a mis hijos Edric. Has que Sansa se encuentre con Domeric, que Bran vuelva a los brazos de Catelyn, y sobre todo cuida a Arya. –la expresión de Eddard se incomodó un poco. – Antes de que pasara todo esto tenía planes para ti y ella, pero es absurdo preocuparse por ellos mientras nuestras vidas todavía estén en peligro… Protégela Edric, protégela tal como Arthur protegió a Lyanna hasta el final. Una misión digna de la Espada del Amanecer.

“Prométemelo Edric”


	6. La Serpiente Marina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hay más sangre en este capítulo que en los anteriores. Nada fuera de lo común para el mundo de Canción, pero la advertencia está hecha.
> 
> \- En este capítulo se presentará a otro personaje importante que será determinante para el progreso de la historia. Disfrútenlo y recuerden que las críticas son siempre bienvenidas.

**_Primeros días del 302 A.L. – Desembarco del Rey._ **

El Rey agonizaba.

La Reina y los Lannister lo llamaban un accidente de caza, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real su mayor fracaso. Eddard lo llamaba un asesinato, fríamente planeado.

Robert había estado cazando en el Bosque Real junto a la mayoría de la Corte y su Guardia Real, como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes sin nunca sufrir más que magulladuras y cortes por una presa particularmente feroz que se había acercado mucho al luchar por su vida.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, mientras el Rey se enfrentaba a un furioso jabalí una flecha había atravesado su espalda.

Las versiones de lo sucedido que llegaban a Desembarco de Rey eran confusas y contradictorias. Algunos sostenían que un segundo jabalí había intentado atacar a Robert cuando este estaba concentrado con el primero, por lo que alguien había dado la orden de disparar contra él antes de que lo atacara, lo que habría terminado con una de las flechas desviándose y golpeando al Rey. Ser Preston Greenfield y Ser Meryn Trant de la Guardia Real eran los principales testigos de aquella versión de los hechos.

Sin embargo, otros negaban cualquier existencia de otro jabalí, y que lo que había ocurrido era que simplemente de un momento a otro alguien había gritado que se disparara contra el animal que estaba a la vista de todos, con el mismo resultado para la espalda de Robert. Ser Barristan, Robar Royce y Renly Baratheon liderando a aquellos que sostenían dicha situación.

Lo único de lo que estaban todos seguros era de que el Rey estaba herido de muerte. Aunque la partida de caza lo había traído de vuelta a la ciudad lo antes posible tras el accidente, ya era demasiado tarde. El Gran Maestre Pycelle había hecho todo lo posible, pero según informó al Consejo Privado la flecha había atravesado uno de los pulmones de Robert y había poco que hacer para salvarlo. El Rey estaba condenado a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

En uno de sus últimos momentos de lucidez, Robert había llamado a Ned, Renly y el resto del Consejo Privado para dictar su testamento. Lord Stark sería el Regente de Joffrey hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad, Cersei había salido hecha una furia de la habitación tras el anuncio. Después de los últimos arreglos el Rey echó a todos salvo Pycelle y el norteño. Al primero le ordenó que le dejara suficiente leche de la amapola y luego también lo expulsó, quedando a solas con Ned.

-Prométeme que cuidaras a mis chicos, Ned. –le había dicho Robert, mientras tosía sangre. –Aléjalos de su madre, por favor. Dejo el Reino en tus manos, cuídalo lo mejor que puedas. Ambos sabemos que cuando seas Regente los Lannister no te dejaran tranquilo, así que si necesitas nombrar a Stannis como Mano del Rey para mantener la paz que así sea, pero no dejes que los leones invadan aún más Desembarco y a mis hijos.

-Te lo prometo Robert, tienes mi palabra. –dijo Lord Stark mientras recordaba otra promesa que había hecho a otra persona agonizante. Por un instante estuvo tentado de decirle la verdad de sus hijos a su amigo, pero rápidamente se arrepintió. Ya era demasiado tarde y lo único que lograría sería causarle más dolor antes de su muerte a Robert.

-Gracias hermano, porque tú eres el hermano que escogí. –dijo el Rey, cada vez más débil.  Estoy seguro que Myrcella será tan buena esposa de tu Robb como lo fue Catelyn para ti. Ahora que ya está todo dicho, dame el frasco con la leche de la amapola y déjame morir. Lyanna me espera del otro lado y ya no puedo esperar más para poder verla.

Dicho eso, el Rey había tomado el contenido del frasco y se había quedado dormido, respirando de manera más débil con cada instante que pasaba.

Eddard se encontraba de pie frente a la cama de su amigo, acompañado solamente por Varys, quién había entrado a la habitación sin que el norteño supiera como o cuando. En otra ocasión le hubiera incomodado la presencia del eunuco, pero frente a lo rápido que se desarrollaban los sucesos consideraba necesario hablar lo antes posible con el maestro de espías.

Y además, Varys era uno de los pocos que podía asegurarse de que nadie escucharía la conversación que ambos mantenían.

-Os lo advertí, Lord Stark. Nuestra Reina se encargaría de una u otra forma de que nuestro querido Rey Robert desapareciera si es que alguien amenazaba con descubrir la verdad. –dijo el eunuco con una voz suave como la seda, tan poco pertinente a las circunstancias como el propio olor dulzón que siempre lo acompañaba.

-Joffrey es un monstruo, pero Tommen y Myrcella son niños inocentes de los pecados de sus padres. Solo eso impidió que acudiera a Robert para contarle mis sospechas. –se lamentó el norteño, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro al tiempo que miraba a su amigo agonizante.

-Vuestra piedad le costó la vida a vuestro amigo, y quién sabe a cuantos más en la guerra que se avecina. –respondió Varys, en un tono duro totalmente atípico a su persona. –Porque debéis estar seguro Lord Stark, logréis o no tomar control de la capital cuando el Rey muera, Lord Tywin no se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras apresáis a sus hijos y expulsáis a sus descendientes del Trono de Hierro. Mis pajaritos me contaron que las espadas ya comenzaron a ser afiladas y reunidas en Lannisport y el resto del Oeste.

-Que venga si quiere. –respondió desafiante Eddard. –Los Lannister no podrán vencer al resto de los reinos. Además de mis norteños y nuestros viejos aliados de la Rebelión, los Tyrell seguirán a Renly y Dorne odia a los leones. Solo los Greyjoy podrían ayudarlos y no lo harán mientras Theon esté en Invernalia.

-Os tengo malas noticias mi señor, esperaba comunicároslas más tarde pero ya que tocáis el tema no puede esperar. –dijo el espía, relamiéndose los labios mientras la tensión dentro de Eddard crecía. –Renly Baratheon y Loras Tyrell acaban de abandonar la ciudad, y según me cuentan mis pajaritos parece que el Baratheon no planea unirse a su hermano mayor. Parece que el ciervo menor tiene delirios de grandeza, o más bien de realeza.

-¿Qué queréis decir? ¡Dejad de hablar en acertijos por los dioses! –dijo el norteño, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Quiero decir que todo parece indicar que la lucha por el Trono de Hierro no será exclusiva de Stannis y los Lannister, sino que Renly luchará también por él y no precisamente del lado de su hermano o de su sobrino.–el essosi interrumpió un instante sus palabras, como para que Ned las procesará. -Y lo que es más, si se casa con cierta hermana doncella de su querido _amigo_ Loras, tanto el Dominio como las Tierras de las Tormentas lo seguirán.

-¿Pero como puede hacer algo así? –dijo indignado Eddard, al tiempo que maldecía entre dientes. –Stannis es el hermano mayor, ¿qué derecho puede creer Renly que tiene al trono?

-El derecho por conquista. –respondió Varys, solemne un instante antes de sonreír burlonamente a Eddard. –Por favor Lord Stark, no me miréis con esa cara, ambos sabemos que tengo razón. ¿Qué derecho tenía Robert al Trono de Hierro? Sí, sé que su abuela había sido una Targaryen y todo ello, pero los dos sabemos que Robert se sentó en el trono porque se lo arrebató a sus dueños por la fuerza. Nadie en el Sur le tiene tanta estima a Stannis como a Renly y el Dominio solo puede llamar a las armas a cien mil hombres. Si los señores de las Tierras de las Tormentas también apoyan a Renly sobre Stannis, y creedme que lo harán, habrá tres bandos bastante parejos. El Valle, el Norte y las Tierras de los Ríos por un lado, el Dominio y las Tierras de las Tormentas por otro, el Oeste y las Tierras de la Corona y todos los mercenarios que el oro pueda comprar por los Lannister. Una guerra civil que destruirá a los Siete Reinos si es que nadie la evita. –finalizó Varys, casi satisfecho con la situación.

Eddard se quedó en silencio, el eunuco tenía razón en sus palabras.

Y lo que era peor, sin las espadas de Renly el norteño ya no estaba tan seguro de que podría tomar control de Desembarco tras la muerte de Robert. Las capas rojas de los Lannister eran el grupo armado más numeroso dentro de la ciudad tras las propias capas doradas, mientras que él contaba con menos de sesenta espadas norteñas. Lord Royce había vuelto al Valle semanas atrás así que tampoco podría contar con su ayuda, y aunque enviará un cuervo a Rocadragón el primer barco con refuerzos no podría llegar antes de que Joffrey ascendiera al Trono.

El norteño miró por la ventana de la habitación, faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera y la mayoría de la ciudad dormía.

-¿A quiénes le son fieles las capas doradas? –preguntó el Señor de Invernalia.

Varys casi sonrío nuevamente antes de responder.

-Los soldados rasos siguen a sus oficiales ciegamente, y si bien hay algunos capitanes honorables que son realmente leales a la Corona, la gran mayoría le serán fieles a quién les pague más oro. –dijo el eunuco, al tiempo que arqueaba las cejas como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable- Janos Slynt en particular es especialmente corrupto y lo que es peor es muy cercano a Meñique.

-Meñique es amigo de mi esposa y más de una vez me ha ofrecido ayuda, ¿por qué no buscarlo ahora? –dijo el norteño, con un toque de esperanza en su voz.

-Creedme cuando os digo que solo un idiota confiaría en Meñique, Lord Stark. –respondió el eunuco, observando casi ofendido al norteño. –Sé que os lo dice alguien que tampoco es Baelor el Santo renacido, pero a diferencia de Meñique yo no os guardo rencor por haberos casado con Catelyn Tully ni tampoco le conté a toda la Corte como había tomado su virginidad y la de su hermana. Yo quiero que el Reino este en paz, Meñique quiere que se desate el caos con la esperanza de que él será el último que quede en pie.

-¿Y qué otra opción tengo? –respondió Eddard casi furioso, y no solo por el comentario del eunuco sobre su esposa. –Robert me nombró Regente de Joffrey pero ambos sabemos que el chico no es su hijo y quién debe sentarse en el Trono de Hierro es su hermano. Pero Stannis está en Rocadragón y yo tengo menos de sesenta espadas para defenderme de los Lannister que tienen fácilmente quinientas repartidas por toda la ciudad. Sin Renly, Bronze Yohn o alguien más estoy solo. Al único al que puedo acudir es a Meñique teniendo la esperanza de que por esta vez sea corrupto a mi favor y traiga las capas doradas a mi causa.

-Hacedlo si queréis Lord Stark, pero ya tenéis mi advertencia sobre Meñique. –dijo Varys, con una expresión casi derrotada. Dicho eso el eunuco dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las chimeneas apagadas de la habitación. –Si ese es el camino que vais a tomar, no tenemos nada más que hablar. Os deseo el mayor de los éxitos mañana.

El eunuco se puso una capucha antes de agacharse y comenzar a desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la chimenea. Sin embargo justo antes de ocultarse por completo el eunuco se dio vuelta.

-De todos modos Lord Stark, si fuera vos despertaría a vuestros hijos y los mandaría lejos ahora mismo. Desembarco del Rey es un lugar peligroso para los jóvenes cuando se juega al Juego de Tronos. –el eunuco esgrimió una expresión de tristeza antes de desaparecer entre las sombras. –La Princesa Elia lo descubrió por las malas.

Eddard se quedó solo nuevamente, meditando que decisión tomar mientras Robert mascullaba inconsciente, cada vez más débil.

La situación era desesperada, el norteño no quería tener que depender de un hombre como Meñique, pero no veía que otra opción tomar. Cersei no era el tipo de mujer que lo tomar tranquilamente el control de la capital sin hacer nada para evitarlo, si fuera por ella haría explotar la ciudad antes de entregarla

Quizás Varys tenía razón y la piedad que tuvo por Tommen y Myrcella le costaría caro.

Suspiró y tomó una decisión.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

-Creo que veo la Puerta del Río- dijo Edric, retirando la capucha que cubría su cabeza para poder observar mejor hacia el final de la Calle del Lodazal.

La noche ya terminaba y el alba en el horizonte era inminente. Aún así la mayoría de la ciudad todavía dormía, ignorante a la partida de norteños y el dorniense que avanzaban sigilosamente a pie hacia los muelles. Edric, Bran y sus hermanas eran acompañados por seis hombres de la guardia de Lord Stark liderados por Harwin.

El Señor de Invernalia los había despertado a la hora del lobo. Tras reunirlos a todos en la Torre de la Mano les había explicado la situación.

-El Rey morirá esta noche y la ciudad dejará de ser un lugar seguro para nosotros. –había dicho Lord Stark, mientras arropaba a Arya en una capa gris para el frío que además podría ocultar su cara de ser necesario. –Robert me nombró Regente de Joffrey, pero la Reina no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Por ello es que deben partir de la ciudad ahora mismo, Edric conoce el plan y vuestros huargos ya están en el barco. Tomaré el control de la ciudad con ayuda de las capas doradas y probablemente correrá sangre. Si es que todos sale bien nos veremos nuevamente en Invernalia, más temprano que tarde.

Arya, Bran y Sansa comenzaron a hablar inmediatamente, pero su padre los silenció atrapándolos a todos en un abrazo.

-Cuando cae la nieve y sopla el viento blanco, el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive. –dijo Eddard, con lágrimas en sus ojos. –Nunca lo olviden mis pequeños lobeznos. Yo estaré bien, pero ustedes junto a Robb deben cuidar a Rickon y a su madre. Prométanmelo.

Tras el asentimiento entre sollozos de sus hijos. Eddard los mandó a reunir la menor cantidad de posesiones personales de sus habitaciones que decidieran llevar, la velocidad era vital en la huida. Edric había decidido llevar una daga que le había obsequiado Ser Jaime un par de meses atrás y las últimas cartas de Allyria que había recibido desde Campoestrella, además de una capa lavanda con el escudo de su casa bordado. No pudo ver que llevaban los demás, salvo Arya que llevaba colgada en la cintura aquella delgada espada braavosi que le había regalado Jon Nieve antes de partir de Invernalia.

Tras reunirse nuevamente esta vez en la entrada de la Torre de la Mano los jóvenes se encontraron con Lord Stark y los guardias que les otorgado como escolta, que se sumarían a los que ya estaban en la nave lysena de los muelles. Eddard le dedicó unas últimas palabras de despedida y besó la frente de sus hijas, al decir adiós a Edric le entregó una bolsa con oro y algunas cartas.

-Encárgate de que Robb y Catelyn las reciban, Edric. –dijo el norteño, tras un abrazo final a su escudero. –La nave lysena tiene como destino Puerto Gaviota, pude convencerlos de que llevaran en la bodega a los huargos, pero no que viajara a Puerto Blanco. Cuando lleguéis ahí no confíen en Lord Grafton ni traten de contratar solos un barco que los lleve al Norte, intenten comprar caballos para poder viajar a Piedra de las Runas. Bronze Yohn o quién esté gobernando en su nombre los ayudará, otra carta que escribí es para él. –dicho eso el Señor de Invernalia puso una capucha en la cabeza de Edric, que tapaba su pelo y solo dejaba su cara al descubierto. El muchacho escondió el oro y las cartas junto a las propias entre sus ropajes -Adiós Edric, fuiste el mejor escudero que podría haber deseado. Estoy seguro de que Allem estaría orgulloso de ti. Serás el sucesor de tu tío Arthur antes de lo que imaginas.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lord Stark a Edric Dayne. El dorniense aún pensaba en ellas cuando giró para observar por última vez al señor norteño, quién los observaba desde lo alto de las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja mientras sus hijos y su escolta bajaban rápidamente de la Colina Alta de Aegon por la Calle de los Dioses.

El camino más corto era haber salido por la parte sur del castillo y haber seguido el Paseo del Río, que se extendía a la sombra de las murallas sureñas de la ciudad de forma paralela al Aguasnegras. Pero por ello mismo Lord Stark le ordenó que lo evitaran. Pese a todos los resguardos que tomaron para salir de la Fortaleza Roja era imposible que los Lannister no se hubieran enterado y por ello prefería evitar cualquier riesgo.

Harwin los había dirigido a través de la calle principal que viajaba desde la Colina Alta de Aegon a la Puerta de los Dioses en el otro extremo de la ciudad, para doblar a medio camino en el Garfio, que los llevó directamente a la Calle del Lodazal. Siguiendo en línea recta dicha avenida llegarían a la Puerta del Río y más allá de ella encontrarían los muelles.

Todo se mantenía tranquilo en la ciudad hasta poco después de que Edric divisó la puerta. El horizonte ya estaba claro frente a la inminente alba cuando las campanas comenzaron a sonar. Primero solo una de manera débil, pero pocos segundos después ya estaba acompañada por una docena más. Con cada instante que pasaba se unían más campanas, tanto desde el castillo y los centinelas de las murallas como desde el Gran Septo de Baelor y todos los septos pequeños que había en la ciudad. El sonido metálico los paralizó, todos sabían que significaba.

El Rey había muerto.

El hechizo se rompió cuando Harwin señaló desesperado hacia la Puerta del Río.

-La guardia de la ciudad está cerrando la puerta. –gritó el norteño, hijo del caballerizo mayor de Invernalia y uno de los mejores jinetes del Norte. Era una lástima que no estaba sobre un caballo para poder demostrarlo.

Harwin tenía razón, la puerta no estaba a más de ochenta varas y por ello podían ver con claridad como los capas doradas estaban moviendo los engranajes para cerrarla. Usualmente todas las puertas de la ciudad se cerraban de noche, pero la Puerta del Río era la excepción para permitir que los tripulantes de los barcos fondeados en los muelles pudieran asistir a los burdeles y tabernas de Desembarco, que funcionaban sobre todo de noche.

Los norteños partieron disparados hacia la puerta, más de uno sacando las espadas de sus cintos al ver que la ciudad despertaba con el sonido de las campanas y la gente se comenzaba a asomar desde las puertas de sus casas.

Fue a diez metros del fin del camino cuando todo se fue al demonio.

La puerta aún no estaba cerrada, pero cuatro guardias de la ciudad armados con largas lanzas con punta de hierro se pusieron delante de la puerta, cerrando el paso a los norteños mientras una docena más armados con dagas acudía desde las murallas cercanas para rodearles por los costados y cortarles la retirada. Tras detenerse en seco los seis guardias norteños junto a Edric y Bran esgrimieron sus espadas, protegiendo a Arya y Sansa en el centro.

Harwin tras un segundo de indecisión gritó al aparente líder de los capas doradas, uno de los lanceros que tenía un yelmo con una pluma y cuya lanza era en realidad era una alabarda.

-Abrid paso en nombre de la Mano del Rey. –dijo el norteño, sin romper el contacto visual con los guardias mientras mantenía una espada larga en sus manos. –Estos sus hijos y estamos dirigiéndonos a los muelles bajo órdenes suyas.

El capitán, un hombre gordo con una cara que expresaba codicia escupió antes de responder. –El Rey está muerto, norteño. ¿Acaso no escuchaste las campanas? –sonrío antes de continuar, mostrando que tenía varios dientes de oro. –Nosotros no seguimos ordenes de Lord Stark y justamente hace menos de una hora la Reina nos dijo que teníamos que detener a cualquiera que intentara salir por la Puerta del Río.

-Con el Rey muerto Lord Stark es el nuevo Regente y además Mano del Rey. Dejadnos pasar o responderéis frente a él. –amenazó Harwin.

-Ja, veamos cuánto dura como Regente antes de que los Lannister se encarguen de él. –respondió el guardia, no atemorizado en lo más mínimo. –De todos modos estoy seguro que la Reina pagará con creces porque llevemos devuelta a la Fortaleza Roja a los hijos de la propia Mano, aún más si se los entregamos a ella y no a su padre.

-Tendréis que pasar por sobre nuestros cadáveres para ello. –respondió Harwin, con los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que sostenía su arma.

-Eso tiene arreglo. Ulf, Hugh, que sus hombres que maten a todos excepto a las hijas de Lord Stark y los dos escuderos. Un venado de plata al que me traiga la lengua de ese norteño. –ordenó el oficial, señalando con su mano a Harwin. Tras ello estalló el caos.

Los tres lanceros atacaron a su vez al hijo del caballerizo, quién solo pudo evitar dos de sus golpes antes de que una lanza se le clavara debajo del hombro. Aun herido gravemente Harwin logró avanzar y matar al guardia que lo había herido antes de que otra lanza lo alcanzara esta vez en la cara, asesinándolo.

En ese instante pasaron varias cosas. Sansa gritó mientras Bran, Arya y Edric lanzaban maldiciones. El resto de los capas doradas comenzó a atacar a los otros guardias norteños, que hacían lo que podían defendiéndose de un enemigo que les superaba tres a uno en número. Ambos escuderos se unieron a la pelea y aprovechando que los guardias evitaban golpearlos mortalmente, avanzaron evitando las armas de los lanceros restantes.

El primer hombre al que Edric mató fue un guardia poco mayor que él, alto y con granos que destacaban en su cara. Tras haber bailado evitando la lanza con la que buscaba golpearlo, el escudero le abrió la garganta con un golpe de la daga que le había regalado Ser Jaime.

El capa dorada no había caído al suelo cuando el dorniense ya se estaba enfrentando con el capitán, que bloqueaba con la madera de su alabarda los golpes del acero de Edric. Tras un intercambio de golpes finalmente Edric aprovechó su mayor agilidad y velocidad, logrando clavar su daga en el pecho del oficial antes de que pudiera bloquearla. El gordo capa dorada soltó la alabarda y murmuró una maldición mientras caía al suelo, con la daga todavía clavada. Edric tuvo que detenerse un momento para liberarla del cuerpo.

A su lado Bran logró con dificultad matar al último lancero, quedando libre el camino a los muelles. Pero lo que ocurría detrás de ellos hacia que no fuera una opción. Cuando los escuderos llegaron para cruzar sus espadas con las de sus enemigos, cuatro guardias norteños ya habían muerto, llevándose consigo seis capas doradas. Pero aun así seguían siendo tres contra seis.

En ese instante uno de los sargentos que quedaba, un hombre de barba negra que además era grande y fornido como un uro, aprovechó que los norteños estaban ocupados peleando y tomó en sus brazos a Sansa que no dejaba de gritar. Luego de echarse al hombro a la muchacha salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad. Edric solo pudo observar impotente por el rabillo del ojo como la figura de la pelirroja se iba haciendo más pequeña en medio de la niebla matinal.

Un doloroso corte en el brazo obligó a que el dorniense se enfocara nuevamente en la pelea. El capa dorada al que se enfrentaba peleaba bien para ser un guardia y hasta el momento no dejado expuesta su defensa en ningún momento. Edric tenía que recurrir a todas las lecciones de Ser Rodrik y Jaime Lannister para mantenerse vivo.

Tras un golpe que casi lo deja sin oreja izquierda fue que el dorniense vio su oportunidad. El guardia levantó mucho el brazo de la espada y antes de que pudiera bajarlo Edric clavó su daga en el costado de su enemigo, hundiéndola hasta que alcanzó su corazón asegurándose que moriría.

El escudero saltó hacia atrás aprovechando la fuerza del movimiento para sacar el arma del torso de su adversario. Tras ello miró a su alrededor y desesperado se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido.

El último guardia norteño había muerto, quedando Bran en solitario defendiendo a Arya de tres enemigos. Todos atacaron a la vez y lograron reducir al escudero, golpeándolo con las empuñadoras de sus armas en la cabeza hasta que quedó inconsciente. Edric corrió para ayudar a su amigo, pero antes de alcanzarlo los capas doradas estaban listos para recibirlo.

Dos le cortaron el paso mientras el tercero tomaba en sus brazos a Arya de la misma forma que el sargento lo había hecho con Sansa. La muchacha lo maldecía, arañaba y mordía, pero aun así el guardia comenzó a llevarla hacia la Fortaleza Roja, desapareciendo de la vista del escudero tras doblar por un callejón

El dorniense lanzó un gritó de rabia mientras peleaba con los últimos guardias. La furia le sirvió por un momento, logrando resistir los embates de sus enemigos y empuñando su arma con tal pasión que durante un instante logró hacerlos retroceder.

Pero luego de la euforia inicial la rabia lo desconcentró, unos segundos después recibió mal un golpe y la daga escapó de sus manos.

Edric quedó a merced de sus enemigos, vencido y arrodillado a un lado de Bran.

Uno de los guardias iba a golpearlo con el pomo de su daga para dejarlo inconsciente como al otro escudero, pero en ese instante comenzó a sonar los ruidos de un caballo que galopaba acercándose.

Ser Jaime Lannister estaba vestido con la armadura de la Guardia Real y la nívea capa blanca colgando de sus hombros. En su cara una expresión indescifrable mientras inspeccionaba con la primera luz del sol a los cuerpos muertos delante de la puerta. Al verlo los capas doradas que quedaban se relajaron y bajaron sus armas.

El caballero se acercó a ellos, mirando a Edric todo el tiempo con la misma expresión indescifrable.

-Las hijas de Lord Stark ya fueron capturadas, Ser Jaime. Tal como ordenó la Reina. –dijo un capa dorada. –Ya matamos a sus guardias y desarmamos al escudero norteño, solo nos faltaba el dorniense.

-Habéis cumplido un gran trabajo, estoy seguro que mi querida hermana estará satisfecha. –respondió el capa blanca, sin mirar a los guardias. –Estoy seguro que recibiréis vuestra recompensa, un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas. Es más, creo que la recibiréis ahora mismo.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, desenfundó su espada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos decapitó a ambos guardias. Los cuerpos golpearon el suelo mientras bajaba de su caballo.

-Cersei puede llegar a ser tan cruel como Aerys con quienes se cruzan en su camino. –murmuró Ser Jaime, al tiempo que ayudaba a Edric a levantarse. –Por mí que juegue al Juego de Tronos con cualquier señor del reino, pero eso no es excusa para tomar como rehenes a niños.

El dorniense no respondió. Sin tomar en cuenta los gritos del guardia real tomó su daga y empezó a correr desesperado hacia donde se había dirigido el capa dorada que se había llevado a Arya. Dobló por un recoveco por el que había huido el guardia cuando la vio.

El capa dorada yacía a pocos metros, inmóvil boca abajo en medio de un charco de sangre. Arya estaba de pie cubierta de esa misma sangre, paralizada mientras observaba el cuerpo del guardia. En sus pálidas manos cubiertas de rojo estaba la espada braavosi que había traído desde Invernalia.

Edric recorrió rápidamente los metros que los separaban y se dio cuenta de que la norteña estaba en estado de shock. Luego de llamar la atención de la chica para que bajara la espada, la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

Arya estaba temblando y casi sollozaba mientras hablaba.

-No quería hacerlo. –murmuraba, mientras seguía observaba el cuerpo. –Jon me dijo que debía golpear con la punta afilada, pero nunca creí que sería tan fácil. _Aguja_ atravesó su espalda como si fuera agua.

Edric no dijo nada, mientras la muchacha se calmaba. Después de unos instantes la alejó de su pecho y le habló.

-Tenemos que irnos. Bran está inconsciente y necesito ayuda para poder llevarlo al barco. –dijo el dorniense, mientras observaba los alrededores por si había algún capa dorada acercándose. –No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vengan más capas doradas. Vamos antes de que sea tarde, no podemos permitir que la muerte de Harwin y el resto sean en vano.

La muchacha un poco más repuesta asintió y lo siguió mientras volvían a la puerta. Jaime Lannister los esperaba con Bran en sus brazos. Antes de que Arya preguntará cualquier cosa Edric ya se había acercado a él para recibir al otro escudero.

-El chico estará bien, he visto golpes en la cabeza peores que han terminado en nada grave. –dijo el Matarreyes al tiempo que ayudaba a repartir bien el peso de Bran entre los dos jóvenes. – Tienen que irse ahora. No puedo acompañarlos así que tendrán que llegar a los muelles solos. –el caballero blanco montó su caballo y mostró una última sonrisa al dorniense. –Te dije que te debía un favor por el torneo. Espantaré a cualquier capa dorada que se acerque.

Tras decir eso, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su cara adoptó una expresión seria. Le dedicó unas últimas palabras antes de que partir a lomos de su caballo. –Lo que hice hoy no significa que actuaré igual en el futuro. Mi lealtad siempre será primero a mi familia. Así que te deseo suerte en las guerras futuras Dayne. Adiós.

-Adiós, Ser Jaime. –respondió Edric, observando solo un instante como se alejaba el caballero. Luego comenzó a caminar junto a Arya rodeando los cuerpos de los guardias muertos para poder salir de la ciudad.

La nave lysena era una de las primeras del muelle, las franjas que poseía su casco y los norteños que montaban guardia delante de ella la hacían fácil de identificar. Los jóvenes habían avanzado unos pocos metros cuando un guardia los diviso y lanzó el grito de alarma. Poco después varios hombres corrieron desde el barco a ayudarlos y entre todos llevaron a Bran a bordo.

El último guardia subió e inmediatamente después la nave partió. Los remos chocaban con el agua del río y los marineros izaban las velas alejándose de la ciudad y de los soldados que comenzaban a llegar a la Puerta del Río, donde tantos habían muerto.

Mientras un marinero trataba las heridas del dorniense, este observaba como Desembarco del Rey se hacía cada vez más pequeña en el horizonte. Edric se maldecía por no haber podido evitar la captura de Sansa. La frustración, rabia y desilusión por haber fallado lo acompañaría el resto del viaje y la guerra. Lo único que lo reconfortaba es que por lo menos había podido escapar exitosamente con Bran y Arya.

Habían logrado huir del nido de víboras que era la capital de los Siete Reinos, pero dejando atrás al hombre más honorable que el dorniense había conocido en su vida, como era Lord Stark… y a un caballero verdadero como Jaime Lannister.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

**_Un par de días después –Al norte de Marcaderiva en la Bahía del Aguasnegras._ **

La _Orgullo de Marcaderiva_ era una nave exquisita, desde el mástil hasta los remos. Con trescientos hombres y tres cubiertas talladas en madera plateada, un espolón reforzado y suficientes escorpiones y catapultas como para derribar a un dragón, poco tenía que envidiarle en poderío a las naves más grandes de la Flota Real o la Redwyne o en velocidad a la _Victoria de Hierro_ de Victarion Greyjoy. La nave era el mayor motivo de felicidad de su comandante después de su pequeño hijo y heredero.

Lord Monford Velaryon era un hombre en la medianía de su vida, alto y de hombros anchos y con los ojos violáceos y el pelo plateado de la antigua Valyria. Tantos años capitaneando barcos habían quemado su originalmente pálida piel y guardaba una cicatriz debajo del hombro de una flecha que había recibido en la Batalla del Tridente, donde había servido como escudero de Ser Jonothor Darry, guardia real del Rey Aerys que había fallecido en la misma batalla.

El Amo de Marcaderiva provenía de una estirpe cercana a la de los reyes dragón sin par en Poniente, al punto de que tres príncipes de la Casa Real habían tomado como esposas a doncellas Velaryon y cuatro Señores de las Mareas habían hecho lo mismo con princesas Targaryen. Por ello es que siempre pelearon del lado de sus primos en las guerras civiles que habían azotado Poniente, incluyendo a la propia Rebelión de Robert.

La amistad de ambas familias se remontaba más allá de su propia llegada a Poniente desde las Tierras del Eterno Verano. Aun cuando el Imperio Valyrio se extendía por todo Essos y la magia era tan común como la luz del sol, los Targaryen y los Velaryon luchaban juntos en el juego de tronos del antiguo imperio, unos a lomos de sus dragones y los otros a bordo de sus naves de guerra.

Es por ello que en el fondo de su alma Lord Monford se sentía avergonzando de estar obedeciendo las órdenes de Stannis Baratheon como un simple banderizo más del Usurpador.

El buen clima que había en la Bahía del Aguasnegras mientras su nave surcaba las aguas entre Marcaderiva y Rocadragón parecía reírse de él mientras releía la carta que se le había enviado. En la escueta misiva, el Baratheon solicitaba su presencia y la de sus soldados en la isla volcánica solo los dioses sabían para qué.

Mientras caminaba en la cubierta de su barco dando órdenes y confirmando que todo estuviera bien, Monford pensaba no por primera vez en que hubiera pasado si la Rebelión hubiera fallado.

Su padre Lucerys había sido Consejero de Barcos del viejo Rey Aerys, pero aunque lo había amado como solo un hijo podía amar a su progenitor el actual Señor de Marcaderiva tenía que admitir que el comportamiento de su padre en los tiempos del Rey Loco había dejado mucho que desear. Lucerys había actuado condecentemente frente a las acciones del Targaryen, siendo uno de los pocos que lo siguió apoyando incluso después de la ejecución de Lord Stark y su heredero y del propio estallido de la Guerra del Usurpador. La sed de poder y el sueño de ver a la Casa Velaryon una vez más entre las más poderosas del continente habían hecho que su padre aplaudiera las decisiones de Aerys, aun cuando todos sabían que no tenían justificación alguna y eran propias de un loco.

Lord Monford suspiró. Las decisiones de Lucerys no habían logrado que su familia volviera a tener el poder que poseía en los tiempos de la Serpiente Marina y el Príncipe Pícaro, sino que la había dejado más débil que nunca. Cuando los Targaryen cayeron, los Velaryon les siguieron prontamente. Robert Baratheon se había encargado de ello.

Su pequeño hijo Monterys siempre le pedía que le contara historias de su famoso antepasado Corlys. Una de las pocas formas de lograr que durmiera luego de la muerte de su madre había sido narrándole al niño las aventuras del explorador Velaryon en las lejanas tierras más allá de los mares. Una vez le había preguntado qué había pasado con todos los tesoros que había traído desde Yi Ti y Asshai de la Sombra.

-Con una parte construyó un castillo gigantesco. Tan imponente y bello como la Fortaleza Roja o Altojardín. Un castillo que reflejaba lo poderosa que era nuestra Casa. –le había respondido esa noche mientras acariciaba su cabello para hacerlo dormir. –Y el resto lo guardó debajo de esa misma fortaleza.

-Pero si Marcaderiva no es tan grande papá, hasta el castillo de los Celtigar es más grande… y seco. –había protestado el niño, hiriendo sin saber el orgullo de su padre.

-No es Marcaderiva, Monterys. –le había respondido al niño.- ¿Recuerdas las ruinas que visitamos en tu último día del nombre? Esas ruinas doscientos años atrás eran un castillo llamado Marea Alta. –el Velaryon sonrío- La Serpiente Marina creía al igual que ti que Marcaderiva era muy pequeño y húmedo. Por eso construyó Marea Alta con los tesoros que trajo de Oriente.

El niño quedó profundamente impresionado con la revelación de su padre. – ¡Pero esas ruinas eran gigantescas! ¿Cómo un castillo tan grande terminó así? –le había preguntado, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules.

-Hubo una guerra entre hermanos Targaryen, y nuestra familia pagó el precio por inmiscuirse en la disputa entre los dragones. –respondió escuetamente, antes de comenzar a arropar al niño- Pero eso es una historia para otro día.

-Pero papá…

-Nada de _peros_ Monterys, te he enseñado mejor que eso. –le había respondido bruscamente Monford. Sin embargo rápidamente su expresión se suavizó. –Pero te puedo prometer una cosa si es que te comprometes a quedarte dormido de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué? –había preguntado emocionado el niño.

-Algún día reconstruiremos Marea Alta.

Luego de eso se había despedido de su hijo y había salido de su habitación, dejando a Monterys feliz, sin duda soñando con el castillo en cuestión.

La verdad era un poco más cruel. Hasta el día de hoy Lord Monford seguía recordando como su padre le había hecho la misma promesa cuando era un poco mayor que su propio hijo… solo para terminar ahogándose junto a la mayoría de la Flota Real en la tormenta gigantesca que azotó Rocadragón los últimos días de la Rebelión.

Esos recuerdos llenaban la cabeza de Lord Monford cuando uno de los vigías de su nave lanzó un grito.

-Hay una nave al oriente, mi señor. Parece que nos estuviera evitando.

-¿Qué? –Lord Velaryon había interrumpido sus cavilaciones para erguirse en toda su altura mirando al vigía, todos los hombres del barco interrumpiendo sus labores para observar el intercambio -¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Habían arriado sus velas para que no los viéramos, mi señor. –respondió el marinero, bajando la vista con temor a su señor feudal. -Acaban de volver a erguirlas, quizás pensando que ya no podríamos alcanzarlos. De hecho también están ocupando los remos para escapar más rápido.

-Ah, contrabandistas. –murmuró para sí mismo el rubio. Luego sonrío complacido. –Demostrémosles que el _Orgullo de Marcaderiva_ es más rápida de lo que creen. –luego miró al comandante de la nave, un hombre pálido que respondía al nombre de Addam, quién esperaba sus órdenes. - Capitán, inicie la persecución.

-Como mande mi señor. –respondió el capitán. Luego se giró hacia sus hombres. –Ya oyeron a Lord Velaryon, que todos los remeros bajen a cumplir su labor y que el resto de las manos disponibles se encargue de las velas. Si alcanzamos a ese barco en menos de veinte minutos habrá doble ración de vino cuando lleguemos a Rocadragón.

Los hombres festejaron y acudieron rápidamente a sus posiciones. Los tambores que sincronizaban los remos comenzaron a sonar mientras más y más velas mar con el caballo de mar como escudo se izaban en la nave insignia. La _Orgullo de Marcaderiva_ empezó a acortar la distancia con el barco fugitivo de manera casi inmediata.

Cuando estaban a menos de doscientas varas logró ver que el barco tenía franjas en su casco que lo marcaban como originaria de Lys, lo que aumentó aún más la curiosidad del Lord.

_“¿Que puede contrabandear una nave lysena tan lejos de su hogar? Lo único que podrían vender tan caro como para que valga la pena el viaje serían esos venenos tan famosos de Lys… o esclavos de lujo, nada más justificaría el riesgo.”_

Cuando estaban a doscientas varas les ordenó a los arqueros y a los operarios de las catapultas y escorpiones que se preparasen. Lo mismo a un pelotón de espadachines para abordarla. No iba a escatimar en precauciones, una presa es más peligrosa cuando está acorralada.

Cuando estuvieron a tiro de piedra de la nave le ordenaron mediante gritos que se detuviera, si no lo hacían lamentarían las consecuencias. Los tripulantes izaron una bandera con los colores de los Siete, aceptando lo inevitable. Unos minutos después, con la nave mayor posicionaba a un lado de la otra con suficientes arqueros apuntando a los lysenos por si intentaban cualquier traición, Lord Velaryon y su pelotón de espadachines abordaron el barco.

Cuando estuvo en ella, exigió en alto valyrio saber quién era el capitán del barco. Uno de los marineros vestido con los ropajes más lujosos y una barba tan rubia como su pelo se acercó e hizo una reverencia delante de él.

-Os saludo, mi señor. –dijo el lyseno en el mismo idioma.

-Ahórrate tus cortesías contrabandista, y dime que es lo que tan preciado que llevas en el barco como para intentar huir. –respondió fríamente Lord Velaryon. –Si te das prisa no hundiré tu barco y a tus hombres les daré la opción de volver a casa.

-Pido disculpas mi señor, pero estábamos cumpliendo órdenes.

-¿Órdenes de quién? –dijo Monford, exasperado. –Estáis en aguas de la Casa Velaryon y me da lo mismo lo que os haya ordenado algún magister con más oro que el que puede gastar. Estáis en Poniente y si rompéis la ley respondéis ante mí y mi espada.

-No seguíamos órdenes de ningún magíster, mi señor. –respondió asustado el capitán, levantando las manos acusando inocencia –Nos lo ordenó la Mano de vuestro Rey Robert, el tal Lord Stark.

-¿Lord Stark? –preguntó incrédulo Velaryon, intentando encontrarle un sentido lógico a las palabras del lyseno. Tras unos instantes se dio cuenta de que varios de los tripulantes de la nave no tenían aspecto lyseno, sino que norteño. – ¿Qué tiene que ver la Mano del Rey con una nave essosi como la vuestra?

-Nos envió desde Desembarco a Puerto Gaviota, quería que lleváramos a su familia al Norte, pero no pagó suficiente. –admitió el lyseno. –Cuando os vimos su hija exigió que intentáramos pasar desapercibidos y eso fue lo que hicimos. Queríamos evitar cualquier tipo de problemas, pero el plan no funcionó y os pedimos disculpas.

-Quién rompe la ley no queda a salvo solo por pedir disculpas, lyseno. –dijo Monford, profundamente interesado en la historia que había escuchado de sus labios. –Pero creo que hoy estoy compasivo. Lo estaré más si es que me presentas a tus distinguidos invitados.

-Por supuesto, mi señor. –respondió el capitán, olvidando cualquier orden que hubiera recibido de no revelar a nadie la identidad de sus pasajeros para salvar su propio pellejo.

Rápidamente lo dirigió hacia un trío de jóvenes bastante peculiar que aguardaban cerca del mástil del barco. Dos escuderos, uno rubio que parecía ya estar terminando su camino hacia caballero y otro moreno que iba en la medianía; y una doncella que debía haber florecido hace poco, porque aún poseía más facciones de niña que de mujer.

Ninguno de los tres parecía conocer alto valyrio y todo indicaba que eran ignorantes frente al intercambio de palabras entre Lord Velaryon y el capitán lyseno, pero la muchacha fue la primera en deducir lo que había pasado y miró con una mirada de rabia asesina al essosi.

-Maldito seas, mi padre confió en ti y le revelas nuestra identidad al primer Lord con el que nos encontramos. –le gritó la chica al marinero, teniendo que ser sujetada por los dos escuderos para que no lo golpeara.

-Basta –ordenó Lord Velaryon, interponiéndose entre el lyseno y la norteña. –No es culpa de él que las aguas de Marcaderiva se interpongan entre Desembarco y el Norte. Creía que podía esperar mejores modales de una hija del Señor de Invernalia.

-Se nota que no conocéis a los norteños. –murmuró solemne el escudero rubio, lo que causó que la muchacha le lanzará un golpe de puño en el costado antes de responder a Monford.

-No lo maldigo por navegar por navegar cerca de su isla, mi señor. Lo maldigo por ser un cobarde que nos traicionó frente a la primera amenaza. –dijo la chica, aún enojada.

-No todos los hombres poseen el mismo temple. –repuso el Señor de Marcaderiva, estudiando con la mirada a la norteña. Había conocido a pocos habitantes del reino septentrional en su vida, ya que la mayoría eran reservados y pocos interesados en el comercio excluyendo a los Manderly.

Pero cuando era escudero de Lord Celtigar había estado presente en el Torneo de Harrenhal, y todos quienes habían acudido recordaban en menor o mayor medida a quién Rhaegar Targaryen le entregó la corona de rosas invernales. Por ello una mirada a sus facciones quitaba cualquier duda sobre si la persona que tenía delante de él era pariente de Lyanna Stark.

 –No asustéis tanto al pobre lyseno, mi señora. –añadió para tranquilizarla un poco. –Creedme, Lord Monford Velaryon es un buen súbdito del Trono de Hierro y jamás le haría daño a alguien de la familia de la Mano de nuestro buen Rey Robert.

-¿Entonces no lo sabéis? –pregunto incrédulo el escudero rubio, que pensándolo bien también le recordaba a alguien que el Velaryon había conocido cuando era más joven.

-¿Saber qué? –preguntó exasperado Monford, antes de recuperar la compostura. –Perdonadme, pero no parecéis norteño y no sé quién sois.

-Edric Dayne, Señor de Campoestrella y escudero de Lord Stark. –respondió el muchacho, observándolo fijamente. –Preguntaba si no sabéis lo que pasó en Desembarco los últimos días.

-Hace semanas que no he recibido ningún cuervo desde la capital –respondió intrigado el Velaryon. -¿Qué sucedió?

Monford notó las miradas cruzadas que se dirigieron Dayne y la norteña, antes de que el primero respondiera. –El Rey ha muerto.

-Larga vida al Rey Joffrey. –respondió el Señor de Marcaderiva tras un instante de estupefacción. Notó que ni el dorniense ni los norteños compartieron su exclamación. –He escuchado que el príncipe es más cercano a su madre Lannister que a su padre. ¿Es por eso que estáis huyendo?

Los jóvenes se mostraron incómodos. Fue el escudero moreno que no había hablado hasta ese momento quién respondió. –No estamos huyendo, mi padre simplemente quería que volviéramos al Norte. –dijo tímidamente.

-Dudo que lo haya querido porque sí. –dijo Monford, analizando sus posibilidades. Que el Rey hubiera muerto era algo de una importancia trascendental y se empezó a preguntar si quizás era por eso que Lord Stannis lo había llamado a Rocadragón.

¿Quizás el Baratheon mayor quería quitarle el Trono de Hierro a su sobrino? Lord Velaryon estaría encantado de que los Baratheon y los Lannister fueran a la guerra y se destrozaran mutuamente como los usurpadores que eran, pero era imposible de que en una guerra así fuera un mero observador.

Stannis Baratheon sabía que el Señor de Marcaderiva aún después de todos estos años seguía unido por honor y sangre a los Targaryen, así que pese a ser su abanderado más poderoso no gozaba de la confianza del amargo Señor de Rocadragón. En caso de una guerra el honor de ser el almirante de la flota difícilmente recaería en Monford, para vergüenza de todos sus antepasados. ¿Qué pensarían la Serpiente Marina o Puño de Roble de ver a un Florent o un Celtigar ocupando un puesto que por tradición le pertenecía a un Velaryon?

Eso era la situación hasta ese momento, pero ¿qué pensaría Stannis si el Señor de Marcaderiva se presentaba frente a él acompañado de dos rehenes de alta cuna? El Norte y los Tully estarían obligados a obedecer al Señor de Rocadragón, quizás el Valle también. Un regalo así significaría una alta recompensa para Monford, lo que hacía aún más tentador el pensamiento.

Pero una mirada más a los jóvenes que tenía delante suyo le hizo abandonar tal idea. El Stark menor no era mucho mayor que su propio hijo Monterys y Lord Velaryon tenía la suficiente edad y experiencia como para saber qué pese a la actitud desafiante que mantenía la chica norteña, en el fondo estaba asustada. Odiaría desde lo más profundo de su alma tomar como rehenes a inocentes como ellos.

Por ello es que decidió lo contrario.

Le dio órdenes a sus hombres de que bajaran sus armas, y con los ánimos un poco más calmados comenzó a hablarle a los jóvenes.

-Según me contaba el capitán, parece que tenéis como destino Puerto Gaviota. –dijo Lord Monford, ordenando al essosi que se alejara a otro lado del barco cuando la norteña nuevamente intentó golpearlo. – ¿Decidme, no les interesaría llegar directamente a Puerto Blanco?

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos confusos, claramente no esperaban que les preguntara algo así. Tras unos instantes de estupefacción comenzaron a discutir analizando sus posibilidades. Lord Velaryon alcanzaba a escuchar alguno de sus murmullos.

-Lord Manderly es uno de los hombres más fieles de padre, aún recuerdo como se reía de los trucos que le enseñé a _Verano_ la última vez que fue a Invernalia.

-Aunque llegáramos a Puerto Blanco, padre no está con nosotros y Lord Manderly es tan gordo como ambicioso, ¿Qué tal si nos vende como el lyseno?

-No creo que lo haga, los Manderly le deben todo a los Stark. Además tu padre me dijo que no confiara en Lord Grafton, si podemos evitar Puerto Gaviota lo haría.

-¿Tú también Ned? ¿Acaso soy la única con algo de inteligencia acá? ¡Nos estamos entregando a la buena voluntad de alguien que abordó el barco en el que viajábamos!

-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea Arya, ¿pero qué más podemos hacer? Ya abordaron el barco y aún si llegáramos a El Valle tendríamos que recorrer medio continente con solo diez guardias antes de volver a Invernalia.

-Ya, está bien. Pero ¿de verdad crees que alguien nos ofrecería algo así sin pedir nada a cambio?

-No, tampoco lo creo.

Los jóvenes siguieron discutiendo unos minutos antes de finalizar. Edric Dayne fue el primero en girar para hablar con Lord Velaryon, un Stark en cada lado.

-Suponiendo que aceptáramos vuestra oferta, mi señor. ¿Qué es lo que pediríais a cambio? –preguntó seriamente el escudero. Monford se dio cuenta de que poseía los mismos ojos que su famoso tío que había servido en la Guardia Real.

-A vosotros nada, así que estén tranquilos. Pero cuando lleguéis a Invernalia me gustaría que le hicierais llegar un mensaje al Guardián del Norte –respondió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la chica, tan desafiante como al principio.

Lord Velaryon se irguió en toda su altura y sus facciones adoptaron una forma seria antes de responder. –Se acerca una guerra, mi señora. Y actualmente no sé si realmente vale la pena luchar por quién deberé hacerlo. No me malinterpretéis, no soy un cobarde. Pero tengo un hijo incluso menor que ustedes que deseo ver crecer y no veré a los soldados de mi familia arder por una causa que no comparto.

-Lo único que os pido a cambio de este favor es que en el futuro lo recuerden. Recuerden lo que la Casa Velaryon hizo por vos. Marcaderiva es fuerte pero no tanto como el Norte, así que si es que las mareas se tornan en nuestra contra me sentiría mucho más seguro sabiendo que contamos con amigos en el Norte.

-Si cumplís con vuestra palabra por supuesto que podéis contar con nosotros, mi señor. –respondió el dorniense, secundado rápidamente por el escudero Stark y un poco más reticentemente por la chica norteña. –Estoy seguro que la Casa Stark siempre os estaría en deuda. El Norte recuerda.

-En ese caso, os deseo un buen viaje hasta el Norte. –dijo Lord Velaryon, permitiéndose una sonrisa. Le ofreció su mano a Dayne, quién se la estrechó sellando el trato. –Yo hablaré con el capitán. Estoy seguro que aceptará llevarlos al Norte a cambio de un poco más de oro y ciertas tarifas preferenciales en las aguas de Marcaderiva. Así son los essosi, lo único que desean es más oro.

Los escuderos asintieron, pero la doncella lobo se quedó observándolo, imperturbable.

-¿Y qué es lo que usted desea? –preguntó finalmente la muchacha norteña.

Monford la miró fijamente a sus ojos grises antes de responder. La muchacha no flaqueó ni apartó la mirada en ningún momento y por ello ganó su respeto.

\- Deseo que mi hijo pueda llegar a la adultez, gobernando la Bahía del Aguasnegras sano y salvo. Deseo que mi Casa vuelva a su antigua gloria y ser recordado en el futuro como la Serpiente Marina lo es en nuestros días. –entonces sonrío nuevamente, pero esta vez de una manera más enigmática. –Y deseo que mis primos retornen al lugar donde forjaron su legado con fuego y sangre.

Dicho eso se retiró para hablar con el capitán, dejando confundidos a los Stark con sus palabras. El essosi obviamente aceptó sus condiciones y tras volver él y sus soldados al _Orgullo de Marcaderiva_ , la galera lysena no tardó en volver a navegar hacia el norte.

Mientras la observaba alejarse desde la cubierta de su nave insignia, Lord Monford Velaryon no dudo por un instante de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

**_Unos días antes –Desembarco del Rey_ **

 

Cuando la lanza de Janos Slynt atravesó el pecho de Jory Cassel y Meñique puso en su cuello una cuchilla de acero valyrio y huesodragón, Lord Stark se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión equivocada al confiar en Petyr Baelish.

A su alrededor los capas doradas asesinaban sin piedad al resto de su guardia que lo había acompañado al Salón del Trono en el fútil intento de apresar a Joffrey. Al principio todo parecía en orden, el Rey bastardo estaba acompañado solamente por la Guardia Real -excluyendo a Jaime Lannister- y unas pocas capas rojas, por lo que Ned había visto la preocupación en la cara de Cersei cuando entró acompañado de las espadas de sus guardias y las lanzas de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Había más norteños que guardias Lannister y las capas doradas doblaban en cantidad al resto de los hombres presentes, así que todo debería haber salido bien.

No fue así.

Pero más que la traición de Meñique lo que más le dolió fueron los gritos de sus hombres al morir mientras el bastardo se reía maniáticamente desde el Trono de Hierro. Ned vio la cara de vergüenza de Ser Barristan, quién no había desenvainado su espada y miraba con asco a la matanza delante de él. Antes de poder apreciar cualquier otra cosa, un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo dejo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó la oscuridad la impedía ver. Al principio temió haber quedado ciego, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba debajo de la Fortaleza Roja en una de las Celdas Negras. Destinadas a los criminales más viles del reino, tales mazmorras eran poco ocupadas. Ned no solo no podía ver, sino que tampoco podía escuchar sonido alguno desde su celda.

Hombres más débiles se hubieran vuelto locos a los pocos días, pero esos hombres no eran un Stark de Invernalia. Una vez al día un carcelero le entregaba pan duro y un poco de agua para que no muriera de inanición en su prisión, pero nunca le dirigió la palabra. Ni siquiera cuando el norteño se humilló y rogó al guardia por noticias del exterior.

Ahogado en oscuridad, Ned hizo lo único que aún podía hacer. Soñar.

Y así el norteño soñó con tiempos mejores, cuando su familia era más numerosa y aún no conocía la crueldad de los dioses. Recordó la primera vez que cazó con Lord Arryn y Robert, y la primera vez que pudo ver a Lyanna y Benjen tras volver a Invernalia desde el Valle. Soñó que volvía a bailar con una doncella de hipnotizantes ojos violetas en el gran salón de Harrenhal y recordó cuando tomó por primera vez en sus brazos a Robb.

Pero esos sueños agradables se esfumaron a medida que pasaba el tiempo sin tener noticias de su familia, siendo reemplazados por recuerdos dolorosos. Recordó la cara del primer hombre que mató, un arquero de Lord Grafton en las murallas de Puerto Gaviota. Soñó con el Saqueo de Desembarco y el momento en que Robert sonrío cuando los Lannister le presentaron los cuerpos de los hijos de Rhaegar envueltos en capas rojas. Recordó a los tres caballeros blancos protegiendo una torre en medio de las montañas y a su hermana en una cama de sangre.

“ _Prométemelo Ned_ ”

Había cumplido su promesa de proteger a Jon, en eso estaba en paz consigo mismo. Lo que lamentaba era que nunca podría ser él quién le revelara a su sobrino su identidad verdadera.

Al cuarto día el carcelero vino más temprano de lo normal. Eddard no demoró en darse cuenta de que en realidad era el eunuco haciéndose pasar por un carcelero.

-Varys, mi familia… -murmuró con dificultad el norteño. Las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua tras no haber hablado con nadie en días.

-Lamento deciros que su huida no fue totalmente exitosa. –respondió casi con pena el espía, mientras se sacaba la capucha que cubría su afeitada cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde están mis hijos? –preguntó desesperado el norteño. Toda la fuerza de voluntad que lo había mantenido cuerdo en medio de la oscuridad estaba impulsada por la esperanza de que sus hijos habían a salvo. Si es que les había pasado algo el norteño se quebraría.

-Vuestra hija mayor está encerrada en la Torre de la Mano. Según me han contado mis pajaritos la han tratado decentemente, pero aun así está asustada. No es que alguien en su posición pueda estar de otra forma. –respondió el eunuco, casi con compasión en su voz. Al ver que el norteño estaba al borde de las lágrimas se apresuró a continuar. –Vuestros hijos menores lograron huir junto a vuestro escudero, pero me temo que los guardias que mandasteis con ellos murieron defendiéndolos. Al parecer Cersei había preparado una emboscada con las capas doradas de la Puerta del Río. Aun así lograron subir al barco lyseno y huir de la ciudad.

Lord Stark agradeció a los dioses por ello. Que hubieran logrado retener a Sansa era suficiente, no podría haber soportado que todos sus hijos estuvieran en poder de los Lannister.

-¿Que es lo que quiere Cersei? –preguntó.

-Quiere que reconozcáis a Joffrey como el legítimo Rey de los Siete Reinos y que ordenéis a vuestro hijo que se quede en el Norte. La Reina aún tiene esperanzas de que la guerra por el Trono de Hierro se limitará a Stannis y sus ejércitos, y cuenta con vos para que eso suceda.

 -Jamás lo haré. Ambos sabemos que Joffrey es una abominación nacida de incesto. No es hijo de Robert y no puede sentarse en el trono. El heredero legítimo es Stannis. –respondió duramente Lord Stark, recobrando por un instante el orgullo que lo caracterizaba.

-Lord Stark, debéis ser comprensible. Nuestra querida Reina sabe que no puede cortaros la cabeza sin entrar en guerra con la mitad del reino, así que si le seguís su juego os dejara partir al Norte para tomar juramento en la Guardia de la Noche. Si valoráis vuestra vida y la de vuestros abanderados deberíais hacerlo. –dijo Varys, con los brazos cruzados.

-Me confundís con un hombre que no soy si creéis que valoro más mi vida que mi honor. Hace muchísimos años que estoy preparado para morir. Si debo hacerlo que así sea, mi familia me vengará y matará a esa abominación que se sienta en el Trono de Hierro. –respondió el norteño, con la espalda recostada en la pared del calabozo. Una rata chilló en un rincón, pero ninguno de los hombres le prestó atención.

El eunuco lo miró un momento antes de responder.

-Entonces no lo hagáis por vos, hacedlo por vuestra hija. ¿De verdad queréis que su inocente cuello conozca el acero de Ser Ilyn Payne? Ambos sabemos que Cersei no dudará en ordenar su ejecución si es que no cooperáis.

El norteño no respondió, el eunuco tenía razón.

Eddard Stark estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida de ser necesario, pero la de sus hijos era algo diferente. Los amaba demasiado como para siquiera considerarlo. Para algunos un reino valía más que las vidas de la familia, para él no.

Es por ello que un par de días después estaba en las escalinatas del Gran Septo de Baelor, enfrentando a una multitud que esperaba atenta su confesión. A su alrededor estaban los miembros de la corte real y un centenar de guardias Lannister, dispuestos a actuar ante cualquier orden de Cersei. Ned solo se demoró unos instantes en divisar a Sansa, pero se le encogió el corazón al verla escoltada por Ilyn Payne y Sandor Clegane.

Al principio le costó formular las palabras, pero una mirada a la cara de desesperación de su hija terminó con cualquier indecisión.

-Yo soy Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Mano del Rey de nuestro difunto Rey Robert. Estoy aquí para confesar frente a los ojos de los Siete que intenté usurpar el Trono de Hierro a su legítimo dueño, Joffrey de la Casa Baratheon. No puedo más que pedir perdón a mi rey y a los dioses frente a mi error y rogar por misericordia.

La multitud estalló en abucheos y gritos. Una piedra impactó su cara y le sacó sangre. Sansa gritó, no por última vez en aquella jornada.

-Los Siete son severos con los pecadores. –dijo tras calmar a la multitud el Septón Supremo, un hombrecillo que solo destacaba por la corona de cristales de siete colores que llevaba puesta. –Pero también nos enseñaron que debemos ser piadosos con aquellos que se arrepienten de sus faltas. Rey Joffrey, ¿Cuál será el castigo de este pecador?

Ned se permitió levantar la vista para mirar a Sansa. Por un instante apreció su parecido con su madre en todo su esplendor y se emocionó un poco al ver el destello de esperanza en los ojos azules de la muchacha.

En ese instante Joffrey habló.

-Es cierto que los Siete dicen que tenemos que ser piadosos con los arrepentidos y que está más que claro que Lord Stark está arrepentido de sus acciones. –proclamó casi gritando el niño rey, pausando para que el público saboreara cada una de sus palabras. El falso Baratheon incluso se permitió una sonrisa. –Así que seré misericordioso.

La sonrisa de Joffrey se agrandó y a Eddard se le erizó el pelo al ver que era la misma sonrisa cruel que Robert había esgrimido al ver los cuerpos de Rhaenys y Aegon.

-Lord Stark no será condenado a la muerte agónica que se merece como el traidor que es, me conformaré con que la Justicia del Rey le quite la cabeza. Ser Ilyn, traédmela.

El caos estalló nuevamente en el Gran Septo de Baelor. La multitud gritaba escandalizada mientras todo el Consejo Real y el Septón Supremo rodeaban al Rey intentado hacerlo entrar en razón. Sansa lo miró y gritó con desesperación su nombre antes de que el Perro de Joffrey la obligara a apartar la vista.

Pero Ned estaba ajeno a todo ello. Tras las palabras de Joffrey perdió la conexión con la realidad y dejó que los guardias lo llevaran al tocón sin oponer resistencia.

Estaba pensando en su familia mientras miraba el suelo con su cuello expuesto al verdugo. Pensaba en Catelyn y como adoraba compartir su lecho, sus risas, su amor. En Robb y como le enorgullecía verlo convertirse en un hombre mejor que él. En Bran que sería el mejor caballero de la historia de la Casa Stark. En Arya, su pequeña loba que enterneció su corazón desde la primera vez que respiró. En el salvaje Rickon, tan parecido a su tío Brandon aún a tan tierna edad. En Benjen y Jon, quienes sacrificaron los privilegios de su cuna entregando sus vidas al deber de proteger el Muro.

En su padre Rickard y su madre que apenas conoció. En todos los amigos que había perdido en todas las guerras que había peleado. En todos los enemigos que habían muerto por su mano, aun cuando no quería matarlos.

Y finalmente en Lyanna. Casi podía verla en esos instantes finales, sonriéndole con una corona de rosas invernales en su cabeza.

-Cumplí mi promesa Lyanna- murmuró de manera casi imperceptible.

-Lo sé Ned. –le respondió la muchacha, extendiendo sus brazos invitándolo a que lo acompañara. –Ahora ven, es hora de que descanses.

Cuando Hielo bajó, el beso del acero valyrio fue tan rápido que no se podía decir que Ned lo había sentido.

 

 

 


	7. Promesas

_**Tercera luna del 302 A.L – El Norte.** _

Lord Karstark fue el de último de los vasallos en arribar a Invernalia. El Señor de Bastión Kar venía acompañado por quinientos jinetes, más de dos mil lanceros y trescientos arqueros. A estos se les sumaban sus dos hijos mayores y su hija Alys. Edric conocía de antes a la norteña y a sus hermanos Harrion y Torrhen, ya que Lord Rickard había acudido en varias ocasiones a visitar a Lord Stark junto a sus hijos.

En su momento no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora el dorniense entendía que en tales visitas Lord Karstark intentaba sin mucho éxito concertar un compromiso entre sus hijos y los del difunto Lord Eddard. Qué irónico.

Alys era una muchacha agradable, parecida en apariencia a Arya pero con una personalidad no tan difícil. Para un desconocido que no conociera a Sansa incluso podría pasar como su hermana mayor. Un par de veces había bailado con ella en los banquetes que ofrecía Lord Stark en honor a sus vasallos y tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle. Según recordaba, le había contado que su padre aún tenía la esperanza de comprometerla con Robb para que pudiera convertirse en la siguiente Lady Stark… aunque ella misma no lo deseara.

-Robb es apuesto y cortés, pero está claro que no está interesado en mí. – le había dicho una noche en el Gran Salón de Invernalia, mientras su padre bailaba con Lady Catelyn y Harrion con Sansa. Un bardo cantaba el _Oso y la Doncella_ y los norteños aplaudían y golpeaban las mesas al ritmo de la canción. – Me gustaría casarme con alguien que me quisiera y no solo con quién le diera más prestigio a mi padre. Pero bueno, la vida no funciona así.

En cuanto a sus hermanos, ambos se parecían y además compartían la clásica apariencia norteña, casi como si fueran una versión más robusta de Jon Nieve. Ambos estaban deseosos de derramar sangre y ganar gloria en la guerra que se había desatado en el Sur.

Con el arribo de los Karstark el ejército que Robb había reunido casi llegaba a los veinte mil, a los que aún se les debían sumar los hombres que los Manderly, los Flint y otras casas meridionales habían reunido en Foso Cailin. Un ejército impresionante que clamaba por sangre de leones en venganza por su Señor asesinado.

La noticia de la muerte de Lord Stark los había alcanzado cuando el dorniense se presentó junto a Bran y Arya en Castillo Nuevo, la fortaleza que los Manderly habían levantado en Puerto Blanco tras ser exiliados del Dominio. El gordo y anciano Lord Manderly había mirado con compasión a los hijos de su señor mientras enunciaba las fatídicas palabras escritas en la carta que le había entregado su gordo y rubio maestre.

La misiva informaba que Eddard Stark había sido acusado de traición y posteriormente ejecutado por órdenes de Joffrey, quién además había ordenado a todos los grandes señores del reino que acudieran a la capital a jurarle fidelidad. Lord Wyman había aprovechado en el mismo momento de prometer las espadas de su casa en venganza por las acciones del niño rey.

Pero eso fue de poco consuelo para Bran y Arya, quienes habían reaccionado como era esperable frente a la noticia de la muerte de su padre. Bran había llorado como un niño pequeño y Arya se había tapado la cara antes de sollozar, sin que Edric pudiera consolarlos en lo más mínimo.

El dorniense también sufrió por la noticia, pero a diferencia de los norteños el escudero se había preparado para ella desde aquella charla en el Bosque de Dioses de la Fortaleza Roja. Además fue el propio Lord Stark quién le enseñó que no valía la pena lamentarse por lo sucedido, lo que importaba era luchar por remediarlo. Es por eso que no lloró y recibió la noticia con amarga aceptación, pero al mismo tiempo se juró no descansar hasta que se hiciera justicia por el asesinato de quién fue casi un padre para él.

Pero Ned se arrepintió de no haber sido un poco más expresivo, porque Arya malentendió su actitud estoica confundiéndola con indiferencia, por lo que lo había acusado de ser un ingrato con todo lo que Lord Stark había hecho por él.

-Te recibió en nuestro hogar, te crio como a uno de sus hijos y te quiso como si hubieras sido uno de nosotros. –le dijo furiosa unos días más tarde, mientras viajaban hacia Invernalia desde Puerto Blanco en una barcaza que remontaba el Cuchillo Blanco.

La norteña no le había dirigido una sola palabra desde que se había enterado de la muerte de su padre y derechamente lo había estado evitando. Es por eso que había tomado por sorpresa al dorniense cuando lo arrinconó en una de las cabinas de la nave, pinchándole el pecho con esa espada braavosi que Jon Nieve le había regalado. Nymeria estaba detrás de ella mostrándole los dientes.

-No puedo creer que agradeces así a mi padre por todo lo que te dio. Casi me dan ganas de atravesarte con _Aguja_ para ver si puedes sentir algo parecido al dolor que sentimos Bran y yo.- había añadido, con más desprecio que odio en su voz. – No te reconozco Edric, realmente creía que eras mejor que esto.

Edric había querido explicarle que él también sufría por la muerte de Lord Stark, pero que estaba concentrado en vengarlo para no tener que pensar en el dolor. Sin embargo Arya no quiso escucharlo y lo había pinchado con la espada para que permaneciera en silencio.

Lo miró amenazantemente unos segundos más antes de bajar la espada. Arya no le dijo nada más antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del dorniense, seguida de cerca por su loba. Edric la llamó pero la norteña hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Desde entonces que no le había vuelto a hablar.

Y por si fuera poco, todo empeoró unas semanas más tarde en Invernalia, cuando Robb lo llamó al solar personal del Señor de Norte –ahora su propio despacho tras la muerte de su padre- para hablar del futuro.

El dorniense había estado pocas veces en esa habitación. El despacho tenía una ventana que permitía entrar la luz del sol naciente, una mesa que servía de escritorio y una pequeña chimenea que se podía encender cuando el calor de las aguas termales que corrían por las paredes era insuficiente. Una alfombra myriense de un blanco espectacular cubría el suelo y un candelabro de bronce colgaba del techo. Habían cabezas de jabalíes, osos e incluso la de un gatosombra petrificadas en una de las paredes.

El resto de las paredes estaban ocupadas por tapices con escenas de la familia Stark, desde Brandon el Constructor levantando El Muro hasta Cregan el Viejo luchando en la Danza de los Dragones. Al escudero le llamó la atención que el único retrato que había colgado no era de la esposa o los hijos del difunto Lord Eddard, sino que de su hermana Lyanna.

En ese momento Robb habló.

-Te preguntarás porque mi padre nunca prometió la mano de Arya a alguno de nuestros vasallos. –dijo Robb directo al grano. El Señor de Invernalia estaba de espaldas al dorniense, pero tras pronunciar esas palabras se dio vuelta para estudiarlo detenidamente con sus ojos azules. A sus pies sobre la alfombra myriense descansaba Viento Gris, durmiendo indiferente a ambos hombres.

Edric casi no reconocía al norteño. La muerte de Lord Eddard y las responsabilidades que ahora tenía lo habían hecho envejecer años en unos pocos meses. Su expresión severa y postura erguida eran dignas del heredero de los antiguos Reyes del Invierno.

-Lord Eddard me había mencionado algo. –admitió el escudero, bajando la vista. Recordar al antiguo Señor de Invernalia aún le causaba dolor, aunque cierta norteña lo dudara. –Dijo que tenía planes para ella y yo, antes de que todo esto pasara.

-Lo mismo me había dicho a mí cuando se lo pregunté. –respondió Robb, relajando un poco su expresión al ver el dolor en la cara de Edric. –Con todo lo que sucedió en el sur, entiendo que mi padre no haya hecho algo más sobre ese tema. Pero ahora tengo a la mitad de los señores del Norte en mi castillo y todos los que tienen hijos varones están exigiéndome la mano de Arya en matrimonio, por lo que no puedo esperar más. Debo comprometerla con alguien antes de partir al sur.

El Señor de Invernalia suspiró y ordenó unas cartas que se amontonaban en su mesa antes de continuar.

-Honraré los deseos de mi padre. –dijo Robb, con una expresión de dolor propio al recordar a Lord Eddard.- Todavía no eres un adulto, pero estoy seguro que tu tía en Campoestrella respetara la decisión que tomes. En caso que la rechaces lo comprenderé, y no te mentiré, tanto mi madre como mis banderizos se alegrarán de saberlo. –en ese momento el norteño miró a los ojos al escudero, casi permitiéndose una sonrisa. –Pero si la aceptas, ten por seguro que estaría orgulloso de llamarte mi hermano, y que no podría encomendar la protección de Arya a nadie mejor que tú.

-Ambos sabemos que Arya no es precisamente el tipo de dama que necesita protección. –dijo Edric, agradecido por las palabras de Robb pero aun así incomodo por el tema del que estaban hablando. El dorniense quería a la norteña, ¿Pero amarla? Ned no sabía de amor. Cuando era más pequeño había estado encaprichado con Sansa y en un par de ocasiones había jugado a los besos con Jeyne Poole, pero nada más. Para no quedarse en silencio interrumpió sus pensamientos y siguió hablando. –Sabes que no estoy exagerando cuando digo que es mejor jinete de lo que yo jamás seré. Además tiene casi tanta habilidad con el arco como Theon y se defiende con una espada mejor que la mitad de los escuderos del Norte.

-Por ese mismo espíritu indómito es que no la quiero obligar a casarse con alguien que nunca la querrá como es. Si fuera por mí dejaría que no se comprometiera con nadie hasta que ella decidiera, y eso si es que se decide por alguien. –. respondió el Señor de Invernalia. El norteño suspiró antes de continuar. –Pero ambos sabemos que el mundo no funciona así. Es por eso que prefiero comprometerla con alguien que conozco y quiero como a un hermano, que con uno de los hijos del Gran Jon o de algún señor sureño.

-Me encantaría poder aceptar vuestra propuesta, Lord Stark. –respondió formalmente Edric, adoptando la postura de señor que Lord Eddard le había enseñado que debía utilizar cuando se trataba de temas importantes. –Pero por el mismo aprecio que tengo por vuestra hermana, no puedo aceptarla sin tener su consentimiento, que estoy seguro que no tendré. –el dorniense bajó la vista nuevamente, la hostilidad de la norteña en los últimos días le dolía más de lo que quería admitirse. No la amaba, pero la quería.

-¿Por qué crees que Arya no lo aprobaría? –preguntó extrañado el norteño.

-Arya se enojó conmigo tras enterarse de la muerte de Lord Eddard. Y al igual que tú, no voy a obligarla a ser parte de un compromiso con alguien que detesta. –respondió el dorniense, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ned, tú conoces a Arya casi tan bien como yo. Todos estamos sufriendo por lo de nuestro padre y ella está transformando ese dolor en odio, parte del cual lo dirigió hacia ti. –dijo Robb, seguro de sus palabras. –Pero estoy seguro de que es algo temporal, ella te quiere más de lo que crees. Después de Jon siempre fuiste la persona más cercana a ella cuando éramos niños. Pronto se dará cuenta de que está equivocada al enojarse contigo y se arrepentirá. Mi hermana es terca pero no tonta.

-Me gustaría creerte Robb. –respondió el escudero, aún dudoso. –Pero por lo menos ahora no estoy seguro de ello, ni tampoco se me ocurre que hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión. No me quiere escuchar, cuando llegamos a Invernalia intenté hablar con ella y me tiró a Nymeria encima.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo. –respondió el norteño, mirando al vacío por unos instantes como si estuviera pensando en sus propios fantasmas. Robb aprovechó la pausa para acariciar al huargo que descansaba en el suelo. El lobo se estiró pero no se despertó –Aun así, respeto tu postura. No comprometeré a mi hermana contigo hasta que ella sea quién lo consienta. Ruego a los dioses que lo haga, porque en caso contrario tendré que comprometerla con Pequeño Jon.

-No lo harías. –dijo preocupado el dorniense. El hijo mayor del Gran Jon era incluso más alto y fuerte que su padre, pero tenía ese temperamento tan característico de los Umber, capaz de matar a alguien hasta por la más mínima ofensa. No se imaginaba a Arya con alguien así.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré. No podrá permanecer sin cumplir con la obligación hacia su familia por siempre. –respondió Lord Robb, cambiando súbitamente el relajo que poseía por la postura severa del Señor del Norte –Mi hermana será la futura Lady Dayne o Lady Umber. Solo espero que tome la decisión correcta.

No hablaron mucho más después de ello.

-*-*-*-*.

Con el arribo de los Karstark el ejército estaba listo para partir. Y lo haría apenas pudiera, si es que querían evitar que las reservas para el invierno del castillo de los Stark se agotaran en pleno otoño. Por ello es que esta noche sería el banquete de despedida al ejército por parte de quienes se quedarían detrás.

Sentado a la cabecera de la mesa mientras comía y bebía con su familia y sus vasallos, el joven Señor de Invernalia no podía dejar de pensar en la guerra a la que pronto acudiría y en los amigos y familiares que podría perder en las batallas venideras.

En un principio Robb quería que tanto Lady Catelyn como Bran se quedarán en la fortaleza invernal, pero ambas personas se habían negado.

Su madre le había dicho que necesitaría de su experiencia y su presencia cuando tuviera que lidiar con los banderizos de su abuelo en el sur… y que hace poco había recibido una carta desde Aguasdulces escrita por su hermano Edmure, en la que le comunicaba que la salud de Lord Tully se había deteriorado. En la misma misiva prácticamente le rogaba que acudiera al sur para que lo acompañara en estos tiempos difíciles. Es por eso que Catelyn le dijo a Robb que si o si viajaría al sur, junto a su ejército o sin él.

En cuanto a Bran, el escudero se negó a permanecer fuera de la guerra. Pero no era solo sed de gloria o venganza por la muerte de su padre lo que lo motivaba a participar, lo que su hermano quería por sobre todas las cosas era rescatar a su hermana cautiva en la Fortaleza Roja. Su hermano se culpaba por la captura de ella, creyendo que podría haber hecho algo más.

Tras el cuervo que traía la noticia de la ejecución de su padre había llegado otro, que traía una carta escrita de puño y letra por Sansa en la que le pedía a su hermano mayor que jurara lealtad a Joffrey y que no llamara a las armas a sus vasallos. Pero no era necesario ser un maestro de espías para darse cuenta que las palabras de la carta no eran de ella, sino de la Reina. Por ello Robb las desestimó y quemó la misiva tras leerla.

De todas formas Bran no era el único que deseaba derramar sangre Lannister para poder rescatar a Sansa, y tampoco era el más ansioso por ello.

Domeric, su padre y el resto del ejército Bolton habían sido los primero en llegar a Invernalia tras el llamado a los banderizos. Al ser la prometida del joven heredero de Fuerte Terror, la familia que tantos problemas había causado a los Stark en el pasado se tomó el secuestro de Sansa como un ataque personal hacia ellos. Por ello es que como le dijo Lord Bolton después de entregarle el pésame por la muerte de su padre, "sus cuchillas estaban listas para hacer sangrar a los leones."

Robb casi no reconocía a Domeric, su reservado pero agradable amigo había cambiado tras haberse enterado de lo sucedido en la capital. Cuando arribó al castillo de los Stark, lo primero que había hecho era exigirle que cuando llegara el momento fuera él quién ajusticiara personalmente a Joffrey.

-Los Bolton ya no desollamos a nuestros enemigos, vuestra familia nos lo prohibió hace siglos. –le había dicho, mirándolo con esos ojos incoloros tan inquietantemente parecidos a los de su padre. – Pero juro por todos los dioses que si ese bastardo le toca un pelo a Sansa le haré desear nunca haber nacido.

El Señor de Invernalia le había prometido que se aseguraría que el niño rey fuera castigado y que no le negaría la oportunidad de participar en ello, pero su amigo no se había mostrado satisfecho. Desde entonces todos los días el Bolton le preguntaba cuanto faltaba para que finalmente pudieran viajar al sur a la guerra.

Según los últimos cuervos que habían arribado desde el Valle y Aguasdulces, las primeras escaramuzas de la guerra ya habían ocurrido. Lord Tywin había acudido a la capital desde la Roca con un ejército gigantesco, que fácilmente superaba los treinta mil hombres. Otro ejército se estaba formando en el Colmillo Dorado y además había fortificado con miles de soldados los castillos de sus tierras que colindaban con El Dominio. El Viejo León era cauteloso y astuto, dividiendo sus fuerzas de tal forma que podía atacar a los Tully y defender sus tierras de los Tyrell sin tener que abandonar la capital.

La última decisión había resultado acertada cuando Renly Baratheon se proclamó rey y se casó con Margaery Tyrell. El hermano menor del difunto rey Robert tenía detrás de él a todo el poder de las Tierras de las Tormentas y El Dominio, pero el último cuervo que había traído noticias decía que todavía no se había decidido a marchar hacia Desembarco del Rey y aún seguía reuniendo hombres a sus hombres en Altojardín.

Aun así un ejército dirigido por Lord Rowan había intentado tomar Refugio de Plata en las tierras Lannister, pero habían sido rechazados por los hombres del oeste con muchas pérdidas para los soldados Tyrell, que tuvieron que retirarse a sus propias tierras nuevamente.

Stannis Baratheon seguía juntando hombres en Rocadragón, sin mucho éxito. La traición de Renly parecía haber tomado por sorpresa al Baratheon mayor y había paralizado sus movimientos. De igual forma había enviado cuervos donde exigía la fidelidad de los habitantes de Poniente a su persona, revelando de paso la verdad sobre los progenitores de la abominación que se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro.

Robb había estado a punto de jurarle fidelidad a cambio de la cabeza de Joffrey en venganza por lo que le había hecho a su padre, pero no lo hizo cuando rumores siniestros sobre el Señor de Rocadragón comenzaron a circular en el reino. Rumores que hablaban que Stannis habría tomado a su servicio a una hechicera de Asshai, una sacerdotisa de un dios extranjero que había convencido al rey de quemar los septos y los bosques de dioses de Poniente y de iniciar una verdadera cruzada religiosa en los reinos.

Al principio había desestimado esas habladurías, pero cambió de opinión cuando llegaron cartas a Invernalia desde El Valle y Marcaderiva, donde tanto Yohn Royce como Lord Velaryon confirmaban los rumores. El último de ellos inclusive había estado presente en Rocadragón cuando se quemaron las estatuas de los Siete.

Es por eso que Robb había ignorado las órdenes de Stannis y había decidido viajar al sur para guerrear con los Lannister sin jurar fidelidad a nadie. Solo cuando hubiera recuperado a su hermana y conocido mejor a los sureños que se proclamaban reyes pensaría en hincar la rodilla frente a uno de ellos.

Tanto la familia de su madre como Bronze Yohn habían negado su fidelidad a alguno de los reyes y se habían proclamado en abierta rebelión al Trono de Hierro. El problema es que tal decisión no había sido seguida por todos en aquellos reinos, como si había sucedido en El Norte.

Lord Walder Frey no había respondido ninguno de los cuervos que su tío había enviado desde Aguasdulces y al mismo tiempo había reunido a más de cuatro mil hombres tras las murallas de Los Gemelos. El viejo Señor del Cruce era suegro de la hermana de Lord Tywin, así que Robb temía la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a él cuando su ejército pasara por sus tierras.

En el Valle la situación era aún más complicada. Lord Grafton había cerrado Puerto Gaviota al resto del reino mientras se declaraba a favor de Joffrey con la esperanza de que los Lannister le enviarán refuerzos. Su padre siempre le había dicho que Gerold Grafton era un hombre codicioso, que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para ganar más poder. Estaba casado con una Arryn de Puerto Gaviota, rama cadete de la familia del Nido de Águilas y tan ambiciosos como los propios Grafton. Robb no tenía duda que su rebelión tenía como objetivo ganar el control sobre todo El Valle de Arryn.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Lady Lysa, viuda de Jon Arryn y tía del propio Robb, había llamado al resto de los nobles de El Valle a que desconocieran el título de Lord Protector que Robert había otorgado a Bronze Yohn y se rebelaran contra él. El Valle estaba al borde de una guerra civil, y Robb quería apresurarse en viajar al sur a ayudar a sus aliados.

-Deberías aceptar la propuesta de Lord Royce. –dijo su madre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Lady Catelyn estaba sentada a su derecha vestida casi completamente de negro, aún de luto por la muerte de su esposo. Mantenía a su lado a Rickon, quién milagrosamente se estaba comportando decentemente mientras atacaba la comida que tenía delante suyo.

Robb parpadeó y observó nuevamente a los comensales de su mesa. A su otro lado y enfrentando a su madre estaba Bran, su hermano y heredero. Su antiguamente jovial hermano no sonreía y si bien respondía cuando alguien le hablaba, poseía la expresión ausente que había mantenido desde que había vuelto del sur. Ni siquiera las cicatrices en la cara que tenía convencían a su hermano de que no podría haber hecho algo más por su padre y hermana.

A un lado de Bran estaba Theon Greyjoy, apuesto y vestido con ropas elegantes. Se podía decir que el heredero de las Islas de Hierro era su mejor amigo. Él era con quién había compartido su primera borrachera, el que lo había ayudado a matar su primer jabalí y quién lo había llevado a un burdel en la ciudad invernal para perder la virginidad. Aunque si el norteño era sincero, no estaba muy orgulloso de lo último.

Al lado de Theon estaba el otro pupilo de Invernalia, Edric. El dorniense estaba vestido con ropas purpuras y tenía el blasón de los Dayne estampado en el jubón. Ned esgrimía una sonrisa cortés cuando alguno del resto de los comensales le dirigía la palabra, pero la sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos. El escudero parecía muy concentrado en su plato como para hacer mucho más, y Robb estaba seguro que eso se debía tanto a la culpa que también poseía Bran por los sucesos en el sur… como al hecho de que Arya estaba sentada frente a él, a un lado de Rickon.

Su hermana se había mantenido en silencio durante casi toda la comida, a veces ni siquiera respondiendo cuando él o su madre le hablaban. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada al dorniense que tenía al frente, que bajaba la vista en cada ocasión, sin duda deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar. Aparte de eso no hacía mucho. Solo cuando Domeric –que estaba sentado a su lado- ofrecía alcanzarle algún plato de comida la norteña respondía, pero aún en esas ocasiones con meros monosílabos.

Más allá en la mesa estaban los demás vasallos de la Casa Stark. Gran Jon Umber, Roose Bolton y Rickard Karstark ocupaban lugares destacados junto a sus herederos. Hacia la mitad de la mesa alcanzaba a ver a Galbart Glover charlando con el jovial Halys Hornwood, mientras Halman Tallhart discutía con Lady Maege Mormont. Los señores Ryswell, Cerwyn, Stout y el capitán que Lady Dustin había enviado al mando de las fuerzas de Fuerte Túmulo se apretujaban hacia el final, concentrados en la comida.

-¿No crees que es algo apresurado, madre? –dijo Robb finalmente, luego de lo cual se llevó una copa de vino a los labios. Tras beber continuó hablando. – Mi compromiso con la princesa Myrcella fue disuelto hace menos de una semana. Además mis vasallos podrían tomarse a mal que su señor elija como esposa a la hija de un noble de El Valle y no a una doncella norteña.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto. –respondió severamente Lady Catelyn, pero bajando el tono de voz para que solo él pudiera escucharla. –Casi todos estos señores aquí presentes conocen y respetan a Yohn Royce. Combatieron hombro a hombro junto a él en la Rebelión y hay pocas cosas que los norteños respeten tanto como la fuerza. Además no sería la primera vez que un Stark toma como esposa a una Royce, o viceversa. Ambas familias provienen de los Primeros Hombres y se han unido en matrimonio en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la historia.

-Ya, está bien. Quizás si aceptarían a Ysilla como mi esposa. –dijo Robb, rindiéndose. Sin embargo el vino se le subió a la cabeza por un instante, lo que lo impulsó a rebatir a su madre. – ¿Pero qué hay de lo que yo quiero? ¡Nunca la he visto en mi vida y quieres que me case con ella! Tú tuviste suerte con padre, pero ambos sabemos que es algo que pasa pocas veces. ¿No tengo derecho a casarme con alguien que quiera, o siquiera conozca?

Su madre le lanzó una mirada llena de decepción antes de responder.

-Eres el Señor de Invernalia, Robb. Y eso te obliga a tomar decisiones que no se basan solo en tu propia felicidad. Casarte con la hija de Lord Royce fortalecería enormemente la alianza entre nuestros reinos, que será vital si es que queremos derrotar a los Lannister en el sur. ¿Acaso conoces a otra doncella que traiga tantas espadas a tu ejército como Ysilla Royce? Porque si lo haces estoy dispuesta a escucharte. –dijo fríamente su madre.

Lady Catelyn era una Tully por nacimiento, pero tantos años en Invernalia la habían hecho dura como el acero de los norteños. Ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual por unos segundos, desafiándose para ver quién se rendía primero.

Pero no duró mucho, el efecto del vino pasó y Robb apartó la mirada.

-Ambos sabemos que no la hay. –finalizó el norteño, derrotado. Intentó alcanzar nuevamente la copa de vino, pero su madre se lo impidió.

-Entonces Robb, escribe las palabras en el pergamino y envíalo a Piedra de las Runas. Estoy segura que los señores del Valle estarán más dispuestos a seguir a Lord Royce por sobre mi hermana si es que saben que todo el Norte lo apoya. –dicho eso, Lady Catelyn miró hostilmente a Edric.

Cuando Robb era más pequeño no entendía porque su madre odiaba tanto al dorniense, pero unos años atrás Theon le había contado una historia que había escuchado de unos guardias ebrios, sobre una doncella dorniense con ojos violetas en el Torneo de Harrenhal. Después de ello lo entendió.

–No quisiste hacerme caso sobre Arya y seguiste con tus planes. –continuó su madre, con una rabia apenas contenida en su voz.- Pido a los dioses nuevos y los antiguos que no me defraudes en esto también.

Robb no respondió, preguntándose qué opinaría su madre sobre su idea de intentar liberar de sus votos a Jon Nieve para poder traer a su hermano bastardo desde El Muro.

Lady Catelyn se dio vuelta y atendió a Rickon, quién parecía a punto de empezar uno de sus berrinches. El resto de la familia Stark continuó comiendo en silencio.

Theon trató de establecer conversación con él en un par de ocasiones, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el Señor de Invernalia no estaba de ánimo para hablar y desistió de sus intentos. Algunos brindis se sucedieron, en honor a su difunto padre, los nobles invitados que habían llegado a Invernalia, y a la gloria que ganarían en las batallas venideras.

Robb solo asintió con verdadero entusiasmo al primero de ellos.

Una hora más tarde el banquete había finalizado y tanto su familia como sus vasallos habían comenzado a retirarse para descansar. La espera había terminado y el ejército partiría mañana al mediodía. Mientras miraba a los hombres y mujeres salir del Salón, el Señor de Invernalia se dio cuenta con satisfacción que Arya quedó atrás tal como se lo había pedido.

El sonido de las antorchas ardiendo era el único que resonaba en el ahora vacío Gran Salón. Robb se levantó de su asiento y haciéndole señas a su hermana para que lo siguiera, caminó hacia el Trono del Invierno que estaba al final de la habitación.

Se detuvo al llegar a los escalones que se elevaban hacia la tarima donde estaba colocado el asiento. El antiguo trono de los reyes del Norte estaba elaborado con una piedra blanca como mármol y sus brazos estaban tallados en forma de huargos. De la pared sobre la que estaba apoyado colgaba un estandarte blanco con otro huargo gris en él, representando el emblema de la Casa Stark.

-Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que padre me dejó sentarme en él. –murmuró Robb a su hermana, sin dejar de observar el trono. –Me dijo que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en el que sería mío, al igual que el resto de Invernalia.

-Lo último que me dijo fue que permaneciéramos unidos. –dijo tristemente Arya, mirando al suelo mientras hablaba. –Que cuando llega el invierno los lobos solitarios mueren, pero la manada sobrevive.

-Hace unos años también nos dijo eso a Jon y a mí. –respondió Robb, esgrimiendo una sonrisa triste al recordar a su difunto padre y a su hermano en El Muro. –Supongo que lo que le pasó a sus hermanos y a nuestro abuelo en la Rebelión le hicieron desear que nunca más nuestra familia se separara.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, recordando a su padre. Esa sonrisa que solo mostraba cuando estaba con su familia, y que nunca volverían a ver. El aullido colmado de dolor de uno de los huargos hizo que la norteña también recordará a otra persona.

-Cuando duermo, sueño con Sansa. –dijo su hermana, insegura. –Pienso en lo que debe estar sufriendo a mano de la Reina y Joffrey. Pienso en cómo debe haberse sentido cuando ese monstruo ordenó ma… matar a padre. –añadió casi quebrándose.

Robb la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Arya era muy fuerte, quizás la más fuerte de todos los hijos de Eddard Stark, pero seguía siendo una doncella de trece años que había perdido a su padre y que tuvo que matar a un hombre para no ser capturada. Su hermana le devolvió el abrazo y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Yo también pienso en ella. Es por ello que sufro cada hora que estoy aquí en Invernalia sin poder viajar al sur para poder liberarla. Ansío derrotar a los ejércitos de Lord Tywin, tomar la Fortaleza Roja y ver la luz escapar de los ojos de Joffrey… tal como el disfrutó hacer lo mismo con padre. –respondió Robb, escupiendo con rabia el nombre del niño rey y también emocionándose al hablar de Lord Eddard.

Pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y continuó hablando de una manera más cautelosa.

-Pero también tengo miedo Arya. Tengo miedo de perder a Bran en una batalla. Tengo miedo de que el niño rey se desquite con Sansa cuando empiece a perder la guerra. Tengo miedo de que te pase algo a ti o a Rickon mientras nosotros estamos luchando en el sur, y que volvamos al Norte solo para que nuestra familia tenga aún más miembros por los que llorar.

-Yo también tengo miedo de que te pase algo cuando vayas al sur, pero tienes que rescatar a Sansa. Ella es demasiado buena e inocente como para soportar todo lo que debe estar sufriendo. Nosotros por lo menos podemos reconfortarnos el uno al otro, ella ni siquiera tiene eso. –dijo la muchacha, apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Robb no tenía duda alguna de que si Arya pudiera elegir, sería la primera en irrumpir espada en mano a la Fortaleza Roja para rescatar a Sansa y vengarse de los Lannister.

El Señor de Invernalia estaba orgulloso de tener una hermana tan fuerte. Pero por esa misma cualidad de la norteña debía elegir con cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

-Sansa no es la única persona que no merece lo que le está pasando. –dijo Robb, alejando un poco a su hermana para observar detenidamente los gestos de su cara. Tal como esperaba, la muchacha se mordió el labio antes de responder.

-Ned habló contigo.

-Solo después que yo lo llamara para hablar con él. Además, toda Invernalia ya se dio cuenta que lo estás evitando. No somos ciegos.

-Sé que quizás he sido un poco injusta con él. –admitió la norteña, flaqueando un instante. Pero rápidamente recuperó su fortaleza. - Pero tienes que entenderme, yo estaba ahí cuando se enteró de la muerte de padre. ¿Y sabes qué hizo? ¡Nada! ¡Se quedó en silencio como si le hubiera dado lo mismo!

-No todos reaccionamos de la misma forma, Arya. –respondió Robb, poniendo su cara de Señor de Invernalia para hablar. -¿De verdad me estás diciendo que no se te ocurrió que Edric puede estar sufriendo igual que nosotros, pero sin demostrarlo?

-Se me pasó por la cabeza un par de veces. Pero Robb, tú no entiendes. Ned ya no es la misma persona que de siempre. Y no fue solo Desembarco lo que lo cambió… es de antes. Desde esa ocasión que lo vi volviendo del Bosque de Dioses en la madrugada que se está comportando de forma extraña…

-Ninguno de nosotros es igual a como cuando éramos niños, Arya. –la interrumpió su hermano, exasperándose por un instante antes de recuperar la compostura. –Y si bien es cierto que Ned ha cambiado, no tengo motivo alguno como para creer que se ha transformado en alguien que se merece tu desprecio. Más bien lo contrario.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó la muchacha. Su cara ya no reflejaba rabia o tristeza, sino que sincera curiosidad. Robb sabía que estaba en terreno delicado así que pensó con extremo cuidado cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Cuando llamé a Edric a hablar conmigo, lo hice porque quería saber si estaba dispuesto a comprometerse contigo. –admitió finalmente. Antes de que Arya alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa continuó hablando. –La idea original fue de padre, no mía. Yo solo estoy cumpliendo con sus deseos.

La mención de Lord Eddard detuvo en seco cualquier reclamo de su hermana, quién lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Padre quería que Edric se casará conmigo?

-Sí. Nunca lo hizo oficial porque ambos eran muy jóvenes todavía, pero ese era el motivo por el cual rechazó todas las ofertas por tu mano que llegaron a Invernalia. Incluso rechazó al Rey cuando estuvo acá, fue así como lo forzó a comprometerme con Myrcella.

-Nunca me lo dijo. –murmuró Arya, aún incrédula.

-No conozco los motivos tras todas las acciones de padre, pero puedo suponer que no quería imponerte algo así sin antes estar seguro de que no lo odiarías. –respondió Robb, sinceramente. –Lo que pasó con nuestra tía Lyanna es muestra de que un matrimonio no es algo que se le puede imponer a una Stark como si nada.

-Quizás tienes razón, padre me mencionó muchas veces cuanto me parecía a ella. –murmuró Arya. Tras unos instantes de silencio miró fijamente a su hermano, algo de inseguridad reflejada en sus claros ojos grises. -¿Edric lo sabía?

-Cuando hablé con él me dijo que en la capital padre le había mencionado que tenía planes para ambos, pero nada más.

-¿Y qué te dijo cuándo le preguntaste?

-¿Estoy notando ansiedad en tu voz, querida hermana? –bromeó el norteño.

Arya se ruborizó, un gesto tan poco propio de ella que Robb se encontró desconcertado por un instante. Sin embargo su hermana rápidamente le pegó un puñetazo, una acción que si era propia de ella.

-Respóndeme en vez de preguntar tonterías. –le dijo tras el golpe, con esa típica expresión de enojo reflejada en su cara.

-Me dijo que no podía comprometerse contigo, no iba a imponerte algo que no querías. –respondió Robb, levantando las manos para calmar a su hermana. – Y según él, era obvio que no ibas a querer. Fue bastante caballeroso la verdad.

-¿Porque creería eso?

-Bueno, por una parte lo has estado evitando, y cuando se han encontrado lo miras con una expresión que podría congelar un desierto. Y por otra, yo soy tu hermano mayor y aun así me cuesta imaginarme un escenario en el que te cases voluntariamente con alguien. –dijo el Señor de Invernalia.

-Bueno, aun si fuera así y no quisiera casarme con nadie igual tendría que hacerlo al final, ¿no? –dijo Arya, con amarga resignación en su voz. –Quizás nunca me interesé tanto en los matrimonios como Sansa, pero tampoco soy tonta. Siempre supe que tarde o temprano llegaría un día en el que me obligarían a casarme aunque no lo quisiera. Ni siquiera mi tía Lyanna se salvó de ello. ¿O me equivoco?

-No Arya, no te equivocas. –respondió Robb, adoptando nuevamente la postura solemne que lo hacía parecerse tanto a su padre. –De hecho fui a hablar con Edric por la misma razón. Desde la muerte de padre casi todos nuestros vasallos con hijos varones han demandado tu mano. El Gran Jon Umber ha sido el más insistente, pero Lord Karstark no se ha quedado muy atrás.

El norteño pensó con desagrado en el Señor de Bastión Kar. Lord Rickard era un hombre testarudo y ambicioso, al punto que llevaría a su hija doncella a la guerra con la esperanza de encontrarle un marido que lo elevara socialmente. Una estupidez según Robb, ya que sabía que Alys solo tenía ojos para el hijo de Lord Hornwood. Quizás podría hacérselo ver a su padre en el camino al sur. Tras pensar eso continuó hablando.

-Hasta ahora he logrado evitar aceptar o rechazar sus proposiciones, dándoles respuestas vagas. Pero no podré hacerlo por mucho más tiempo más sin ofender a sus familias. Vamos a una guerra, y no puedo arriesgarme a perder los soldados de sus Casas por algo así. –El norteño suspiró y miró a su hermana casi con lástima. - Es por eso que necesito que me respondas ahora sobre si te gustaría o no ser la siguiente Señora de Campoestrella. Lo lamento, pero realmente necesito una respuesta.

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo bien. ¿O te digo que sí y me prometes a Edric, o te digo que no y me obligas a casarme por la fuerza con alguno de tus vasallos? –preguntó irónicamente su hermana, con una expresión indescifrable en su cara. El Señor de Invernalia estaba sorprendido, ya que esperaba que su hermana destrozara medio castillo cuando tuvieran que hablar sobre su compromiso. Que respondiera con una ironía claramente era mejor que eso.

-Me gustaría decirte que no es eso lo que ocurriría, pero no puedo. –respondió sinceramente Robb. –Estamos en guerra Arya, y todos tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber a la familia. Yo mismo me casaré con la hija de Lord Royce, a quién nunca he visto en mi vida. Bran tendrá que casarse con una de las nietas de Lord Manderly o la hija de algún vasallo de nuestro abuelo en el sur. Por lo menos tú y Edric se conocen desde que son niños, quizás con el tiempo incluso puedan llegar a amarse. Padre y madre lo hicieron y cuando se casaron eran desconocidos.

Arya no parecía muy convencida, pero Robb tampoco esperaba que lo estuviera. Por eso puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, mirándola fijamente a los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

-Arya, eres mi hermana, una de las personas a las que más quiero de mi vida y tu felicidad es algo importantísimo para mí… pero realmente no tengo otra opción en esto. Soy el Señor de Invernalia y estoy en abierta rebelión contra el Trono de Hierro. Las vidas de muchísimas personas dependen de cada decisión que tomo, y los hombres de los Umber y los Karstark pueden marcar la diferencia en las batallas que vendrán. No puedo perderlos. - Robb hizo una pausa, y su expresión se suavizó un poco antes de continuar. –Pero te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad cuando te digo que si hay algún lugar fuera de Invernalia donde creo que podrías feliz, no es Último Hogar o Bastión Kar. Es…

-Dorne. –finalizaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Robb se sorprendió por ello. Sin embargo Arya no dijo nada más y rompió el contacto visual con su hermano, mordiéndose el labio nuevamente mientras pensaba.

Pasaron así unos segundos. Robb con sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana a los pies del Trono de Invierno, sobre ellos el estandarte de los Stark y de fondo el Gran Salón de Invernalia vacío. Se escuchó el aullido de otro de los huargos, pero este era diferente al anterior, con más serenidad que dolor.

Robb se preguntaba que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Arya en esos momentos. ¿Se estaría imaginando Campoestrella y sus torres blancas junto al mar? ¿A su loba corriendo por las dunas del desierto bajo la fría luna dorniense? ¿A ella misma en un bosque de dioses con una capa violeta colgando de sus hombros? El primogénito de Eddard Stark no lo sabía y solo podía especular.

Finalmente la norteña lo miró, esa determinación tan característica de ella reflejada en su cara, pero sobretodo en sus ojos grises como el acero. Por un instante el tiempo se paralizó, antes que las palabras de Arya rompieran el hechizo.

-No sé mucho de Dorne, pero Edric me contó que hay mujeres que pelean a la par de los hombres, así que tampoco puede ser tan malo. -dijo seriamente su hermana, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Tras una pequeña pausa continuó, esta vez incluso permitiéndose un asomo de sonrisa. –Además, solo así podré seguir venciéndolo. Peleando en la guerra se le pueden subir los humos a la cabeza y necesitará alguien que le enseñe humildad.

Robb no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa.

-*-*-*-*.

-Prométeme que obedecerás a tu hermana y al maestre Luwin. –dijo Robb a Rickon, con una rodilla en el suelo para poder estar a la altura de su hermano menor.

El patio de armas de Invernalia estaba casi vacío esa fría mañana. Sus señores vasallos habían partido temprano del castillo y ahora esperaban junto al resto del ejército que estaba acampado al sur del castillo. Solo la propia familia Stark quedaba dentro, despidiéndose los que partían de los que se quedarían en la fortaleza durante la guerra.

Su madre había abrazado como si fuera la última vez a Rickon y Arya, prometiéndoles entre lágrimas que volvería lo antes posible al norte. Había hecho jurar una y otra vez a sus hijos que obedecerían a Rodrik Cassel y al maestre Luwin en su ausencia, pero el pequeño Rickon era testarudo y Robb tendría que recordárselo.

-¿Por qué debería obedecer a Arya? ¡No es mamá! –respondió con un berrinche su hermanito. Si Jon era el más silencioso de la familia, al otro extremo estaba Rickon, el más salvaje de los hijos de Lord Eddard. Su huargo era aún peor, pero afortunadamente estaba encerrado en el Bosque de Dioses. Antes de que Robb pudiese responder su hermano continuó con sus quejas. -¡Y el maestre Luwin es aburrido! ¡Quiero aprender a pelear, no a leer!

El Señor de Invernalia sonrío, Jon había dicho lo mismo en una ocasión cuando ambos eran pequeños. Quizás ambos hermanos no eran tan distintos como creía. Robb puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rickon.

-A mí también me aburre leer Rickon, pero es algo que necesitamos saber hacer. Pero te prometo algo. Si ya sabes leer cuando retorne al Norte, le diré a Mikken que te haga una espada para tu próximo día del nombre y entrenaré junto a ti. ¿Te gustaría?

-¿Una espada de verdad? –dijo Rickon, impresionado.

-Más pequeña para que puedas tomarla. Pero si, una espada de acero verdadero. Te lo prometo, pero solo si tú me prometes que sabrás leer cuando vuelva a Invernalia –respondió Robb, poniendo una cara seria para que su hermano le creyera. Rickon evaluó sus palabras durante un instante, pero rápidamente asintió con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo prometo! –dijo casi saltando de la felicidad.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Ahora dame un abrazo.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente. Robb no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a su hermanito, ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a hacer. Es por eso que al igual que Lady Catelyn antes que él lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez.

-Cuídate Rickon, y protege a Arya y al resto de nuestra gente en el castillo. Ahora eres el Stark en Invernalia y el invierno se acerca. –le murmuró al oído de su hermano, acariciando su pelo con una mano.

-Lo haré. Lo prometo. Peludo y yo detendremos a cualquiera que trate de hacer daño a alguien de Invernalia. –le respondió el Stark menor.

Ambos hermanos se separaron y Robb se puso de pie. Bran se acercó para despedirse de Rickon, así que el Stark mayor decidió retirarse para darles un poco de espacio. Tras dar unos pasos atrás buscó con la mirada a Arya, encontrándola a unos metros hablando con Ned.

El escudero estaba vestido con ropa oscura para cabalgar, y sobre sus hombros colgaba una pesada capa púrpura que le habían enviado desde Campoestrella años atrás. Arya tenía puesto un sencillo vestido gris. Era extraño que se vistiera como una dama noble, pero su madre la había obligado, y siendo el último día en mucho tiempo en el que todos estarían juntos, no pudo convencerla de lo contrario.

Después de la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior, su hermana no había perdido el tiempo y había hecho las paces con el dorniense, antes incluso del desayuno. Disculpas y aclaraciones por lo que había ocurrido las últimas semanas habían hecho que ambos se despidieran en buenos términos. No por primera vez Robb observó lo bien que ambos se complementaban, pese a lo diferente de sus personalidades. Resultaba cómico que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. Eran tan ciegos a ello que Edric incluso se había sorprendido cuando le contó que Arya había consentido al compromiso.

El Señor de Invernalia estaba pensando en ello cuando el dorniense y la norteña finalmente dijeron adiós.

-Supongo que un caballero debería arrodillarse y besar la mano de su dama en una situación así. Pero estoy seguro que me golpearías si lo intento –escuchó que Edric le bromeaba a su hermana.

-No te equivocas. Te golpearía tan fuertemente que quedarías tan adolorido como esa vez que luchamos en el Bosque de Dioses. –le respondió Arya, casi sonriendo. Sin embargo tras decir eso sus facciones adoptaron una expresión seria –Pero eso no significa que no me vaya a despedir.

Dicho eso su hermana había sacado entre sus bolsillos una fina cadena, de la cual colgaba un medallón plateado con la cabeza de un huargo enmarcada. Arya lo sostuvo tímidamente en sus manos, como avergonzada de tener algo así en su poder.

-Desperté a Mikken en la madrugada para que lo hiciera a tiempo, me costó convencerlo pero al final accedió. Le llevé un candelabro de plata que había en mi recámara y lo fundió para extraer la plata. –explicó sin levantar la vista del suelo. Edric la miraba sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos –Quiero que te lo lleves. Ya que no puedo ir con ustedes, me gustaría saber que estoy de cierta forma ahí cuando se enfrenten a los Lannister.

Le ofreció el medallón y el dorniense lo aceptó. Se agachó y la norteña puso la cadena con el medallón en su cuello. Tras terminar se alejaron un poco y nuevamente quedaron frente a frente.

-Gracias Arya, de verdad. Te prometo que lo llevaré con honor. –dijo el escudero, sonriéndole a su hermana.

-Prefiero que me prometas que liberarán a Sansa, y que protegerás a Robb y Bran. –respondió Arya, seriamente y sin devolver la sonrisa. –No quiero perder a nadie más por culpa de los Lannister. Sansa, Robb, Bran, madre, tú… Quiero que todos vuelvan a Invernalia. Prométemelo Edric.

-Te lo prometo. –respondió el dorniense, con una expresión solemne en su cara.

Arya lo abrazó y Ned lo devolvió un instante después, manteniéndolo por unos segundos antes de separarse. Estuvieron un momento más mirándose las caras antes de que Edric hiciera un ademán y diera media vuelta, caminando a las puertas del castillo mientras su hermana lo observaba alejarse.

No había amor entre ellos, pensó Robb. Pero quizás podría haberlo algún día.

De lo que si estaba seguro es que daría lo que fuera por llevarse tan bien con Ysilla Royce como lo hacían Arya y el dorniense.

Tras terminar de observarlos, se acercó para despedirse de su hermana.

-¿Tienes un medallón para mí también? –bromeó con una sonrisa, que Arya si devolvió esta vez.

-No. Pero estoy seguro que encontrarás a la hija de algún señor sureño que te regale uno. –respondió su hermana. – ¿Te casarás en el sur o cuando vuelvas a Invernalia?

-No lo sé todavía. Depende de que tan mal estén las cosas cuando lleguemos allá. –respondió el norteño, serio. –Los cuervos que llegaron desde El Valle me preocupan demasiado. Los Lannister tienen el doble de hombres que nosotros y nuestros vasallos, y Renly tiene muchísimos más. Estoy seguro que los norteños peleamos mejor que cualquier sureño, pero aun así necesitamos a Yohn Royce y a los vasallos de nuestro abuelo si es que queremos ganar la guerra.

-La ganarán, estoy segura. –dijo Arya. Se mordió el labio antes de seguir. –Pero no puedes conformarte con eso, lo que quiero es que todos vuelvan a salvo.

-La gente muere en las guerras, Arya. Esa es la realidad. –respondió Robb. Le gustaría poder reconfortar a su hermana con palabras más esperanzadoras, pero no podía. Era una Stark de Invernalia y se acercaba el invierno. –Al igual que Edric, te prometo que me cuidaré lo más que pueda, pero tienes que estar preparada por si pasa lo peor.

-Si pasa lo peor, yo misma lideraré un ejército para vengarlos. –respondió su hermana, con fiereza y resolución al mismo tiempo, su sangre de lobo saliendo a la superficie por un momento. Sin embargo inmediatamente se tranquilizó y añadió un poco triste. –Pero ya tuve que despedirme de padre para no volver a verlo vivo. Daría mi vida por no tener que repetir algo parecido.

-Haré justicia por lo que hicieron con padre, Arya. Eso sí lo puedo prometer. –dijo el Señor de Invernalia, agachándose un poco para mirar a los ojos a su hermana. –Te juro por todos los dioses que lo haré.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron y permanecieron así. Arya hundió la cara en su pecho, mientras Robb le acariciaba el pelo. El tiempo pareció detenerse y ambos desearon que nunca tuvieran que separarse.

Pero tenían que hacerlo si querían vengar a su padre y rescatar a Sansa, así que Robb rompió el abrazo.

-Cuida a Rickon, Arya. –dijo el norteño, besando la frente de su hermana. –Es un niño pequeño todavía y eres la única que se quedará con él.

-Lo haré Robb, te lo prometo. –respondió su hermana, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ver a su hermana, tan fuerte y aún así a punto de llorar, casi le rompió el corazón al Señor de Invernalia. Por lo que mientras caminaba hacia las puertas del castillo se le ocurrió una idea, un regalo para la muchacha que podría reconfortar su corazón mientras estuviera preocupada por noticias de su familia en el sur.

-Otra cosa Arya. –le dijo, girándose para mirar a su hermana por última vez. –Si fuera tú estaría atenta a jinetes que vengan desde el norte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los Umber mandarán más hombres? –preguntó su hermana, extrañada.

-No. Esos hombres no vendrán desde Último Hogar. –dijo enigmáticamente.

-¿Entonces quien vendrá?

-Digamos que pienso averiguar la cantidad de hombres por la que la Guardia de la Noche liberará de sus votos a uno de los suyos. –respondió Robb, sonriendo. –Me sentiría más seguro en una batalla sabiendo que hay un lobo blanco cubriendo mis espaldas. Así que atenta al Camino Real hermanita. Quizás verás nuevamente a Jon antes de lo que piensas.

Se dio vuelta sin esperar respuesta, pero sabiendo que con tales palabras dejaría a Arya con una sonrisa y no con lágrimas.

Edric y Bran estaban esperándolo afuera junto a unos caballos y _Viento Gris_. Los tres montaron y se dirigieron junto al huargo hacia el ejército que los esperaba acampando hacia el sur. Sus hombres detenían lo que estaban haciendo para saludarlo al pasar, algunos gritando su nombre y otros incluso arrodillándose. Robb respondió a todos los saludos que pudo hasta que llegó a la vanguardia.

Ahí estaban los señores norteños a lomo de sus propios caballos. Rickard Karstark, Roose Bolton, el Gran Jon y los demás. Estaban charlando entre ellos antes que llegara, pero se giraron y pusieron posturas solemnes para saludar al Señor de Invernalia.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, mi señor? –preguntó finalmente Galbart Glover, tras haber intercambiado cortesías. Todos los señores se quedaron mirándolo. Tanto Gran Jon como Lord Karstark lo observaban con el ceño fruncido, mientras Roose Bolton esperaba sus palabras con una expresión indescifrable.

-Ahora, Lord Glover, partimos al sur y no volveremos hasta rescatar a mi hermana y hacer que la abominación que se sienta en Trono de Hierro pague por sus acciones. –anunció Robb, con la voz de señor que Lord Eddard le había enseñado. Dicho eso sacó su espada del cinto y la levantó apuntando al sur – ¡El Norte recuerda!

-¡El Norte recuerda! –respondieron sus vasallos, sacando sus propias espadas para también apuntar al sur. ¡El Norte recuerda!

-¡Dad las órdenes a vuestros hombres! ¡El ejército parte ahora mismo! –ordenó Lord Stark, aprovechando el momentum de la situación. Sus señores vasallos asintieron y se apresuraron a partir para cumplir sus órdenes. Poco después la voz había corrido por todo el campamento y los hombres apagaban las fogatas, recogían sus cosas y formaban columnas para marchar.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Robb cabalgó hacia una pequeña loma al sur desde donde todo el ejército pudiera mirarlo. Viento Gris corrió detrás de él, y además estaba acompañado por Edric y Bran, que llevaban su estandarte y un cuerno de guerra. Cuando llegó a la elevación ordenó a Ned que clavara el estandarte. Tras ello, le pidió el cuerno a Bran. Lo sopló y el sonido hizo que todos sus hombres se giraran para mirarlo.

Sabía que no podrían escuchar un discurso, así que limitó a gritar dos palabras.

-¡AL SUR! –ordenó, apuntando nuevamente con su espada.

Sus hombres levantaron sus armas, respondiendo con sus gritos al suyo. El ejército comenzó a moverse, lento pero constante. Robb cabalgó junto a su lobo, su hermano y su amigo para colocarse nuevamente a la vanguardia. Cuando estuvo ahí, se detuvo y observó el camino que los llevaría hasta Desembarco del Rey.

" _Sé fuerte Sansa, vamos por ti."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, sé que no fue un gran capítulo, pero era necesario. Con respecto a Arya de la historia, a algunos les puede parecer diferente a la que todos conocemos, pero esto es causado porque -obviamente- es un AU. En el fondo sigue siendo la misma loba que todos queremos, pero en esta historia es mayor (tiene 13, más que Sansa al principio de la saga) y por eso cuando la escribo pienso más en ella casi como si fuera Lyanna, que basándome en la propia Arya de Festín o Danza. Su vida acá no fue tan cruel.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por seguir la historia :D


	8. Guerra y Paz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi capitulo favorito de escribir hasta ahora. Gracias quienes siguen la historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando. De todas formas necesito un favor: si alguien quiere ser un beta reader, que se pronuncie por PM o review, así puedo actualizar más rápidamente y todos ganamos. Además, comentarios y reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Eso :D

_**Quinta luna del 302 A.L – Cercanías de Darry, las Tierras de los Ríos.** _

-Hay algo que siempre debes recordar: no todos los caballeros son honorables. Lo mismo ocurre con los señores. –dijo Lord Eddard Stark, observando atentamente a aquel joven que había llegado a considerar casi como un hijo.

-Lo haré, Lord Stark. –había respondido Edric, un poco nervioso. Era la primera vez que iba a cazar junto al Señor del Norte al Bosque de los Lobos, solo acompañados por Robb.

Lord Eddard aprovechaba esas largas jornadas de cacería para hablarle a su hijo y al dorniense sobre los deberes que conllevaba ser un señor. Robb heredaría Invernalia y Edric tomaría posesión de Campoestrella cuando fuera mayor de edad, así que ambos debían aprender sobre las responsabilidades del cargo. Y no había nadie mejor para enseñarles de ello que el propio Señor de Invernalia.

Las palabras del difunto Lord Eddard acudieron a la mente de Edric, frente al escenario que había frente a sus ojos.

La aldea había sido quemada y sus habitantes pasados por la espada. Había horror en todas direcciones. Los pocos sobrevivientes habían acudido al encuentro del ejército de Robb, contando historias de los autores de la masacre, soldados con el león Lannister dirigidos por un gigante de acero.

Edric se estremeció al ver el cadáver de una chica, que no debía haber sido mayor que Arya al momento de morir. Los Lannister habían colgado su cuerpo en un árbol en las afueras de la aldea, junto a los de otros habitantes de la aldea. Un cartel con la palabra "TRAIDORES" estaba al pie del árbol, siendo la única pista que indicaba el motivo de la masacre.

Para cuando el ejército de Robb llegó a las Tierras de los Ríos, Lord Tywin ya había comenzado su invasión. Aprovechando que los imbéciles de Stannis y Renly estaban peleándose entre ellos en Bastión de Tormentas, los Lannister habían invadido las tierras de los Tully con el ejército que tenían en la capital.

Poza de la Doncella y Harrenhal habían caído, junto con todos los castillos y pueblos que había entre ellos y Desembarco del Rey. La mayoría de las fuerzas de los Tully estaban concentradas frente al Colmillo Dorado, esperando por el ejército Lannister acuartelado ahí, así que no pudieron hacer mucho para evitarlo. La anciana Lady Whent había logrado escapar indemne a Aguasdulces, pero los Mooton no habían tenido tanta suerte.

Los Lannister habían escalado los muros del puerto en medio de la noche, tomando por sorpresa a los guardias. Tras asesinar a los soldados que custodiaban la entrada, los invasores habían abierto la puerta, permitiendo que una masa carmesí ingresara a saquear Poza de la Doncella. Los sobrevivientes que habían escapado de la carnicería también hablaban de un gigante de acero, que podía tomar un espadón con una sola mano y llevaba puesta una armadura más pesada de la que un hombre debería poder ocupar.

Tal como al final de la Rebelión de Robert, la misión de Gregor Clegane había sido liderar el asesinato de los nobles del castillo. Los jóvenes hijos de Lord William habían intentado detenerlo, luchando los dos al mismo tiempo en contra de la Montaña. No duraron más de unos minutos antes de ser asesinados. Después de ello, y de que el resto de la guardia del castillo fuera derrotada, Ser Gregor se había enfrentado al propio Lord Mooton.

El Señor de Poza de la Doncella había sido considerado por muchos de sus pares como un cobarde, un hombre que después de perder la Batalla del Tridente no había vuelto a salir de su castillo. Pero nadie podía negar que había luchado con valentía al final de su vida. Viendo al campeón de Lord Tywin manchado con la sangre de sus hijos, Lord William había luchado como una bestia, buscando dañar lo más posible a La Montaña sin preocuparse de sobrevivir al encuentro.

Al final había terminado reducido a poco más que una masa sangrienta, pero había detenido a Ser Gregor el tiempo suficiente, permitiendo que su esposa y su hija lograran escapar a uno de los barcos de la bahía. La joven Eleanor Mooton era la última heredera de una estirpe que se remontaba a la Edad de los Héroes.

Su barco había remontado El Tridente hasta Salinas, donde había desembarcado para encontrarse con el ejército de los Stark. Fue ahí donde Lady Mooton les había narrado entre lágrimas lo ocurrido. Robb por un momento había quedado tan impresionado que no había sabido que decir, por lo que fue afortunado que Lady Catelyn estuviera ahí para consolar a la Lady y a su joven hija doncella. Luego de ello, su madre y las mujeres Mooton habían partido en el mismo barco a Aguasdulces.

Las fuerzas de Robb estaban acampadas en Darry y sus alrededores. Tras conquistar Harrenhal, el siguiente objetivo obvio de Lord Tywin era el propio castillo de Darry, así que el ejército norteño estaba protegiéndolo. Mientras tanto, Ser Edmure había dividido a su ejército, enviando una parte al oeste del castillo de Harren el Negro, buscando detener las conquistas del Señor del Roca Casterly.

Con dos ejércitos amenazando sus flancos, Lord Tywin había tenido que protegerse tras las murallas de Harrenhal. Aún contaba con un ejército más grande que el de Robb, así que por mucho lo quisiera, el Señor de Invernalia no podía marchar y enfrentarse al Lannister por ahora. Ambos bandos se habían detenido y observaban atentamente los movimientos del otro.

Pero que los ejércitos estuvieran paralizados no había sido de mucho consuelo para los pueblos que había en los alrededores de Harrenhal. Muchísima gente vivía en esa tierra que ahora era de nadie, y pocos habían alcanzado a huir antes de que Lord Tywin soltara a su perro sobre ellos.

La aldea en la que estaban ahora era una de esas víctimas. Lord Lannister quería que Robb y Edmure lo fueran a enfrentar, y para ello los provocaba con el asesinato de inocentes como los de ese pueblo ribereño.

Edric miró a Robb, que estaba a pocos metros también observando los cuerpos colgados. La cara del norteño no reflejaba emociones, pero el dorniense estaba seguro que apenas podía contener su furia.

Otra persona no pudo mantenerse callada frente a la carnicería.

-¡Maldito seas Clegane! ¡Maldito seas Tywin Lannister! ¡Juro a los dioses antiguos y a los nuevos que me bañaré en su sangre por lo que han hecho! –maldijo Ser Brynden Tully, el Pez Negro. El legendario caballero ya tenía el pelo blanco, pero seguía siendo tan fuerte y fiero como en su juventud.

El hermano de Lord Tully servía como Caballero de la Puerta en las Montañas de la Luna, pero tras enterarse que el ejército de Robb había llegado a Darry, casi había matado a su caballo para llegar lo antes posible a él.

El caballero arribó a Darry esa misma mañana junto a un par de docenas de caballeros de las Puertas de la Luna. Su experiencia era una gran adición al ejército de Robb, pero lo más importante que traía consigo eran noticias del Valle, siguiente objetivo en la guerra.

-Lysa se encerró en el Nido de Águilas y ordenó a la guarnición que llene de flechas a cualquiera que trate de subir. Intentó convencer a los soldados de la Puerta de la Luna que se unieran a ella, pero el castellano es un primo de Bronze Yohn, así que no le hicieron caso. Mientras tanto, Lord Royce y otros señores reunieron un ejército para asediar Puerto Gaviota, pero sin una flota que detenga el abastecimiento del mar no servirá de mucho. Falta poco para que Yohn decida tomar la ciudad por asalto, y temo que será algo muy sangriento. Perderá muchísimos hombres que deberían estar luchando contra los Lannister. Hay que hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Eso es lo que pretendo hacer, tío.- le había respondido Robb, con una expresión tan sombría como la que Lord Eddard ocupaba cuando tenía que hablar con Lord Bolton o Lady Dustin. –Pero tampoco puedo llevar todo mi ejército al Valle. Tengo que dejar a la mayoría acá para evitar que los Lannister invadan aún más de las tierras de mi abuelo.

-Tampoco te he pedido lo contrario, sobrino. Lo único que te pido es que actuemos rápido. No conoces el Valle tan bien como yo. Yohn Royce es una buena persona, pero hay muchas casas que miran con envidia su papel como Lord Protector. Los Corbray, los Lynderly, y los Belmore no acudieron al llamado de Bronze Yohn y están esperando a que lo de Puerto Gaviota se resuelva antes de actuar. Si es que nos demoramos demasiado, podrían decidir que Lysa o incluso los Lannister pueden ser una mejor opción para sus intereses.

-Llegaremos antes de que eso pase, estoy seguro. –dijo Robb.

Poco tiempo después, uno de los exploradores que patrullaba las tierras al sur de Darry había llegado al castillo, informando que un grupo de jinetes Lannister había sido visto retirándose hacia Harrenhal. Fue así como Robb, Edric y el resto habían llegado a la aldea en la que estaban ahora.

-Daryn, Pequeño Jon. Reúnan algunos hombres para descolgar los cuerpos y enterrarlos. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellos. –ordenó Robb a los herederos Hornwood y Umber, con tristeza en su voz.

El Señor de Invernalia había formado una guardia personal al llegar al sur, compuesta por herederos y jóvenes de sus casas vasallas. Además de Daryn Hornwood y Pequeño Jon, también estaban Harrion Karstark, Wendel Manderly, Dacey Mormont, e incluso un par de ribereños como Patrek Mallister y Perwyn Frey. A ellos se sumaban Theon, Bran, Domeric y el propio Edric.

-No podemos esperar más por los refuerzos del Valle. Cada día que Tywin Lannister permanece en Harrenhal es otro día en el que asesinará inocentes como los de esta aldea. Partimos mañana mismo a Puerto Gaviota –dijo Robb, dirigiéndose a todos presentes. Miró a cada uno directamente, por si había alguno que estaba en desacuerdo con sus órdenes. Al parecer ninguno lo estaba.

Cabalgaron de vuelta a Darry. Tras llegar al castillo, el Señor de Invernalia llamó a sus principales vasallos a un consejo de guerra. Acudieron todos los señores norteños, además de Lord Jason Mallister, el anfitrión Lord Raymun Darry, y Ser Stevron Frey.

Al bajar del Cuello los norteños habían pasado por Los Gemelos, asentamiento de la Casa Frey. La familia era vasalla de la Casa Tully, pero uno de los hijos de Lord Walder estaba casado con una Lannister, por lo que se habían mantenido neutrales en la guerra hasta ese momento. Algunos podían tildar a esa postura de cauta, pero para los norteños era cobardía.

Y todo había empeorado cuando los Frey se negaron a entrar a la guerra… a menos que les dieran algo a cambio. Lord Karstark y el Gran Jon incluso habían desenvainado sus espadas frente a los emisarios de Los Gemelos, quienes habían respondido similarmente. Afortunadamente la cordura –liderada por Lady Catelyn- se logró imponer.

La madre de Robb había logrado convencer a los Frey de unirse al ejército de su familia, a cambio de que Ser Edmure se casara con una Frey. La noticia no alegraría mucho a su tío, pensó Robb, pero era una elección que había ganado cuatro mil espadas a su causa.

Eso no quería decir que el norteño confiara plenamente en Lord Walder. Originalmente, el anciano señor había querido que fuera él o una de sus hermanas quien se casara con un Frey. Todavía recordaba su cara de decepción cuando supo que todos ya estaban comprometidos, y agradeció a los dioses que no preguntara por Bran o Rickon.

Así fue como los Frey se habían unido a su ejército. Eran liderados por el heredero de Lord Walder, Ser Stevron. El ya anciano caballero era un tipo decente en opinión de Robb, no muy parecido a su padre. Lo mismo podía decir otros miembros de su casa, como Ser Perwyn o el escudero Olyvar. Pero si era sincero, la mayoría de los Frey eran unos imbéciles. Especialmente tipos como Walder el Negro, Ser Hosteen o Edwyn Frey.

Es por eso que había ordenado a las fuerzas de los Gemelos que se dividieran en dos grupos. Los Frey más decentes como Ser Perwyn o Ser Stevron se habían quedado en Darry, mientras que aquellos que le daban mala espina a Robb habían partido a unirse al ejército de su tío Edmure, en las afueras de Aguasdulces.

Ahora tendrían dividirse nuevamente.

-Mis señores. –comenzó Robb, dirigiéndose a la audiencia de nobles que lo observaba. –No podemos seguir en de brazos cruzados. Cada día que los leones se mantienen tras los muros de Harrenhal es otro día en el que se alimentan de las tierras de mi señor abuelo. Me encantaría presentar batalla a Lord Tywin ahora mismo, vencerlo y luego marchar sobre Desembarco del Rey… pero no es posible. Lord Tywin tiene más de treinta y cinco mil hombres tras los muros de Harren el Negro, y aún con los refuerzos de mi tío, no somos suficientes como para tomar Harrenhal con semejante cantidad de hombres resguardándola.

Los señores comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. Edric observó cómo Lord Umber gesticulaba enojadamente a Rickard Karstark, que también parecía insatisfecho con la situación. Lord Bolton estudiaba a Robb con sus ojos incoloros, una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Todos se callaron cuando Robb volvió a hablar.

"Necesitamos a los caballeros del Valle para tener posibilidades de vencer a un Lord Tywin que está luchando a la defensiva, pero nuestros aliados están enfrentado una rebelión propia en Puerto Gaviota. Hasta que tal insurrección sea derrotada, Yohn Royce y sus hombres no podrán ayudarnos. Es por eso que mañana partiré con parte de nuestro ejército por el Camino Alto, y no volveré… hasta que lo haga con los caballeros del Valle a mis espaldas."

Todos los nobles intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo, algunos en contra de la decisión de Robb y otros apoyándolo. Había quienes pedían el honor del mando del ejército que quedaría atrás, y aquellos que rogaban al Señor de Invernalia que los eligiera para que lo acompañaran en su cruzada. El alboroto siguió hasta que el Pez Negro ordenó a los guardias que golpearan con el suelo con sus lanzas. El sonido seco poco a poco acalló las voces, hasta que desaparecieron.

-Lord Bolton. –dijo Robb, dirigiéndose al Señor de Fuerte Terror. Lord Roose se levantó de su lugar y lo observó inexpresivamente, esperando sus palabras. –Pronto nuestras casas estarán unidas por matrimonio, así que confiaré en vos el mando del ejército que se quedará custodiando Darry. Lord Karstark será el segundo al mando.

-Como ordene mi señor. –respondió Lord Bolton con una reverencia, tras lo cual volvió a sentarse.

Edric observó inquieto como el Señor de Fuerte Terror parecía indiferente a las órdenes de Robb. Otros nobles se hubieran sentido agradecidos frente a tal honor, pero no él. No por primera vez se preguntó como Domeric podía ser hijo de alguien tan perturbador.

-Lord Umber y Ser Wendel, ustedes y sus hombres serán quienes me acompañaran al Valle. Necesitaré de la infantería de Último Hogar y a los caballeros de Puerto Blanco cuando nos enfrentemos a Lord Grafton.

-¡Si! ¡Al fin derramaré algo de sangre sureña! –gritó Gran Jon, feliz. Su exclamación fue apoyada por varios norteños más. Ser Wendel fue más recatado, el gordo caballero se limitó a asentir con una reverencia a Robb.

Luego de ello no hubo muchas más palabras. Además de los Umber y los Manderly, Robb sería acompañado por los miembros de su guardia personal y el propio Pez Negro. El anciano caballero se había ofrecido a actuar de guía en los peligrosos senderos de las Montañas de la Luna, y el Señor de Invernalia no era un tonto como para rechazarlo.

Además, Ser Brynden había tomado cariño a Bran, algo extraño en alguien tan severo como él. En sus propias palabras, "le recordaba a Edmure cuando todavía era un niño y no un idiota". Robb había permitido que su hermano sirviera como escudero a su tío abuelo, lo que había alegrado enormemente al muchacho.

Edric se alegró por su amigo, pero a la vez se lamentó porque ya no podría verlo tanto. Y no solo porque ahora el Stark pasaría mucho tiempo limpiando la armadura o cuidando al caballo de su tío… si no porque tal como su sobrina, el Pez Negro no veía con buenos ojos al dorniense.

-Tu tío era un buen caballero, pero eso no limpia el hecho de que él y tu familia lucharon por los dragones. –le había dicho mientras cabalgaban de vuelta a Darry. –Me da lo mismo que los hijos de Catelyn te tengan cariño. A mis ojos, no eres nada más que el escudero de una Casa que debería agradecer que no fue exiliada tras la Rebelión.

Las palabras del Brynden Tully le recordaron otro problema. Edric seguía siendo un escudero y su entrenamiento como escudero estaba inconcluso, y desde la muerte de Lord Eddard no había nadie que se hubiera ofrecido a concluirlo. Cuando poco después de partir de Invernalia se lo mencionó a Robb, el norteño le había dicho que no se preocupara.

-Te diría que ser caballero no es algo tan importante, que yo mismo no lo soy y aun así todo El Norte me sigue… pero sé que necesitas convertirte en caballero para poder reclamar a Albor. Si de verdad te preocupa demasiado, puedo pedirle a alguno de los caballeros de Puerto Blanco que te tome como escudero. Pero creo que lo mejor sería que esperes a que lleguemos al sur. Hay muchísimos más caballeros ahí que en el Norte. Quién sabe, quizás hasta Yohn Royce podría tomarte como su escudero…

El dorniense había decidido que el Señor de Invernalia tenía razón y no había insistido de momento con el tema. Pero ahora que el Pez Negro se lo había recordado, nuevamente se estaba preocupando por ello.

Cuatro mil hombres partieron junto al día siguiente junto a Robb, la mitad de ellos a caballo. Además de los caballeros de Puerto Blanco y los lanceros de los Umber, había varios exploradores de los Ryswell y arqueros Hornwood, que se encargarían de proteger los flancos y la retaguardia de la columna de los ataques de los clanes de las montañas.

Se demoraron ocho días de Darry a las Puertas de la Luna. Salvo el ataque nocturno de un clan que el Pez Negro identificó como los Hombres Quemados, no hubo mayores contratiempos en el recorrido. Tras ese primer intento fallido, los clanes de las montañas se dieron cuenta que no valía la pena atacar a un ejército tan grande y bien armado.

Nestor Royce los recibió en las Puertas de la Luna. El castillo estaba construido en la base de la montaña llamada Lanza del Gigante, de una forma que bloqueaba totalmente el paso al Valle de Arryn. Innumerables ejércitos habían sido destruidos delante de sus murallas a lo largo de la historia.

El Nido de Águilas estaba miles de metros más arriba, apenas visible por sobre las nubes más bajas del cielo. Se decía que era imposible que un ejército pudiera subir la montaña, y menos que lograra tomar el castillo. Durante la Conquista, los ejércitos del Valle habían fortificado las Puertas de la Luna, con la esperanza de detener a los ejércitos de Aegon Targaryen que intentaran invadir sus tierras.

Pero a los Arryn no les había servido de mucho cuando Visenya Targaryen descendió con su dragón en medio del propio Nido de Águilas. La Casa Arryn había aceptado su derrota, y para evitar una matanza, el halcón se había inclinado frente al dragón.

Pero ahora había otra Lady Arryn que insistía con su propia rebelión.

-Intenté razonar con ella, pero sus arqueros nos lanzaron flechas la última vez que tratamos de subir al Nido. –explicó Nestor Royce, un hombre calvo con una barba cana y barriga prominente. El primo de Yohn Royce servía como Mayordomo del Valle, cargo que había desempeñado desde la Rebelión de Robert. –No puedo permitir que la viuda de Lord Jon se muera de hambre, así que sigo enviando provisiones a la montaña cada pocos días. Pero además de eso, no he podido hacer nada más.

-Has hecho bien, Lord Royce. –le dijo Robb, hablándole seriamente al hombre del Valle. –Ya llegará el momento en que tengamos que resolver el problema de mi tía, pero ahora hay una cuestión más urgente que requiere de nuestra atención.

-Es cierto. –respondió Lord Nestor, aliviado frente al hecho de que el norteño estuviera satisfecho de sus actos. –Hoy mismo llegó una carta de mi primo Yohn. Preguntaba si vuestros hombres ya habían llegado a las Puertas. Le respondí afirmativamente, así que supongo que ahora los esperará a ustedes antes de invadir Puerto Gaviota.

-Esperemos que no sea necesario. –respondió el norteño.

Pasaron esa noche en las Puertas de la Luna, antes de continuar su camino a la mañana siguiente. Se demorarían cinco días en llegar a Roble de Hierro, asentamiento de la Casa Waynwood, y luego pasarían otras tres jornadas antes de llegar a las murallas de Puerto Gaviota. Recibieron una buena noticia poco después de reanudar el viaje, cuando el gordo Lord Belmore arribó junto a sus hombres para unírseles en su cruzada.

-No quería actuar antes de asegurarme que los Stark bajarían de Invernalia a ayudarnos. –había admitido avergonzado a Robb y el Pez Negro. –Fui padre hace poco, y no quería arriesgarme a morir antes de ver crecer a mi hijo. Actué como un cobarde y me equivoqué, ahora solo puedo pedir disculpas y enmendar mi error en el campo de batalla.

Robb lo había perdonado, y los soldados de la Casa Belmore se habían unido al ejército, que ya contaba con más de seis mil hombres.

Durante el viaje, Edric pudo apreciar toda la belleza del Valle de Arryn. Lagos de aguas cristalinas, bosques milenarios que prometían una buena caza, y praderas verdes como el verano, con ganado y cultivos hasta donde se podía extender la vista, eran parte de la tierra que había visto crecer a unos jóvenes Ned Stark y Robert Baratheon.

El dorniense se prometió que algún día volvería a visitar ese lugar, cuando no estuviera marchando con un ejército y hubiera paz, teniendo tiempo de relajarse un poco.

En Roble de Hierro fueron recibidos por la anciana Lady Waynwood, acompañada por su nieto mayor, Ser Roland. Tras ofrecerles pan y sal les dio más noticias de Lord Royce.

-Yohn es un hombre testarudo, pero los esperará antes de hacer cualquier cosa. –les dijo Lady Anya, una mujer que pese a su edad aún poseía un inconfundible aura de nobleza. –Mis tres hijos acudieron a su llamado junto a nuestros soldados. Lo mismo hicieron Lord Redfort, Lord Hunter y el Caballero de Nuevestrellas, pero tanto los Corbray como los Lynderly no han respondido los cuervos. Dudo que Lord Corbray piense en unirse a Grafton en su rebelión, pero no estoy tan segura con Jon Lynderly. Está casado con una hermana de Lord Grafton, y siempre ha tenido un amor excesivo por el oro. Si fuera vosotros estaría atentos a la retaguardia.

-Gracias por vuestro consejo, mi señora. –había respondido Robb, arrodillándose para besar la mano de la anciana. Lady Waynwood había sonreído dulcemente frente al gesto del norteño, y le había obsequiado un escudo antes de que partieran del castillo.

-Es de maderahierro, uno de los pocos que hay al sur del Cuello -le había explicado. ––Quizás no lo sabíais, pero los Stark y los Waynwood somos parientes lejanos. Mi propia madre era media Stark, prima de vuestro abuelo Rickard. Uno de las reliquias que han pasado de generación en generación es este escudo. Me sentiría orgullosa si es que lo ocuparais en las batallas que se aproximan.

-Lo haré mi señora, me siento honrado por vuestro regalo. –le dijo el Señor de Invernalia, tomando gentilmente el escudo, liviano y duro al mismo tiempo como solo la maderahierro podía serlo. Poco después de ello habían partido de Roble de Hierro, completando el tramo final de su viaje.

Al tercer día lograron ver las murallas de la ciudad. Puerto Gaviota era mucho más pequeña que Desembarco del Rey, pero aun así debía poseer por lo menos cien mil habitantes, lo que la convertía en una de las pocas ciudades de Poniente. Sus muros grises se extendían rodeando como un anillo a la urbe, pero solo por el lado terrestre. No se extendían a la bahía como si lo hacían las murallas de Antigua o Desembarco.

Al acercarse más, pudieron notar que las puertas principales estaban cerradas y que en todas las murallas había arqueros patrullando. El motivo de ello era el ejército que estaba acampado, a no más de trescientas varas de los muros. Cientos de tiendas estaban levantadas, mientras miles de hombres y caballos merodeaban como hormigas entre ellas. Edric observó que estaban construyendo máquinas de asedio. Un ariete ya estaba listo y varios trabuquetes lo estarían pronto.

Al acercarse al campamento, Robb y su guardia personal picaron espuelas. Los blasones de las Casas Templeton, Redfort, Waynwood y Hunter se veían en muchos estandartes y pabellones, pero todos estaban bajo el escudo azul del halcón Arryn. Sin embargo, el pabellón más grande no era azul sino rojizo, y tenía el blasón de los Royce en él.

Robb y sus acompañantes desmontaron a unos metros del pabellón, justo antes que el mismísimo Yohn Royce saliera de él. El Señor de Piedra de las Runas estaba acompañado por un caballero rubio que debía tener la edad de Robb, y una doncella un poco menor que el norteño.

-Mi señor. –saludó Robb, con una reverencia que fue imitada por los miembros de su guardia.

-Lord Stark, sed bienvenido. –respondió Bronze Yohn, devolviendo el gesto. Tras ello procedió a presentar a sus acompañantes –Creo que no conocéis a mis dos acompañantes. El caballero de acá es Ser Harry Hardying, pupilo de Lady Waynwood y heredero de Lord Arryn; y la señorita de aquí es mi hija Ysilla, el sol que ilumina mi vida.

Lord Royce le indicó a su hija que se adelantara. Era una joven alta y espigada, con pelo castaño que le llegaba a mitad de la espada y unos grandes ojos verdes. A ojos de Edric era bonita, pero no una belleza legendaria. La muchacha sonrío dulcemente antes de hablar a Robb, mostrando una dentadura blanca y sana.

-Mi señor de Stark, me han contado muchas historias de vos estos días.

-Espero que solo historias buenas, mi señora. –le respondió Robb, arrodillándose para besar la mano de Lady Royce. Luego de ello se levantó y se quedó sonriéndole como si fuera la única persona existente en el universo, teniendo que ser interrumpido por Bronze Yohn para que hablara con Ser Harry. Robb podía ser un galán cuando quería serlo, el dorniense no podía negarlo.

-Bienhallado, Ser Harry. Espero que podamos combatir juntos en las batallas que se aproximan. –dijo el norteño, extendió su mano para estrecharla con el otro joven.

-Bienhallado, Lord Stark. Tengo la misma esperanza. Perdimos suficiente tiempo esperando a vuestro ejército, ya es hora de que los caballeros del Valle podamos hacer algo. –respondió Ser Harry tomando la mano de Robb, con algo de arrogancia en su voz. Desde ese momento que Edric decidió que le caía mal.

-Entonces intentaré evitar haceros perder más tiempo. –respondió Robb, con una voz extremadamente fría. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando por unos instantes antes de que Yohn Royce interviniera.

-Muy bien Lord Stark, reconozco a vuestro hermano, al escudero dorniense y al heredero Greyjoy entre vuestros acompañantes, pero me temo que no conozco a nadie más. –dijo Lord Royce, estudiando al resto de la guardia de Robb.

-Son herederos y jóvenes de las casas norteñas que decidieron unirse a mi guardia personal. Ya habrá tiempo de presentar a cada uno, pero si me excusáis, creo que ahora debemos enfocarnos en el problema que me trajo acá en primer lugar. –respondió Robb, no sin un toque de respeto en su voz.

-Tenéis razón. –admitió Bronze Royce, indicando al interior de su pabellón. –Pues bien, adelante. Lord Robert está en Piedra de las Runas, su salud no le permitió unírsenos al asedio. En cambio Lord Redfort y Symond Templeton ya están en camino para unírsenos en el consejo de guerra. Tenemos que decidir cómo atacar la ciudad lo antes posible. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Lord Grafton traiga mercenarios desde las Ciudades Libres, o peor, que los Lannister le envíen refuerzos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que traigo buenas noticias. –respondió Robb, con una expresión enigmática. –Tengo un plan que puede ayudarnos a tomar Puerto Gaviota.

-*-*-*-*.

_**Desembarco del Rey, capital de los Siete Reinos.** _

Antes de la guerra, Jaime Lannister disfrutaba vivir en la capital de los Siete Reinos.

Por una parte significaba estar lejos de la permanente mirada reprobatoria de su padre, pero más importante aún, significaba estar junto a Cersei. Y bueno, los gemelos Lannister siempre encontraban alguna parte de la cuidad en la que podían dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen eran prueba de que no eran escasas las ocasiones en las que podían reunirse.

Pero eso había cambiado ahora.

Al principio las cosas habían estado bien. Jaime había logrado ocultar su papel en el escape de Edric Dayne y los hijos de Ned Stark, así que toda la corte creía que los norteños habían logrado huir gracias al sacrificio de su guardia. Es por eso que cuando Cersei le ordenó que se presentara en sus habitaciones, lo había hecho para celebrar la muerte de Robert poniéndole los cuernos póstumamente… y el Matarreyes no se había negado.

Pero la relación entre ambos comenzó a irse al retrete tras la expulsión de Ser Barristan de la Guardia Real.

-¿¡Cómo demonios podías creer que exiliar a Barristan el Bravo es una buena idea!? –había preguntado un furioso Jaime, irrumpiendo en las habitaciones de Cersei.

Joffrey había hecho el anuncio cuando él estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, examinando las murallas occidentales. El ejército de su padre ya estaba en camino a Desembarco del Rey, y Jaime quería que la ciudad estuviera bien preparada cuando Lord Tywin inspeccionara sus defensas.

-Estaba viejo, y ese hombre le había sido leal a los Targaryen antes que a Robert. Tú no viste la cara que puso cuando arrestamos a Ned Stark, estoy segura que pretendía traicionarnos a la primera oportunidad. –le había respondido Cersei. Tras la sorpresa inicial, había comenzado a acercase a él seductoramente para intentar calmarlo. –Además, ahora tú serás el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Eres el mejor caballero del reino, es algo que te mereces.

-¿Ser Barristan cometiendo traición? –Jaime se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan enojado. El tono de su voz hizo que Cersei se detuviera, enojada frente a su reacción. A él no le importó. –Querida hermana, si hay algo que Ser Barristan ama es su honor. El mismo honor que le impidió mover un dedo frente a las locuras de Aerys, pese a que estoy seguro que estaba tan asqueado como yo de verlas. Jamás hubiera traicionado un juramento, hubiera caído sobre su espada antes de hacerlo.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero cuando Janos Slynt mandó a sus hombres a apresarlo los mató y huyó. Estoy seguro que ahora mismo debe estar buscando algún barco que lo lleve a Rocadragón para unirse a Stannis. –le respondió Cersei, con las mejillas rojas de rabia por la actitud de su gemelo. –Creía que te alegrarías. Más de alguna vez te miró con desprecio por lo que le hiciste a Aerys.

-Porque yo fui quién rompió su juramento, hermana. No él. –respondió el guardia real, aún exasperado. -No sabes las consecuencias de lo que acabas de hacer. Ser Barristan es el caballero vivo más querido por el pueblo llano. Si se une a Stannis, tanto nobles como plebe correrán a unírsele…y nosotros estaremos muy ocupados salvando a esta ciudad de mierda de la inanición como para hacer algo.

Su hermana no se había tomado bien sus palabras. Habían discutido durante horas hasta que finalmente le pegó una bofetada. Luego de eso, la Reina le había ordenado que saliera de la ciudad y acudiera al encuentro del ejército de Lord Tywin que venía por el Camino Dorado, y que no volviera a Desembarco del Rey sin ellos.

Eso evitó que Jaime Lannister estuviera presente durante la ejecución de Eddard Stark. El caballero no pudo evitar preguntarse si podría haber evitado lo que había ocurrido en el Septo de Baelor. Pero bueno, no se podía cambiar el pasado. Ahora lo único que estaba claro era que habría una guerra en la que los Lannister estarían solos, y que necesitaban un milagro para poder ganarla.

La única buena noticia de aquellos días fue que Tyrion llegó del Oeste junto al ejército de Lord Tywin. Su padre quería que su hermano sirviera como Mano del Rey cuando él fuera a guerrear a las Tierras de los Ríos, y Jaime no podía negar que era una buena opción para tal puesto. Tyrion era uno de los pocos que era inmune a tanto los encantos como a las amenazas de Cersei.

La presencia de su hermano fue un alivio en medio del caos que hubo en la ciudad tras la ejecución de Ned Stark. Prácticamente toda su familia había considerado una estupidez lo que Joffrey había hecho, pero Cersei insistía en defender a su hijo. Prueba de ello era lo que había dicho en la primera reunión del Consejo Privado tras la llegada de Lord Tywin a la ciudad, reunión a la cual Joffrey no se había dignado a asistir.

-Ned Stark era un traidor confeso. ¿De qué nos hubiera servido enviarlo a la Guardia de la Noche? Ya había roto su juramento de fidelidad al rey, nada le hubiera impedido romper el juramento a la Guardia. Joffrey hizo bien en matarlo, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora lo tendríamos comandando un ejército de norteños.

-Sí, Joffrey es un todo genio hermana. –le había respondido Tyrion, irónicamente. –Gracias a él ahora los norteños no irán a la guerra porque creen que Stannis es un buen rey, lo harán porque quieren matarnos a todos en venganza por lo de Ned Stark.

-El hijo de Ned Stark es un crío tan verde como la hierba del verano. Nuestro padre no tendrá problemas en derrotarlo en el campo de batalla.

-Quizás -admitió Tyrion.- Pero hay un pequeño problema, no estamos en guerra solo con El Norte hermana, lo estamos con todo Poniente excluyendo a los Greyjoy y Dorne. La inexperiencia que Robb Stark puede tener es compensada por creces por hombres como el Pez Negro, Yohn Royce, Randyll Tarly o el propio Stannis.

-Siempre has sido un pájaro de mal agüero, hermano. Quizás deber…

Lord Tywin había interrumpido la discusión de sus hijos golpeando la mesa.

-¡Basta! –El Señor del Roca Casterly no solía levantar la voz, por lo que tanto Cersei como Tyrion quedaron pasmados frente a tal hecho. –Ya tenemos suficientes enemigos como para que empiecen a pelear entre ustedes. Tyrion, te traje a la capital para que evites que Joffrey haga más estupideces, pero solo cuando yo no este. Cersei, lo que tu hijo hizo fue una idiotez que no se puede excusar. No todas las guerras se pueden ganar por las armas.

"Si Ned Stark siguiera vivo, podríamos haber evitado que los norteños entraran a la guerra, recordándole que tenemos a su hija cautiva en la Fortaleza Roja. Ahora ya no hay esperanzas de ello, y eso es exclusivamente gracias a Joffrey. Lo mismo ocurre con lo que hizo con Ser Barristan Selmy. Empiezo a creer que más temprano que tarde deberé darle una lección a tu hijo sobre lo que significa tener poder."

Cersei había quedado roja de furia, pero no había respondido. Jaime tampoco había articulado palabra. Su padre no solía amenazar con dar una lección, simplemente las daba. Y cuando lo hacía, la persona en cuestión sufría. Lo que le había hecho a Tyrion todavía le quitaba el sueño por las noches.

Desembarco del Rey había seguido en ese estado de conflicto durante semanas. Los Tyrell cerraron el Camino de las Rosas y los pescadores no se atrevían a alejarse de la ciudad para evitar ser capturados por Stannis, así que la ciudad comenzó a pasar hambre.

Los más de treinta mil soldados que los Lannister habían llevado a la capital no mejoraban mucho la situación. Es por eso que Lord Tywin quería moverse lo antes posible para atacar las tierras de los Tully, quitando bocas que alimentar de la ciudad y apropiándose de los graneros de las Tierras de los Ríos al mismo tiempo.

El problema es que si el ejército Lannister partía la ciudad quedaría indefensa, y si bien Renly y Robb Stark estaban muy lejos de ella todavía, no ocurría lo mismo con Stannis. El Baratheon podía partir de Rocadragón con su ejército al atardecer y llegar a la mañana siguiente a las murallas de la capital.

Por eso fue un regalo de los dioses cuando Varys les llevó la noticia que Stannis había partido de su isla… pero dirigiéndose a Bastión de Tormentas. Los hermanos de Robert preferían pelear entre ellos antes que hacer causa común en contra de los Lannister. Jaime casi comenzaba a creer que Robert era el hermano inteligente.

Lord Tywin no perdió el tiempo, y sin más ceremonias partió junto a su ejército al día siguiente. Su padre le ordenó que se quedara en la ciudad ayudando a su hermano, cosa que Jaime agradecía. No estaba particularmente ansioso por matar granjeros que el único pecado que habían cometido era haber nacido en tierras de los Tully.

Tras ello, los días habían pasado rápidamente en Desembarco del Rey. Con ayuda de Tyrion había logrado alejar a Sansa Stark de Joffrey, evitándole más tormentos de los necesarios. La joven era casi una fantasma tras la muerte de su padre. No sonreía, apenas hablaba, y según lo que le había contado Tyrion apenas comía. Solo la noticia de que sus hermanos habían llegado a salvo al Norte había devuelto la luz a sus ojos.

De ello ya había pasado un mes. En ese tiempo el ejército de su padre había tomado Harrenhal y Poza de la Doncella, los norteños habían llegado a Darry, y Lord Grafton estaba bajo asedio por parte del resto de los señores del Valle. De los hermanos Baratheon no había noticias.

Ahora Ser Jaime se dirigía a una nueva reunión del Consejo Privado. Se encontró con su hermano mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, y ambos decidieron continuar juntos el resto del recorrido. Tyrion parecía algo agitado, y Jaime se lo hizo saber.

-Querido hermano, hoy estás más nervioso que de costumbre. ¿Acaso tía Genna viene a la capital y temes que te persiga para pellizcarte las mejillas? –le bromeó Jaime. No era el mejor chiste de su vida, pero en el momento no se le ocurrió otro.

-Para nada hermano. Nuestra tía sigue en Roca Casterly y no creo que se moverá de ahí mientras continúe la guerra. –le respondió Tyrion, sin sonreír. –Es otra cosa lo que causa que esté tan tenso. Verás, tuve una interesante charla con Ser Jacelyn Bywater hace una hora, donde me contó algo que ocurrió antes de la muerte de nuestro querido rey Robert, y que todos parece que olvidaron desde entonces.

Una de las primeras decisiones que Tyrion había tomado tras asumir como Mano del Rey fue la de mandar a Janos Slynt al Muro. Jaime todavía no podía decidir si el capa dorada había estado comprado por Meñique o por su hermana, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no lo extrañaba en lo más mínimo.

Su reemplazante era Ser Jacelyn, un oficial manco que era veterano de la Rebelión Greyjoy. Un soldado, severo e inflexible, el tipo de hombre que se necesitaba en estos tiempos.

-¿De veras? –preguntó el guardia real, mientras pensaba que podía ser lo que había llamado tanto la atención de su hermano. -¿Y qué fue lo que Mano de Hierro te contó como para preocuparte tanto?

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Tyrion helaron la sangre de Jaime.

-Me contó del meado de piromante que encontraron en Pozo Dragón. Estaba pensando en que quizás podríamos ocuparlo y no solo destruirlo. Un libro que leí contaba que los reyes Targaryen lo ocupaban en el invierno para derretir la nieve. Si es que podía derretir nieve no veo porque…

-Tyrion, para. –Jaime se detuvo y giró para queda cara a cara con su hermano. Su expresión debe haber reflejado lo que sentía, porque Tyrion se quedó callado en medio de la frase. –No ocuparemos el fuego valyrio para la guerra, ¿me escuchaste?

-Pero Jaime, si lo ocupamos bien podríamos destruir cualquier barco que trate de cruzar el Aguasnegras. Sería tonto desperdiciar una ventaja así.

-Hermano, te he querido toda tu vida, desde el momento en que abriste tus ojos y maldijiste al mundo por primera vez. Es por ese amor que te tengo que ruego que me hagas caso en esto. El fuego valyrio es algo demasiado peligroso como para ocuparlo. –Jaime sintió como un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, al tiempo que recordaba como los gritos de Rickard Stark se habían mezclado con la risa del Rey Loco.

"¡ _Quémenlos!, ¡quémenlos a todos_!"

-Tú no viste las cosas que hizo Aerys con él, Tyrion. Ni siquiera el peor de nuestros enemigos se merece morir así. Agradezco a los dioses que Cersei y Joffrey se olvidaron de su existencia y tú sabes cuál es mi opinión sobre los dioses. Por favor, no se los recuerdes. Te lo ruego.

Ser Jaime Lannister, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real y probablemente el mejor espadachín de su generación, no era un hombre que se sintiera cómodo suplicando. Probablemente era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero la desesperación que reflejaban sus palabras era real. Y si era necesario rebajarse a ello para evitar volver a ver ese fuego verde maldito, lo haría mil veces.

Pero no fue necesario, ya que Tyrion quedó tan impactado por la actitud de su hermano, que no dudo en lo más mínimo al acoger su súplica.

-Tranquilízate Jaime, está bien. Me olvidaré del tema. –le respondió, agarrando el brazo del guardia real para que se calmara. La cara de su hermano menor era de profunda preocupación, estaba claro que había entendido lo importante que era para el capa blanca el tema que habían recién hablado.

-Gracias Tyrion, no sabes cuánto. –Jaime respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. Ambos hermanos permanecieron inmóviles unos momentos, cada uno evaluando que hacer después de la conversación que había ocurrido. Su hermano seguía demasiado impresionado por su reacción como para decir algo, y el propio guardia real estaba intentando olvidarse de esos gritos que lo seguían atormentando tantos años después.

Finalmente fue Tyrion el que terminó con la incómoda situación, juntando las palabras.

-Creo que lo mejor es que sigamos. Nuestra querida hermana nos espera y ambos sabemos que la paciencia no es su mayor virtud. –murmuró la Mano del Rey.

-Tienes razón –respondió Jaime, también con un murmullo. Ambos hombres siguieron su camino, pero tras dar un paso el guardia real habló nuevamente.

-Tyrion, de verdad… gracias. –le dijo, sinceramente.

-Descuida Jaime, para eso estamos los hermanos. –respondió Tyrion con una sonrisa.

" _Ahora tengo dos deudas contigo, mi hermanito_."

Fueron los últimos en llegar a la sala del consejo, y la Reina se los hizo saber.

-Llegan tarde, mis hermanos. ¿Qué les pasó? –las palabras y el rostro de Cersei eran dulces, pero su sonrisa era cruel. -¿Acaso el valiente Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real no sabía en cual burdel de la ciudad buscar a mi pobre hermano menor?

-Para nada hermana. Simplemente la Fortaleza Roja tiene demasiadas escaleras para mis piernas tan cortas, y nuestro hermano es demasiado cortés como para dejarme atrás -respondió Tyrion, sin ganas de discutir. Ambos hombres tomaron asiento.

El Consejo Privado estaba bastante reducido en estos tiempos. Tanto el Consejero de Leyes como el de Barcos estaban en abierta rebelión al Trono y su padre todavía no nombraba sucesores, sin duda reservando los puestos para futuros aliados. Es por eso que además de los tres Lannister, solo estaban presentes el Gran Maestre Pycelle y Meñique.

Sin embargo, había un miembro que debería estar ahí y no lo estaba.

-¿Dónde está Varys? –preguntó Tyrion, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos a Jaime.

-La Araña dijo que tenía que resolver un asunto antes de venir, así que nos pidió que iniciáramos sin él. –respondió Meñique, aburrido.

-Tampoco es que lo necesitemos. –añadió el viejo Gran Maestre, haciendo una pausa para toser antes de seguir hablando. –Los espías tienen sus usos, pero para ganar las guerras lo que realmente se necesita es soldados y sabiduría, y con respecto a lo segundo creo que con la mía sobra.

"Si sabiduría significa lamer las botas de mi padre, por supuesto que contigo basta y sobra". El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Jaime, pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces dejémonos de tanta charla y vayamos al grano. –dijo Cersei, tomando el control de la situación. Miró a Pycelle antes de seguir. – ¿Qué noticias hay de nuestro padre?

El maestre se aclaró la garganta antes de responder. –La última carta de Lord Tywin dice que sigue en Harrenhal con su ejército. Un ejército Tully y otro de los Stark están bloqueando los caminos hacia el resto de las Tierras de los Ríos, así que prefiere mantener sus conquistas actuales y esperarlos tras los muros de la fortaleza, con la esperanza que los continuos ataques de Ser Gregor obligue a nuestros enemigos a actuar precipitadamente.

-¿Y está funcionando? Entiendo que los Tully no hagan mucho, si se alejan del Colmillo Dorado el ejército de nuestro tío Stafford podría arrasar con todas sus tierras hasta Aguasdulces, pero me parece extraño que los norteños se queden en Darry sin hacer nada. –preguntó Tyrion. Su hermano tenía una mente brillante al momento de hablar de estrategia, pese a que nunca había estado presencialmente en una batalla.

-Un cuervo que llegó esta mañana de Puerto Gaviota trajo noticias con respecto a ello. Lord Grafton señala que hay estandartes Stark entre los del ejército que está acampado en las afueras de la ciudad. Todo indica que Robb Stark se unió a Lord Royce en el asedio del puerto. En la misma carta Lord Grafton nos ruega por enésima vez que le enviemos refuerzos.

-Que siga rogando todo lo que quiera, no lo haremos. –respondió Cersei, bruscamente. –Tiene oro y barcos, si quiere más soldados que reclute mercenarios en las Ciudades Libres.

-Mi hermana tiene razón. –añadió Tyrion, para sorpresa de Jaime. –Lord Grafton inició su rebelión sin preguntarnos, y si bien nos ha servido manteniendo paralizados a los ejércitos del Valle, no estamos en condiciones de ayudarlo. No tenemos suficientes hombres, aunque nos duela admitirlo.

-No todos los señores del Valle apoyan a Yohn Royce. –dijo Petyr Baelish, con una sonrisa enigmática. –Sé de buena fuente que los Corbray lo apuñalaran por la espalda a la primera oportunidad que tengan. Quizás podríamos insinuarle a Lord Grafton que busque aliados por esa dirección.

"Meñique, todos sabemos que con buena fuente te refieres a que tienes a Lyn Corbray en tu bolsillo. No somos tan imbéciles como crees, exceptuando a Pycelle." pensó Jaime, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron otras.

-Dudo que pueda enviar mensajes a los otros castillos del Valle mientras la ciudad esta asediada. No, Grafton no encontrará aliados allí. –respondió el guardia real, cruzando los brazos mientras pensaba. –Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras Yohn Royce lo estrangula. Propongo que contratemos mercenarios y los mandemos a Puerto Gaviota.

-Es difícil que logremos enviar a alguien a Essos con Rocadragón y su flota en medio del camino. –dijo Tyrion, moviendo la cabeza. –Debe ser Lord Grafton quién envíe a un emisario a Pentos o Myr. Pero aunque lo haga, dudo que logre llevarlos a la ciudad antes que el ejército de Bronze Yohn la ataque.

-Entonces es un aliado perdido, y no vale la pena que sigamos hablando de él. –dijo Cersei, nuevamente intentando tomar el control del rumbo de la discusión. – ¿Qué noticias hay del resto del reino? ¿Alguna novedad con respecto a Renly y Stannis?

-Nada mi reina. Lo último que supimos fue que Stannis había iniciado un asedio a Bastión de Tormentas, y que Renly partió desde Altojardín junto a su caballería para atacarlo. Desde entonces que no hay noticias desde el sur. –respondió el Gran Maestre.

-Estoy comenzando a sospechar que Varys no asistió a esta reunión porque temía que le hiciéramos pagar por su incompetencia. –dijo Cersei, con una furia apenas contenida. Por su expresión, parecía que estaba dispuesta a castrar al eunuco de nuevo si es que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

-Quizás Varys nos ha fallado en ese tema específico, pero no podemos despedir a nuestro querido eunuco. Para bien o para mal, sigue teniendo la mejor red de espías de todo el reino. –respondió Tyrion, apretando y cerrando una de sus manos. –En fin, creo que es necesario que pasemos a otro punto que tenemos pendiente. Nos faltan aliados, y adivinen quién sigue soltero y sin compromiso.

-¿Tú? –preguntó Cersei.

-Bueno, sí. Pero dudo que mi mano en matrimonio sea una oferta muy atractiva, -admitió su hermano, un poco sorprendido por la respuesta. Sin embargo rápidamente se recuperó. –Pero a quién me refería con mis palabras era a nuestro querido soberano, Joffrey el primero de su nombre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi señor Mano en esto. –dijo Pycelle, complacientemente. –Es hora de que el príncipe Joffrey busque una esposa de noble cuna. Tanto Arianne Martell como la hija de Lord Greyjoy están solteras, y ambas pueden traer a las espadas de sus familias y vasallos.

-¿Los Martell? ¿Es que la edad te ha hecho volverte loco? –dijo una escandalizada Cersei. –Todo Dorne odia a nuestra familia por lo que pasó con Elia y sus hijos. No me sorprendería que envenenaran a Joffrey en su noche de bodas en venganza.

-Y los Greyjoy no son mucho mejores. –añadió Jaime, recordando con desprecio a los habitantes de las Islas de Hierro. –Me da lo mismo que traigan sus barcos a nuestro bando, esa escoria no merece un matrimonio con alguien de la familia real. Aunque sea Joffrey de quién estamos hablando.

-Bueno, no veo muchas más opciones. –se apresuró a decir Tyrion, antes que Cersei reaccionara por las palabras de Jaime. –Todos los demás reinos ya nos declararon la guerra. Salvo que quieras casar a Joffrey con alguna noble essosi como lo hacían algunos Targaryen, no veo con quién podríamos comprometerlo.

-Hay una persona. –dijo Cersei, una sonrisa cruel formándose en su cara. –Es hija de traidores, pero si la casamos con Joffrey podemos causar confusión en el bando de nuestros enemigos… una confusión que incluso podría tentar a algunos de nuestros enemigos a cambiar de bando. Y lo mejor de todo esto es que ahora mismo está a nuestra merced en la Fortaleza Roja, indefensa.

-No, jamás. –respondió Tyrion. –Matamos a su padre frente a sus ojos después de que tu hijo le prometió clemencia. Esa chica te puede parecer un cordero, Cersei, pero no la subestimes. Temería por Joffrey si es que llegas a forzarla a casarse con él.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que propones? ¡Tú eres el que quiere comprometer a Joffrey en primer lugar!

-Pese a lo que tú y Jaime dicen, creo que la idea de aliarnos con los Martell no es tan mala como parece. –respondió Tyrion, con los brazos cruzados. –Es más, primero pensé en proponer un matrimonio entre Myrcella y uno de los hijos del príncipe Doran, pero para evitar alguna represalia por lo que sucedió durante el saqueo de Desembarco es que prefiero que sea Arianne Martell la que venga acá.

-No funcionará Tyrion, Doran Martell es demasiado cauto como para arriesgarse a algo así –dijo Jaime, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Hay que intentar buscar otra….

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente, interrumpiendo al capa blanca en medio de su frase. Varys entró por ella, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia.

-"El eunuco apresurado, esto debe ser importante.". pensó Jaime, un poco ansioso por las palabras que saldrían de la boca del espía.

-Mis señores. –dijo Varys, con la respiración entrecortada. Toda la sala en silencio esperando que continuara. –Hay noticias desde Bastión de Tormentas…

-*-*-*-*.

_**Puerto Gaviota, el Valle.** _

Solo había cuatro guardias vigilando la puerta a esas horas de la noche. Tres murieron en la primera oleada de flechas y el último fue asesinado personalmente por una saeta de Theon. Ninguno había alcanzado a gritar, así que nadie se acercó a tiempo para descubrir a los hombres que trepaban mediante ganchos el muro.

Robb y el Pez Negro fueron los primeros en subir, seguidos de cerca por Edric, Theon y el segundo hijo de Yohn Royce, Ser Robar. Tras ellos subieron más soldados, listos para abrir la puerta y permitir que su ejército lograra entrar a Puerto Gaviota.

El plan de Robb había sido sencillo pero efectivo. Mientras el ejército de los señores del Valle simulaba un asalto a Puerto Gaviota desde el oeste, el Señor de Invernalia había llevado a sus hombres al otro lado de la ciudad, cubriendo su movimiento con la oscuridad de la noche. Había tenido la precaución de proveer estandartes de las casas norteñas al ejército de Bronze Yohn, de manera que los defensores de Puerto Gaviota creían que los norteños también estaban atacando junto a los Royce.

Por ello es que Lord Grafton había mandado a casi todas sus fuerzas a esa sección de las murallas, descuidando las que rodeaban el resto de la ciudad. El sector menos protegido de todos era el que se encontraba mirando al este, donde solo quedaban los cuatro pobres diablos que recién habían muerto. Aun así, con cada segundo que pasaba era más posible que los descubrieran, así que los norteños se apresuraron a bajar de las murallas para abrir las puertas, permitiendo que el grueso del ejército norteño pudiera entrar.

Justo a tiempo, apenas habían terminado de hacerlo cuando se empezaron a escuchar gritos de alerta entre los centinelas de las murallas más lejanas. Pero para fortuna de los norteños ya era demasiado tarde, un torrente de soldados sedientos de sangre ya estaba entrando a la ciudad y era imposible que los detuvieran.

-Rápido, hay que llegar al castillo lo antes posible. –dijo Robb, al tiempo que montaba un caballo. Edric subió a otro con dificultad, ya que el noble animal se asustó cuando Viento Gris entró a la ciudad buscando a su amo. El huargo caminó indiferente a humanos y animales hasta que detuvo al lado de Robb, quién le hizo una caricia en la cabeza. El lobo era tan grande que el norteño no tuvo que bajar del corcel para hacerlo.

Una calle principal llegaba directamente desde la puerta de los muros hasta el castillo de los Grafton, ubicado en medio de la ciudad. Lord Stark y su guardia personal, entre los que se encontraban Edric, Theon, Ser Brynden y Bran, se apresuraron a cabalgar hacia la fortaleza, cien jinetes desplazándose como un puño de hierro entre las casas y edificios de la ciudad.

Algunos soldados se interpusieron en el camino intentando detenerlos, pero fueron fácilmente sobrepasados por los norteños. Edric vio como Viento Gris se lanzaba contra la garganta de un lancero mientras Robb decapitaba a otro, todo en cuestión de segundos. Algunas flechas empezaron a volar sobre ellos, pero casi ninguna acertó y las que lo hicieron no impactaron mortalmente. Theon demostró toda su habilidad como el arco, matando a dos guardias con él mientras cabalgaba.

El dorniense también mató a un guardia, rasgándole con su espada del esternón al vientre cuando intentó clavarle una lanza a su caballo. Edric no tuvo tiempo de mirar atrás para ver si había muerto, ya que se estaban aproximando velozmente al castillo de Lord Grafton. Un grupo de jinetes enemigos emergió de él, claramente intentando detener la carga de los norteños. Los caballeros de Puerto Gaviota gritaban con sus armas en alto mientras se acercaban a la carga de los norteños, pero sus gritos se transformaron en unos de horror cuando sus monturas comenzaron a lanzarlos por los aires.

La causa de ello pronto quedó a la vista. Viento Gris se había adelantado al resto de los norteños y se dirigía a toda velocidad a los caballeros enemigos. Los caballos, asustados frente al inmenso depredador que se acercaba a ellos, trataron de huir del huargo, chocando y tropezándose entre ellos. Roto el ímpetu de la carga de los caballeros del Valle, fueron atravesados por los norteños como un cuchillo caliente lo haría por mantequilla.

Los pocos que lograron controlar a sus monturas se enfrascaron en peleas individuales con miembros de la guardia de Robb, pero no eran más media docena y fueron fácilmente superados. Edric vio como el Pez Negro se enfrentaba con el aparente líder de ellos, cruzando sus armas varias veces antes que Ser Brynden lograra clavar su espada por un agujero en la armadura de su adversario. El caballero enemigo no emitió sonido antes de caer al suelo, donde tras un estruendo metálico comenzó a formarse un charco de sangre.

Robb no perdió el tiempo. Ni siquiera espero a que la escaramuza acabara antes de seguir con su camino, siendo seguido por los miembros de su guardia que no habían sido demorados por los caballeros. Pronto llegaron a las puertas del castillo, que unos guardias desesperadamente intentaban cerrar. No fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. Robb y sus hombres irrumpieron al interior del castillo antes de ello, matándolos en el proceso.

Estando en el patio de la fortaleza, los norteños desmontaron. Inmediatamente se pusieron a cubierto, ya que los guardias que aún custodiaban los muros comenzaron a lanzarles flechas. No todos lograron hacerlo a tiempo, Edric vio como un caballero de Puerto Blanco murió tras ser impactado en un ojo por una flecha, mientras el Gran Jon recibía dos en uno de sus brazos. Sin embargo, el Señor de Último Hogar se limitó a lanzar un grito desafiante antes de arrancarse las flechas y cubrirse tras un escudo, aún dispuesto a seguir peleando.

Protegidos por los escudos, un grupo pequeño de hombres liderados por Robb se apresuró a salir del patio para irrumpir en el auténtico interior del castillo, dejando atrás a la mayoría de los norteños para mantener las puertas abiertas y eliminar a los guardias restantes. En total no eran más de una docena de hombres además de Viento Gris.

-Hay que buscar las habitaciones personales de Lord Grafton. –dijo Robb, con una espada ensangrentada en una mano y el escudo que le había regalado Lady Waynwood en otra. – ¿Ser Robar, sabes dónde están?

-Sí, vine varias veces en el pasado a este castillo acompañado por mi padre. –respondió el segundo hijo de Yohn Royce, protegido por una armadura de bronce parecida a la de su progenitor, pero sin runas. El caballero indicó un amplio pasillo iluminado por antorchas que se extendía a la derecha. –Es por ahí. Cuando lleguemos al final hay que girar a la izquierda y subir por unas escaleras, sus habitaciones están al final de ellas.

-Muy bien, adelante. –respondió el Señor de Invernalia.

Los hombres avanzaron por el pasillo cautelosamente. Cuando llegaron al final y doblaron a la izquierda, vieron a seis guardias que custodiaban la escalera que debían subir.

-Tirad vuestras armas y les perdonaremos la vida. –les dijo Robb, mientras Viento Gris gruñía a los hombres con el lomo erizado. -Lo juro por mi honor de Stark.

-¡Traidor! –fue toda la respuesta que dio el más viejo de ellos, antes de saltar intentando clavar su daga en el norteño. Robb lo esquivó fácilmente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Viento Gris saltó sobre el guardia y le destrozó la garganta. Una visión de pesadilla como esa fue todo lo necesario para que el resto de los guardias tirara sus armas.

-¿Dónde está tu señor? ¿Hay más guardias arriba?–preguntó bruscamente Ser Brynden a uno de ellos, mientras lo reducía en el suelo.

-E-en sus habitaciones, Ser. –respondió el guardia, un asustado adolescente pelirrojo que tenía que tener la edad de Robb. –Se encerró en ellas cuando vio como entraban a la ciudad. Nosotros somos los últimos guardias entre ustedes y él, lo juro por mi madre.

-¿Está con sus hijos? –preguntó Robb.

-¿Sus hijos? –preguntó confundido el guardia. –No mi señor, no está con ellos. Nadie los ha visto a ellos o a Lady Grafton en días.

El Señor de Invernalia frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Comenzó a subir las escaleras acompañado por su huargo y solo tres compañeros: Theon, el Pez Negro y el propio Edric. El resto de sus hombres se quedó custodiando a los guardias, liderados por Ser Robar y el herido Gran Jon.

-Ten cuidado Robb. –dijo Ser Brynden, su armadura negra cubierta con sangre. –Un animal es más peligroso cuando está acorralado, incluso cuando el animal es un cobarde como Grafton.

-Lo sé tío, pero es algo que debemos hacer. –respondió Robb, aferrando con más fuerza su escudo. Viento Gris movió su cola, ansioso.

Los cuatro hombres y el lobo subiendo el resto de las escaleras en silencio. Una puerta de madera negra que estaba entreabierta los esperaba al final. Se quedaron observándola por un instante, como si no supieran que debían hacer. Finalmente fue el propio Señor de Invernalia quién actuó, empujando levemente la puerta, que se abrió lentamente.

Tras abrirse, la puerta reveló una amplia habitación iluminada por muchos candelabros. Al entrar los hombres se dieron cuenta que estaba ricamente adornada, con muebles de arciano y ébano, alfombras y aparatos de vidrio myrienses, tapices qarthienses y cuadros pentoshis. Lord Grafton los esperaba al final de la habitación.

De espaldas.

-Miis estimados enemigos, sed bienvenidos. –murmuró el gordo señor, sin mirarlos. Parecía sostener algo en sus brazos, pero por la posición en la que estaba no se podía ver que era. Tanto Robb como el Pez Negro aferraron con más fuerza sus escudos, mientras Theon le apuntó con su arco y Edric levantó su espada. Viento Gris gruñó, pero el Señor de Invernalia lo obligó a callarse.

-Lord Grafton. –dijo Robb, con una voz clara y firme. –Estoy aquí para pedir que rindáis oficialmente la ciudad. Vuestra rebelión contra Lord Royce ha fracasado, pero mi aliado es una persona honorable. Os permitirá tomar el negro y mantendrá a vuestro heredero el señorío sobre Puerto Gaviota si es que se une a nuestra alianza.

-Una oferta generosa. –admitió el Señor de Puerto Gaviota, aún sin mostrar la menor intención de darse vuelta para enfrentarse a Robb y sus acompañantes. –Solo un tonto la rechazaría, sobre todo comparándola con lo que Gregor Clegane le ofreció a Lord Mooton en una situación parecida. Pero hay un pequeño problema, mi padre también se rindió una vez contra Jon Arryn, y aunque seguimos siendo señores de Puerto Gaviota, nos castigaron de otras formas.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hicieran? ¿Ser recompensado por haberte rebelado? –pregunto bruscamente Ser Brynden, sosteniendo amenazadoramente su espada. –Así son las guerras, mi señor. Nuestras elecciones sellan nuestro destino.

-Lo tengo claro, Ser Brynden. Más de lo que creéis. –respondió secamente Lord Grafton. Paró un instante para suspirar antes de seguir hablando, y cuando lo hizo, el tono de su voz heló la sangre de Edric.

"Este hombre no está asustado, está decidido."

-Por eso es que un hombre debe arriesgarse si es que quiere ganar. Quizás yo ya estoy perdido, pero mi familia ya debe estar llegando a Desembarco del Rey…

En ese momento se dio vuelta, una ornamentada ballesta en sus manos.

-…y estoy seguro que los Lannister los recompensarán generosamente cuando sepan que maté a Lord Stark.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Grafton apuntó con la extraña ballesta a Robb. Al mismo tiempo Theon lanzó su propia flecha, que fue a clavarse en el pecho del Señor de Puerto Gaviota. Lord Grafton gritó y cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero aun así disparó.

Sonó un chasquido y la saeta voló en dirección al pecho de Robb, pero antes de alcanzarlo se clavó profundamente en su escudo de maderahierro, que el norteño había alcanzado a levantar. El tiempo pareció detenerse nuevamente, hasta que Robb logró reaccionar.

-Maldito cobar… -comenzó a decir, bajando el escudo.

-¡ROBB, CUIDADO! –gritó desesperado Ser Brynden.

En ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas. Viento Gris y el Pez Negro se lanzaron desesperados hacia el Señor de Puerto Gaviota, mientras Edric trataba de cubrir a Robb con su propio cuerpo. Se escuchó nuevamente el chasquido de la ballesta justo antes de que el huargo derribara a Lord Grafton.

Una saeta se clavó por sobre ambos jóvenes, impactando con tal fuerza que quedó clavada en la pared de piedra.

-Por los dioses, había olvidado que los myrienses fabrican ballestas así. –dijo Robb, aún impresionado por lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. -Gracias Edric.

El norteño se giró para mirar al dorniense, pero cuando lo hizo palideció. Edric lo miró confundido por un instante, hasta que comenzó a sentir el dolor en el pecho.

Miró hacia abajo. Tenía clavada una flecha entre el hombro y el pulmón. Trató de gritar, pero cuando lo hizo sintió sangre en su boca.

Viento Gris terminó con la vida de Lord Grafton, pero ya nadie le estaba prestando atención. Todos estaban rodeando al escudero, que sintió como el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas justo antes que las rodillas le fallaran.

Escuchaba como Robb y el Pez Negro le hablaban, pero no entendía lo que le intentaban decir. En lo único que podía pensar era en el medallón que le había regalado Arya, cuya cadena estaba tan tensa que casi lo estrangulaba.

Escuchó a un cuervo graznando mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía. Lo último que pensó antes de perder la conciencia fue en los ojos grises de la norteña, tan tristes y fuertes al mismo tiempo.


	9. Mata al niño

El dolor en el pecho desapareció y Edric perdió la conciencia. Al principio lo único que había era una oscuridad total, pero esta se fue tiñendo de colores poco a poco hasta formar la visión de un lugar que ya conocía.

La Torre de la Alegría.

El sueño era bastante parecido a los recuerdos que le había mostrado Cuervo de Sangre. El dorniense nuevamente escuchó los gritos de Lyanna Stark desde lo alto de la torre, mientras a sus pies los tres caballeros blancos luchaban contra los siete norteños. Nuevamente todos murieron hasta que solo quedaron dos, Lord Eddard con Hielo y su tío Arthur con Albor.

La pelea entre ambos fue tan legendaria como en el recuerdo. Chispas saltaban cada vez que la oscura espada valyriana chocaba con el metal blanco de Albor. El acero común perdería el filo o sencillamente se rompería frente al uso que le estaban dando el dorniense y el norteño en su pelea, pero no eran mandobles comunes los que ambos adversarios esgrimían.

Ambos hombres sangraban de múltiples heridas, pero quién se estaba llevando la peor parte era Lord Eddard. Su cara reflejaba un millar de emociones al darse cuenta de que no podría ganar la pelea y que todas las batallas que había sobrevivido en la guerra habían sido en vano.

Las espadas se cruzaron una última vez, y finalmente Hielo cayó de las manos del norteño. Lord Stark quedó a la merced de Ser Arthur. Ambos hombres cruzaron una última mirada, antes de que Lord Eddard se arrodillara aceptando lo inevitable.

La cara de Ser Arthur estaba manchada con sangre cuando levantó Albor, El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras la mantenía en esa posición, tal como lo había hecho en el recuerdo.

Pero esta vez no hubo ningún cuchillo atravesando la espalda de su tío, y frente a la mirada incrédula de Edric el guardia real terminó con la vida del norteño.

Ser Arthur quedó paralizado por un instante, mirando con tristeza los cadáveres que había a su alrededor. Se arrodilló para cerrar los ojos de Lord Eddard, repitiendo el proceso con cada uno de los muertos. Tras ello miró directamente hacia donde estaba Edric.

Edric sabía que era imposible porque solo era un sueño, pero aun así juraría que en ese momento podía _sentir_ la mirada de su tío. Ambos Dayne mantuvieron el contacto visual por unos instantes, hasta que se escuchó un nuevo grito de Lyanna desde lo alto de la torre.

Ser Arthur rompió el contacto visual y se apresuró en regresar a la torre.

-Siempre me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado si tu tío hubiera sido la mejor espada ese día. –murmuró una voz a su lado, una voz que conocía bien.

Cuervo de Sangre casi parecía una persona normal en esta ocasión. Bueno, si es que se descontaba su albinismo y la falta del ojo que Aceroamargo le había quitado hace tanto. El verdevidente había aparecido a su lado, tan inesperadamente como en las dos ocasiones anteriores.

-Lord Brynden. –dijo Edric, confundido. –No entiendo. Ambos sabemos que esto no es lo que pasó, así que no es un recuerdo de los arcianos. ¿Entonces como podéis estar acá?

-Puedo acercarme al sur mediante los arcianos, pero no es la única forma. –explicó Cuervo de Sangre, observando como desaparecía la capa blanca de Ser Arthur cuando este comenzó a subir las escaleras de la torre. –Los sueños son otro camino que tengo para hacerme presente… y ahora tú estás soñando.

-Entonces, ¿no estoy muerto? –murmuró un poco nervioso el escudero. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba que alguien se la confirmara.

-No Edric, no estás muerto. –le dijo Brynden Ríos, con casi un asomo de sonrisa en su extraña cara. –Pero debo decir que estuviste muy cerca de ello. Si no fuera por cierto medallón de huargo, lo estarías.

-¿El medallón de Arya? –preguntó confundido Edric, recordando lo tenso que estaba el collar justo antes de perder la conciencia.

-A esa distancia una ballesta es capaz de atravesar cueros y pieles como si fueran papel, pero la saeta que te impactó a ti golpeó primero tu armadura y luego el medallón. La plata no es tan dura como para detener una flecha que atravesó acero, pero redujo muchísimo su poder. Si no fuera por ella estaríais muerto. –explicó pacientemente el albino. Tras decir eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la torre. –Pero bueno, ya sabrás más cuando despiertes. Ahora subamos, tengo bastante curiosidad por sobre cómo terminará este sueño.

El escudero siguió al verdevidente y ambos subieron las escaleras de la Torre de la Alegría.

La habitación superior olía a rosas y sangre, tal como en la visión del arciano, pero en vez de Lord Eddard, era Ser Arthur quién estaba arrodillado junto a la agonizante Lyanna. Albor estaba apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama, ensangrentada.

La norteña lloraba mientras hablaba con el guardia real.

-¿Era Ned, cierto? –preguntó con resignación en su voz. Su cara sudaba agónicamente, pero todavía había fiereza en sus ojos.

-Si. –respondió tristemente Ser Arthur, sin poder sostener la mirada de la muchacha. –Lo lamento Lyanna, no sabes cuánto.

-P-podrias haber hablado con él. –murmuró la norteña, cada vez más débil.

-Quería hacerlo Lya, pero hicimos un juramento que lo impedía. No podíamos arriesgarnos después de lo que pasó con los hijos de Elia. –intentó explicar el capa blanca, pero se notaba que ni siquiera él estaba convencido de sus palabras.

-Oh Arthur, no sabes nada. –respondió con un suspiro Lyanna. Tras ello cerró sus ojos, desfalleciendo por un instante mientras sollozaba. Tal escena continuó por unos segundos, hasta que el gemido del bebe que descansaba a un costado la interrumpió.

Ser Arthur tomó con cuidado al pequeño Jon en sus brazos. Lo acunó un momento antes de llevarlo a los brazos de su madre. El bebé se calmó inmediatamente y Lyanna también.

-Ya cumpliste tu juramento a Rhaegar, Ser Arthur Dayne. Ahora tienes que hacerme un juramento a mí. –dijo la norteña, recuperando su fortaleza por un instante.

-Lo que sea. –respondió su tío, con una mezcla de tristeza y solemnidad en sus facciones.

-Prométeme que lo mantendrás a salvo, prométeme que no dejarás que caiga en las manos de Robert. –dijo Lyanna, sosteniendo a su hijo por última vez. –Él es todo lo que quedara de Rhaegar y yo. Por favor Arthur, prométemelo.

Dayne no dudó al responder.

-Te lo prometo Lyanna.

La norteña no sonrío como si lo había hecho con Lord Eddard, pero cuando falleció estaba en paz.

Ser Arthur Dayne miró por última vez a la muchacha, lágrimas deslizándose por su cara. Tras ello, tomó con muchísimo cuidado al pequeño Jon, cortando con la ensangrentada Albor un trozo de su capa blanca para poder arroparlo.

-Nacido de la sal y el humo, bajo una estrella sangrante. –murmuró solemne Cuervo de Sangre, mientras observaba la sangre sobre la espada blanca.

Arthur Dayne descendió de la Torre y se dirigió a los caballos. Lo último que Edric vio de su tío fue como cabalgaba hacia el oeste, sin duda buscando Campoestrella. Tras ello el sueño terminó, la oscuridad rodeando todo nuevamente salvo al propio dorniense y al verdevidente.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que pelear? –dijo Edric en un arrebato, exteriorizando finalmente uno de sus anhelos más profundos. –La Guardia Real y los compañeros de Lord Eddard. Ambos querían lo mismo, podrían haberse unido en vez de haberse matado los unos a los otros.

-Hubiera sido lo ideal, ¿no? –respondió Lord Brynden. – "Lo que podría haber sido". –suspiró antes de continuar. -Tengo mis propios fantasmas joven Dayne, y también conozco los fantasmas de los mil verdevidentes que hubo antes que mí… pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no hay palabras más crueles que esas.

-¿No puedes hacer algo? ¿No puedes hablarles para advertirles sobre lo que pasaría? –rogó el escudero, permitiéndose un poco de esperanza al recordar lo poderoso que era el verdevidente

-No. Puedo observar lo ocurrido, pero no cambiarlo. –dijo Cuervo de Sangre, sus ancianas facciones expresando resignación e incluso algo parecido al dolor. –A veces tengo sueños como los tuyos, en los que las cosas ocurrieron de otro modo… pero solo son eso, sueños. La historia está escrita y no podemos cambiarla.

Ambos se mantuvieron unos instantes en silencio contemplando a sus fantasmas, hasta que el dorniense habló.

-Supongo que no estás aquí solo para compartir mis sueños melancólicos. –le dijo al albino.

-No. Aunque sea refrescante olvidarse por un tiempo del peligro en el que está el mundo, ese no es el motivo por el que hablo contigo nuevamente.

Brynden Ríos adoptó una expresión seria antes de continuar.

-Supongo que me consideras casi una especie de dios, ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno, sí. –respondió incómodo el dorniense. –Ya eras viejo en la época de mis abuelos, así que debes tener más de cien año y sigues vivo. Y eso sin contar como controlas a los cuervos… -Edric se estremeció al recordar lo siguiente. -O a mí mismo esas noches en Invernalia y la Fortaleza Roja…

-No es más que lo que un cambiapieles medianamente poderoso podría hacer. –le interrumpió el albino, exasperado. Sin embargo cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo más suavemente. –Discúlpame, tantos años más allá del Muro me hacen olvidar lo bien que los maestres han ocultado la historia de la magia en el sur.

"No soy un dios ni mucho menos. Cuando era joven me llamaban brujo y tenían razón, pero nunca fui tan poderoso como me gustaba aparentar. Humo y espejos van de la mano con los hechizos, y a veces son incluso más útiles que los últimos"

Cuervo de Sangre hizo una pausa para estudiarlo detenidamente antes de continuar.

-Pero yo era diferente a la mayoría. Mi sangre es tanto de los Primeros Hombres como de los señores dragón y eso me permitió ser más poderoso que cualquiera de mis pares. Es por eso que el Cuervo de Tres Ojos me eligió como su sucesor.

-¿Hubo más como tú?- preguntó Edric.

-Sí y no. –explicó Lord Brynden. -Solo hay un Cuervo de Tres Ojos, pero hay varias personas que reciben el don de la vista verde. En mis tiempos yo era uno. Uno de los hijos de mi sobrino Maekar era otro. Él y sus hermanos también tenían sangre Targaryen y de los Primeros Hombres corriendo por sus venas y podría haberse convertido en un verdevidente como yo.

El albino hizo una mueca, como si le doliera recordar aquello.

-Pero no todos estamos hechos de la misma fibra. Mientras yo abracé el poder que me otorgó mi sangre y lo utilice para mi beneficio y el de mi familia, él sufrió por las visiones hasta casi volverse loco. Se ahogó en alcohol para poder soportarlo y eso lo llevó a una tumba temprana.

-Dijiste que era uno de los hijos del Rey Maekar. –dijo un pensativo Edric. Si bien la historia de su familia estaba marcada por Albor y las Espadas del Amanecer, había otro miembro de la Casa Dayne que había destacado en la historia reciente de Poniente.

-Sí, era uno de los hijos de Maekar y tu antepasada Dyanna Dayne. –confirmó Cuervo de Sangre. –Pasó a la historia como Daeron el Borracho, hermano de Aerion Llamabrillante y el pequeño Egg.

Brynden Ríos sonrío al nombrar a esa última persona, pero retomó su expresión seria al seguir hablando.

-Pero bueno, no vengo a darte una lección de historia. A lo que quiero llegar es que con todo lo poderoso que parezco, no soy omnipotente ni omnipresente. El Muro que separa Poniente de los Otros no está construido solo por hielo y roca. Hay hechizos antiguos en él, hechizos que mantienen lejos al Rey de la Noche... pero también a toda magia de este lado del Muro, incluyéndome.

"Es por eso que te hablé para que me ayudaras a salvar Poniente. No sabes cuánto tengo que esforzarme para poder contactarme contigo o con el lobo alado, pero es mucho más de lo que me gustaría."

-¿El lobo alado? –preguntó Edric, confundido.

-Mi sucesor. –explicó Cuervo de Sangre, suspirando. –Mi vida ya se ha extendido demasiado y se acerca el momento en el que tendré que entregarme completamente a los arcianos. Pero antes de que eso ocurra el lobo alado debe venir a mí, para enseñarle todo lo que necesita saber para la guerra contra los Otros.

-¿Y quién es él?- preguntó el dorniense, aunque ya tenía una idea de quién podía ser.

-Lo sabrás más temprano que tarde. –respondió el albino, enigmáticamente.

-¿Y entonces por qué me estás diciendo esto si no me quieres siquiera revelar el nombre de tal persona? –dijo Edric, exasperado.

-Porque cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que ayudarlo a venir a mí. –respondió Cuervo de Sangre, indiferente al exabrupto del dorniense. –No eres un verdevidente Dayne, así que no puedo simplemente revelarte el futuro sin arriesgarme a que te vuelvas loco como lo hizo mi sobrino.

-Bueno, como desees. –respondió el escudero, rendido. Si era sincero prefería mantenerse en la incertidumbre antes que en la locura.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, te he revelado más cosas que las que le he revelado a cualquier otro vivo. –dijo Brynden Ríos. –Debo admitir que has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, sobre todo comparándote con el… otro.

-¿Otro? –preguntó Edric, extrañado.

Cuervo de Sangre estaba arrepentido de haber dicho lo último. No parecía muy dispuesto a seguir hablando, pero la mirada insistente de Edric lo obligó a hacerlo.

-Te explique que hay personas que reciben el regalo de la vista verde sin ser el Cuervo de Tres Ojos. Hay cuatro que son casi tan poderosos como yo. El lobo alado; un lacustre que los ayudará; una bruja de los bosques… y un hombre del hierro.

La voz de Cuervo de Sangre se tensó un poco al mencionar al último, lo que alimentó aún más la curiosidad del dorniense.

-Tal como hablé contigo, hace unas décadas traté de hacerlo con él… pero me equivoqué y me arrepiento profundamente de ello. –dijo el albino, casi con temor en su voz. –Ese ser es un monstruo, alguien que deberá ser destruido si es que queremos detener la Segunda Larga Noche. Pero es un enemigo que tendremos que enfrentar más adelante, no hoy.

Edric iba a insistir para saber más de tal persona, pero en ese momento comenzó a sentir nuevamente el dolor en el pecho, señal clara de que le quedaba poco en el reino de los sueños.

Cuervo de Sangre también se dio cuenta de ello, tomando de los hombros al dorniense antes de que despertara.

-No preguntes nada más y escúchame. Que te haya elegido para salvar Poniente no significa que eres invencible. Preferiría que no murieras, pero tampoco podré hacer mucho por evitarlo si es que llega a suceder. -le explicó, observándolo fijamente con el ojo que aún poseía.

Tras decir eso comenzó a desaparecer tan inesperadamente como había aparecido. Aun así alcanzó a decirle unas últimas palabras. – _Deja de comportarte como un niño y conviértete en un hombre_. Recuérdalo en las batallas venideras.

Lo último que Edric vio antes de despertar fue al ojo rojo de Cuervo de Sangre.

-*-*-*-*.

_**Tres días después de la Batalla de Puerto Gaviota. – El Valle de Arryn.** _

Lo primero que Edric vio al despertar fue a los ojos dorados de Verano, que lo observaba sentado tranquilamente a un costado de él.

El dorniense estaba acostado sobre unas pieles en el suelo de una tienda de campaña. Tenía su garganta seca y aún sentía el agudo dolor de la herida que le había hecho la flecha, pero además de ello se sentía bien. Se miró el pecho y vio que estaba vendado, pero sin inmovilizarlo. Estaba por intentar levantarse cuando escuchó la voz.

-Sabía que te despertarías. –dijo Bran, de pie al lado contrario del que estaba su lobo.

El norteño estaba tan tranquilo como su lobo, sus ojos reflejando una sabiduría mucho más profunda que la que le debería corresponder a su edad.

-¿Cómo estabas tan seguro? –preguntó Edric, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

-Él me lo dijo en un sueño. –respondió sencillamente Bran.

No tuvo que decir nada más. El otro escudero le trajo una cantimplora con agua para que bebiera. Tras ello estaba ayudándolo a levantarse cuando dos personas y un lobo irrumpieron por la entrada del pabellón.

-¡Edric! –dijo alegremente Robb, su sonrisa contrastaba con las ojeras que su cara exhibía. Aun así no demostró nada de cansancio al acercarse a Bran para ayudarle a levantar al dorniense. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Todavía me duele un poco, pero me siento bien mi señor. –respondió el dorniense, al tiempo que acariciaba a Viento Gris mientras este trataba de lamerle las dedos. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Tres días. –respondió el Pez Negro, que era la otra persona que había entrado junto a Robb. El anciano caballero parecía la versión envejecida del Señor de Invernalia. Edric se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la típica desaprobación con la que solía mirarlo ya no estaba presente.

-Perdiste mucha sangre. –añadió Bran a las palabras de su tío. –El maestre de Lord Royce dijo que casi te perdimos.

-El medallón que te regaló Arya te salvó la vida. –explicó Robb, aunque el dorniense ya lo sabía. Aun así fingió sorpresa frente a las palabras del norteño. –La flecha atravesó tu armadura, pero tras ella se encontró con el medallón y por eso no entró tanto en tu pecho como podría haberlo hecho.

-Tuviste mucha suerte. –añadió Bran, sacando un bolsillo el medallón en cuestión para entregárselo.

El dorniense lo tomó con ambas manos, apreciándolo como si fuera un tesoro. La flecha había atravesado la figura del lobo huargo, pero no lo había destrozado. Tenía arreglo, así que apenas pudiera el dorniense se encargaría de buscar un herrero para repararlo.

-Bueno, si de algo estoy seguro es que en el futuro evitaré a los ballesteros. –bromeó el dorniense un poco más relajado. Tanto Robb como Bran se permitieron unas carcajadas e incluso el Pez Negro sonrío.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que será lo mejor. –dijo Robb, todavía con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Y bueno, ¿qué pasó mientras estuve inconsciente? –preguntó Edric.

-Nada muy importante. –respondió Robb, abandonando el relajo para retomar la postura de Señor de Invernalia. –Los soldados de Lord Grafton se rindieron cuando supieron que habíamos tomado el castillo, así que la batalla que había en las murallas terminó casi de inmediato. Ahora Ser Andar Royce gobierna en Puerto Gaviota con una guarnición leal a su padre, mientras la mayoría de los soldados de los Grafton se unieron a nuestro ejército.

Se detuvo para respirar antes de continuar. -Estamos por llegar a Roble de Hierro, desde donde nos dirigiremos a las Puertas de la Sangre para esperar que el resto de los señores del Valle arriben con sus hombres. Espero que estemos descendiendo de las Montañas de la Luna en no más de tres semanas…. Con veinticinco mil hombres a nuestras espaldas.

-Los que sumados a los soldados norteños y ribereños serán suficientes para atacar a los Lannister en Harrenhal. –añadió el Pez Negro, jugueteando con el cinto de su espada. –Los hombres de Lord Tywin ya deben estar agotando sus víveres. No durarán mucho cuando empecemos a asediar el castillo.

-No, aunque tampoco sé cuánto tiempo más podrá mantenerse nuestro ejército en Darry sin que comience a pasar hambre. –dijo Robb, un poco de preocupación en su voz. Sin embargo se animó. –Pero bueno, si derrotamos al ejército Lannister en Harrenhal el camino a Desembarco quedará libre, y tomar la ciudad será un juego de niños tras derrotar a Lord Tywin.

-Nunca subestimes a tus enemigos Robb. –dijo el Pez Negro tensamente. –Tywin Lannister es nuestro enemigo más peligroso, pero hay otros de los que también hay que preocuparse. Stannis es uno de ellos y no tenemos noticias de él hace meses.

-Stannis tiene menos de ocho mil hombres, tío. Y probablemente tendrá menos tras enfrentarse a Renly, si es que llega a sobrevivir. –respondió el Señor de Invernalia. –Pero bueno, tienes razón en que no hay que subestimar a los enemigos.

Tras ello siguió un pequeño silencio, que fue interrumpido por Edric.

-Robb, ¿cuántos hombres perdiste en Puerto Gaviota? –preguntó el escudero, preocupado por la posible respuesta del norteño. Había visto al Gran Jon herido por flechas y a un caballero de Puerto Blanco muerto por el mismo motivo, pero en el caos de la batalla no había podido observar mucho más.

-Pocos la verdad, probablemente menos de cincuenta y ninguno que hayamos conocido personalmente. –respondió Robb, tranquilando al dorniense. –El Gran Jon y Harrion Karstark fueron heridos de cierta gravedad, pero mucho menos que tú. Los dos están bien ya están bien. Lo mismo Ser Wendel, que se rompió un brazo tras caer de su caballo cuando nos enfrentamos a los caballeros de Lord Grafton. Le ofrecí quedarse en Puerto Gaviota hasta que se recuperara, pero se negó y continúa cabalgando con nuestro ejército. Los Manderly son más duros de lo que se cree, o por lo menos más que lo que el tamaño de sus barrigas sugiere.

Los tres jóvenes rieron, pero el Pez Negro los reprendió esta vez.

-No sean tan confiados. En la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques luché con un mercenario de la Compañía Dorada que tenía más barriga que cualquier Manderly, y fue uno de los pocos enemigos que he enfrentado en mi vida que ha estado a punto de matarme. –les dijo el anciano caballero, con una expresión de reprobación.

-¿Dónde está Theon? –preguntó Edric, para cambiar el tema y evitar una discusión mayor entre el Pez Negro y sus sobrinos. El rostro de Robb se oscureció tras la mención del Greyjoy, para sorpresa del dorniense.

-Conociéndolo debe estar intentando convencer a alguna lavandera que se acueste con él. –dijo el norteño duramente. Tras ello sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro –No me hables de Theon, no estamos en buenas relaciones actualmente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó extrañado Edric, indiferente a las últimas palabras de Robb.

Fue Bran quién respondió. –Robb cree que Theon tuvo culpa en que casi te mataran esa noche en Puerto Gaviota. Dice que si hubiera matado a Lord Grafton apenas vio la ballesta nos hubiéramos evitado todo lo que sucedió después.

-¡Acaso me van a negar que no podría haber hecho algo más? –preguntó exasperado Robb. –Lo hemos visto acertarle a una manzana a ochenta yardas en Invernalia. ¿Por qué le apuntó al pecho a Grafton y no a la cara?

-Se equivocó Robb, todos lo hicimos. –respondió el Pez Negro. -¿Acaso crees que no me arrepiento de no haber matado a ese cobarde apenas entramos a esa habitación?

-No es lo mismo tío. Nosotros solo teníamos espadas, él tenía su arco. –dijo el Señor de Invernalia, sin ser convencido por las palabras de Ser Brynden

-Pero Robb, hasta Viento Gris se equivocó esa noche. –dijo Edric, tratando de convencer al norteño. –Si ni siquiera él logró actuar correctamente, dudo que culpar a Theon sea lo adecuado.

-Digan lo que quieran, pero Theon hace bastante que está actuando de una manera que deja bastante que desear. –respondió Robb, aun sin ser convencido. Sin embargo, tras decir eso se relajó un poco. –Pero bueno, no nos amarguemos más por ello. Edric despertó y por eso tenemos cosas más agradables de las que hablar.

Miró al escudero antes de continuar.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta de que no tienes problemas en mantenerte de pie. ¿Crees que podrás arrodillarte? –preguntó el norteño, con una expresión seria en su cara.

-Sí, creo que sí. –respondió el dorniense, algo confundido por la pregunta de su amigo. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El sonido de una espada al desenvainarse sonó antes de que el norteño respondiera. -¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste poco después de partir de Invernalia, sobre que estabas preocupado por no tener un caballero al que servir como escudero?

-Sí. –respondió tímidamente Edric, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago frente a lo que sospechaba que había tras las palabras de Robb.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Dayne? –pregunto súbitamente el Pez Negro, sosteniendo la espada que había desenvainado unos segundos antes.

-Quince y medio, Ser. –respondió el dorniense, aún más ansioso.

Robb y su tío cruzaron miradas, el Pez Negro asintiendo frente a la muda pregunta del norteño.

-Estuve hablando con mis consejeros. –comenzó a explicar Robb, aún serio. –Y todos coinciden en que el haber recibido esa flecha por mí es algo que merece una recompensa.

El Señor de Invernalia sonrío antes de continuar.

-Ya estás comprometido con mi hermana, por lo que no puedo recompensarte más por ese camino. Así que se me ocurrió otra forma, una que estoy completamente seguro que será de tu agrado.

-Arrodíllate chico. –dijo Ser Brynden Tully, sin darle tiempo al dorniense para procesar plenamente todo lo que estaba pasando.

El escudero obedeció lentamente como si fuera un sueño. Tenía motivos para actuar así, ya que había soñado muchas veces con este momento. La herida del pecho se le abrió un poco cuando se arrodilló y el dorniense sintió un hilillo de sangre correr, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Recordó unas palabras que le había dicho Ser Jaime parafraseando a su tío Arthur.

"Todos los caballeros debemos sangrar, la sangre es el sello de nuestra devoción"

Tras un par de segundos en los que creyó que el tiempo se detuvo, finalmente sintió la espada del Pez Negro sobre su hombro derecho.

-Edric Dayne, en el nombre del Guerrero os ordeno ser valiente. –la espada se movió lentamente al hombro izquierdo. –En el nombre del Padre os ordeno ser justo. –la espada cambió nuevamente de hombro.- En el nombre de la Madre os ordeno defender a los jóvenes e inocentes…

La ceremonia continuó por unos minutos, hasta que el Pez Negro quedó en silencio. Tras ello dio un paso atrás, indicándole con un gesto que podía ponerse de pie.

Edric se mantuvo inmóvil unos instantes, pensando en todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. Pensó en Lord Eddard y Ser Jaime, en Arya y Allyria, en su difunto padre y su tío Arthur. Finalmente se alzó, y cuando lo hizo fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Un escudero se había arrodillado, pero era un caballero el que se había levantado.

-*-*-*-*.

Un mes más tarde, las fuerzas de la alianza descendían sobre Harrenhal.

Entre los norteños, los ribereños que había en Darry y los caballeros del Valle sumaban casi cincuenta mil hombres. Un ejército gigantesco bajo cualquier medida. A estos debían sumárseles los ribereños de Lord Jonos Bracken, a quiénes Ser Edmure había ordenado bloquear el oeste de Harrenhal para evitar que los Lannister avanzaran más sobre las Tierras de los Ríos.

Sin embargo, Lord Jonos no se había unido a los ejércitos de Robb y Yohn Royce cuando estos partieron de Darry. Lord Stark había enviado jinetes en dirección del ejército ribereño con la esperanza de descubrir el motivo de tal hecho, pero hasta ahora no habían vuelto con respuestas.

En el fondo Robb estaba preocupado, temía que Lord Tywin hubiera atacado y destruido al ejército Tully sin que ellos se enteraran, pese a los reportes de sus exploradores que aseguraban que el ejército Lannister no había avanzado al norte de Harrenhal. Es por eso que su ansiedad crecía con cada metro que se acercaban al descomunal castillo.

El Señor de Invernalia cabalgaba en la vanguardia del ejército, acompañado por Bran, Yohn Royce, Dom y Ned. "No, ahora es Ser Edric," pensó con una sonrisa el norteño. El dorniense estaba recuperado plenamente de la herida que había recibido en Puerto Gaviota, sin embargo la experiencia cercana a la muerte lo había dejado aún más silencioso y solemne que de costumbre.

Pero bueno, había muchísimos jóvenes nobles que se volvían pedantes tras ser ungidos como caballeros. El norteño agradecía profundamente que Edric no fuera uno de ellos.

Mientras atardecía, poco a poco las torres y murallas de Harrenhal fueron apareciendo en el horizonte, hasta que tras llegar a la cima de una colina pudieron apreciarlo en toda su majestuosidad. El castillo era tan gigantesco como lo describían los libros, y la forma retorcida de la piedra de sus torres dejaba en claro que había sido víctima del fuegodragón. A lo lejos estandartes de los Lannister apenas lograban verse, pero no había duda de que estaban.

Pero mientras más lo observaba, más crecía su preocupación. Algo no estaba bien. Domeric parecía compartir tal inquietud.

-¿Es extraño, no crees? –dijo el Bolton, mientras señalaba con una pálida mano al castillo del horizonte. –Uno creería que una fortaleza con cuarenta mil hombres dentro debería tener más fogatas encendidas. Pero no se logra ver una sola, y tampoco se ven columnas de humo.

El norteño estaba sopesando las palabras de su amigo cuando Bran habló.

-Robb mira, el tío Brynden está volviendo. –murmuró su hermano, extrañado.

El Stark menor tenía razón. El Pez Negro estaba a cargo de los exploradores del ejército, reconociendo el terreno y emboscando a cualquier jinete Lannister que se cruzara en su camino. Lo había mandado a patrullar las tierras de nadie que habían entre el ejército y las murallas de Harrenhal, por lo que era extraño que volviera tan pronto.

El Señor de Invernalia picó espuelas para encontrarse antes con su tío, siendo seguido por sus compañeros. Su curiosidad aumentó exponencialmente cuando notó la cara de preocupación del anciano caballero.

-Mi señor. –dijo Ser Brynden cuando se acercó lo suficiente. –Tenéis que ver esto.

No necesitó decir nada más para que el norteño y sus compañeros partieran disparados hacia el castillo. Cuando estuvieron a tiro de flecha de las murallas, la razón tras la reacción del Pez Negro quedó expuesta.

Las puertas de Harrenhal estaban abiertas y no había una sola persona a la vista.

-Podría ser una trampa. –dijo Yohn Royce, tan preocupado como el resto.

-No lo creo. –respondió Ser Brynden, seguro de sí mismo. –Mis exploradores han estado vigilando todas las murallas por señales de vida y no han visto ni escuchado nada. De hecho estaba a punto de ordenar a algunos hombres que entraran al castillo para confirmar que está vacío.

-Hacedlo tío.- dijo Robb, más nervioso de lo que quería admitir. "Por los dioses, ¿Dónde está el ejército de Lord Tywin?" pensó, aterrorizado por las posibilidades. Exteriorizó parte de su temor al volver a hablar. –Porque si de verdad está vacío y los Lannister no están ahí, todo nuestro plan de guerra se fue al retrete.

Resultó que eso era lo que había sucedido.

Desde la Pira Real hasta el Foso del Oso, no había una sola alma en Harrenhal.

Tywin Lannister había vuelto a tomar la iniciativa en la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de ser asesinado por lo corto del capítulo ruego escuchar la explicación.
> 
> Ocurre que al principio esta era solo la primera mitad del capítulo 8, pero mientras más avanzaba en el final del mismo me di cuenta que por temática, ambas partes no calzaban tan bien juntas en un mismo capítulo como si lo hacían separadas en dos. Es por eso que se puede considerar a esta como la primera parte de un capítulo doble (que son de un tamaño similar pero no igual). La segunda parte está casi lista, así que la subiré en los próximos días :D
> 
> Perdón por la parte de Cuervo de Sangre, pero su intervención era necesaria... y no puedo evitar la tentación de escribirlo lo más posible (es uno de mis personajes favoritos) aún sabiendo que las partes oníricas no son mi fuerte :(


	10. ...y que nazca el hombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Como les había contado, este capítulo es en realidad una segunda parte del anterior (ambos eran parte del mismo, pero se extendía demasiado y las temáticas eran muy distintas). Dicho eso cumplo con lo prometido. Con respecto a este capítulo, el comienzo es algo débil (por lo de haber separad el capítulo original)... pero el final es una de las partes que más me ha agradado (y dolido) escribir.
> 
> Otra cosa, sería ideal tener a mano un mapa de las Tierras de los Ríos al leer este capítulo, la wiki ayuda bastante :D
> 
> No se diga más.

El enterarse que el ejército de Lord Tywin había escapado causó diferentes reacciones en el norteño y sus compañeros. Yohn Royce y el Pez Negro maldijeron profusamente en voz alta, Robb lo hizo más disimuladamente. Las tensas miradas de los silenciosos Domeric y Edric no exteriorizaban lo que sentían, pero el Stark estaba seguro que estaban tan contrariados como él mismo.

Tras la rabia inicial decidieron actuar. El Pez Negro mandó a más exploradores en todas direcciones para intentar descubrir dónde demonios estaban los Lannister, mientras Bronze Yohn y Domeric volvieron a su propio ejército para organizarlo en el ingreso al castillo de Harren el Negro.

Medio día después, la mayor parte de sus fuerzas ya estaban acampadas tras los muros de Harrenhal. El tamaño del castillo era increíble, aún con casi cincuenta mil hombres dentro de él aún tenía espacio disponible. Pero eso no quitaba que el ejército de Robb y sus aliados era muy grande, así que por primera vez desde el Gran Torneo de Harrenhal que se volvía a ver tanta vida dentro de la fortaleza. Los establos estaban llenos a rebosar, las cocinas funcionaban a plena capacidad, y había que hacer una fila de horas para ocupar tanto su famosa sala de baños como la gran herrería.

Pero el tamaño de tal ejército también fue un problema cuando esa noche tuvieron que llamar a un consejo de guerra para decidir qué hacer. Ningún noble quería quedarse sin dar su opinión, fuera un gran señor o un pequeño caballero con tierras. Es por eso que casi se podía armar otro ejército solo con quienes se reunieron en la Sala de las Cien Chimeneas para dicha reunión.

Robb, Yohn Royce y Ser Stevron eran quienes estaban sentados en la mesa más alta, cada uno actuando como líderes de los nobles de sus regiones. Viento Gris descansaba debajo de la mesa, atacando de vez en cuando los pedazos de carne que su amo le lanzaba. El Pez Negro era quién originalmente debía representar a los señores de las Tierras de los Ríos, pero el veterano caballero había decidido partir de la fortaleza para liderar a los exploradores que buscaban señales de Lord Bracken. Es por eso que el primogénito de Lord Frey estaba en aquella posición.

Bajo la tarima, casi cien señores, herederos, caballeros y capitanes discutían entre ellos sobre qué había que hacer ahora. La comida y la bebida corrían abundantemente por las mesas, para la incomodidad de Robb. "No podremos alimentar tanto a tantas bocas por mucho tiempo" pensaba el norteño.

No estaban presentes ni Bran, que partió de Harrenhal acompañando a su tío unas horas atrás, ni Edric, que había estado toda la tarde esperando su turno en la herrería. El dorniense le había dicho que no pretendía salir de ella hasta que el medallón que Arya le había regalado estuviera finalmente reparado, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo desde que salieron de Puerto Gaviota.

Domeric si estaba presente, pero se había sentado en una de las mesas bajas conversando alegremente con los hijos de Lord Redfort sobre el pasado. Theon también estaba presente, pero el hijo del hierro estaba sentado entre los hombres de Invernalia bebiendo silenciosamente una cerveza, ajeno a las conversaciones.

Robb lo miró un instante con lástima. Ya se había admitido a sí mismo que se había equivocado en el trato al hijo del hierro tras lo sucedido con Lord Grafton, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo. Quizás lo haría más tarde, pero por ahora el bullicio de los nobles discutiendo era demasiado alto como para pensar en otras cosas.

Alcanzaba a escuchar algunas de las conversaciones.

-Yo digo que no debemos esperar más. ¡Avancemos de inmediato sobre Desembarco del Rey y no nos detengamos hasta colocar varias cabezas rubias sobre las picas de la Fortaleza Roja! –gritó el Gran Jon, sosteniendo una gigantesca jarra de cerveza con el brazo que había recibido dos flechazos hace poco más de un mes. Su exclamación fue apoyada por varios norteños y unos pocos ribereños, pero ningún señor del Valle pareció conmovido por sus palabras.

-No creo que ese sea el mejor curso de acción, Jon. –respondió escuetamente Ser Symond Templeton, representando la opinión de sus coterráneos.

El Caballero de Nuevestrellas era un hombre pequeño en la medianía de su vida, con brillantes ojos azules y una llamativa barba negra puntiaguda. A simple vista uno podía subestimarlo, pero las cicatrices en su cara y su nariz rota lo marcaban como un curtido veterano de la Rebelión de Robert.

Y parecía que el Gran Jon lo reconocía como tal, porque increíblemente el gigante se quedó callado para escucharlo. Lo mismo hicieron casi todas las personas cercanas a su posición.

-El ejército de Lord Tywin puede haberse refugiado en cualquiera de los castillos que hay entre nosotros y la capital. –continuó Ser Symond, señalando un mapa de las Tierras de la Corona que estaba estirado sobre su mesa. -Hayford, Rosby, incluso Stokeworth; todas son posiciones que si son bien defendidas pueden detener el avance de nuestro ejército. Pero bueno, la verdad es que no me preocuparía demasiado sino fuera por otro hecho.

Tras decir eso apuntó un poco más al norte en el mapa. –Poza de la Doncella sigue en manos de los Lannister, y ningún explorador se ha logrado acercar lo suficiente como para estimar el tamaño de su guarnición. Temo que sea una hueste mayor a la que creemos. Una hueste que podría atacar nuestra retaguardia mientras enfrentamos a las fuerzas de Lord Tywin.

-El Martillo y el Yunque, una táctica para destruir ejércitos tan vieja como efectiva. –añadió Lord Horton Redfort, quién estaba sentado entre Ser Symond y Lord Bolton. El Señor de Fuerterrojo era un hombre viejo que durante la Rebelión de Robert extrañamente se había hecho amigo del pálido Señor de Fuerte Terror. Domeric había vivido su juventud en El Valle gracias a esa amistad, para su propia fortuna.

Lord Redfort tosió antes de seguir –Lo que le pasó a Daemon Fuegoscuro en Hierbarroja es prueba de que avanzar ciegamente a la capital es algo a lo que no podemos arriesgarnos.

El caos de la discusión se reanudó cuando varios nobles intentaron hablar a la vez. Los norteños querían golpear la capital lo antes posible, buscando ajusticiar a Joffrey por lo que le había hecho a Lord Eddard y rescatar de paso a Lady Sansa. En cambio los nobles del Valle aconsejaban mesura, buscando no arriesgarse más de lo realmente necesario.

En cuanto a los ribereños, había algunos que querían vengarse por lo que el Rey había hecho con el yerno y la nieta de Lord Tully, pero la mayoría quería expulsar a los Lannister de sus tierras antes de ello. Las palabras de Ser Stevron eran prueba de ello.

-Comparto la opinión de Lord Redfort. –dijo el anciano Frey, mirando pausadamente a los señores debajo de él. –No podemos pensar en atacar Desembarco del Rey sin liberar antes Poza de la Doncella. Todos sabemos lo que Gregor Clegane hizo con los pobres Mooton, lo mínimo que podemos hacer para honrar su memoria es liberar lo antes posible a su hogar de esa escoria.

Sus palabras fueron apoyadas por Lord Darry y varios señores del Valle, pero no tanto por los norteños.

-Creo podemos llegar a un punto medio. –dijo un cansado Yohn Royce, intentando conciliar a ambas partes. –Tenemos suficientes hombres como para avanzar al sur y enviar una hueste a liberar Poza de la Doncella al mismo tiempo. Dividir nuestras fuerzas es algo arriesgado, pero no podemos ganar esta guerra luchando a la defensiva.

Robb estaba por expresar su acuerdo con tal opinión, pero justo en ese instante otro hombre se puso de pie para hablar. Un hombre que había aprendido a detestar en el poco tiempo que llevaba con él.

Lyn Corbray era alto y delgado como una vara, con una mirada severa y una melena de pelo marrón que se extendía hasta sus hombros. Era alguien cuya apariencia indicaba a gritos peligro, aún sin tomar en cuenta la espada de acero valyrio que colgaba de su cintura.

Él y las fuerzas de su Casa habían sido los últimos en unirse al ejército del Valle antes de que este partiera de las Puertas de la Luna. Lord Lyonel, su hermano mayor y cabeza de la Casa Corbray, había alegado una enfermedad que le impedía dejar su castillo para acudir a la guerra, así que era Ser Lyn quién lideraba a las huestes de Hogar, posicionándole entre los señores más poderosos de la alianza.

Por eso es que tanto Robb como Yohn Royce estaban obligados a escuchar sus opiniones, las que lamentablemente siempre eran excesivamente rupturistas.

-Mis señores Frey y Royce hablan de ser cautelosos, de calcular cada movimiento contra los Lannister como si esta guerra fuera una partida de sitrang. –comenzó a decir Ser Lyn, el rubí de la empuñadora de Dama Desesperada resplandeciendo bajo su capa azul. El caballero sonrío antes de continuar. –Yo pienso lo contrario. ¿Acaso Joffrey fue cauteloso al ordenar la ejecución de Lord Stark? ¿Acaso Lord Tywin actuó prudentemente al invadir las Tierras de los Ríos? ¿Acaso dudó antes de matar a los Mooton o quemar las aldeas alrededor de Harrenhal?

Desenvainó a la oscura espada valyriana, levantándola mientras hablaba.- Sabéis tan bien como yo que no fue así. El tiempo de la cautela se acabó mis señores. Debemos avanzar con todas nuestras fuerzas a Desembarco del Rey y acabar con esta guerra lo antes posible.

Su discurso fue apoyado con un rugido por varios de los señores norteños, el Gran Jon y Lord Karstark siendo los más elocuentes. Sin embargo, ni los ribereños ni los demás señores del Valle se mostraron muy entusiasmados con las palabras de Corbray. Robb decidió que era momento de tomar la palabra.

-Mis señores, creo que no hay nadie en esta sala que tenga tantas ganas de ajusticiar a Joffrey como yo. –dijo el norteño, estudiando cautelosamente las caras de los nobles mientras él mismo exhibía una expresión seria en sus facciones. –Es por eso que me resulta tentador atacar la capital lo antes posible, como sugieren Lord Umber y Ser Lyn. –Su expresión en endureció antes de seguir, luchando contra sus propios sentimientos al recordar a su difunto padre.

Aun así logró encontrar fuerzas para decir las palabras que tanto detestaba.

–Pero no podemos hacerlo.

Lord Karstark se levantó de su mesa enfurecido, maldiciendo al Señor de Invernalia mientras se acercaba a la tarima donde estaba Robb.

-¡Este crío está tan verde como el verano y ya me aburrí de seguir escuchando sus charlas inútiles! ¿Hemos marchado por medio continente para vengar a su padre solo para que nos diga que tenemos que seguir esperando? –rugió el Señor de Bastión Kar, rechazando a su hijo Harrion cuando este intentó detenerlo. –¡Escúchame niño, o atacamos a los Lannister ahora o…

Viento Gris se levantó para posicionarse entre su amo y Lord Karstark, el inmenso huargo mostrando sus largos colmillos mientras gruñía al segundo. La visión de pesadilla hizo que el norteño se detuviera en medio de su discurso.

-¿O qué Lord Karstark? –preguntó Robb con una voz severa como el invierno. Todos los presentes se quedaron callados mientras observaban el intercambio entre ambos hombres. -¿Desafiareis mis órdenes y os convertiréis en un perjuro? ¿U otra cosa?

-Yo… -dijo Lord Rickard, mientras alternaba su vista entre Robb y el huargo que había entre ambos. Encontró fortaleza para continuar hablando, pero la ferocidad con la que había empezado sus palabras había desaparecido –Me llevaré a mis hombres de vuelta a casa. El invierno se acerca y prefiero que estén trabajando en mis campos por una última cosecha, antes que sigan sin hacer nada mientras esperamos que su señoría se decida a atacar.

Ambos hombres mantuvieron el contacto visual en silencio, desafiándose para ver quién apartaba la vista primero. Afortunadamente para Robb, la intromisión de Viento Gris había mermado mucho la confianza del Señor de Bastión Kar, por lo que fue el primero en hacerlo.

Pero aun así debía darle una lección al señor por su insolencia.

-Podéis hacerlo cuando queráis. –comenzó Robb, con una expresión tan amenazadora como la de su lobo. –Pero no dudéis que cuando acabemos con los Lannister volveremos al norte, os sacaremos de vuestro castillo y os colgaremos por haber roto vuestro juramento.

La cara de Lord Rickard resplandeció con furia, e hizo un ademán de llevar su mano a la espada que fue imitado por varios miembros de la guardia de Robb, pero antes de que pasara cualquier cosa fue encarado por su hijo Harrion.

-¡Basta ya padre! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –dijo el heredero de Bastión Kar, con enojo en su cara. Indicó a Robb con una mano antes de seguir hablando. -¿De verdad consideras que nuestro señor es un crío del verano? ¡Luché junto a él en Puerto Gaviota y puedo dar fe de que es todo lo que un Stark debe ser!

Sus palabras fueron apoyadas por casi todos los norteños presentes. Sorpresivamente uno de los más efusivos fue el Gran Jon, que incluso se levantó para gritar a favor del Señor de Invernalia. Harrion avanzó un paso y se puso delante de su padre, dándole la espalda a Viento Gris y Robb.

-Tú eres el padre y yo el hijo, así que no puedo darte órdenes. –la expresión del Karstark menor se endureció. –Pero te lo advierto. Si es que cumples tu amenaza y vuelves al Norte, yo me quedaré junto a Lord Robb… y no moveré un dedo cuando llegue el momento de que respondas por tus actos.

Las facciones de Lord Rickard se desfiguraron frente a las declaraciones de su primogénito, pero ni siquiera esa cara se comparaba a la que puso cuando sus dos hijos menores e incluso su hija Alys también se levantaron de sus asientos para colocarse junto a Harrion. Los cuatro Karstark menores dándole la espalda –metafóricamente- a su padre.

La sala quedó nuevamente en silencio, los únicos sonidos provenían del fuego que había en las chimeneas. Solo entonces Robb se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo como si hubiera estado peleando por horas en el patio de entrenamiento de Invernalia.

Pero antes de que alguno de los presentes hiciera algo, el silencio existente fue interrumpido por el estruendo de una puerta al abrirse bruscamente. Todos miraron en la dirección del sonido, donde la identidad del autor de tal acción quedó descubierta.

El Pez Negro jadeaba, al parecer había corrido toda la distancia que había entre la sala y el lugar donde tuvo que dejar su caballo. Avanzó rápidamente entre las mesas, acompañado por Bran –que se quedó en las mesas junto a Domeric y Theon- y un hombre de mediana edad que tenía un semental rampante bordado en el jubón.

Ser Brynden miró curiosamente por un instante a los Karstark al llegar a la tarima, pero rápidamente se concentró e hizo una reverencia a Robb y Yohn Royce.

-Mis señores. –dijo el caballero, al tiempo que obligaba al hombre que lo acompañaba a que hiciera lo mismo.

-Ser Brynden. –respondió Robb, manteniendo la seriedad que había mostrado con los Karstark al hablar con su tío abuelo. –No esperábamos que volvieras tan pronto, así que deduzco que vuestra misión tuvo éxito.

-Así es. –respondió el Pez Negro, al tiempo que señalaba al hombre que lo acompañaba. –Mi acompañante es Ser Hendry Bracken, sobrino de Lord Jonos que fue enviado por él para explicar que pasó con su ejército. –la cara de Tully se ensombreció. -Temo que son graves noticias.

Robb estudió al caballero Bracken, observando que estaba bastante nervioso. Se giró para hablar en voz baja con Yohn Royce y Ser Stevron, que estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras. Tras ello los tres señores se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Disculpadnos amigos, pero debéis entender que mientras menos oídos se enteren de esto mejor. Nos retiraremos a un lugar más privado para escuchar a Ser Brynden, les informaremos más tarde de que pasó. –prometió el inmenso Lord Royce. Algunos de los caballeros y señores menores trataron de reclamar, Lyn Corbray liderándolos, pero la gran mayoría de los grandes señores entendieron la decisión de los líderes de la alianza.

Robb, Ser Stevron, Lord Royce y los recién llegados –incluyendo a Bran- salieron de la sala para dirigirse al despacho del castellano, un par de pisos más tarde. Harrenhal era tan grande que incluso esa habitación tenía el tamaño suficiente como para ser el despacho de un gran señor, así que no tuvieron problemas en acomodarse. Cerraron la puerta y cuando todos estuvieron sentados Ser Hendry comenzó a hablar.

-Mis señores, traigo malas noticias. –dijo el caballero. La tensión dentro del despacho se podía cortar con un cuchillo -El ejército de mi tío estaba acampado al oeste, a un día a caballo de aquí. Estábamos preparándonos para partir a reunirnos con ustedes cuando un jinete arribó con un mensaje desde Aguasdulces.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. –Os ahorraré los detalles, pero a grandes rasgos el mensaje decía que el ejército Lannister que estaba en el Colmillo Dorado había iniciado una invasión de las Tierras de los Ríos, y que Ser Edmure requería de nuestras fuerzas para enfrentarse a ellos.

La noticia fue recibida con diversos tipos de reacciones por los presentes. Tras la discusión sobre la desaparición de Lord Tywin la mayoría había olvidado la existencia del segundo ejército Lannister en la frontera con las Tierras del Oeste, así que tal noticia los había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué tan grave es la situación? –preguntó Robb, con su corazón latiendo a mil.

-Hay tres lugares donde un ejército puede atravesar el Forca Roja antes de que se una al Piedra Caída en las cercanías de Aguasdulces. El Vado del Titiritero al sur, Molino de Piedra un poco más al norte, y el Camino del Río en la propia Aguasdulces.

El norteño asintió, recordando los mapas que había revisado tantas veces desde que había bajado al sur. El caballero continuó hablando, aún más incómodo.

-Los Lannister dividieron sus fuerzas y atacaron los tres lugares a la vez. Ser Edmure había fortificado el Camino del Río y logró rechazar a los Lannister… pero no había pensado en la posibilidad de que atacaran los vados del sur también, así que solo dejó guarniciones pequeñas en ellos. –su cara se ensombreció- Los vados cayeron con pérdidas altísimas. Lo último que supimos es que Princesa Rosada había caído y que una hueste Lannister estaba quemando todo a su paso entre Alto Corazón y el Aguasnegras. Es por eso que mi tío no pudo reunirse con vuestras fuerzas, en estos momentos está cabalgando al oeste para reunirse con Ser Edmure.

-Conozco a Stafford Lannister y sé que es cualquier cosa menos un gran comandante. –dijo Yohn Royce, extrañado. –Me cuesta siquiera imaginar que se le ocurrió un plan así, y menos que él está liderando a las fuerzas Lannister que están arrasando con todo a su paso.

-No sé si él fue el autor del plan, mi señor. Pero si puedo negar lo segundo. –respondió Ser Hendry, un poco más repuesto. –Ser Stafford murió en la batalla que hubo en Aguasdulces, su hijo Daven sobrevivió y se retiró al Colmillo Dorado con aquellos hombres que pudo salvar.

-¿Y entonces quién lidera al ejército Lannister que está quemando las tierras de mi abuelo? –preguntó Robb, ansioso por la respuesta.

El caballero ribereño lo miro antes de responder, miedo reflejado en su mirada.

-No sé cómo puede ser posible, mi señor, de verdad que no lo sé… pero un jinete de Atranta con el que nos encontramos había visto a los Lannister… y dijo que su líder era un gigante de acero.

Robb se paralizó, había escuchado esa descripción anteriormente. "Un gigante de acero con una armadura demasiado gruesa, que podía tomar un espadón con una sola mano" había dicho un lloroso aldeano, que sostenía en sus brazos el cadáver de alguien de su familia.

-Ser Gregor Clegane- dijo el Señor de Invernalia, escapando de sus pensamientos. Hendry Bracken solo pudo asentir.

-La Montaña estaba junto al ejército de Lord Tywin, ¿cómo puede ser esto posible? –preguntó Ser Stevron Frey, reflejando la propia interrogante que había en la cabeza del norteño.

-Creo que es obvio. –dijo el Pez Negro, mientras Yohn Royce asentía a un lado. –Tywin Lannister tenía bloqueados el oeste y el norte, así que solo había una dirección a la cual podía trasladarse.

-Al sur. –completó Bronze Yohn, mientras exhibía una expresión de disgusto. –Donde pudo rodear el Ojo de Dioses y enviar a Ser Gregor a unirse a la hueste que cruzó los vados desde el oeste.

-Y ni siquiera tiene que haberse desprendido de muchos hombres para hacerlo. –siguió el Pez Negro, con una expresión aún más sombría. –Hay una larga distancia entre el Ojo de Dioses y el Forca Roja, pero con casi todos los vasallos de Edmure reunidos en Aguasdulces o con Lord Bracken, no había nadie que pudiera detener a un grupo medianamente grande de caballeros.

La historia parecía plausible, lo que disgustó aún más al Señor de Invernalia. Pero todavía había una interrogante sin respuesta.

-¿Pero que pudo llevar a Lord Tywin a abandonar Harrenhal en primer lugar? –preguntó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a todos y a nadie al mismo tiempo. –Tenemos más hombres que él como para presentarnos batalla en campo abierto, y si pretendía ocupar el Martillo y el Yunque en nuestra contra no existe un yunque mejor que el castillo más grande de Poniente. No veo un motivo lógico que le hiciera salir de aquí.

Todos los presentes parecían compartir tal duda, incluso el Pez Negro y Yohn Royce. El norteño estaba por darse por vencido en esperar una respuesta, cuando alguien abrió la puerta del despacho.

-Creo que yo tengo la respuesta a ello.

Edric Dayne parecía agitado, como si hubiera estado buscando frenéticamente la habitación. El dorniense tenía una carta abierta en sus manos y una expresión de alarma en su cara.

-¿Ned? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Robb con curiosidad, su mirada se endureció un poco al fijarse en la carta abierta en las manos del caballero. -¿Por qué abriste esa carta?

-Ya estaba abierta cuando me la entregaron –respondió el dorniense, mirando fijamente al norteño. Robb escudriñó sus oscuros ojos, podía reconocer cuando mentía y esa no era una de esas ocasiones. –La acaba de traer un jinete desde Darry. Me encontré con él en el patio cuando salí de la herrería, dijo que estaba buscándote para entregártela. Me ofrecí a traértela y por eso estoy aquí.

-¿La leíste? –preguntó el Pez Negro.

-Si –admitió Edric, incómodo. –Tenía el sello de Marcaderiva, y me causó demasiada curiosidad saber qué era lo que Lord Monford había escrito. Me arrepiento Robb, pero no pude evitarlo.

-No importa. –dijo Robb, pensando en que si él hubiera estado en el lugar del caballero hubiera hecho lo mismo. –Dámela Edric, ya no soporto más tanta incertidumbre.

El Señor de Invernalia recibió la carta de las manos de su amigo. Tras ello la leyó lo más rápidamente posible. Cuando término, la dejo caer sobre la mesa.

Miró a todos los presentes antes de hablar, preocupado.

-Son noticias de Bastión de Tormentas. –comenzó el norteño, sobrepasado por todo lo que estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo. –Renly Baratheon está muerto… y Stannis se dirige con su ejército a Desembarco del Rey.

-*-*-*-*.

**Una semana después – cercanías de Septo de Piedra.**

-Deberíamos volver Robb, ya nos alejamos bastante del pueblo y no creo que quede mucho tiempo antes de que anochezca. –dijo Edric mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su caballo. El animal estaba nervioso, al igual que la mayoría de las monturas del grupo de jinetes que lideraba Robb.

Normalmente no sería algo tan extraño debido a la presencia permanente del inmenso huargo del Señor de Invernalia. Pero en esta ocasión incluso el mismo lobo parecía estar intranquilo, y Robb no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Con la noticia del inminente ataque de Stannis a la capital, los líderes de la alianza finalmente habían decidido dividir sus fuerzas. Una parte se quedaría en Harrenhal, los señores del Valle irían al este para recuperar Poza de la Doncella, y Robb junto al Pez Negro liderarían a un ejército de norteños y ribereños en la búsqueda del ejército Lannister que estaba atacando el sur de las Tierras de los Ríos.

Tal decisión solo se había podido lograr tras una discusión bastante larga, en la que hombres como Lyn Corbray habían intentado hasta el último momento convencer a sus pares de lo contrario. Pero al final se había alcanzado un consenso y afortunadamente los señores lo habían respetado. Dejarían que los Lannister y Stannis se mataran entre ellos, esperando al sobreviviente para enfrentarse a él.

El horror que habían visto en los alrededores de Harrenhal al principio de la guerra lo volvían a ver ahora al oeste del Ojo de Dioses. Atranta, Torreón Bellota, Cascada del Volantinero y todas las aldeas que había en la zona habían sido quemadas y sus habitantes pasados por la espada. Lord Smallwood y Lord Vance estaban con sus soldados junto al ejército de Edmure en Aguasdulces, así que no pudieron hacer mucho para detener a los hombres de Ser Gregor.

Lady Smallwood y su hija afortunadamente habían huido a Septo de Piedra cuando recibieron noticias de lo que había ocurrido en los vados, no estando presente cuando la Montaña saqueó su castillo… pero de los Vance no se sabía nada. No había quedado una sola alma entre las ruinas de Atranta.

El último pueblo de importancia que quedaba en pie en la zona era Septo de Piedra, y ahí era donde el ejército de Robb se había dirigido. Habían acampado por tres días antes de que el Pez Negro partiera junto a mitad de sus soldados a recuperar los vados del Forca Roja, quedando Robb con poco menos de diez mil hombres para defender y patrullar los alrededores de Septo de Piedra.

La ausencia de noticias había llevado al aburrimiento al norteño, por lo que había decidido encabezar algunas de las partidas de jinetes que patrullaban las tierras de nadie entre el Aguasnegras y Alto Corazón. Algunos podían calificar tal decisión como arriesgada, pero Robb consideraba que era su deber como Señor de Invernalia.

Esta jornada había partido con poco más de cien jinetes, entre los que se contaban Edric, Theon, Domeric, Pequeño Jon, Daryn Hornwood, Torrhen Karstark y Olyvar Frey. Bran había partido junto al Pez Negro a recuperar los vados, por lo que Viento Gris era el único huargo presente.

Se habían dirigido al sur, bordeando uno de los afluentes del Aguasnegras. La zona estaba llena de árboles que bloqueaban la vista, por lo que para advertirles de algún peligro el norteño confiaba más en los sentidos de Viento Gris que en los ojos de sus vigías.

-¿Qué sucede Dayne? ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? –se burló Theon, mirando divertido al dorniense. Robb sabía que ambos se llevaban mal, pero se había disculpado hace poco con Theon y no quería tener que volver a enojarse con el hijo del hierro, así que guardó silencio frente a sus palabras. –Es bastante irónico considerando que quieres ser una "Espada del Amanecer".

Torrhen, Olyvar y el Pequeño Jon se rieron por el chiste del Greyjoy, pero el resto de sus compañeros guardó silencio. El propio dorniense ignoró tales palabras y miró a Robb esperando por una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Solo un poco más Ned. –le respondió el norteño. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse frente al nerviosismo de Viento Gris. Robb no lo podía explicar, pero juraría que podía sentir la ansiedad del huargo como si fuera propia, lo que le causaba curiosidad y le asustaba al mismo tiempo.

"Es casi como esa vez que me vi durmiendo, cuando después desperté y vi a Viento Gris en el lugar donde…", el norteño alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró para continuar hablando a Edric, que lo miraba extrañado.

-Debería haber un puente un poco más abajo en el río, quiero llegar ahí antes de volver. –le dijo finalmente. La respuesta pareció dejar satisfecho al dorniense, quién le dirigió una última mirada curiosa antes de volver a concentrarse en su caballo.

A Robb le costaba mantener su mente alejada de pensamientos sobre su huargo, así que agradeció sinceramente cuando Theon se acercó a él para comenzar a charlar.

-Relájate un poco Robb, Ysilla Royce no está aquí para verte como abandonas tu expresión solemne. –le dijo Theon, sonriéndole.

El norteño se maldijo a si mismo cuando se sonrojó. Había compartido bastante con la hija de Lord Royce en el tiempo en que habían viajado de Puerto Gaviota a Harrenhal, aprendiendo mucho sobre ella. Podía decir que era una persona con una empatía que resultaba envidiable, una dulzura que no caía en la ingenuidad, y una fortaleza mucho mayor a la que aparentaba su grácil apariencia exterior.

Una persona con la que no detestaría compartir el resto de su vida, si se era sincero.

Es por eso que se había lamentado cuando Ysilla se quedó tras los muros de Harrenhal mientras él tenía que dejar la fortaleza para viajar al suroeste. Todo el ejército había visto cómo se fue a despedir de ella antes de partir, solicitándole una prenda para llevar como favor en las batallas futuras.

-Sed fuerte mi señor. –le había dicho mientras ataba un listón a su brazo, un poco ruborizada frente a las miradas que los hombres del ejército le dirigían mientras hacía tal cosa.

-Lo seré mi señora, por mi familia…y por vos. –le había respondido Robb, observándola fijamente para ver como reaccionaba.

La muchacha se había puesto aún más roja y había apartado la vista por un instante, pero rápidamente se había controlado y le había dirigido una de las sonrisas más amplias que el norteño había recibido en su vida.

Definitivamente Theon era un buen maestro en el arte de contentar mujeres.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando el hijo del hierro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Y bien? –dijo el Greyjoy, mirando expectante a su amigo.

-¿Y bien qué? –preguntó el norteño, confundido.

-¿Pensaste en mi propuesta? –pregunto Theon, con una expectación apenas contenida.

-Ahhh, eso. –masculló Robb, incómodo.

Theon venía pidiéndole hace semanas que le permitiera volver a las Islas de Hierro para reunirse con su padre. Le había jurado que podría convencerlo que se aliara con ellos, dándoles el control de la Flota de Hierro para atacar las Tierras del Oeste. Tywin Lannister se vería obligado a defender su hogar si es que no quería perder el apoyo de sus vasallos, lo que les permitiría terminar la guerra mucho más rápido.

La idea era más que tentadora, pero Robb tenía un mal presentimiento cada vez que pensaba en ella. Es por eso que le había respondido con evasivas a su amigo, evitando negarle o permitirle el permiso para su plan.

-Lo he pensado Theon, pero todavía no tomo una decisión al respecto. –dijo finalmente norteño, sin poder mirar a los ojos a su amigo. La cara del Greyjoy se entristeció al escucharlo.

-Ah bueno. –murmuró Theon, sin poder esconder la desilusión en su voz. –Pues avísame cuando lo hagas. Volver a ver las torres de Pyke y a mi familia es algo que me quita el sueño.

"Tengo serias dudas sobre si tu familia te extraña tanto como tú a ellos", pensó Robb recordando lo que su difunto padre le había contado sobre la familia Greyjoy. De todos modos las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron otras.

-Lo haré Theon, no lo dudes.

Siguieron cabalgando en silencio. Atravesaron arroyos y subieron una colina mientras buscaban el dichoso puente. Con cada metro que avanzaban la ansiedad de Viento Gris aumentaba.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina, pudieron divisar el puente que estaban buscando a no más de doscientos metros. Fue en ese instante cuando el huargo salió disparado en esa dirección, ignorando los llamados de Robb. El lobo se detuvo justo antes de cruzar el puente, gruñendo con el lomo arqueado mientras miraba a los bosques de la ribera contraria.

-Debe haber olido algo. –dijo Domeric, tan inexpresivamente como siempre. –Deberías ordenarle a un par de hombres que se adelantaran para reconocer el terreno.

Eso hizo. La otra ribera del río estaba tan cubierta de árboles como la propia, así que no podían ver lo que había ahí a la distancia en la que se encontraban. Un par de jinetes se separaron y cruzaron el puente antes que ellos, mientras el resto del grupo esperaba atento su vuelta al otro lado del curso de agua.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que los exploradores volvieran,

-Lord Robb. –le dijo uno, apenas deteniéndose para recuperar la respiración. –Hay soldados muertos en un claro de bosque que hay más adelante. Son muchísimos, casi un centenar.

-¿Que blasones tenían? –preguntó Robb, tenso por lo que había escuchado. Se había adelantado hasta encontrarse con Viento Gris, pero el lobo no lo tomaba en cuenta mientras continuaba vigilando el otro lado del río.

-Casas vasallas a los Lannister. –respondió el jinete. – No soy un experto en heráldica, pero todos tenían capas rojas que no dejaban duda de ello.

-¿Vieron algo más? –preguntó Domeric, que había apeado su caballo para colocarse al lado del Stark. Al igual que el caballo de Edric su montura no quería obedecerlo por temor al huargo, pero el control del Bolton era mucho más firme y logró forzarlo a obedecer.

-No, mi señor. No avanzamos más allá del claro. –respondió.

-Esto me da mala espina. –dijo Theon, jugueteando con el arco que llevaba colgado.

-A mí también. –añadió Edric, una expresión de preocupación en sus facciones.

Robb se detuvo a pensar un momento. Lo más seguro era volver a Septo de Piedra y volver con aún más hombres para investigar, pero no podía hacerlo sin quedar como un cobarde frente a los soldados que lo acompañaban ahora. Dom, Ned, Theon y sus otros amigos cercanos lo entenderían, pero no estaba seguro del resto. Había casi un centenar de hombres con él y si hacía algo así pronto serían cien bocas contando lo sucedido al resto de su ejército. La batalla de Puerto Gaviota le había otorgado una reputación que no quería perder.

Es por eso que decidió no tomar en cuenta sus instintos, que le gritaban peligro.

-Tenemos a casi cien hombres con nosotros. –dijo Robb, mirando a todos y nadie al mismo tiempo. –Creo que son suficientes como para cruzar el río sin tanto miedo.

Tanto Dom como Ned trataron de interrumpirlo, pero antes de eso continuó hablando en un tono que no dejaba espacio a discusiones.

-Aseguraremos el puente e investigaremos que mató a esos Lannister, es mi última palabra. –ordenó.

Sus hombres se apresuraron a obedecer. Viento Gris lo miró un instante dudoso, pero aun así siguió a su amo. Cuando la mayoría de sus hombres cruzó al otro lado le ordenó a Daryn y a unos arqueros que se quedaran cuidándolo mientras el resto se avanzaba. El heredero Hornwood se había molestado un poco por ello, pero Robb lo calmó con unas palabras.

-Volveremos pronto Daryn, y de todos modos tampoco te perderás de mucho. No encontraremos mucha gloria al revisar unos cuantos cadáveres. –le dijo al joven norteño.

"Además estoy que tu padre también preferiría que te arriesgaras lo menos posible, eres su único hijo.", pensó el Señor de Invernalia, sin decirlo.

Tras ello avanzó junto a los ochenta hombres que le quedaban en la dirección que los exploradores le habían indicado. Viento Gris avanzaba por detrás de ello, parando cada pocos instantes para olfatear y vigilar las profundidades del oscuro bosque.

"Hay alguien observándonos" pensó, arrepintiéndose por un instante por el orgullo que lo había llevado a cruzar el río en primer lugar. De todos modos no dijo nada mientras recorría los últimos metros que faltaban antes de llegar al claro. Cuando llegó a él la luz del sol poniente le llegó de improviso, encegueciéndolo momentáneamente.

Contuvo la respiración al recuperar la vista. Realmente había muchos cadáveres con capas rojas y leones bordados en los petos.

La mayoría mostraban su causa de muerte, con sangrientos cortes expuestos en sus cuerpos. Algunos tenían lanzas clavadas y a otros les faltaban extremidades… pero también había algunos que no mostraban herida alguna, lo que llamó profundamente su atención.

Llamó a uno de los exploradores mientras el resto de sus hombres desmontaba y se repartía por el claro para formar un perímetro, al tiempo que estudiaban los cadáveres.

-¿Encontraron el cuerpo del líder de estos hombres o alguna señal de que explique qué pasó? –preguntó el norteño mientras desmontaba, observando como Viento Gris arribaba al claro con la cola entre las piernas. El lobo miró en todas direcciones antes de acercarse curioso a un cadáver, uno de un soldado Lannister que estaba acostado boca abajo.

-No mi señor, os dije que no nos detuvimos mucho tiempo para poder volver lo antes posible a contar lo que habíamos visto. –le respondió el explorador, un poco atemorizado. –Si queréis, puedo comenzar a buscar ahora mismo el cuerpo del líder de estos hombres.

-Hacedlo. –ordenó Robb, mirando como su lobo comenzaba a oler el cadáver del soldado. –También mandad a algunos jinetes a vigilar los alrededores, no quiero que seamos sorprendidos.

-Como ordene mi señor. –respondió el soldado con una reverencia, se apresuró a alejarse para cumplir con sus órdenes. Un par de jinetes acaba de salir del claro para adentrarse al bosque cuando Viento Gris comenzó a gruñir. Robb se giró para mirar a su lobo.

-¿Qué sucede Viento Gris? –preguntó el norteño, mientras su propio vello se erizaba al sentir el fuerte torrente de emociones que su lobo había recibido. Domeric, Theon y otros hombres de su guardia se giraron también para observarlos.

Viento Gris seguía gruñendo mientras olía el cuerpo del soldado Lannister, incluso intentando moverlo con una de sus zarpas. Robb se acercó para estudiar más detenidamente dicho cadáver. Se dio cuenta que era uno de los que no mostraba la herida que lo había asesinado, aunque probablemente se debía a que estaba boca abajo.

Su lobo no le prestó atención mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvo a un lado Robb se arrodilló y viendo los intentos del huargo, lo ayudó a dar vuelta el cuerpo. Era un soldado moreno, con una calvicie incipiente y unas facciones que no permitían adivinar su edad. Estaba buscándole alguna herida cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

En el pecho no tenía bordado el escudo rojo y dorado de un león, sino que uno amarillo con tres perros.

El escudo Clegane, el escudo de los hombres de La Montaña.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando dos cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Primero Viento Gris lanzó una dentellada a uno de los brazos del cadáver, el cual sorpresivamente comenzó a moverse y a gritar de dolor. Al mismo tiempo alguien lo agarró y lo alejó del cuerpo, mientras el norteño escuchaba gritos de sorpresa a su alrededor.

-Está vivo. –señaló un incrédulo Robb, dándose cuenta de que era Domeric quién lo había alejado. –Como pu…

-¡Es una trampa Robb! –dijo el Bolton, al tiempo que se lanzaba con su espada desenvainada para terminar con el soldado que no estaba tan muerto. El hombre de la Montaña estaba muy ocupado intentado sacarse a Viento Gris de encima, así que no pudo hacer nada para esquivar la espada que lo atravesó, convirtiéndolo en un muerto real.

Pero Robb no pudo observar mucho más ello, porque en ese instante pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como varios cuerpos de los soldados que pensaba que estaban muertos se levantaban para atacar a los norteños. Algunos estaban cubiertos de sangre, pero la mayoría eran aquellos que había observado con sospecha por lo indemnes que estaban. El más cercano a ellos se levantó y cargó con un hacha sangrienta contra el Señor de Invernalia, pero se detuvo cuando una flecha de Theon le atravesó la cara.

Robb le hizo un ademán de agradecimiento a Theon antes de desenvainar su espada y dirigirse al hombre de La Montaña que estaba más cercano a él. Este era un hombre viejo con los hombros caídos, pero que demostró tener aún habilidad con las armas cuando le abrió el torso de un lado a otro a uno de los soldados de Robb. Estaba aún sonriendo por su éxito cuando Robb le atravesó la espalda con su propia espada.

La mayoría de los falsos muertos fueron derrotados, con lo que la situación pareció controlarse… hasta que más soldados Lannister comenzaron a salir desde los árboles que había alrededor del claro. En ese momento el caos se desató, mezclándose los alaridos de los hombres moribundos, el ruido de las armas al chocar y los gritos de los caballos. Los invasores intentaban cercar y hacer retroceder a los hombres de Robb, que a duras penas lograban resistirlos. Aún con los feroces que eran los norteños la emboscada los había tomado por sorpresa.

La adrenalina se apoderó de Robb, para quién el mundo se redujo a los soldados contra los que peleaba. Podría haber jurado que el tiempo se ralentizaba mientras esquivaba los golpes de sus enemigos y atacaba con los propios. Recurrió a todas las enseñanzas de su padre y de Ser Rodrik para lograr mantenerse vivo, y aun así hubiera muerto si no fuera porque su retaguardia estaba cubierta por sus amigos y Viento Gris, que se lanzaba contra cada Lannister que se acercaba a la espalda de su amo.

Finalmente los norteños lograron romper el momentum de la marea amarilla y escarlata, con lo que poco a poco comenzaron a recuperar el terreno perdido. Tras decapitar a un enemigo, Robb se permitió un momento para ver cómo le iba a sus amigos.

Theon lanzaba flecha tras flecha a pocos metros de él. Un poco más allá, Ned estaba luchando parejamente con un soldado rubio que no podía tener más de treinta años, quién intentaba hablar con el dorniense mientras cruzaban sus espadas tratando de desconcentrarlo. Estaba en uno de esos intentos cuando Domeric se le acercó por la espalda, desconcentrándolo a él. Edric no desaprovechó su oportunidad y le abrió el vientre con un golpe de su espada, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El dorniense agradeció al Bolton con un ademán antes de comenzar a buscar otro adversario.

Quedaban menos de quince Lannister contra más de cuarenta norteños. Robb se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver como sus hombres estaban por ganar la batalla… hasta que nuevamente fue asaltado por la mente de Viento Gris. Al cerrar los ojos sintió los sentidos del lobo complementando los propios, escuchando al igual que él como debajo de los gritos de los hombres y el ruido del choque del acero, había otro sonido, uno mucho más grave y constante.

El sonido que emitían las pisadas de caballos acercándose.

Robb abrió los ojos y pudo ver justo a tiempo como los primeros jinetes llegaban al otro extremo del claro… y cuando lo hizo sintió como si una daga de hielo hubiera atravesado su estómago.

Porque el líder de los recién llegados era un hombre más grande que Hodor, y su gigantesca armadura y el blasón amarillo que llevaba en su pecho no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su identidad.

Ser Gregor Clegane miró con desprecio a los muertos que había delante suyo antes de bajar la visera de su yelmo y desmontar, siendo imitado por los hombres que le acompañaban. Ya había más de medio centenar y con cada momento llegaban más.

Representaban a casi todos los tipos de hombres conocidos, había dothrakis, pálidos lysenos, un tyroshi con el pelo verde, morenos dornienses, un hombre en ropas de septón e incluso un bufón.

Pero los dos que estaban a los lados de La Montaña eran quienes destacaban por sobre el resto. Uno era hombre alto con una larga barba de chivo y un yelmo en forma de cabra… y el otro estaba cubierto completamente de acero, con un yelmo que tapaba su cara pero no evitaba mostrar la cascada de pelo plateado que caía por su espalda.

La batalla se había detenido, los norteños se estaban reagrupando mientras los pocos soldados Lannister que quedaban huían en dirección a los recién llegados. De poco les sirvió, porque Robb vio horrorizado como La Montaña casi partió en dos al primero que se le acercó, siendo el resto de los sobrevivientes similarmente asesinado en pocos segundos.

-Esos no son soldados Lannister. –murmuró Edric, observando casi con temor a los recién llegados. El dorniense sangraba de un corte en el brazo, pero además de eso parecía estar bien.

-Son mercenarios, me atrevería a apostar que la Compañía Audaz. –le respondió Domeric. El Bolton estaba indemne hasta el momento, aun estando cubierto de cabeza a los pies con la sangre de sus enemigos.

En ese momento el gigante de acero le apuntó con un dedo, su voz resonando a través del acero aún a esa distancia.

-El Stark es mío, maten al resto.

Los mercenarios salieron corriendo en su dirección, gritando maldiciones en una docena de lenguas. Sus hombres lo rodearon en un anillo de acero, eran cuarenta contra más de cien y los metros que los separaban se reducían con cada instante.

-¡Robb, tienes que huir! –le urgió Ned, aferrándolo mientras lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. El norteño lo miró por un instante con tristeza, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No Ned, estamos aquí por culpa mía. No me salvaré mientras ustedes mueren.

-Una decisión noble. –dijo Domeric, inquietantemente tranquilo frente a la situación. El Bolton incluso se permitió suspirar antes de observarlo con sus incoloros ojos –Moriré a tu lado de ser necesario Robb, tan solo ruego a los dioses que tu tío y Lord Royce logren salvar a Sansa.

-Lo harán, no lo dudes. –respondió Robb.

Unos segundos después, los primeros mercenarios chocaron contra los norteños. Estos últimos se habían logrado organizar en filas, así que el impacto no fue tan catastrófico como podría haber sido. Un muro de escudos logró resistir los primeros golpes de espadas, hachas y arakhs, pero pronto los escudos fueron cambiados por armas propias. Si iban a morir, los norteños se llevarían a todos los enemigos que pudieran junto a ellos.

El caos se desató nuevamente en el claro del bosque. Hombres luchaban por sus vidas al tiempo que intentaban evitar tropezar con las ramas y los cuerpos de los caídos que había en el suelo.

Robb se unió a la batalla, matando por sorpresa a un dothraki que estaba peleando con Theon. A su lado Torrhen Karstark y Olyvar Frey luchaban contra tres dornienses, el Pequeño Jon peleaba parejamente con un hachero tyroshi, Domeric trataba de golpear con su acero al bufón que lo mantenía a distancia con un látigo, y Ned Dayne hacía lo propio con uno de los lysenos.

Robb pronto se encontró enfrentándose a varios enemigos a la vez, pero con la ayuda de Theon y Viento Gris logró resistirlos. Lograron matar a varios antes de que las lanzas y espadas de los mercenarios lo separaran de su huargo, que tuvo que alejarse unos metros para evitar ser asesinado. Pese a lo inverosímil de la situación el norteño casi estaba sonriendo, era verdad lo que decían de que un hombre nunca se sentía tan vivo como en el frenesí de la batalla.

Tras matar al enemigo de turno, el Señor de Invernalia se giró para mirar a sus hombres. Todavía le quedaban más de una treintena, y los que habían muerto se habían llevado al doble de su número con ellos. Era una batalla que podría recordarse en una canción. "La última resistencia del Joven Lobo" hasta el nombre sonaba bien.

Incluso se permitió un poco de esperanza al ver como los mercenarios comenzaban a flaquear… pero en ese instante se unió a la batalla el resto de ellos, incluyendo a La Montaña.

Ser Gregor arremetió montado en su gigantesco caballo, atravesando a los norteños como un cuchillo caliente lo haría por mantequilla. Fue una fuerza imparable hasta que uno de los norteños logró atravesar su montura con una lanza de guerra, matándola y derribando a La Montaña. Si hubiera sido un torneo eso hubiera significado su derrota… pero esto era una batalla de verdad, y el gigante de acero pronto se levantó para continuar a pie con su matanza.

Los pocos norteños que intentaron inmiscuirse en su camino pronto murieron. Robb vio horrorizado como Olyvar Frey trató de atacar con un hacha al gigante, solo para que ser partido en dos por el mandoble de acero del caballero. Torrhen Karstark lanzó un grito de rabia y trató de vengar a su amigo, pero solo cruzó su espada un par de veces con Clegane antes que este lo golpeara con un gigantesco puño de acero en la cara, los huesos del norteño sonando al romperse.

Torrhen cayó al suelo, quedando solo el Pequeño Jon entre Clegane y el Señor de Invernalia. El heredero Umber no perdió el tiempo y atacó con su propio espadón al otro gigante, siendo el primer obstáculo serio al hasta entonces imparable avance de La Montaña.

Robb se dio cuenta de que los mercenarios trataban de alejarlo de los norteños que aún le quedaban. Vio como el caballero con la cascada de pelo plateado buscó directamente a Edric para enfrentarse a él, lanzándole golpe tras golpe mientras lo hacía retroceder y alejarse del Señor de Invernalia. Domeric había logrado matar al bufón y ahora se enfrentaba al hombre con la barbilla de chivo, que parecía tener dificultades en mantener al Bolton ocupado. El resto de sus hombres estaba enfrentando situaciones parecidas.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito de dolor particularmente fuerte. El Señor de Invernalia giró su vista y vio como el brazo de la espada de Pequeño Jon volaba por los aires mientras el norteño caía de rodillas, justo antes de ser rematado por La Montaña. Tras ello Ser Gregor paró por un instante para ubicar al Stark, y cuando lo hizo comenzó a recorrer los últimos metros que lo separaban, el suelo temblando con cada paso del gigante de acero.

Robb estaba por lanzarse hacia adelante para enfrentarlo, con la esperanza de que su velocidad y agilidad compensaran la fuerza que el gigante tenía, pero todavía estaba a unos metros de él cuando vio como Viento Gris se le adelantaba. El huargo saltó sobre el pecho de Ser Gregor e hizo que se tambaleara, pero no logró derribarlo. Clegane trató de matar al lobo con su espada, pero el animal logró esquivar sus golpes.

Ser Gregor se había desconcentrado, con lo que el norteño vio su oportunidad. Se lanzó contra él y conectó su espada con el brazo del caballero, pero fue inútil, la armadura era demasiado gruesa. Apenas logró saltar hacia atrás para evitar un golpe del gigante que le hubiera arrancado la mitad de la cara.

Repitieron tal movimiento varias veces. Ser Gregor trataba de alcanzar al norteño, pero tenía que detenerse al ser atacado por Viento Gris en los costados. Robb aprovechaba de golpear al gigante, pero no tenía mucho éxito por su armadura. Logró sacarle cortarle en un par de ocasiones en las uniones de los brazos y los hombros, pero eran heridas superficiales que La Montaña parecía no tomar en cuenta.

Pero la fortuna del norteño no duraría para siempre. Clegane cambió de táctica y para horror de Robb, logró atrapar a Viento Gris en una de sus embestidas, lanzando al lobo por los aires como si fuera un juguete. El huargo no pudo hacer nada para evitar golpearse con muchísima fuerza con el tronco de uno de los árboles del linde del claro, rompiéndose algún hueso en el proceso y quedando casi totalmente incapaz de pararse. El animal aulló de dolor que Robb sintió como propio.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por su lobo, porque en ese mismo instante la Montaña aprovechó su confusión y cruzó la distancia que los separaba, lanzando un golpe que Robb se vio obligado a bloquear y no esquivar. Sus brazos gritaron de dolor con la fuerza del golpe, pero logró resistirlo. Tras ello se lanzó hacia un lado para alejarse de Clegane, quién lo maldecía mientras intentaba alcanzarlo nuevamente.

La batalla rugía con menos intensidad a su alrededor, pero Robb no podía notarlo, el mundo se había reducido a él y La Montaña. El inmenso caballero estaba mucho más descansado que el norteño, que ya sentía dolor en las piernas por todo el tiempo que llevaba esquivando sus golpes. Finalmente no pudo seguir corriendo y se dio vuelta para enfrentar al gigante.

Sus espadas se cruzaron una y otra vez. La inmensa fuerza de Clegane era contrastada por la adrenalina y la desesperación del norteño. La situación siguió así hasta que Robb logró quitarle el yelmo al gigante con un golpe ascendente de su espada.

Clegane respondió con un golpe descendente que Robb recibió de forma errónea, su espada rompiéndose en mil pedazos y el norteño cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Fue golpeado en la mejilla por uno de los trozos de acero que salieron disparados, haciéndole un corte que se unía a la docena que ya tenía en su cuerpo. Entre el dolor y la sensación de la sangre caliente corriendo por su cara, Robb logró reaccionar y tirarse a un lado, justo antes de que la espada de Ser Gregor se clavara en el lugar donde había estado.

Mientras el gigante trataba de liberar su mandoble de la tierra, el norteño buscó desesperado alguna arma que tomar entre los cuerpos de los caídos, pero solo alcanzó a tomar un escudo antes de que La Montaña fuera por él. La madera resistió los golpes del espadón, pero se trizaba cada vez más con cada uno de ellos. Robb sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ser Gregor también lo sabía, y se burlaba de él mientras lo golpeaba.

-Creo que cuando esto termine me haré una bonita capa con la piel de tu huargo. –le dijo, con una sonrisa en su cara de pesadilla. –El invierno se acerca, aunque no vivirás para verlo.

El gigante soltó su espada, pero no porque pensaba perdonar al norteño. Lo hizo para agarrar con ambos brazos el escudo de Robb con el norteño aún aferrado a él, lanzándolo lejos con su fuerza sobrehumana. El hombro de Robb explotó de dolor y el norteño gritó y cerró los ojos por el suplicio. Volvió a abrirlos para ver como Clegane tomaba su espada para rematarlo.

Pero en ese instante alguien se interpuso entre ambos.

Theon nunca había sido un gran espadachín, en Invernalia siempre había demostrado que lo suyo era el arco. Pero su carcaj hace mucho que estaba vacío, así que una espada el arma que sostenían sus manos al interponerse entre Robb y La Montaña. Clegane lo miró un instante como si fuera un insecto particularmente molesto antes de atacarlo.

El Greyjoy logró resistir el golpe, incluso contraatacando al gigante de acero luego de ello. Pero el hombre del hierro no tuvo mayor éxito que Robb, ya que la armadura de Ser Gregor era demasiado gruesa como para ser atravesada por simple espada, y el gigante se encargaba de proteger su cara descubierta. Pronto Theon se tuvo que volver a la defensiva, esquivando golpes tal como Robb lo había hecho antes que él.

Pero no duró tanto como el norteño antes de verse sobrepasado, y a diferencia de este, no logró reaccionar a tiempo cuando su espada se rompió por la fuerza de los golpes de Ser Gregor.

Para Robb el tiempo se detuvo. Gracias a los sentidos de Viento Gris pudo percibir el sonido de un nuevo grupo de jinetes que se acercaba al claro, pero en lo único que podía pensar en ese instante era en Theon, interponiéndose desarmado entre él y La Montaña.

Quizás fueron apenas unos segundos, pero el norteño los recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Porque fue entonces cuando La Montaña lanzó un golpe a Theon que lo rasgó del hombro a la cintura.

Robb gritó mientras su amigo caía al suelo, su sangre bañando la ya roja hierba del claro. Gregor Clegane avanzó para matarlo de una vez por todas, pero al último instante se dio vuelta.

Justo a tiempo para que un jinete con el blasón de un rayo púrpura lo atravesara con una lanza de guerra.

La Montaña gritó de dolor. La fuerza del impacto había hecho que el caballero cayera de su montura, pero su lanza, pese a romperse en el proceso, había logrado atravesar la armadura del gigante.

La punta de hierro estaba aún clavada en su pecho, palpitando con cada movimiento de Clegane. El gigante se la arrancó con otro alarido de dolor mientras un chorro de sangre caliente salió de su herida, pero aun así se preparó para encarar a su nuevo contrincante.

El caballero que había llegado a la ayuda del norteño pronto se encontró con más aliados. Unos ensangrentados Domeric y Edric se pusieron a sus costados, coordinando sus ataques a Ser Gregor con los del recién llegado. El gigante era un guerrero monstruoso, pero aun así estaba rápidamente perdiendo terreno frente a sus nuevos enemigos. Sus golpes eran cada vez más imprecisos y recibía más cortes con cada segundo que pasaba.

Aunque eso no era de mucho consuelo para Robb, que ajeno a la pelea se lanzó al caído Theon.

-¡Theon! –aulló el norteño, arrodillándose al lado de su amigo con lágrimas en sus ojos. El sonido de la batalla ya estaba menguando, salvo por Clegane y sus tres contrincantes. Theon abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Robb, lo que le dio esperanzas al norteño…pero una mirada a su herida le bastó para darse cuenta de que no viviría mucho más.

El Greyjoy no necesitaba mirarse la herida para saberlo. Aferró la mano de Robb, intentando esgrimir una sonrisa entre el agonizante dolor que sentía.

-Está bien Robb –murmuró Theon, sangre brotando de su boca mientras trataba de hablar. –Todos los hombres mueren, y hay peores formas de partir... –el Greyjoy tosió antes de seguir.-…que dando la vida por un amigo.

-No vas a morir Theon. –dijo Robb, apenas pudiendo contener el llanto. –Te sanarás e irás a Pyke. Cuando tu padre muera serás Señor de las Islas de Hierro y seremos aliados, tus hijos se casarán con los míos y nuestra amistad nunca terminará.

El agonizante Theon sonrío por las palabras de su amigo, quebrando en el proceso el corazón del norteño. Robb casi no se dio cuenta cuando el herido Viento Gris se arrastró lastimosamente hacia su posición, lamiendo la cara del Greyjoy para limpiarla.

Theon apretó con más fuerza la mano del norteño.

-Mi padre tratará de vengarse contra ti, aunque mi asesino haya sido un Lannister. –la desesperación de las palabras del hijo del hierro eran prueba de que creía totalmente en lo que estaba diciendo. –Protege Invernalia y a tus hermanos, Robb.

-Tú también eres mi hermano Theon. –dijo Robb, asintiendo frente a las palabras del Greyjoy.

-¿Ahora y siempre? –preguntó con esperanza el moribundo Greyjoy.

-Ahora y siempre, hasta mi último aliento. –respondió solemnemente el norteño. Aferró la mano de su amigo hasta que el hijo del hierro expiró, su cara mostrando una expresión de paz en el final.

No había pasado ni un instante desde que Theon había muerto cuando el suelo se remeció.

La inmensa figura de Ser Gregor Clegane se había desplomado de espaldas, incapaz de seguir peleando luego de los incontables golpes que sus contrincantes le habían infringido. El caballero sangraba de medio centenar de cortes de espada y del inmenso agujero que le había dejado el golpe de lanza, que podría haber matado instantáneamente a un hombre más débil que él.

El gigante aún vivía, pero su agitada respiración indicaba que estaba próximo a la muerte. Sobre él se elevaban sangrientas figuras de sus tres verdugos: Domeric, Edric y un caballero que el norteño no conocía, aunque su blasón lo marcaba como un Dondarrion.

El norteño avanzó en silencio para colocarse al lado de la Montaña caída, Viento Gris tratando de seguirlo penosamente. El mismo Robb tenía una expresión tan fría como el hielo marcada en sus facciones, el dolor de su hombro y sus heridas olvidado momentáneamente.

Al llegar al lado de Ser Gregor, Robb lo miró con despreció por un instante. La bestia de los Lannister había matado a sus amigos hoy y a muchos otros inocentes antes de ellos, en un rastro de sangre que se extendía hasta los hijos de Rhaegar Targaryen en la Rebelión.

Salvo Lord Tywin, nadie lo extrañaría.

El caballero abrió los ojos para mirar al norteño, pero Robb no vio miedo en ellos, solo furia y sed de sangre. Incluso trató de atraparlo con uno de sus brazos para envolverlo en un abrazo mortal, pero la espada que el norteño llevó a su cuello descubierto le hizo desistir del intento.

El caballero lo maldijo con rabia.

-Eres débil Stark, no eres un verdadero hombre. –sonrío con su cara sangrienta, de una forma parecida y diferente al mismo tiempo a como lo había hecho Theon unos minutos atrás. –Mátame, pero los Lannister ganarán la guerra. Lord Tywin tiene más bestias como yo y no tienes el valor necesario como para detenerlas.

-Mataré a todas las bestias como tú. –respondió Robb, en una voz sorprendemente tranquila. –Sean diez o diez mil, las mataré a todas. El invierno se acerca para Lord Tywin, Clegane… pero contigo. –el norteño esgrimió una sonrisa maligna. –Ya llegó.

Antes de que Ser Gregor pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Robb le atravesó el cuello con su espada. El inmenso gigante se revolvió intentando atrapar a Robb con sus brazos, pero el norteño siguió sosteniendo firmemente su espada, impidiendo que Clegane lograra levantarse para alcanzarlo. Pronto toda fuerza abandonó el cuerpo del gigante de acero, muriendo de una vez por todas.

Robb se mantuvo en tal posición hasta que la última luz abandonó los ojos de su enemigo, y aun cuando lo hizo siguió en ella.

Había ganado la batalla, pero el costo había sido demasiado grande.

Y no podía evitar sentirse vacío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA 2: Quizás (solo quizás) me demoraré un poco más en escribir el siguiente capitulo. En parte porque los estudios comenzarán a exigirme parte de mi tiempo; también porque me comprometí a escribir un reto para Alas Negras, Palabras Negras; y porque el siguiente capítulo abandonará momentáneamente la trama en la Tierra de los Ríos (con Edric y Robb) para contar la Batalla del Aguasnegras (con Jaime y Monfrod), además que también quiero contar algo de lo que ocurre en Invernalia (con Arya).
> 
> En fin, daré mi máximo esfuerzo, y creo que ya quedó claro que la historia es un proyecto que no abandonaré.
> 
> Gracias por los follows, como siempre, los comentarios y los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Nos vemos :D


	11. La doncella lobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca pensé que este capítulo terminaría siendo tan largo. Originalmente pretendía hacer un capítulo dentro del rango usual (10-12k) en el cual la mitad fuera de Arya y la otra mitad del Aguasnegras, pero al final terminé haciendo 16k solo de Arya. Estuve tentado de partir este capitulo en dos, pero viendo que no resultó muy bien cuando hice eso en los últimos dos capítulos, preferí abstenerme de tal opción.
> 
> También consideré la opción de lanzar este capitulo como una historia independiente, ya que su extensión, el hecho de que su protagonista es diferente a los que había ocupado hasta ahora (Edric, Eddard, Robb, Jaime y Monford) y sobre todo a que no se encuentra con ninguno de ellos (como si ocurría con los otros, salvo ese pequeño trozo de Jaime en "Guerra y Paz") ubican este capítulo casi como un spin-off de la historia original. Finalmente también decidí no hacerlo, pero de que consideré la opción, lo hice.
> 
> El hecho de que Arya es la protagonista excluyente del capítulo me permitió reflejar sus pensamientos y sentimientos de una manera mucho más detallada a como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Estoy completamente satisfecho con el resultado (y espero que ustedes también haha) sobre todo al relacionar a nuestra querida Stark con los diversos personajes con los que interactúa en el capítulo, así que espero replicarlo en el futuro.
> 
> Ahora, hay que aclarar el tiempo de este capítulo: La parte Ø es como una especie de prólogo, por lo que ocurre después de las partes I, II y III. Se puede decir que tales partes son contadas en una especie de racconto. Dicho eso, el resto de las partes son sucesivas. Por lo que I es la ubicada más atrás en el tiempo y V la más reciente.
> 
> (También me atrevería a decir que cada una de las partes es mejor que su antecesora, pero eso lo dejo al gusto de cada uno.)
> 
> Con respecto a la linea de tiempo general, el capítulo abarca desde poco después de "Promesas"... hasta más allá de "y que nazca el hombre", por lo que hay ciertas referencias a sucesos en el sur que todavía no han sido narrados. Obviamente para no spoilear mi propia historia, escribí tales referencias lo más misteriosamente posible.
> 
> Bueno, eso. Como siempre los comentarios siempre se agradecen. Espero que lo disfruten, sobre todo aquellas personas que se han dado el tiempo de dejar algo de cariño.
> 
> PD: El próximo capítulo es la Batalla del Aguasnegras, si o sí.

**Ø**

-Hace mucho que no veía tanta nieve. –murmuró Arya, apretujándose entre las pieles mientras observaba los copos de la blanca sustancia deslizándose entre los árboles del Bosque de Dioses de Invernalia.

Recordaba la última vez que había visto algo parecido, en esa mañana que los hombres de Invernalia habían partido a ajusticiar a un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche. Ese había sido el día en el que Jon había encontrado a Nymeria y a sus hermanos, y en el que había llegado una carta desde el Sur diciendo que Lord Arryn había muerto y que el Rey Robert se dirigía a Invernalia.

Pensar en ello le hizo recordar a su padre, lo que entristeció a la muchacha. Aún no podía dejar de sentir dolor cada vez que se acordaba de él. Quizás nunca lo haría, así que trató rápidamente de pensar en otra cosa. –En el último invierno era más pequeña que Rickon, así que no recuerdo casi nada de él. ¿Acaso esta nevazón significa que el invierno ha vuelto?

-No, mi señora. –respondió la mayor de sus acompañantes, una muchacha solo un poco más alta que ella, pero que tenía la edad de Robb o Jon. -Esta es solo una de las primeras nevadas de otoño. Mayor a las del verano, pero no se puede comparar a las tormentas de invierno. Cuando los vientos invernales soplan incluso en los pantanos del Cuello la nieve llega hasta las rodillas.

-Me gusta la nieve. –dijo Arya, recordando cuando jugaba con sus hermanos lanzándose bolas de la sustancia blanca. No solo le gustaba la nieve, también le gustaba el frío. Una de las cosas que más había detestado de Desembarco del Rey era ese pegajoso calor del que no se podía escapar, ya que incluso las aguas del río eran tibias.

-A mí también me gusta, mi señora.

-¡Deja de decirme mi señora! ¡Somos amigas! –dijo Arya, indignada.

-Como quieras Arya. –respondió Meera Reed con una sonrisa.

Flaca y atlética como la propia Stark, la lacustre se había convertido en la mejor amiga que había tenido en su vida poco después de llegar a Invernalia desde su hogar en la Atalaya de Aguasgrises. Al igual que ella no era una dama noble normal, porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo ensuciarse, correr o luchar con las armas que usualmente estaban reservadas a los hombres.

Meera se arrodilló, reuniendo un poco de nieve entre sus manos. Las sospechas de Arya se confirmaron cuando la lacustre le lanzó una bola de nieve casi perfecta, que no pudo esquivar y le impactó sonoramente en la cara.

La fría sustancia se esparció por sus facciones, congelando el rostro de la norteña y cegándola por un instante. Una dama noble normal hubiera gritado quejándose del frío y de lo indecoroso de la situación… pero Arya Stark no era una dama normal.

Cuando se quitó la nieve de la cara lo primero que hizo buscar con la mirada a la Reed, quién se había quedado paralizada en su lugar, sorprendida por su propia puntería. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Arya recogió un poco de nieve del suelo y la lanzó lo antes posible. No había alcanzado a compactar la sustancia, así que la bola de nieve se desintegró mientras volaba. Aun así gran parte de la fría sustancia llegó al cuerpo de la lacustre, que la recibió entre risas.

-Tienes muy buena puntería Meera, ¿En Aguasgrises también jugaban guerras de nieve cuando eras pequeña? –preguntó la Stark, quitándose los restos de nieve que aún le quedaban en la cara y el pelo.

-Si. Jojen era muy pequeño en el último invierno, pero más de alguna vez jugué con mi padre. La nieve le gusta tanto como a mí. –respondió la delgada joven, jugueteando con la red que llevaba colgada de la cintura.

Unas horas antes había luchado amistosamente contra Nymeria y sorprendentemente le había ganado, atrapando a la loba con la red sin que esta pudiera escapar. Arya casi se había ahogado de la risa por lo ridículo de la situación.

La expresión de Meera se oscureció un poco antes de continuar. –Pero bueno, la nieve y el invierno son cosas diferentes.

-La nieve es buena para los juegos de los niños, pero el invierno es algo que puede matar hasta al más fuerte de los hombres. –anunció una voz solemne a las espaldas de las muchachas.

Jojen Reed se acercó caminando entre los árboles, sus ligeros pasos apenas dejando huellas en la nieve. A pocos metros estaba Nymeria, siguiendo fielmente al joven Reed. El lacustre era más pequeño que su hermana, casi de la misma altura de la norteña. Estaba vestido completamente de verde, desde el abrigo hasta las botas.

Sus ojos miraron fijamente a los de Arya, quién no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraños que eran.

"También son verdes, pero no de un color normal. Nunca he visto a alguien con ojos que se parezcan remotamente a los de Jojen."

Los ojos del lacustre eran de un profundo verde musgo, propios de una persona con mucha más edad que la que realmente tenía. Eso solo reforzaba aún más la imagen que el muchacho proyectaba, ya que Jojen era tan solemne que incluso la Vieja Tata lo llamaba "el pequeño abuelo".

De todos modos a Arya le caía bien, recordándole a Edric por ser alguien que escuchaba más de lo que hablaba. Además el dorniense también tenía un color de ojos extraño, un azul tan oscuro que a veces parecía púrpura. Cuando era pequeña le asustaban un poco, incluso le había preguntado a su padre si acaso eso era prueba de que Edric era un Targaryen.

El difunto Lord Eddard había sonreído y había negado con la cabeza, al tiempo que le revolvía el pelo a la muchacha.

-Casi toda la familia de Edric tiene sus ojos, desde su padre hasta su primo de Ermita Alta. Pero eso no significa que sean de la sangre del dragón. –le había respondido, manteniendo esa expresión amable que parecía reservar solo para ella. –De los Targaryen solo quedan recuerdos…y unos pocos niños cuyos padres murieron.

No había podido seguir hablando con él, porque Jon había llegado corriendo diciendo que el maestre Luwin estaba buscándolo. Su padre le había dado un beso y se había marchado siguiendo a su hermano bastardo.

"Y ahora jamás podré volver a hablar con él, y quizás tampoco podré hacerlo con Jon." pensó tristemente.

Sin casi darse cuenta, se sumergió profundamente en sus memorias.

-*-*-*-*.

**I**

La mañana del día en el que se cumplía un mes de que Robb partiera al sur, un grupo de jinetes había llegado a Invernalia, provenientes del Muro. El corazón de Arya dio un vuelco cuando un guardia fue a darle la noticia a su habitación, corriendo veloz como un ciervo por los pasillos del castillo para llegar lo antes posible al salón donde Ser Rodrik y el maestre Luwin estaban recibiendo a los líderes de los recién llegados.

"Tiene que ser Jon, es el único que puede venir desde el Muro"

Pero no era su hermano bastardo quién la recibió cuando atravesó la puerta de que daba al Gran Salón de Invernalia. Solo eran dos hombres mayores que no conocía, uno con el escudo de los Glover bordado en el jubón, y otro con las ropas negras de la Guardia de la Noche.

El cuervo la miró por un instante con desaprobación, probablemente confundiéndola con una sirvienta por su pelo sin arreglar y ropas informales. Pero el Glover se dio cuenta de quién era y rápidamente se puso en una rodilla para saludarla, siendo imitado por el guardia nocturno.

-Lady Arya. –saludó el hombre de Bosquespeso. La Stark no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de decepción en sus facciones frente a la ausencia de su hermano, pero se obligó a recordar sus cortesías tras la mirada reprobatoria del maestre Luwin, quién estaba de pie junto a Ser Rodrik atrás de los viajeros.

-Lord Glover. –respondió la doncella, con una reverencia propia. -Disculpadme, pero no recuerdo vuestro nombre.

-Robett, mi señora. Y me temo que no soy Lord Glover, ese título recae sobre mi señor hermano. –dijo el norteño, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh. –dijo Arya, enrojeciendo un poco. Se maldijo a si misma por su ignorancia. "Sansa jamás se equivocaría en algo así. Hubiera sido mejor que ella hubiera escapado de Desembarco y yo fuera la que quedó atrás.", pensó no por primera vez.

El hombre de Bosquespeso notó su incomodidad, por lo que rápidamente acudió a su auxilio.

-No os preocupéis por equivocarse en algo tan mínimo. Me parezco bastante a Galbart e incluso nuestras barbas son semejantes. –bromeó, restándole importancia a lo sucedido. –Además mi querido hermano no quiere tener hijos, así que le sucederé como Señor de Bosquespeso si los dioses son buenos.

-Espero que lo sean. –dijo Arya sinceramente. En ese momento su atención se había fijado en el guardia de la noche. Era un hombre viejo que no llamaba la atención, de un rostro tan plano que era fácil de olvidar. De todos modos era obvio que venía del Muro por algún motivo, por lo que la norteña se aclaró la garganta antes de hablarle.

-Bienvenido a Invernalia, Ser…

-Othell Yarwyck, mi señora de Stark. Primer Constructor de la Guardia de la Noche. –se presentó el anciano cuervo.

-Tanto mi hermano mayor como mi madre se encuentran en el sur, y mi hermano menor aún no despierta. Así yo seré la Stark que os dará la hospitalidad de Invernalia como siempre se le dará a un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. –dijo intentando sonreír para cumplir con su papel de anfitriona, mientras el maestre Luwin y Ser Rodrik la miraban aprobatoriamente.

"Esto es una estupidez, lo único que quiero saber es donde está Jon."

Exteriorizó sus pensamientos en su siguiente pregunta.

-No quiero parecer ruda, pero debo decir que estoy muy ansiosa por noticias de mi hermano Jon… _"¿Por qué demonios no está con ustedes?"_ pensó. ¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la expresión de frustración que cruzó la cara de Robett.

-Lo lamento mi señora, pero he fallado en la misión que Lord Robb me encomendó. –anunció el Glover, con pena en su voz. -Como le estaba explicando a Ser Rodrik, Jon Nieve no se encuentra en el Castillo Negro. De hecho no está en ninguna de las fortalezas de la Guardia de la Noche.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Arya, sorprendida. -¿Y dónde demonios está?

Se dio cuenta tarde de su exabrupto, pero afortunadamente a ninguno de los presentes pareció importarle.

-Jon Nieve partió junto a muchos de nuestros hermanos en una expedición a Más-Allá-del-Muro. –explicó Yarwyck, solemne. –En el último tiempo, casi todos nuestros exploradores que han viajado al norte han desaparecido, incluyendo a los que mandábamos para averiguar que les había pasado a los primeros. El Lord Comandante se aburrió y decidió partir con doscientos hombres del Castillo Negro y cien de la Torre Sombría para averiguar intentar qué demonios está ocurriendo ahí afuera.

-El hermano de Lord Eddard es uno de los que desapareció, ¿No es cierto? –preguntó el maestre Luwin.

-Sí, Ben Stark fue el último en desaparecer antes de que el Viejo Oso dijera basta. –respondió el guardia de la noche, algo triste.

"Tío Benjen, perdóname. No sé cómo pude haber sido tan tonta como para olvidarme de ti." pensó Arya, triste por las noticias de su tío y furiosa consigo misma por no haberlo recordado antes.

-¿Han tenido noticias de ellos? –preguntó Ser Rodrik.

-El último cuervo que llegó al Castillo Negro mientras estaba ahí decía que habían partido desde el Torreón de Craster hacia los Colmillos Helados, una cadena montañosa que hay al oeste del Bosque Encantado. –respondió el hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. –Es imposible saber dónde exactamente armará el campamento entre todas esas montañas. Hay algunos lugares que son más probables, es cierto, pero el Viejo Oso no es tan tonto como para confiárselo a un cuervo que puede ser derribado por un arco salvaje.

-¿Y hay alguna forma de saber cuándo volverán? –preguntó la Stark.

-No, mi señora. –dijo Yarwyck, negando con la cabeza. –Podrían volver en una semana o en un año. Solo los dioses y el Lord Comandante lo saben.

La decepción se apoderó de Arya, quién no pudo evitar mostrarse triste por la situación.

"¿Por qué Jon? Robb iba a hacer que volvieras con nosotros. ¿Por qué tuviste que partir del Muro justo ahora?"

El maestre Luwin notó que la muchacha estaba sumergida en pensamientos sobre su hermano, así que tomó el control de la conversación en su lugar.

-Como Lady Arya anunció, tenéis la hospitalidad de Invernalia. –dijo, dirigiéndose a los dos hombres. –Podéis quedaros el tiempo que sea necesario antes de retomar vuestro camino.

-Gracias maestre Luwin, pero creo que partiré hoy mismo. –respondió Robett Glover. –Debo llevar personalmente las noticias de su hermano a Lord Robb. Estaría muy agradecido si pudiéramos cambiar nuestros caballos por algunos frescos. Pretendo cabalgar a Puerto Blanco y tomar un barco a las Tierras de los Ríos.

-Hablaré con el caballerizo para que os entregue algunos caballos. De todos modos recomiendo que sigáis el Cuchillo Blanco en busca de alguna barcaza que lo esté bajando. Llegareis más rápido, los barcos no necesitan dormir o descansar como un caballo.

-Gracias maestre, seguiré vuestro consejo.

El maestre Luwin asintió y se dirigió al guardia de la noche. -¿Y vos, mi señor de Yarwyck?

-También me quedaré lo menos posible… y además necesito otro favor. –dijo el Primer Constructor, algo incómodo.

-Los Stark son amigos de la Guardia de la Noche, así que pedid sin miedo. –exhortó Ser Rodrik, aunque su mirada era algo desconfiada. Los Yarwyck eran una familia vasalla de los Lannister y si bien unirse a la Guardia de la Noche obligaba a olvidar toda lealtad previa, no todos los hombres tomaban sus votos con la misma seriedad.

-Lady Whent envió un cuervo al Castillo Negro un poco antes de que Harrenhal cayera ante Lord Tywin. –comenzó a explicar el guardia nocturno, sacando una carta entre sus ropas para entregársela al maestre Luwin. Continuó hablando mientras este la leía. –Uno de los cuervos errantes, nuestros reclutadores en el sur, partió desde Desembarco del Rey con un grupo considerable de nuevos reclutas para la Guardia.

-Aquí dice que es Yoren. –murmuró el maestre, sin levantar la vista de la carta. –Lo conocemos bien. Estuvo aquí un par de meses después de que Lord Eddard se fuera al sur. Partió del castillo junto al Gnomo, cuando los Lannister todavía no eran enemigos de Invernalia.

-La Guardia de la Noche no toma partido en las guerras del sur, así que no tengo comentario al respecto. –respondió el Yarwyck, casi inexpresivamente. –Volviendo al tema original, Lady Shella nos informaba que había proveído suministros a Yoren y su grupo de reclutas, pero que aun así era imposible que sus provisiones duraran desde Harrenhal hasta El Muro.

-Y supongo que queréis que os demos provisiones para evitar que los nuevos reclutas se mueran de hambre en el camino. –dijo Ser Rodrik, con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí -admitió. -El Norte es demasiado grande, entre Castillo Cerwyn y El Cuello hay pocas posadas y casi ninguna recibirá al grupo de Yoren solo por buena voluntad. La Guardia estaría muy agradecida si los Stark nos ayudarán en esto.

-¿Solo comida? –preguntó el maestre.

-Y algunos guardias y caballos para escoltarla en el camino al sur.

Ser Rodrik y el maestre Luwin cruzaron una mirada, antes de comenzar a conversar en susurros que ninguno de los otros presentes alcanzaba a escuchar. Arya mientras tanto había dejado de pensar en Jon, estudiando atentamente el rostro del hombre de la Guardia de la Noche.

"Mira con los ojos, niña." casi podía escuchar la voz de Syrio en ese instante. No sabía que le había pasado al maestro braavosi después de que huyó de Desembarco y su padre fuera ejecutado, pero tenía la esperanza de que se encontrara bien. Pero bueno, aunque Syrio no estuviera con ella, sus enseñanzas si lo hacían. "Escucha con los oídos. Saborea con la boca. Huele con la nariz. Siente con la piel. Y sólo después de ello piensa, y así sabrás la verdad."

Othell Yarwyck no era tan simple como su cara podía hacer creer, eso estaba claro… pero tampoco era un genio conspirador. Arya no podía detectar intenciones ocultas tras las palabras del guardia nocturno.

Es por eso que decidió terminar con la indecisión.

-Ser Rodrik, maestre Luwin. –comenzó, intentando imitar la expresión solemne que ocupaba su padre cuando tenía que dar órdenes. Al parecer estaba dando resultado, porque ambos hombres se quedaron callados mientras la escuchaban–Si mi padre estuviera aquí no dudaría en ayudar a la Guardia. Démosle los hombres y las provisiones que necesitan.

-Pero mi señora, Lord Robb se llevó a casi todos nuestros hombres al sur. Cada guardia que enviemos con Ser Othell es un lugar en las murallas de Invernalia que tendrá menos vigilancia. –repuso Ser Rodrik.

-Podemos alargar las guardias. –respondió Arya, tras pensarlo un instante. –Si es necesario, yo misma puedo hacer un turno vigilando los muros con Nymeria. Además ¿Quién podría atacarnos? Los Lannister están a mil leguas y tendrían que pasar por Foso Cailin primero.

-Lady Arya tiene razón, Ser Rodrik. –dijo el maestre Luwin, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro al tiempo que sonreía. –Podemos desprendernos de unos cuantos hombres por un tiempo sin mayor riesgo. –entonces dejó de sonreír a la norteña para dirigirse al guardia de la noche. –Hablaré con el mayordomo para que prepare lo que necesitáis. Os avisaremos cuando esté listo.

-Muchas gracias mis señores…. y mi señora. La Guardia de la Noche no olvidará vuestra ayuda. –añadió Othell Yarwyck, haciendo una reverencia frente a la muchacha. La Stark le había mirado sin sonreír, ya aburrida de tanta falsa cortesía.

"Espero que la Guardia recuerde todo lo que les hemos ayudado cuando llegue el momento de liberar a Jon de sus votos."

-*-*-*-*.

**II**

Un mes después de ese día, aún no había noticias ni de Jon más-allá-del-Muro ni de Yarwyck en el Camino Real.

De Robb, Bran y Edric si habían noticias. Según la última carta que su madre le había enviado, el ejército de Robb se dirigía al Valle de Arryn para tomar Puerto Gaviota, donde Lord Grafton se había declarado por los Lannister. Arya no pudo evitar pensar en que hubiera sucedido si su barco no hubiera sido interceptado por Lord Velaryon y éste hubiera convencido a la tripulación de dirigirse a Puerto Blanco y no al Valle.

"Todos seríamos rehenes. Sansa en la capital y nosotros en Puerto Gaviota."

Su madre no había viajado con Robb al Valle, separándose del ejército norteño para ir a ver su a agonizante padre en Aguasdulces. Arya no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su abuelo, Lord Hoster Tully, pero no dudaba en lo más mínimo que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que su madre.

"Al menos ella podrá estar con su padre en el final", pensó amargamente.

Los señores norteños que no habían viajado al sur se reunieron en Invernalia para el Festín de la Cosecha. La idea era que Rickon los recibiera como el Stark en Invernalia y les diera la bienvenida al banquete en el Gran Salón, pero pronto quedó claro que no sería posible. Su pequeño hermano era un salvaje en todo menos apellido y no hubo forma de convencerlo de que se arreglara para recibir a los vasallos de los Stark.

-Ya déjenlo. –había dicho cansada a unas criadas que luchaban infructuosamente por vestir al pequeño noble. –Yo los recibiré.

Fue así como había tenido que bañarse refregándose hasta casi despellejarse la piel, arreglarse el pelo en un peinado estúpido, y ponerse un vestido con el que le costaba moverse con completa libertad. Odio por completo la situación, pero la soportó estoicamente sin quejarse.

"Soy una Stark de Invernalia, nuestro blasón es el lobo huargo. Los huargos no se quejan como si fueran niños pequeños."

El maestre Luwin le había sonreído dulcemente cuando bajó al Gran Salón de Invernalia, como un abuelo que recibe a su nieta favorita. En cambio Ser Rodrik la miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, al igual que casi todos los sirvientes más viejos de Invernalia.

-Y tú no me creías cuando te dije que se iban a parecer. –había dicho Mikken mientras le pegaba un codazo a Farlen, el encargado de las perreras.

El más importante de sus vasallos que asistió al festín fue Lord Manderly, el mismo que los había recibido en Puerto Blanco tras huir de Desembarco y quién le había contado sobre la ejecución de su padre.

-Lady Arya, es un honor volver a veros. –le había saludado el gordo señor mientras le besaba la mano. Una mirada a su rostro bastó para que la norteña se diera cuenta de que la seguía mirando con compasión, pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado desde aquél fatídico día. Arya quería enojarse, gritarle furiosa por considerarla una niña pequeña que merecía compasión…

Pero no lo hizo, en parte porque significaría faltarle el respeto a uno de sus vasallos más poderosos… y porque en el fondo de su corazón la norteña si quería recibir algo de compasión. Casi todas las personas que quería estaban lejos de ella, y la tristeza por la muerte de su padre no la abandonaría nunca, al menos completamente.

-El honor es mío, Lord Wyman. –le había respondido, sonriendo por fuera, sintiéndose estúpida por dentro. "¿Cuántas sonrisas falsas más deberé mostrar antes de que acabe la guerra?". Le indicó el banco más cercano al lugar de los propios Stark, donde estaba puesta una silla que Ser Rodrik había mandado a confeccionar especialmente para el gordo señor. –Invernalia está a vuestro servicio.

Lady Hornwood, los tíos del Gran Jon, el mayordomo de los Glover y Ser Leobald Tallhart también habían viajado al castillo de los Stark. Cada uno traía docenas de hombres de armas y sirvientes, a quienes el maestre Luwin y el mayordomo les consiguieron habitaciones en las posadas de la ciudad invernal.

Todos los Bolton y Karstarks habían viajado al sur, las hijas menores de Lady Mormont no habían podido dejar la Isla del Oso por una tormenta, y tanto Lord Locke como Lady Flint se excusaron por su edad. Así que los únicos que aún no había saludado eran los Cerwyn, la reservada Lady Dustin… y los propios hermanos Reed, que en ese instante aún no habían llegado a Invernalia.

Los primeros eran liderados por Cley, el único hijo varón de Lord Cerwyn. El joven norteño era un año menor que Robb y gracias a la cercanía entre Invernalia y Castillo Cerwyn siempre había sido un amigo cercano de los jóvenes Stark. Es por eso Arya se sorprendió al ver lo sobresaltado que había quedado al verla.

-¡Ar…digo, Lady Arya!–había balbuceado, antes de sonrojarse por su torpeza.

-¡Cley! –saludó Arya, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en el festín. -¿Qué te pasa? Pareces que hubieras visto a Aegon el Conquistador.

-Te ves diferente. –respondió el norteño, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

La Stark pensó por un instante en que se refería a como se había arreglado para el festín, pero luego recordó que no había visto al joven Cerwyn en casi dos años. Desde entonces había crecido varios centímetros, sus atléticas piernas se habían alargado e incluso ya tenía algo de busto. Había partido de Invernalia con once años, como una niña con las rodillas desgarbadas y cara de caballo. Pero había vuelto con trece como una doncella. Una doncella lobo.

Le pegó un puñetazo amistoso al Cerwyn. -¿Ah sí? Pues te tengo malas noticias, no he cambiado tanto como crees. –comenzó a estudiar a su amigo mientras este reía, viendo la pelusa de melocotón que se le había formado en la cara. –Tú también estás diferente, ¿Desde cuándo te estás dejando barba?

-Desde que mi padre me dejó a cargo de nuestro hogar tras partir con Robb al sur. –respondió el Cerwyn, un atisbo de preocupación asomándose por su cara al nombrar a su progenitor. Tras ello comenzó a mirar atrás de Arya, como buscando a alguien -¿Y Rickon? ¿No quiso bajar al festín?

-No, lo único que hace todo el día es jugar con Peludo y entrenar con Ser Rodrik. No he logrado convencerlo de que cumpla las obligaciones de Señor de Invernalia, así que las tuve que tomar yo.

-Eso es lamentable, pero no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido. Rickon siempre ha sido el más salvaje de ustedes.

-Mi padre decía que algunos Stark tenemos sangre de lobo. –explicó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al recordar nuevamente a su padre. Reprimió el sentimiento lo mejor que pudo para continuar hablando. –Rickon es el que tiene más entre nosotros, no tengo ninguna duda.

-Yo tampoco. –finalizó Cley Cerwyn, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia ante la norteña. –Ha sido un gusto volver a verte Arya, pero creo que es momento de que saludes a Lady Dustin. –su expresión se escureció un poco. –Mi padre siempre ha dicho que es una mujer… complicada.

Arya no necesitaba que se lo recordarán, pero aun así asintió frente a las palabras del Cerwyn.

Se mordió el labio un instante antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa más alejada del salón, donde se encontraba Lady Dustin y sus sirvientes. Lord Eddard nunca le había hablado a sus hijos sobre la Señora de Fuerte Túmulo, pero Arya recordaba que su cara adoptaba una expresión de desagrado cada vez que alguien se la nombraba.

Su madre había sido la persona que le explicó finalmente la causa de ello, una de las últimas cosas que conversaron antes de que Lady Catelyn partiera a las Tierras de los Ríos.

-Lady Barbrey es una Ryswell de nacimiento y cuando tenía tu edad era muy… cercana a tu tío Brandon, quién era un pupilo de Lord Dustin que viajaba mucho entre Fuerte Túmulo y Los Riachuelos. –le había dicho, mientras le cepillaba el pelo frente a un espejo. Esgrimió una sonrisa triste al continuar. –Quedó devastada cuando tu señor abuelo comprometió a Brandon conmigo.

-¿Es por eso que nos odia? –preguntó Arya, confusa. Tanto su abuelo como su tío Brandon estaban muertos. ¿Por qué odiaría a su padre?

-En parte. –le había respondido su madre, suspirando antes de continuar. –Con el tiempo se casó con Lord Dustin y se convirtió en Señora de Fuerte Túmulo. Cuando estalló la rebelión Lord William se fue a pelear al sur, donde se convirtió en uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre.

Lady Catelyn se sonrojó al recordar algo, pero continuó sin mencionarlo. –Era un buen guerrero y sobrevivió a todas las batallas de la guerra… pero murió en Dorne, peleando contra los caballeros de la Guardia Real que el Príncipe Rhaegar dejó custodiando a tu tía Lyanna. Tu padre nunca me explicó con detalles lo que sucedió, pero enterró los cuerpos de sus compañeros y los de los guardias reales en las Montañas Rojas, trayendo solo los huesos de su hermana de vuelta al Norte. Lady Dustin nunca lo perdonó por eso.

-Entiendo. –dijo Arya, pensativa. Los norteños se aferraban mucho al orgullo y el honor, por lo que era normal que Lady Dustin tomara como un insulto lo hecho por su padre.

Pero eso no justificaba que mantuviera ese odio con sus hijos.

-Lady Dustin. –saludó la Stark cuando se acercó lo suficiente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a la mujer mayor. Barbrey Dustin mantuvo la vista apartada de Arya por un instante, antes de girarse y estudiar cuidadosamente a la doncella.

Arya hizo lo mismo, enfrentando sus ojos plateados con los marrones de la mujer. "Mira con los ojos niña." Pese a las patas de gallo que rodeaban sus ojos y los mechones grises que se dejaban entrever en su cabellera, Lady Dustin seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, de eso no cabía duda. Si no tuviera esa amenazante expresión de amargura en su cara, estaba segura que la mitad de los hombres del salón estarían ansiosos por sacarla a bailar.

-Es un gusto verla, Lady Stark. –pronunció finalmente, en un tono cortés pero seco. -¿O prefieres ser llamada Lady Dayne?

-Con Arya está bien. –dijo la norteña, intentando no sonrojarse.

-¿En serio? Que extraño, juraría que tu hermano te había comprometido con ese sureño. Tu abuelo aplaudiría su decisión, de eso si estoy segura. –repuso Lady Dustin, estudiando atentamente su cara para ver su reacción.

-Estoy comprometida, no casada. –respondió Arya, sin perder la compostura. –Y aun cuando llegue a hacerlo perderé mi apellido, no mi sangre.

La Señora de Fuerte Túmulo sonrío frente a su respuesta, estudiándola con aún más interés. La Stark mantuvo su rostro impasible, no rompiendo el contacto visual con la mujer mayor.

-Por lo menos vuestra apariencia no deja duda de que sois una Stark. –anunció finalmente, relajándose un poco e indicándole un asiento vacío cerca de ella. – Vuestro prometido es un hombre muy afortunado. Era cierto lo que decían los rumores, de verdad sois la reencarnación de Lady Lyanna.

Sin embargo, su expresión se endureció nuevamente antes de seguir hablando. –Tan solo espero que el destino sea menos cruel contigo que lo que fue con tu tía.

-Gracias por vuestros deseos. –respondió Arya, más cortantemente de lo que pretendía. Tras sentarse, intentó remediarlo recitando las palabras de cortesía que se esperaba que dijera. –A nombre de la Casa Stark, os doy la bienvenida al festín de la cosecha. Invernalia se encuentra a vuestra disposi…

-Me siento honrada, mi señora. –le interrumpió la mujer, en un tono que Arya no pudo decidir si era irónico o no. –Pero debo decir que me llama la atención no ver a vuestro hermano menor. ¿Acaso se encuentra enfermo?

-No, Rickon se encuentra bien. Digamos que todavía es un niño pequeño que extraña demasiado a nuestra madre y que no está dispuesto a recibir órdenes de su hermana mayor. –admitió la Stark, rogando para que Lady Dustin se diera por satisfecha con su respuesta.

Pareció que si lo estaba, porque la miró casi con simpatía al continuar el diálogo.

-Te entiendo más de lo que crees. Cuando todavía me apellidaba Ryswell tenía que hacerme cargo de mis hermanos menores en los Riachuelos. Por lo menos tú solo tienes uno. Yo tenía tres.

"Por los dioses, preferiría ir a vivir al Bosque de los Lobos antes de tener que cuidar a tres Rickons."

Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa frente al pensamiento. Lady Dustin volvió a hablar.

-¿Que noticias hay de la guerra? Llevamos semanas viajando y por razones obvias no he estado presente en Fuerte Túmulo para recibir los cuervos a mi nombre. –preguntó, con algo que Arya identificó casi como ansiedad.

"Lady Dustin no tiene hijos, pero su padre y hermanos están junto al ejército de Robb. Es normal que esté ansiosa."

-No muchas. Los Lannister todavía están en Harrenhal y Robb aún no se une a Lord Royce en el asedio a Puerto Gaviota. Solo cuando consiga tomar la ciudad podrá volver a las Tierras de los Ríos.

-Con el ejército del Valle, supongo.

-Sí, esa es su intención. –dijo la Stark, un poco extrañada. –No parecéis muy sorprendida.

-Ser la viuda de un señor norteño te obliga a aprender algo de estrategia. Bueno, eso y que tengo un par de oídos en el Valle tan cercanos a mí como los Royce lo son a los Stark.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Arya, ahora sí bastante sorprendida. -¿Puedo preguntar quién?

-Lord Redfort. –replicó Lady Dustin, sin dilatar la respuesta. Arya se concentró hasta que casi le dolió la cabeza mientras intentaba descifrar de adonde podían conocerse Lady Barbrey y el Señor de Fuerterrojo.

"¿Por qué no es Sansa la que está aquí? Ella lo sabría de inmediato y no quedaría como una estúpida que no sabe que responder."

Lady Dustin notó su incomodidad, pero en vez de complacerse, parecía estar sorprendida.

-¿Acaso Domeric nunca te habló de su tiempo en El Valle? –preguntó.

"¿Domeric?" pensó Arya, confundiéndose aún más. Por supuesto que el joven Bolton le había contado muchísimas historias de su estancia en el Fuerterrojo, donde se había hecho amigo de Lord Redfort y sus hijos. Pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía eso relacionarse con Lady Dustin.

"El corazón miente y la mente engaña, pero los ojos ven." susurró Syrio en un rincón de su mente. Haciéndole caso a su maestro, la Stark miró nuevamente el rostro de Lady Dustin, intentando descubrir en él la respuesta a como Domeric podía estar relacionado con ella.

Y poco a poco pudo hacerlo. Los ojos de Domeric eran tan pálidos como los de su padre… pero sus orejas, nariz y pómulos no lo eran. Eran parecidos a los de Barbrey Dustin.

"La madre de Dom era una Ryswell. Lady Barbrey es su tía." recordó finalmente, descubriendo la verdad.

-Lo hizo muchas veces. Pero no se me había ocurrido que la tía de Dom era tan cercana a los Redfort como el propio Lord Roose. –replicó Arya, intentando disfrazar la ignorancia que tenía hasta hace ese instante del parentesco entre el Bolton y la mujer.

Casi suspira de alivio cuando la Señora de Fuerte Túmulo le siguió el juego.

-No pretendo insinuar tal cosa. Mantengo correspondencia con el Fuerterrojo, pero es una costumbre que solo nació cuando Domeric partió allí a ser el escudero de Lord Redfort. No es una amistad que se remonte a la Rebelión como la de mi cuñado. –respondió Lady Dustin.

Arya notó que la mujer frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente al nombrar a Lord Roose, pero no hizo comentario alguno mientras seguía hablando.

-Pero bueno, te preguntaba por noticias del sur porque me preocupa Domeric. –el rostro se le iluminó al mencionar al heredero Bolton. –No me malentiendas, quiero mucho a mi padre y a mis hermanos, pero la persona más cercana a mí siempre fue mi hermana Bethany.

Sonrío tristemente por un instante. –Cuando pequeñas éramos inseparables. No sé si tienes una relación así con tu hermana.

"No, en lo más mínimo". Sansa siempre había sido la hija modelo; bonita, recatada y obediente. Pasaba su tiempo libre en lecciones con la Septa Mordane o acompañando a su madre en las labores de la Señora de Invernalia. Arya por el contrario pasaba sus ratos libres cabalgando con Robb, Jon y Edric por el Bosque de los Lobos, explorando los lugares secretos de la fortaleza invernal con Bran, o huyendo entre risas de la histérica septa.

Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera a su hermana, como había descubierto en los últimos meses. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verla, sana y salva de las garras de Joffrey y Cersei.

-En parte. –respondió la Stark, para no mentir descaradamente.

-Sufrí muchísimo cuando murió. –continuó Lady Dustin, en un tono de voz neutro. –Es por eso que le pedí a Lord Bolton que me dejara tomar a Domeric como pupilo. Afortunadamente no se negó y así fue como mi sobrino llegó al Fuerte Túmulo cuando todavía era un crío. –movió la cabeza de un lado al otro antes de continuar. –Aun siendo tan pequeño ya era alguien que soportaba estoicamente la pérdida de su madre. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?

"Si." reflexionó Arya, pensando en Edric.

El dorniense casi nunca hablaba de sus padres, probablemente teniendo tan pocos recuerdos de ellos como Domeric de su madre. La Stark sabía que él sufría por ello, pero nunca se lo había dicho abiertamente.

Edric era así, tímido por naturaleza. Aún con personas que eran su familia en todo menos nombre.

-Domeric es bastante callado. –murmuró finalmente.

-Eso lo heredó de su padre, al igual que sus ojos. –respondió la Señora de Fuerte Túmulo, con una mueca de disgusto no muy disimulada. –Pero todo lo demás lo heredó de mi hermana. –la mueca fue reemplazada por una expresión más amable. –Él es casi un hijo para mí, aquél que nunca tuve con William. No puedo evitar preocuparme por él mientras lucha en el sur.

-Yo también lo hago, Dom es casi de nuestra familia. –pensando en el Bolton, pero también en Robb, Bran, Edric e incluso en Theon. "Y en Sansa, por quién ruego a los antiguos dioses para que le den fuerzas para resistir."

-Y lo será cuando rescaten a tu hermana de los Lannister. –le recordó Lady Barbrey.

-Eso es algo que quiero que ocurra lo antes posible. –le respondió sinceramente.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos. El festín había continuado mientras ambas mujeres conversaban. La mayoría de los presentes estaban charlando con quién estuviera sentado más cerca o comiendo y bebiendo de las múltiples bandejas que los sirvientes de Invernalia traían de las cocinas.

Un bardo se adelantó en ese instante, y tras hacer una reverencia en dirección a Arya comenzó a cantar, con lo que algunas parejas se aventuraron a levantarse de sus puestos para comenzar a bailar.

-Me sorprende que no haya empezado con _La mujer del dorniense_. –se burló Lady Dustin, mientras observaba al bardo cantar _La noche que terminó_. La mayoría de los norteños estaban encantados con la elección del cantante, al punto que uno de los tíos del Gran Jon había sacado un cuerno de guerra que hizo sonar en el final de la canción. – Lo único que le interesa a los bardos es agradarle a sus anfitriones.

-Quizás pensó que una osadía así era demasiado arriesgada. –replicó Arya, mientras sentía la punta de sus orejas ardiendo. –Puede haber creído que corría el riesgo de que su anfitriona se enojara y lo arrojara afuera del castillo.

-¿Y eso es lo que hubiera pasado? –preguntó la mujer, arqueando una ceja.

-Quizás. –respondió la Stark, sin mirarla.

Estiró una mano para alcanzar una copa de vino. Si bien no le gustaba, en ese instante lo necesitaba. Además cuando su madre estaba en el castillo no la dejaba beber casi nada, así que ahora que ella era la que estaba a cargo disfrutaría de esa libertad. Lady Dustin la miró divertida por un instante antes de beber de su propia copa. Tras ello continuó hablando.

-Debo admitir que hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto conversar con alguien. –anunció, para la sorpresa de Arya. –No eres alguien a quién le importen mucho las apariencias, ¿No es cierto?

-No. -admitió la muchacha, pensando en las múltiples veces que su madre la había reprendido por lo mismo. –Mi padre decía que era a causa de la sangre de lobo.

-La sangre de lobo, sí. Eso es algo que conozco bien. –murmuró Lady Dustin, sumergida por un instante en sus pensamientos. Su rostro se iluminó al recordar algo, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Arya prefirió no interrumpir sus recuerdos, así que estaba por excusarse para partir de vuelta a su lugar cuando la mujer le aferró del brazo.

-Una última cosa Lady Arya. Prometo que tras ella no te molestaré más en la noche. –le dijo, mirándola a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable. La Stark desistió de su intento y encaró a la Señora de Fuerte Túmulo.

-¿Qué deseáis?

-Tu tío Brandon me habló muchas veces de las criptas que hay debajo de Invernalia. Tengo entendido que tu padre enterró sus huesos ahí. –La cara de Lady Dustin varió entre disgusto al mencionar a Lord Eddard y tristeza al hacer lo mismo con su hermano. –Nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentar mis respetos a los huesos de mi esposo. No… no puedo negar que me sentiría agradecida de poder presentarlos a los de Brandon.

Arya meditó la petición de Lady Dustin. Su padre siempre había dicho que las criptas eran un lugar sagrado para los Stark, donde solo ellos podían entrar salvo casos excepcionales. Recordaba una vez en que Robb la había llevado a ella y a Sansa en una excursión secreta, donde tras recorrer tres pisos llenos de tumbas de Starks del pasado les había llevado finalmente a los sepulcros que aún estaban abiertos.

-¿De quién son esas tumbas? –había preguntado Sansa, su voz marcada por el miedo.

-De nosotros. –respondió Robb, con una sonrisa maligna.

Arya había estado por pegarle un puñetazo cuando comenzó a sentir el sonido susurrante desde una de las tumbas. En ese momento un fantasma blanco se había levantado del sepulcro, pidiendo sangre a gritos. Sansa había gritado antes de salir corriendo buscando la salida, mientras que la Stark menor se había quedado paralizada en su lugar.

Por un instante estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras su hermana, pero finalmente había hecho lo contrario y se había lanzado contra el fantasma. Pero quién la había recibido no era un muerto, sino que simplemente era Jon cubierto de harina. Su hermano bastardo la había recibido con un abrazo, apenas pudiendo respirar por la risa.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Asustaron a Sansa! –le había dicho, furiosa por la broma de sus hermanos.

Pero Robb y Jon solo habían seguido riendo, y Arya había terminado riendo con ellos. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír por un instante, casi olvidando lo lejos que estaban sus hermanos. Le dio fuerzas para continuar hablando.

-Hablaré con Ser Rodrik y el maestre Luwin para ver cuando podemos bajar. –le respondió finalmente.

Pensó que Lady Dustin estaría agradecida de su respuesta, por lo que se sorprendió cuando su cara adoptó una expresión de odio al escuchar el nombre del maestre.

-¿Con que se llama Luwin? –preguntó, con un asco poco disimulado. –Yo personalmente no me doy la molestia de aprenderme los nombres de las ratas grises. Ya es suficiente tener que darles comida y techo a cambio de que cuiden a los cuervos y envíen mensajes.

"¿Rata gris?" pensó Arya, enfureciéndose al escuchar a esa mujer tratar tan despectivamente al maestre Luwin. El anciano hombre siempre había sido todo excepto cruel con los niños Stark, cuidándoles y enseñándoles como si fueran sus propios hijos.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Arya, intentando controlarse para no hacer algo que lamentaría más tarde.

Barbrey Dustin pareció hacer oídos sordos a su pregunta, porque continuó con su monólogo cargado de odio.

-Por lo menos el antiguo maestre de Lord Rickard ya está muerto. Decir que ese hombre era una rata es insultar a los roedores. Brandon y Lyanna nunca hubieran sido comprometidos con sureños si ese hombre no hubiera estado susurrando en el oído de Lord Rickard, hablándole de conspiraciones y ambiciones sureñas.

"¿De qué demonios está hablando?"

Pero la mujer estaba completamente sumergida en las memorias del pasado, recuerdos que habían llenado su corazón de rencor que ahora estaba exteriorizando. La miró directamente a los ojos antes de continuar.

-Además, que ya haya sucedido en el pasado no significa que no vuelva a suceder. –su tono de voz y su mirada se endurecieron aún más de un momento a otro. - Dime, ¿por qué tu hermano te comprometió con ese dorniense? ¿Más ambiciones sureñas? ¿Qué es lo que la Casa Dayne ofrece a los Stark que no puede ofrecerle uno de sus propios vasallos?

"A Edric."

Arya se levantó de la mesa sin responder, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y no insultar a Lady Dustin. Pese a ello parecía que la expresión de su cara la había traicionado, porque la mujer mayor parecía casi arrepentida de haber despertado su sangre de lobo.

-Perdón si os ofendí con mis palabras Lady Arya, me dejé llevar por…

-Le avisaré cuando encontrarnos para bajar a las criptas. –le interrumpió la Stark, sin mirar la mujer. –Que disfrutéis vuestra estancia en Invernalia hasta entonces, Lady Dustin.

Se marchó sin esperar respuesta. Algunos de los comensales más cercanos se habían dado cuenta del ácido intercambio con el que ambas mujeres habían terminado su conversación, pero afortunadamente la mayoría de los norteños seguían más preocupados del bardo y de la comida, permaneciendo ignorantes a lo sucedido.

Ni el maestre Luwin ni Ser Rodrik eran parte de ellos, ambos hombres observándola con preocupación cuando la norteña tomó su lugar en la mesa más alta del Gran Salón.

-Arya, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó el maestre, con una voz suave como la de un abuelo.

La Stark bebió otra copa de vino, sin responder. El sabor era horrible, pero era mejor que la sensación que había dejado en ella la conversación con Lady Dustin. "Esa mujer tiene más odio y rencor por dentro suyo que lo que se atreve a admitir" pensó con disgusto, no queriendo mirar en su dirección. Simuló estar muy interesada en el baile que Beth Cassel estaba teniendo con Cley Cerwyn antes de volver a hablar.

-Maestre Luwin, -pronunció finalmente, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo último que la Señora de Fuerte Túmulo había mencionado. -¿Quién fue el maestre de mi abuelo?

Notó que tanto el maestre como Ser Rodrik se mostraron incómodos con su pregunta. Miró amenazadoramente al hombre de la Ciudadela, dejando en claro de que no aceptaría una evasiva como respuesta.

-Mi antecesor, el maestre Walys. –admitió el anciano, no pudiendo mantener la mirada de la norteña. –No fue uno de los mejores hombres que se han puesto la cadena de nuestra orden.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, aún más curiosa.

-Convenció a Lord Rickard de tomar decisiones bastante… controvertidas. –respondió Ser Rodrik, con el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba viejos tiempos. –Enviar a Lord Eddard al Valle como pupilo de Lord Arryn cuando todavía era un niño pequeño; comprometer a Lord Brandon con la hija de Lord Tully y no con una de las hijas de sus vasallos; prometer la mano de Lady Lyanna a Robert Baratheon sabiendo lo indómita que era su hija.

El anciano caballero sacudió la cabeza tristemente antes de continuar. –Decisiones que si no se hubieran tomado hubieran permitido que muchos de nuestros muertos siguieran con vida.

-Los maestres debemos servir, no mandar. –continuó Luwin, cambiando su tono de voz a uno solemne. –Walys se olvidó de ello, usando su posición de consejero de uno de los señores más poderosos de los Siete Reinos para influir en el juego de tronos del sur.

-Y el Norte sufrió por ello. Abriendo heridas que continúan sangrando hasta el día de hoy. –terminó Ser Rodrik, sirviéndose una copa de vino propia para ahuyentar a los fantasmas del pasado.

Arya solo había comprendido la mitad de lo que ambos hombres estaban hablando, pero aun así entendió que la amargura de Lady Dustin no era tan única como se podía creer.

"¿Cuántas muertes se hubieran evitado si mi tía no hubiera sido comprometida con el rey Robert?". Por la mirada que tenían el maestre Luwin y Ser Rodrik, no era la única pensando en ello.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir reflexionando sobre el tema, porque en ese instante las puertas del Gran Salón de Invernalia se habían abierto. Uno de los guardias de Invernalia hizo sonar su lanza contra el suelo para llamar la atención de los presentes. Tras ello, dio paso a dos nuevos invitados.

-Lady Meera y Lord Jojen de la Casa Reed, hijos de Lord Howland de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises. –anunció el guardia, antes de hacerse un lado para que los susodichos entraran.

Fue así como vio por primera vez a quienes se habían convertido en sus compañeros, aquellos que le ayudaron a combatir la soledad que sufría por la ausencia de sus hermanos, Domeric y Edric.

Los dos Reed eran de constitución esbelta, delgados como espadas y apenas más altos que la propia Arya -en el caso de Jojen de manera casi imperceptible-. Al entrar al salón buscaron a la Stark con la mirada. Tras encontrarla se inclinaron para saludarla.

-Lady Stark, estamos aquí en nombre de nuestro padre para honrar los juramentos de lealtad que los Reed le hicimos a vuestra familia hace tantos siglos. –dijo Meera, levantando su cabeza solo al final de sus palabras.

-Bienvenidos a Invernalia. –les había respondido Arya, elevando su voz para que se escuchara por sobre las conversaciones y risas del festín. Les había indicado uno de los puestos que quedaban libres. –Comed y bebed con nosotros, amigos.

"Amigos" No había mejor palabra para describir a los Reed. Desde que ellos habían llegado la vida en la casi vacía fortaleza invernal se había hecho mucho más soportable. Probablemente se habría vuelto loca de ansiedad si es que no fuera por las risas que compartía con Meera o las conversaciones que tenía con Jojen.

Eran un alivio en medio de la incertidumbre en la que vivía, donde en cualquier momento un cuervo proveniente del sur podía anunciar la muerte de un ser querido.

O de otro más, si es que recordaba a su padre.

-*-*-*-*.

**III**

-No debes preocuparte, se recuperará. –dijo Meera, mirándola atentamente.

-Lo sé, no estoy preocupada. –respondió Arya, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba en la carta que Robb había enviado desde el sur.

-¿De verdad? –replicó la lacustre, arqueando una ceja. -Tu voz y tu cara dicen otra cosa.

La Stark no respondió, evitando la mirada de su amiga mientras se agachaba para recoger su arma del suelo del Bosque de Dioses. La espada embotada que había traído de la herrería de Mikken pesaba más que Aguja, pero aun así le servía para entrenar.

Una de las primeras cosas que Meera le contó tras llegar a Invernalia era que en El Cuello las mujeres luchaban al lado de los hombres, tanto con arcos como con lanzas y redes. Fue así que la Stark encontró el modo de reanudar el entrenamiento con la espada que había interrumpido tras huir de la capital. Cada vez que ambas jóvenes tenían tiempo libre iban a la soledad del Bosque de Dioses para enfrentarse, con Jojen y Nymeria como únicos testigos.

Las enseñanzas de Syrio le habían dado una agilidad y reflejos que cualquier hombre envidiaría, pero Meera era una maestra con la lanza, con la que parecía haber practicado desde que aprendió a caminar. La lacustre le había dicho que en El Cuello era capaz de acertarle a un pez nadando en el agua a varios metros de distancia. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, Arya era proclive a creerle.

La Stark levantó la espada con la mano izquierda y se puso en posición. "Tranquila como las aguas en calma." le susurró Syrio. La Stark suspiró y trató de concentrarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la maldita carta. Meera la observó con una expresión indescifrable antes de levantar su lanza y prepararse para el ataque de la norteña.

Arya no esperó más, lanzándose hacia adelante para tratar de golpear a su contrincante. La lacustre no tuvo dificultades en bloquear su ataque, desviando la espada con la lanza antes de lanzar un golpe propio a la cara de la Stark. Esta se agachó y esquivó la lanza, intentando golpear el brazo con el que Meera sostenía su arma en el proceso.

Arya observó sorprendida como la lacustre no solo esquivó su golpe, sino que además con el mismo movimiento le lanzó un golpe que no pudo lograr evitar. La madera de la lanza le golpeó dolorosamente en el hombro, la norteña gritó de dolor y saltó hacia atrás para evitar otro ataque de la Reed que la hubiera golpeado en el costado.

-¿Ves? te lo dije. –declaró Meera, haciendo girar grácilmente la lanza entre sus manos antes de colocarla en una posición defensiva. –Has esquivado golpes mucho más difíciles que ese. No estás tranquila, estás preocupada.

La Stark la miró desafiante. –No es así, simplemente me desconcentré por un instante.

-Nunca te habías desconcentrado antes en alguna de nuestras peleas. –respondió la Reed, suspirando. Antes de que Arya pudiera hacer cualquier cosa clavó su lanza en el suelo, negándose a seguir peleando. –No hay nada de malo en ello Arya, no entiendo porque intentas negarlo.

"No puedo ser débil, soy la Stark en Invernalia." trató de decirse a sí misma para convencerse, pero la verdad es que su voluntad estaba flaqueando. Trató de pensar en algo con lo que responder a Meera, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Afortunadamente en ese instante tanto Jojen como Nymeria irrumpieron en el claro donde estaban luchando, rompiendo el incómodo silencio en el que ambas mujeres habían quedado. La loba se acercó a la Stark, quién comenzó a acariciarla en el lomo. Se permitió olvidarse de todo por unos instantes, concentrada únicamente en el pelaje de su compañera.

Hasta que Jojen interrumpió su paz.

-No necesitas aparentar fortaleza frente a nosotros, Arya. Somos tus amigos. –le dijo el Reed menor, mirándola fijamente con esos extraños ojos que tenía.

-¡No estoy aparentando nada! -explotó la Stark, dando rienda suelta a su furia.

Nymeria se separó de ella y avanzó amenazadoramente hacia el Reed, mostrando los colmillos mientras gruñía. Meera lanzó una maldición y corrió a colocarse entre su hermano y la loba, pero Jojen permaneció inmóvil, sin hacer caso a la bestia.

-¡Cuidado Jojen! –gritó Meera, empuñando la lanza. La Reed miró a Arya, con desesperación en sus ojos. – ¡Arya, dile a Nymeria que pare!

Pero Arya no le prestó atención, aun hirviendo de rabia contra el lacustre. Su enojo parecía contagiar a su loba, al punto de que la norteña casi podía sentir como esta se preparaba para saltar sobre Jojen.

Parpadeó y por un instante vio el mundo por los ojos de Nymeria.

Y cuando lo hizo, vio al joven Reed impávido, sin nada de miedo.

-Todo está bien Meera, mi muerte no será a causa de Nymeria. –respondió su hermano, tranquilo como si la loba no fuera más que un conejo.

La serenidad del lacustre contagió a la propia Arya, quien abandonó su furia y avergonzada llamó a su loba.

-Perdón Jojen, me equivoqué al reaccionar así. –se disculpó la Stark, arrepentida. Abrazó a Nymeria para tranquilizarla a ella también. La loba le lamió las manos y quedó mansa nuevamente.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. –respondió el Reed, permitiéndose una sonrisa. Meera no se veía tan satisfecha como su hermano, pero aún así pareció tranquilizarse. Jojen se acercó más a Arya, demostrándole que no temía en lo más mínimo a la loba.

Permanecieron así por unos segundos, disfrutando el silencio del Bosque de Dioses mientras los ánimos se tranquilizaban. Finalmente la Stark decidió hacer caso a sus amigos y abandonó su expresión impasible, permitiéndose reflejar en su rostro la preocupación que tenía.

-Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero es demasiado difícil. –admitió, luchando para formular las palabras. –Desde que Lord Manderly me contó lo que Joffrey hizo con mi padre, temo por lo peor cada vez que el maestre Luwin recibe un cuervo del sur. Tengo miedo que traigan una carta diga que perdí a otro miembro de mi familia sin que haya podido hecho nada para evitarlo.

-Si estuviera en tu lugar estaría igual que tú. –le dijo Meera, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano. –Si Jojen estuviera lejos de mí, no podría cerrar los ojos en la noche para dormir de la preocupación.

-Es algo normal cuando las personas que queremos están en peligro. –añadió Jojen, con la misma tranquilidad que había mantenido desde el principio de la conversación.

-Robb dice que Edric está bien y que se recuperará. ¿Pero como puede estar tan seguro? –preguntó la Stark, no pudiendo disfrazar más su ansiedad. -¿Qué tal si no está diciendo toda la verdad para no preocuparme? ¿Qué hay de Bran y Domeric? ¿Qué más podría ocultarme solo para…

-Arya. –la interrumpió Jojen. –Robb no le mentiría así a su hermana. Si dice que Edric se recuperará, es porque lo hará. Si dice que él, Bran y Domeric están bien, es porque lo están.

La Stark lo miró a los ojos, buscando alguna mentira piadosa reflejada en ellos. Obviamente no la encontró.

-¿De verdad lo creen? –preguntó de todos modos.

-Si. –respondieron ambos Reed.

La carta de Robb que anunciaba su victoria en Puerto Gaviota había llegado esa mañana a Invernalia. Había sido un motivo de alegría para todo el castillo, incluyendo a la propia Arya, pero tal felicidad se había desvanecido al leer la última parte de la carta, donde Robb contaba casi accidentalmente que Edric había sido herido por una flecha en el final de la batalla.

Su hermano aseguraba que el dorniense no estaba en peligro de muerte y que se recuperaría pronto, pero eso no tranquilizó a Arya. Conocía bastante a ambos hombres como para saber que si Edric hubiera estado tan bien el mismo sería quién le hubiera escrito.

Fue por ello que había estado tan preocupada, luchando contra el miedo y la ansiedad que la atacaban sin cesar. Había estado evitando al maestre Luwin y a Ser Rodrik durante casi toda la mañana, al punto de que estuvo a punto de no ir a darle la bienvenida a Yarwyck y a los reclutas de la guardia de la noche que finalmente habían llegado a Invernalia desde el Camino Real.

Al final había ido y pronunció las palabras que se esperaba que dijera, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Fue por eso que partió a la herrería apenas pudo salir del Gran Salón, tomó una espada embotada, y buscó a los Reed, con el objetivo de tratar de ahuyentar los pensamientos sobre el sur entrenando con Meera.

Pero como había descubierto, ni siquiera con acero en sus manos podía escapar de la ansiedad.

-¿Estás más tranquila ahora? –preguntó Meera, no sin un poco de dulzura en su voz.

-Un poco. –admitió Arya, acariciando a Nymeria nuevamente. La inmensa loba apoyó su cabeza sobre su regazo, mirándola con adoración con sus ojos dorados.

-Si quieres podemos volver a enfrentarnos, quizás ahora si podrás concentrarte. –le ofreció lacustre.

-Gracias Meera, pero no lo creo. –respondió la norteña, negando con la cabeza. –Ahora mismo quiero quedarme así por un rato, descansando.

-Yo no veo problema en ello. –dijo Jojen, antes de mirar a su hermana. –Si quieres podemos contar historias.

-¿Historias del Cuello? –preguntó la Stark, con curiosidad.

-Sí y no. –respondió Meera, enigmáticamente. Devolvió la mirada a su hermana antes de seguir. –Hay una historia que quizás te guste bastante.

-En serio, ¿por qué? –preguntó Arya, su curiosidad aumentando aún más.

-Es una historia sobre un lacustre, un torneo… y una doncella lobo. –murmuró Meera.

-Su señor padre debe habérsela contado mil veces. –le dijo Jojen a su hermana, negando con la cabeza.

-Quizás, pero acá esta Arya para responder si lo hizo o no. –respondió la lacustre, antes de girarse para mirar a la Stark. – ¿Alguna vez has escuchado la historia del Caballero del Árbol Sonriente?

-¿El caballero qué? –preguntó Arya, totalmente confundida. Tras tratar de recordar algún cuento de la Vieja Tata con un nombre parecido negó con la cabeza. –No, jamás.

-Perfecto. –dijo Meera con una sonrisa, miró a su hermano con una mirada triunfal. –Jojen, haz los honores.

El lacustre se sentó en el suelo del Bosque de Dioses con las piernas cruzadas, acomodándose para contar la historia. Arya y Meera hicieron lo mismo, mientras Nymeria se recostaba a un costado.

-No hace muchos años, hubo un joven lacustre que decidió explorar el mundo que había más allá del Cuello. –comenzó el Reed menor, totalmente concentrado en contar la historia. –Fue por eso que viajó a la Isla de los Rostros para conocer a los hombres verdes.

-¿Los hombres verdes? –preguntó Arya, extrañada. –Creía que eran cuentos.

-No lo son Arya. Pero aunque lo fueran, es una historia lo que estamos contando. –respondió Meera, con amabilidad.

-Perdón, sigan por favor. –se excusó la Stark.

-Tras pasar una temporada con ellos, el lacustre decidió que era tiempo de volver al mundo. Partió en su pequeño bote en dirección norte, donde se encontró con el castillo más gigantesco de Poniente... y a los pies de sus murallas, se extendían los pabellones de cientos de señores y caballeros que se habían reunido para el Torneo más grande de su tiempo.

Jojen siguió contando la historia del lacustre, del encontrón que tuvo con tres escuderos en las afueras de Harrenhal y de cómo una loba corrió a salvarlo, tras lo cual lo llevó a la tienda que compartía con el resto de su manada.

-Eran cuatro: El lobo salvaje, el lobo silencioso, la doncella lobo, y el cachorro. –explicó Meera, jugueteando con sus manos. –Recibieron al lacustre como si fuera uno de ellos, lo curaron y lo protegieron de sus enemigos.

-Esa noche hubo un festín en el castillo, en honor al Rey Dragón que había salido de su ciudad por primera vez en muchos años. –continuó Jojen. -Estaban su hijo y su esposa, la princesa dorniense. El Señor de la Tormenta, el Viejo Halcón y el Señor de las Rosas asistieron junto a muchos de sus vasallos. Las siete Espadas Blancas se reunieron para darle la bienvenida al más nuevo de sus integrantes, el Joven León. El torneo prometía ser el más grandioso de la historia… y de cierto modo lo fue.

-En el festín pasaron muchas cosas. –continuó Meera. –El Príncipe Dragón tocó una canción tan triste que hizo llorar a todas las mujeres presentes, incluso a la doncella lobo. El Señor de la Tormenta ganó en un duelo de copas a todo aquel que osó enfrentársele. Un guardia de la noche tomó la palabra para pedirle a los presentes que se unieran a la antigua orden. Una doncella con los ojos violetas bailó con la Víbora Roja, con la Espada del Amanecer, con el Señor de los Grifos… y con el lobo silencioso, pero solo después de que el lobo salvaje se lo pidió en su nombre, ya que era demasiado tímido como para pedírselo.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? –preguntó la Stark, extrañada. –Era un lobo, ¿porque le temería a una simple doncella?

-Hasta en el corazón del hombre más fuerte existen cuerdas que no se dejan tocar sin emoción. –respondió Jojen, solemne como siempre –Y cuando cae la noche, incluso los lobos aúllan a las estrellas.

Arya no dijo nada.

-El lacustre bebió y comió junto a sus nuevos amigos, pero su alegría terminó cuando divisó a tres caballeros cuyos blasones eran los de los escuderos que lo habían golpeado. Al ver su incomodidad, tanto la doncella lobo como el cachorro le insistieron en que debía hacer algo para recuperar su honor perdido.

"Mañana comienza el torneo y los tres caballeros participarán en él. Si quieres, puedo conseguirte una armadura y una montura para que participes y los desafíes" ofreció el cachorro.

-El lacustre le dio las gracias, pero no respondió a su ofrecimiento. En el Cuello los hombres somos menudos y pequeños, más acostumbrados a montar botes y empuñar remos que caballos y lanzas. –continuó Jojen. -Es por eso que el corazón del lacustre se encogió al darse cuenta de que si intentaba vencer a los caballeros solo conseguiría ponerse en ridículo y avergonzar a su pueblo.

-Al terminar el banquete se fue a la tienda de los lobos para descansar, pero la ansiedad y desesperanza que sentía le impidieron dormir. –añadió Meera, con una sonrisa triste. –Fue por eso que se levantó en medio de la noche para ir a rezar a la orilla del lago, mirando en dirección del Ojo de Dioses.

-¿Y acaso los dioses escucharon sus rezos? –preguntó Arya sin poder evitar un poco de amargura al recordar lo ocurrido con su padre, donde los dioses habían hecho oídos sordos a sus ruegos.

-Así parece, porque al final del segundo día del torneo apareció un caballero misterioso que desafió a los tres caballeros. El caballero era más menudo que un hombre normal y su blasón era la cara de un arciano sonriendo, por lo que la gente le puso el nombre del Caballero del Árbol Sonriente. Cuando sonaron las trompetas desafió a tres caballeros, a los cuales derrotó sin mayor dificultad. ¿Quiénes crees que fueron?

-Los caballeros de los tres escuderos que golpearon al lacustre. –respondió Arya, sin ninguna duda. La historia le estaba gustando, aunque era demasiado feliz como para ser perfecta. Los Reed asintieron.

-Cuando los tres quisieron pagar rescate por sus cosas, el caballero misterioso se negó. Lo único que les pidió fue que les enseñaran honor a sus escuderos. Cuando lo hicieron, sus monturas y armas les fueron devueltas. –dijo Jojen.

-Al Caballero del Árbol Sonriente le correspondía un lugar entre los campeones del torneo, pero al día siguiente no apareció a reclamar dicho puesto. –finalizó Meera. - El rey se enfureció y mandó al Príncipe Dragón en su búsqueda, pero lo único que encontró fue su escudo colgando de un árbol a la orilla del lago. Al final el torneo siguió sin él, siendo el campeón el propio príncipe.

-¿No esperabas un final así, cierto? –preguntó Jojen.

-La verdad es que sí. –respondió la Stark, para estupefacción de los lacustres. Sonrío antes de continuar. –Todo el mundo sabe que Rhaegar Targaryen ganó el Torneo de Harrenhal.

Los Reed sonrieron frente a su comentario. Tras ello, los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, disfrutando de la calma que había en el Bosque de Dioses.

-Entonces, ¿tú padre si te había contado esa historia antes? -preguntó Meera.

-No, no fue el quién me la contó. Tanto Bran como Edric jugaban a que eran campeones de torneos cuando éramos pequeños y siempre estaban preguntándole al maestre Luwin historias sobre diferentes torneos. –explicó Arya. –Harrenhal era uno de sus favoritos y como siempre estaba compartiendo con ellos, terminé aprendiéndome la mayoría de sus detalles.

Frunció el ceño antes de seguir. –Aunque nunca había escuchado sobre el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente.

Ambos Reed se miraron un instante, como si estuvieran inseguros sobre que decir.

-¿Y quién crees que era la persona que estaba bajo la armadura del caballero misterioso? –preguntó Meera, rompiendo el silencio.

Arya se mordió el labio mientras pensaba. La respuesta obvia era el pequeño lacustre, a quien los antiguos dioses recompensaron por su fe dándole fuerza o fortuna para recuperar su honor perdido. Una historia de la Vieja Tata terminaría así, aunque el final aún más probable hubiera sido el caballero ganando el torneo y coronando a la doncella lobo como Reina del Amor y la Belleza.

Pero esta era una historia que había ocurrido de verdad, y por eso mismo esa la respuesta no podía ser como la de un cuento.

Las otras alternativas eran demasiado improbables por no decir imposibles. Los lobos eran una opción clara, pero el cachorro era muy pequeño y alguien hubiera notado la ausencia si el caballero misterioso fuera uno de sus hermanos mayores. Tanto Rhaegar Targaryen como Arthur Dayne eran conocidos por su caballerosidad, pero nada en la historia de los Reed hacía pensar que hubieran siquiera conocido lo que le pasó al lacustre. En realidad ocurría lo mismo con todos los presentes excepto los lobos y el propio lacustre.

Y entonces la Stark abrió ampliamente sus ojos, porque eso solo dejaba a otra persona.

"Es una historia sobre un lacustre, un torneo… y una doncella lobo" había dicho Meera al principio de la historia.

-Era ella. -murmuró Arya, incrédula frente a la revelación.

Ambos Reed asintieron, solemnes.

-Nuestro padre siempre ha dicho que tu tía era una persona extraordinaria. –confirmó Meera, antes de sonreír. –Y no creo ser la única que cree que te pareces a ella.

-*-*-*-*.

**IV**

Los tres jóvenes se separaron al volver al castillo. Jojen dijo que necesitaba ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca y Meera decidió acompañarlo. Arya no era muy aficionada a leer los viejos tomos que había en la fortaleza invernal, pero de igual modo prometió unirse a los Reed después de ir a la herrería de Mikken para dejar la espada embotada que al final casi no había ocupado.

Podía escuchar los golpes del martillo de Mikken trabajando mientras se acercaba a la forja. Al abrir la puerta una oleada de calor le golpeó el rostro, prueba de que los hornos de la fragua estaban encendidos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al inmenso herrero trabajando de espaldas, muy concentrado en su tarea. Intentando no molestarlo, Arya caminó sigilosa como una sombra hacia uno de los estantes donde se apilaban las espadas embotadas.

Tras cumplir su cometido, dio media vuelta con intención de salir de la herrería sin que Mikken se diera cuenta. Pero para su mala suerte el hombre se giró cuando estaba a medio camino, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la norteña.

Y entonces el corazón de Arya dio un vuelco, porque no era Mikken quién estaba delante de ella.

Era un hombre joven, probablemente de la edad de Robb incluso. Pero mientras su hermano era más atlético que fuerte, el desconocido poseía una contextura tan corpulenta como la que se podía esperar de un herrero, con brazos musculosos y un abdomen marcado que hicieron revolotear el estómago de Arya por un instante.

Sin embargo, rápidamente se recuperó y encaró al desconocido.

¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó con un tono de voz feroz. -¿Qué haces en la herrería de Mikken?

El hombre la miró divertida antes de responderle, enfureciendo aún más a la Stark.

-¿Todas las criadas en el norte son tan atrevidas como tú? –preguntó, sus ojos azules riendo bajo una mata de pelo negro sudado. Arya se dio cuenta de que no estaba trabajando en una espada como había creído al principio, ya que era un yelmo de toro el que sostenía en sus manos mientras la miraba.

Arya se confundió por un instante con su pregunta, pero entonces recordó que la ropa que estaba ocupando no era la que se podía esperar de una dama noble, como su madre tantas veces le había reprochado. El hecho de que había estado en el Bosque de Dioses con los Reed y Nymeria no mejoraban su aspecto, ya que se había ensuciado y el pelo se le había desordenado.

Tras comprender el por qué tras la pregunta del joven, resolvió ser ella la que se iba a reír de él y no viceversa, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego.

-La verdad es que sí. –respondió, con una sonrisa propia para intentar provocar al desconocido. – ¿Eres del sur cierto? Pues te tengo noticias, te sorprenderías de lo salvaje que somos los norteños… pero especialmente las norteñas.

Los ojos del herrero resplandecieron por un instante, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-Sí, soy del sur. –respondió simplemente, rompiendo el contacto visual para dejar el casco de toro sobre una mesa. Al volver a mirar a la norteña ya no había diversión, sino que casi amargura. –Aunque bueno, como quizás nunca más vuelva a él, creo que con el tiempo también terminaré siendo un norteño.

-¿Y por qué no volverás al sur? –preguntó la Stark, curiosa. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la camiseta que estaba tirada sobre la mesa era negra, al igual que sus pantalones y sus botas. "Es uno de los reclutas de la Guardia de la Noche que Yoren trajo desde el sur."

-Porque no hay nada para mí ahí abajo. –respondió el recluta, cruzando los musculosos brazos. –Era aprendiz en la mejor herrería de Desembarco del Rey. Aprendí bastante y no se me daba mal, así que tenía la esperanza de abrir mi propia herrería cuando fuera más viejo. –entonces su expresión se endureció. –Pero un día mi maestro dijo que no podía tenerme más a su servicio y que tenía que unirme a la Guardia de la Noche si es que quería vivir. ¿Todo un cuento de hadas no?

-No, claro que no. –murmuró Arya, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con su padre en esa maldita ciudad. "La vida es cruel y los malos ganan, esa es la triste realidad." pensó amargamente.

Pero en ese instante sintió un poco de curiosidad por la última frase del herrero. -¿Y por qué tenías que unirte a la Guardia de la Noche?

-No estoy completamente seguro de ello, pero mi maestro insinuó que había alguien que quería verme muerto. –respondió el hombre, adoptando una mueca que parecía casi de dolor mientras pensaba.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Quién podría estar interesado en asesinar a un simple aprendiz de herrero? –preguntó la Stark, sin darse cuenta de que lo había ofendido con sus palabras.

-¿Simple aprendiz de herrero? –replicó el musculoso joven, con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión. –Disculpadme mi señora, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con la reina de los Siete Reinos. –tras decir eso, simuló una reverencia.

"No, no soy Cersei. Y créeme, si no estuvieras cayéndome bien te haría pagar dolorosamente por decir tal cosa."

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. –insistió Arya, tratando de no ofuscarse.

-Es que realmente no soy un simple aprendiz de herrero. –respondió el hombre, esta vez serio. Miró a la Stark antes de seguir. –Eres una sirviente de Invernalia, así que supongo que conoces bien a Lord y Lady Stark, incluso a sus hijos. –adoptó una expresión extraña antes de seguir. –Pues yo también conocí a Lord Stark, de hecho vino a verme a la herrería unos meses antes que lo arrestaran.

"¿Mi padre te fue a ver? ¿Y eso por qué?" pensó incrédula, tratando de no reflejar su sorpresa en sus facciones. Al parecer no tuvo mucho éxito, porque el hombre la miró con una expresión triunfal antes de seguir.

-Y no fue el único. –continuó. –Lord Arryn también fue a verme junto a Lord Stannis, antes de la muerte del primero. Lo mismo hizo Lord Renly, que en paz descanse. –adoptó una expresión triste antes de seguir. –Fue muy amable conmigo las veces que fue, incluso más que Lord Stark o Lord Arryn. No puedo creer que su hermano lo haya asesinado.

"Renly era un traidor, ofreció ayudar a mi padre y luego lo dejó abandonado a su suerte" pensó la norteña, pero no lo dijo para no ofender más al herrero.

-Vaya, supongo que eres alguien importante entonces. –murmuró irónicamente Arya, intentando provocarlo nuevamente. Simuló una expresión excesivamente curiosa antes de seguir. -¿Y sabes el motivo por el cual iban a verte?

-Sí, todos me preguntaban por mi madre, si recordaba cómo o quién era. –respondió el herrero, tratando de no carraspear. –Murió cuando era pequeño, así que no recuerdo muchos detalles de ella, pero supongo que debe haber sido alguien importante.

-Así parece. –finalizó la norteña, intentando pensar en que podría haber motivado a su padre como para interrogar a un aprendiz de herrero sobre la identidad de su madre.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron en un silencio incómodo, ya que Arya estaba pensando y el herrero no parecía saber que más decir. Finalmente decidió volver a trabajar en el yelmo de toro, alcanzando un paño de entre las cosas de Mikken para comenzar a pulirlo con sus poderosos brazos.

-No me has dicho tu nombre. –murmuró finalmente el moreno, sin mirarla.

-Tú tampoco. –replicó Arya, testarudamente.

Su respuesta pareció divertirle, ya que se disponía a responderle nuevamente justo antes de adoptar una expresión solemne y erguirse mientras miraba a las espaldas de Arya.

La Stark se dio cuenta del motivo de tal acción cuando tres hombres entraron en la herrería. Iban conversando y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta el final, cuando la norteña ya los había identificado como Ser Rodrik, Mikken y el cuervo errante llamado Yoren.

-…a Noye le va a dar un infarto cuando lo vea entrar a la herrería de Castillo Negro, va a creer que está de vuelta en Bastión de Tormen… -iba diciendo divertido Mikken, pero se paró en seco al ver a la muchacha. -¡Arya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a dejar la espada que tomé para practicar con los Reed y me encontré con que él estaba ocupando tus cosas. –replicó inocentemente la Stark, señalando al herrero. -¿Quién es?

-Es uno de los reclutas que traje de Desembarco, Lady Stark. –respondió Yoren, mientras el joven adoptaba una expresión de incredulidad al escuchar su título. –Se llama Gendry, por si el muy tozudo olvidó sus cortesías.

-Para nada, de hecho estábamos compartiendo una alegre conversación. –respondió la norteña con una sonrisa, completamente satisfecha de si misma mientras disfrutaba la sorpresa del sureño.

-Espero que no demasiado alegre. –murmuró Ser Rodrik, mirando sucesivamente a la norteña y a Gendry. El rostro se le oscureció al estudiar más detenidamente al aprendiz de herrero. –Tenías razón Yoren, son como dos gotas de agua.

-Físicamente sí, pero en personalidad… -dijo el guardia de la noche, negando con la cabeza.

-No importa su personalidad, lo que importa es que con esos brazos va a ser un gran herrero. Por los Siete, hasta yo se los envidio. –replicó Mikken, estudiando sus extremidades para compararlas con las del joven.

-Y más allá de su aspecto, Donal necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara en la forja de Castillo Negro. Este chico es el mejor aporte a la Guardia en años. –finalizó Yoren, mirando aprobatoriamente al moreno. Tras ello le indicó el casco que sostenía en sus manos. – ¿Arreglaste el asunto con el yelmo?

-Si mi señor. –respondió Gendry, inclinándose ante el guardia de la noche y luego ante Mikken. –Gracias por dejarme ocupar vuestra forja, sois muy amable.

-No hay de que muchacho. –respondió el herrero de Invernalia, divertido con la muestra de cortesía del sureño.

-Si estás listo, ve al patio a juntarte con el resto. Partiremos en media hora. –le ordenó Yoren.

El aprendiz asintió y se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta, tras lo cual tomó el yelmo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se inclinó una vez más ante los norteños antes de salir.

-Gracias nuevamente, adiós mis señores. –murmuró, tras lo cual miró fijamente a Arya. –Adiós, _mi señora_.

-Adios, _Gendry_. –respondió la norteña, acentuando el nombre del sureño. El aprendiz le sonrío y salió de la habitación.

Mikken y Yoren miraron divertidos la situación, pero Ser Rodrik se veía un poco molesto.

-Espero que el frío en el Muro le baje un poco los humos. –murmuró el anciano caballero, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro. Tras ello miró al guardia de la noche. –A todo esto Yoren, recuerda lo que te dije sobre Jon Nieve cuando vuelvas al Castillo Negro.

-¿Qué sucede con Jon? –preguntó Arya, olvidando todo lo demás al escuchar el nombre de su hermano bastardo.

Yoren carraspeó antes de hablar. –Ser Rodrik me estaba contando los planes de Lord Stark concernientes a su hermano. Debo decir que sería algo bastante poco ortodoxo…

-¿Poco ortodoxo? -preguntó una furiosa Arya. – ¿Acaso olvidan lo que nuestra familia ha hecho por la Guardia? ¿Se han puesto a pensar donde…

-La Guardia no olvida, Lady Stark. –le interrumpió el cuervo un poco molesto. –Pero algunos hombres dirían que lo que Invernalia hace por El Muro es el simple cumplimiento del deber. Vuestro padre sería uno de ellos.

La Stark le iba a responder, pero Yoren siguió hablando antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Pero eso no quita que quizás sea tiempo de recompensar dicha ayuda. –añadió, suavizando su expresión. –Yo personalmente lo haría, pero bueno, solo soy un cuervo errante. Una decisión así depende del Lord Comandante y el resto de los mandos superiores.

Arya se avergonzó de sus palabras, dándose cuenta que de que había actuado impulsivamente.

-Perdón por lo que dije. –le murmuró a Yoren.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada de lo que disculparse. –respondió. –Si estuviera en tu posición, también extrañaría a mi hermano y maldeciría a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre él y yo. –la miró fijamente antes de continuar. -Por el respeto que le tenía a vuestro padre, haré lo que pueda para ayudarlos.

La Stark no respondió, sumergida en pensamientos de su hermano. "Fue un error que se alejara de nosotros. Cuando el invierno llegue, los lobos solitarios mueren, pero la manada sobrevive."

Y Arya solo podía rogar porque Jon volviera antes de ello.

-*-*-*-*.

**V (o también "Ω")**

El viento soplaba desde el norte ese día, un beso frío sobre el rostro de Arya. Las hojas de los árboles bailaban siguiendo las corrientes de aire, dándole una vitalidad al Bosque de Dioses que se contradecía con la tranquilidad que producía en quienes lo visitaban.

O que reconfortaba a aquellos que buscaban no caer en la tristeza.

-La verdad es que no era tan cercano conmigo, ni con Bran o Edric. Por los siete infiernos, ni siquiera lo era con Domeric o Jon. –murmuró la Stark, mientras acariciaba a Nymeria. –Pero con Robb eran inseparables. No me quiero ni imaginar lo destruido que debe de estar.

La noticia de la muerte de Theon Greyjoy había llegado esa mañana a Invernalia, gracias a una carta de Bran que las alas negras de un cuervo habían trasladado por la mitad del continente. Toda la ciudad invernal había sufrido por el acontecimiento, inclusive Rickon.

-¿Entonces Theon no volverá? –le había preguntado a su hermana, con una mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza.

-No Rickon, no lo hará. –le había respondido Arya, incapaz de mentirle al niño. El pequeño Stark había hundido su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermana, sollozando frente a la noticia. Arya por un momento había estado a punto de derramar una lágrima, pero no había podido hacerlo. Se maldijo con todas sus fuerzas, pero de verdad que no podía hacerlo.

Porque en el fondo de su corazón, agradecía que la carta contara sobre la muerte de Theon y no sobre la de otro miembro de su familia.

-¿La carta decía que tan mal está Robb? –preguntó Meera, con una expresión indescifrable en su cara.

-Si. Bran dice que se recuperará, pero que no podrá volver a pelear a por lo menos por unas semanas. –le respondió Arya, recordando los detalles de la misiva. -La Montaña le dislocó el hombro y casi le rompe la clavícula. Además perdió mucha sangre por todos los cortes que recibió. Mi tío dijo que era un milagro que no se hubiera desmayado antes de matar a esa bestia.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Jojen.

-Domeric y Edric también fueron heridos, pero de menor gravedad que Robb. Se recuperarán. –explicó la Stark, antes de mirar al suelo. –Pero Theon no fue el único en morir. Varios de los compañeros de Robb fueron asesinados. Torrhen Karstark, el hijo de Gran Jon, uno de los nietos de Lord Frey. –sacudió su cabeza tristemente. –La Montaña era un verdadero monstruo.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando la calma del Bosque de Dioses mientras guardaban respeto por los muertos.

Nymeria levantó las orejas al escuchar unos pasos acercándose entre los árboles. Cuando Arya se giró para mirar en esa dirección, vio a Peludo moviendo la cola mientras observaba a su hermana. La huargo se giró para mirar a su ama, quien asintió frente a su muda súplica. Tras ello la loba se levantó y salió corriendo junto a su hermano hacia el interior del bosque.

"¿Ustedes también extrañan a sus hermanos?" pensó la norteña mientras observaba a los lobos alejándose. "¿También cuentan los días que pasan sin poder volver a verlos? ¿También tienen miedo de que no los volverán a ver?"

"¿También darían cualquier cosa por que todo volviera a ser como antes de la guerra?"

Los lobos no respondieron, obviamente.

Pasaron las semanas. El otoño avanzaba y el invierno se acercaba cada vez más rápido. No había noticias desde El Muro, Jon todavía no volvía de su expedición a las tierras salvajes. Los días se consumían entre las lecciones del maestre Luwin, las veces que tenía que servir como Señora de Invernalia para resolver disputas menores de sus vasallos, y los enfrentamientos que tenía con Meera en el Bosque de Dioses.

Lo único destacable que pasó en esos días fue cuando un grupo de hombres de Fuerte Túmulo llegó a Invernalia, escoltando a un corcel tan blanco como Fantasma. El líder del grupo, un mayordomo de Lady Dustin, les explicó el motivo de su visita.

-Es un regalo de mi señora para Lady Stark. –les dijo, entregándole las riendas del corcel a uno de los caballerizos de Invernalia. –Es el orgullo de los establos de su señor padre. Os lo da como muestra de amistad entre ambas casas y como agradecimiento por el gesto que tuvo Lady Arya de permitirle visitar la tumba de Lord Brandon.

Lo último que Arya quería era acordarse de la Señora de Fuerte Túmulo, todavía enfurecida por cómo había hablado del maestre Luwin y de lo que había insinuado de Robb y su compromiso con Edric. Pero de todas formas había aceptado el regalo, por una parte para no aumentar el conflicto entre ambas casas… y porque si se era sincera, la tentación de salir a cabalgar en un animal tan noble como ese demasiado fuerte como para resistirle.

Así fue como encontró una nueva forma de escapar de la ansiedad, saliendo a cabalgar con los Reed y Rickon por el Bosque de los Lobos y los alrededores de Invernalia. Casi podía olvidarse de sus problemas cuando el viento chocaba con su cara al correr velozmente a lomos del corcel.

Pero ni siquiera ello pudo levantarle el ánimo cuando nuevas cartas llegaron desde el sur.

Las primeras provenían de una docena de lugares diferentes y hablaban de una gran batalla en Desembarco del Rey. El ejército de Stannis se había enfrentado al de Joffrey en un intento de expulsar al bastardo del Trono de Hierro. Había confusión con respecto al resultado, algunos decían que los Lannister habían vencido mientras otras señalaban lo opuesto.

Se hablaba de que la mitad de la ciudad había ardido cuando los soldados Baratheon habían traspasado las murallas. Que Jaime Lannister y Stannis Baratheon se habían enfrentado en un combate singular y que ambos habían muerto. Que en realidad ninguno de los dos había muerto. Que Stannis ahora estaba sentado en el Trono de Hierro y había declarado como traidor a todo quién no se convirtiera a la fe del Dios Rojo. Que Joffrey había ganado y había encontrado nuevos aliados con los que iba a atacar al Norte.

En resumen nada concreto, salvo que había habido una batalla en la capital entre ambos Baratheon y que no había noticia alguna sobre el estado de Sansa tras ella.

La última carta provenía de Robb, y a diferencia de las que hablaban sobre Desembarco del Rey, esta no dejaba especulaciones.

Bran y Domeric volvían al Norte por órdenes de Robb, pero Edric…

Arya dejó caer la carta de sus manos al terminar de leerla, indiferente a la mirada de compasión con la que el maestre Luwin la observaba.

"¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Tú entre todas las personas?"

La furia y la tristeza la invadieron a partes iguales, sofocándola.

Esa noche decidió hacer guardia en los muros de Invernalia, incapaz de dormir. Ser Rodrik había partido a Bosquespeso junto a varios de los hombres de la guardia de Invernalia, ya que un par de días antes habían llegado cuervos con mensajes en blanco desde el castillo Glover… y al escribirles pidiendo una explicación, solo habían respondido con silencio.

Eso dejaba huecos en la vigilancia de Invernalia que Arya se había ofrecido a ayudar a llenar. El frío hubiera incomodado a otra persona, pero a ella le reconfortaba y le hacía olvidarse de sus penas.

-Tiene que tener una razón para haber hecho lo que hizo. –dijo Meera, interrumpiendo su introspección. La lacustre se había asomado por la escalera que subía a la muralla exterior del castillo, arropada con una gran cantidad de pieles para soportar el frío nocturno.

-Quizás. –respondió Arya, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su amiga. Estaba cansada, triste y melancólica, no la mejor combinación para ser una gran habladora.

-No quizás Arya, debe tenerla. –insistió la Reed, caminando por el borde del muro para acercarse a la Stark. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a un metro de la norteña. –No conozco a Edric personalmente, pero no puedo siquiera pensar que el sobrino de Arthur Dayne, criado por Ned Stark, sea capaz de actuar así sin tener una razón que lo obligue a hacerlo.

-¿Y de qué sirve que haya tenido una razón para hacerlo? –replicó Arya, exasperándose. –Podría haber vuelto a Invernalia, podría haber…

-Podría, pero no lo hizo. –le interrumpió Meera, en un tono de voz que no admitía discusiones. –Lo único que queda ahora es tener esperanza en que tenga éxito en su misión.

Arya no respondió, demasiado herida como para admitir que la lacustre tenía razón. Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, el único sonido que se podía percibir era el del viento soplando contra los muros del castillo… y el del aullido de uno de los lobos huargos encerrado en el Bosque de Dioses.

-¿Lo quieres? –preguntó finalmente la Reed.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero, ha sido mi compañero y amigo en casi todo desde que tengo memoria. –respondió la Stark, más apresuradamente de lo que hubiera querido.

-No en ese sentido Arya. –insistió su amiga, un poco incómoda. –En un sentido más… romántico.

Al principio no entendió bien las palabras de la lacustre, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió algo parecido al pánico apoderarse de ella. Hasta entonces había extrañado al dorniense del mismo modo que lo hacía con sus hermanos o con Domeric, pero desde que había leído la carta de Robb donde le contaba la decisión de Edric, se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba de una manera diferente a como lo hacía con el resto de los Starks.

Incluso diferente a como añoraba volver a ver a Domeric.

"Por los dioses, ni siquiera a Jon lo extraño tanto como a Ned."

-Quizás. –admitió finalmente, sintiendo su pecho extrañamente liviano mientras hablaba. –No lo sé. Nunca fui la típica niña tonta que se enamoraba de cualquiera que le parecía atractivo. No sé cómo se siente amar a alguien.

Meera le sonrío, permaneciendo en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Llegado el momento lo sabrás. –murmuró finalmente. Se escuchó nuevamente el aullido de otro huargo. –Además tienes la suerte de que ambos están com…

En ese momento se interrumpió, porque varios sonidos metálicos resonaron fuertemente uno tras de otro, acercándose al lugar donde ambas mujeres estaban.

La oscuridad no les permitió ver que cual la causa de los sonidos hasta que uno de los objetos golpeó la sección del muro que estaba a menos de dos metros de ellas. Y entonces pudieron verlo.

Era un gancho, con una cuerda atada a él.

Y tras un instante de placida quietud, la cuerda se tensó. Alguien estaba subiendo por ella.

La sorpresa paralizó a las norteñas, las que no hicieron nada hasta que un par de preciosos segundos ya había pasado. Meera fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Hay que quitarlos! –le gritó, su cara desfigurada por el miedo. Corrió al garfio más cercano y trató con todas sus fuerzas de quitarlo de la muralla, pero no tuvo éxito.

-¡No puedes sacarlos, hay que cortarlos! –respondió Arya, desenvainando a Aguja. Corrió al gancho más cercano y lanzó un golpe con la delgada espada, separando limpiamente la cuerda del extremo que quedó atado al garfio metálico. Se escuchó un grito de agonía debajo de los muros, pero cesó tras un el ruido de un golpe seco contra el suelo.

No era tampoco que Arya le hubiera prestado mucha atención, ya que antes de que el grito terminara ya estaba corriendo al siguiente gancho. Meera no tenía su lanza consigo, pero sacó un cuchillo entre sus ropas y corrió a otro de los garfios que estaban anclados contra la muralla.

-¡Ve a los que están más alejados! –le gritó Arya, corriendo a por su tercer garfio. –¡Son los primeros que empezaron a subir!

-¡Son demasiados! –respondió la Reed, desesperada.

-¡Grita por ayuda! –replicó la Stark.

Eso fue lo que hizo su amiga, comenzando a gritar por los guardias que quedaban en Invernalia, con la esperanza de que alguno le escuchara. Arya pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que algunas antorchas comenzaron a moverse en los muros más alejados, señal que alguno de los guardias que estaban despiertos les habían visto.

Sintió la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo mientras atacaba el resto de los ganchos. Casi parecía una danzarina del agua en esos momentos, moviéndose grácil y ágilmente mientras lanzaba golpes con su espada que terminaban con la vida de algún pobre diablo.

Una sensación de triunfo se apoderó de ella al escuchar el sonido de un cuerno, señal de que los hombres de Invernalia sabían de lo que estaba pasando y se acercaban para ayudarlas. El castillo no sería tomado por el ataque sorpresa, y eso era una victoria.

Pero la alegría se convirtió en cenizas en su boca cuando se giró para terminar con el último gancho. Porque su cuerda ya no estaba tensa, y delante de ella había un hombre inmenso con un hacha en la mano y desesperación en los ojos.

"Sabe que está perdido, pero no quiere morir sin llevarse a alguien consigo."

-¿Quedan tan pocos hombres en el Norte que incluso las mujeres deben hacer guardia? –escupió, mirándola con una mezcla de deseo y odio al mismo tiempo. –Me encantaría poder hacerte sentir lo que un hombre de verdad puede hacer con lo que tiene entre las piernas, pero no tengo tiempo suficiente. –entonces sonrío. –Deberé conformarme con matarte.

El hombre era grande y robusto como un toro y la expresión de locura que exhibía su rostro hubiera asustado incluso a un caballero. Arya sintió miedo por un instante, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Syrio.

"El miedo hiere más que las espadas"

Aferró a Aguja con su mano izquierda y se puso en posición para enfrentar a su enemigo.

-Puedes internarlo. –le respondió.

El hombre no necesito más provocación, levantando el hacha con ambas manos y lanzándose con un grito de guerra hacia la norteña. Arya permaneció quieta hasta el último instante.

"Todavía no, todavía no…. ¡Ahora!"

El hacha de su enemigo ya estaba bajando cuando se lanzó hacia un costado, esquivando el golpe. Antes de que terminara de bajar Arya ya estaba detrás suyo, atravesando su espalda con un golpe de Aguja.

La espada se deslizó por su cuerpo tan fácilmente como lo había hecho con aquel capa dorada en Desembarco del Rey. En aquella ocasión se había asustado por lo que había hecho, pero no esta vez. No con alguien que invadía su hogar y que quería matarla.

El hacha quedó clavada en el suelo mientras el hombre caía de rodillas, por un instante trató de aferrar con las manos la espada que le había surgido del pecho, pero se le cortaron como si fueran de mantequilla al besar el filo del acero. Entonces trató de decir algo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue sangre. Tras ello no hizo nada más, excepto morir.

Arya se quedó mirando el charco de sangre que comenzó a rodear el cadáver por un instante, solo entonces dándose cuenta que el corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

"Nos veremos algún día, Dios de la Muerte. Pero hoy no."

Algunos de los guardias de Invernalia llegaron a su posición en ese instante, preguntándole si estaba bien. Arya asintió antes de buscar con la mirada a Meera. La Reed no le prestaba atención, observando asustada el suelo que había afuera de las murallas mientras buscaba los cadáveres de quienes habían muerto cuando cortaron las cuerdas.

Arya pensó que Meera nunca había matado a nadie y por eso se veía tan asustada, por lo que se acercó a su amiga, tomándole el hombro con su mano libre para no sobresaltarla.

-Todo está bien Meera, ya terminó. –le susurró, tratando de tranquilizarla.

La lacustre negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que señalaba hacia el Bosque de los Lobos.

-No Arya, esto recién empieza.

La Stark miró hacia la dirección en que su amiga le indicaba y lanzó una maldición. Porque aun a esa distancia se podía ver a cientos de hombres asomándose entre los árboles del bosque, con antorchas y armas en sus manos.

Y entonces, Arya Stark sintió miedo.


	12. Aguasnegras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 15k? Vaya... y pensar que quería hacer este capítulo y el de Arya en uno solo. Creo que debo empezar a calcular mejor :S
> 
> \- El capítulo tiene algunos cambios de POV, pero el protagonista es Jaime. Los cambios son para ampliar la perspectiva del "acontecimiento".
> 
> \- Escribir una batalla lo bastante claro como para no marear al lector es algo horrible. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pido disculpas si no fue suficiente.
> 
> -Es necesario recordar algo: Es un AU (d'oh) por lo que hay cosas que pasaron de manera similar al canon...y otras que no. En la última categoría entran la partida de Myrcella a Dorne (y cierto hecho que sucedió inmediatamente después) y cuando Eddard mandó a un determinado grupo de hombres a detener a La Montaña, antes de la muerte de Robert. Eso significa que hay personajes que están en lugares diferentes a donde les correspondería en canon. Es algo obvio, pero no hace mal recordarlo... sobre todo por algo que pasó hace un par de capítulos... y sobre todo en...
> 
> Mejor lean :D
> 
> Como siempre, gracias a quienes se detienen a dejar algo de cariño.

_**Octava luna del 302 A.L. – Desembarco del Rey, capital de los Siete Reinos.** _

 

**JAIME**

 

La ciudad apestaba a miedo.

Jaime no solo lo podía oler, también lo podía ver en las caras de los habitantes de la capital. Todos tenían miedo, desde el mendigo más pobre del Lecho de Pulgas hasta Cersei en el Torreón de Maegor.

Por los siete infiernos, hasta sus compañeros de la Guardia Real estaban asustados. No es que fueran precisamente los hombres más valientes que habían vestido la capa blanca de la hermandad, pero realmente era extraño ver a Ser Arys o a Ser Preston mudos y con una expresión que algunos podían calificar de temor mientras afilaban sus armas en los rincones de la Torre de la Espada Blanca.

Tyrion y Cersei no estaban mucho mejor.

Su hermano, normalmente un asiduo asistente a los burdeles y tabernas de la capital, había estado casi sin tocar una sola gota de alcohol esos últimos días, muy preocupado de estar leyendo antiguos libros sobre guerras y asedios sobre los cuales ya no quedaba ningún testigo vivo como para relatarlos en primera persona.

Su hermana era el caso contrario. Cersei nunca había sido una mujer que se negara a una copa de vino, pero lo de los tiempos recientes superaba cualquier precedente. Jaime temía por las reservas de alcohol de la Fortaleza Roja si es que Stannis no atacaba pronto.

Pero bueno, era casi imposible que eso no sucediera.

Desde que la noticia que Renly Baratheon había muerto había llegado a Desembarco del Rey cada día llegaban más pescadores desde la Bahía del Aguasnegras que decían que habían visto a la armada de Stannis acercándose a la ciudad. Habían mandado exploradores para vigilar los movimientos del ejército Baratheon por el Bosque Real, pero hace casi una semana que el último jinete había desaparecido, probablemente capturado o asesinado por aquellos a los que debía espiar.

Todo indicaba que el ataque de Stannis a la capital era inminente y es por ello que la ciudad estaba sumergida bajo una niebla de ansiedad. No era algo tan extraño, casi cualquier hombre normal estaría asustado frente a la batalla que se presagiaba como una de las mayores de la historia de Poniente.

Pero Jaime Lannister no era como el resto de los hombres.

-¡Golpea con más fuerza! ¿Eres un caballero o un niño de pecho? –le gritó entre golpes de espada embotada a su primo Lancel, el hijo de su tío Kevan. El adolescente trató inútilmente de atacar a su primo mayor, pero Jaime bloqueó todos sus golpes fácilmente. Luego volvió a la ofensiva. -¡Levanta más el escudo Lancel! ¡Un enemigo te podría rebanar el cuello si lo mantienes tan bajo!

El patio de armas de la Fortaleza Roja resonaba con los ruidos de los hombres entrenando. Lancel Lannister había sido nombrado caballero hace poco, pero la triste verdad es que su habilidad con las armas no era nada de extraordinaria. Su nombramiento era más que nada un honor que la reina le había garantizado por haber servido como escudero antes de la sorpresiva muerte de Robert.

"O más bien antes de que Cersei arreglará dicha muerte" pensó Jaime, recordando el confuso incidente en el que el gordo rey Baratheon había resultado herido de muerte. Meryn Trant y Preston Greenfield habían tenido algo que ver en ello, estaba seguro. Y no se sorprendería si es que el rubio adolescente que tenía enfrente de él también había tenido un papel en la conspiración.

Después de dejar a su primo en el suelo por quinta vez seguida, decidió que ya era suficiente. "Es una lástima, mi tío Kevan era un gran espadachín cuando era más joven.". Le hizo un gesto para que se alejara y le ordenó al siguiente en la fila que se pusiera en posición.

-Espero que lo que me mostraste el otro día no haya sido solo suerte de principiante. –murmuró al ver quién era su nuevo contrincante.

-Para nada primo, me atrevería a decir que todavía no he mostrado todo lo que puedo hacer. –le respondió su primo Tyrek, hijo de su difunto tío Tygett y el otro escudero de Robert. A diferencia de los Stark, los Lannister tenían muchísimos primos por ahí y por allá y casi todos tenían los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio de la familia. Tyrek no era la excepción.

-Eso lo decidiré yo. –respondió Jaime, antes bajar la visera del yelmo para iniciar el entrenamiento.

Ambos hombres se lanzaron hacia adelante para empezar la pelea. Tyrek atacó primero, pero Jaime contuvo su golpe sin mayores dificultades. El guardia real intentó lanzar un ataque propio, pero tampoco tuvo mucho éxito en ello.

"Bueno, eso demuestra que es mejor que Lancel." pensó.

Los hombres reanudaron su combate, tratando de conectar sus respectivas espadas con el cuerpo del otro. Tyrek logró resistir los ataques del Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real por un par de minutos, pero finalmente no pudo evitar a tiempo uno de los ataques de Jaime que le hizo soltar su espada.

Jaime puso su arma sobre el cuello de su primo, quién levantó las manos.

-Muerto. –dijo el guardia real, jadeando casi imperceptiblemente por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento.

-Me rindo. –respondió el Lannister menor.

-Eso está claro. –replicó Jaime, golpeando débilmente el costado de Tyrek con el arma. –Otra vez.

"Es mejor que Lancel, pero bueno, hasta los nietos de tía Genna lo son y ellos son medios Frey." pensó mientras luchaba contra su primo. Ambos hombres se desplazaron por el patio, obligados a ceder terreno mientras recibían y lanzaban golpes con las armas embotadas. Algunos de los otros presentes en el patio detuvieron sus propios duelos para observarlos, ya que no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que una pelea requería de tanto esfuerzo por parte de Jaime.

Sin embargo, pronto todos fueron testigos de que el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, ya que Jaime aprovechó un momento en el que Tyrek descuidó su equilibrio para lanzarle una patada. Su primo cayó de espaldas y aterrizó a los pies de Thoros de Myr.

"De acuerdo, es bueno. Quizás sea tan bueno como tío Tygett…"

"Pero no es tan bueno como Ned Dayne, y por supuesto que tampoco está a mi nivel."

-Eso no fue muy caballeroso. –reclamó su primo desde el suelo, una expresión de enojo reflejada en sus facciones.

-En una batalla de verdad no hay espacio para la caballerosidad, los hombres de Stannis estarán encantados en demostrártelo. –replicó Jaime, pero de todos modos le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El Lannister menor dudó por un instante, pero finalmente aceptó la ayuda de su primo.

"Es orgulloso." pensó.

"Tú también, ¿que Lannister no lo es?" replicó otra parte de su conciencia.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Tyrek, quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

Jaime no respondió inmediatamente, pensando en su padre y el ejército del Oeste, del cual no tenían noticias hace días.

"El orgulloso Lord Tywin Lannister, incapaz de honrar a sus hijos con la noticia sobre sí acudirá a salvarlos o no de Stannis Baratheon." Lo último que habían escuchado del Señor del Oeste es que había decidido abandonar Harrenhal, pero desde entonces lo único que habían podido escuchar de su ejército era silencio. Desembarco del Rey tendría que ser defendido con los hombres que ya había en la ciudad.

Finalmente Jaime negó con la cabeza.

-Es suficiente por hoy para mí. Si quieres seguir entrenando pídeselo a Aron Santagar o a Thoros. –le respondió, señalando con su arma al sacerdote rojo. La única razón por la que el myriense seguía en la Corte era por ser uno de los vestigios del reinado de Robert, pero Jaime no podía negar que sabía cómo defenderse con la espada. Había sido uno de los primeros en atravesar los muros de Pyke después de todo.

Se marchó sin esperar respuesta, caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación donde había dejado una muda de ropa antes de empezar a entrenar. Se mojó la cara con el agua que sacó de una vasija y se aseó un poco antes de ponerse ropa limpia. Al salir a los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja se encontró con una cara amigable.

-Jaime, te estaba buscando. –le dijo Tyrion, entusiasmado por haber encontrado a su hermano mayor.

-Mi querido hermano, ¿qué sucede? ¿Necesitas que ahuyente a los tritones de debajo de tu cama como cuando éramos pequeños? –preguntó Jaime, no sin un toque de cariño. Quería muchísimo a su hermano menor, probablemente más que a nadie.

"Excepto Cersei." pensó con una punzada de dolor en su corazón. La furia que había sentido con su hermana tras lo sucedido con Ser Barristan se había ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo, sobre todo al ver lo angustiada que se veía los últimos días.

-Hace mucho que descubrí que los verdaderos monstruos somos los hombres y no los tritones. –respondió Tyrion, amargamente. Miró a su hermano casi atemorizado –Llegó otro pescador desde la bahía. Asegura que vio a la flota de Stannis al oeste del Gaznate. Es el tercero que lo dice hoy, creo que ya es definitivo.

-Stannis llegará a Desembarco a más tardar esta noche. –completó Jaime, mirando por una de las ventanas del castillo a la Bahía del Aguasnegras, intentando ver alguno de los barcos enemigos bajo el sol de la mañana.

-Debemos considerar enviar a Myrcella y a Tommen fuera de la capital. –dijo su hermano, también observando la bahía. –Si es que la ciudad llega a caer podrían salvarse y huir…

-Huirán hasta que los caballeros que los estén escoltando decidan que la recompensa de Stannis por sus cabezas vale más que nuestra gratitud. –replicó Jaime, negando con la cabeza. –Si Desembarco cae estamos perdidos. No servirá de nada intentar huir a Roca Casterly.

Tyrion se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de negar lo dicho por su hermano. Finalmente suspiró y comenzó a caminar a la Torre de la Mano, Jaime siguiéndole como una sombra. Los guardias Lannister y los capas doradas les saludaban cuando pasaban junto a ellos, al igual que los pocos nobles que continuaban en el castillo. Jaime no respondió ningún saludo, absorto en pensamientos sobre la batalla que se acercaba.

"Stannis concentrará a todas sus fuerzas en la Puerta del Río, es la más débil y él lo sabe. Pero también puede lanzar un ataque desde el norte de la ciudad, tiene el tiempo, los hombres y los barcos para trasladarlos. Eso nos obligaría a dividir aún más a nuestras fuerzas."

-Varys dijo que uno de sus pajaritos vio al ejército de nuestro padre al oeste de la Cascada del Volantinero, donde se juntan el Camino Dorado y el Aguasnegras. –murmuró Tyrion mientras subían las escaleras de la Torre de la Mano. Sus cortas piernas le obligaban a subir de un escalón a la vez mientras Jaime lo hacía de a tres, pero su hermano no se quejó.

-¿Estará pensando venir a proteger la ciudad? –dijo Jaime, permitiéndose un atisbo de esperanza.

-No lo sé. –respondió su hermano, con una mueca. –Pero aunque partiera ahora mismo sería casi imposible que llegara antes que Stannis.

-¿Y alguna noticia de Meñique? –preguntó, recordando que el Consejero de la Moneda había partido a tratar con los Tyrell después de la muerte de Renly.

-Ninguna. –murmuró Tyrion, con la misma expresión de fatalidad. -Y si te soy sincero, veo más posibilidades de que nuestro "amigo" pedirá asilo en Altojardín en vez de tratar de convencer a la Flor Gorda de unirse a nosotros.

-Estamos solos entonces. –murmuró el guardia real, reafirmando aquello que ya creía.

-Si. –confirmó su hermano, con un suspiro.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras llegaron a una puerta, la cual Tyrion golpeó con una mano un par de veces. Tras unos segundos se escucharon pisadas al otro lado de la puerta, la cual fue abierta por la autora de tales pasos.

-Lord Tyrion. –saludó Sansa Stark, con una pequeña reverencia. Sus bonitos ojos azules aún reflejaban la inmensa tristeza que mantenían desde la muerte de su padre, pero Jaime podría haber jurado que se iluminaron un poco al verlo.

"Cree que soy un héroe como Symeon Ojos de Estrella o el Caballero Dragón." pensó con algo de compasión... e incomodidad.

-Ser… Ser Jaime. –murmuró finalmente la norteña, sonrojándose un poco.

-Lady Sansa. –respondió Jaime, con cortesía. Si se era sincero le apenaba bastante la situación de la joven Stark. Lamentaba no haber llegado antes esa madrugada donde había ayudado a escapar a los otros niños Stark y al escudero Dayne. De haberlo hecho le habría evitado todos los sufrimientos a los que Joffrey la había sometido.

-Sansa querida, ¿cómo va todo en nuestra pequeña torre? –preguntó Tyrion, despreocupadamente. Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia el salón al que daba la puerta que acaban de atravesar, acomodándose en un sillón. Tras ello comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada. -¿Dónde está tu amiga norteña, a todo esto?

-Jeyne no se siente bien, mi señor. –respondió la Stark, apartando finalmente la vista del guardia real. –Ha estado en sus habitaciones toda la mañana.

-¿Está enferma? –preguntó Tyrion por mera cortesía, porque estaba claro que ese no era el motivo.

"Su padre y todas las personas que conocía -salvo Sansa -fueron asesinados y ahora está presa en una ciudad junto a los asesinos de tales personas"

-No hasta donde sé, mi señor. Pero no se encuentra en condiciones de recibir a invitados. –replicó Sansa, con una expresión neutra.

-Entiendo. –respondió su hermano, suspirando. –Ve con ella Sansa, no requeriremos de tu presencia.

Jaime vio decepción reflejada en el rostro de la Stark por un instante, pero rápidamente recuperó la habitual expresión cortés que solía usar en presencia de los Lannister.

-Adiós Lord Tyrion, adiós Ser Jaime. –murmuró con una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer por los pasillos de la Torre. Jaime escuchó los pasos de la Stark alejándose, luego el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y finalmente el de la misma puerta cerrándose. Solo tras ello Tyrion volvió a hablar.

-Me resulta increíble que aún después de todos estos años sigues sin darte cuenta del efecto que generas en las mujeres. –murmuró su hermanito, sacando un par de copas y un recipiente con vino desde una de las mesas cercanas al sillón. Se llenó su copa y luego hizo lo mismo con la de Jaime. –Si fuera tú ocuparía mi tiempo seduciendo a todas las doncellas entre Antigua e Invernalia.

-Sansa es muy joven todavía, debe pensar que soy uno de los caballeros de las canciones que escuchaba cuando era pequeña. –replicó Jaime, aceptando la copa que le sirvió su hermano.

"Si supiera todas las cosas que he hecho se daría cuenta que me parezco más al Caballero Sonriente que a Arthur Dayne." pensó amargamente.

-El caballero dorado que la salvó de las garras del segundo rey loco. Jaime Lannister, el orgullo del Oeste, el Joven León. Vaya, si hasta podrías tener el nombre de un caballero de canción. –bromeó su hermano, levantando su copa. –Brindo por ti Jaime, el mejor hermano que alguien como yo podría tener.

"¿Te gustaría saber la verdad Tyrion? ¿Te gustaría saberla aunque te atormentara el resto de tus días?"

Jaime no respondió a las palabras de su hermano, pero aun así brindo. El vino era dulce como el beso de una doncella, pero aun así no le encontró el gusto que tanto atraía a sus hermanos. No llevaba ni un segundo con la copa vacía cuando su hermano se la rellenó. Jaime arqueó una ceja.

-¿Te parece prudente emborracharte en las horas previas a un asedio?- le preguntó.

-No, pero si voy a morir prefiero haber gastado mis últimas horas en algo agradable. –respondió su hermano, rellenando su copa. –Y hay pocas cosas que me alegren tanto como beber contigo. –dejó la copa en una mesa y levantó las manos. –Prometo no vomitarte encima esta vez.

Jaime esgrimió una sonrisa triste, aun pensando en aquella campesina a la que Tyrion había amado tantos años atrás. Por un momento sintió furia contra su padre, pero casi inmediatamente fue reemplazada por vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

"Pudiste haberte negado, eres tan culpable de lo que pasó como él."

-¿Sabes algo? Padre estuvo a punto de comprometerme con su tía cuando todavía era un escudero. –murmuró, para dejar de pensar en la esposa de Tyrion.

-Me temo que estoy perdido, ¿de la tía de quién estamos hablando? –replicó Tyrion, arqueando una ceja.

-De Sansa. Lord Tully y nuestro padre estaban a punto de acordar un matrimonio entre Lysa y yo justo antes de que me uniera a la Guardia Real. –respondió Jaime, sonriendo al recordar aquella ocasión en la que había visitado Aguasdulces. El viejo Lord Hoster le había sentado al lado de Lysa en todas las comidas, pero el joven Lannister no le prestó nada de atención a la pobre doncella Tully, toda su atención enfocada en las historias de guerra del Pez Negro.

-¿Lysa Arryn? –preguntó un incrédulo Tyrion. –Por los dioses Jaime, tomaste la decisión correcta. Hasta yo me hubiera unido a la Guardia de la Noche antes que casarme con ella.

Ambos Lannister rieron estrepitosamente.

-La verdad es que no estaba nada de mal en esos días. –admitió el capa blanca. -Pero bueno, su hermana mayor era la flor de Aguasdulces. Por eso mismo fue que Lord Hoster la comprometió con Brandon Stark apenas pudo hacerlo.

-Lo lamento hermano, pero puedo imaginarme a nuestro padre sonriendo antes que a una Lysa Arryn atractiva. –dijo Tyrion, vaciando su tercera copa.

"Las dos cosas sucedieron, pese a lo imposible que suenan".

Los hermanos siguieron bebiendo y riendo por casi una hora más. Después de eso Tyrion anunció que iría a buscar a una dama en la Calle de la Seda que quisiera compartir su tiempo con él antes de la batalla. Jaime le recomendó que durmiera un par de horas, era casi seguro que esa noche no podrían hacerlo.

Se despidieron a los pies de la Torre de la Mano. El guardia real comenzó a caminar hacia la Torre de la Espada Blanca, con la intención de echar una cabeceada por el mismo motivo por el cual se lo había recomendado a su hermano. El vino le había nublado un poco la cabeza y tenía que concentrarse para caminar en línea recta. Estaba a medio camino cuando la vio.

-Jaime- le llamó, con una voz suave y desesperada al mismo tiempo. El Lannister podría haber jurado que había reconocido su respiración antes de encontrarla con los ojos.

Estaba vestida completamente de rojo, como solía hacer cuando quería irradiar fortaleza frente a aquellos que la observaban. Pero su cara solo expresaba inseguridad y desesperación, y el corazón de Jaime dio un vuelco al verla en ese estado.

-Cersei –respondió el guardia real, justo antes de correr para envolver a su hermana en sus brazos.

Todo resabio de la furia que había sentido hacia ella había desaparecido. Lo único que podía pensar en ese instante era cuanto había extrañado esa calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo cuando estaba contra el suyo, como había extrañado ese olor que para él era mejor que cualquier perfume.

-Tengo miedo Jaime. –comenzó a murmurar, el miedo en su voz hacía que cada palabra fuera como una estaca en su corazón. –Tengo miedo de Stannis. Que pasará si logra atravesar las murallas, que hará si nuestro padre no…

-Shhh. –le calló Jaime. Su hermana buscó sus labios, pero el guardia real corrió su rostro, preocupado de que alguien los pudiera ver. Estaban en un pasillo de la Fortaleza Roja donde no se veía a nadie además de ellos, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier instante.

-Te necesito Jaime, no sabes cuánto. –le suplicó Cersei, poniendo esa cara de desesperación que había ocupado tantos años atrás, en aquella posada donde le había convencido de unirse a la Guardia Real de Aerys.

-Lo sé. –le respondió, "Y yo ya ti" pensó.

El alcohol le impidió recordar los detalles de lo que sucedió después, pero se acordaba que su hermana le había tomado de la mano y lo había dirigido al Torreón de Maegor. Tuvieron la suerte de que casi nadie recorría el interior de la Fortaleza Roja a esa hora, por lo que antes de que tomara plena conciencia de lo que estaba pasando Jaime ya estaba entre las sábanas de la cama de la Reina.

Tras una hora en la que ahuyentó el miedo de su hermana dando rienda suelta a su pasión, Jaime sucumbió al sueño.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Sus sueños normalmente correspondían a escenarios confusos en los que se mezclaban sus deseos, sus seres queridos y a aquellos lugares a los que llamaba hogar. Casi nunca estaba plenamente consciente en dichas ocasiones, olvidándolas completamente poco después de despertar. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla.

Esta vez era algo diferente.

Estaba de pie en la arena de un foso, como aquellos que se ocupaban en los espectáculos de osos. Este era uno subterráneo, en el que no había luz alguna exceptuando la que irradiaba de cuatro grandes antorchas en las esquinas del lugar. En las graderías se veía una multitud de personas charlando entre ellas, casi indiferentes al guardia real que estaba debajo de ellos. Jaime se dio cuenta que estaba vestido con una armadura que nunca había ocupado antes. Tanto las protecciones como la propia capa eran negras a la manera de la Guardia de la Noche, casi como la antítesis maligna de la vestimenta de la Guardia Real.

"Como si la Guardia Real estuviera realmente compuesta solo de caballeros de canción" pensó, recordando a los hombres que habían ocupado la capa blanca pese a tener un honor tan manchado como el de un villano cualquiera.

Criston Cole, el Hacedor de Reyes, quién con sus acciones había desatado una guerra que casi había destruido Poniente. Terrence Toyne, que había tomado a una de las amantes del rey como propia, llevando a su familia a la ruina y causando la muerte del Caballero Dragón. Jonothor Darry, Barristan Selmy y Gerold Hightower, sus propios hermanos, quienes habían hecho la vista gorda mientras Aerys violaba a su esposa y quemaba vivos a inocentes.

Y él mismo, el Matarreyes. Aquél que para salvar a medio millón de personas había roto su juramento más sagrado, siendo odiado y despreciado por ello hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? –exigió saber Jaime, cerrando los puños mientras observaba desafiante al público de las graderías. Entonces con un escalofrío se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto hasta entonces.

Todas las personas del público eran rubias y con los ojos verdes.

Las conversaciones cesaron inmediatamente tras sus palabras, los Lannister mirando reprobatoriamente al Joven León mientras una mudez sobrenatural se apoderaba del lugar. Todos los sonidos desaparecieron… excepto uno. Un ruido constante, de algo que se acercaba poco a poco.

"Pasos" pensó Jaime, mirando ansiosamente hacia la puerta enrejada que había en una de las paredes del foso.

-Queremos que hagas lo único que sabes hacer. –anunció una voz severa que Jaime conocía bien, porque le había temido desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Queremos que pelees. –terminó Lord Tywin Lannister, con esa expresión de decepción que solo ocupaba con Jaime presente en su rostro. Cersei y Tyrion estaban a los lados de su padre, pero ninguno de los dos se dignó a mirar a su hermano. Ello entristeció a Jaime, pero también aumentó su resolución.

"No hay hombre vivo que pueda vencerme".

Desenvainó su espada mientras la puerta enrejada comenzaba a levantarse, los pasos acercándose cada vez más.

Y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco, porque fue el Príncipe de Rocadragón quién se reveló como el autor de los pasos.

Rhaegar Targaryen avanzó vestido con la misma armadura draconiana que había ocupado en su muerte, tristeza reflejada en su rostro de belleza inhumana. Jaime quedó paralizado, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Fue golpeado por una ola de tristeza, remordimiento y vergüenza.

"¿Por qué entre todos mis fantasmas eres tú quién viene a atormentarme?"

-Porque fue a ti a quién encomendé la protección de mis hijos. –respondió Rhaegar con una voz de hierro, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del Lannister. -¿Dónde estabas cuando los hombres de tu padre los asesinaron?

"Sentando en el Trono de Hierro, observando como la sangre de Aerys se esparcía por el suelo." pensó Jaime amargamente, recordando el mayor de sus fracasos.

-Nunca pensé qué… qué... –trató de explicar, pero no pudo.

-Por tu culpa mis niños sufrieron una muerte horrible, una muerte que ni el peor de los criminales se merece. –replicó el Targaryen, mientras se ponía el yelmo de dragón tricéfalo negro como la noche. Rhaegar lo miró una última vez y el corazón de Jaime se rompió cuando vio reflejada en sus ojos violetas la misma decepción con la que Lord Tywin lo miraba.

-Todos forjamos nuestro destino Jaime… y tus elecciones ya sellaron el tuyo. –adoptó una expresión extraña. –Ten cuidado, la noche es oscura y alberga cosas aterradoras.

Algo extraño sucedió tras esas palabras. El fuego de las antorchas cambió de un color naranja a uno azul, bañando el foso con una luz fría, tan fría que el guardia real casi podía ver el vapor de su respiración.

Pero eso no fue lo que alarmó a Jaime, porque la nueva luz había cambiado la apariencia de Rhaegar. La armadura negra del Targaryen se había transformado en una traslúcida como el hielo, sus ojos violetas ahora ardían con un azul furioso y su cara había adoptado el color de la nieve.

La cosa que no era Rhaegar Targaryen desenvainó un arma que no se parecía a ninguna que Jaime había visto en su vida, un pedazo de cristal con forma de espada tan delgado que casi no se veía de canto. El guardia real aferró su propia arma con más fuerza para intentar calmarse, rogando que la espada de acero lograra resistir a aquella arma sobrenatural.

El monstruo atacó, intentando decapitar al guardia con un golpe que Jaime apenas logró bloquear. Se escuchó un ruido horrible cuando ambas armas conectaron, un sonido parecido al grito de agonía de un animal. Jaime observó con horror como su espada se había escarchado en el lugar donde había golpeado a la de su enemigo.

Tras ello se separaron y volvieron a intercambiar golpes, una y otra vez. El Lannister sabía que su arma podía romperse en cualquier momento, por lo que trataba de terminar el duelo lo antes posible. Pero su enemigo era demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte. Cada vez que Jaime creía que lo había arrinconado este lograba esquivar su golpe final.

El frío normalmente le era cómodo, pero la temperatura ahora era tan baja que estaba afectando sus reflejos. El primer corte que recibió fue en el brazo, una herida que comenzó a sangrar copiosamente mientras la extremidad se le dormía. Recibió otros cortes de la espada sobrenatural, que atravesaba su armadura como si esta estuviera hecha de papel. Pronto Jaime sangraba de una docena de heridas, y cada vez le costaba más levantar su propia espada para bloquear los ataques de su enemigo.

Y entonces sucedió, su espada no resistió más el frío y estalló en mil pedazos.

Varios de los trozos disparados cortaron la cara de Jaime, tras lo cual la sangre comenzó a afectar su campo de visión. Aun así pudo observar dos cosas, los restos de hoja metálica que aún estaba conectados a la empuñadura de su espada, y el golpe descendente con el que el monstruo de hielo pretendía acabar con su vida.

Otros hombres hubieran aceptado la muerte. Jaime Lannister no era como esos hombres.

Con unos reflejos sobrehumanos se lanzó a un lado esquivando el ataque de su enemigo, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se levantó y le clavó los restos de su espada por el visor del yelmo, atravesando su cara y terminando con su vida. Con un estruendo el falso Targaryen cayó de espaldas, justo antes de que Jaime se desplomará de rodillas delante de su cadáver.

"Gané padre, ¿no estás orgulloso?" pensó Jaime, pero tenía claro que hacía demasiado frío y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre como para sobrevivir. Aun así miró a las graderías buscando a Lord Tywin, intentando hacer un último acto de desafío.

Pero ya no había Lannisters en dicho público, bajo la luz azul todos habían sido reemplazados por demonios de hielo... Y todos le miraban con la misma expresión de decepción de su padre. Jaime se hubiera reído si no hubiera estado tan asustado.

El mismo sonido que había precedido a Rhaegar comenzó a resonar en ese momento, pero esta vez era más repetitivo. No era una sola persona la que se acercaba al foso, eran cinco o seis. El sonido incluso sonaba más metálico, como si fueran campanas y no pies los que pisaban el suelo.

Pronto seis figuras blancas entraron a la arena, seis personas a las que Jaime había llamado hermanos. Ser Jonothor Darry, Oswell Whent y su yelmo de murciélago, Ser Barristan y Lewyn Nymeros Martell, incluso el viejo Toro Blanco estaba presente.

Y por último, Ser Arthur Dayne.

-Matarreyes. –anunció su maestro con desprecio, Albor aún envainada en su espalda.

"No" pensó Jaime, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-¿No te bastaba matar a Aerys, Jaime? –preguntó Ser Oswell, apuntando con su espada al cadáver del príncipe. -¿También tenías que matar a Rhaegar?

"Esa cosa no era Rhaegar, y tuve que matar a Aerys para salvar a la ciudad. ¿Cómo no se pueden dar cuenta?" pensó el Lannister, incapaz de levantar la vista para mirar a sus hermanos.

-Mírenlo, ni siquiera se atreve a mirarnos. –dijo el príncipe Lewyn, con una mezcla de furia y decepción. – ¿Tampoco pudiste salvar a mi sobrina y sus hijos? ¿Estabas muy ocupado matando al rey como para hacerlo'

-Dejen en paz al rompejuramentos, su fin ya está cerca. –anunció el Toro Blanco, inclinándose sobre el cadáver del monstruo de hielo, observándolo curioso.

-Hermanos, no lo entienden. –intentó razonar Jaime, apenas pudiendo hablar de lo débil que estaba por la pérdida de sangre y el frío, el maldito frío. –Esa cosa que maté no era Rhaegar.

-Te equivocas en ambas cosas Jaime. –le respondió un decepcionado Ser Arthur, negando con la cabeza. –Si es Rhaegar… y no está muerto.

La cosa que no era Rhaegar escuchó las palabras de la Espada del Amanecer, aferrando la espada que tenía clavada en la cara y quitándosela de un solo tirón. Tras ello el monstruo se levantó, la herida que hubiera matado a cualquier vivo aún presente en su rostro.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando."

-Ni para matar es bueno. –escupió Barristan el Bravo.

-Eres una decepción Jaime. –añadió Ser Gerold.

Sus hermanos lo rodearon como sombras blancas, el monstruo de hielo liderándoles. Sus pasos resonaban metálicamente al deslizarse por el suelo de la arena.

"Cersei, Tyrion, Tommen, Myrcella… perdónenme"

.-No Jaime, jamás lo harán. –anunció Arthur Dayne, con una sonrisa maligna.

La cosa que no era Rhaegar le miró con desprecio y atravesó su corazón con su espada de hielo.

Jaime despertó gritando.

Entre las maldiciones de Cersei y el ruido de su propio grito logró darse cuenta de tres cosas. Ya era de noche, había un cuervo dentro de la habitación, observándolo curioso desde una de las ventanas… y al parecer no todo lo del sueño había sido irreal.

Porque el repetitivo sonido metálico todavía estaba presente.

Eran campanas. Stannis había llegado.

 

-*-*-*-*.

**MONFORD**

 

El plan era sencillo, la capital no tenía más de seis mil defensores entre los capas doradas y los hombres que Lord Tywin había dejado atrás. Stannis tenía más de treinta mil, así que era imposible que los Lannister lograran resistir un asalto directo a las murallas por más de un par de horas.

Pero ahí era donde habían empezado los problemas. Desembarco del Rey estaba al norte del Aguasnegras y el ejército de Stannis estaba al sur. Eso obligaba a que los hombres del rey Baratheon fueran trasladados por barcos para atravesar el río. Habían varios buenos marineros y almirantes que podrían haber dirigido eficientemente dicho desembarco: Davos Seaworth, Lord Celtigar, Selwyn Tarth y por supuesto, él mismo.

Pero no. Stannis le había dado el mando a Imry Florent, un imbécil de orejas horribles cuya mayor virtud era ser tío de Lady Selyse. O la reina Selyse, como le gustaba que le llamaran. De igual modo su tío era un incompetente que había ordenado a la flota desembarcar muy cerca de la ciudad, permitiéndole a las catapultas de las murallas jugar al tiro al blanco con los barcos de Stannis.

Claro que cada uno de esos barcos tenía cientos de hombres de armas a los que se llevaba al fondo del mar cuando un proyectil les impactaba. Y los que ya se habían hundido superaban la veintena, a los que aún se les debían sumar aquellos se hundirían peleando con la pequeña flota leal a Joffrey que bloqueaba los estrechos cercanos a la Fortaleza Roja.

La propia _Orgullo de Marcaderiva_ era quién lideraba a la flotilla que lucharía contra los barcos enemigos. Stannis había tenido la sensatez no atacar con todas sus fuerzas en la misma sección de las murallas, encargándole a Lord Velaryon un ataque secundario desde el lado norte de la ciudad.

Tenía treinta galeras para escoltar a los transportes que llevarían a los caballeros y hombres de armas al otro lado de la Boca del Aguasnegras, pero antes de ello necesitaba hundir la flota Lannister que les bloqueaba el paso, cosa en la que estaban totalmente ocupados por ahora.

-¡Artilleros! –gritó, dirigiendo a los operarios de las catapultas y escorpiones de su buque. Apuntó con un brazo al más grande de los barcos enemigos, el inmenso galeón llamado _Martillo del Rey Robert_. -¡A mi señal!

Sus hombres tensaron las cuerdas y engranajes de las máquinas de guerra, los arqueros ya apuntando con flechas incendiarias al buque enemigo. Solo debía gritar y se desataría el infierno en el buque insignia enemigo.

Mientras el otro no hiciera lo mismo con ellos antes, claro estaba.

"Que el Guerrero nos de puntería" rezó Monford para sus adentros.

-¡FUEGO!

Las rocas y flechas volaron majestuosamente por el cielo nocturno, recorriendo velozmente la distancia que separaba a ambos buques insignia. Lord Velaryon rezó por golpear algún punto débil del galeón enemigo: el mástil, la parte blanda del casco, incluso alguna vela grande que se incendiara.

Los dioses respondieron a sus plegarias. Dos rocas impactaron el casco del Martillo del Rey Robert, generándole unos agujeros que comenzaron a hundir el barco casi instantáneamente. Varias velas se encendieron por las flechas incendiarias, las lenguas de fuego engullendo a varios marineros en el proceso.

El barco enemigo intentó responder al ataque, lanzando sus propias salvas de flechas y rocas… pero la Orgullo de Marcaderiva era una nave ágil como pocas.

-¡A toda velocidad! –ordenó al contramaestre. Los tambores del barco aceleraron su ritmo inmediatamente, obligando a los remeros a aumentar su trabajo y por ende la propia velocidad de la nave.

La maniobra funcionó casi perfectamente, evitando todas las rocas y la mayoría de las flechas enemigas. Unas pocas saetas impactaron en la cubierta y una de las velas traseras, pero sus hombres reaccionaron rápidamente corriendo a apagar las llamas.

-¿Reporte? –preguntó a un sargento, tras unos segundos de pausa.

-Dos hombres heridos, pero el fuego no se esparcirá mi señor. –le respondió el marinero.

-Que disparen a discreción. –le ordenó, antes de caminar a la parte más alta de la cubierta para ver como el buque insignia enemigo se hundía.

-¿Los embestimos señor? –le preguntó el contramaestre, de pie a su lado.

Lord Velaryon negó con la cabeza. –Su tripulación ya dio el barco por perdido. Mira, se están lanzando al río.

Sus palabras no eran una exageración. Efectivamente los hombres del _Martillo del Rey Robert_ estaban abandonando el barco, el cual estaba yéndose a pique rápidamente. Monford los miró con lástima por un instante antes de enfocar su atención en el resto de las naves enemigas, las cuales estaban enfrentándose a su propia flotilla.

-Terminemos con esto. –le ordenó al contramaestre, apuntando con un brazo al barco enemigo más cercano. –Que las catapultas y los arqueros no descansen hasta que todas las naves de Joffrey estén en el fondo del río.

Se demoraron media hora, pero finalmente el último barco leal a los Lannister desapareció bajo el Aguasnegras. La ruta quedó despejada y rápidamente la pequeña flota comenzó a navegar entre los restos de la batalla. Joffrey había perdido las treinta naves de su flota, Monford solo ocho.

-Hay una playa que da al camino de Rosby. –explicó a su tripulación, señalando un punto en el mapa de la capital que estaba extendido sobre una mesa. –Está a menos de quinientos metros de la Puerta de Hierro, desembarcaremos ahí.

Pronto los transportes ya estaban dejando a sus hombres en tierra firme. Nadie importunó el desembarco, ya que casi todos los soldados de la ciudad estaban defendiendo el lado sur de las murallas, donde Stannis en persona dirigía el ataque principal. Los pocos defensores que estaban de este lado de la capital no se atrevieron a salir a enfrentarlos en tierra de nadie, renunciando a la ventaja que los muros le otorgaban.

Los invasores casi no tenían caballos, pero aun así Monford logró conseguir uno para sí mismo. Montó a lomos del corcel para poder supervisar desde su altura el avance de sus fuerzas hacia las murallas. Tenía casí cuatro mil hombres a su mando, caballeros y hombres de armas leales a Marcaderiva, a los Caron de Nocturnia y a la isla de Estermont. Un comandante más osado hubiera estado en la primera línea del ataque, pero Monford ya no era tan joven y tenía un hijo pequeño en el que pensar.

Además, para eso está el resto de la familia.

-Avanza un par de calles si logras tomar la puerta, pero no más allá de eso. –le ordenó a Aurane, su hermano bastardo. –Nuestro objetivo es atraer a algunos de los defensores que están luchando contra Stannis, no tomar la Fortaleza Roja.

El bastardo de Marcaderiva sonrío. – ¿Acaso no tienes sed de gloria hermano?

"Más de la que crees"

-No tenemos los hombres como para abrirnos camino por toda la Colina de Aegon hasta la Fortaleza Roja, necesitamos al resto del ejército para ello. –le explicó pacientemente. Su hermano era un hombre de sangre caliente, pero Monford le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que también tenía más astucia de lo que aparentaba.

"Y ambición también"

El Señor de Marcaderiva no dudaba que si algo le pasaba a él, la vida de Monterys estaría en peligro. No sería el primer sobrino asesinado por un tío para usurpar la señoría de un castillo. Por eso prefería mantener a Aurane más cerca que lejos, no dándole espacio para conseguir aliados para su causa.

-Rolland Tormenta dirigirá a los hombres de los Caron, pero aun así estará bajo tu mando. Ocúpalos bien hermano, buena caza.

Aurane se despidió con una pequeña reverencia. –No te fallaré.

El bastardo había cumplido con su palabra, porque pese a los centenares de bajas que las flechas y piedras que los defensores habían infringido a sus fuerzas, poco a poco la Puerta de Hierro comenzaba a ceder bajo los golpes de un ariete. Los arqueros sobre los muros se habían quedado sin flechas, por lo que poco podían hacer para evitar la caída de la puerta.

Y entonces pasó.

La puerta cedió y sus hombres entraron a Desembarco del Rey.

Si los Lannister picaban el anzuelo, la victoria estaba cerca.

 

-*-*-*-*.

**JAIME**

 

El caballero Fossoway peleó mejor que sus antecesores, pero tuvo el mismo final que ellos. Jaime aprovechó un momento en el que levantó demasiado su brazo para clavarle su espada debajo del hombro. El hombre quedó paralizado instantáneamente, sus fuerzas abandonándole mientras la luz escapaba de sus ojos. No es que Jaime tuviera oportunidad de apreciar tal detalle, claro está.

Porque antes de que el Fossoway cayera al suelo el guardia real ya estaba peleando con su siguiente enemigo, un hombre de armas al servicio de los Celtigar. Solo tras matarlo a él también tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una pausa para ubicarse en el campo de batalla.

Estaba fuera de los muros de la ciudad, en la tierra de nadie que había entre las murallas y el río. A su alrededor aún había peleas entre los soldados de Stannis y los hombres a los que Jaime había liderado en una embestida para tratar de alejarlos de la Puerta del Río.

Había funcionado, pero cada hombre que mataban era reemplazado por dos. En cambio las fuerzas de los Lannister disminuían. El guardia real logró divisar entre sus compañeros aún vivos a sus dos primos Lannister, a un Sandor Clegane cubierto de sangre de cabeza a los pies, y a Thoros de Myr que peleaba con su clásica espada en llamas… pero también había varias caras conocidas entre los cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo.

Aron Santagar aún tenía clavada el hacha que le había destrozado la cabeza, mientras que Mandon Moore había sangrado de tantos cortes antes de caer que su armadura y capa de la Guardia Real estaban más rojas que blancas. Además de ellos, centenares de capas doradas y guardias Lannister habían muerto para detener la primera ola de atacante… y lo único que habían logrado era ganar tiempo.

Jaime levantó la vista para observar la orilla del río. Los barcos enemigos seguían desembarco tropas, incluso bajo la lluvia de piedras que las catapultas en las murallas de la ciudad les lanzaban. La marea de soldados que bajaba de las naves era abrumadora, empequeñeciendo al número que ya había muerto.

Justo en ese instante el Lannister murmuró una maldición, pero no solo por el ejército Baratheon…

Sino porque aún a esa distancia podía distinguir la figura de Stannis con los brazos cruzados, enojado mientras dirigía la invasión desde la retaguardia. No había más de un centenar de metros entre el Rey Baratheon y Jaime, lo que le hacía cosquillear la mano de la espada.

"Un solo golpe y la batalla termina."

Pero entre ambos hombres estaba la marea de hombres, matándose los unos a los otros con todas las armas que un herrero podía forjar. No había posibilidad alguna de intentar atravesar ese caos y salir con vida. La impotencia de la situación enfurecía al Lannister.

-¡Jaime! –gritó una voz.

El susodicho se dio vuelta y vio a Tyrion emergiendo de la Puerta del Rio, escoltado por Ser Arys Oakheart. Su hermanito llevaba un hacha de acero tan grande como él mismo e incluso había logrado encontrar una armadura de escudero que le quedaba bien. Casi parecía un guerrero… uno pequeño.

-Tyrion… ¿Qué pasa? –gritó para hacerse escuchar entre el caos de la batalla. Sintió la garganta seca y se dio cuenta de que llevaba peleando más tiempo del que creía. Recordó sus deberes como Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. –Ser Arys, ¿Dónde está el rey?

-La reina lo hizo volver a la Fortaleza Roja, mi señor. –respondió el otro guardia real, acercándose rápidamente a su posición. - Ser Preston y Ser Meryn están con él.

"Por los siete infiernos Cersei, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido?" pensó furioso.

-¿Acaso mi querida hermana no se da cuenta de que los hombres se rebelarán si no ven al rey peleando junto a ellos? –explotó Jaime, mirando con furia al otro capa blanca.

-La reina dijo que era demasiado peligroso... –replicó Ser Arys débilmente.

-¿Demasiado peligroso? –preguntó Jaime, incrédulo. Apuntó con su espada a los hombres que estaban matándose a unos metros. - ¡Es una batalla por los siete infiernos! ¿Acaso Cersei cree que Joffrey estará muy seguro si es que Stannis entra a la ciudad?

-¡Basta! –gritó Tyrion, tan sorpresivamente que hizo callar a su hermano. La voz de Tyrion casi se parecía a la de su padre cuando daba órdenes–Tenemos que replegarnos Jaime, hay que retirarse detrás de los muros.

-Si lo hacemos los hombres de Stannis llegarán a la puerta… y no se demorarán mucho en derribarla. –respondió Jaime.

-Si no nos replegamos no se demorarán mucho en matarnos a todos. –le gritó Tyrion, señalando al caos que había delante de ellos. – ¡Mira Jaime! la mitad de tus hombres ya están muertos y los de Stannis no dejan de venir. ¡Es imposible ganar una batalla así!

"Es imposible ganar la batalla en sí, somos muy pocos contra demasiados." pensó amargamente, aun así le encontró sentido a las palabras de su hermano. Buscó a uno de sus primos con la mirada, encontrando a Tyrek primero. Su primo estaba paralizado, observando conmocionado el cadáver de otro escudero.

"Un Payne, probablemente uno de los sobrinos de Ser Ilyn." pensó Jaime, viendo el cuerpo muerto del adolescente. De todos modos llamó a su primo para romper el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil.

-¡Tyrek! –gritó. Su primo abandonó la parálisis y corrió para acercarse al guardia Real. -Ser Jaime.

-Corre a los muros y dile a Ser Jacelyn que toque la retirada. –le gritó. -¡Ahora!

Tyrek Lannister corrió para cumplir con sus órdenes. Mientras tanto Jaime se despidió de su hermano y corrió para volver a luchar en el frente, colocándose entre Sandor Clegane y Balon Swann.

-¿Disfrutando el paseo por el campo Clegane? –le bromeó al gigante, mientras bloqueaba los golpes de un caballero Connington.

La fiebre de la batalla se había apoderado de Jaime, quién sentía como el tiempo se ralentizaba y sus sentidos se agudizaban. Bailó un poco más con el hombre de los grifos antes de lanzarle un golpe que le cortó el cuello, acabando con su vida en pocos segundos.

-Prefiero los paseos con más vino. –masculló el Perro, antes de romperle la cara de un puñetazo a un lancero Florent. El soldado de Stannis gritó de dolor y se desplomó, oportunidad que Sandor aprovechó para rematarlo enterrándole su espadón en el tórax. El hombre no gritó más.

En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos graves de un cuerno. " _Uuuuuh, Uuuuuh_ " todos los defensores sabían lo que significaba.

-¿Hay que volver a los muros? –preguntó Balon Swann, mientras se tomaba un brazo que sangraba copiosamente.

-Vaya, con esa inteligencia podrías quitarle el puesto a Pycelle. –dijo Sandor con desprecio. No esperó a nadie antes de comenzar a trotar en dirección de la puerta.

-Todo un caballero. –murmuró Ser Balon.

-No es un caballero. –respondió Jaime, quién no esperaba una actitud diferente del Perro de Joffrey. Pronto casi todos los defensores comenzaron a retirarse hacia la puerta, quedando él y Ser Balon entre los últimos que quedaban fuera. Miró al Swann antes de correr. -¿Cómo está el brazo?

-Se recuperará, y no es el brazo de la espada. Puedo seguir peleando. –replicó el caballero.

-Que sea detrás de los muros.- finalizó el Lannister, antes de ofrecerle un hombro al otro caballero. El caballero aceptó la ayuda y entre ambos volvieron a la ciudad, siendo los últimos en entrar antes de que la Puerta del Río se cerrara.

Mandó a Ser Balon hacia los maestres para que le hicieran un torniquete en el brazo, tras lo cual buscó a Tyrion. Lo encontró hablando apresuradamente con Ser Jacelyn Bywater, quien a su vez le respondía algo con la misma urgencia. Se acercó a ellos para enterarse de que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó ansiosamente.

-Hay barcos desembarcando tropas enemigas en el lado norte de la ciudad, están atacando la Puerta de Hierro. –le explicó Ser Jacelyn, aferrando su espada con la mano que aún tenía.

-¿Y nuestra flota?

-En el fondo del Aguasnegras. –respondió Tyrion, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. –Tenemos que enviar algunos hombres a reforzar esa puerta.

-No podemos. –replicó Jaime, señalando al caos que había a sus espaldas. Para acentuar sus palabras en ese instante un ariete comenzó a golpear la puerta que acaban de cerrar, mientras los defensores arriba de los muros lanzaban todo lo que tenían para intentar detener la acometida.

-Lord Comandante, si no lo hacemos la Puerta de Hierro caerá.

-Y si lo hacemos, la Puerta del Río será la que caiga. –respondió Jaime, impaciente. Puso su cara más solemne para discutir con el comandante de las capas doradas. -¿Cuántos hombres están atacando desde el norte?

-Tres o cuatro mil.

-Pues Stannis está atacando la Puerta del Río con treinta mil. No podemos desprendernos de un solo hombre para defender esta puerta. ¡Eso es lo que pretende que hagamos!

-Jaime tiene razón, Ser Jacelyn. –admitió Tyrion, mirando nervioso a la puerta que cedía cada vez más con los golpes del ariete. –Recemos por que los hombres de la muralla norte puedan resistir, porque están solos.

Después se enteraría de que no habían podido hacerlo, pero aunque se lo hubieran dicho no le hubiera importado.

Porque cuando la marea de hombres de Stannis arremetiendo contra la Puerta del Río finalmente logró echarla abajo, toda otra preocupación pasó a segundo plano.

-¡Arqueros! –gritó Tyrion, levantando el brazo mientras apuntaba a los hombres que se empezaban a asomar entre los restos del portón. Esperó que avanzaran un par de metros antes de bajar el brazo. -¡Fuego!

Un centenar de arqueros y ballesteros disparó desde arriba de los techos, muros e incluso desde la propia calle, convirtiendo inmediatamente a una veintena de soldados de Stannis en puercoespines humanos. Cada hombre Baratheon que entraba por la puerta recibía una flecha como un regalo de bienvenida. Tal situación continuó así por un par de minutos, hasta que los proyectiles comenzaron a escasear y el flujo de soldados entrando por la puerta superaba a los que caían víctimas de las saetas.

Jaime se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de volver al combate. Reunió a medio centenar de caballeros y más de un millar de hombres de armas para que lo acompañaran. Cuando el último de sus arqueros quedó sin flechas, él y sus hombres embistieron a los hombres de Stannis que entraban a la ciudad, intentando convertir los alrededores de la puerta en un cuello de botella mortal.

El tiempo nuevamente se ralentizó para el guardia real, quién casi no sintió la media docena de cortes que recibió en el tiempo que mató a una docena de soldados de Stannis. La batalla era tan sangrienta que un muro de cuerpos comenzó a apilarse delante de la puerta, lo cual ayudaba a los defensores al disminuir la velocidad con la que los atacantes entraban a la ciudad, pero que no dejaba de ser una visión horrorosa.

Aprovechó un momento en el que quedó libre de enemigos para mirar sus alrededores, casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando vio a su hermano peleando a pocos metros de su distancia.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces Tyrion? –gritó con rabia y miedo a la vez, tuvo que esquivar y matar a un lancero Florent antes de poder continuar. – ¡Vuelve a la retaguardia!

-No toda la gloria puede ser tuya, hermano. –respondió gritando Tyrion, al tiempo que clavaba su hacha en la espalda de un caballero Cafferen, atravesando la armadura como si fuera papel. El hombre de Stannis gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas, oportunidad que su hermano aprovechó para rematarlo.

"Esta batalla no es por gloria hermano, esta batalla es por nuestras vidas."

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando una bestia gigantesco con el blasón de los Errol cargó directamente hacia Tyrion. Estaba por correr para protegerlo cuando otra figura rubia se interpuso entre ambos.

Tyrek recibió los golpes del caballero gigante casi sin ceder terreno. Cuando el bruto perdió el ímpetu de su carga, contraatacó con una velocidad y agilidad que le hicieron recordar a Jaime su propia juventud, cuando había cruzado espadas con el Caballero Sonriente y el resto de la Hermandad del Bosque Real.

De todos modos su primo no iba a ganarle solo al gigante, así que el guardia real se aproximó sigilosamente por su retaguardia y le clavó la espada por la espalda. El Errol cayó hacia adelante, revelando a un Tyrek que miraba a Jaime con una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

-Te dije que en una batalla no hay espacio para la caballerosidad. –le dijo, antes de girarse para buscar más enemigos.

"El muchacho se ganó las espuelas… si es que logramos sobrevivir la batalla"

Los minutos pasaron, convirtiendo la matanza en un proceso mecánico. Los hombres de Stannis entraban por la puerta, los hombres de los Lannister les rechazaban. Cada acometida de terminaba con todos los atacantes muertos, pero los defensores cada vez eran menos. No importaba lo buenos que eran Jaime y sus hombres, si seguían así lo único que lograrían sería retrasar lo inevitable.

Tras matar a un Celtigar que le había hecho un corte en la cara antes de morir, Jaime pudo darse cuenta de que estaban llegado al punto de quiebre. Hasta los brutos como Clegane y los prodigios como Balon Swann y Arys Oakheart se veían cansados y heridos. La mitad de sus soldados y caballeros ya habían muerto, incluyendo al gordo Boros Blount… y a su primo Lancel, cuya defunción Jaime lamentó más por el hecho de tener que contársela a su tío que por la muerte en sí.

"Era un imbécil, con más agua que sangre en las venas."

Aun así la verdad ya era clara, no durarían mucho más antes de ser sobrepasados.

Tyrion también se había dado cuenta de ello, aprovechando una pausa en el flujo de atacantes para acercarse a Jaime y aferrarlo de un brazo.

-¡Tenemos que retroceder Jaime! –le gritó, con desesperación reflejada en sus ojos. Tyrion no medía más que un escudero pequeño, pero estaba tan cubierto de sangre como Jaime o Sandor Clegane. Su hermanito había matado más hombres esta noche que los que un soldado promedio mataría en su vida. -¡Los muros están perdidos!

-¿Dónde quieres retroceder? ¡Solo aquí podemos detener a Stannis!–preguntó Jaime, tan desesperado como su hermano. Sangraba tanto como en el sueño que había tenido antes de la batalla y le asustaba como la armadura y la espada se le hacían cada vez más pesadas.

"Vas a morir desangrado Jaime" murmuró una voz desde un rincón de su mente.

"No, solo es cansancio. No desfallezcas y sigue peleando." replicó otra parte de su conciencia.

-¡Ya no podemos detener a Stannis! ¡La ciudad está perdida!–respondió Tyrion, señalando a los hombres que les quedaban. – Hay que huir y resguardarse en la Fortaleza Roja. Nuestra última esperanza es resistir en ella el tiempo suficiente para que el ejército de nuestro padre llegue a la ciudad.

-Sabes perfectamente que nuestro padre ni siquiera podría estar viniendo. –dijo Jaime, tragando saliva.

-No tenemos otra opción, la batalla está perdida… siempre lo estuvo. –replicó su hermano amargamente. Por un instante volvió a ser el niño pequeño al que Jaime debía proteger de monstruos imaginarios, lo que hizo que el guardia real tuviera inmensas ganas de abrazarlo…

Pero no podía, había una batalla aun peleándose.

Jaime suspiró antes de asentir. –Que sea una retirada ordenada, haremos que Stannis pague caro cada metro que avance.

-Podemos tratar, pero no creo que tengamos mucho éxito. –respondió Tyrion, mirando tristemente al caos que le rodeaba. Le dio un breve abrazo antes de partir hacia la retaguardia. –Nos vemos en la Fortaleza Roja hermano.

-Nos vemos.

Tyrion corrió hacia Ser Jacelyn para darle las instrucciones, mientras Jaime reunía a los hombres que le quedaban para hacer lo mismo. Estaba tan cansado que apenas podía reconocer a la mitad de ellos. Estaban Tyrek, Sandor Clegane, Balon Swann, Thoros de Myr, Arys Oakheart y unos pocos más. Todos estaban cansados y heridos en mayor o menor medida.

-Los muros están perdidos. –les anunció, el cansancio haciendo que cada palabra costara el doble del aliento normal. –Nos retiramos a la Fortaleza Roja.

-Pero Lord Comandante, la ciudad… -comenzó Ser Arys.

-La ciudad está jodida y también lo estaremos nosotros si no volvemos al castillo. –le interrumpió Sandor, mirando con desprecio al caballero.

-Clegane tiene razón, debemos volver lo antes posible al castillo. –dijo Jaime, mirando la cara de cada uno de sus compañeros. –De todos modos le haremos pagar caro a Stannis cada metro que avance. Nos dividiremos y lideraremos grupos de hombres que obstruyan las calles que hay entre aquí y la Fortaleza Roja, retirándose lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Con quién voy yo? –preguntó su primo.

-Conmigo, eres demasiado joven para que algún soldado te acepte como líder. –respondió Jaime, sin dejar de mirar al resto de los presentes. –Quiero que cada uno de ustedes reúna a un centenar de espadas y haga lo que les dije. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿A alguien le queda algo de vino? –preguntó Thoros de Myr. La espada en llamas que había estado ocupando ya se le había fundido, por lo que era un arma más corriente la que tenía ahora en sus manos.

Tras un silencio de un par de segundos, El Perro gruño y le lanzó una cantimplora.

-Es lo último que me queda, essosi de mierda. –escupió. –Disfrútalo.

-Que R'hllor te bendiga. –replicó el sacerdote rojo, vaciando el contenido de la cantimplora en un par de segundos. Se limpió la boca y dio media vuelta antes de empezar a correr para cumplir con las órdenes de Jaime. -¡Por el Rey Joffrey!

"Si sobrevivimos no será gracias al pequeño Aerys."

Sus otros compañeros se apresuraron a cumplir con lo pedido.

El último de los capas doradas había bajado de los muros cuando una nueva ola de tropas Baratheon entró por los restos de la Puerta del Río. A esa altura de la batalla los hombres entraban a la ciudad con más precaución que entusiasmo, temerosos de unirse a los cadáveres que se amontonaban en el suelo.

Pero esta vez no había nadie para enfrentarlos.

Tras un instante de estupefacción, los soldados de Stannis gritaron de júbilo y comenzaron a perseguir a los defensores en retirada. Con los minutos las peleas se reanudaron, solo que ahora los hombres ya no mataban delante de la puerta, si no que en una docena de lugares diferentes dentro de la ciudad.

El grupo de Jaime se retiraba ordenadamente. Eligieron una calle poco concurrida, así que pocos hombres de Stannis les molestaron en el trayecto. Fue media hora después, cuando llegaron a una encrucijada a medio camino de la Fortaleza Roja, que Tyrek se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

-Jaime, mira. –le dijo, apuntando hacia una de las calles residenciales de la ciudad.

Hombres estaban saliendo de las casas y edificios de ese callejón, corriendo desesperados hacia la altura de las tres colinas de la ciudad. Hubiera sido algo normal frente al inminente saqueo… pero los hombres estaban vestidos de una manera que Jaime conocía bien, porque había tenido que matar a varias personas que ocupaban esas túnicas los días posteriores a la muerte de Aerys.

"No, no puede ser posible"

"Se supone que solo Tyrion y yo nos habíamos acordado de ellos y habíamos acordado no ocuparlos."

El mismísimo Tyrion apareció por una esquina en ese instante, corriendo desesperado mientras era acompañado por Ser Jacelyn Bywater. Jaime se separó de Tyrek y sus hombres y corrió hacia el par, asustado frente a la sospecha que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Su hermano le vio y se adelantó a sus palabras.

-¡Jaime! ¡Corre! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! –le gritó, señalándole hacia una de las calles que subía por la Colina de Aegon.

-¿Qué mierda sucede? –preguntó, mientras miraba a Tyrek y al resto de sus hombres que se habían quedado atrás.

-¡La Reina ordenó a los piromantes que hicieran retroceder al ejército de Stannis con fuego valyrio! ¡La mitad de la ciudad va a explotar! ¡Tenemos que salir de las calles bajas si no queremos arder! –respondió Ser Jacelyn, su rostro desencajado de miedo.

"No… esto no puede estar pasando."

"¿Mi hermana está tan loca como Aerys?"

Se giró y comenzó a correr hacia Tyrek y sus hombres, ignorando los gritos de Tyrion y Ser Jacelyn. El tiempo nuevamente se ralentizó. Con cada paso que daba se acercaba hacia su primo, pero también a otra persona.

Porque en ese instante, Stannis Baratheon apareció al final de la misma calle en la que los Lannister estaban, con no más de un centenar de hombres de armas como escolta.

"Lo mato y todo esto termina"

Dudó por un instante, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo. La oportunidad era demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla. Le ordenaría a Tyrek que subiera la colina junto a Tyrion, pero se llevaría a sus hombres en un ataque suicida contra Stannis. Una última carga desesperada que sería celebrada en las canciones de toda la eternidad si es que tenía éxito.

Obviamente el destino era más cruel, porque ni siquiera había alcanzado a su primo cuando las explosiones comenzaron.

 

-*-*-*-*.

**MONFORD**

 

Estaban entre el Lecho de Pulgas y la Colina de Aegon cuando el cielo se iluminó verde.

Los Lannister no habían pescado el anzuelo, por lo que Monford había tenido que abandonar su plan inicial y empujar con sus hombres hacia la Fortaleza Roja tras atravesar la Puerta de Hierro, con la esperanza de encontrarse con el ejército de Stannis en algún punto de la ciudad.

Su hueste avanzaba casi sin oposición, ya que casi todos los capas doradas estaban junto al Matarreyes en la parte sur de la capital. Las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo que esperaba… hasta ese momento.

Entre las maldiciones de sus hombres y el pánico de su caballo, Lord Velaryon pudo ver como una bola de fuego verde se elevaba desde una calle que no estaba lejos de ellos, lanzando lejos restos de casas y edificios. La bola adoptó la forma de un hongo al alcanzar su máxima altura antes de comenzar a caer.

Pero eso era solo el inicio del infierno… porque cuando la bola de fuego verde volvía a aterrizar, todo lo que tocaba estallaba en llamas.

-¡Mi señor! –gritó uno de sus hombres, la cara desencajada de miedo.

-¡Monford! –añadió Aurane, sus facciones valyrianas tan impresionadas como la del simple hombre de armas. -¿Qué demonios fue…

Su hermano bastardo tuvo que callarse, porque en ese instante otras explosiones idénticas a la primera comenzaron a suceder. Una de ellas fue demasiado cerca de su propia posición, lanzando por los aires escombros y trozos de madera ardiendo que comenzaron a caer entre sus propios hombres.

-¡Cúbranse! –gritó el Señor de Marcaderiva, apretando los flancos de su caballo para evitar justo a tiempo un escombro que le hubiera destrozado la cabeza. Siguió recorriendo la calle a lomos de su caballo por unos segundos más, hasta que la bestia se detuvo en seco para esquivar otro resto de que cayó delante de ella, lanzando a su jinete por los aires.

Monford logró aterrizar decentemente, solo golpeándose un brazo levemente en el proceso. Se protegió debajo de la entrada de un edificio mientras la lluvia de fuego cesaba. Los gritos y el humo convirtieron a la ciudad en un infierno, aún más terrible que el que ya existía con la propia batalla. El Velaryon podía ver y escuchar aún más explosiones, pero afortunadamente se estaban alejando hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

"Hacia la Puerta del Río" pensó Monford, compadeciendo a los hombres de Stannis que debían estar entrando a la ciudad desde esa entrada. Murmuró un agradecimiento a los Siete por no estar entre ellos.

De todos modos sus soldados tampoco salieron indemnes. Los más desafortunados fueron aquellos que murieron aplastados por algún escombro, pero aquellos ardían vivos por haber sido impactados con un trozo de madera incendiado no tenían mucho que envidiarles. Cuando la lluvia de fuego cesó Monford gritó buscando a su hermano o Ser Rolland, el tercero al mando de la hueste.

Encontró al bastardo de Nocturnia primero, parapetado en una posición parecida a la suya. Se paró cuando los escombros dejaron de caer y corrió hacia Lord Velaryon.

-Lord Monford. –dijo Ser Rolland, al tiempo que señalaba el infierno verde que se había formado entre ellos y la Fortaleza Roja. –La mitad de la maldita ciudad está ardiendo. No podemos saber si el Rey seguirá el ataque bajo estas condiciones… o si siquiera sigue vivo. Con vergüenza debo admitir que lo más prudente es retirarnos.

Le iba a responder cuando su hermano bastardo apareció a su lado, indemne pese a lo sucedido.

-¿De verdad crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que Stannis abandone la batalla? –respondió Aurane, la fiebre de batalla reflejada en su cara. –Nuestro Rey se quebrará antes de doblegarse, si sobrevivió a las explosiones no tengo duda de que en estos momentos sigue avanzando a la Fortaleza Roja.

-Pero por eso mismo, ni siquiera sabemos si sigue vivo. –replicó el guerrero marqueño. –Si no lo está el resto del ejército debe haber comenzado a huir… y no duraremos mucho frente a los Lannister si es que nos dejan solos.

"Lo más probable es que la mitad del ejército ya está muerto, entre el desembarco, la batalla en la puerta y las explosiones de fuego valyrio" pensó el Señor de Marcaderiva, cuya estimación no estaba muy alejada de la verdad.

-Ser Rolland tiene razón, no tengo intención alguna de morir por un Rey que puede ya estar muerto. –anunció, para la sorpresa de Aurane.

-¿Piensas abandonar a la pri… -comenzó a decir su hermano.

-Eso no significa de que correré de vuelta a los barcos con la cola entre las piernas. –le interrumpió, mirándole severamente. Tras ello se giró hacia el otro caballero. –Ser Rolland, llevaos a la mitad de nuestros hombres y retrocedan hacia la puerta. Mantengan las calles despejadas por si tenemos que retirarnos.

-Si mi señor. –respondió el marqueño. – ¿Puedo preguntar que va a hacer usted?

Lord Velaryon buscó a su caballo antes de responder, solo tras encontrarlo y subirse a él respondió.

-Lo que cualquier buen súbdito haría, buscar a nuestro rey.

Diez minutos después pudo encontrarlo, aún vivo en medio de la ciudad en llamas.

Peleando con una figura rubia.

 

-*-*-*-*.

**JAIME**

 

Se despertó con sangre en la garganta y un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Al abrir los ojos pudo observar como la calle en la que estaba se había trasformado en un infierno. Dos explosiones de fuego valyrio habían estallado cerca y al parecer la onda expansiva de una de ellas le había lanzado contra el muro de un edificio, dejándole inconsciente por unos minutos. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, pero aun así se levantó. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de la explosión.

"¿Dónde está Stannis? ¿Dónde están Tyrek y Tyrion?" pensó con desesperación. Desembarco del Rey era una ciudad de medio millón de habitantes, pero en ese momento no se podía ver a ninguno de ellos.

El ruido de espadas chocando le ayudó a responder tal pregunta. Avanzó entre las llamas mientras seguía el sonido, hasta que finalmente pudo ver a la distancia su origen.

Un par de hombres solitarios estaban enfrascados en un duelo personal, rodeados por edificios en llamas y los cuerpos de un centenar de guerreros que ya habían caído, tanto por la explosión como por haberse matado los unos a los otros. Entre ellos había capas doradas, guardias Lannister y soldados Baratheon.

"Son mis hombres y la escolta de Stannis" se dio cuenta súbitamente. Miró de nuevo al par de sobrevivientes que seguían enfrentándose, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al confirmar finalmente sus identidades.

Porque uno era su primo Tyrek y el otro era nada más y nada menos que Stannis Baratheon.

El Rey del Mar Angostó luchaba con una espada que reflejaba exageradamente la luz de los incendios que le rodeaban, casi como si la propia arma estuviera en llamas. Stannis sangraba de un par de cortes, pero estaba ganando el duelo. Su primo había demostrado que era un buen espadachín, pero estaba herido y demasiado cansado por todo lo que había peleado antes de la explosión.

"No podrá vencer a Stannis, tengo que salvarlo"

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, saltando por encima de cadáveres y escombros ardientes. Todo su universo se redujo a las dos figuras a las que se acercaba, un león aún demasiado joven peleando contra un venado que llevaba décadas derramando sangre.

Ya no faltaba nada, unos metros más y los alcanzaba. Los dioses no podían ser tan crueles como para que no le permitieran alcanzar a su primo, ya no quedaba nada de distancia entre ambos…

Y entonces pasó.

La espada de Tyrek se rompió tras recibir mal un golpe.

Su primo miró los restos de su espada por un instante, como si fuera incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado. Cuando finalmente logró hacerlo, levantó la vista para mirar a su enemigo. Jaime estaba tan cerca que pudo ver el fuego de los incendios reflejado en sus ojos siendo reemplazado poco a poco por otro objeto que tenía luz propia.

Porque la espada de Stannis realmente emitía luz como si su hoja estuviera en llamas.

Jaime la pudo apreciar en todo detalle cuando el Rey Baratheon lanzó un golpe paralelo al suelo que decapitó a su primo.

"NOOOOOO"

Debe haber gritado sin darse cuenta, porque Stannis se giró para recibirlo. La espada en llamas besó a la de acero simple de Jaime, bloqueando el ataque lleno de rabia del Lannister. Jaime atacó una y otra vez, incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa más que matar a Stannis. Pero el Baratheon mantuvo su disciplina, esquivando y bloqueando sus golpes casi mecánicamente.

-Matarreyes. –dijo Stannis apenas tuvo la ocasión de hacerlo.

Cruzaron un par de golpes más antes de separarse, oportunidad que el Baratheon aprovechó para dar uno de sus discursos llenos de ironía.

–Quizás el destino realmente tiene su propio sentido de justicia. Casi estoy agradecido de que me haya dado la oportunidad de ser yo quién te mate. –murmuró Stannis, sus tormentosos ojos azules llenos de rabia y amargura.

-Ahórrate tu agradecimiento de mierda porque no matarás a nadie más, ya no estás peleando con un escudero. –escupió Jaime, la poca dicha que aún le quedaba tras la interminable noche se había podrido con la muerte de Tyrek. La venganza era lo único que alimentaba su voluntad ahora.

-¿El guardia real que asesinó a su rey por la espalda me critica por matar a un escudero? –preguntó Stannis, con una mueca que para él era casi una sonrisa. –Cada vez me sorprendes más, Matarreyes. Realmente eres la hipocresía en persona.

Jaime gritó y atacó torpemente a Stannis. Su contrincante esquivó el golpe con facilidad, lanzándose a un lado al tiempo que golpeaba el brazo del guardia real con la espada de fuego. La hoja mágica atravesó el brazalete de su armadura, haciéndole un corte particularmente doloroso al Lannister.

"Por lo menos no me quemó" pensó, intentando darse ánimos. Ni siquiera la adrenalina lograba bloquear totalmente el dolor de la herida, por lo que se mordió la boca para dejar de pensar en ella.

El Rey y el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real volvieron a cruzar sus espadas, bailando una danza mortal mientras buscaban conectar sus armas con el cuerpo de su enemigo. Jaime estaba seguro que en un duelo normal él tendría la ventaja y no se demoraría en derrotar al Baratheon, pero ahora estaba extenuado y malherido, sangrando de una docena de cortes propinados por los diversos contrincantes que había tenido a lo largo de la noche.

Stannis en cambio estaba fresco. Casi toda la batalla había comandado a sus fuerzas desde la retaguardia, por lo que -salvo las heridas del duelo con Tyrek- estaba ileso. Jaime pretendía cambiar tal situación, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito… y estaba empujando peligrosamente su cuerpo hacia sus límites.

"No puedo seguir así mucho tiempo más"

Cada vez era más difícil levantar la espada para atacar o para bloquear un golpe de Stannis. Cada vez que respiraba su garganta le ardía como si estuviera en llamas. La armadura de la Guardia Real le pesaba demasiado. El calor del infierno ardiente en el que se había Desembarco del Rey le hacía sudar y que la cabeza se le nublara, embotando sus sentidos y sus reflejos.

Enfocado en la pelea, el tiempo todavía transcurría más lento de lo normal… pero su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba con la misma velocidad.

Stannis se dio cuenta de ello, no dejándole a Jaime ningún espacio para descansar. Incluso aprovechó una instancia en la que cruzaron espadas y sus cabezas se acercaron para lanzarle un cabezazo, impactando su yelmo coronado contra el casco blanco de Jaime. El golpe tomó al Lannister por improviso, apenas pudiendo tirarse unos metros atrás mientras el mundo le daba vueltas. Tuvo que poner una rodilla en el suelo y apoyarse en su espada para no desplomarse.

-Pueden luchar todo lo que quieran, pero así es como todos terminarán. Arrodillados frente al verdadero Rey de los Siete Reinos. –dijo Stannis, apenas sudando por la pelea.

-¿Un rey que tiene que matar a medio reino para sentarse en su trono? –se burló Jaime, intentando entretener al Baratheon mientras pensaba en algún plan.

-Robert hizo eso y más, y aun así lo aceptaron como Rey de los Siete Reinos. –replicó el moreno, no abandonando su expresión inflexible en ningún momento. -Incluso tu padre terminó proclamándolo como tal.

-Mi padre solo aceptó a Robert como rey porque le dio aquello que Aerys le negó: un nieto sentándose en el Trono de Hierro.

-Y lo tuvo, aunque no de la forma que esperaba. –ironizó Stannis.

Arqueó una ceja frente al silencio de Jaime. -¿Ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo?

"Soy muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso."

-No vale la pena seguir hablando, yo quiero matarte y tú quieres asesinar a todas las personas que amo. Terminemos con esto. –anunció el Lannister, volviendo a ponerse de pie para finalizar el duelo.

-Eso es algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo. –respondió Stannis, aferrando su espada mágica con más fuerza.

Jaime pudo ver por el rabillo de un ojo a un hombre a lomos de un caballo asomándose al final de la calle, siendo la primera persona viva que se acercaba lo suficiente como para ver el duelo del guardia real y el Rey Baratheon. Pero estaba muy lejos como para intervenir, así que no le dio más importancia.

Ya no le importaba morir si es que eso significaba matar a Stannis. Joffrey le importaba un bledo, pero su vida era un precio justo a cambio de la seguridad de Tyrion, Tommen y Myrcella. Ellos no debían pagar por sus pecados… y los de Cersei.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?" pensó con furia y dolor.

Stannis cargó y Jaime le recibió.

Pensar en sus sobrinos y su hermano le permitió despertar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ambos hombres corrían, se golpeaban, esquivaban golpes y saltaban por sobre los obstáculos que la calle les presentaba.

En un momento del duelo ambos terminaron enfrentándose a la sombra de una pared de un edificio en llamas, la cual cedió cuando Jaime lanzó al Baratheon contra ella. El edificio comenzó a derrumbarse y ambos hombres tuvieron que correr para evitar ser aplastados por los restos.

El polvo levantado por el edificio caído y el humo de los incendios impedía que ambos hombres se vieran… pero la espada de Stannis tenía luz propia, casi como un faro en medio de la noche, revelando la posición de su portador.

Jaime pudo percatarse que el Rey estaba de espaldas, buscando al Lannister en la dirección contraria a la que realmente estaba… el Joven León había encontrado su oportunidad.

Corrió con un esfuerzo titánico y ocupó los restos de un muro roto como trampolín. Saltó con la espada en alto, ocupando la fuerza del salto para intentar enterrar su arma profundamente en el cuerpo de Stannis.

El Baratheon se dio vuelta en el último instante, sus tormentosos ojos azules reflejando algo que el guardia real podría haber jurado que era parecido a la sorpresa.

Jaime vio pasar toda su vida en esos instantes que voló.

La primera vez un Tyrion bebe le aferró un dedo con una de sus manos. La vez que vio a su padre sonreír cuando derrotó a todos los escuderos de Roca Casterly luchando con espadas. La expresión de Arthur Dayne cuando tocó sus hombros con Albor. Los aplausos de los asistentes del Torneo de Harrenhal cuando el Toro Blanco le entregó su capa blanca.

"La capa blanca que ya manché con la sangre de un rey… ¿Por qué no mejor con la de dos?"

Su espada entró por el hombro de Stannis y se incrustó en su cuerpo hasta la empuñadura.

El Baratheon no gritó mientras moría… o por lo menos el guardia real no pudo escucharlo. Jaime trató de gritar de júbilo y alegría, pero no pudo.

Porque cuando lo hizo la boca se le llenó de sangre.

Jaime chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo y casi inmediatamente comenzó a perder la conciencia, su cuerpo había alcanzado su límite… y el dolor en el corazón era insoportable.

Alcanzó a levantar la cabeza un segundo antes de que se le desplomara y cerrara los ojos. Era tal como sospechaba.

La espada de fuego de Stannis estaba atravesándole el corazón, tal como la de Rhaegar en su pesadilla.

"Rhaegar… he pagado por mis errores… mi Rey."

Había servido a tres reyes y conocido a la mitad de los nobles del Reino, pero para él Rhaegar era la única persona que había sido digna de sentarse en el maldito Trono de Hierro.

"Que los dioses cuiden a mi familia."

"Tyrion… Tommen… Myrcella… perdónenme."

En medio de una ciudad en llamas, rodeado por el cadáver de un rey y el de miles de otros hombres, Jaime Lannister murió.

 

-*-*-*-*.

**MONFORD**

 

Monford Velaryon no era un cobarde, pero supo que había llegado el momento de huir cuando vio a Jaime Lannister clavar su espada en el cuerpo de Stannis Baratheon.

"Hasta ahí llegó Azor Ahai, ¿qué dirá la bruja de Asshai ahora?" pensó recordando a la sacerdotisa del Señor de la Luz, quién en Rocadragón había proclamado al Rey Baratheon como el campeón de su dios.

Si quería saber la respuesta a tal pregunta, tenía que huir de Desembarco del Rey…y rápido. Hizo a su caballo dar media vuelta, quedando de cara a la hueste de soldados que le habían seguido.

-¡De vuelta a los barcos! –gritó, levantando su espada en esa dirección para hacer la escena más elocuente. -¡Ahora!

Sus hombres no necesitaron más motivación que esa para comenzar la retirada. Aun así hubo uno que era más terco –o ambicioso- que el resto.

-Hermano –gritó Aurane para hacerse escuchar entre el caos que había en la ciudad. – ¡Tenemos que recuperar el cuerpo del Rey!

Monford consideró su petición por un instante, pero una mirada hacia el lugar en que yacía el cadáver de Stannis –y el del Matarreyes- le hizo rechazar cualquier posibilidad de hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza.

-Está demasiado lejos, y no hay forma de huir deprisa de la ciudad si es que tenemos que cargar con un cadáver. Vámonos Aurane, no hay más tiempo que perder sí que queremos vivir.

Su hermano bastardo consideró sus palabras, sin parecer convencido. El Señor de Marcaderiva perdió la paciencia y comenzó a huir incluso sin él. Solo cuando ya se había alejado a un par de metros Aurane abandonó su idea y se le unió en la retirada.

Rolland Tormenta había hecho un buen trabajo despejando una ruta de escape, por lo que llegaron rápidamente a la Puerta de Hierro pese a los millares de habitantes de la capital que huían hacia las colinas de la ciudad escapando de los incendios.

La noche ya daba dando paso al alba cuando lograron traspasar los muros, permitiendo observar a los barcos que los esperaban en la playa de las afueras de Desembarco del Rey.

-Estamos cerca- se murmuró para sí mismo, pensando en Monterys y Marcaderiva.

Esperó a que el último de sus soldados saliera de la ciudad antes de seguir su trayecto. Estaba a medio camino entre los muros y los barcos cuando empezó a sentir algo extraño en el suelo. Una vibración constante, que poco a poco aumentaba. Aurane también lo notó.

-¿Qué crees que es? –le preguntó, algo inquieto.

La mente del Velaryon estaba ocupada, buscando entre sus memorias la última vez que había sentido algo parecido. La cicatriz que tenía debajo de su hombro le comenzó a picar cuando finalmente lo encontró.

-Jinetes… miles de ellos. –le respondió, recordando la Batalla del Tridente.

Ser Rolland Tormenta se acercó a él en ese momento, confirmando su sospecha.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Un ejército gigantesco está acercándose a la ciudad desde el oeste! –gritó el Bastardo de Nocturnia.

-Por los dioses, ¿qué pasará con el resto del ejército de Stannis que aún está en la ciudad? –preguntó Aurane.

-Los hombres más afortunados alcanzaran a subirse a algún barco. –respondió Lord Velaryon, agradeciendo nuevamente no ser parte de ellos. –El resto… conocerá la misericordia de Tywin Lannister.

No miró atrás hasta que que estuvo a bordo del Orgullo de Marcaderiva.

 

-*-*-*-*.

**TYRION**

 

¡Tenemos que bajar a buscarlos! –gritó por quinta vez a Ser Jacelyn, quién lo mantenía aferrado con un brazo como si fuera un niño, impidiéndole bajar de la altura de la Colina de Aegon a la que habían huido.

-Es demasiado peligroso mi señor. –se negó nuevamente el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad. –Los hombres de Stannis podrían estar esperándonos entre los incendios, preparando una trampa. No puedo dejar que la Mano del Rey se arriesgue así.

El caballero manco y él estaban al final de una calle que subía empinadamente hacia la Colina de Aegon, justo por sobre aquellos incendios que el fuego valyrio había iniciado. No había nadie cerca de ellos, los últimas capas doradas que quedaban en su guardia habían desertado tras las explosiones, quitándose las capas antes de salir corriendo.

Al Lannister le gustaba pensar que lo habían hecho para intentar salvar a sus familias del fuego… tal como él pretendía.

-A la Mano del Rey le importa una mierda su seguridad. –insistió Tyrion, desesperado mientras miraba el infierno que había unos metros más abajo. –Y no me importará mientras Jaime y Tyrek estén allí abajo, atrapados entre Stannis y el fuego.

Sus súplicas llegaron a oídos sordos, Mano de Hierro era un hombre demasiado pragmático como para conmoverse.

Tyrion tuvo que conformarse con ver el fuego consumir bloques enteros de la ciudad, el ruido de los incendios mezclándose con los gritos de los ciudadanos que trataban de escapar… y con los sonidos de la batalla, que aún continuaba en el resto de la capital.

"Lograste detener a Stannis por unos minutos Cersei… ¿pero como puedes estar tan loca como para creer que el precio valía la pena?" pensó viendo el infierno en el que Desembarco del Rey se había convertido.

Unos hombres comenzaron a subir por la calle que estaban vigilando, por lo que Ser Jacelyn le soltó para desenvainar su espada, apuntando con ella a las figuras.

-¡Alto! ¿Quién va ahí? –gritó, cuando estaban a veinte metros.

Los hombres no respondieron, de hecho no le hicieron el menor caso mientras seguían subiendo, alejándose lo más posible de los incendios. Pronto se acercaron lo suficiente como para Tyrion los reconociera. Eran el Perro, Thoros de Myr y Ser Balon Swann, liderando a unos pocos capas doradas y guardias Lannister.

-¡Lord Tyrion! –saludó Ser Balon, mientras Mano de Hierro guardaba su espada. –Seguís vivo, ¡Alabados sean los dioses!

"Me cago en los dioses si me salvan a mí y no a Jaime"

-Ser Balon, ¿Dónde está el resto de sus hombres? –preguntó, recordando que Jaime le había ordenado a él y a sus dos compañeros que liderarán grupos de soldados para defender la ciudad. Los que habían delante de él no superaban la treintena.

-Hay algunos que desertaron, pero el resto…

-El resto están muertos, asesinados por los hombres de Stannis o quemados vivos en las explosiones. –bramó Clegane, una expresión de locura en su cara. Cada pocos segundos se giraba para mirar las calles de abajo, como si temiera que las llamas subieran mientras estaba de espaldas.

"Otra deuda que agradecer a mi querida hermana."

Tyrion se giró para mirar a Ser Jacelyn, su oportunidad había llegado.

-Voy a bajar. –anunció.

El capa dorada asintió, sabiendo que ya no había excusa para seguir negándoselo.

-Deberéis llevar una escolta.

-Por supuesto. –respondió, impaciente. - Me llevaré a una docena de capas doradas y a Clegane y Ser Balon. No creo que…

-A la mierda con esa orden, no voy a volver a ese infierno. –le interrumpió Sandor, con una voz gélida.

Pese al calor que había por los incendios, Tyrion sintió frío.

"De verdad tiene miedo."

Y si un bruto como El Perro tenía miedo, ¿qué podía hacer alguien como él?

-La Mano del Rey te está dando una orden. –amenazó Ser Jacelyn, llevando la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

-No voy a bajar, no lo haría ni aunque el Rey y el Septón Supremo me lo pidieran de rodillas.

El ambiente se tensó aún más, Mano de Hierro y El Perro manteniendo un duelo de miradas mientras el resto de los hombres los observaban expectantes. Solo cuando Clegane comenzó a desplazar una mano hacia su propia espada se interrumpió el silencio.

-Por R'hllor, ya basta. Yo acompañaré al pequeño Lannister. –dijo Thoros de Myr, exasperado. Tyrion aceptó rápidamente la oferta del sacerdote rojo, agradecido de terminar con la disputa con Clegane.

Habría otra oportunidad en la que disciplinar al bruto, ahora tenía que buscar a su familia.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor." rezó para sus adentros, sin ni siquiera saber a cuál deidad estaba rogando por la protección de sus familiares.

A fin de cuentas no importaba, porque los rezos no habían servido de nada.

Primero vieron a Stannis… y al acercarse encontraron a Jaime.

"No..."

Tyrion no recordaba el momento en el que se había desplomado y había comenzado a gritar. Tampoco cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, evaporándose a medio camino de sus mejillas por el calor de los incendios.

Si recordaba cuando arrancó la espada de Stannis del pecho de su hermano y luego la lanzó lejos, casi no prestándole atención al hecho que el arma parecía brillar… solo un poco, porque su hoja era negra como la noche.

Pero la atención de Tyrion estaba ocupada en algo mucho más importante para él.

"No puedes estar muerto Jaime, ¿Que será de mí en un mundo donde no está mi hermano mayor para protegerme?"

-No puedes dejarme solo. –murmuró entre las lágrimas. La rabia y la impotencia le hicieron comenzar a golpear el pecho de su hermano, como si pudiera devolverle la vida con sus pequeños manos. Lo único que consiguió fue arruinárselas en el proceso, sus puños no pudiendo siquiera vencer al metal de la armadura.

-Vayan y formen un perímetro, no tienen que estar mirando esto. –escuchó que Ser Balon le ordenaba a los capas doradas. Los guardias se apresuraron a obedecer, solo quedando el capa blanca y el sacerdote rojo junto a ambos Lannister.

El guardia real se le acercó, poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras intentaba reconfortarlo.

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer mi señor, solo agradecer que Ser Jaime tuvo una muerte honorable. –murmuró el caballero blanco, mirando el cadáver de su hermano y el de Stannis sucesivamente.

"¡Se supone que eso debe reconfortar en algo el dolor de su muerte?" se preguntó el Lannister, sintiendo un agujero en el lugar donde debería tener el corazón. Había perdido a la persona que más le quería en el mundo, no había forma alguna de encontrar consuelo frente a ello.

Pensó en un millar de maldiciones con las que insultar al guardia real, con las que dejarle en claro lo inútiles que eran sus palabras… pero por primera vez en su vida, Tyrion Lannister se quedó en silencio.

Con la muerte de Stannis habían ganado la batalla, con la muerte de Jaime había perdido la poca dicha que sentía al vivir.

Cuernos comenzaron a sonar en la distancia, cuernos que reconoció como los que ocupaban los jinetes del ejército de su padre. Ser Balon también los sintió, girándose y comenzando a observar hacia la distancia. El humo no le impedía ver demasiado lejos, pero los sonidos del combate eran inconfundibles. Alguien estaba atacando al resto de los hombres de Stannis.

"¿Ahora es cuando llegas padre? ¿Cuándo ya es demasiado tarde?

-Mi señor, esos cuernos suenan como los de vuestro señor padre.

-Es obvio que es él y su ejército, lástima que arribaran un poco tarde. –replicó Thoros, arrodillándose para estar a la altura de Tyrion. –Vamos mi señor, a vuestro hermano no le gustaría veros así.

"¿Entonces por qué murió?" pensó infantilmente el pequeño Lannister.

"Para salvarte a ti y al resto de la ciudad." replicó la parte más seria de su mente.

Pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte como para que dicha parte de su conciencia prevaleciera.

-Hay que realizar los ritos de despedida. –murmuró el sacerdote, mirando al cadáver de Jaime.

-Jaime no era un creyente. –respondió Tyrion, negando con la cabeza. – No le gustaría que se los hicieran.

"Su espada era a la única diosa a la que rezaba."

-Lo lamento mi señor, pero no puedo no hacerlo. –respondió Thoros, resuelto. – No puedo permitir que un hombre tan valeroso como Ser Jaime parta al encuentro del Señor de la Luz sin la debida ceremonia.

Tyrion estaba demasiado cansado y triste como para seguir discutiendo, por lo que movió un poco la cabeza en un signo que el sacerdote interpretó como un permiso.

Miró en silencio como el sacerdote deslizó un cuchillo por su palma, tras lo cual derramó su sangre encima de un trozo de madera. Tyrion vio asombrado como la leña se encendió tras el contacto con la sangre.

"Quizás aún queda algo de magia, después de todo."

El sacerdote se arrodilló frente a la cabeza de Jaime, tras lo cual aspiró las llamas, manteniéndolas dentro de él como una persona que aguanta la respiración.

Thoros se inclinó y besó el cuerpo de su hermano, llenándolo con el fuego de su dios como una despedida antes de su viaje final.

"Adiós Jaime… no sabes cuánto te extrañaré." pensó mientras lloraba.

Las lágrimas deben haberle nublado un poco la vista, porque en ese instante pudo ver que su hermano se movía.


	13. Estrellaoscura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matar a Stannis fue horrible... pero necesario, que lo haya hecho para que la historia fluyera correctamente no significa que no lo estime como personaje (de hecho es uno de mis favoritos, lo que hizo aún más difícil matarlo.)
> 
> Salvo excepciones, no creo que escriba otro capitulo gigantesco de 15k o más, me demoraría demasiado. Creo que haré capítulos como este, extensos pero tampoco tanto. Después de Ned vendrá un POV de Robb, estoy casi un 100% seguro.
> 
> En fin...

**EDRIC**

 Despertó de improviso, aún asustado por la pesadilla que había tenido. Era la tercera noche seguida que le pasaba lo mismo.

Miró hacia el resto de la tienda de campaña que compartía con Bran y Verano. Todavía no amanecía y el Stark dormía profundamente, con una expresión de paz que el Dayne solo podía envidiar. En cambio su huargo se había despertado, levantando la cabeza mientras observaba curioso al dorniense con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Edric suspiró y se quedó mirando el techo de tela de la tienda, tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba al protagonista de sus pesadillas, alguien que estaba tan arraigado en su subconsciente que ni Cuervo de Sangre le podía espantar. Hay ciertos miedos que ni siquiera un verdevidente puede ahuyentar, sobre todo… cuando dicho temor es a un hombre que estuvo a centímetros de matarte unos días atrás.

Porque aunque un yelmo había ocultado su cara al principio, Gerold Dayne no había sido nada de discreto en la emboscada con la que La Montaña casi les había matado a todos.

Notó algo extraño en él desde el primer momento que cruzaron sus espadas. El caballero había ido a atacar a Edric directamente, ignorando por completo a Domeric y a los otros norteños que había en su camino. Luego de ello le obligó a alejarse de Robb y La Montaña, tanto para quitarle al Señor de Invernalia a una de las pocas espadas juramentadas que aún le protegían, como para impedir que alguien interviniera en la pelea en la que ambos Dayne se enfrascaron.

Edric nunca había peleado con alguien tan hábil. Quizás Ser Jaime era mejor, pero el Lannister nunca había tratado de matarlo con la ferocidad que Estrellaoscura lo había hecho. Cada uno de sus golpes tenía la intención de quitarle la vida, sin ninguna traba como la caballerosidad o el honor frenando sus intenciones.

Y estuvo cerca de lograr su objetivo, demasiado cerca.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento. –había murmurado, tras hacerle un corte en la mejilla a Edric con un golpe de su espada que no había podido bloquear completamente.

Solo entonces el Señor de Campoestrella había podido reconocer a la persona con la que estaba peleando. Su voz era algo que nunca había podido olvidar completamente y la ansiedad que le asaltó en los segundos posteriores a escucharla casi le había costado la vida.

"Concéntrate, solo es un hombre. Todos los hombres pueden morir."

Pero Gerold Dayne no era como cualquier otro hombre. Era habilidoso, ambicioso y no tenía escrúpulos. La casa que ambos compartían siempre había destacado por la calidad de sus espadachines, con caballeros legendarios como Ulrick Dayne o su tío Arthur… y también con monstruos cuyos nombres habían caído en el olvido.

Estrellaoscura quería ser una mezcla de ambos tipos.

-El hombre que mata a su propia sangre está maldito. –le dijo Edric, tratando de desconcentrarlo. Logró conectar su espada con el yelmo de su enemigo, quitándoselo… y entonces pudo ver las facciones de su primo. Pómulos altos, mandíbula fuerte, ojos violetas y una cascada de pelo plateado dividida por un mechón negro.

Una cara idéntica a la de sus pesadillas, al punto que Ned dio un paso atrás involuntariamente al verlas.

Al ver su reacción, Gerold Dayne se había echado a reír.

-¿Tantos años con Ned Stark te hicieron convertirte en un tonto como él? –le respondió, derribando al Dayne más joven y lanzando un golpe que le hubiera matado si no hubiera rodado por el suelo en el último momento. –Me importa una mierda que me llamen matasangre si eso significa que Albor será mía.

El Señor de Campoestrella no respondió, demasiado preocupado en volver a levantarse y colocarse en una posición defensiva antes de que Estrellaoscura le atacara nuevamente. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera oído sus palabras, apenas pudiendo contener la rabia que había sentido tras escucharlas.

"La furia te dará fuerzas, pero también te desconcentrará y hará que expongas tu defensa. Evítala salvo que no tengas otra opción." Las enseñanzas de Ser Jaime le ayudaron a reprimir la rabia, pese a lo difícil que era…

Pero de poco le sirvió, Estrellaoscura era demasiado hábil y tenía una sed de sangre motivándole. Atacó a su primo con una velocidad sobrehumana, al punto de que finalmente terminó quitándole el arma de sus manos.

La espada de Edric resonó con un estruendo metálico al caer al suelo, mientras el dorniense quedaba paralizado, incrédulo frente a lo que había pasado.

Estrellaoscura hubiera matado a Edric en ese momento si un grupo de jinetes desconocidos no se hubiera unido a la pelea entre los norteños y los hombres de La Montaña.

Cuando Gerold Dayne vio a los caballeros golpeando por la retaguardia a Clegane y a la Compañía Audaz, miró una última vez a Edric con odio… y salió disparado en busca de un caballo. Algunos de los miembros de la compañía mercenaria le imitaron, dándose cuenta de que la pelea estaba perdida y tenían que huir por sus vidas.

Edric pensó en seguirlos, pero en ese instante vio a Ser Gregor arrinconando a Robb. Recogió su espada del suelo y comenzó a correr en su dirección, encontrándose con Domeric en el camino. Ambos jóvenes fueron testigos de cómo el gigante mataba a Theon, justo antes de que el líder de los recién llegados impactara con una lanza la espalda de Clegane, atravesándolo.

Mientras Ned corría a unírsele al caballero en el duelo con La Montaña, logró reconocer el blasón de su escudo: un relámpago púrpura en un campo negro.

"Lord Beric Dondarrion." pensó sorprendido, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo el prometido de su tía tan lejos de Refugio Negro y las Marcas de Dorne. Después de que todo terminó pudo encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Tú tía me rogó que te buscara. Estrellaoscura desapareció hace un par de meses y en Dorne corrían rumores de que se había unido a una compañía mercenaria para pelear en la guerra. Allyria temía que lo hubiera hecho solo para buscar una oportunidad de matarte. –le dijo Lord Beric, tras el final de la pelea.

-Tenía razón. –le había respondido.

Tras la batalla volvieron a Septo de Piedra, los hombres de Lord Dondarrion ayudando a los norteños más heridos en el camino al pueblo. De los cien hombres que habían partido con Robb solo volvían una treintena. Todos los demás habían muerto, incluyendo a varios de los nobles de la guardia personal de Lord Stark.

Al día siguiente volvieron con más hombres al lugar para recuperar los cuerpos de sus muertos. Mientras lo hacían pudieron deducir los detalles de lo que había ocurrido: Clegane les había tendido una trampa poniendo varios cadáveres de sus hombres como señuelos, mientras soldados Lannister aún vivos se camuflaban entre los cuerpos. Cuando los norteños descubrieron la trampa y el caos se desató en el claro del bosque, Ser Gregor les atacó con la reserva, compuesta por los mercenarios de la Compañía Audaz.

Los mercenarios los hubieran matado a todos si no fuera por la intervención de Lord Beric… y aun así Robb hubiera muerto sin el sacrificio de Theon.

La muerte del Greyjoy había destrozado el espíritu del Stark, convirtiéndole en poco más que un fantasma desde entonces. A eso se sumaban las heridas que había recibido peleando con la bestia de Lord Tywin, sobre todo un hombro dislocado que apenas le permitía cabalgar y mucho menos pelear.

Robb evitaba encontrarse tanto con Domeric como con el propio Ned, excusándose con que tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de señor o que debía atender al herido Viento Gris para no estar con ellos. Pero ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que en realidad lo hacía porque no quería mostrarles lo destrozado que estaba.

"Se ha dado cuenta de que cualquiera puede morir en una guerra, incluso las personas que más queremos."

Tuvieron que organizar varios funerales en los días posteriores a la batalla. Olyvar Frey, Pequeño Jon, Torrhen Karstark… todos tristes y dolorosos, pero ninguno tanto como el de Theon. Robb casi se había quebrado al pronunciar las palabras con las que despidió a su amigo, pero logró encontrar fortaleza suficiente para terminar su discurso y posteriormente lanzar la antorcha con la que encendió su pira funeraria. Edric pensaba que al Greyjoy le hubiera gustado que su cadáver fuera entregado al océano como los hijos del hierro acostumbraban, pero el mar estaba demasiado lejos como para hacerlo.

Nadie derramó una lágrima por Gregor Clegane. Su cabeza estaba clavada en una pica sobre las murallas del pueblo y su gigantesco cuerpo se lo habían dejado a los lobos.

Se quedaron en Septo de Piedra hasta que el Pez Negro volvió de los vados del oeste. El anciano caballero se enfureció al averiguar cómo Robb había caído en la emboscada, pero evitó reprender al norteño delante de sus hombres. De todos modos incluso a solas no le regañó más allá de lo realmente necesario, notando que el Señor de Invernalia estaba demasiado herido emocionalmente como para que lo presionaran demasiado.

Bran había abrazado fuertemente a su hermano al enterarse de lo sucedido, casi sin intercambiar palabras mientras le consolaba. Después de ello se juntó con el dorniense, momento en el cual Ned pudo enterarse de que los soldados de Ser Brynden habían triunfado en su misión, expulsando a los Lannister hacia el oeste del Forca Roja.

-No es que tampoco fuera una gran hazaña, la mayoría de los hombres de los Lannister están en el Colmillo Dorado o con el propio Lord Tywin en algún lugar cerca de Desembarco del Rey. Mi tío dice que están esperando que Stannis ataque la ciudad para golpearlos por la retaguardia. –le había dicho el escudero Stark un par de noches más tarde, mientras charlaban en una de las tabernas de Septo de Piedra.

-Stannis tiene a los Señores del Mar Angosto y a los de la Tormenta en su ejército y puede atacar por tierra o mar. Es casi imposible que la ciudad le resista.

-Mi tío piensa lo mismo. Pero bueno, en una guerra puede pasar cualquier cosa ¿no? –le respondió Bran, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, eso es verdad. –dijo Ned, aún con esperanzas de que Ser Jaime y Sansa pudieran salir ilesos de la inminente batalla. Bebió hasta vaciar su cuerno de cerveza para evitar pensar en los mil escenarios en los que les podía ocurrir algo horrible a ambas personas.

En ese momento Bran se incomodó un poco, como si estuviera a punto de preguntar algo delicado.

-Y bueno, ¿Por qué Lord Dondarrion está aquí y no con Stannis? La única persona con la que está relacionado es contigo. –preguntó finalmente.

El dorniense dudó por un instante, pero finalmente no pudo negarle la verdad a su amigo.

-Mi tía Allyria le pidió que me buscara para protegerme de mi primo Gerold, uno de los mercenarios de la Compañía Audaz. Estuvo a punto de matarme en la batalla con La Montaña. –admitió, estremeciéndose involuntariamente al recordar las bellas pero crueles facciones de Estrellaoscura.

Lord Eddard en cierta ocasión había dicho que no había hombre tan peligroso como un rompejuramentos de la Guardia de la Noche, porque sabía que su cabeza tenía precio y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. Edric pensaba que un hombre que estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien de su propia sangre no era mucho mejor.

-Entiendo. –murmuró Bran, mirando su propio cuerno de cerveza casi sin pestañear. Estaba claro que tenía otra pregunta todavía.

"No puede saberlo… ¿o sí?" pensó inseguro el dorniense, recordando que el Stark también era regularmente visitado por Cuervo de Sangre.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hará ahora? ¿Se quedará contigo por el resto de la guerra? –preguntó.

"No si puede evitarlo"

Ahora era Edric el que estaba incomodo, pensando en la oferta que Lord Beric le había ofrecido poco después de encontrarse con él. Un ofrecimiento que era tentador, pese a lo deshonorable que era.

-La verdad es que no, Lord Beric… -comenzó a decir, dudando antes de continuar. Finalmente escupió las últimas palabras de la frase casi sin pensarlas. –Quiere que vaya con él a Campoestrella.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire por unos segundos mientras Bran las procesaba.

-¿Qué? –exclamó finalmente. -¿Quiere que nos abandones en medio de la guerra?

-No es tan sencillo. –respondió Edric débilmente, sabiendo que sonaba como un mentiroso. –Mi tía envió una carta diciendo que el Príncipe Doran había ordenado a todos sus vasallos mantenerse neutrales en la guerra. No ha hecho ninguna amenaza hasta ahora, pero Allyria teme que me quite el señorío de Campoestrella si es que sigo… luchando por los Stark.

-¿Y tu tía cree que un título de señor es más importante que la lealtad? ¡Mi padre prácticamente te crio! ¡Estás comprometido con Arya! ¡Somos casi tu familia! –insistió Bran, más exasperado de lo que Ned le había visto en toda su vida.

-Lo sé Bran, por eso mismo me negué al ofrecimiento de Lord Beric. –respondió Ned, bajando la vista. –Por supuesto que ustedes me importan más que un título de señor, pero… -suspiró. –De verdad que no es tan sencillo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó el Stark, apenas más tranquilo.

-Allyria también es mi familia, la única persona con quién comparto sangre que me queda y a quien no he visto en demasiados años. –dijo el Dayne, suspirando nuevamente. -Además si me quitan el título de Señor de Campoestrella, los Martell se lo podrían dar a ella… pero es más probable que se lo den a mi primo.

-¿Estrellaoscura?

-Sí, Lanza del Sol nunca vio con buenos ojos que Allyria se comprometiera con un señor marqueño como Lord Beric, hay demasiada sangre derramada entre nosotros y ellos. Perfectamente podrían decidir que como yo soy un traidor y ella la futura Lady Dondarrion, Campoestrella debe pasar a un Dayne más leal a Dorne… y solo hay otro Dayne con vida.

-¿Pero cómo podrían considerar a Estrellaoscura como un hombre leal? Tú mismo lo viste, ¡está peleando por los Lannister! –replicó el escudero.

-Ese es el problema, no lo saben. –respondió Edric, sombrío. –Y aunque viajara a Lanza del Sol y se los dijera, será más que difícil que crean mi palabra.

-Por los dioses, como odio la política. A veces no valoro lo afortunado que fui al ser un segundo hijo. –dijo el norteño, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Que Robb se quede con Invernalia, yo estoy feliz con mi libertad.

-¿Todavía quieres unirte a la Guardia Real? –preguntó el dorniense, para dejar de pensar en los problemas que habían llegado junto a Lord Beric.

-Si. –admitió Bran con un poco de vergüenza. Sin embargo rápidamente se puso serio. –Pero bueno, es casi imposible poder serlo. No al menos mientras los Lannister sigan en el Trono de Hierro… y la verdad es que Stannis tampoco me da buena espina.

-A mí tampoco. –respondió el dorniense, pensando en la extraña muerte de Renly Baratheon.

Lord Eddard había tenido una buena opinión sobre Stannis, pero eso era antes de que el Baratheon se convirtiera a la religión del Dios Rojo y comenzara a quemar septos y bosques de dioses. Edric estaba seguro que no mantendría tal opinión de él luego de eso… y sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido en las afueras de Bastión de Tormentas entre él y su hermano menor.

Al día siguiente de aquella conversación en la taberna, un cuervo arribó a Septo de Piedra desde Aguasdulces.

"Alas negras, palabras negras."

La carta decía que la salud de Lord Tully había empeorado y que estaba a punto de morir, por lo que Lady Catelyn rogaba a Robb que acudiera a ver a su abuelo antes de que emprendiera su último viaje. A eso se sumaba que Ser Edmure quería emprender un ataque al Colmillo Dorado para poder atacar las propias tierras de los Lannister, pero necesitaba a las fuerzas de Robb si quería tener éxito al intentar tomar el gigantesco castillo.

-Mi madre dice que debemos apresurarnos porque mi abuelo puede morir en cualquier momento, pero esa no es toda la verdad. –le dijo Bran mientras se cabalgaban hacia el norte. –Las noticias de la pelea con La Montaña ya deben haber llegado a Aguasdulces, preocupándola. No se tranquilizará hasta que vea las heridas de Robb con sus propios ojos.

El hombro de Robb le impedía cabalgar demasiado, por lo que avanzaban más lentamente que el resto de su ejército. Con los vados del oeste asegurados y las fuerzas Lannister a cientos de millas ya no era tan peligroso cabalgar por el corazón de las Tierras de los Ríos, así que el Señor de Invernalia le ordenó a la mayoría de sus fuerzas que se adelantaran, quedándose solo con los suficientes hombres como para evitar que alguien los tomara por sorpresa.

Bran, Domeric y Ned cabalgaban con el grupo de Robb, pero el Pez Negro había dicho que no iba a dejar que existiera la menor posibilidad de un ataque enemigo, por lo que lideraba a medio millar de jinetes que patrullaban los alrededores de los lugares donde el Stark se detenía. Lord Beric le dijo que no iba a dejarlo, así que él y sus hombres también acompañaban a la comitiva de Lord Stark.

Aquella era la sexta noche desde que partieron de Septo de Piedra y aún estaban a medio camino de Aguasdulces. Habían pasado por las ruinas quemadas de Torreón Bellota el día anterior y se aproximaban rápidamente a una colina gigantesca que los locales llamaban Alto Corazón. Si seguían al mismo ritmo estarían en ella la noche siguiente y en poco más de una semana llegarían al castillo Tully.

Dándose por vencido en el intento de volver a dormir, el dorniense se levantó silenciosamente para no despertar a su amigo y tomó su capa púrpura, la cual se puso antes de salir al exterior de la tienda. El alba ya amenazaba con aparecer en el horizonte y la atmósfera afuera estaba tibia y pesada, con nubes oscuras que amenazaban con un pronto aguacero.

Edric caminó entre las tiendas de los norteños, cuya gran mayoría aún dormía plácidamente. Los pocos que estaban despiertos a esa hora le miraron con curiosidad por un instante antes de volver a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos, como afilar sus armas, cepillar sus caballos o tomar un desayuno temprano. El dorniense no les prestó atención, dirigiéndose a uno de los extremos del campamento donde un solitario centinela hacía guardia.

Las tristes notas que el norteño arrancaba de su arpa no dejaban dudas sobre su identidad. Domeric estaba sentado sobre un tocón mirando el horizonte que se extendía delante de él. Sus dedos tocaban las cuerdas del instrumento sin que este tuviera que mirarlos, años de práctica habían mecanizado el proceso. Ned se quedó escuchándole por unos segundos antes de acercarse, rompiendo su concentración.

El Bolton miró al Dayne con una mirada escalofriante por un instante, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al ver quién era. Se movió un poco en el tocón para dejarle un espacio a Ned en el cual sentarse.

-¿La ansiedad no te deja dormir? –le preguntó, sin mirarlo.

"Pesadillas"

-Si. –mintió el dorniense, incapaz de admitir el miedo que le asaltaba al recordar a Estrellaoscura.

-No eres el único. –dijo el Bolton, suspirando. Se quedó mirando el horizonte por unos segundos antes de seguir. –No deberíamos estar viajando a Aguasdulces, los Lannister no están ahí.

-Lord Tully puede morir en cualquier momento.

-Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo. Si su hora ha llegado morirá con o sin Robb a su lado. –replicó Domeric, arrancando una escala triste de su arpa casi involuntariamente. –En cambio podríamos hacer mucho si es que avanzamos a Desembarco del Rey.

Ya habían tenido esta discusión antes, pero ambos jóvenes seguían pensando diferente.

-Lo más inteligente es esperar a que los Lannister y Stannis se destruyan entre ellos. Si nos enfrentamos antes de que eso ocurra perderemos vidas que podríamos salvar.

-¿Y qué hay de Sansa? ¿Cuándo la salvaremos a ella? –dijo el norteño, rompiendo con su habitual tranquilidad. -¿Cuánto tiempo más debe seguir siendo un rehén de esos monstruos antes de que la liberemos?

"Más de lo que alguien como ella se merece."

-Si tomamos el Colmillo Dorado y capturamos suficientes rehenes, podríamos obligar a Lord Tywin a un intercambio…

-Tendríamos que capturar a Joffrey o a uno de sus hermanos para que Lord Lannister accediera a intercambiar a su rehén más valioso. –replicó Dom, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿De verdad no crees que tengo razón en que deberíamos estar dirigiéndonos a la capital? ¿Tan poco te importa Sansa?

-¡Por supuesto que me importa Sansa! Pero no podemos llegar a la capital y pedirle amablemente a Joffrey que la suelte. –respondió el dorniense, exasperándose. –Tú no conoces a Joffrey tanto como nosotros, no sabes el monstruo que es.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio mientras mantenían un duelo de miradas. Ned quería bastante al heredero Bolton y entendía su preocupación por Sansa, pero no podía apoyarlo en esto. Los señores de la Alianza habían tomado la decisión correcta, había que esperar que Stannis y Joffrey se debilitaran el uno al otro antes de atacarlos.

"¿Pensarías igual si fuese Allyria la que estuviese en las garras de un loco como Joffrey?" le recriminó su conciencia.

La verdad era que probablemente no lo haría. Es por eso que se iba a disculpar con Dom, pero el norteño siguió hablando antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

-No lo sé, Ned. –murmuró tras un suspiro. Luego de eso volvió a hablar con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. –Entiendo lo que Lord Royce y Robb pretenden, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que no están arriesgándose lo suficiente. Uno no puede ganar una guerra solo reaccionando frente a lo que el otro bando hace… y eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-Stannis atacará Desembarco cualquiera de estos días. Luego de que lo haga llegará nuestro momento y rescataremos a Sansa. –le respondió, palmoteando la espalda de su amigo.

-Rezo a los dioses de que así sea, porque hay algo en lo que te equivocas amigo mío. –replicó Dom, con una sonrisa triste. –No necesito conocer a Joffrey para darme cuenta de lo peligroso que es... porque he conocido monstruos peores que él. –en ese momento apretó fuertemente su arpa. –Y es por eso mismo que sufro tanto al pensar en lo que Sansa debe estar soportando.

"Solo podemos esperar que el momento de terminar con su sufrimiento llegue pronto" pensó Edric, incapaz de negar las palabras de Domeric.

Se quedaron conversando hasta que amaneció y el resto del campamento despertó. Poco después reanudaron la marcha, siempre en dirección norte hacia Aguasdulces. Poco después del mediodía la calma del clima terminó y las tormentosas nubes comenzaron a liberar su carga sobre hombres y animales, mojándolos hasta los huesos.

Pasaron por granjas y aldeas, pero ningún campesino se asomó a ver a la columna de norteños. Los habitantes de la zona estaban muertos, escondidos o simplemente habían huido, temerosos después de lo que los hombres de La Montaña habían hecho cuando pasaron por el lugar.

Lo que si había era vida silvestre. Uno de los arqueros de Lord Beric, un joven flaco y pecoso que respondía al nombre de Anguy, se había separado de la hueste para volver menos de una hora después con media docena de liebres y un jabalí pequeño, los cuales alegraron un poco la comida que tuvieron en la parada de media tarde.

Llegaron a Alto Corazón cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer. Sabiendo que no era muy sensato cabalgar de noche y menos con el clima que había, Robb ordenó que acamparan en una pequeña meseta protegida del viento y la lluvia que había en una de las laderas de la colina.

Recién habían terminado de amarrar los caballos y montar los pabellones cuando la lluvia cesó, tan repentinamente como había empezado. Los hombres se alegraron y comenzaron a encender fogatas para secar sus ropas y poder cocinar algo antes de irse a dormir.

Normalmente los nobles les dejaban a los soldados comunes la tarea de hacer las guardias, pero solo Lord Beric y el propio Robb usaban tal privilegio. Esta noche le tocaba nuevamente a Domeric y también a Bran y Ned. Debían vigilar el extremo del campamento que daba hacia las alturas del monte, Domeric y el arquero Anguy harían la primera guardia, y el escudero Stark con Edric la segunda.

El dorniense tenía unas horas antes de que le tocara su turno como centinela, por lo que trataría de aprovecharlas para recuperar algunas horas de sueño, que si era sincero necesitaba bastante. Pero sabía que debía -al menos internar- hacer otra cosa antes, por lo que comenzó a dirigirse a una tienda diferente a la suya.

Los guardias que había en sus afueras lo reconocieron, así que no le impidieron el paso. Todavía había luz en el interior del pabellón, pero de todos modos se detuvo justo antes de traspasar la entrada de tela.

-¿Robb? –llamó, mientras trataba de escuchar los ruidos del interior.

Un segundo después escuchó un suspiro y el sonido de un libro cerrándose antes de que el norteño respondiera.

-Pasa Ned.

El dorniense obedeció, intentando hacer el menor alboroto posible mientras entraba a la tienda. Era por mucho la más grande de todo el campamento como le correspondía por pertenecer a la persona más importante de todo el grupo. Una docena de personas podría haber dormido cómodamente ahí adentro, pero salvo por Viento Gris el Stark estaba solo.

El herido huargo estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de Robb, moviendo la cola al ver al Dayne. Ser Gregor casi había matado a la pobre bestia, pero se había recuperado bastante bien desde aquel nefasto día. Mucho mejor que su amo por lo menos.

Robb aún tenía que ocupar un vendaje en el hombro que se le había dislocado. Ned no podía dejar de pensar en lo fuerte que debía haber estado fluyendo la adrenalina por el cuerpo del norteño como para que este pudiera levantar la espada con la que le quitó la vida a La Montaña sin desplomarse del dolor.

Pero bueno, a fin de cuentas el cuerpo de Robb estaba sanando bien. Era su psique lo que preocupaba al dorniense.

-¿Cómo te sientes del hombro? –preguntó por pura cortesía, mientras observaba curioso el libro que el norteño tenía en su regazo. El titulo decía _Canciones que cantan los hombres ahogados_. No lo conocía, pero por el título parecía estar relacionado con los hijos del hierro.

-Mejor, quizás uno de estos días podré volver a levantar el escudo que Lady Waynwood me regaló. –respondió el Señor de Invernalia, mientras ocupaba la mano de su brazo contrario para palmarse el hombro herido. –Necesitaré de alguien que quiera entrenar conmigo cuando eso suceda. ¿Supongo que no tendrás problema?

-Por supuesto que no. –respondió rápidamente el dorniense –Prometo ayudarte, esperaré más que ansioso por hacerlo.

-Es bueno saberlo. –murmuró Robb, antes de suspirar. Se quedó en silencio por un instante, absorto por sus pensamientos. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara –En fin, ¿qué necesitas Ned?

-La verdad es que estoy preocupado. Casi no hemos hablado desde lo que ocurrió con La Montaña. Tanto yo como Dom y Bran estamos alarmados por la falta de noticias de la guerra…y por ti.

El rostro del norteño reflejó un poco de emoción por un instante, pero rápidamente adoptó la expresión solemne que se parecía tanto a la del difunto Lord Eddard.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse de mí, no estoy tan mal como creen. –dijo Robb, con una voz neutra.

"Estás mintiendo y lo sabes."

-Te conocemos Robb, estás más triste de lo que quieres admitir. Habla con nosotros, podríamos ayudarte. –insistió el dorniense.

-No pueden ayudarme Ned, no insistas más. –respondió el Stark, un poco de tristeza casi imperceptible en su voz. Suspiró nuevamente. –En cuanto a la guerra, yo tampoco tengo noticias y no las tendremos hasta que lleguemos a Aguasdulces. Los cuervos viajan hacia los castillos, no a un grupo de jinetes en medio de la campiña.

-Que no tengas noticias no significa que no estés pensando sobre que decisión tomar… y no estás hablando con nosotros para saber cuáles son nuestras opiniones. Hasta el mejor rey tiene consejeros, y cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una.

-Quizás, pero al final solo es uno quién debe tomar la decisión… y cargar con sus consecuencias. –replicó el Señor de Invernalia, negando con la cabeza. –Solo les pido paciencia, ya llegara el momento en el que les cuente cual es nuestro siguiente movimiento…. pero no te miento cuando digo que ni siquiera lo he decidido.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres estar solo? ¿Qué quieres seguir tomando decisiones sin preguntarnos?

-Si. –respondió el norteño, seguro. Incluso trató de sonreír, pero no le resultó. Tras ello adoptó nuevamente una expresión seria. –Las cosas cambiarán cuando lleguemos a Aguasdulces, eso sí se los puedo prometer.

El tono en el que Robb dijo lo último no le gustó mucho, pero de igual forma asintió, sabiendo que no conseguiría mucho más insistiendo.

-Ve a descansar Ned, si quieres mañana podemos hablar un poco más.

"Quizás, pero solo sobre cosas sin importancia. No hablaremos de lo que realmente necesitas conversar."

Ahora fue Edric quién suspiró, dándose por vencido. Le revolvió la cabeza a Viento Gris y comenzó a salir de la tienda. Estaba con la mitad del cuerpo afuera cuando se giró para decir una última cosa.

-Yo no era tan cercano a Theon como tú Robb… pero estoy seguro que no le gustaría que estuvieras así.

Se marchó sin esperar respuesta, y sin mirar atrás.

-*-*-*-*.

Unas horas después, Bran le despertó. O más bien Verano, quién comenzó a lamerle la cara hasta que se levantó.

-¡Basta Verano, ya estoy despierto! –trató de decir mientras el inmenso huargo continuaba lamiéndolo. Solo paró cuando su amo lo llamó con un pequeño silbido. El aún somnoliento joven Dayne miró a su amigo, quién ya estaba poniéndose sus botas.

-¿Es hora? –preguntó, espantando los últimos resabios de sueño.

-Sí. –respondió el joven Stark, con una voz extraña y apenas más alta que un susurro. Edric parpadeó y estudió más detenidamente a su compañero. El norteño estaba pálido, muy pálido.

-¿Bran? ¿Qué sucede?

Su amigo no respondió instantáneamente, muy concentrado en la pared de la tienda que había detrás del dorniense. Siguió así por unos segundos hasta que respiró profundamente y miró a Edric.

-No sé por qué, pero siento que este lugar es… extraño. –murmuró Bran, sacudiendo la cabeza como para intentar despejársela.

"Esta colina era un sitio sagrado para los Hijos del Bosque, donde muchísimos de ellos murieron defendiendo a los arcianos de las hachas de los Primeros Hombres." pensó tras recordar una de las lecciones del maestre Luwin.

Lo más extraño era que Cuervo de Sangre no había visitado al dorniense en sus sueños recientemente, pese a lo cercano a los Antiguos Dioses que en teoría era el lugar en el que estaban.

-¿Soñaste con… él? –le preguntó Edric a su amigo, con más ansiedad de la que pretendía.

El Stark negó con la cabeza. –No, de hecho hace bastante que no se ha aparecido. Es otra cosa la que está actuando acá… y no tengo la menor idea de lo que puede ser.

Tal declaración fue seguida de silencio, salvo por el sonido del viento contra la tienda. Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que finalmente Edric suspiró y comenzó a vestirse.

-También me siento algo extraño, pero no descubriremos nada quedándonos aquí sin hacer nada. Además tenemos que relevar a Dom y Anguy, ellos también tienen derecho a dormir.

Bran se limitó a asentir, aún pensativo.

Un par de minutos más tarde comenzaron a caminar hacia el extremo del campamento que les tocaba vigilar. La lluvia había cesado, pero el suelo aún estaba húmedo y embarrado. Casi todos los norteños dormían profundamente, exceptuando obviamente a los centinelas que resguardaban el perímetro.

Verano los acompañó hasta el final del campamento, tras lo cual salió corriendo entre los árboles de la colina.

-Tiene hambre, y nunca hay tantas presas como después de la lluvia. –explicó Bran.

Domeric y Anguy estaban a unos treinta metros del pabellón más alejado, sentados bajo un inmenso roble junto a unas brasas que no iluminaban pero que daban calor. El Bolton estaba jugueteando con su arpa, concentrado. En cambio el arquero se veía un poco más aburrido, por lo que su rostro se iluminó al ver al par de jóvenes.

-Ya era hora mis señores, creíamos que se habían quedado dormidos. –les saludó, sonriendo ampliamente. Dom en cambio se limitó a saludarlos con un gesto de cabeza, nunca siendo alguien muy propenso a la efusividad.

-Pues ya llegamos Anguy, puedes ser feliz yéndote a dormir. –le respondió Bran mientras él y Edric se sentaban junto a Domeric, rodeando las brasas.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, pero quería hacer otra cosa antes de ello y vuestro señor hermano me hubiera azotado si lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba de guardia. –le dijo, antes de sacar un odre entre sus ropas. Lo destapó y el olor del vino alcanzó a todo el grupo de jóvenes.

El marqueño bebió un sorbo antes de detenerse, tras lo cual le ofreció el pellejo al resto de los presentes. Ninguno se lo aceptó para su decepción.

-¿Qué? ¿No les gusta el vino?

-Solo cuando hay una razón para beberlo. –respondió Edric, recordando los banquetes de Invernalia, llenos de risas y sonrisas… O cuando bebieron en honor de Theon y el resto de los caídos en la pelea con La Montaña.

-Yo solo bebo vino especiado, nunca me ha gustado el corriente. –añadió Domeric, casi desinteresado. Suspiró y tocó una armonía melancólica en el arpa.

"De nuevo está pensando en Sansa, ella también prefiere el vino especiado."

-Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden. –replicó Anguy, bebiendo otro trago del odre. Tras ello lo tapó y se puso de pie, disponiéndose a retornar al campamento. En ese instante bostezó. –En fin, que tengan una buena noche. Se van a aburrir, salvo un par de conejos no vimos…

No terminó la frase, quedando paralizado mientras observaba hacia la oscuridad que había entre los árboles. Un segundo más tarde reaccionó y tomó su arco y flechas, apuntando rápidamente hacia la ladera que subía hasta la cima de la colina.

-¡Alto! –gritó el pelirrojo, mientras sus compañeros salían de su letargo y desenvainaban sus espadas. Edric se levantó para ver qué era lo que había alertado tanto al arquero, pero no encontró a ningún soldado o bandido en medio de los árboles. Lo único que había era vegetación y un animal pequeño, blanco y del tamaño de un niño…

Esa cosa no era un animal.

La criatura no le hizo caso al joven marqueño y siguió avanzando, Anguy estuvo a punto de disparar, pero Domeric le hizo un gesto para que esperara. Al acercarse pudieron apreciar con más detalles su figura, advirtiendo que pese a tener el tamaño de un niño, no era más que una anciana. Una muy pequeña, con la piel y el pelo blanco…y los ojos rojos.

"Blanco y rojo, como Fantasma… o un arciano."

-¡No avances más! –le ordenó Domeric a la anciana, amenazándole con su espada cuando estaba a cinco metros. La mujer le hizo caso, deteniéndose mientras estudiaba alternativamente al Bolton y al resto de los jóvenes.

-Oscuros son los tiempos donde un visitante amenaza al dueño de casa. –bufó contrariada.

-Lord Tully es el Señor de las Tierras de los Ríos, solo él y el Rey pueden decir que son dueños de este lugar. –respondió Dom, sin bajar su espada.

-¿Cuál rey? ¿El bastardo, el de fuego o el mojado? –replicó irónicamente la mujer. Luego de eso suspiró. –Soñé con ustedes, pero nunca pensé que serían tan crueles como para negarle a una anciana algo tan simple como compartir su fuego.

-No lo somos. –respondió Edric, hablando antes de siquiera pensar. Las palabras de la mujer habían herido su orgullo. –Estábamos haciendo guardia y apareciste de improviso, por eso reaccionamos así.

-Estaban perdiendo el tiempo entonces. Los leones se han alejado de los ríos y los bandidos evitan Alto Corazón. Es un lugar antiguo y encantado, un lugar que recuerda. Así que quién se queda aquí suele tener pesadillas que le hacen desear no venir más. –dijo la criatura, estudiando al dorniense con sus inquietantes ojos rojos. Sin embargo pronto se aburrió, fijando su atención en Anguy… o más bien en el odre de vino que estaba colgando de su cintura.

-¿Es eso vino? –preguntó casi con ansiedad.

-Si… -respondió el pelirrojo.

-Los sueños del Fantasma de Alto Corazón tienen un precio. Hubo un tiempo en el que un dragón estuvo dispuesto a darme todo lo que quería a cambio de que le revelara el futuro de su linaje, pero ahora me conformaré con ese odre… y una canción. Sí, hace mucho que no escucho mi canción. –añadió melancólicamente al ver el arpa de Domeric.

-No te daré mi vino.

-¿Por qué deberían importarnos tus sueños? ¿Quién demonios es el Fantasma de Alto Corazón? –dijo duramente Domeric, el único que aún mantenía levantada su espada.

-Estás hablando con él muchacho. –respondió la mujer, mirando duramente al norteño. Sin embargo tras unos segundos su expresión cambió a una que era casi de lástima. –Soñé contigo hijo de Fuerte Terror, me apena que alguien tan joven haya visto cosas tan horrorosas como las que tú has visto.

A Edric le daba mala espina lo que la mujer estaba hablando, pero no podía negar que había atraído su curiosidad. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dom para tranquilizarlo.

-Baja la espada Dom, no somos tan indignos como para negarle hospitalidad a una anciana. –murmuró, aunque pensaba algo totalmente distinto.

"Robb no sabe nada de la guerra, quizás ella sí." reflexionó. El dorniense ya había sido visitado demasiadas veces por Cuervo de Sangre como para ser un incrédulo frente a los poderes superiores.

El Bolton dudó por un instante, pero finalmente asintió y envainó su arma. Tras ello Ned miró a Anguy, dándole una orden muda.

-¡He esperado toda la noche para poder beberlo! –reclamó el marqueño.

-Ya bebiste un poco, te regalaré un barril de vino del Rejo si es que le das lo que te queda.

-Nunca he probado vino del Rejo. –respondió Anguy, pensativo. Finalmente cedió a la petición del dorniense. –Te cobraré la palabra.

Le ofreció el odre al fantasma, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos recorrió la distancia que les separaba y se lo arrancó de las manos. La anciana bebió casi sin parar, indiferente a las quejas del pelirrojo. Solo cuando se acabó hizo una pausa para respirar.

-Ni dulce ni agrio, tal como me gusta. –murmuró mientras se relamía. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pero luego los abrió repentinamente. –Ahora todo es más claro.

-¿Cuál es tu canción?- preguntó Domeric mientras tomaba su arpa, esforzándose para no sonar enojado.

-La de Jenny de Piedrasviejas, ¿acaso existe alguna otra canción que pueda competirle en belleza?

Probablemente el Bolton iba a responder que varias, pero una mirada de Edric le hizo decir otra cosa.

-Como quieras.

La canción comenzó a sonar mientras la anciana tarareaba su letra, disfrutando cada segundo de su duración. El dorniense conocía la melodía, pero nunca se había fijado en sus versos. La historia de Jenny y el Príncipe de las Libélulas era tan feliz como la de un cuento… pero con un final abrupto como la vida misma. La canción hacía honor a ambos sentimientos.

 

" _y entre fuego y sangre finalmente todo acabó_

_Refugio Estival en su tumba se convirtió_

_y ahora en los salones de reyes que ya no están_

_Jenny baila con sus fantasmas y nadie más_ "

 

Cuando la canción terminó, la anciana estaba casi llorando.

-¡Se los dije! ¡Mil veces se los dije! ¡Mis sueños me habían mostrado como todo iba a terminar! Pero Egg era demasiado terco, quería a sus dragones a cualquier precio. –se lamentó.

Los jóvenes observaban sus sollozos con lástima, incluso Dom parecía un poco afectado. Finalmente Bran fue el que la interrumpió, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

-Tómelo. Fantasma o no, lo necesita. –murmuró casi con dulzura.

Pero la anciana reaccionó a las palabras del norteño con una cara de tanto horror que terminó asustando a los propios jóvenes. Todos dieron un paso atrás, exceptuando a Bran que dio un salto.

-¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! –dijo el fantasma, con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. -¡El Lobo Alado debe estar en el norte, no en el sur!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edric al escuchar sus palabras.

"Lo sabe"

La anciana pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque en ese instante comenzó a turnar su vista entre Bran y el propio dorniense.

-¡Han visto al último verdevidente! ¡Él los sigue observando con mil ojos y uno más!

-Nos prometió sueños, mi señora. –dijo Edric, tratando de mantener una voz fría e inexpresiva. Tanto Domeric como Anguy parecían confundidos por las palabras de la mujer, pero no era el momento de prestarles atención.

"Necesitamos información, aunque sea por los sueños de una bruja"

La anciana le miró con sus atemorizantes ojos rojos, pero el dorniense se mantuvo desafiante.

-Me hablas de cumplir promesas joven Dayne, cuando serás tú quién romperá una.

Una sensación fría recorrió el estómago del dorniense, quién respondió sin dudar. –Jamás.

"Mi tío prefirió morir antes de romper su juramento a Rhaegar, no puedo hacer menos."

-Mis sueños no mientes, lo harás… y una doncella lobo sufrirá por ello, mientras el lobo mayor te maldecirá.

"¿Arya? ¿Robb?"

-Ned jamás rompería una promesa, no es necesario ser brujo para saberlo. –dijo Bran, apoyando a su amigo.

La anciana se puso a reír.

-Son tan jóvenes como tercos, hubo un rey que tampoco quiso creerme y terminó pagándolo con su vida y la de casi todos aquellos a los que quería. –replicó, sin la menor inseguridad. Miró nuevamente a Ned. –Esta misma noche será cuando lo harás y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Dejó de mirar al dorniense antes de continuar.

-Me pagaron con vino y mi canción, así que cumpliré con lo pactado. –cerró los ojos nuevamente, para volver a abrirlos de improviso tal como en la ocasión anterior. –Soñé con un león y un venado de fuego que danzaban, miles de luces ardiendo y muriendo a su alrededor. Soñé que el baile terminaba con ambos animales muertos, pero con una llama devolviéndole la luz al león. Soñé que los krakens se reunían para ejecutar su venganza, mientras las flores comenzaban a crecer entre las zarpas de los leones… atándoselas.

No había que ser un genio para saber quiénes eran los leones y el venado de fuego, pero el dorniense estaba interesado en otro de los animales.

-¿Los krakens? –preguntó ansiosamente. -¿Qué pasará con los krakens?

-El más viejo ha vuelto a coronarse y le ha ordenado al resto de los pulpos de hierro que afilen sus armas e icen las velas. Irá en la dirección contraria a la de la última vez, y tendrá éxito… por un tiempo. Porque el éxtasis que sentirá al quitarles lo más preciado a sus enemigos le impedirá advertir al monstruo sin sombra que se acerca a sus espaldas.

"Los hombres de hierro no invadirán las Tierras de los Ríos o a los Lannister como la última vez, atacarán al Norte" pensó con algo parecido al miedo acumulándose en su interior. La anciana continuó.

-Soñé con un lobo blanco aullando de dolor por su amor perdido, pero no había nadie que le consolara. Soñé con una llama desapareciendo en el sur para comenzar a mover sus hilos en el norte. Soñé con una niña de piedra, y en la cebolla y serpiente marina que se unirán para protegerla de los zorros y leones. Soñé con dos dragones acechándose el uno al otro, sin decidir si amarse o destruirse. Soñé con sangre y nieve fluyendo por Poniente, desde el hielo del norte hasta el desierto del sur. Todo eso soñé… y mucho más.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con silencio, los cuatro jóvenes demasiado impresionados como para responder inmediatamente.

Fue Anguy el primero en reaccionar.

-Habláis bastante bonito y todo eso, pero hasta yo puedo decir que mañana van a llover monedas de oro desde el cielo y no significa que se vaya a cumplir. –dijo el arquero, incrédulo.

-Eres tan insolente como tonto chiquillo, ya te dije que mis sueños no mienten. Pero si quieres seguir siendo un necio no te lo impediré. A mi edad me conformo con saber que cumplí con haberles advertido de lo que sucederá.

-Le agradezco por contarnos de vuestros sueños, fantasma… pero Anguy tiene razón. –dijo Bran, algo inseguro. –El futuro no es algo fijo, es algo que está cambiando constantemente con nuestras acciones y decisiones.

-Es cierto que la vista verde no es infalible, aún para el más poderoso verdevidente… pero mis sueños son diferentes a las visiones de los arcianos, lobo alado. Ellos si se cumplirán, de una u otra forma lo harán.

El fantasma suspiró, casi con resignación. –La verdad me apena que vuestro grupo tenga que separarse. Nada puede superar al dolor de Refugio Estival, pero la tristeza que ustedes sufrirán hubiera sido algo más fácil de soportar si es que hubieran seguido unidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Separarnos? –pregunto Domeric de improviso. -¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Ya se los dije: el lobo alado debe estar en el norte, no en el sur. –miró a Bran atentamente. –No puede seguir aquí si quiere evitar que la oscuridad y el frio reinen en todo Poniente.

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edric. "Primero los hombres de hierro y ahora los Otros, ¿acaso hay algo que pueda oscurecer aún más el futuro?"

Pero había algo que no tenía sentido en las palabras de la bruja, y no podía evitar preguntárselo.

-¿Y por qué debemos separarnos? Nada de lo que has dicho nos obliga a hacerlo, perfectamente podemos enfrentarnos a todas esas cosas juntos.

"Como debe ser"

La anciana lo miró con lástima. –Tal como el lobo alado debe estar en el norte… tú debes ir al sur. Debes volver a tu hogar si es que quieres salvar a la única familia que te queda.

"Allyria" pensó, mientras la bruja continuaba su monólogo.

-Porque también soñé con una estrella que emanaba oscuridad en vez de luz, una estrella cruel cuya sombra está acercándose en este mismo instante al lugar donde la espada del Último Héroe reposa esperando a un nuevo portador. Esa estrella oscura sabe que no es digna de poseerla… pero la tomará por la fuerza, arrasando incluso con su propia sangre de ser necesario.

"Estrellaoscura intentará robar a Albor"

"Y matará a Allyria al tratar de impedírselo"

-Mientes. –replicó débilmente, sin saber que más decir. Sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban un poco al imaginar a su primo acercándose a Albor, con solo Allyria interponiéndose entre ambos.

"Estaba dispuesto a matarme a mí, ¿cómo no lo va a estar con ella?"

Apretó los puños mientras el pánico lo atacaba. -¡Mientes! –insistió.

-Soy muchas cosas, pero no una mentirosa. –respondió el fantasma de Alto Corazón. –Pero no te rindas todavía, aún puedes salvar a tu sangre de las acciones de aquella estrella cruel. Pero si quieres hacerlo debes partir al sur… antes de que el sol haga retroceder a esta noche, o no llegarás a tiempo.

El Dayne miró hacia el cielo, todavía faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer y la noche aún estaba oscura como una boca de lobo.

"Tengo poco tiempo"

El fantasma lo miró un segundo más antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la oscuridad. Ned estaba paralizado, sin saber qué hacer frente a la elección que tenía delante de él.

-¡Espera! –ordenó Domeric, dando un paso en dirección de la bruja. Ocupó su voz de señor al continuar. –No te hemos dado permiso para que te vayas.

-¿Acaso lo necesito? –dijo la anciana, mirándolos por encima del hombro casi divertida. –Ya os hablé de mis sueños, así que cumplí con lo pactado. No hay nada más que decir y mis huesos están viejos y necesitan descansar. Esta es nuestra despedida… y temo que no volveremos a vernos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Bran, tan ansioso como el mismo Edric.

-Porque el invierno se acerca, lobo alado…y los muertos vienen junto a él.

El fantasma se alejó entre los árboles tan silenciosamente como si lo hiciera flotando en vez de caminar. Ninguno de los jóvenes dijo una palabra mientras lo hacía, ni tampoco lo hicieron hasta mucho después de que desapareciera por completo, el pellejo de vino vacío la única prueba de que había estado con ellos.

Un lobo aulló a lo lejos, pero no había forma de saber si había sido Verano o alguno de sus primos más pequeños. Sin embargo el sonido hizo reaccionar a los adolescentes.

-¿Qué mujer más extraña no? –murmuró Anguy, recogiendo el odre vacío mientras movía la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, lamentándose. –Tantos malos augurios… hubiera preferido cambiar el vino por una canción, o por el cariño de una de las muchachas que atienden en las tabernas.

-¿No estás pensando en creerle a los sueños de una loca, cierto? –preguntó de improviso Domeric, observando a Edric. El dorniense no habló inmediatamente… y cuando lo hizo ni siquiera fue para responderle.

-¿Bran? –murmuró, mirando al suelo.

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que debo hacerlo? –preguntó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuera negativa.

Obviamente el destino era más cruel.

-Sí. –respondió el Stark, sin dudar por un instante.

Anguy comenzó a maldecir incrédulamente y Domeric a mover la cabeza resignadamente, pero Edric no les prestó atención. La decisión estaba tomada.

"Perdóname Robb, perdóname Arya."

El dolor de siquiera pensar en abandonar a los Stark era repugnante, pero Allyria le necesitaba. Había llegado el momento de volver a Campoestrella… aunque eso significara darles la espalda a los lobos.

Tan solo podía rezar porque pudiera volver antes de que pasara algo horrible.

Pero bueno, el destino es cruel.


	14. El lobo solitario.

**ROBB**

El bote que llevaba el cadáver de su abuelo comenzó a coger velocidad al adentrarse en la corriente del río. Pese a sus esfuerzos, no había logrado llegar a Aguasdulces antes de que Lord Hoster falleciera. Aun así llegó para su funeral, que en el caso de los Tully consistía de una ceremonia donde el difunto Señor del Tridente se unía al río que le había visto nacer.

-Es tiempo. –murmuró el Pez Negro a su tío Edmure, el nuevo Señor de Aguasdulces.

El anciano caballero se veía más afligido de lo que Robb creía que era capaz. Pese a sus famosas peleas era alguien que había amado a su hermano y se lamentaba no haber estado en el final con él.

"Como yo tampoco pude estarlo con mi padre."

Lord Edmure asintió y apuntó con una flecha al bote mientras un escudero encendía el proyectil. Espero que estuviera completamente encendido antes de lanzarlo.

La flecha voló acercándose rápidamente a su objetivo. Por un segundo Robb estuvo seguro que iba a fallar, pero una repentina ráfaga de viento le dio el impulso necesario para acertar. La embarcación inmediatamente comenzó a arder antes de empezar a desaparecer en una de las curvas del río.

Robb quedó mirando fijamente al bote hasta que desapareció por completo. Tras ello suspiró y dio media vuelta, caminando para unirse al resto de los asistentes del funeral.

Mientras los señores y caballeros ribereños le ignoraban para acercarse a su tío, su madre le recibió con un abrazo. Robb se lo devolvió para intentar consolarla en medio de su dolor.

-Hubiera estado orgulloso de ti, de verte tan fuerte y gallardo… todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te tomó en brazos. Dijo que eras perfecto, un digno hijo de Aguasdulces e Invernalia. –murmuró Lady Catelyn, sonriendo pese a las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-No pude conocerlo tanto, pero si tanto los Bracken como los Blackwood coinciden en que fue un gran hombre, no puedo dudar de que lo fue. –respondió Robb, intentando animar un poco a su madre. –Trataré de convertirme en alguien que cumpla sus expectativas.

Su madre puso una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Ya lo has hecho, hijo mío.

"No estoy tan seguro."

Pero Robb solo sonrío, no diciendo nada mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Estando así casi se podía olvidar de todo lo que había pasado, de cómo su impaciencia le había costado la vida a Theon y a muchos amigos más, iniciando una reacción en cadena cuyas consecuencias recién comenzaban a manifestarse.

-¿Ha llegado algún mensaje desde Pyke? –preguntó a su tío un par de horas más tarde, mientras compartían una cena en honor al difunto Lord Hoster. Además de ambos señores solo estaban presentes el Pez Negro, su madre y Bran.

-Solo silencio. –respondió el Señor de Aguasdulces sombríamente.

-¿No podría ser que no recibieron los cuervos que les enviamos? –dijo su madre esperanzada. –Estamos en otoño, es la época donde hay más tormentas en el mar.

-Una tormenta podría haber retrasado o matado a un cuervo, pero a tres… -dijo Edmure, negando con la cabeza. –Balon Greyjoy recibió nuestros mensajes, simplemente los está ignorando.

El peso de las palabras de su tío aplastó dolorosamente al espíritu de Robb. Una de las primeras acciones tras el funeral de Theon en Septo de Piedra fue enviar un cuervo a Aguasdulces explicando lo sucedido entre sus hombres y los de Ser Gregor, además de pedir con urgencia a su madre que escribiera a las Islas de Hierro contando lo mismo.

No había sentido en tratar de ocultar lo que había pasado. Theon estaba muerto y nada lo cambiaría. Lo único que podían esperar es que el Señor de las Islas de Hierro se diera cuenta de que el asesino de su hijo había sido un hombre de los Lannister y que trataría de vengarse contra ellos, pero si ocurría lo contrario…

"Protege Invernalia y a tus hermanos, Robb."

Esas fueron casi las últimas palabras del hijo del hierro al que había llegado a considerar como un hermano. Cumpliría sus deseos… aunque tuviera que obligar a personas cercanas a hacer cosas que no querían.

-Pero si llegó una carta de Harrenhal. –añadió Edmure, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del norteño.

-¿Qué es lo que dice Bronce Yohn? –preguntó el Pez Negro. -¿Liberaron Poza de la Doncella?

-Sí, Lord Royce dice que casi fue fácil, porque los Lannister habían dejado solo una guarnición fantasma resguardando el castillo. Lord Tywin se llevó a todos los hombres que pudo para enfrentarse con Stannis en el sur.

"Entonces dividimos nuestras fuerzas para nada." pensó amargamente.

-Pero eso no es todo. –continuó Edmure, mirando a Robb. –Tu prometida viene hacia aquí.

-¿Ysilla? –preguntó Robb, maldiciéndose a si mismo cuando su corazón dio un vuelco por las palabras de su tío. -¿Por qué?

-Lord Royce dice que Aguasdulces es más seguro que Harrenhal, ya que gane quien gane la batalla en la capital, su próximo objetivo será avanzar hacia el norte. Lo que les llevará irremediablemente hacia el Ojo de Dioses y al castillo de Harren.

-¿Y hay alguna notica de la capital o Sansa? –preguntó repentinamente Bran.

-Nada tampoco, pero apostaría a que no seguiremos así por mucho tiempo más. Stannis podría estar cruzando el Aguasnegras en este mismo instante.

-Y cuando solo quede un rey vivo, ¿qué es lo que haremos? –insistió Lady Catelyn. -¿Pelearemos con él hasta el amargo final?

"Quiere que la guerra termine antes de que muera alguien más que queramos."

-Esa es una pregunta que responderemos cuando muera Joffrey… o Stannis. Hasta entonces solo podemos esperar. –replicó el Señor de Invernalia, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Pero Robb seguía pensando en las palabras de su madre incluso días después. La verdad es que si Stannis ganaba veía el fin de la guerra más cercano que lejano. Vencer a los Lannister le costaría caro al Baratheon aun en el mejor de los casos, así que Robb y sus aliados estarían en una posición ventajosa para negociar.

El norteño se conformaría con la liberación de Sansa, la cabeza de Joffrey por haber ejecutado a su padre y la de Lord Tywin por haber arrasado con las tierras de su abuelo. En cuanto a la Reina, el Matarreyes y sus otros hijos… Jaime y Cersei habían cometido traición frente a los ojos de los hombres y una abominación frente a los de los dioses, por lo que debían unirse a la Guardia de la Noche y a las hermanas silenciosas si es no querían morir.

Pero Tommen y Myrcella era niños inocentes. Robb se sentía obligado a tratar de protegerlos, aunque fuera solo para honrar a la princesa con la que había estado comprometido. Era allí y en el hecho de que Stannis se había convertido a la fe del Dios Rojo donde el norteño veía más problemas para terminar la guerra.

"Todos coinciden en que Stannis Baratheon es alguien obstinado, así que será casi imposible hacerlo ceder."

Y si Joffrey era quién ganaba… en ese caso sus vasallos le exigirían atacar la capital para terminar con él de una vez por todas, aunque fuera al costo de la vida de Sansa.

Y por eso mismo Robb no deseaba tanto una derrota de Joffrey como debería hacerlo. No era capaz de tomar una decisión así.

Pero si era capaz de tomar otras decisiones difíciles. La más dura la tomó un día después de comenzar a recibir los cuervos que traían noticias contradictorias sobre la Batalla del Aguasnegras.

-¡No puedes ordenarme algo así! –le gritó Domeric, más enojado de lo que Robb le había visto en su vida.

Estaban en un solar del castillo que su tío le había facilitado para establecerse. Eran las antiguas habitaciones del propio Edmure, pero las había desocupado para ocupar las del Señor de Aguasdulces, libres tras la muerte de su abuelo.

-Puedo hacerlo, soy el Señor de Invernalia y tú mi vasallo. –respondió fríamente.

-¡Me importa una mierda quién seas, no puedes pedirme que vuelva al Norte! ¡No hasta que Sansa esté libre!

-La liberaremos Dom, pero de verdad necesito que vuelvas al Norte. –dijo Robb, intentado mantener la compostura pese a lo difícil que le resultaba. –No sabemos cómo reaccionará Balon Greyjoy tras la muerte de Theon. Podría atacar a los Lannister… o a nosotros. Necesito a alguien que proteja Invernalia y a Arya y Rickon mientras yo sigo en el sur, y no hay nadie más en quién confíe tanto como en ti para cumplir tal tarea.

Lo último era una mentira, pero la otra persona en la que hubiera confiado tanto como en Domeric estaba cabalgando en esos momentos al sur. El recuerdo de ello volvió a amargar a Robb, tal como aquella noche en Alto Corazón.

Bran le había despertado. Al principio Robb no había logrado entender porque se escuchaba tanto alboroto en el campamento cuando faltaba tanto para el amanecer. Diez minutos más tarde había logrado averiguar la respuesta.

-Debo hacerlo Robb, no hay otra opción. –le había dicho Edric, sin poder disfrazar la vergüenza en su voz.

-Siempre hay otra opción. –le había respondido, cuando la sorpresa ya había dado paso a la rabia y decepción.

Las facciones del dorniense se habían entristecido antes de continuar. –No la hay sí quiero salvar a Allyria de Estrellaoscura.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro?- replicó sin poder esconder su enojo.

-No… pero sé que es así. Lo que ella dijo es solo la prueba final.

-¿Entonces nos traicionarás por los sueños de una bruja?

-¡Jamás los traicionaría! ¡Jamás! –respondió Edric, ahora siendo él quien estaba enojado. – ¡Él mató a mi padre! ¡Quiso matarme a mí! Jamás pensaría en abandonarlos si es que tuviera otra opción… pero no la hay, de verdad que no la hay. Allyria está en peligro y solo yo puedo salvarla de mi primo.

-Aunque tu causa sea noble, no quita que nos estás abandonando en medio de la guerra. ¡A nosotros! ¡Quienes casi somos tu familia!

-¡Y Allyria es mi familia! ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si le fallo a ella?

"Un hombre sin honor" pensó Robb, pero la rabia le impidió admitirlo en el momento, saliendo otras palabras de su boca.

-Vete… no te atrevas a mirar atrás. -anunció, bajando la vista y apretando los puños para tratar de contenerse. El hombro le gritaba de dolor, pero no dijo nada.

-Volveré. Lo juro por los dioses nuevos y los antiguos. –le respondió el dorniense antes de subir a su caballo. Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de partir acompañado por Lord Beric y sus hombres.

"¿Lo harás antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"

El enojo inicial ya había desaparecido casi totalmente, pero una parte seguía allí. Robb entendía las razones de Ned y probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar… pero no podía alejar el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, y no sabía si la decisión del dorniense tendría que ver con ello.

Pero había algo que estaba seguro que era cierto, los tiempos de guerra son más difíciles de soportar cuando tu familia y amigos están lejos de ti.

Y ahora estaba enviando lejos al último amigo que estaba a su lado... y que seguía con vida.

-¡Si estás tan preocupado de proteger el Norte envía al Gran Jon! ¡A uno de los Manderly! ¡En último caso envía a mi padre! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? –insistió el Bolton.

-Ya te lo dije, porque solo en ti confío para algo así. –respondió Robb, suspirando. –Te llevarás a Bran contigo, no puedo permitir que siga arriesgando su vida en el sur.

-Estamos en guerra Robb. Hombres mueren, pero es el costo si queremos ganar.

-Tengo más que claro que es lo que pasa en una guerra. –replicó el Stark fríamente. –Edric casi murió en Puerto Gaviota, Theon lo hizo enfrentándose a la Montaña. Muchos otros buenos hombres lo han hecho en batallas aquí y allá, ¿Cómo puedes decirme crees que no lo sé?

-¿Y de verdad crees que tu hermano quiere volver al Norte? ¿Como si fuera un niño pequeño al que su madre esconde entre sus faldas?

-Me importa una mierda si eso significa que estará a salvo.

"No podría soportar perderlo, no después de Theon."

-¿Y Sansa? ¿También te importa una mierda? –replicó Domeric duramente. Robb sintió como el vello se le erizaba tras sus palabras.

-¿Cómo te atre…

-Me atrevo Robb, porque tus acciones me hacen pensar tal cosa. –dijo el Bolton, sin flaquear en lo más mínimo. – ¡Deberíamos habernos dirigido a la capital apenas descubrimos que Lord Tywin no estaba en Harrenhal! ¡Deberíamos haberlo hecho tras matar a La Montaña! ¿Pero qué fue lo que decidiste?

-¡Lo hicimos para esperar que Stannis y los Lannister se destruyeran entre ellos!

-Si, ¿pero acaso no ha pasado por tu cabeza la posibilidad que Sansa haya muerto en el caos de la batalla? ¿O que los Lannister la ejecutaron antes de permitir que cayera en manos de Stannis?

"Más veces de las que crees, pero aunque duela también tengo que pensar en las vidas de mis vasallos."

-Tomé la que se veía como la mejor decisión, pero incluso ella tuvo un costo. –murmuró débilmente.

-Sí, la vida de Theon. ¿Qué es lo que costará tu nueva decisión? ¿La de Sansa?

El puño de Robb conectó con la cara del Bolton antes de que el primero se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte no llevaba el guantelete puesto, le hubiera volado varios dientes a su amigo si hubiera sido así. Aún así la fuerza del impacto hizo que Domeric retrocediera un paso. Sus facciones mostraron sorpresa por un segundo, pero casi de inmediato retomaron la expresión de rabia contenida que había estado manteniendo hasta entonces.

Y los ojos incoloros de un Bolton expresando furia podían asustar hasta a un Caminante Blanco.

-¿Asumo que no cambiareis vuestra decisión mi señor? –preguntó en un tono de voz casi inexpresivo, mientras su mejilla comenzaba a inflamarse.

-No. Partirás mañana a primera hora con cuatro mil hombres y Bran. No te quiero volver a ver hasta entonces. –respondió fríamente, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

Escuchó que el Bolton se quedaba quieto por unos segundos, casi como si estuviera pensando en desobedecer sus órdenes. Casi se asustó en ese instante, recordando lo que algunos de sus antepasados habían sufrido a manos de los Bolton en el pasado. Afortunadamente el lapsus pronto terminó y su amigo salió de la habitación.

Cuando quedó solo Robb se sentó en el escritorio de su tío, suspirando antes de taparse la cara con las manos.

"Adios a mi último amigo. La guerra será más difícil de sobrellevar solo, pero prefiero eso a verlos morir por culpa mía."

Sacó un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta para Arya. Su hermana lo había estado haciendo bien como Señora de Invernalia hasta ese momento al punto de que todos sus vasallos que habían ido al Festín de la Cosecha en Invernalia habían quedado satisfechos, incluso la complicada Lady Dustin.

Esperaba que le alegraría saber que Domeric y Bran pronto estarían con ella, o por lo menos que le ayudaría a aliviar en algo la ansiedad que debía estar sintiendo estando en el Norte alejada de todos. Además quizás ellos podrían explicarle lo que había sucedido con Edric, porque Robb pese a que le daba vueltas y vueltas no podía entenderlo completamente.

"Arya va a enojarse con él, pero terminará perdonándolo. No sé si yo puedo esperar lo mismo de Domeric."

Robb suspiró una vez más y terminó de escribir la carta.

-*-*-*-*.

-No esperaba que Bran se lo tomara tan tranquilamente. –murmuró su madre, mientras ambos observaban desde las murallas de Aguasdulces como se alejaba la columna de norteños, entre los que se encontraban Domeric y su hermano menor.

"Bran es mucho más de lo que aparenta" pensó Robb, intentado no pensar en las miradas que su hermano a veces le dirigía, sobre todo cuando despertaba tras esos sueños tan… reales.

-Ya no es un niño. –respondió finalmente.

-Claro que no, pero hay incluso hombres maduros que se hubieran enfurecido por tener que hacer lo que él está haciendo. –replicó su madre.

-¿Qué es lo tan difícil que debe hacer? –preguntó, exasperado. - ¿Volver a casa?

-Sí, volviendo a casa… alejándose de cualquier oportunidad de ganar honor y gloria en el campo de batalla. –respondió su madre, con una media sonrisa. –Has aprendido mucho en muy poco tiempo hijo mío, pero todavía te falta aprender algunas cosas.

"Me falta aprender demasiadas cosas"

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como el no alejar a tus amigos de ti cuando los necesitas. –respondió su madre, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su cara para ser reemplazada por una expresión de compasión. –Sé que temes que lo que pasó con Theon se repita, pero te estás equivocando al mandar a Domeric lejos de ti. Necesitas a un amigo que te cubra las espaldas.

-Necesito a Domeric en el Norte, y todavía tengo a miles de otros hombres aquí en Aguasdulces dispuestos a entregar sus vidas por la mía.

-No, tienes a miles de hombres pululando a tu alrededor para intentar ganar tu favor, pero ninguno es un amigo de verdad. Son leales a ti, pero con la correcta presión desaparecerán tan rápido como la nieve bajo el sol.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga madre? ¿Qué me arrepienta y le ruegue a Dom que vuelva y se quede aquí? Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo, perdería el respeto de mis vasallos si llego a actuar tan contradictoriamente.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, sé tan bien como tú que ese camino se encuentra cerrado. –respondió Lady Catelyn, frunciendo el ceño. Rodeó las manos de Robb con las suyas antes de seguir. –Te pido que hagas lo único con lo que Domeric podría perdonar tu decisión, rescata a Sansa.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Sí, pero no es imposible. Sobre todo si los Lannister realmente perdieron la batalla contra Stannis.

-¿Y si la ganaron? –preguntó Robb, cansado. –De los cuervos que han llegado, diez dicen que Stannis está muerto y solo dos que Joffrey es quién murió. Ya no tengo muchas esperanzas de que los Lannister fueron quienes perdieron la batalla.

-Si Joffrey es quién ganó la batalla… -su madre tragó saliva antes de seguir. –Creo que deberías considerar doblar la rodilla.

-Jamás.

-Escúchame antes de seguir, te lo ruego. Después puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras.

Robb dudó, pero la mirada desesperada de su madre acabó con su resolución. Suspiró antes de asentir.

-Ofrécele a los Lannister doblar la rodilla si es que liberan a Sansa y prometen no despojarnos de nuestros títulos a nosotros o a nuestros aliados. Lord Tywin es un hombre tan pragmático que aceptará una oferta así sin dudarlo.

-Sí, estoy seguro que estará encantado de que le ofrezcamos algo así. ¿Para qué se van a molestar en despojarnos del Norte si nuestros propios vasallos se rebelarán contra nosotros por ser tan cobardes? El Gran Jon solo me obedece por el respeto que le tenía a mi padre, Lord Ryswell nos odia tanto como Lady Dustin y no quiero ni pensar en Lord Bolton ahora que Domeric está peleado conmigo. Todos ellos caerán sobre Invernalia a la primera señal de debilidad.

-No lo niego, pero por eso mismo prometerás doblar la rodilla… mientras nos preparamos para otra cosa.

El tono de voz y la expresión de Catelyn despertaron inmediatamente la curiosidad de Robb, quién comenzó a mirar a su madre sospechosamente.

"¿Qué estás planeando madre?"

-Te escucho.

-Cuando los Lannister nos entreguen a Sansa haremos como que volvemos al Norte y el Valle… mientras en secreto negociamos con los Tyrell y quien haya quedado a cargo de Rocadragón y Bastión de Tormentas. Trataremos de convencerlos que se unan a nosotros para quitarle el Trono de Hierro a los Lannister, aunque sea necesario ofrecerle el Trono de Hierro a Mace Tyrell para lograr convencerlo.

-Lord Tywin no permitirá que hagamos algo así, no es un tonto.

-Lord Tywin cree que eres tan honorable como tu padre y que jamás pensarías en hacer algo así. Normalmente tendría razón… pero tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas. El invierno se acerca.

-El invierno se acerca. –asintió Robb, tanto asqueado como seducido por lo que su madre proponía. Miró a su madre con sospecha. –La verdad es que solo hay una cosa de la que estoy completamente seguro, mi padre jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Ni siquiera contra los Targaryen.

-No, no lo hubiera hecho. –respondió su madre con una sonrisa triste. –No hay honor en apuñalar por la espalda a alguien, aunque tenga el mismo resultado que atacarlo de frente.

Entonces la expresión de Lady Catelyn se endureció.

-Pero fue a tu padre a quién apuñalaron por la espalda. Un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche estuvo en Invernalia hace poco, camino al Muro desde Desembarco del Rey. Arya lo recibió, pero fue con Ser Rodrik con quien conversó. Me escribió una carta contándome lo que habían hablado.

-¿Y qué dijo? –preguntó Robb, curioso.

-El guardia de la noche le contó que Cersei Lannister había hecho un trato con tu padre. –respondió con una furia apenas contenida. –Si admitía ser un traidor y reconocía como rey a Joffrey, tendrían piedad y le perdonarían la vida. Se supone que iría al Muro junto al resto de los reclutas que el guardia de la noche había reunido en la ciudad.

-¡Pero mi padre lo hizo! ¡Admitió que era un traidor frente a una multitud en el Gran Septo de Baelor! ¿Dónde estuvo la piedad de Cersei Lannister entonces?

Solo entonces el Stark se dio cuenta que se había respondido a sí mismo.

-No la tuvo, Cersei rompió el trato que había hecho con tu padre y lo ejecutaron de todas maneras. –escupió Catelyn, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos. –Es por eso que no siento la menor vergüenza en pensar en pagarles con la misma moneda.

Robb se quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre. Era una opción tentadora, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que iba contra todo lo que Lord Eddard le había enseñado que era correcto. ¿Acaso el fin justificaba los medios? Por lo menos para su padre no.

Pero a su padre lo habían traicionado, y cuando te enfrentas a traidores no hay espacio para el honor.

-Pensaré en lo que me has dicho. –respondió finalmente, sin mirar a su madre.

Su madre le puso una mano en la cara antes de responder.

-Solo te pido que recuerdes una cosa. La familia va antes que el honor.

-*-*-*-*.

Pese a la lluvia que acompañó su llegada a Aguasdulces, Ysilla Royce seguía siendo una visión para Robb cuando desmontó y se quitó la capucha con la que se protegía de las precipitaciones. La hija de Bronce Yohn había dejado atrás la timidez con la que se había despedido de él en Harrenhal, corriendo a abrazar al norteño apenas le vio.

-Lamento lo de Theon, de verdad que lo hago. –fue lo primero que le dijo mientras se apretaba contra su pecho. –No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber estado allí para acompañarte.

-Una batalla no es lugar para una dama, mi señora. –le respondió Robb. Lo que había dicho no era exactamente cierto si pensaba en Lady Mormont o las guerreras dornienses, pero no pensó en ellas en ese momento.

-Si conocieras a las mujeres de los clanes de las Montañas de la Luna no dirías lo mismo. –respondió la Royce, medio en serio y medio en broma. –Pero no me refería a eso. No me quiero ni imaginar lo difícil que deben haber sido los días posteriores a la batalla, y es no haber estado junto a ti en esos días de lo que realmente me lamento.

Una súbita oleada de agradecimiento hacia Ysilla golpeó a Robb en ese momento, su pecho sintiendo un calor que se contradecía con el frío que la lluvia había llevado a las Tierras de los Ríos. El norteño se permitió sonreír antes de seguir.

-No sirve de nada lamentarse por lo que pudo haber sido, mi señora.

-No, pero puedo tratar de que no vuelva a repetirse, mi señor.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? –preguntó Robb divertido. -¿Acaso no me dejarás solo en el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Puedo intentarlo. –respondió Ysilla con una sonrisa.

Pero la alegría tras la llegada de su prometida pronto había dado paso a la preocupación y al nerviosismo cuando más cuervos comenzaron a llegar al castillo Tully.

"Alas negras, palabras negras."

-Hasta aquí llegó la idea de doblar la rodilla frente a Stannis. –murmuró con desazón a su madre, antes de entregarle el mensaje para que lo pudiera leer. –Y lo que es peor, la de aliarnos con los Tyrell.

Lord Velaryon les había escrito desde Rocadragón, terminado con cualquier duda sobre qué había pasado en la Batalla del Aguasnegras. Stannis estaba muerto, la mayoría de su ejército había sido arrasado por Lord Tywin desde la retaguardia, la mitad de Desembarco del Rey había ardido por fuego valyrio… y Joffrey se había aliado con los Tyrell. Al parecer los Lannister le habían ofrecido la mano de Joffrey a la hija de Lord Tyrell y este había aceptado, encantado frente a la posibilidad de que uno de sus nietos fuera rey.

"El Dominio y el Oeste unidos tienen más hombres que nosotros." pensó con horror.

-Aún podemos ganar la guerra, incluso con Altojardín apoyando a Joffrey. –murmuró Lady Catelyn como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de su hijo.

-Los Tyrell acaban de sumar cien mil espadas a las que Joffrey ya tenía, creo que las cosas se han complicado un poco. –replicó irónicamente.

-Los Targaryen tenían más hombres que nosotros durante la Rebelión y aun así terminaron perdiendo la guerra. Si logramos elegir bien nuestras batallas podemos vencer a Joffrey.

-Quizás sí, pero Sansa… -murmuró Robb, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente. Los planes para lograr liberar a su hermana de Joffrey no servían de nada frente al nuevo escenario. ¿Cómo harían ahora para poder rescatarla con vida?

Y para eso, ni siquiera su madre tenía respuesta.

La noticia de que los ejércitos de Joffrey ahora superaban en número a los propios hizo que Edmure se acobardara y desistiera de atacar el Colmillo Dorado, enviando a todos los soldados ribereños de los que pudo desprenderse hacia Harrenhal y Septo de Piedra. Era en esos lugares donde tratarían de detener a los Lannister si estos comenzaban a invadir nuevamente las Tierras de los Ríos.

Robb en cambió reaccionó de otra manera.

"No se puede ganar una guerra solo defendiéndose."

De los más de treinta mil norteños que habían bajado al sur, Robb todavía tenía a quince mil con él en Aguasdulces. Diez mil estaban en Harrenhal con Yohn Royce y el ejército del Valle, y cuatro mil habían vuelto al Norte junto a Domeric y Bran. El resto había muerto o desertado en las diferentes escaramuzas en las que habían participado.

Los ánimos se habían enfriado bastante si se comparaba a como habían estado tras la toma de Puerto Gaviota, sobre todo tras lo que había sucedido con La Montaña. Robb sabía que debían ganar una batalla pronto si no quería que sus hombres comenzaran a cuestionar si valía la pena seguir peleando.

Y no había mejor presa para animar a sus hombres que las propias tierras de los Lannister, a menos de dos días a caballo desde Aguasdulces. El único obstáculo que había en el camino era el Colmillo Dorado, pero la fortaleza Lannister estaba lejos de ser tan infranqueable como Foso Cailin o las Puertas de la Sangre. Sería costoso, pero Robb no tenía duda de que podrían tomarla.

Partirían al día siguiente, pero había algo que hacer antes de ello.

-Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor, y te acepto como señor y como esposo.

-Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor, y te acepto como señora y como mi esposa.

Alys Karstark y Brynden Blackwood se besaron en ese instante, cumpliendo con los votos recién realizados. La pequeña multitud que se había apiñado en el septo de Aguasdulces estalló en aplausos, incluyendo a Robb y al resto de su familia.

Lord Karstark había traído a su hija al sur para buscarle un matrimonio conveniente entre las familias sureñas… y había encontrado al novio ideal en el heredero de Lord Tytos Blackwood y futuro señor de Árbol de los Cuervos. Ambos jóvenes se complementaban bien a ojos de Robb, incluso sonriéndose el uno al otro tras el beso.

Brynden tenía la piel pálida y el pelo y ojos negros de su familia, y sus facciones eran lo suficientemente atractivas como para que más de una doncella mirara con envidia a la novia. Pero para Robb lo más importante era que había demostrado ser un guerrero capaz, habiéndose destacado en las batallas por los vados del Forca Roja que hubo entre los hombres del Pez Negro y los Lannister.

En cuanto a Alys… bueno, el Stark casi se lamentaba que su padre no le hubiera comprometido con ella en el pasado. Alta, pelo castaño oscuro, facciones agudas y claros ojos grises la marcaban a gritos como una belleza norteña. Su madre incluso le había murmurado que casi se parecía a su difunta tía Lyanna antes de la Rebelión, si eso era verdad, Robb casi podía entender porque Rhaegar Targaryen y Robert Baratheon habían destrozado al reino por ella.

-Hacen bonita pareja. –murmuró Ysilla a su lado.

-Si. –asintió Robb, aun observando a la novia. La hija de Lord Royce se dio cuenta de ello y le piso un pie disimuladamente.

-Perdón mi señor, no fue mi intención. Estaba tratando de moverme un poco para poder ver mejor a Lady Alys. –dijo con el tono de voz más inocente que pudo lograr frente a las protestas del norteño. –Debe tener algo en la cara para que la mires con tanta atención, ¿o me equivoco?

-Eso creía, pero parece que solo es la luz. –respondió el Stark, derrotado. Ysilla sonrío frente a su respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

En ese instante el septón que oficiaba la ceremonia comenzó a rociar a los novios con los aceites de la Fe de los Siete, pese a que Robb notó la incomodidad de los recién casados.

-Es extraño. –murmuró Ysilla, observando la misma situación.

-¿Qué es extraño?

-Los Blackwood aún rezan a los arcianos, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. ¿Por qué entonces el heredero de su casa se está casando en un septo y no en un bosque de dioses? ¿Acaso los Karstark no siguen a los Antiguos Dioses como el resto de los norteños?

-Si lo hacen, de hecho los únicos que siguen a los Siete en el Norte son los Manderly. –explicó Robb mientras observaba a la pareja. –Se están casando aquí porque mi tío Edmure creyó que era una buena idea ofrecerles el septo y no pudieron rechazarlo sin insultarle.

-¿Y tú tío no los está insultando al no recordar a que dioses le rezan?

"Eres mucho más astuta de lo que aparentas"

-Sí, pero no se dio cuenta a tiempo. –respondió el norteño con un suspiro. Su tío era un buen hombre, pero no alguien que destacara por su sagacidad. –Afortunadamente mi madre ofreció una solución. Esta ceremonia será la primera, y todos sus gastos serán pagados por nuestra familia… pero habrá otra más adelante donde confirmaran sus votos frente a los Antiguos Dioses.

-¿Una segunda ceremonia? ¿Dónde?

-En el castillo de los Blackwood, frente al arciano más grande de Poniente que aún existe al sur del Cuello. Mi madre comprometió nuestra asistencia, sobre todo porque… eh…

-Porque… -preguntó Ysilla, arqueando una ceja.

-Porque quiere que nosotros también nos casemos ahí, en una boda doble. –explicó Robb, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

La verdad es que su madre quería que se casaran ahora mismo, pero el norteño no se sentía preparado todavía. Es por eso que la había convencido de posponerla hasta cuando tuvieran la oportunidad como para viajar a Árbol de los Cuervos, y pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que la guerra les diera suficiente tiempo para eso.

-Entiendo. –murmuró Ysilla, quien tampoco pudo evitar ruborizarse. Estaba claro que la hija de Yohn Royce le había tomado cariño a Robb en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se habían conocido, pero eso no significaba que quisiera casarse con él lo antes posible.

Robb iba a decir algo más, pero en ese instante su madre le hizo señas para indicarle que debía acercarse a felicitar a los recién casados. Le ofreció el brazo a su prometida y cuando lo aceptó comenzaron a caminar hacia Brynden y Alys.

-Mi señor. –saludó la norteña, haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente al Señor de Invernalia y su pareja.

-Lord Stark, Lady Royce. -murmuró el Blackwood, quien iba a inclinarse hasta que Robb se lo impidió con un gesto.

-Felicitaciones a ambos, os deseo muchísima felicidad y una numerosa descendencia. La Casa Stark siempre estará junto a vuestras familias, ya que no compartimos solo amistad sino que también sangre.

Lo que decía era verdad. Los Karstark eran descendientes de un hijo menor de Invernalia que se había establecido en Bastión Kar hace cientos de años, mientras que los Blackwood eran una de las pocas familias del sur con los que los Stark se habían casado en el pasado. Una de las bisabuelas de Robb era una Blackwood si no mal recordaba.

-Sois demasiado amable, mi señor. –respondió el heredero de Lord Blackwood, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su esposa. –Pero agradezco vuestros deseos. Que jamás llegue el día en que un Stark no sea bien recibido en Árbol de los Cuervos.

-O en Bastión Kar. Puede que mi señor padre sea un imbécil, pero mis hermanos no lo son. –añadió Lady Alys, aunque su expresión era más triste que la de su esposo.

"Debe estar pensando en Torrhen." el menor de los Karstark había sido uno de aquellos que había muerto en la emboscada de la Montaña, junto a Pequeño Jon, Olyvar Frey… y Theon.

Pensar en sus amigos muertos entristeció a Robb, pero sabía que debía decirle algo a Lady Alys. Después de todo, su hermano había muerto para salvarle la vida a él.

-No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con vos sobre Torrhen. –le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos grises. –Sé que nada de lo que diga puede devolverle la vida, pero no miento cuando digo que pienso en él cada día agradeciéndole por lo que hizo ese día. Fue un hombre valiente, que no quede ninguna duda de eso.

-Quizás hubiera sido mejor que hubiera sido un poco más cobarde. –respondió la Karstark con una sonrisa triste. –Pero bueno, siempre dijo que si iba a morir quería que fuera en el campo de batalla y no postrado en una cama. Los dioses tuvieron algo de compasión al concederle ese deseo.

"La verdad es que cada vez creo más en que no les importamos a los dioses en lo más mínimo," pero fue otra cosa la que respondió.

-Lo fueron. –respondió, esbozando una sonrisa forzada. Viendo que su tío Edmure estaba esperando su turno para dar sus felicitaciones, hizo pequeña una reverencia y se despidió. –Espero que también sean amables con ustedes y sus futuros hijos. Nos vemos en el banquete.

Esperó a que Ysilla se despidiera antes de alejarse de los novios, caminando tomados del brazo hacia la salida del septo.

-Espero que sean felices. –murmuró la Royce.

-Yo también. –respondió sinceramente Robb. –En medio de toda la tristeza que la guerra ha causado, es bueno que alguien pueda ser feliz.

-¿Y tú Robb, alguna vez podrás volver a ser feliz? –preguntó tímidamente la hija de Lord Royce, deteniéndose poco después de salir del septo. Miró al suelo antes de seguir. –Me duele verte tan triste, no sabes cuánto.

El norteño no respondió inmediatamente, pensando tanto en su padre como en sus amigos, uno muerto y los otros dos lejos.

-Dudo que pueda antes de que la guerra termine. Hay demasiadas heridas que cerrar… y lo peor es que siguen abriéndose más.

-A Theon no le gustaría verte así, Robb. –dijo Ysilla, mientras el Stark sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al recordar que Edric le había dicho algo parecido en Alto Corazón.

-Lo sé, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Cada vez que comienzo a sentirme algo mejor pasa algo que lo borra. Primero fue Edric, después lo de Domeric, ahora es Sansa y la derrota de Stannis. –Robb movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. –Es casi como si los dioses no quisieran darme tregua.

-Así es la vida para quienes nacemos con apellidos poderosos… y créeme que sigue siendo una vida mejor que la de los plebeyos. –respondió la Royce, poniendo una mano sobre la cara del norteño. –Pero te puedo prometer una cosa Robb, estaré allí cuando necesites a alguien que te apoye. No te dejaré solo.

Sus palabras conmovieron al norteño, que sintió como su pecho se inflamaba haciéndole sentirse mejor. Sonrío mientras miraba a Ysilla, quién le devolvió la sonrisa. Durante unos segundos quedaron así, observándose el uno al otro como si no existiera nada más en el universo que ellos mismos.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Theon en ese momento, diciéndole "Bésala idiota." Estaba por cumplir los deseos de su difunto amigo cuando ambos escucharon los pasos de una persona acercándose por el pasillo a gran velocidad.

Miró en la dirección del sonido y vio al auto de los pasos. Era Vyman, el maestre de Aguasdulces.

Y su cara mostraba que traía noticias de gran urgencia.

"No."

-Lord Stark. –balbuceó el maestre, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

-Maestre Vyman. ¿Qué pasó?

-Llegaron cuervos del Norte, de la Isla del Oso, la Ciudadela de Torrhen y Castillo Cerwyn…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

-¡Los hombres del hierro atacaron el Norte! ¡Los Mormont y los Tallhart pudieron rechazarlos, pero Foso Cailin y Bosquespeso fueron tomados! –dijo Vyman, a tanta velocidad que las palabras casi se le mezclaban. Tragó saliva y miró a Robb con miedo antes de seguir. - E Invernalia… Invernalia está…

"Protege Invernalia y a tus hermanos, Robb."

-¿¡Que pasa con Invernalia!? –gritó Robb, casi tomando al maestre del cuello.

-Invernalia está sitiada. Los Cerwyn dice que son miles y miles de hombres del hierro.

-¿Pero cómo pudieron llegar a Invernalia? ¡Está a cien leguas del mar! –preguntó Ysilla, tan impactada por las noticias como el propio Stark.

-No lo sé mi señora, los cuervos solo decían eso además de rogar por ayuda. Cley Cerwyn dice que Invernalia no podrá resistir mucho tiempo, y si los hombres del hierro llegan a traspasar los muros…

No era necesario que el maestre lo dijera, Robb sabía bien que pasaría en ese caso.

"Harán que mis hermanos sufran el mismo destino de Theon."

"Rickon… Arya…"

"Los dejé en Invernalia para que estuvieran seguros"

Viento Gris aulló lastimosamente desde el Bosque de Dioses. La guerra acababa de volverse aún más horrible para los Stark… pero lo peor es que Robb y sus hermanos estaban separados.

Y el lobo solitario muere, solo la manada sobrevive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Una mier$% de capítulo, lo sé :(
> 
> Ha sido un mes horrible para escribir, el poco tiempo que he estado libre de la Universidad se sumó a que este capítulo era de transición (aburridos de escribir)... y a que además estaba con una pequeña crisis de inspiración, así que pueden imaginarse el infierno que fue terminarlo.
> 
> En fin, quería publicar algo antes de que terminara el mes y alcancé a cumplir por las puntas. Todavía no decido cual será el siguiente POV, pero si sé que habrá un salto temporal entre este capitulo y el siguiente. Las lineas de tiempo finalmente están emparejadas, así que las cosas comenzaran a moverse nuevamente. Hasta entonces.


	15. El Señor de la Luz

**_Desembarco del Rey - Una semana después de la batalla del Aguasnegras._ **

**JAIME**

-Ser Jaime, es un honor poder finalmente conoceros. -dijo Margaery Tyrell, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-El honor es mío, mi señora. Mi espada está a vuestro servicio y al de vuestra familia. -respondió Jaime, esforzándose para esgrimir una sonrisa igual de generosa que la de la muchacha.

La hija de Lord Tyrell era tan bella como la más exquisita rosa del Dominio, eso era algo que ni Jaime –quién a lo largo de su vida había visto a bellezas como Ashara Dayne, a la joven Catelyn Tully e incluso a la fiera Lyanna Stark- podía negar. De figura esbelta y grácil, ojos y pelo color avellana y una cara que hacía que la mayoría de los escuderos se quedaran con la boca abierta observándola, la Margaery era una más que digna consorte para un Rey incluso sin contar su inteligencia… y astucia.

Porque Jaime no era tonto ni inexperto y sabía que debajo de la imagen de vulnerabilidad que la Tyrell irradiaba y que hacía que los hombres pelearan entre ellos para tratar de protegerla, se escondía una mujer tan astuta y calculadora como la arpía de su señora abuela, que gracias a los dioses todavía no llegaba a la ciudad para irritarlos con su presencia.

Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a la Reina de Espinas, en una ocasión que había visitado la Roca cuando él era un niño menor que Tommen incluso. Al pequeño Lannister le había marcado profundamente su visita, ya que mientras la gran mayoría de las damas nobles le sonreían tontamente y trataban al joven Jaime Lannister con toda la indulgencia posible para ganar el favor de Lord Tywin, la vieja y arrugada Olenna Redwyne había arrugado la nariz y le había preguntado si sabía hacer algo más además que jugar con espadas.

-¿Cómo te va en las sumas? ¿Eres bueno en la heráldica? ¿Si fueras un Rey te gustaría ser como el Joven Dragón o Jaehaerys el Conciliador? –le había asaltado con preguntas, mientras fruncía el ceño al ver que se demoraba en responder. –Date prisa chico, no tengo todo el día.

-Leer me aburre, así que prefiero estar en el patio de armas en vez de la torre del maestre. –le había respondido con la sinceridad de quién se cree intocable, sonriéndole desafiantemente a la vieja. –Con una espada en la mano ningún escudero de la Roca me puede vencer.

-Sí, porque tienen miedo de que tu señor padre los azote si te golpean demasiado fuerte. –le había respondido bufando. – ¿Supongo entonces que te gustaría ser como el Joven Dragón?

-Por supuesto, ¿A quién no le gustaría serlo? –había preguntado, curioso frente a la pregunta de la atípica visitante.

-A mi nieto Willas, por ejemplo. Pero bueno, es cierto que casi todos los niños quieren ser caballeros. –respondió Lady Olenna, suspirando. –Creo que podrías convertirte en un gran caballero… pero no en un gran Señor del Oeste. Pero bueno, no hay nada de malo en ser un buen caballero, después de todo la rueda siempre necesita sangre nueva para seguir girando.

Pasaron varios años antes de que Jaime pudiera entender esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo negar que era verdad. Con una espada en la mano no había hombre vivo que lo pudiera vencer, pero en el juego de tronos las plumas mataban más hombres que las espadas.

Podría apostar una mano a que Olenna Redwyne nunca había matado a nadie con un arma, pero estaba seguro que Poniente era como era y no de otra forma gracias a lo que ella había ordenado hacer y no hacer. Mace Tyrell no había acampado a todo el ejército del Dominio afuera de los muros de Bastión de Tormentas por toda la Rebelión en vez de unirse a las fuerzas de Rhaegar en el Tridente solo porque sí.

¿Qué es lo que estaba tramando la Reina de Espinas con la alianza entre sus familias? Perfectamente podría haberse unido a Robb Stark y sus aliados. Los Lannister estaban acorralados y solo habían podido vencer al ejército de Stannis gracias a una mezcla de suerte y sorpresa, si los Tyrell estaban tan desesperados por quedarse con el Trono de Hierro perfectamente podrían haberlo hecho por la fuerza. Con un costo sí, pero ninguno que su ejército de cien mil hombres no pudiera soportar.

Pero ahí estaban, en la misma cama del león. La joven Margaery estaba cumpliendo perfectamente su papel hasta entonces, encantando a la corte con su sonrisa y a los habitantes de lo que quedaba de la ciudad con su generosidad. El pueblo llano clamaba su nombre y el de su familia cien veces más que el de cualquier Lannister, aunque fueran los propios Tyrell quienes casi les habían matado de hambre al comienzo de la guerra.

La ironía no se le escapaba a Jaime, pocas veces lo hacía.

Y el hecho de que alguien que debería estar muerto estuviera pensando en la hipocresía de los vivos también resultaba irónico.

Recordaba el frío de los últimos instantes que en los que estuvo consciente, sintiendo como la vida se le iba poco a poco a través de los múltiples cortes por los que sangraba… pero sobre todo, por la inmensa herida que la espada de Stannis había hendido en su pecho en aquel salto final.

Extrañamente había alcanzado la paz antes de hundirse en el vacío, abrazándolo casi con alivio. Había entregado todo por aquellos a quienes amaba, incluso su vida... y había tenido éxito en su misión final. Había muertes peores, solo bastaba ver a Stannis para darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando cerró los ojos no tenía la menor esperanza de volver a ver a alguien, salvo quizás a aquellos que ya estaban tras el velo de la muerte, pero tampoco era tan creyente como para tener muchas esperanzas de que los vería.

Por eso fue una completa sorpresa cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a su hermano con lágrimas en sus mejillas, con la misma expresión que hubiera ocupado si hubiera visto a Aegon el Conquistador a lomos de Balerion volando por los cielos de Desembarco del Rey. Mientras su hermano lloraba, a poca distancia Thoros de Myr rezaba en voz alta con el rostro desencajado.

\- ¿Ja…Jaime? –había preguntado Tyrion, luchando para pronunciar su nombre.

-Ty… Tyrion. –había dicho Jaime, tosiendo por la sangre que tenía en la garganta. Trato de sonreír. - Qué noche, ¿eh?

Intentó incorporarse, pero en ese instante un cansancio mortal le atacó y se desplomó nuevamente contra el suelo. Su hermano y el sacerdote rojo lo alcanzaron a sostener para evitar que la caída fuera tan fuerte.

-Me siento horrible. –murmuró con los ojos cerrados. Las extremidades le dolían por la fatiga de la batalla, pero extrañamente no sentía la herida del pecho que había acabado con su vida. Lo que si sentía era algo ardiendo en su interior, como si hubiera bebido algo hirviendo demasiado rápido.

-Jaime… tú estabas… estabas. –balbuceó Tyrion.

"¿Muerto?"

-El Señor de la Luz te ha elegido. –murmuró un Thoros serio y casi asustado, completamente diferente al sacerdote rojo que conocían. –Tu llama se había apagado y él decidió devolvértela.

-No sé nada sobre el Señor de la Luz salvo que le gusta el fuego, pero sí sé otra cosa. –se esforzó para decir. –Necesito… necesito dormir.

Y tras decir eso había quedado inconsciente nuevamente, sumergiéndose en el reino de los sueños para poder recuperarse.

Despertó tres días después, en medio de las habitaciones de su hermano en la Torre de la Mano.

Solo que había un pequeño problema. Ya no eran las habitaciones de su hermano.

-Estuviste inconsciente por tres días. –anunció su padre, sentado en una silla a los pies de su cama. El poderoso e inflexible Lord Tywin Lannister se veía agotado, con ojeras y nuevas arrugas en su cara.

"¿Sufriste pensando en mí destino, padre?"

\- ¿Que… que pasó? –murmuró Jaime, tras beber un poco de agua de una jarra que había en uno de los costados de la cama. Sentía el cuerpo horriblemente cansado, como lo había sentido en otras ocasiones en las que había entrenado más de la cuenta en el patio de armas. En otras palabras, algo totalmente esperable tras una batalla como la del Aguasnegras, salvo por un pequeño detalle…

No sentía ninguna herida, ni siquiera las que recordaba haber recibido.

-Mataste a Stannis. –respondió Lord Tywin, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Y casi te mató a ti.

"No casi padre, lo hizo."

-Eso si lo sé, ¿qué pasó con la batalla tras quedar inconsciente?

-Llegué con el ejército del Oeste y atacamos a las fuerzas de Stannis por la espalda, empujándolas contra el río y las murallas de la ciudad. La mayoría de sus soldados murieron o son prisioneros, pero su flota de estaba casi intacta y lograron rescatar a muchos soldados antes de retirarse al Mar Angosto. Stannis está muerto, pero a su familia todavía le quedan soldados.

\- ¿Y la ciudad?, recuerdo que estaba ardiendo…

"Ardiendo tal como Aerys quería" pensó con un escalofrío.

-Tu hermano y yo interrogamos a los alquimistas mientras estabas inconsciente. Dijeron que tu hermana les había ordenado que almacenaran jarras con fuego valyrio en las calles que llegaban a las puertas, y que les encendieran si Stannis lograba traspasar los muros.

"Así que realmente fue ella… Cersei, ¿cómo pudiste?"

\- ¿Cuántos… cuantos murieron? –preguntó, atemorizado frente a la respuesta de su padre.

\- ¿En la batalla? –dijo su padre arqueando una ceja. –Un tercio de tus hombres y las capas doradas, y casi la mitad del ejército de Stannis. Calculo que poco más de diez mil hombres en total.

-No padre, no cuantos soldados. ¿Cuánta gente del pueblo llano murió en las explosiones?

"Mujeres, niños, gente que nunca ha cometido pecado alguno además de vivir en la ciudad. Aerys quiso quemarlos a todos y solo yo pude evitarlo… ¿A cuántos no pude salvar de mi hermana?"

Pero Lord Tywin, lejos de compartir la preocupación de su hijo, casi parecía decepcionado frente a su pregunta, sin duda creyéndole débil al preocuparse por las vidas de la plebe.

-Los capas doradas siguen encontrando cadáveres, pero la gran mayoría son chusma que no posee importancia. La única razón por la que recuperamos sus cuerpos es para evitar un brote de peste.

-Padre. –insistió Jaime, casi suspirando. - ¿Cuántos?

Su padre lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de responder, casi haciendo que Jaime sintiera un escalofrío.

-El fuego valyrio arrasó con poco más de un quinto de la ciudad, si la mitad de quienes vivían en las zonas quemadas lograron escapar, calculo que cincuenta o sesenta mil. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los cadáveres ardieron y no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos. –respondió indiferentemente. - Aun así, hay miles de muertos por otras causas, y son sus cuerpos los que las capas doradas están buscando para quemar.

"Afortunadamente ardieron." pensó amargamente. Su padre, siempre tan pragmático.

Una decepción tan oscura como la muerte comenzó a agobiar a Jaime, perdida toda la alegría de la victoria sobre Stannis al enterarse del horrible costo que había tenido… y sobre quién había causado tal costo.

Toda su vida había sido mirado con desprecio por ser un hombre sin honor que había roto su juramento más sagrado, desconociendo que lo había hecho para salvar la vida de medio millón de personas. ¿Pensarían lo mismo si superan la verdad? Jaime estaba casi seguro que no.

Pero si estaba seguro de otra cosa… Cersei había hecho algo tan horrible que incluso Aerys hubiera dudado antes de hacerlo.

Y mientras más pensaba en ello, más odio comenzaba a reemplazar al amor que había sentido por su hermana.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" pensó por milésima vez.

-No logramos encontrar el cadáver de Lancel entre los miles que había cerca de la Puerta del Río… pero si encontramos el de Tyrek cerca de ti y Stannis. –murmuró su padre, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jaime. Su voz casi reflejaba pesar, o por lo menos todo aquel que Lord Tywin era capaz de expresar. Pese a todos sus defectos su padre era alguien que se preocupaba bastante por los miembros de su familia… exceptuando a Tyrion obviamente.

-Peleó como un verdadero león. –replicó Jaime sincera, pero tristemente. –No sé si hubiera podido vencer a Stannis si no se hubiera desgastado peleando con él antes.

-Tu tío Tygett fue un gran guerrero, probablemente el mejor en varias generaciones de nuestra familia, fuerte como un Crakehall y tan rápido como tú. Tenía la esperanza de que Tyrek se convertiría en alguien como él con el paso del tiempo.

"Que pensaras tan bien del tío Tygett no impidió que le hicieras la vida imposible mientras estaba vivo" pensó Jaime, evocando sus recuerdos de niño en los que su difunto tío casi siempre estaba enojado por las cosas que su padre le obligaba a hacer.

-Tenía planes para él. –murmuró Lord Tywin, moviendo la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. –Nuestra familia lo necesitaba.

"Nuestra familia… ¿o tus ambiciones?"

-¿Para qué lo querías? –preguntó.

-Cómo no iba a heredar tierras, pensé en comprometerlo con Lady Hayford.

\- ¿Lady Hayford? –preguntó pensando en la señora del pequeño castillo que estaba a un par de días de Desembarco del Rey. - ¿No estaba muerta?

-Su hija. –respondió Lord Tywin impacientemente.

\- ¿La bebé? –Jaime se hubiera reído si no hubiera estado hablando de su primo muerto… con su padre.

-Si Jaime, la bebé. Esperar a que creciera era un precio bajo comparado a pasar de no heredar nada a ser el señor de un castillo… pero bueno, eso era antes de que ocurriera lo de Ned Stark.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver Ned Stark con Tyrek? –preguntó extrañado.

-Él nada, pero su hija…

"Sansa"

-Querías comprometerlo con Sansa… -murmuró impresionado.

-Sí, eran casi de la misma edad y así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Tyrek conseguía tierras y nosotros un pretendiente a Invernalia y el Norte. –confirmó su padre. –Quizás incluso podríamos haber convencido a algunos de los aliados de Robb Stark que se unieran a nuestro bando, para que lucharan en nombre de la chica Stark y sus hijos… pero bueno, ahora tendré que cambiar mis planes.

Su padre habló de cambiar y no de olvidar, pero Jaime no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que Lord Tywin rápidamente volvió a hablar y esta vez lo hizo estudiándolo con la mirada para observar su reacción.

-Aun así, Tyrek no era el único que debía cumplir su deber con nuestra familia. Tú también debes hacerlo.

Jaime tragó saliva antes de hablar. –Ya lo estoy haciendo padre, soy el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real y dedico todo mi tiempo a proteger a mi real sobrino y el resto de su familia. Mis votos me obligan a hacerlo por el resto de mi vida, y solo la muerte me liberará de ellos.

"¿Y acaso no conociste la muerte ya?" acusó una parte de su conciencia repentinamente.

-Los votos de la Guardia Real dejaron de ser intocables después de lo que pasó con Barristan Selmy. –su padre frunció el ceño al recordar lo que su hermana había hecho con el anciano caballero. –Otra de las estupideces de Cersei. Pero bueno, incluso de esa idiotez surgió algo útil. Finalmente puedo liberarte de esa capa blanca sin que el Septón Supremo se escandalice tanto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga sin mi capa blanca? Llevo casi veinte años con ella, he pasado más tiempo de mi vida dentro de la Guardia Real que fuera de ella.

-Es mas simple de lo que crees. Quiero que dejes de ser un simple guardia y pases a ocupar aquel papel que ha sido tuyo desde que saliste del vientre de tu madre. Llegó el momento de que actúes como mi heredero, Jaime. Llegó el momento en que te comportes como el futuro Señor de Roca Casterly y el Oeste.

-Ese puesto es de Tyrion…

-No, no lo es y jamás lo será. Aun si te llegara a pasar algo Roca Casterly pasará a las manos de Tommen o a las de los hijos de Kevan antes que a las suyas. No permitiré que nuestra familia vuelva a ser un motivo de risa para el resto del reino. No otra vez, no después de lo de mi padre. –replicó Lord Tywin en un tono tan duro que Jaime no se atrevió a contradecirlo, incluso con la indignación que le habían causado sus palabras.

"Tyrion sería un mejor señor de Roca Casterly de lo que yo jamás seré, padre. ¿Lograrás darte cuenta de ello alguna vez?"

-Aún si llegara a dejar la Guardia Real, eso no cambiaría las cosas. Estamos en guerra y mi lugar en la capital junto a Joffrey… para bien o para mal.

-No seguirás en Desembarco del Rey, te necesito en otra parte.

Ahora sí que su padre lo había sorprendido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó estupefacto.

Lord Tywin suspiró antes de responder.

-Aunque Cersei siga negándolo, está claro que Joffrey es poco menos de un monstruo. Ni siquiera Aerys era tan cruel como él a su edad… y lo peor es que la gran culpable de ello es su madre. Quizás lo del fuego valyrio nos ayudó a ganar la batalla contra Stannis, pero temo bastante que su idea termine dándole nuevas ideas a Joffrey sobre como… lidiar con los traidores.

La normalmente impasible expresión de su padre se tornó un poco incomoda por un instante, como si hubiera recordado algo particularmente desagradable.

"¿De verdad te causaban pavor las ejecuciones de Aerys, padre? ¿A ti, quién mató hasta al más pequeño de los Reyne sin el menor remordimiento?" pensó mientras su padre volvía a hablar.

-Aun cuando todavía no he decidido donde, es hora de alejar a Cersei de Joffrey… y de Tommen y Myrcella. La mitad de la ciudad está en ruinas y sus defensas ya no existen, así que enviaré a ambos al Oeste. Estarán seguros ahí, Roca Casterly nunca ha sido tomada y no será ahora cuando suceda.

-Y supongo que quieres que vaya con ellos al Oeste. –murmuró Jaime.

-Si. Tú tío Stafford murió en Aguasdulces, así que el Colmillo Dorado quedó en manos de tu primo Daven. Es un buen guerrero, pero no un gran líder. Que Desembarco haya resistido tanto tiempo a Stannis demuestra que eres más que capaz como para ese papel.

-¿Es eso un halago padre?

-Es realidad. Con casi todas las fuerzas del Oeste aquí en la capital, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Robb Stark y los Señores del Tridente decidan atacarlo. El Colmillo resistirá por un tiempo, pero no es inexpugnable y cuando caiga necesitaremos a alguien que lidere la defensa de nuestras tierras.

-Podrías enviar al tío Kevan…

-Tu tío Kevan está de duelo por la muerte de Lancel, no podré contar con él por un tiempo… y aun así, tú eres más indicado para esta tarea que él.

Jaime se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, evaluando sus posibilidades. Lo que su padre decía era cierto, debían defender sus tierras si no querían que los señores del Oeste comenzaran a desertar. Además, alejarse del pedazo de mierda al que llamaban por cariño Rey Joffrey era algo más que tentador, aún más cuando si lo hacía se llevaría a Tommen y Myrcella con él.

"Ya han sufrido demasiado por culpa de Joffrey, merecen alejarse de él."

Lo mismo ocurría con Cersei… a quien si se era sincero ya no quería ver más. Estaba seguro que si lo hacía ella intentaría manipularlo nuevamente, tal como había hecho antes de la batalla con Stannis.

"Eres un monstruo hermana, uno bello y seductor… pero un monstruo."

-Aún con el tío Stafford muerto, no entiendo por qué estás tan seguro de que Robb Stark atacará el Oeste y no la capital. –murmuró Jaime, para intentar alejar a su hermana de sus pensamientos. -Tú mismo lo has dicho, la batalla con Stannis la dejó en tan mal estado que tratar de defenderla es un suicidio. Entre los norteños, los ribereños y los caballeros del Valle, Robb Stark y sus aliados tienen casi el triple de hombres que nosotros. ¿Por qué no crees que avanzarán directamente sobre Desembarco para terminar la guerra de una vez por todas?

Lord Tywin no reaccionó como Jaime esperaba, respondiendo casi indiferentemente a su pregunta.

-Han pasado otras cosas desde que quedaste inconsciente. Ser Gregor Clegane emboscó a Robb Stark cerca de Septo de Piedra. No tuvo éxito y Ser Gregor pagó su fracaso con la vida.

\- ¿La Montaña ha muerto? –preguntó incrédulamente. "¿El asesino de Elia y el pequeño Aegon fue finalmente alcanzado por el destino?"

-Sí, una perdida lamentable, pero no tanto como el hecho de que haya fallado en su misión… matando a otras personas en el proceso.

\- ¿A quién mató?

"Ned Dayne estaba con Robb Stark." pensó preocupado.

-A media docena de nobles norteños... y a Theon Greyjoy. –escupió Lord Tywin con rabia. –Si hubiera sobrevivido, Ser Gregor habría… lamentado haber hecho algo tan estúpido.

\- ¿El heredero Greyjoy? Por los Siete, los Greyjoy han ido a la guerra por razones más estúpidas.

-Exacto, es por eso que temo que el Oeste sea atacado. Balon Greyjoy es un imbécil, pero un imbécil orgulloso. Cuando se entere que uno de mis vasallos asesinó a su hijo…

No era necesario que su padre completara su frase. "Arrasará con todo lo que pueda arrasar para vengarse", pensó Jaime preocupado.

\- ¿Entonces las Islas de Hierro también están en guerra con nosotros?

-Por el momento no, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier instante. Ordené a la guardia de Lannisport que triplicaran las patrullas, pero eso no será suficiente si la Flota del Hierro ataca la ciudad.

-No, no lo será. –respondió Jaime, recordando cómo había quedado la ciudad tras la batalla al inicio de la Rebelión Greyjoy. Casi se reía por lo desesperado de su situación. –Entonces ahora nos estamos enfrentado al Norte, el Valle, las Tierras de los Ríos y las Islas de Hierro. ¿De verdad aún crees que podemos ganar esta guerra, padre?

Las facciones de Lord Tywin se movieron casi imperceptiblemente. En otra persona hubiera sido un movimiento sin la menor importancia, pero en su señor padre era algo más.

Era casi el equivalente a una sonrisa.

-Piensa en lo que te dije. Los Greyjoy podrían atacar en cualquier momento el Oeste, ¿acaso eso no hace que sea aún más tentador atacar la capital para los norteños?

-Si. –admitió Jaime, confundido. – Si, lo es.

\- ¿Entonces por qué crees que no estoy tan preocupado como debería estarlo?

"Porque siempre mantienes esa expresión impasible que no deja saber lo que estás pensando." pensó Jaime, sabiendo que no podía responder eso. Se esforzó para intentar pensar en otra posibilidad.

-Porque… porque… -murmuró, tratando de ganar tiempo mientras su padre lo observaba impacientemente.

"Los norteños nos ganan en número, la única forma de poder contrarrestar eso es consiguiendo más hombres, pero el Oeste ya está exhausto. Si queremos más hombres tenemos que contratar mercenarios… o conseguir aliados.

-Porque lograste aliarnos con alguien, probablemente Dorne o el Dominio. –respondió, intentando aparentar seguridad. Casi suspiró de alivio cuando su padre asintió.

-El abuelo de Baelish era un mercenario braavosi sin la menor importancia, pero su nieto nos ha ayudado más que cualquier noble en esta guerra. –murmuró Lord Tywin. –Los Tyrell se acercan a la capital mientras hablamos, buscando casar a la hija de Lord Mace con Joffrey.

"Pobre niña, no sabe en qué se está metiendo" pensó Jaime casi con lastima.

-Parece que a Mace Tyrell le atrae el poder casi tanto como la comida. No hay otro motivo que se me ocurra de porque se uniría a nosotros, sabiendo que tenemos todo en contra.

"Y sobre todo sabiendo que esa niña es la viuda de Renly Baratheon, una traidora si somos estrictos."

-Los Tyrell están desesperados por tener a alguien de su sangre en el Trono de Hierro, fue por eso que se unieron a Renly al principio y ahora lo hacen con nosotros. Deben hacerlo si quieren que sus vasallos les sigan siendo fieles.

-¿Por qué?

-Viejas rencillas entre ellos y las otras familias del Dominio. Cuando los Targaryen extinguieron a los Gardener en el Campo de Fuego, muchas otras familias poseían sangre del viejo Manoverde en sus venas y creían que Altojardín pasaría a su poder, por lo que hasta el día de hoy miran con recelo a los Tyrell por haber conseguido ese honor… y no dudarán un instante en atacarlos por la espalda si eso significa arrebatarles Altojardín de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Por eso los Florent se unieron a Stannis? –preguntó, recordando a los muchos soldados con el blasón del zorro a los que había combatido (y matado) en la batalla.

-Sí, pero ellos no eran los únicos que querían rebelarse. Los señores Tarly, Rowan y Oakheart pueden haber permanecido fieles a Altojardín cuando tuvieron que elegir entre Lord Tyrell y Stannis, pero Lord Mace sabe que eso no significa que harán lo mismo si se les vuelve a presentar una oportunidad parecida.

"No, al final el juego de trono nunca se detiene. No mientras siga habiendo hombres que ambicionan más de lo que tienen."

-Espero que la hija de Mace Tyrell sea del agrado de Joffrey entonces. –murmuró cansando.

-No es necesario que lo sea, Joffrey tendrá que cumplir con su deber de todos modos.

-Lo sé padre, pero ese deber es mucho más fácil de cumplir cuando hay… entendimiento entre los novios.

-Me complace saber que estás pensando sobre cuando un deber es más fácil de cumplir. –dijo Lord Tywin bruscamente, como queriendo terminar con la conversación. –Espero que sepas hacerlo cuando sea tu turno.

\- ¿Cuándo sea mi turno de qué?

-De cumplir tu deber con tu familia, casándote.. –replicó su padre. –No podrás permanecer soltero toda tu vida. Necesitas un hijo que herede Roca Casterly cuando el Desconocido nos lleve a nosotros.

-No he dicho que vaya a dejar la Guardia Real todavía. –respondió Jaime, intentando sonar más convencido de lo que realmente estaba, mientras Lord Tywin arqueaba una ceja.

\- ¿Y no lo harás? –preguntó fríamente.

Jaime estaba tentado de decir que no, que no lo haría jamás. Casi quería hacerlo solo para ver que reacción tendría su padre, demostrarle que no siempre tenía razón y que sus hijos no eran solo piezas de sitrang que se limitaban a hacer lo que él quería.

Pero la verdad ya no quería quedarse en la Guardia Real, no si eso significaba limitar su vida a arriesgarla por alguien que no era mejor que Aerys. Además, ya había cumplido su juramento. Había entregado su vida defendiendo a Joffrey de sus enemigos. Si los dioses realmente existían ya debían estar satisfechos con lo que había hecho.

"Por supuesto que los dioses existen, es gracias a ellos que estás conversando con tu padre cuando una espada te atravesó el corazón hace tres días… El problema es saber cuál es el dios que realmente existe."

-No lo sé. –respondió finalmente. –Acabo de despertar después de haber estado inconsciente por varios días, necesito recuperarme un poco más antes de decidir algo así.

Su padre se quedó estudiándolo en silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera decidiendo si creerle o no. Jaime estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando Lord Tywin se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Te dejaré descansar… por ahora. Pero debes tener algo claro Jaime, no puedes escapar del deber a tu familia por siempre. Te equivocaste hace veinte años al aceptar esa capa blanca, no vuelvas a cometer un error parecido.

-No lo haré. –prometió, con lo que su padre asintió satisfecho. Estaba comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta cuando se detuvo para mirarlo sobre el hombro.

-Supongo que pese a estar tan cansado, no tendrás problema en recibir a tu hermano. Ahora está durmiendo, pero apenas ha dejado esta habitación los últimos días.

"Tyrion" pensó con cariño. Sin embargo, pronto lo asaltó una duda "El me vio muerto, ¿qué pensará de mí ahora?"

-No, no tendré problema en recibirlo. –murmuró pensativamente. Su padre asintió antes de salir finalmente.

-Ordenaré que te traigan algo de comer. Debes estar hambriento después de dormir tanto. –murmuró antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

"Si, tengo hambre… pero no de comida." pensó, apretando fuertemente su mano de la espada.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Tyrion apareciera, los cuales Jaime aprovechó para ordenar sus pensamientos y comenzar a pensar en los siguientes pasos a tomar.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días. Stannis estaba muerto, pero la guerra en vez de acercarse se había alejado de su final. Por una parte, era bueno para su familia, ya que ahora tenían una posibilidad real de terminar ganándola… pero aun así era algo malo para el reino. Una guerra que no debería haberse extendido más allá de unos meses ya llevaba medio año y seguía creciendo.

Ni los Tyrell ni Meñique le inspiraban la menor confianza. Es cierto que debía ver en persona a los primeros antes de confirmar sus creencias, pero sobre Baelish… era una sanguijuela. No les había conseguido la alianza con Altojardín solo por amor al oro o lealtad a Joffrey, ni siquiera por temor a Lord Tywin como Pycelle. Estaba claro que Meñique estaba jugando su propio juego… donde tanto los Lannister, los Tyrell e incluso los Stark eran solo piezas.

Varys era otra persona que tenía tanto poder como intenciones desconocidas, pero extrañamente a Jaime no le causaba tanta desconfianza como Meñique. Quizás era porque lo conocía desde el reinado de Aerys, donde había sido un espía eficiente… quizás demasiado eficiente considerando lo paranoico que estaba el Targaryen en sus últimos días. Pero bueno, Aerys estaba loco desde antes de tomar al eunuco a su servicio. Era injusto culparlo de algo que no había causado. Además, si quisiera traicionarlos hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando Tyrion entró a su habitación. Tras observarlo por un instante con los ojos muy abiertos se tiró a sus brazos, como cuando era un niño pequeño y Jaime visitaba la Roca tras una temporada sirviendo como escudero fuera de ella.

-Por los dioses hermanito, suéltame antes de que me rompas algún hueso. -dijo entre risas.

-Creo que no exagero cuando digo que te han pasado cosas peores. -respondió Tyrion, medio en broma y medio en serio. Aun así, lo soltó y se paró a un lado de su cama. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo cansado, pero bien.

-¿No te duele nada?

-Nada, es casi como si la batalla nunca hubiera pasado. -respondió, preocupado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Pero bueno, obviamente eso era lo que Tyrion quería hacer.

-Aunque todavía no puedo creerlo completamente, ambos sabemos lo que pasó Jaime. No es necesario que le demos más rodeos. -respondió su hermanito, casi impacientemente. -¿Puedes abrirte la camisa para ver tu herida?

Jaime asintió y procedió a hacerlo. La cicatriz de la herida estaba ahí, en medio de su pecho, pero parecía más la cicatriz de una herida que llevaba cerrada años, no tres días.

-La espada de Stannis era el triple de ancha que esta cicatriz.

-Y yo mismo te la arranqué del pecho, Thoros de Myr y Ser Balon Swann son testigos. -respondió Tyrion, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. -Realmente pasó. No puedo creerlo.

-Recordaba a Thoros, pero no a Balon Swann. ¿Quién más me vio antes… antes de… -preguntó Jaime, mientras se cerraba la camisa nerviosamente.

\- ¿Antes de resucitar? -sugirió su hermano. -No, solo ellos dos estaban cerca de mí… y tu cuerpo. Algunos guardias te vieron antes de que Ser Balon los alejara, pero pudimos convencerlos de que solo estabas inconsciente. ¿De todos modos quién les creería si dijeran que estabas muerto y resucitaste? Los tomarían por locos.

-Y tú, ¿qué es lo que crees? -preguntó Jaime, mientras un miedo súbito le atacaba - ¿Crees que soy un… crees que soy una especie de monstruo?

"En las leyendas solo los Otros podían levantar a los muertos… y los ocupaban para matar a los vivos." pensó nervioso, justo antes de recordar otra cosa. Más específicamente recordó el sueño que había tenido antes de la batalla, donde Rhaegar se había levantado convertido en un Otro. En el sueño, la espada de hielo del espectro le había atravesado el pecho en el mismo lugar donde la de Stannis lo había hecho.

"¿Es una señal?"

-Por supuesto que no. -respondió su hermano inmediatamente. -Eres muchas cosas Jaime, eres arrogante, orgulloso y valiente al punto de que casi eres estúpido… pero no eres un monstruo. Te lo dice alguien que si lo es.

"Nuestro padre y yo somos los monstruos Tyrion, no tú." Aun así, sonrío frente a las palabras de su hermano.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que soy? -preguntó, observándose las palmas de sus manos. Las sentía cálidas y completamente vivas, como si nunca hubieran quedado inertes y frías aquella noche junto al cuerpo de Stannis. La sangre corría fuertemente por sus venas, como si nunca se hubiera desangrado por las docenas de cortes que había recibido en la batalla. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-Eres mi hermano, la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo. -respondió Tyrion, seguro. - Eres alguien a quién le pasó algo horrible, pero que ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad. No tengo idea quién fue el que te la dio, pero debe haber sido por algo. Cosas así no suceden porque sí.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Tyrion? ¿Desde cuando eres tan creyente? -dijo medio en serio y medio en broma.

-Desde que vi a mi hermano resucitar. Créeme, ver algo así te hace ver las cosas de una manera diferente. -respondió Tyrion, buscando con la mirada algo en la habitación. – Veo que padre escondió el vino. Lástima, necesito un trago.

-Dijo que ordenaría que me trajeran comida, cuando lo hagan podrás pedir algo de vino. -murmuró ausentemente, pensando en otras cosas. Más específicamente, en lobos y leones. - ¿Cómo está Sansa? ¿Y Myrcella y Tommen? Mi padre no me contó muchas cosas antes de irse…

-Tommen y Myrcella están bien, estuvieron toda la batalla seguros en el Torreón de Maegor y afortunadamente los hombres de Stannis no lograron siquiera acercarse a la Fortaleza Roja antes que… bueno, antes que Cersei convirtiera a la mitad de la ciudad en un infierno verde.

Sintió un nuevo escalofrío frente a esas palabras, pero se mantuvo impasible. - ¿Y Sansa? -dijo finalmente.

Tyrion suspiró antes de responder. -Está tan bien como puede estarlo, lo que la verdad no es mucho. Aunque no ha dicho nada, está claro que tenía la esperanza de que Stannis ganaría la batalla, terminando con la guerra y su cautiverio. Pobre pajarito, no sabe que si Stannis ganaba también la iba a mantener como rehén para obligar a su hermano a doblar la rodilla.

-Pero si Stark lo hacía y le juraba fidelidad, Stannis la hubiera liberado. -replicó Jaime, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. -En cambio padre y nuestro querido Joffrey jamás permitirán algo así.

-No, no lo permitirán. -murmuró Tyrion tristemente. – Por los dioses, a la pobre Sansa se le viene una larga temporada en Desembarco del Rey donde tendrá que seguir soportando a nuestro real sobrino y a nuestra bondadosa hermana.

-Padre me mencionó que había querido casarla con Tyrek. -murmuró Jaime, apretando la mano de la espada al recordar a su difunto sobrino.

\- ¿Para tener a un Lannister como futuro Señor de Invernalia? -preguntó su hermano incrédulamente. - ¿Acaso su ambición no tiene límites?

-Lo dudo, pero aun así creo que hubiera sido algo bueno para ella. Tyrek era un buen chico, la hubiera protegido de Joffrey… pero bueno, otra cosa que debemos agradecer a Stannis por arruinarla.

Tyrion no continuó inmediatamente la conversación. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos mientras pensaba muy concentrado en algo que Jaime no lograba adivinar. Abrió ampliamente sus dispares ojos un instante antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Padre te contó que es lo que va a hacer con Sansa ahora que Tyrek está muerto?

-No, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque si conozco a nuestro señor padre, y creo que lo hago, dudo que haya abandonado la idea de sentar a un Lannister en el trono de Invernalia.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? -dijo Jaime, encogiéndose de hombros. -Además pasará tiempo antes de que pueda hacerlo. Lancel y Tyrek están muertos, Joffrey va a casarse con la hija de Lord Tyrell y los gemelos de nuestro tío Kevan están en el Oeste. El único Lannister en Desembarco que tiene una edad cercana a la de Sansa es Tommen y faltan varios años antes de que pueda consumar un matrimonio.

\- ¿Y quién dice que tiene que ser un Lannister con una edad cercana a la de Sansa? -replicó Tyrion - ¿De verdad crees que nuestro padre se preocuparía de un detalle como ese cuando el premio es el Norte completo?

-No, la verdad es que no. -admitió el guardia real. Ahora fue él quien abrió ampliamente los ojos antes de seguir hablando. -Pero entonces eso significa que…

-Sí, significa que hay dos hombres a los que nuestro padre puede obligar ahora mismo a casarse con Sansa. Yo… y tú.

"Pero si es poco más que una niña" pensó con lástima. La única mujer a la que Jaime había deseado en su vida era a Cersei, pensar en Sansa Stark reemplazándola era... grotesco.

-No lo haré. -murmuró.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero ¿cómo podríamos evitarlo? Él no es solo nuestro padre, también es Mano del Rey y Señor de Occidente.

-Me importa una mierda que sea nuestro señor. No podemos ni vamos a aceptar una orden así.

-No lo sé Jaime, quizás tu puedes hacerlo, yo en cambio… -murmuró un inseguro y casi triste Tyrion.

"Está recordando lo que pasó con su esposa" pensó Jaime con horror. La culpa lo golpeó de tal forma que le costó respirar por un instante. Si, su padre era quien lo había obligado a participar en aquella monstruosidad, pero eso no significaba que él era menos culpable. Pudo haberse negado… y el no haberlo hecho le atormentaría por el resto de sus días.

"No permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer algo así."

Y entonces se le ocurrió, una forma de evitarle una nueva pesadilla a Tyrion, alejarse de Cersei y quizás incluso adelantar el final de la guerra. Un plan ambicioso, si, y cuyo éxito dependía tanto del esfuerzo propio y de otras personas… como de suerte.

Pero bueno, los dioses le habían dado una segunda oportunidad para algo, ¿no?

-No tendrás que hacerlo Tyrion, te lo prometo. -juró Jaime, mirando fijamente a su hermano. -Ha llegado el momento.

-¿El momento de qué? -preguntó su hermano.

Odiaba parafrasear a su padre, pero hasta él debía admitir que sonaba bien.

-El momento de dejar de ser una simple espada… y convertirme en Jaime Lannister.

 

-*-*-*-*.

 

_**Rocadragón - cuatro días después de la Batalla del Aguasnegras.** _

**MONFORD**

\- ¡El Señor de la Luz necesita este sacrificio! -gritó la reina Selyse.

\- ¡El Señor de la Luz no existe! ¡Y si lo hace no le importamos! -respondió Ser Davos Seaworth, también gritando.

La muchedumbre que se había reunido alrededor de la Mesa Pintada amenazaba con desenfundar las espadas y lanzarse a las gargantas de los otros en cualquier momento.

Había dos grupos bien marcados, por una parte estaba la Reina, su familia y los pocos creyentes de R'hllor que aún quedaban en la isla; y por la otra el Caballero de la Cebolla y sus hijos, el propio Monford, su hermano Aurane, los Caron y la mayoría de los señores que habían sobrevivido a la batalla del Aguasnegras.

Los fieles no eran más de un tercio de los presentes, pero eso no hacía que se comportaran cautelosamente. Si bien Lord Florent había muerto en la batalla, sus espadas ahora le eran fieles a su hermano.

\- ¡Eres un maldito hereje Seaworth! ¡Siempre lo fuiste! ¡Un contrabandista hereje y traidor! -gritó Ser Axell Florent, tío de la reina y castellano de Rocadragón.

-Quizás sea un hereje para tu falso Dios Rojo, pero no fui ni seré jamás un traidor. Moriría antes de serlo. -exclamó Seaworth, siendo apoyado por sus hijos y varios de los presentes.

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento, caballero de la cebolla. Dices que no eres un traidor, ¡¿Por qué no obedeces mis órdenes entonces?! -gritó la reina.

-Porque fui fiel al rey Stannis y ahora soy fiel a su hija, no a vos mi señora.

-¡Shireen es una niña! ¡Yo soy su regente y me debes obediencia! -gritó una furiosa Selyse, siendo apoyada por sus familiares.

-¡Pensaba hacerlo hasta que su majestad comenzó a hablar sobre quemar niños en nombre de R'hllor! Si vuestro dios rojo es tan poderoso, ¿dónde estuvo cuando Jaime Lannister mató a nuestro rey? -replicó Ser Davos, también gritando. – Si vuestro dios de verdad apoya nuestra causa, ¿Por qué Lady Melisandre desapareció tras su muerte? ¡¿Dónde está la sacerdotisa roja ahora, cuando más la necesitamos?!

Sus gritos fueron apoyados la mayoría los presentes, e incluso los más fieles a R'hllor dudaron frente a las palabras del contrabandista. Pero bueno, era casi imposible no hacerlo considerando la verdad que había en ellas.

Porque cuando los barcos que transportaban a los restos del ejército de Stannis volvieron a Rocadragón, lo hicieron para descubrir que Melisandre de Asshai había desaparecido de la isla.

"Convenció a Stannis de que era el Último Héroe y cuando se dio cuenta que se había equivocado huyó como una rata lo hace de un barco hundiéndose… patético." pensó el Señor de Marcaderiva con asco.

-¡Melisandre era solo una mensajera! ¡No la necesitamos para abrazar los regalos del Señor de la Luz! -gritó Selyse, con los ojos desorbitados reflejando locura. -¡Lo único que necesitamos es un sacrificio! ¡Sangre real a cambio del regalo de un dios!

-Por los Siete, ¡estás hablando de quemar vivo a un niño de la edad de tu hija!

\- ¡Solo es un bastardo! ¿Qué es su vida en comparación a todo lo que podríamos ganar?

Y ahí estaba el conflicto. Edric Tormenta era la viva imagen de Robert Baratheon cuando tenía su edad salvo por sus orejas Florent. El bastardo real había sido criado en Bastión de Tormentas por su tío Renly, pero había sido tomado prisionero cuando la fortaleza había caído tras la muerte del falso rey Baratheon. Desde entonces que había sido recluido en un calabozo de Rocadragón, solo pudiendo salir a pasar de vez en cuando al Jardín de Aegon.

Algunos podían creer que la conducta de Stannis hacia su sobrino bastardo era para mantener la lealtad de aquellos Señores de la Tormenta que querían al chiquillo, pero en realidad era por razones mucho más oscuras. Razones relacionadas con cierta portadora de sombras de Asshai… y magia de sangre.

Stannis no había cedido a las suplicas de Melisandre sobre sacrificar al bastardo, pero su viuda era una persona completamente diferente.

"Completamente loca más bien."

\- ¡No sacrificarás a nadie, no estamos en Essos! ¡Estamos en Poniente y los Siete no aceptan los sacrificios humanos! respondió Ser Davos, apretando una bolsita que colgaba de su cuello con la mano sana.

\- ¿Y cómo evitarás que lo haga, caballero de la cebolla? Mi tío es el castellano de Rocadragón y la guardia solo le obedece a él. -replicó la reina, sonriendo extasiada de locura.

-Ser Davos no está solo. -dijo tranquilamente Monford, sin mover un músculo.

No ocurrió lo mismo con sus acompañantes, porque tanto Aurane como los Caron desenvainaron sus armas para confirmar sus palabras. Tal acción fue replicada por Ser Axel Florent y otros hombres de la Reina. No importaba, los seis o siete mil hombres que habían sobrevivido al Aguasnegras odiaban al Dios Rojo tanto como él… y superaban ampliamente a los fieles y a la guardia de Rocadragón.

\- ¡Traidores! ¡Todos son traidores! -gritó el obeso Florent, rojo por la rabia y el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Desobedecerán las ordenes de su Reina? -preguntó su sobrina.

-Usted no es la reina, y tampoco habla en su nombre. -replicó Monford.

\- ¿Y quién lo hace Velaryon? ¿Tú? -pregunto Ser Axell.

"Si tengo éxito, sí."

-Es suficiente Florent, o juráis quedaros tranquilos y dejar de planear sacrificios humanos… o cualquiera que tenga un zorro en el jubón pasará esta noche en los calabozos. Es vuestra decisión.

Hubiera jurado que Ser Axell comenzó a hincharse tras sus palabras, Monford comenzó a desplazar lentamente su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la Reina Selyse agarró del antebrazo a su tío, acercándolo para susurrarle algo al oído.

Nadie aparte de los dos pudo escuchar lo que le dijo, pero cuando se separaron Selyse sorpresivamente aparentaba calma, como si nada hubiese pasado. Su tío en cambio mantenía una expresión de furia apenas contenida.

-Lo haremos… por ahora. -respondió la Reina, antes de comenzar a caminar afuera de la habitación seguida por su tío y sus hombres.

La tensión desapareció junto con los Florent, pero aun así Monford siguió mirando la salida mucho después de que el último zorro hubiese salido.

"¿Qué está planeando ahora?"

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando Ser Davos comenzó a hablarle.

-Gracias. -murmuró el antiguo contrabandista.

-Solo estoy impidiendo que los Florent aprovechen que nuestra Reina es una niña para satisfacer sus ambiciones, contrabandista, nada más. -replicó el Velaryon, el que sin embargo asintió frente a las palabras del caballero.

"Evito que lo hagan para poder cumplir mis propias ambiciones."

-Lo sé mi señor, pero no cualquiera hubiera actuado como vos. Muchos de los hombres de la reina Selyse la siguen con la esperanza de ganar su simpatía, buscando que ello les gane indirectamente el favor de la propia Reina Shireen.

-Haré todo en mi poder para evitar que la Reina caiga en las garras de su madre, esa mujer está loca y nos llevará a todos a los Siete Infiernos si acatamos sus decisiones.

-Coincido plenamente mi señor, pero hay muchos en Rocadragón que no lo hacen. Temo que estén planeando asesinar a aquellos que pensamos como vos o yo para despejar el camino de la Reina al poder.

"El poder sobre ocho mil hombres, cien barcos y un poco de tierra aquí y allá. No mucho… pero aun así demasiado para una fanática religiosa."

-No dejaremos que lo hagan.

\- ¿Cómo? No podemos apresar a todos los hombres de Selyse y los Florent. Pese a todas sus amenazas todavía no han hecho nada.

-Es sencillo, les quitaremos aquello que les da poder en primer lugar. -respondió el Señor de Marcaderiva, seguro. - ¿Dónde está nuestra pequeña Reina Shireen?

-En la Torre del Dragón Marino, en las habitaciones de su padre. Casi no ha salido de ellas desde que se enteró de… lo que pasó en la batalla. -Ser Davos pronunció inseguro sus últimas palabras y miró al Velaryon antes de continuar. - ¿De verdad fue Jaime Lannister quién lo hizo?

-Sí, lo vi con mis propios ojos. El Matarreyes hizo honor a su título. -escupió con desprecio.

La verdad no era alguien que había apreciado particularmente a Stannis Baratheon, pero ni en el peor de los casos había esperado que muriera tan sorpresivamente… y lo que era peor, perdiendo también la batalla. Ahora Monford y su familia estaban en el bando perdedor y tenía que moverse rápidamente si no quería sufrir el mismo destino que su padre había sufrido con la caída de los Targaryen.

-Todo es culpa de esa maldita bruja, si Stannis no le hubiera hecho caso podríamos habernos aliado con el Valle y el Norte y haber destrozado a los Lannister en el campo de batalla antes de siquiera tratar de tomar la ciudad. -murmuró un furioso Ser Davos, apretando nuevamente la bolsita que le colgaba del cuello.

-Sí, pero lo peor es que pese a haber desaparecido sigue causándonos problemas. Lady Selyse y su familia son el ejemplo más claro. -replicó Monford, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. -Pero bueno, menos lamentos y más acción.

Estudió un instante al contrabandista antes de seguir hablando. Ser Davos se veía agotado e incluso un poco triste por todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días, pero aun así su espíritu aún no estaba roto. Le sería útil para sus planes.

-Debemos separar a Shireen de su madre, Ser Davos. Es la única forma de asegurarnos que los Florent no causarán más problemas.

-Lady Selyse nunca lo permitirá. -respondió el contrabandista casi automáticamente.

-No… por eso debemos hacerlo por la fuerza. Lord Caron y Lord Celtigar harán caso a lo que les diga y quizás también podré conseguir a los hombres del resto de los señores del Mar Angosto. Si me apoyáis quizá podremos convencer a algunos señores de la Tormenta para que nos apoyen. Con sus hombres no habrá forma en la que Selyse pueda resistirnos.

-Es demasiado peligroso hacer algo así. Temo por la vida de Shireen si desenfundamos las espadas para pelear dentro del propio castillo.

-¡Reacciona Seaworth! ¡La vida de la Reina ya está en peligro! ¡Los Lannister la quieren muerta y su madre es una fanática religiosa que quiere quemar vivos a niños! -dijo el Velaryon, casi furioso.

Sus palabras parecieron hacer efecto, porque Ser Davos pestañeo un instante y cambió la expresión de su cara por una de determinación.

-Entonces debemos actuar lo antes posible.

-Que sea ahora mismo. Ordenaré a mi hermano que prepare a los hombres de mi guardia mientras voy a hablar con el resto de los señores que no están del lado de Selyse. Haced lo mismo con los Señores de la Tormenta. Nos encontraremos en dos horas a los pies de la Torre del Dragón Marino.

-Rezó a los Siete porque tengáis razón, mi señor. Nos vemos en dos horas. -murmuró el contrabandista antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria.

"Yo también rezo por ello, Ser Davos" pensó el Velaryon, observando la bahía del Aguasnegras por una de las ventanas del castillo.

En menos de una hora Aurane y medio centenar de hombres Velaryon ya estaban armados y listos para pelear, Monford les ordenó que se mantuvieran ocultos a los ojos del resto del castillo para evitar alertar a los Florent sobre lo que iba a suceder. Mientras tanto, el Señor de Marcaderiva caminó acompañado por un par de guardias hacia los barcos donde se encontraban Rolland Tormenta y Lord Celtigar, dos hombres en los que podía confiar para lo que planeaba hacer.

El viejo Lord Celtigar puso algunos reparos, pero finalmente confirmó su apoyo cuando Monford le mencionó los planes de Selyse de quemar vivo al bastardo de Robert Baratheon. El religioso señor de Isla Zarpa consideró que eso era la gota que había colmado el vaso y que había llegado el momento de actuar para proteger a Poniente de aquel Dios Rojo, mandando a la mitad de sus hombres a unirse a los de Marcaderiva.

Monford se sorprendió cuando encontró a Rolland Tormenta ya armado y listo para pelear. El bastardo de Nocturnia era de por si un hombre belicoso, pero eso no era la única razón que justificaba estar así de preparado.

La otra razón es que Rocadragón ya apestaba a sangre.

-Los Florent se han estado moviendo. - advirtió Lord Bryce Caron cuando entró a la habitación donde su hermano bastardo y Monford estaban hablando. El Señor de Nocturnia cojeaba levemente de una pierna herida en el Aguasnegras, pero también ya estaba listo para pelear.

-Nosotros también. -replicó el Velaryon.

-Así veo, pero aun así debemos actuar lo más rápido posible si no queremos que nos tomen por sorpresa.

-Mis hombres y los de Lord Celtigar están esperando la señal para actuar. En una hora, tomaremos la Torre del Dragón Marino para rescatar a la Reina Shireen de las manos de los Florent.

\- ¿Y por qué rescataremos a la Reina de su propia familia?

-Porque su familia, y especialmente su madre… están locos.

Lord Caron pensó un segundo sus palabras antes de asentir.

-Cuentas con mis hombres, Monford. Solo ruego a los Siete que estemos actuando bien.

-Pronto lo averiguaremos. -replicó el Velaryon.

La siguiente hora avanzó aún más rápidamente. No tuvo mucho éxito consiguiendo más hombres, ya que Bar Emmon era un cobarde y los Massey estaban de parte de Selyse. Los únicos que pudo conseguir fueron los hombres de la Casa Sunglass, cuyo señor había sido quemado vivo por Melisandre al principio de la guerra y ahora clamaban por venganza contra los seguidores del Dios Rojo.

Llegado el momento, partió con sus hombres y aliados hacia el punto de reunión. Desarmaron a los Florent con los que se encontraron en el camino, pero fueron pocos… demasiado pocos.

"Creía que Selyse iba a tener a todas las espadas de su familia custodiando a Shireen."

Se encontró con el Caballero de la Cebolla a los pies de la torre, acompañado de un variopinto sequito de hombres de la tormenta. Si se era sincero Seaworth había tenido más éxito del que Monford había esperado.

-Logré convencer a los Estermont, los Selmy, los Morrigen y a los Swann. No alcance a hablar con los Grandison, pero creo que también me hubieran apoyado. -murmuró Ser Davos, casi decepcionado.

-Con ellos es suficiente. -respondió Lord Velaryon, mientras observaba las escaleras que subían la torre que debían tomar. No se veía un solo Florent a la vista.

-Es extraño. -murmuró, pensativo.

\- ¿Qué no hayan más guardias? Sí, pienso lo mismo. -respondió Ser Davos tras el asentimiento del Velaryon. -Pero bueno, mientras menos sangre derramada haya, mejor.

"Tendremos que derramar sangre Florent tarde o temprano, contrabandista. No seas ingenuo."

-No esperemos más. Avancemos.

El Señor de Marcaderiva comenzó a subir las escaleras, acompañado por su hermano Aurane, Ser Davos, Rolland Tormenta y una veintena de curtidos veteranos del Aguasnegras. El resto les esperaría abajo, preparados para repeler a cualquier hombre de Selyse que se acercara a la torre.

La noche había caído y la piedra negra con la que el castillo Targaryen había sido construido estaba más oscura que nunca, al punto que casi parecía que las paredes absorbían la luz de las antorchas que los hombres llevaban. No se podía escuchar ningún sonido excepto el del mar a lo lejos y el de las pisadas de los hombres subiendo los escalones.

Nadie los molestó hasta que llegaron al último piso, donde se encontraban las puertas a las habitaciones del difunto Rey Stannis. Se suponía que Shireen estaba dentro de ellas, pero lo único que Monford podía ver era una puerta… y a la media docena de guardias Florent que la custodiaban.

-La Reina Madre dijo que vendrían por su hija. -murmuró el aparente líder de los guardias, un hombre canoso pero atlético cuya mirada irradiaba la misma locura de los ojos de Selyse.

"Un fanático" pensó el Velaryon, aferrando con fuerza espada.

-Soltad las armas y no les haremos nada. Les juro por el honor de mi Casa que no pretendemos dañar a la Reina Shireen, todo lo que estamos haciendo es por su propio bien. -anunció con su voz de señor, sabiendo que era inútil convencer a un fanático.

-Me cago en el honor de vuestra familia, hereje. Preparaos para morir. -replicó el guardia, poniéndose un yelmo.

-Los triplicamos en número. No hay forma en la que puedan vencer, no seas tonto. -trató de razonar Ser Davos.

-El Señor de la Luz dirige mi espada, contrabandista. No tengo nada que temer. -respondió el mismo guardia, antes de sonreír. -En cambio vos… tenéis mucho que temer, hereje.

El Florent se lanzó hacia adelante apenas terminó de hablar, sus hombres imitándole un segundo después. El veterano fue directamente a atacar a Monford, quién logró recibir su golpe con cierta dificultad. El guardia iba a atacarlo nuevamente, pero antes de ello punta una espada se asomó por su pecho. La miró por un instante con sorpresa… antes de escupir sangre y caer al suelo, muriendo en pocos segundos.

Al caer, su asesino quedó a la vista. Ser Rolland Tormenta miró con desprecio al cadáver antes de limpiar su espada en su capa.

-Tan viejo y tan charlatán, no entiendo como nadie lo había matado antes.

El resto de los Florent murieron tan rápido como su líder, incapaces de resistir a veteranos del Aguasnegras que los triplicaban en número. Cuando el último de los guardias paró de respirar, Lord Velaryon caminó entre sus cadáveres para llegar a la puerta que daba a las habitaciones donde estaba Shireen.

-Podría haber más Florent adentro. -murmuró Aurane mientras limpiaba su espada.

-También los mataremos. -replicó Monford.

Pero las únicas personas dentro de la habitación eran la propia Reina y su bufón.

-Bajo el mar, los peces cabalgan a lomos de caballos como el de vuestro jubón. Lo sé, lo sé, je je je. -murmuró el bufón mientras observaba a Monford con una mirada que reflejaba un evidente retraso mental.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -preguntó la Reina Shireen, con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

-Mi reina… -comenzó a decir el Velaryon, paralizado un momento al ver la cara marcada por psoriagrís de la niña.

-Shireen. -dijo Ser Davos, avanzando entre los hombres para acercarse a la muchacha.

\- ¡Ser Davos! -dijo Shireen con evidente alivio. -Escuché gritos afuera, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen estos hombres aquí?

-Shireen, yo y estos hombres venimos a rescatarte. Tu Axell ha estado cosas malas y estamos aquí para evitar que las siga haciendo. -respondió el caballero, tratando de calmar a la reina.

\- ¿Mi tío Axell? -dijo la muchacha con sorpresa. -No entiendo, mi madre dijo que estaba ayudándola a ganar la guerra. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

-Cosas malas mi reina, pero eso no es lo peor. -respondió Monford, tratando de ocupar el mismo tono de voz que ocupaba cuando necesitaba que Monterys le hiciera caso. -Vuestra madre… vuestra madre fue engañada por vuestro tío para que le ayudara a hacer esas cosas malas.

En realidad, Lady Selyse era aún más fanática del dios rojo que su tío… pero no le iba a decir eso a su hija. No ahora por lo menos.

\- ¿Engañada? -preguntó Shireen, confundida.

-Si Shireen, engañada. Estamos haciendo lo que podemos para que vuelva a sus sentidos, es por eso que estamos aquí. -respondió Ser Davos dulcemente.

-Eso… eso explica por qué estaba tan extraña. -murmuró la muchacha, pensativa.

-¿Por qué lo decís mi reina? ¿Qué hizo vuestra madre? -preguntó Monford, tenso frente a la posible respuesta.

-Comenzó a hablar de dioses y dragones, y sobre que necesitaba sangre para despertarlos y poder… poder vengar a padre. -respondió, bajando la vista al decir lo último.

-Vengaremos a vuestro padre, mi reina. Pero no necesitamos magia o sangre para hacerlo. Prometo que haremos que vuestro tío no seguirá tratando de convencer a vuestra madre de hacer esas cosas -dijo el Caballero de la Cebolla.

-Pero Ser Davos, no lo entiendo. -murmuró la niña.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? -preguntó el susodicho, no sin un poco de dulzura.

-Lo que decís de mi madre. Ella no está decidiendo si hace o no esa cosa… ella ya lo está haciendo. Es por eso que se llevó a los guardias y me dejó sola con Caramanchada. -respondió Shireen, casi con temor.

Sus palabras paralizaron a los presentes por unos instantes.

\- ¿Qué… que dijiste Shireen? -preguntó finalmente Ser Davos, rompiendo el hechizo.

-Después de hablarme de la sangre y los dragones, me dio un beso y me dijo que fuera fuerte. Después de eso partió de la torre con casi todos nuestros guardias. -repitió la niña con aún más temor.

"No"

-Mi reina, ¿vuestra madre dijo dónde iba a ir?

-Dijo que iba a ir a las mazmorras… -respondió Shireen.

Monford no espero más, dio media vuelta y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la habitación, para luego comenzar a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad.

"Shireen estaba sin guardias porque Selyse se los llevó a todos, para que la protegieran mientras sacrificaba al bastardo de Robert."

A los pies de la torre el resto de señores y soldados le esperaban expectantes, y más de uno se llevó la mano al cinto del que colgaban sus armas al ver lo apresurado que se veía el Velaryon.

¡Monford! -dijo Lord Caron. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡A las mazmorras! ¡Selyse está ahí y va a sacrificar a Edric Tormenta! -gritó el Señor de Marcaderiva, haciéndole señas a algunos de sus hombres para que le siguieran.

Tanto el señor de Nocturnia como el resto de nobles y soldados entendieron el significado de sus palabras, comenzando a seguirlo mientras corría al otro lado del castillo Targaryen.

No se demoraron más de cinco minutos en llegar a la escalera que bajaba a las mazmorras, pero cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con una veintena de guardias Florent armados hasta los dientes, dirigidos por uno de los hermanos de Selyse, el imbécil de Imry Florent.

-Suelten sus armas herejes, aunque lo intenten no pueden detener la voluntad del señor. -ordenó el Florent, con una voz casi desposeída de toda emoción.

\- ¡No le importamos a vuestro dios! ¡Van a asesinar a un inocente por nada! -gritó Monford, furioso.

-El Señor de la Luz si existe, ya lo verán. -respondió el Florent, aferrando su espada. -Pero aun así no podemos permitir que detengan el sacrificio, no ahora que todo está en peligro.

\- ¡Todos ustedes están locos!

\- ¡Todos ustedes son unos infieles! ¡Guardias! ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Pese a que algunos se veían indecisos, los guardias Florent obedecieron a su líder y arremetieron contra los hombres de Monford y sus aliados, convirtiendo los alrededores de la escalera en una verdadera carnicería.

El Velaryon se enfrascó en una pelea personal con Imry Florent, sus espadas besándose a una velocidad que casi impedía ver hacia donde se dirigían los movimientos de cada una. Pese a ser un fanático igual que el resto de su familia, Imry no era un mal espadachín… o por lo menos era mejor con la espada que dirigiendo una armada.

\- ¡Eres un sirviente del Gran Otro, Velaryon! ¡El mundo se consumirá en el frío y la oscuridad si no os detengo! ¡Debo hacerlo en el nombre del Señor!

-Mándale mis saludos cuando lo veas. -respondió Monford, aprovechando la distracción de su contrincante para atravesarle el cuello con su espada. Ser Imry abrió mucho los ojos por un instante antes de caer al suelo y comenzar a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

"Eso es por haber dirigido la flota durante la batalla como un verdadero imbécil."

El Velaryon miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de los guardias había muerto, pero algunos -los más jóvenes- habían entregado sus armas y suplicaban clemencia. No les prestó más atención y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, seguido de cerca por sus hombres.

Y mientras más bajaban, más calor hacía.

"Dioses nuevos y antiguos, solo les pido por un poco más de tiempo. Se los ruego" rezó para sus adentros.

Pero bueno, obviamente los dioses no lo escucharon.

Cuando giró al pasillo en el que se encontraban las celdas de los prisioneros, todas estaban vacías.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pensó con un escalofrío mientras buscaba algún ser vivo entre la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

\- ¡Lord Monford! -gritó una voz a sus espaldas. El Velaryon se dio vuelta y reconoció a Ser Davos, a quien había dejado junto a la reina en la Torre del Dragón Marino.

\- ¡Ser Davos! ¡Las celdas están vacías! ¡Se llevaron al muchacho! -respondió Monford, también gritando.

\- ¡Lo tienen afuera! ¡Los Florent están reuniéndose en el Jardín de Aegon! -replicó el contrabandista, casi desesperado.

Lord Velaryon no respondió, comenzando a subir nuevamente las escaleras a toda velocidad. Las piernas comenzaron a quejársele tras subir y bajar tantas escaleras, pero la adrenalina hizo que casi no las sintiera. Menos de un minuto más tarde ya estaba corriendo nuevamente por los pasillos del castillo Targaryen junto a sus soldados y los de sus aliados.

Nuevamente no fueron molestados en el camino, pero esta vez el motivo era claro. Selyse no iba a dispersar a sus fuerzas, sino que iba a intentar resistir con todas ellas juntas. Monford solo podía esperar llegar a tiempo para rescatar al chico…

Pero cuando llegó al Jardín de Aegon se dio cuenta que había fracasado.

Porque en el jardín había una multitud de soldados Florent rodeando en formación una hoguera encendida… y en medio de ella, todavía se podían ver los restos de un cadáver entre los leños.

"No puede ser."

Selyse estaba mirando la hoguera, pero apartó su vista al verlo entrar al jardín, Por un instante se quedó observándole imperturbablemente, pero entonces de un momento al otro… sonrío.

-Ahora el Señor de la Luz nos recompensará Velaryon, y entonces ni tú podrás negar su poder.

Monford no respondió inmediatamente, sino que esperó a que el resto de sus aliados le rodearan. Los Florent los imitaron y comenzaron a rodear a Selyse, preparados para morir defendiéndola.

Cuando estuvieron listos, todos los presentes se paralizaron por un instante, el viento soplando y el crepitar de las llamas en la hoguera siendo los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar

Pero fue solo un instante, porque entonces las espadas comenzaron a ser desfundadas y sus portadores a avanzar para pintarlas de rojo. Los zorros pronto estaban enfrentándose a una docena de blasones diferentes, desde el caballo de mar Velaryon hasta la cebolla de Ser Davos.

Y mientras los hombres se mataban los unos a los otros, la hoguera continuaba ardiendo, sus llamas extendiendose hacia el cielo nocturno... y Monford casi podía escuchar la risa maniática que la acompañaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: El siguiente capitulo también incluirá a Jaime y Monford (creo que se nota que sus historias en este capitulo quedaron inconclusas), y quizás a Ned o Robb, Estoy indeciso en ese ultimo.


	16. El joven león.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Lamento si este capitulo parece demasiado "apresurado" en su narración, pero tuve que hacerlo lo más dinámico posible para evitar tener que escribir 20k palabras para relatar lo que acá hice en 12k. Eso.

**JAIME**

La armería de Tobho Mott era la mejor de todo Desembarco del Rey, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Pero eso no explicaba que era tan importante como para que Lord Tywin fuera en persona a la tienda del maestro armero… y sobre todo, ordenándole a Jaime que le acompañara.

-Lo sabrás cuando estemos ahí. -fue la sencilla respuesta que le dio el Señor del Oeste cuando su hijo expresó su inquietud, dando el asunto por terminado.

Jaime también se olvidó de ello por un tiempo, porque la armería del qohoriense estaba en lo alto de la Colina de Visenya… y para llegar a ella había que atravesar algunas de las zonas de la ciudad que habían ardido por el fuego valyrio.

El fuego valyrio no se detenía ni siquiera con agua, así que solo se apagaba cuando agotaba todo material que pudiera arder. Es por eso que no había escombros donde la verde sustancia había explotado, donde antes había casas y edificios solo quedaban cenizas.

Y muchas de las personas que habían vivido en esos lugares ahora también eran cenizas, polvo y cenizas.

"Solo un loco o un monstruo puede creer que esto era necesario" pensó Jaime, mirando con lástima a la gente que buscaba entre las cenizas algo que rescatar, objetos… o personas.

Sintió tanta furia como asco. Había matado a Aerys para evitar algo como así, manchando su honor por el resto de su vida. No le había importado tanto, sabiendo que lo había hecho por una buena causa. ¿Cómo podía redimirse ahora, sabiendo que había sido en vano?

Por lo menos no era toda la ciudad lo que había ardido, como habría sucedido si no hubiera detenido a Aerys y sus piromantes… o si Yohn Royce no hubiera descubierto las jarras de fuego valyrio repartidas por toda la ciudad cuando Ned Stark todavía era Mano del Rey. Habían tenido mucha suerte, pero hubiera sido aún mejor si el fuego valyrio no hubiera sido ocupado ni siquiera parcialmente como había sucedido en la batalla.

Lo peor es que quién había tomado tal decisión era nada más y nada menos que su querida hermana. Tyrion una vez la había llamado "Maegor con tetas", como Rhaenyra Targaryen lo había sido en su tiempo. Jaime ya no estaba tan seguro de que tal descripción estuviera muy alejada de la realidad.

La furia hacia su hermana continuaba presente en Jaime aun cuando comenzó a alejarse de las zonas más dañadas por el fuego, sus monturas subiendo la Colina de Visenya a través de la Calle del Acero y sus acaudalados residentes.

Finalmente llegaron a la tienda de Tobho Mott, la mayor de todas como correspondía a alguien de su reputación. Un par de guardias Lannister entraron antes que Lord Tywin, y solo cuando confirmaron que todo estaba en orden dieron la señal para que su señor padre entrara a la tienda.

Gran cantidad de ornamentadas armas y armaduras colgaban de las paredes del vestíbulo de la tienda, pero Lord Tywin no les prestó la menor atención y caminó apresuradamente hacia una de las habitaciones interiores, seguido de cerca por Jaime.

El maestre Mott les esperaba en ella tras una mesa en la que reposaba unos objetos cubiertos por una manta. El hombre estaba más limpio y ordenado de lo que se podía esperar de un herrero, pero con unas ojeras que indicaban que había estado trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, y quizás no solo en ese día.

-Mi señor Mano… -comenzó a decir el qohoriense.

\- ¿Están listas? -preguntó su padre, yendo directo al grano.

-Sí, mi señor… pero hay un pequeño detalle. - respondió Mott con temor.

"Eso no le va a gustar a mi padre" predijo Jaime. Obviamente acertó.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Lord Tywin levantando una ceja, una silenciosa amenaza tras sus palabras.

-El color mi señor, no resultó como esperaba. -respondió el herrero, probablemente rezando por sus adentros para que el Lannister no le castigara por su incompetencia.

Por un segundo todos quedaron en silencio, ya que Lord Tywin no reaccionó frente a las palabras de Mott, evidentemente esperando que se explayara más. Cuando el qohoriense se dio cuenta de ello se apresuró a descubrir la manta, revelando dos espadas de una magnificencia tal que incluso Jaime perdió el aliento.

Su mano le empezó a hormiguear apenas vio las armas, así que tomó la mayor de ellas sin esperar a que su padre o el herrero dijeran algo. Era más liviana de lo que esperaba y tras acercarla a sus ojos pudo confirmar sus sospechas. El metal estaba pintado de un rojo mezclado con negro, pero las ondulaciones que mostraban los miles de veces que había sido replegado no dejaban duda sobre cual material era.

Acero valyrio, las armas del Feudo Franco forjadas con sangre y magia. Una espada forjada con él era más fuerte y liviana que cualquier otra hecha aún con el mejor acero forjado, pero el secreto de su fabricación se había perdido con la Maldición y las espadas que habían sobrevivido valían su peso en diamantes… y eso si alguien estaba dispuesto a vender la suya.

-Intenté volverlas carmesí como ordenasteis, pero por más que traté el metal no quiso aceptar el color. Pronuncié medio centenar de hechizos y recurrí a todo lo que me enseñaron en Qohor, pero no cambio en nada. Os ruego que me disculpéis mi señor Mano. -dijo Mott casi miserablemente.

-El color es un detalle que puedo pasar por alto. -respondió Lord Tywin, indiferente al herrero mientras miraba expectante a Jaime. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas de tu nueva espada?

-Impresionante, conozco a varios hombres que darían a una de sus hijas por una espada así. -respondió Jaime, haciendo girar grácilmente la espada en sus manos. Se detuvo para mirar curioso a su padre. - ¿Cómo las conseguiste? Ya no se pueden forjar más espadas de acero valyrio y hasta ahora no habías encontrado a nadie que quisiera vendernos la suya.

Los Lannister habían tenido una espada de acero valyrio, pero se había perdido hace siglos gracias a un rey con más valentía que sensatez. Existían algunas Casas menores y empobrecidas que aún poseían armas de acero valyrio, pero ninguna había cedido a las ofertas de su padre o sus antecesores. Todavía había gente para la cual el orgullo valía más que el oro.

Lord Tywin no cambió su expresión en lo más mínimo al responder.

-Había un espadón de acero valyrio en la capital que pertenecía a un traidor confeso. Sus cosas fueron requisadas por la Corona, así que tal arma terminó en mi poder como Mano del Rey. -respondió casi aburrido. -Como qohoriense, el maestro Mott sabe reforjar acero valyrio, así que le pregunté si era lo suficientemente capaz como para convertir esa arma en dos más pequeñas. Como puedes ver, logró hacerlo.

-Fue una tarea complicada Ser Jaime, quizás la más difícil que me ha tocado en mi vida. Pero pude lograrlo y os prometo que estas espadas son tan buenas como cualquier otra de acero valyrio, si es que no más. -añadió Tobho Mott, un poco más relajado al ver que Lord Tywin estaba satisfecho por su trabajo.

-Eso espero maestre Mott, pero pese a que el metal ya está listo, aún quiero que le pongáis rubíes en las empuñaduras y unas fundas de cerezo y cuero rojo a juego con ellas. Deben estar en la Fortaleza Roja antes del final de esta semana. ¿Entendido?

-Si mi señor Mano, estarán ahí sin falta.

-Le ordenaré a mi mayordomo que os pague la mitad ahora, el resto os aguarda ese día más una bonificación por lo bien que quedaron. Hasta entonces.

Su padre salió del edificio tan rápido como había entrado, sus guardias siguiéndole como una sombra. Jaime se quedó un instante con la espada en la mano, ya que si se era sincero no quería soltarla. Finalmente suspiró y la dejo sobre la mesa, antes de hacerle un ademán al herrero y salir detrás de su padre.

\- ¿Para quién es la más pequeña? -le preguntó cuándo lo alcanzó en la salida.

-Para Joffrey, será su regalo de bodas. -respondió Lord Tywin, con su típica expresión indiferente mientras subía a su caballo.

-Demasiada espada para él si me lo preguntas. -murmuró Jaime tras subir a su propia montura. Su sobrino era un cobarde, lo había demostrado al huir en la Batalla del Aguasnegras.

"No, lo había demostrado desde antes. Sansa Stark puede dar fe de ello."

\- ¿Y a quién quieres que se la dé? ¿A Tyrion o Tommen? -preguntó su padre con un bufido. -No niego que Joffrey deja bastante que desear, pero aun así es el Rey y necesita un arma que se corresponda con su posición. Aunque sea solo para que se vea bien en los banquetes.

-Y parece que tendremos un banquete bastante grande en los próximos días. -masculló Jaime, irónicamente. -Quizás demasiado considerando que seguimos en guerra y la mitad de la ciudad está destruida.

-No podemos dejar que nuestros amigos del Dominio piensen que somos tacaños, o peor, que la Corona está con problemas de oro. Demasiadas cosas dependen del matrimonio de Joffrey con esa muchacha. -replicó Lord Tywin, con apenas un toque de irritación. – Además, los Tyrell ya están bastante recelosos por lo que tu hermana hizo con el fuego valyrio… y por lo que pasó con Meñique.

La repentina desaparición del Consejero de la Moneda era de lo que todos hablaban en la corte los últimos días. Tras haber sido recibido triunfalmente en la Fortaleza Roja por Joffrey y su padre en persona gracias a la alianza que había logrado con Altojardín, Meñique se había retirado a una de sus mansiones en la ciudad… solo para no volver a aparecer.

Varys había admitido a su padre que tenía algunos pajaritos siguiendo a Baelish, pero le había asegurado que le habían perdido la pista tras haber dejado dicha mansión para visitar los burdeles de los que era dueño. Desde entonces que no se sabía nada del Consejero de la Moneda, era casi como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

-Meñique creció en Aguasdulces, no me sorprendería que hubiera decidido que no valía la pena seguir del bando de aquellos que arrasaron con las tierras de su familia adoptiva. -murmuró Jaime, ausente.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hizo ahora, tras ayudarnos a forjar una alianza que nos permite luchar contra los mismos Tully? -replicó su padre, poco convencido con sus palabras.

-Quizás no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes, vigilado por Varys y con tu ejército bloqueando el camino entre la ciudad y las Tierras de los Ríos. Si hay algo que Meñique posee es pragmatismo. De verdad que no me sorprendería si ahora mismo está cabalgando por el Camino Real hacia Aguasdulces.

-Es posible… pero bueno, lo de Baelish ya no importará cuando Joffrey se case con la muchacha Tyrell. Es por eso que debemos tratar de mantener felices a nuestros invitados, aunque signifique gastar más oro del que corresponde.

Cabalgaron en silencio por un tiempo, volviendo desde la relativamente indemne Colina de Visenya hacia las calles entre ella y la Colina de Aegon que habían ardido con el fuego valyrio. Volver a ver la destrucción que la sustancia había causado hizo que Jaime olvidara cualquier dicha que había sentido al ver las espadas de acero valyrio, dejándole un sabor amargo en la garganta.

"Si Cersei hubiera estado en el lugar de Aerys al final de la Rebelión, ¿Qué es lo que me hubiera ordenado?"

"¿Qué es hubiera hecho yo si me hubiera ordenado lo mismo que él?

Su padre notó su inconformidad, pero no dijo nada. De hecho, casi parecía decepcionado de que su hijo se preocupara tanto de cosas que le habían sucedido al pueblo llano. Pero bueno, para él era sencillo. Había sido incluso menor que Jaime cuando ordenó matar a todos los Reyne y Tarbeck sin la menor compasión.

Pero la aparente decepción de su padre le daba a Jaime una oportunidad de hacer algo que llevaba esperando hace bastante.

Sorprenderlo.

-Lo haré. -murmuró solemnemente.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó su padre, un casi imperceptible toque de ansiedad en su voz.

Jaime inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

-Lo haré padre, dejaré la Guardia Real para volver al Oeste… como tu heredero.

Lord Tywin detuvo su caballo, el resto de su comitiva y el propio Jaime imitándole. El Señor de Occidente estudió la cara de su hijo por varios segundos que se le hicieron interminables al Lannister más joven. Al parecer no encontró nada erróneo, porque casi sonaba relajado cuando volvió a hablar.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta Jaime, estoy… satisfecho por ello. -murmuró, esforzándose por pronunciar las palabras.

-Pero si voy a hacerlo necesito ciertas garantías.

El semblante de Lord Tywin se endureció y apretó los flancos de su caballo para que reanudara el camino, pero tras pocos metros hizo una señal con la cabeza para que Jaime continuara.

-Quiero llevarme a ciertos hombres de mi confianza al Oeste.

\- ¿Quiénes? -preguntó su padre, levantando una ceja.

-Tommen y Myrcella necesitarán un guardia real como escudo y quiero que Ser Balon Swann sea quien cumpla ese papel. Cuando deje a la Guardia Real él será el mejor de las capas blancas que quede.

\- ¿Y el mejor guardia real no debería estar con el Rey?

-El Rey tendrá al resto de la Guardia Real cuidándole. -replicó Jaime, inflexible. Necesitaba a Balon Swann, tanto por su habilidad con las armas… como porque era una de las personas que lo había visto volver de la muerte. Tragó saliva antes de continuar- Del mismo modo, mi último acto como Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real será designar a mi sucesor.

\- ¿Quién?

-Ser Arys Oakheart, aunque sea el más joven de nosotros es el único decente de los que quedarán en la ciudad. -respondió inflexible. Su padre evaluó sus palabras por un segundo antes de asentir.

-Me parece aceptable.

-Ser Balon no es el único que quiero que vaya al Oeste conmigo. -añadió rápidamente.

Lord Tywin se irritó un poco. -Entonces habla más rápido.

-Quiero a Addam Marbrand y a Lyle Crakehall. Necesito comandantes y guerreros como ellos si quiero defender al Oeste de Robb Stark y los hombres de hierro.

-Addam Marbrand es el capitán de mis exploradores, lo necesito acá.

-Tendrás a una docena de señores del Dominio que se pelearan el honor de liderar a tus exploradores, es muy probable que encontrarás alguno bueno entre ellos. -dijo Jaime, seguro. -Addam es uno de mis mejores amigos, ahora necesito que se convierta en mi mano derecha.

-Me sorprende que estés tan preocupado sobre estrategia, no es algo propio de ti. -replicó su padre fríamente. Le miró con dureza por unos instantes en los que Jaime casi se sintió nervioso… hasta que su expresión casi se relajó un poco. -Pero la verdad es que eso es algo bueno. ¿Ellos son los últimos?

Tragó saliva antes de responder. Los hombres que había nombrado hasta entonces eran elecciones con bastante lógica, que su padre no tenía motivo para rechazar salvo quizás a Addam. Los que iba a nombrar ahora podían levantar más sospechas de las necesarias.

-Hay dos más. -comenzó, juntando las palabras y rezando por que su padre no se diera cuenta de que había algo extraño. -Thoros de Myr… y Sandor Clegane.

\- ¿Clegane y el sacerdote rojo? -preguntó su padre, más curioso que enojado. - ¿Por qué ellos?

-Luché con ellos en el Aguasnegras y me salvaron la vida en más de una ocasión. Quiero rodearme de hombres de mi confianza y ellos son parte de los pocos que la poseen. -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Elevó una muda súplica para que su padre estuviera satisfecho con su explicación.

Obviamente, no lo estaba.

-No tengo problema en que lleves al essosi, pero Clegane es el escudo juramentado de Joffrey. Su deber es junto a él.

-Su hermano ha muerto. No sé si lo recuerda, pero ahora es el nuevo señor de sus tierras. Le estoy haciendo un favor al llevarlo al Oeste para que las…

-Basta Jaime. -le interrumpió su padre. -No trates de jugar a las mentiras conmigo. No te resultará.

-No te estoy min…

-Cállate, sabes tan bien como yo que lo estás haciendo. -replicó Lord Tywin severamente. Jaime sintió su corazón palpitar de nerviosismo en los segundos que su padre permaneció callado, deliberando sobre que palabras dirigirle a su hijo.

-Por esta vez haré como que nada ha pasado… pero no se debe volver a repetir. ¿Lo entiendes? -dijo Lord Tywin, reprendiéndole tal como cuando todavía era un niño pequeño. Jaime se tragó su orgullo y asintió con la cabeza, su padre le miró por un instante antes de quedar satisfecho.

"Es por un bien mayor." pensó Jaime, intentando darse ánimos. La Fortaleza Roja había aparecido en el horizonte, no se demorarían mucho más en llegar a sus puertas.

-Ahora respóndeme sinceramente. ¿De verdad necesitas a Clegane? -preguntó Lord Tywin, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Jaime asintió lentamente. -De verdad lo necesito, a él y a los demás.

-Entonces llévatelo. -respondió sencillamente su padre, sorprendiendo a Jaime.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que escuchaste, llévatelo. -repitió Lord Tywin, girándose para observar fijamente a Jaime con sus ojos verdes con ribetes dorados. -Pero con una condición: No debes decirle que es una orden mía, tú mismo debes convencerlo.

"¿A qué estás jugando padre?" pensó confundido, pero aun así asintió.

-Lo haré.

-Supongo que estás preguntándote porque que te digo algo así. No te molestes en negarlo, se te nota en la cara. -continuó su padre, dejando de mirarlo para fijar su vista en el frente, donde las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja ya estaban a menos de cien varas.

-Sí, si me lo estoy preguntando.

-Quizás ya no lo sea, pero cuando tenía tu edad era un buen guerrero. -comenzó Lord Tywin, con un tono de voz neutro. -Incluso me había destacado en los Peldaños de Piedra, al punto que fui yo quién le dio las espuelas a Aerys al final de la guerra.

Jaime conocía esa parte de la vida de su padre, pese a que no hablaba mucho de ella. Aunque resultaba increíble viendo como habían terminado, la verdad era que el Rey Loco y su padre habían sido mejores amigos en su juventud, cuando Aerys todavía prometía ser uno de los mejores reyes de la historia de Poniente y su padre todavía no había comenzado a construir su legado sobre las ruinas de Castamere y Colina Tarbeck.

-Aun así, había guerreros mucho más poderosos que yo… y dos de ellos eran mis futuros vasallos. Uno era Roger Reyne, el mejor caballero del Oeste en mi juventud; y el otro era Sumner Crakehall, un bruto incluso más grande que Lyle… De alguna forma tenía que asegurarme de su lealtad y sabía que la mera fuerza no bastaba.

-Pero a Roger Reyne lo mataste, a él y a toda su familia. -replicó Jaime, incapaz de contener sus palabras. Su padre no había ganado la lealtad de los Reyne, los había masacrado.

-Sí, pero eso fue gracias a la estupidez de haberse rebelado contra nuestra Casa. Si no lo hubiera hecho, él y su familia seguirían con vida.

"No estoy tan seguro". -pensó Jaime, pero aun así asintió.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar padre? -preguntó con el tono de voz más respetuoso que pudo lograr.

\- A que Clegane cumplirá contigo la misma función que Sumner Crakehall cumplió conmigo en mi juventud. Debes ganarte su lealtad sin ocupar la fuerza. -replicó Lord Tywin. -Yo lo logré con éxito, al punto que confiaba tanto en él como para enviarle a mi primogénito para que fuera su escudero.

No era necesario que se lo recordara, ya que los años con los Crakehall habían sido algunos de los mejores de su vida y los recordaba a menudo. Días felices antes de Cersei, la Guardia Real y Robert.

-Necesitas aprender a lidiar con vasallos así si quieres convertirte en un buen señor. Así que puedes llevarte a Clegane, pero solo si logras ganarte su lealtad. -continuó su padre. - ¿Crees que serás capaz?

"Sí, pero no por lo que piensas."

-Lo soy. -respondió cuando ya estaban en la sombra de las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja,

-Eso espero Jaime, no me… ¿Qué está pasando? -dijo de improviso el Lannister más viejo, mirando hacia el castillo.

Jaime comenzó a mirar en esa dirección y vio lo que había llamado la atención de su padre. Capas rojas y doradas corrían frenéticamente por las murallas y el patio, algunos incluso hacia las propias puertas por las que estaban por entrar.

-No lo sé. -respondió.

Iba a adelantarse para buscar a alguien que le explicara que estaba sucediendo, pero en ese instante Ser Jacelyn Bywater apareció en las puertas junto a Tyrion, ambos hombres enfrascados en una discusión tan acalorada que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Lord Tywin hasta el último instante.

\- ¡Lord Tywin! Mil disculpas por no haberos vis… -comenzó el Lord Comandante de las Capas Doradas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto dentro del castillo? -le interrumpió su padre, en un tono que hubiera intimidado a hombres de poco temple.

Ser Jacelyn tartamudeó al intentar responder. -Otra... otra…

"Mierda, es grave."

\- Otra persona desapareció padre… y a diferencia de Meñique, esta vez fue dentro de la misma Fortaleza Roja. -respondió finalmente Tyrion, viendo que el capa dorada era incapaz de decirlo.

Lord Tywin se quedó en blanco por un instante.

-¿Quién? -preguntó finalmente.

Tyrion tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Sansa Stark.

-*-*-*-*.

**MONFORD**

\- ¿Son los últimos? -preguntó Monford, lo más serio posible.

Ser Davos asintió, indicando con su espada al grupo de veinte soldados arrodillados delante de ellos, rodeados por lanceros Velaryon. Todos los prisioneros llevaban el blasón de los Florent o el venado llameante que Stannis había ocupado antes de su muerte… lo que los marcaba como traidores a la Reina Shireen.

"Es casi cómico. Si Selyse hubiera ganado, nosotros seríamos los traidores y ellos los leales."

Monford suspiró antes de dirigirse a los prisioneros.

-Habéis luchado por un dios y una reina falsa… y habéis perdido. Por las leyes de los hombres y de los dioses vuestras vidas ya no os pertenecen.

Ninguno de los soldados contestó a sus palabras. Algunos miraban al suelo, pero la mayoría lo miraban con rabia y desafío. Al parecer el fanatismo por el Dios Rojo los había llevado a dejar de temer incluso a la muerte.

"Un intento más, el último" pensó dándose ánimos. Se aclaró la garganta

-Pero la Reina Shireen es una reina misericordiosa, y si prometéis abandonar al Dios Rojo y juramentar vuestras espadas a su servicio, les perdonará la vida. Negaros y lo único que conocerán será la horca. Hablad ahora o callad para siempre.

Le gustaba hablar en nombre de la pequeña Reina, eso no podía negarlo. No había pedido ser Mano de la Reina, pero en vista de las circunstancias Ser Davos le había convencido de que era la mejor opción y no había visto motivo alguno para negarse.

Pero el poder traía consigo cosas buenas y malas. Condenar a personas que solo habían seguido ordenes eran parte de las segundas.

Muchos de los Florent que habían sobrevivido a la matanza en el Jardín de Aegon eran hombres de la Reina, fanáticos de R'hllor. Es por eso que la mayoría de los prisioneros habían terminado eligiendo la horca antes que jurar lealtad a Shireen.

Pero algunos si lo hacían, y eran esos a los que Ser Davos le había convencido que trataran de salvar. Aunque fueran pocos.

\- ¡Lo haré! -gritó uno de los soldados que había estado mirando el suelo. Al verle el rostro Monford pudo notar que era uno de los más jóvenes. - ¡Juraré lealtad a la Reina Shireen!

-¡Traidor y hereje! -gritó uno de sus compañeros, tirándose encima de él para golpearlo antes que alguno de los lanceros pudiera reaccionar. Ambos hombres rodaron por el suelo por unos segundos hasta que una lanza logró atravesar la cabeza del segundo, matándole instantáneamente.

Monford se abrió paso entre los prisioneros y tomó el soldado más joven de los hombros, ayudándole a levantarse para alejarse del cadáver y el resto de sus compañeros. Se detuvo a un lado de Ser Davos, quien quedó a cargo de él mientras el Velaryon se giraba para encarar a los demás prisioneros.

-¿Alguien más? -preguntó tranquilamente.

Dos soldados más levantaron las manos, mientras sus compañeros permanecían en silencio. Tras alejarlos junto a aquél que había hablado primero, Monford volvió para ver a aquellos que habían elegido la horca por sobre la rendición.

Pese a que lo estaban mirando con odio, no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima. Hizo una señal con la cabeza y los lanceros obligaron a los prisioneros a comenzar a caminar hacia el sitio donde estaban colgando a los fanáticos más obstinados.

"Como ellos"

El Velaryon los observó hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, momento que Ser Davos eligió para hablarle.

-Salvamos a docenas de hombres… -comenzó.

-Y mandamos a matar a cientos. -replicó Monford, negando con la cabeza. -Sigo sin poder entenderlo.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó el caballero.

-Su lealtad. -masculló con rabia. –¡No son Inmaculados o soldados profesionales, son simples campesinos y granjeros con armas! ¡Es estúpido! ¿Qué es lo que los impulsa a ser tan fieles al punto que prefieren la muerte antes que la rendición?

\- Mi señor, vos no podéis entenderlo porque nacisteis en una cuna noble y desde pequeño os enseñaron cosas distintas a las que un plebeyo como ellos aprende. -comenzó Ser Davos, antes de mirarlo fijamente - ¿Qué es lo más importante para los señores? ¿Qué es lo más importante para vos?

"Mi apellido"

-Mi familia. -respondió.

El caballero asintió. -Sí, la familia. Pero no solo eso, ¿cierto? El poder y la influencia también son cosas bastante importantes en sus vidas, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no os equivocáis. -admitió.

"Si también le hablabas así a Stannis, me sorprende que no te haya cortado la lengua además de los dedos."

-La vida del pueblo llano es diferente. Poco les importa el juego de tronos de los señores. Lo único que les importa son dos cosas: la familia y los dioses.

Monford dedujo el rumbo al que el contrabandista quería llevar la conversación, pero aun así asintió para que continuara.

-No os miento cuando digo que si un campesino hambriento tiene que elegir entre la lealtad a su señor y la lealtad a sus dioses, va a elegir lo segundo. Los dioses son quienes les otorgan todo aquello que les da alegría. Un nuevo hijo. La lluvia que salva la cosecha. Una caza abundante que les permite no morir de hambre en el invierno… los señores en cambio hacen algo muy distinto.

-Les quitan cosas. -murmuró.

Ser Davos asintió. -Los señores les prohíben cazar o pescar en sus tierras. Los señores les obligan a entregarles una parte de lo sus cosechas. Los señores les fuerzan a abandonar a sus familias, tomar un arma y marchar en nombre de alguien al que en la mayoría de los casos ni siquiera han visto…

El Caballero de la Cebolla suspiró. -Para más mal que cualquier otra cosa, Melisandre y Selyse lograron convencerlos de abandonar a los Siete y unirse a la fe del Dios Rojo. Ahora los estábamos haciendo elegir entre una nueva reina y el dios que habían elegido. Es por eso que no es una sorpresa que tantos hayan elegido la muerte.

El Velaryon meditó las palabras del contrabandista por unos instantes en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-Al menos les dimos la oportunidad.

-Sí, y eso es algo que no cualquiera hubiera hecho. Quienes salvaron sus vidas al haber jurado lealtad a Shireen nunca lo olvidarán.

-Eso espero. -respondió Monford, seriamente. -Pero bueno, ahora que terminamos con ellos es la hora de cierta persona de noble cuna.

Ser Davos dudó por un instante,

\- ¿Será necesario traer a la reina?

-No, no lo será. -dijo el Velaryon, para evidente alivio del contrabandista.

-Todavía es solo una niña. Sé que una reina debe dispensar justicia, pero en un caso como el de ella…

-Sería una crueldad y algo que incluso podría volverla loca.

"Aunque más de un rey Targaryen hizo cosas peores."

-Veo que coincidimos. -murmuró Ser Davos. -Pues bien, no perdamos más tiempo.

Monford asintió y comenzó a caminar, seguido de cerca por el contrabandista y algunos guardias.

Aquellos soldados que habían elegido la muerte estaban colgando de unas plataformas que habían construido en las afueras de la fortaleza, pero la prisionera en cuestión iba a colgar de una tarima en medio del propio Jardín de Aegon que habían construido especialmente para ella.

Después de todo, no todos los días se ejecutaba a una reina.

Lady Selyse ya estaba de pie en la tarima cuando ambos hombres llegaron, momento que el verdugo eligió para comenzar a poner alrededor de su cuello aquella cuerda que terminaría con su vida.

"Terminaste con la vida de una persona inocente aquí. Es justo que tú pierdas la tuya en el mismo lugar." pensó mientras miraba la mujer con rabia.

La lucha había sido sangrienta, pero finalmente los Florent habían sido vencidos. Quizás no lo hubieran sido si los hombres que habían peleado junto a Monford y Ser Davos no lo hubieran hecho impulsados por aquella pira en la que ardían los restos de Edric Tormenta, mientras Selyse entonaba una mezcla entre rezo, canto y súplica hacia el Dios Rojo.

Pero su dios no respondió y pronto los zorros fueron derrotados por sus enemigos. El propio Ser Axell fue uno de los últimos en morir, partido en dos por un golpe de Rolland Tormenta que lo abrió del hombro a la cintura. Pese a ello, Selyse no detuvo sus cantos en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando un par de soldados la aferraron para alejarla de la pira a la que tan desesperadamente intentaba aferrarse. La mujer ya había perdido todo rastro de cordura, era algo evidente para todos.

Y lo que también era evidente para todos, es que nada sobrenatural había sucedido tras el sacrificio del bastardo.

Eso había sido el día anterior. Desde entonces Monford y Ser Davos habían estado ocupados decidiendo el destino de los soldados Florent supervivientes y asegurando el control sobre el resto de Rocadragón. Pero eso ya estaba listo y ahora debían ocuparse de Selyse, lo quisieran o no.

Aunque si el Velaryon era sincero, ver a la loca colgada era algo que lo llenaría de satisfacción.

Una multitud se había aglomerado alrededor del lugar donde Selyse sería ajusticiada. Soldados, sirvientes y señores peleándose por un puesto desde donde observar mejor la inminente ejecución. Todos quedaron en silencio cuando Monford y Ser Davos se abrieron paso hacia la tarima.

Selyse notó el silencio y levantó la cabeza para observar a los recién llegados, sus ojos reflejando una mezcla entre furia y locura.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija Velaryon? ¿Dónde está Shireen? -escupió con rabia.

-A salvo. -respondió, intentando no entablar conversación.

-¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta qué decidas que no vale la pena seguir peleando por ella y la vendas a sus enemigos? -insistió la viuda de Stannis, con aún más rabia.

Monford no respondió, fijando su atención en el verdugo que esperaba sus órdenes.

-¿Está todo listo?

-Si mi señor. Solo tenéis que dar la orden. -respondió el hombre.

Monford asintió y dio media vuelta, para poder observar las caras de la multitud. Señores, sirvientes y soldados le miraban en silencio, esperando sus palabras. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Estamos aquí para ajusticiar a la asesina de Edric Tormenta, Lady Selyse de la Casa Florent. -comenzó, estudiando cuidadosamente a los presentes. Ninguno se sobresaltó por sus palabras, sin duda tan ansiosos de ver morir a la mujer como él mismo.

-Lady Selyse ha reconocido haber dado la orden para quemar vivo al pobre chico, diciendo que lo hizo para cumplir con un sacrificio que R'hllor necesitaba. Es por eso que en nombre de la Reina Shireen fue acusada de asesinato y traición… y su condena es la muerte por ahorcamiento. -terminó, dando media vuelta nuevamente para mirar a la Florent. -Lady Selyse, ¿tenéis unas últimas palabras antes de que el verdugo cumpla con su trabajo?

Todo el jardín quedó en silencio mientras Selyse miraba frenéticamente en todas direcciones, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Monford tenía una idea de quién podía ser.

\- ¡Todos son unos tontos! -comenzó finalmente a gritar la Florent. - ¡El Señor de la Luz es el único dios y le están dando la espalda! ¡Todos van a morir en la Larga Noche…

Sus gritos continuaron por unos segundos más antes de que Monford diera la señal. El verdugo asintió y tiró de una palanca, abriendo una trampa en la tarima por la que Selyse cayó al vacío… con el cuello amarrado a una cuerda. El chasquido de su cuello rompiéndose resonó por todo el jardín, pero era un sonido bueno. Significaba que Selyse ya estaba muerta.

"Ha terminado"

"No, recién ha empezado."

El jardín se desocupó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Al parecer los hombres estaban más cansados de lo que creía. Por los dioses, él mismo lo estaba. Llevaba unas horas como Mano de la Reina y ya quería abandonar el cargo.

Pero bueno, había cosas que hacer.

-Ser Davos.

\- ¿Si, mi señor? -respondió el caballero.

-Caminad conmigo, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. -dijo el Velaryon, comenzando a moverse en dirección de la Torre del Dragón Marino. El caballero de la cebolla obedeció y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que creéis que deberíamos hacer, Ser Davos? -preguntó Monford, yendo directo al grano.

\- ¿Sobre la guerra, mi señor?

-Sí, sobre la guerra.

El contrabandista se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, sin duda pensando en cuál era la respuesta más adecuada. Finalmente respondió… con otra pregunta.

-Sin los Florent, ¿cuántos hombres tenemos?

-Nueve mil. -respondió inmediatamente el Velaryon, puesto que llevaba pensando en eso mismo por varias horas.

-Nueve mil… -repitió Ser Davos, saboreando las palabras. - ¿Y los Lannister cuantos tienen?

-Por sí mismos, alrededor de treinta mil. Sumando los suyos a los de los Tyrell… fácilmente más de cien mil. -respondió.

-Nueve mil contra cien mil… bueno mi señor, no soy un gran estratega. Pero creo que es obvio que esta es una guerra que ya no podemos ganar.

-Algunos dirían que esas palabras son traición…

-Sí, quizás lo sean, pero también son verdad. No podemos ganarle al Dominio y al Oeste con solo nueve mil hombres, el único que pudo hacerlo fue Aegon Targaryen y él tenía dragones.

-Y nosotros no los tenemos… aún. -murmuró Monford, antes de volver a hablar. -Pues bien, Ser Davos ¿entonces creéis que deberíamos rendirnos?

El contrabandista dudó por un instante antes negar con la cabeza. -Si nuestros enemigos no fueran los Lannister, diría que sí… pero justamente son ellos contra quienes estamos peleando. Rendirse frente a Tywin Lannister solo terminará con un resultado. La muerte de Shireen.

Lord Velaryon asintió, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Quizás Lord Tywin le perdonaría la vida a él y al resto de los señores rebeldes si entregaban rehenes y tierras a la Corona, pero el Señor del Oeste no iba a permitir en ningún caso que la hija de Stannis Baratheon siguiera con vida. Su mera existencia era una amenaza al reclamo de sus nietos sobre el Trono de Hierro.

Y aunque en un caso extremo estaba dispuesto a que Shireen muriera si eso significaba salvar su pellejo, no lo estaba a entregar a Monterys a los Lannister para que fuera un rehén. Moriría antes de aceptar algo así… y por eso pelearía por Shireen hasta el amargo final.

-Entonces no podemos rendirnos, y no podemos ganarle a los Lannister por las armas. -resumió el Velaryon. -Creo que solo nos queda otra opción.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó el caballero, curioso. Monford sonrío antes de responder.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. -dijo simplemente, esperando que el significado de sus palabras fuera comprendido por el contrabandista. Ser Davos abrió ampliamente sus ojos cuando lo hizo.

-Los Stark. -murmuró.

Monford asintió.

-Entre El Norte, el Valle y las Tierras de los Ríos tienen suficientes hombres como para enfrentarse a los Lannister, incluso con el Dominio respaldándolos… pero aun así tienen una debilidad que Joffrey no tiene.

\- ¿Qué no tienen barcos?

-Sí, y eso va a ser un grave problema cuando los Redwyne lleven su flota a Puerto Gaviota, Poza de la Doncella o Puerto Blanco.

"Si es que no la traen hacia acá, claro está" pensó para sus adentros.

-O si los Greyjoy deciden partir de Pyke. -murmuró Ser Davos.

-Claro, pero en ese caso tampoco podremos ayudarlos en mucho. Estamos en la costa equivocada, salvo que Balon Greyjoy sea tan tonto como para llevar a la Flota del Hierro al Mar Estrecho. -respondió Monford, aunque si lo pensaba bien no era una posibilidad tan disparatada conociendo lo imbécil que era el Señor de las Islas de Hierro.

-Entonces roguemos a los dioses para que no lo hagan. -dijo el caballero de la cebolla. Caminaron en silencio unos metros antes que volviera a hablar. -Y bien mi señor, ¿Cómo convenceremos a los Stark de que aliarse con nosotros es una buena idea?

-Diciéndoles que tienen escasez de barcos y que nosotros tenemos una flota bastante grande con la que podríamos ayudarlos. -contestó, medio en broma y medio en serio.

-No quiero faltaros el respeto mi señor, pero sabéis tan bien como yo que no es algo tan sencillo como eso. -replicó Ser Davos, tan perspicaz como siempre. - Nosotros no peleamos para vengar a Lord Eddard como lo hacen los norteños y sus aliados, nosotros estamos peleando para derrocar a los Lannister y sentar a Shireen en el Trono de Hierro. ¿Cómo podemos convencer a Robb Stark y Yohn Royce de que Shireen es una reina por la cual vale la pena pelear?

-Es simple… no podemos. -respondió, frente a la estupefacción del Seaworth.

-Por los Siete ¿entonces qué es lo que haremos?

-La única salida que nos queda. Proponer realizar un Gran Concilio después de que la guerra esté ganada.

Era su última esperanza. Los Stark y los Caballeros del Valle jamás aceptarían pelear por la hija de aquel que había quemado sus tan queridos bosques de dioses y septos, pese a que lo diferente que era Shireen de su padre. Pero si podían aceptar una alianza en contra de los Lannister… y si Monford movía sus cartas correctamente, quizás mucho más que eso.

"Los dragones volverán más temprano que tarde, y cuando lo hagan todo quién se les oponga arderá."

Pero eso eran planes para un futuro más lejano. Había cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparse.

-Podría funcionar. -admitió Ser Davos, aún nervioso. - ¿Pero no será mejor afianzar esa alianza con algo más? No quiero arriesgarme a que los Stark nos apuñalen por la espalda a la primera oportunidad.

"Nunca lo harían, tonto. Los Stark aman su precioso honor por sobre todas las cosas" pensó, pero no pudo negar que el contrabandista tenía algo de razón en sus palabras.

\- ¿Compromisos? -preguntó, a lo que Ser Davos asintió. -Sí, quizás sea lo mejor.

\- Debe haber alguna señora viuda que haya perdido a su esposo en el Aguasnegras y algún heredero norteño que siga soltero, o cosas así. Si unimos a los vasallos de Shireen y a los de Robb Stark con matrimonios será mucho más difícil que nos traicionen… o que nosotros los traicionemos a ellos.

El Velaryon miró fijamente al contrabandista tras sus palabras. "¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mis planes, caballero de la cebolla?" Ser Davos no dijo nada, pero su expresión daba a entender que no era tan ingenuo como uno podía creer.

Pero tampoco era alguien que podía prever todo.

-Sí, los matrimonios ayudan a evitar cosas así… ¿pero por que conformarse con simples vasallos? -murmuró Monford, aparentando inocencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó el caballero, olvidando por un segundo las cortesías.

-A que nuestra Reina está soltera, Ser Davos. ¿Qué mejor forma de forjar una alianza con los Stark que ofreciéndoles la mano de Shireen?

O el contrabandista era un maestro del engaño, o realmente había sido tomado por sorpresa.

-Pero Shireen es demasiado joven…

-Tiene trece, es una doncella que está a punto de florecer. Y estamos hablando de un compromiso, no de un matrimonio. -replicó el Señor de Marcaderiva.

"Por ahora."

-Robb Stark y Edmure Tully ya están comprometidos…

-Y Robb Stark tiene dos hermanos menores que siguen solteros. Aún si ocurre el peor de los casos y Shireen es rechazada como Reina en el Gran Concilio, seguirá teniendo Bastión de Tormentas. Hace una generación se suponía que una doncella Stark iba a convertirse en la Señora de Bastión de Tormentas, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ahora ocurra lo contrario…

Pero Ser Davos no quería atender a razones.

\- ¿Por qué debe ser Shireen? ¡Por los Siete, acaba de perder a sus dos padres!

-¡Porque estamos en guerra y la estamos perdiendo! ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

Ambos hombres siguieron discutiendo mientras caminaban por el resto del camino, sus diferencias de cuna olvidadas por unos minutos. Finalmente se detuvieron afuera de las habitaciones de Stannis, ahora de Shireen.

-No lo consentiré, no podemos obligarla a algo así. -dijo Ser Davos, con los brazos cruzados.

-No es necesario que lo consientas, contrabandista. Yo soy su Mano y Regente, no vos. -replicó fríamente.

Seaworth parecía derrotado, pero tenía una última carta que jugar.

\- ¿Obligaríais a vuestro hijo a hacer algo así? ¿A casarse con un desconocido solo para asegurar una alianza?

"No, salvo que fuera con un Targaryen." pensó.

Monford suspiró. -La verdad no lo sé… pero tampoco es algo que pienso averiguar. -Dio media vuelta y puso una mano sobre la puerta, listo para abrirla… y se detuvo justo antes de empujarla.

\- ¿Y si ella quiere hacerlo? -preguntó, sin mirar al contrabandista. Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire mientras Ser Davos pensaba en que responder.

-Si ella quiere hacerlo… supongo que no tendría razón para seguir negando mi apoyo. -admitió, tras pensarlo unos segundos.

-Entonces averigüémoslo. -replicó Monford, abriendo la puerta y elevando una plegaria.

Quizás los dioses no eran tan malos después de todo, porque cuando Shireen Baratheon tuvo que tomar una decisión como una niña o como una reina, lo hizo como la segunda.

-*-*-*-*.

**JAIME**

—¡Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor! —exclamó Joffrey con voz retumbante. Margaery Tyrell repitió las mismas palabras antes de ser besada por el joven Rey.

"Al fin" pensó Jaime, aliviado.

Ya llevaba casi una hora de pie en el Gran Septo de Baelor atendiendo la boda de Joffrey y la joven hija de Lord Tyrell, ceremonia que era la culminación de la alianza que salvaría a su familia en esta guerra que tanto le estaba costando a su Casa y al reino.

El resto de los invitados parecían tan aburridos como él mismo. Exceptuando a Cersei, que se veía furiosa; a su padre, que casi parecía ansioso… y a Tyrion, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie de lo descompensado que estaba.

-Ayer llegó un barco de Volantis con un cargamento de vino essosi. Soy fuerte, pero tampoco tanto como para negarme a probar un par de copas de una cepa que nunca había bebido antes. -le había explicado a él y a su padre antes de partir desde la Fortaleza Roja.

-Querido hermano, creo que no probaste solo un par de copas. -le había respondido Jaime con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, quizás fueron un par de jarras. La verdad ya no lo recuerdo. -admitió el indispuesto Tyrion.

Jaime le iba a responder con otro comentario irónico, pero su padre lo interrumpió antes que pudiera hacerlo.

-Pudiste haberte emborrachado el día anterior a cualquier otro día, ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir el anterior a la boda de Joffrey? -le reprendió, indignado. -Vas a ir a la ceremonia en el Septo de Baelor, pero no te quiero ver en el banquete más tarde. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Por qué debo perderme el banquete de mi querido sobrino? -protestó Tyrion.

-Porque no te quiero avergonzando a nuestra familia frente a los Tyrell. -replicó su padre duramente. -Ya bebiste suficiente vino… por esta semana. Quizás tener la cabeza sobria por un tiempo te ayude a recordar que los Lannister no podemos ser motivo de risa para el resto del reino.

Su hermano había protestado un poco más, pero terminó dándose por vencido y prometió a su padre que obedecería sus órdenes. De todos modos, a Jaime no se le escapó el guiño que Tyrion le hizo antes de comenzar a cabalgar hacia el Septo.

Claro que ese guiño era por otras razones más oscuras.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde entonces y cabalgaban de vuelta a la Fortaleza Roja. El pueblo llano les aplaudía y lanzaban flores a su paso, pero estaba claro que lo hacían para honrar a la nueva Reina y a su familia, quienes los habían salvado de la inanición. Jaime no tenía la menor duda que si solo fueran Lannister quienes cabalgaban en la comitiva, les estarían lloviendo rocas en vez de pétalos.

"Y con razón" pensó, mirando de reojo al carrusel que llevaba a su hermana.

Afortunadamente el cortejo siguió una ruta que les evitó pasar por las zonas más afectadas por fuego valyrio, así que no se encontraron con muchos habitantes de la capital que quisieran vengarse de su familia por lo ocurrido en la batalla. Fue así como pronto llegaron al castillo sin mayores sobresaltos.

-Aquí nos separamos, hermano. Cuidad a nuestro real sobrino por mí, yo voy a estar durmiendo en mis habitaciones. -murmuró Tyrion cuando estuvieron a las puertas del Salón del Trono, donde habían puesto mesas y asientos para que los invitados disfrutaran de un banquete. Su hermano no esperó respuesta y se apresuró a alejarse del lugar.

En medio del desorden existente mientras los recién casados y sus familias ocupaban sus lugares para el banquete, tal acción fue tomada por indiferencia por casi todos. Pero bueno, no por todos.

\- ¿Ser Jaime? ¿Puedo preguntar adónde va vuestro hermano? -le dijo la anciana Olenna Tyrell, flanqueada por sus dos inmensos guardias.

"No dioses, cualquier persona menos esta vieja." pensó Jaime casi con pánico. Aun así, esgrimió su mejor sonrisa antes de responder.

-Mi querido hermano va a sus habitaciones, está un poco enfermo y ya nos había avisado que no participaría del banquete. -respondió.

\- ¿Y no sería prudente que fuera con un guardia? Al parecer los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja se han vuelto peligrosos estos últimos días… -replicó la Reina de Espinas, arqueando una ceja.

"La chica Stark. Así que eso era" pensó Jaime.

La desaparición de Sansa Stark había generado una verdadera histeria en la Fortaleza Roja, ya que ni el más paranoico de sus ocupantes creía que algo así podría ocurrir. Cersei había pedido a gritos las cabezas de todos los guardias y su padre incluso había llegado a amenazar a Varys, diciéndole que sería ejecutado si es que no conseguía explicar lo que había pasado.

No sabía si el eunuco había actuado motivado por el miedo o por la sorpresa frente a lo sucedido, pero increíblemente sus pajaritos habían logrado averiguar lo que había pasado. Al parecer Sansa había desaparecido tras acudir al Bosque de Dioses del castillo, donde según Varys llevaba un tiempo reuniéndose con un caballero menor, un tal Ser Dontos Hollard del Valle Oscuro.

-Ese es uno de los hombres de Meñique, mis señores. No es que quiera emitir un juicio antes de averiguar más detalles, pero creo que deberíamos comenzar a pensar en la posibilidad que la desaparición de Meñique fue algo deliberado por su parte… y quizás lo de Lady Sansa también. - les había dicho el eunuco en la reunión del Consejo Real posterior a la desaparición.

-Si es así coincidiría con lo que te dije sobre Baelish, padre. Nuestro querido aliado nos abandonó para ayudar a los Tully y se llevó a la hija de Lady Catelyn como prueba de su nueva lealtad. -había dicho Jaime, apoyando las palabras de Varys.

-Si eso es lo que ocurrió, solo estoy seguro de otra cosa. -había respondido su padre, sus ojos refulgiendo de furia. -Baelish se arrepentirá de lo que hizo.

Sí, claro que lo haría.

-Estoy seguro que mi hermano sabe cuidar de sí mismo, Lady Olenna. No os preocupéis. -le respondió a la vieja, su cara doliéndole por sostener tanto tiempo aquella sonrisa forzada. Bueno, por eso… y por el arañazo a medio sanar que aún tenía en una de las mejillas. Justamente Lady Olenna pareció notar en ese instante aquella herida.

-Por los dioses chico, ¿qué te pasó en la cara? -preguntó, estirando su arrugada mano para tocarle la herida. Lo hizo sin pedirle permiso, obviamente.

-Fue un arañazo… de un gato. -respondió rápidamente el Lannister, ocupando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no alejar la mano de la arpía de su cara.

\- ¿Un gato eh? -preguntó la matriarca Tyrell, divertida. - ¿O una gata? Una gata grande me atrevería a decir.

-Supongo que pudo haber sido una gata, salió corriendo antes que pudiera reaccionar y mirarle entre las piernas. -replicó Jaime, un poco más abruptamente de lo que pretendía. -En fin, ¿deseáis algo más Lady Olenna? Estoy hambriento y no tengo mucho tiempo para comer antes de tener que retirarme. Debo dormir, mañana será un largo día.

-Se me había olvidado que partís mañana al Oeste, me disculpo por eso. -respondió la anciana, en un tono que Jaime no pudo definir si era irónico o no. Lo miró con una expresión indescifrable antes de continuar. - ¿Llevareis a muchos hombres con vos?

"¿Y a ti que te importa?" pensó con desagrado.

-Me llevaré a los suficientes. -respondió secamente.

-Preguntaba eso por lo que hicieron los hijos de hierro. Tenía entendido que tu padre quería enviarte con un ejército al Oeste para protegerlo de ellos, pero no tiene mucho sentido que lo haga ahora que los Greyjoy decidieron hacer otra cosa. -replicó la Reina de Espadas, arqueando las cejas.

"No, no lo tiene… y por eso me costó bastante convencerlo de que no cambiara sus planes." pensó mientras recordaba lo que había pasado ese día.

La carta que les llevó la noticia del ataque de los hijos del hierro al Norte no llegó desde sus espías en los campamentos de los ejércitos Stark, lo hizo mediante un cuervo que había volado desde la propia Pyke y estaba firmada por Balon Greyjoy, quién tal como doce años atrás se había proclamado Rey de las Islas de Hierro.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? -había preguntado un atónito Jaime a su padre. -Fue uno de nuestros hombres quién mató a su hijo, no uno de los Stark.

-Lo hizo porque Balon Greyjoy siempre ha sido un imbécil, aunque hasta para mi es una grata sorpresa que lo sea a este nivel. -había respondido su padre, más relajado de lo que le había visto desde el inicio de la guerra. -Además es tonto, nos pide que reconozcamos su reino y que nos aliemos con él, pero no nos ofrece nada a cambio.

\- ¿Cómo que no nos ofrece nada? Pero si está atacando a los norteños…

-Exacto, ya los está atacando. Lo que quiere decir que no perderemos nada si nos negamos a sus demandas.

Jaime había mirado a su padre estupefacto, creyéndolas una broma… pero rápidamente recordó que su padre nunca bromeaba. Lord Tywin estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Acaso nunca pierdes, padre? -preguntó irónicamente.

-Aliarse con los Greyjoy es un error, los Targaryen aprendieron de ello en la Danza de los Dragones. -respondió su padre, recordándole como Rhaenyra Targaryen había desencadenado a los hombres de hierro para que atacaran a sus enemigos… solo para que siguieran asolando la costa de Poniente mucho después de que la propia guerra terminara.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Nada, responderemos con silencio. -repuso Lord Tywin. -Con la Flota del Hierro en el Norte no pueden hacer mucho contra nosotros, así que creo que no te enviaré al Oeste con tantos hombres como en el plan origi…

-Eso ni pensarlo, aun sin los Greyjoy igualmente necesitaré de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Porque los Stark y sus aliados todavía pueden invadir el Oeste. -había replicado.

Su padre seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero tras varios minutos de discusión había terminado cediendo a sus demandas. Probablemente no lo hubiera logrado si Lord Tywin no hubiera estado de tan buen humor gracias a la noticia de la invasión Greyjoy… y a que ese mismo día Jaime había abandonado oficialmente la Guardia Real y había sido proclamado como su heredero.

Y ese hecho también había causado otra cosa: el arañazo en su cara.

-¿Cómo puedes haber hecho esto? ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Me estás abandonando! -le había gritado Cersei.

\- ¿Tú hablas de locura? ¿Tú, la que hizo arder a miles de personas? - respondió un furioso Jaime. Normalmente se controlaría, pero si se era sincero llevaba esperando ese momento desde que había despertado tras la batalla.

\- ¡Lo hice para salvarnos!

\- ¡¿A qué coste Cersei?! ¿A cuántos inocentes mataste? ¿Cincuenta, sesenta mil?

-Aunque hubieran sido un millón lo hubiera ordenado igual. ¡Somos Lannisters y ellos son simple plebe! ¡La sangre de uno de nosotros vale más que la de mil de ellos!

"Soy de la sangre del dragón, y cuando el fuego valyrio arda renaceré como uno entre los huesos y cenizas de las ovejas de esta ciudad." las palabras que el Rey Loco gritaba en sus últimas horas acudieron a la mente de Jaime, lo que solo reafirmó su resolución.

-Entonces te tengo noticias, querida hermana. No solo Joffrey se parece a Aerys… tú también lo haces. -le había dicho, sin pestañear.

"Lo dije, finalmente lo dije."

Su hermana había gritado y se había abalanzado sobre él para golpearlo, pero Jaime era más fuerte y había logrado mantenerla alejada de su cuerpo. Lo único que Cersei había logrado hacer era lanzarle un manotazo, arañándole la cara con las uñas y dejándole la dolorosa herida que hasta ahora no le había sanado.

Pero el dolor de esa herida era poco comparado con el alivio que había sentido al finalmente liberarse, porque cualquier vestigio de amor que aún le tenía a su hermana había muerto definitivamente con ese enfrentamiento. Cersei estaba muerta para él y estaba seguro que ella pensaba lo mismo… y eso era un bálsamo para su alma.

Jaime no solo había revivido, había renacido.

-Aunque una invasión Greyjoy ahora sea casi imposible, una de los Stark o los Tully no lo es. Es por eso que igual necesitaré a los hombres que planeaba llevar al Oeste desde el principio. -le dijo a vieja tras volver al presente.

-Entiendo… -respondió Lady Olenna. -Pues bien Ser Jaime, no os molestaré más. Que tengáis un buen viaje al Oeste, vos y vuestros… sobrinos.

"Si estoy lejos de Cersei, mi padre y tú, por supuesto que lo tendremos" pensó mientras veía a la anciana sentarse.

Suspiró antes de tomar asiento entre el propio Lord Tywin y su tío Kevan. El hermano menor de su padre se veía un poco mejor, pero todavía estaba lejos de aquel hombre infatigable que normalmente era. La muerte de su primogénito lo había devastado completamente.

"Estaría aún más apenado si supiera que Lancel tenía leche en las venas."

Pero aun así tuvo que entablar conversación con su tío, ya que su padre estaba muy ocupado hablando con Lord Tyrell, quien estaba sentado a su otro lado.

\- ¡Jaime! Justamente quería conversar contigo. -le dijo su tío, intentando mostrar una sonrisa pese a las profundas ojeras que tenía.

-Tío Kevan, ¿en qué puedo servirte? -respondió, replicando con una sonrisa propia pese al dolor de la mejilla.

-Estaba pensando en tu viaje al Oeste. Tomarás a Tommen como escudero cuando estés allá, ¿cierto?

-Si. -confirmó Jaime.

-Bueno, sé que es algo difícil considerándolo eso, pero agradecería bastante que pudieras tomar a uno de los gemelos como otro escudero. Aunque la verdad me conformaría con que simplemente les consiguieras un caballero al que servir, no han tenido uno desde la muerte de Stafford. -dijo su tío, mirándolo fijamente.

-Veré que puedo hacer tío, la verdad es que aunque tomaré oficialmente a Tommen como escudero, no sé sí realmente tendré el tiempo para enseñarle a ser un caballero. Solo podré saberlo cuando esté allá.

-Entiendo. -respondió Ser Kevan, suspirando. -Pero bueno, ¿lo intentarás al menos?

-Por supuesto tío, lo prometo.

Su tío sonrío y brindo en su honor, antes de girarse para hablar con un señor del Dominio que Jaime no conocía. Su padre seguía conversando con Lord Tyrell, así que Jaime aprovechó el momentáneo aislamiento en el que había caído para atacar su plato y observar al resto de los asistentes al banquete.

Joffrey y Margaery estaban en la cabecera, y justo mientras Jaime los observaba su sobrino actuó galantemente y llevó un trozo de comida de su plato a la boca de su esposa, la cual lo aceptó grácilmente mientras le hacía ojitos. A Jaime casi le daban nauseas.

Cersei estaba al lado de Margaery, pero Jaime no se molestó en mirarla. Que Aerys con tetas siguiera autodestruyendo su vida porque él no iba a mover un dedo para salvarla. Tommen y Myrcella estaban un poco más allá, charlando alegremente entre ellos. Aun pese al odio que sentía por su hermana, Jaime no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al ver a sus sobrinos menores tan parecidos a como él y ella habían sido a su edad, cuando todavía eran dulces e inocentes.

"No te mientas, Cersei siempre fue un monstruo" le susurró su conciencia, obligándole a recordar aquella ocasión en que los Martell habían querido conocer a un Tyrion recién nacido y su hermana había torturado a su hermanito, acusándolo de haber matado a su madre.

El resto de los comensales eran Tyrells o sus vasallos. Jaime logró distinguir a Ser Loras Tyrell, recién proclamado como uno de los nuevos miembros de la Guardia real, y a su hermano mayor Garlan, más robusto y barbudo que el Caballero de las Flores y probablemente también un mejor guerrero. Eran las únicas personas interesantes que pudo identificar.

Aburrido, volvió a concentrarse en su plato, pero pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como alguien se acercaba jadeando a la mesa del festín. Se giró y se dio cuenta que era el Gran Maestre Pycelle, lo que llamó profundamente su atención.

El maestre recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de Lord Tywin en una velocidad increíble para su edad, aunque bueno, estaba claro que Pycelle aparentaba más debilidad de la que realmente poseía. Su padre lo interrogó con la mirada cuando llegó a su lado y tras unos instantes pareció lograr notar algo extraño, porque sin mediar palabra alguna se levantó y caminó con el maestre hacia una de las puertas.

Jaime se quedó sentado observándolos, uno de los pocos, ya que la gran mayoría de los asistentes al festín no habían notado lo sucedido y seguían enfocados en la comida. Una de las excepciones obvias era Lady Olenna, que al igual que Jaime intentaba descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, observando la reacción de las facciones de su padre frente a las palabras de Pycelle.

La cara de Lord Tywin pasó sucesivamente de tensión a relajo… y luego a un asomo de sonrisa. Jaime sintió un puño de hielo en el estómago al ver lo último y sin esperar más se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su padre.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó cuándo llegó a su lado.

Su padre lo miró antes de responder, sus ojos verdes con ribetes dorados refulgiendo de satisfacción.

Cuando le explicó lo que había pasado, Jaime no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedar paralizado.

Volvió al festín, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Su padre anunció la noticia que Pycelle le había traído y su real sobrino tuvo la gran idea de proponer un brindis por ello, pese a que algunos Tyrell no lograban esconder la incomodidad frente al suceso acontecido.

Jaime permaneció en silencio por el resto del festín, solo respondiendo cuando le hablaban e intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible. Lo único que deseaba es poder abandonar la mesa lo antes posible y vio su oportunidad cuando la comida se interrumpió para que los invitados pudieran ver a un grupo de danzarines essosi.

Se había recién levantado del asiento cuando la mano de su padre lo aferró del brazo.

¿A dónde vas? - preguntó.

-A dormir, mañana es un largo día y yo ya no puedo soportar seguir viendo a Joffrey por esta noche. -respondió, intentando convencer a su padre de que sus palabras eran sinceras.

\- ¿Tan temprano? ¿En serio? -lo interrogó, arqueando una ceja. - ¿De verdad solo te retiras para ir a dormir?

Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre supiera sus intenciones, pero rápidamente descartó esa posibilidad. Había tomado todas las precauciones así que era imposible que lo supiera. De todos modos tuvo que seguirle el juego.

-No… tengo que hacer otra cosa antes de eso. -admitió, fingiendo vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué?

-Convencer a Clegane. -respondió sinceramente. -No lo he hecho y esta es la última oportunidad que tengo.

Su padre evaluó sus palabras por unos dolorosos segundos antes de finalmente asentir. Aun así, aprovechó de reprenderlo.

-Cuando debes hacer algo, debes hacerlo lo antes posible. Que te sirva de lección. -le dijo a modo de despedida.

Jaime asintió y salió rápidamente del lugar, caminando lo más rápido posible hacia un lugar distinto al que le había dicho a su padre al que iría, donde lo aguardaba una persona distinta a la que su padre creía que buscaría.

Al llegar a ese oscuro rincón del castillo, tocó la puerta seis veces en la frecuencia que habían acordado. Pronto la puerta abrió, siendo recibido por la persona que esperaba.

Tyrion.

\- ¿Es hora? - preguntó su hermano menor. Jaime no respondió, simplemente asintiendo. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para Tyrion.

-Iré a buscar a Varys, nos vemos en veinte minutos.

Listos Tyrion y Varys, Jaime reanudó su camino hacia las habitaciones de Sandor Clegane. El bruto dormía en el Torreón de Maegor, el lugar más protegido de la capital… pero afortunadamente dicha torre igual les serviría para sus planes.

Cuando estuvo afuera de la habitación de Sandor, tomó aire y tocó la puerta. Inmediatamente escucho ruidos al otro lado, pero aun así Clegane se demoró unos segundos en abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo miró con desconfianza al recién llegado, que se transformó en desprecio al ver que era Jaime.

-Matarreyes. -saludó el bruto. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Conozco algunos señores que le sacarían la lengua a un vasallo que les hablara tan insolentemente. -murmuró Jaime, impasible.

-Sí, lo haría…, pero ambos sabemos que tú no. -replicó Clegane, riendo amargamente. -Pero bueno, ¿qué es lo que queréis Ser Jaime? ¿Ahí si es suficientemente cortes?

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Clegane' -preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a las burlas de la bestia.

\- ¿Ahora cuándo? -replicó el susodicho.

-Ahora que Joffrey está casado y protegido por la Guardia Real.

Sandor dudó antes de responder. -Seguir protegiéndolo supongo. Aunque el pequeño Joff ya esté casado sigue siendo un niño en el fondo. Uno al que muchas personas quieren matar.

"No me imagino por qué."

\- ¿Y no te aburrirás aquí? ¿Tan lejos de la guerra y de personas a las que matar? -preguntó Jaime. -Ahora que los Tyrell están con nosotros Desembarco será un lugar seguro, demasiado seguro para un guerrero que no quiere engordar.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué vaya al Oeste contigo a matar Starks? -replicó Clegane, antes de reír nuevamente. -No lo haré.

-Necesito un escudo para Tommen y Myr…

-Consigue a otro, ya te dije que yo no lo haré. -lo interrumpió el bruto, impaciente. -¿Algo más?

Jaime se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Clegane. Tyrion le había contado como había desobedecido sus órdenes en la Batalla del Aguasnegras, por lo que estaba más que tentando a rebanarle el cuello para que pagara por todas sus insolencias… y crímenes, porque Clegane también era un asesino. Quizás no al nivel de su hermano, pero eso en la práctica no significaba mucho.

"Todos somos asesinos, no seas hipócrita." le acusó su conciencia.

Rompió el contacto visual para pensar en que decir, pero justo en ese instante comenzó a escuchar pasos en el pasillo por el que él mismo había llegado. Se dio media vuelta y ahí estaban, Tyrion y Varys. Clegane también los vio.

\- ¿La araña? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -preguntó.

Jaime suspiró antes de responder. - Ya lo verás.

Costó convencerlo, pero finalmente fue vencido por la curiosidad y aceptó. Al final ni siquiera tuvieron que salir de su propia habitación, porque Varys se metió en la chimenea y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran . Pronto estaban caminando por los túneles que recorrían toda la Fortaleza Roja.

Pero ellos no estaban moviéndose hacia un sector del castillo, ellos lo hacían hacia abajo, cada vez más abajo.

Donde los gritos de un hombre comenzaron a escucharse.

-¿A qué mierda están jugando ustedes? -preguntó Clegane, que parecía arrepentido de no haber llevado una espada consigo.

-Paciencia. -respondió Jaime, justo antes de detenerse afuera de una puerta reforzada que estaba cerrada. Varys sacó unas llaves y comenzó a abrirla, momento en el que se escuchó otro grito, quedando manifiesto que el autor de ellos estaba dentro de esa habitación.

Y su identidad también quedó rápidamente descubierta, porque encadenado contra la pared estaba nada más y nadie menos que Meñique.

Baelish se veía destruido, si bien no había sido torturado ya llevaba días encadenado bajo tierra y Varys solo le había dado los alimentos suficientes para que no muriera de inanición o de sed. Aun así, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Sandor.

\- ¡Clegane! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Estos dementes están conspirando en contra de Joff…

-¿Por qué lo han mantenido vivo y no lo han matado? -dijo Sandor, indiferente a las súplicas de Meñique.

-No quería matarlo antes de partir de la ciudad. -replicó Jaime, encogiéndose de hombros. Desenvainó la espada que su padre le había regalado antes de seguir. -Pero bueno, eso ha cambiado.

Meñique gritó cuando Jaime comenzó a acercársele.

-¡Lo he dado todo por tu familia! ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

-Porque no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos Meñique, y tú eres el más grande que existe. -le dijo Jaime, casi sonriendo antes de continuar. -Además… necesitaba un chivo expiatorio.

Su espada descendió antes que Baelish pudiera decir algo más.

"De cierto modo acabo de vengar a Ned Stark… con el acero de Ned Stark. Que irónico."

Tyrion le alcanzó un paño con el que limpió la sangre del arma de acero valyrio, mientras sus tres acompañantes miraban con distintos grados de satisfacción como Meñique se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Cuando finalmente murió, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

Sin embargo, si Clegane estaba impresionado lo estaba escondiendo bien.

-Así que ustedes fueron los que hicieron desaparecer a Meñique. ¿Puedo preguntar como lo hicieron?

"La verdadera pregunta es por qué lo hicimos"

Tyrion se encogió de hombros antes de responder. -Varys conoce la ciudad mejor que nadie, y sus pajaritos la conocen aún mejor.

-¿Y por qué están siendo ayudados por la Araña? ¿Acaso no es leal al Rey?

-Soy leal al reino Clegane, no al Rey. -respondió Varys, con una expresión de determinación bastante atípica en su persona. -Y el reino será destruido si dejamos que esta guerra siga escalando, cosa que Meñique ayudó bastante a que sucediera.

-¿Y de verdad crees que la guerra terminará mientras Joffrey siga en el Trono? Joffrey quiere matar a la mitad del reino y esa mitad quiere matarlo a él. Son bastante ingenuos si creen que la guerra terminará por la mera muerte de Baelish…

-No es lo único que hicimos. -lo interrumpió Jaime, irritado. Salió de la habitación antes que Clegane pudiera decir algo más. -Ven y velo con tus propios ojos.

Esta vez tuvieron que caminar bastante más, ya que se dirigían a un lugar que quedaba fuera de la Fortaleza Roja. Varys se le acercó mientras recorrían el largo túnel, totalmente oscuro salvo por la antorcha que el eunuco portaba.

-Llegaron noticias del Norte…

-Sí, mi padre me las contó en el banquete. Es… una lástima.

\- ¿Se las contarás a su hermana?

Jaime lo pensó antes de responder.

-Debo hacerlo, aunque sea doloroso para ella.

Varys asintió, quedando en silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-También hay noticias del Este.

Jaime se tensó al escucharlo. -¿Y qué dicen esas noticias?

-Que el día está cada vez más cerca. -respondió Varys, antes de sonreír y alejarse un poco del Lannister.

"Sí, claro que está más cerca. Solo debe esperar a que los dragones crezcan un poco más… y entonces volveremos a tener a un Targaryen en el Trono de Hierro."

Tras eso no se demoraron mucho más en llegar a su destino: un burdel en la Calle de la Seda. Claro que lo hicieron entrando por el sótano desde un pasadizo secreto.

-Una Mano del Rey con una afición a las putas fue quién lo mandó a construir. Al parecer, a su señoría le gustaba mantener tal afición en secreto. -le explicó Varys a Clegane, que solo asintió mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

"Está ansioso, probablemente ya adivinó a quién venimos a ver."

Jaime decidió terminar con su ansiedad, así que avanzó rápidamente por pasillos del afortunadamente vacío burdel hasta el último piso, que servía de residencia para las dueñas del lugar. Tocó la puerta seis veces, en la misma frecuencia que lo había hecho con su hermano en la Fortaleza Roja.

Pronto una joven belleza de las Islas del Verano abrió la puerta, saludando con una reverencia a los recién llegados.

-Estábamos esperándolos.

-¿Está lista para recibirnos? -preguntó, a lo que la morena asintió. -Entonces no esperamos más.

Caminaron hacia una habitación interior… y la vieron.

Sansa Stark, con una expresión de ansiedad en su bella cara que no había logrado esconder completamente.

-Ser Jaime, Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys. -les saludó la norteña, siempre tan cortés. Pareció sorprendida al ver con quién habían llegado.

-¿Ser Sandor? -preguntó extrañada.

-Ya te dije que no soy un caballero, pajarito. -respondió con un tono de voz sorprendentemente suave. Suspiró antes de seguir. -Es bueno ver que estás bien, estaba… preocupado.

-Clegane mañana partirá al Oeste con nosotros, Sansa. -le dijo aprovechando la momentánea sensibilidad del bruto. -¿No es cierto, Sandor?

Clegane lo miró con una expresión indescifrable antes de asentir -Si, así es.

-Oh, eso es algo… bueno. -murmuró Sansa, que al parecer no había notado el pequeño lapsus entre ambos hombres, o si lo hizo no le había importado. La norteña miró a Jaime antes de seguir. - ¿Entonces será mañana?

-Sí, mañana. -confirmó el Lannister. -Intenta descansar esta noche y repasar las instrucciones que Varys te dio. Hay que tomar todas las precauciones posibles para evitar que alguien te vea o te reconozca.

-Lo sé, de hecho justo ahora Alayaya iba a teñirme el pelo. -replicó la norteña, indicando un frasco que la joven morena sostenía.

-Será lo mejor. -murmuró Jaime, rezando porque todavía no hubiesen notado su ausencia en la Fortaleza Roja. Pero su corazón se congeló cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de la norteña.

-Es curioso, con el pelo negro casi me voy a parecer a Arya. Nunca hubiera pensando que eso iba a ser algo bueno…

Sansa notó la mirada que él y Varys intercambiaron, por lo que dejó de hablar mientras observaba a ambos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿dije algo malo?

Jaime miró un instante más a Varys antes de suspirar.

-Han pasado cosas en el Norte desde que desapareciste.

La cara de la Stark se volvió blanca como la leche al escuchar sus palabras. -¿Qué.. qué pasó?

-Los Greyjoy atacaron el Norte hace unos días. Tomaron Foso Cailin y algunos castillos costeros… y estaban asediando a Invernalia. -respondió Jaime, viendo como la norteña se tapaba la boca con las manos. Lo más difícil era pensar que todavía no le había contado lo peor.

-¿Es… estaban? -preguntó Sansa, juntando las palabras.

Jaime asintió, suspiró y pronunció las palabras que causarían que la norteña se desmayara.

-Hoy llegó un cuervo con nuevas noticias. Lo lamento Sansa, Invernalia fue tomada… y quemada.


	17. Sangre y arena.

**EDRIC**

Aunque había menos gente viviendo dentro de sus murallas, Antigua era una ciudad incluso más grande que Desembarco del Rey, sus atiborradas calles extendiéndose por millas a ambos lados del Aguamiel. La Torrealta, el Septo Estrellado y la Ciudadela eran visibles desde todo punto de la ciudad, sobre todo la primera, que le competía en altura incluso al Muro en el lejano Norte.

Pero la ciudad de los Hightower era tan parecida a Desembarco del Rey como un burro lo era a un purasangre dorniense. Sus calles eran pulcras y adoquinadas, con casas y mansiones de piedra blanca elevándose en sus orillas de una manera tan ordenada que no quedaba duda en que habían sido construidas lenta y cuidadosamente, en un tiempo mucho mayor a los escasos trescientos años con los que la capital contaba.

Y el olor… ni siquiera Puerto Blanco olía tan limpio. Cuando Edric y los norteños habían llegado a Desembarco del Rey por primera vez, su pestilencia les había espantado a todos. Bran incluso había dicho que deberían haberle pedido ayuda a Lord Manderly para que ayudara a limpiar la capital, ya que la ciudad norteña era mucho más limpia que ella. Un comentario de niño… pero bueno, era eso lo que él y los Stark habían sido en esos días de felicidad, mil años atrás.

Pensar en Bran entristeció al dorniense, quién se preguntó que estaría su amigo en ese instante. ¿Cabalgando junto al resto del ejército norteño en el largo camino a casa? ¿Entrenando junto a los otros escuderos? ¿Siendo visitado por el Cuervo de Tres Ojos?

Edric y los hombres de Lord Beric habían hecho muy buen tiempo hasta entonces, atravesando el Dominio en casi la mitad del tiempo que habían esperado. Les ayudó bastante el que casi todos los soldados de la región estuvieran junto a Lord Tyrell en las cercanías de Puenteamargo… o en las fortalezas costeras del Dominio, preparándose por si los hombres de hierro trataban de aprovecharse de la guerra para saquear sus tierras, como tantas veces habían hecho a lo largo de la historia.

Pero bueno, gracias a ello casi nadie había molestado al grupo de jinetes mientras cabalgaban por las verdes praderas del antiguo reino de los Gardener. Tras pasar Altojardín, Edric esperaba que se dirigieran hacia Colina Cuerno y los pasos entre las Montañas Rojas que el castillo Tarly protegía, pero Lord Beric había negado con la cabeza y habían cambiado el rumbo, dirigiéndose hacia Antigua.

-Tal como a nosotros no nos molestó nadie durante nuestro trayecto, tampoco deben haberlo hecho con Estrellaoscura y el resto de la Compañía Audaz. No me sorprendería que nos esperen en algún escondite entre las montañas para emboscarnos y matarnos a todos. Nosotros los marqueños sabemos bien lo expertos que son ustedes los dornienses en el arte de atacar por la espalda. Prefiero ir a Antigua y tomar un barco, nos demoraremos un poco más, pero será más seguro.

El Dayne no había podido evitar sentirse un poco insultado frente a sus palabras, pero tampoco podía negar la verdad que había en ellas. Estrellaoscura no era tonto y tras haber visto a los hombres de Dondarrion interrumpiendo su emboscada en Septo de Piedra y al propio Edric reconociéndole, debía haber deducido que él y Lord Beric se dirigirían a Campoestrella como su siguiente destino.

Edric suspiró, buscando en el reflejo de la cerveza la cicatriz que Estrellaoscura le había dejado en la cara como recuerdo de su pelea. Habían encontrado una galera myriense que pasaría por Campoestrella en su viaje de retorno a casa y su capitán había accedido a llevarlos. Sin embargo, no partirían hasta el día siguiente, así que Lord Beric no había tenido otra opción que ceder a las peticiones de sus hombres de ir a una de las tabernas que había en la ciudad.

Estaban en una de las más cercanas a la bahía. Edric no se había fijado en su nombre al entrar en ella, pero Anguy le dijo que su sidra era tan fuerte que si alguna vez volvían a Antigua solo tendrían que indicar ese detalle para que alguien les dijera cual era. El dorniense no tenía motivos para dudar de las palabras del arquero, el único de los hombres de Lord Beric con el que había desarrollado algo parecido a una amistad en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede mi señor? ¿La cerveza no es lo suficientemente buena para vuestro noble paladar? -comentó irónicamente el arquero, quién había dejado por un segundo de mirar a las criadas que atendían la taberna para fijar su atención en el joven caballero.

-La cerveza está bien Anguy, simplemente no tengo sed. -respondió Edric, ausente

-Ah bueno, no puedo decir que soy tan resistente a los encantos de la bebida como vuestra señoría. -dijo el tormenteño, bebiendo un poco más de sidra. Sonrió tontamente antes de continuar hablando. -Y tampoco a los del sexo bello, si me permites el comentario.

El dorniense levantó la vista, intentando averiguar a que se estaba refiriendo su amigo. Pronto se dio cuenta, ya que el par de mozas a las que Anguy había estado observando toda la noche en ese momento estaban mirándole a él. La más joven debía tener su edad y le sonrío por un instante al ver que la estaba mirando, pero rápidamente se giró para reír junto a su compañera.

Edric negó con la cabeza.

-No son para mí, Anguy. -murmuró, bebiendo un poco de cerveza. Adopto una expresión seria antes de continuar-Y tampoco creo que sea una buena idea que te acerques a ella.

-¿Y eso porque? -protestó el arquero, enojado.

-Por los novicios que están sentados más allá. -respondió simplemente, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza hacia una de las mesas que no estaban ocupadas por los hombres de Lord Beric.

En dicha mesa estaban sentados cuatro aprendices de la Ciudadela y el más grande de ellos llevaba varios minutos observando al par de amigos y a la moza, con una molestia que no se molestaba en disfrazar. Edric había notado su hostilidad hace bastante, pero hasta entonces le había descartado a él y a sus compañeros como una amenaza seria. No estaba tan seguro que seguirían así si el arquero se acercaba a la joven.

\- ¿Los futuros maestres? Bah, si están en la Ciudadela es porque no tenían futuro con las armas. Dudo que siquiera sepan cómo se toma una espada.

-No necesitan ser el Caballero Dragón para clavarte un cuchillo por la espalda. Además, el moreno tiene una mirada que no me gusta en lo más mínimo.

No mentía cuando decía tal cosa. El novicio al que se refería tenía la piel tan oscura como un isleño del verano y si bien solo había cruzado su mirada con la suya en un par de ocasiones, Ned no podía dejar de pensar en que dicha mirada le recordaba a la de otra persona que conocía, pero a quién no lograba identificar. La posibilidad de que le reconocieran le inquietaba un poco, así que prefería no llamar aún más la atención del acolito. Lo último que necesitaba era que los Tyrell se enteraran que había un Dayne en Antigua, si es que los rumores de la inminente alianza entre ellos y los Lannister eran ciertos.

-La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta su mirada. Soy arquero y reconozco a otro cuando lo veo. Quizás sus compañeros sean inofensivos, pero se nota que él es alguien que sabe dónde colocar una flecha. -comentó el marqueño, fijando su mirada en el acolito por un instante, aunque la apartó rápidamente cuando este se la devolvió.

\- ¿Por casualidad te recuerda a alguien? -preguntó el dorniense, esperanzado.

-¿Si me recuerda a alguien? No, para nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en que lo he visto antes. -murmuró Edric, frunciendo el ceño. -Pero bueno, quizás simplemente lo estoy confundiendo con alguien más.

-Debe ser eso. ¿O acaso habías estado en Antigua antes? -preguntó Anguy.

-Lo estuve. -respondió, para sorpresa de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando partí a Invernalia. -respondió el dorniense, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Había ocurrido casi diez años atrás. Su padre había muerto -o más bien, había sido asesinado- y Allyria temía por su seguridad, así que había decidido enviarlo lo más lejos posible de Campoestrella. Afortunadamente unos años antes Lord Stark había ofrecido tomarle como pupilo, así que el Norte era un destino obvio para poder estar a salvo de Estrellaoscura.

Había partido del castillo de su familia en medio de la noche, escoltado por medio centenar de jinetes y la Víbora Roja. Edric debía admitir con algo de vergüenza que había sentido miedo en ese viaje por las montañas. Pero bueno, tenía cinco años, su padre había muerto y estaba huyendo de su hogar, ¿acaso era extraño sentirlo?

Pero ahora estaba por cumplir dieciséis y ya era un caballero ungido. No volvería a sentirse así.

-No tenía la menor idea. -murmuró Anguy.

-No muchos lo saben. -admitió Edric. -Mi familia trató de mantenerlo en secreto, para evitar que…

-Que vuestro primo se enterara, entiendo. -le interrumpió el arquero. Miró al dorniense casi con lastima antes de seguir. - ¿Es un verdadero monstruo, cierto?

-Como pocos. -confirmó secamente. -Es por eso que debemos llegar a Campoestrella lo antes posible, si no lo hacemos… -murmuró sin terminar la frase, ya que no era necesario.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pensando en que los esperaría en su destino: un castillo todavía intacto, con tanto Albor como la propia Allyria a salvo… ¿u otra cosa?

La verdad es que la tensión estaba matando a Edric.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire. -murmuró, levantándose de improviso y mirando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Necesitas a alguien que te cuide las espaldas? -preguntó el arquero, mirando sucesivamente al Dayne y a su jarra de sidra. Estaba claro que si le daban a elegir se quedaría con la segunda, pero aun así el dorniense agradecía su gesto.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, no te preocupes. -respondió, señalando la daga que le colgaba del cinto. Se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y comenzó a caminar sin esperar por su respuesta.

El aire frío de la noche le recibió como si fuera un viejo amigo. La salida de la taberna daba a una terraza en la ribera del Aguamiel, que a esas horas de la noche estaba desierta. Desde ella el dorniense tenía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad, del río y de las estrellas. Irónicamente, solo mirando a estas últimas era la única forma en la que casi podía olvidarse de Estrellaoscura… pero si se era sincero su primo nunca lograba desaparecer totalmente de sus pensamientos.

Lo peor es que aún cuando pensaba en otras personas ajenas a su familia, ellas también motivo de preocupación. Robb, Arya y Bran eran los primeros que acudían a su mente, pero Ser Jaime, Domeric, Sansa e incluso Jon Nieve tampoco se quedaban muy atrás. La guerra había tocado a todas las personas que le eran importantes y mientras esta continuara, vivía con el temor de recibir la noticia de que algo horrible le había ocurrido a alguna de ellas.

Y lo peor es que aun cuando la guerra llegara a su fin, habría otra que comenzaría. Y en ella las espadas y lanzas solo cumplirían un papel secundario para ganarla… porque hasta el mejor acero templado se quebraría al enfrentarse a la espada de un Otro.

Pensar en ello le dio escalofríos, pese a que llevaba bastante tiempo sin ser visitado por Lord Brynden y sus visiones. Y si él se sentía así, no quería ni pensar en cómo se sentía Bran. Que aquella bruja en Alto Corazón se hubiera asustado tanto al verlo solo había confirmado sus sospechas. Bran tenía sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad tan grande en la guerra que se aproximaba como el propio Jon Nieve, si no es que más.

Edric suspiró, la verdad es que casi deseaba que Cuervo de Sangre nunca lo hubiera visitado. El dorniense estaba destinado a ser un caballero, no el sirviente de un verdevidente. Su vida hubiera sido mucho más simple si no supiera tantas cosas que le eran secretas a la mayoría.

Pero bueno, Lord Brynden tenía razón cuando decía que no valía la pena lamentarse por lo que podría haber sido. Lo que valía la pena era luchar para forjar el mejor destino posible.

-Son hermosas, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó suavemente una voz a sus espaldas.

Edric se dio vuelta instantáneamente, desenvainando su daga en el proceso por mero instinto. Las facciones de la persona que había hablado estaban ocultas por la oscuridad, pero aun así pudo notar que estaba sola. La puerta por la que había salido de la taberna estaba cerrada, así que llevaba varios segundos ahí. No le había escuchado en lo más mínimo, así que debía ser alguien muy sigiloso, Edric debía haber estado muy distraído… o ambos.

"Podría haberme clavado un cuchillo por la espalda y no me habría dado cuenta." pensó preocupado. Quizás debería haberle pedido a Anguy que le acompañara.

\- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó, sin apartar la vista del desconocido por un solo instante.

Sin embargo, la persona en vez de responder comenzó a acercarse al dorniense, quien estuvo a punto de amenazarle con su arma cuando notó que el desconocido estaba intentando salir de las sombras para que pudiera verle mejor. Le permitió avanzar hasta que la luz de las antorchas al borde del río le permitió distinguir sus facciones… y no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando reconoció al acolito moreno que le había dado mala espina a él y a Anguy.

-Tú. -murmuró, sin bajar la daga.

-Sí, yo. -respondió el aprendiz, levantando las manos para que viera que estaba desarmado. - ¿Porque tanta hostilidad mi señor? Ni siquiera creo que nos conozcamos…

-No sé cómo son las cosas en Antigua, pero en el resto de los Siete Reinos no te acercas a alguien por la espalda sin avisarle. -replicó el dorniense, bajando el arma solo un poco.

-Me disculpo por eso, pero lo hice porque no quería interrumpirte. Te veías concentrado y yo también suelo mirar las estrellas cuando estoy inquieto, así que sé lo molesto que es cuando alguien te interrumpe.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, así que tras unos segundos Edric asintió y bajó la daga. Aun así la mantuvo a su alcance por si el acolito intentaba algo, aunque con cada segundo que pasaba parecía menos probable.

Aprovecho la ocasión para estudiar con más detalle al desconocido. Era esbelto, de pelo y ojos aún más oscuros que su piel y facciones casi femeninas que debían de haber atraído a más de una doncella. Parecía una buena persona, pero bueno, Edric más que nadie sabía que las apariencias engañaban. Estrellaoscura era la prueba más clara de ello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó, intentando sin éxito no sonar demasiado duro.

\- Lo mismo que vos, mi señor. Mirar las estrellas. -respondió el moreno, en un tono que el dorniense no pudo distinguir si era irónico o no.

-La terraza es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, ¿porque vienes justo adonde estoy yo?

El acolito sonrío antes de responder.

-Bueno, me habéis pillado mi señor. Quizás si quería hablar con vos.

Edric se tensó frente a sus palabras, acercando casi instintivamente su mano a la daga. Al notarlo, el desconocido levantó nuevamente las manos.

-Deja la daga ahí, ya te dije que estoy desarmado y que solo quiero hablar.

\- ¿Hablar de qué?

-De estrellas.

\- ¡Deja de hablar en acertijos!

-Pero si de verdad quiero hablar de estrellas. ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? -respondió el misterioso acolito, sonriendo nuevamente.

-¿Acaso la Ciudadela los hace perder la razón? ¡Uno no se acerca a un desconocido a hablarle de estrellas!

-¿De verdad? -replicó el acolito, arqueando una ceja. -Entonces creo que no has tenido mucho éxito con las mujeres. Es extraño, considerando que Rosey no paró de mirarte hasta que saliste de la taberna. Uno de mis amigos casi quería salir a desafiarte a duelo por eso.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme sobre las estrellas? -preguntó el dorniense, perdiendo la paciencia.

-En realidad es una pregunta. ¿Son muy diferentes a las del Norte? -murmuró el desconocido, casi inocentemente.

Edric levantó la daga nuevamente.

-Lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

-Mis amigos me llaman Esfinge, porque tal como hice contigo suelo hablarles en acertijos. -respondió el acolito, ahora indiferente al arma del dorniense. -La verdad es algo mucho más sencillo. Soy un amigo.

-¿Un amigo? -preguntó el Dayne, sin creerle por un instante. -¿Qué clase de amigo habla en acertijos?

-Uno que no quiere revelar su identidad, al menos por ahora. -respondió el Esfinge, serio. -Pero bueno, si te desespera tanto no tener un nombre con el cual nombrarme, puedes decirme Alleras.

-Alleras. -murmuró Edric, evaluando tal mote. -Ese es un nombre dorniense.

-Mi padre es dorniense, aunque sea difícil creerlo. Heredé la apariencia de mi madre, nacida en las Islas del Verano.

-No lo dudo. -respondió, sin bajar la espada. -Y bueno Alleras, ¿qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

-Quería ver al Señor de Campoestrella de más cerca. -replicó el acolito -No todos los días se ve a un Dayne… aunque bueno, ahora he visto a dos.

Las palabras del moreno cayeron como un baile de agua fría sobre Edric.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A que otro Dayne viste?

-A tu primo.

\- ¿Estrellaoscura? -preguntó tontamente. Insistió tras la respuesta afirmativa del acolito. - ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Hace menos de una semana, en los muelles de la ciudad. -respondió Alleras, serio. -Estaba buscando pasaje a Dorne, al igual que tú y el resto de tus compañeros.

"Una semana, a estas alturas ya podría estar en Campoestrella mientras yo sigo en Antigua" pensó con pánico. El Esfinge pareció notar su incomodidad, porque al seguir hablando lo hizo con más cautela.

-Sus compañeros no eran tan decentes como los tuyos, así que les costó mucho encontrar a algún barco que accediera a llevarlos. Estoy casi seguro que fue el capitán de una coca vieja y pesada quien finalmente aceptó, aunque tendría que hablarlo con mis amigos en los muelles para confirmarlo. Lo bueno es que si tu barco parte mañana y los vientos le son favorables quizás lleguen al mismo destino sin mucho tiempo de diferencia.

El fantasma de Alto Corazón le había dicho que si partía esa misma noche lograría salvar a Allyria de Estrellaoscura. Había cumplido con esa demanda, aunque hubiese causado que Robb pensara que lo había traicionado. Ahora solo podía rezar porque tal sacrificio no hubiera sido en vano.

Porque si lo había sido, no sabía que tendría que hacer.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? ¿De qué realmente era mi primo? -preguntó, rogando por que el acólito pudiera haberse equivocado.

-Lo estoy. Cuando era más joven viví en Lanza del Sol y tuve la ocasión de ver al galante Ser Gerold en una visita a la ciudad. Es alguien de quién es difícil olvidarse.

"No sabes cuánto" pensó, recordando la sonrisa cruel del Dayne de Ermita Alta. Si no lograba llegar a Campoestrella antes que él…

-Agradezco lo que me has dicho Alleras, de verdad que lo hago… pero la verdad tampoco creo que lo has hecho por mero altruismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no se puede realizar una buena acción sin levantar sospechas? -replicó Alleras, riéndose por un instante. Sin embargo, puso una cara seria al continuar. Tal como Edric esperaba que hiciera.

-La guerra te ha endurecido.

-No podemos ser niños toda la vida.

-No, no podemos. -respondió, con una expresión concentrada. Suspiró antes de seguir. -Pero eso tampoco significa que debemos convertirnos en personas amargas.

Edric le había dicho algo parecido a Robb aquella noche en Alto Corazón. Pero bueno, siempre era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí, Esfinge? -preguntó, tratando de no pensar en los Stark.

-Un favor. -admitió el acólito, incómodo por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-Uno pequeño. -respondió Alleras. -Necesito que le entregues un mensaje a mi padre.

\- ¿A tu padre? -preguntó Edric, incrédulo. ¿Qué te hace creer que lo conozco?

-Créeme, lo haces… y no te miento cuando digo que es bastante probable que lo veas apenas llegues a Dorne.

-Digamos que eso sucede ¿Cómo sabré que es él? -insistió el dorniense, pensando en que el padre del Esfinge sería un soldado o alguien parecido, a quien le sería casi imposible diferenciar del resto.

-Lo sabrás apenas pongas tus ojos sobre los suyos, te lo prometo. -afirmó el moreno, totalmente seguro. Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, ojos purpuras enfrentándose a los serpentinos negros. Fue Edric el que apartó la mirada primero, permitiéndose una breve sonrisa.

-De verdad te gusta hablar en acertijos, tu apodo está bien ganado. -murmuró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. -Está bien Esfinge, lo haré. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

El viento comenzó a soplar sobrenaturalmente fuertemente en ese instante, haciendo flaquear las llamas de las antorchas que iluminaban la terraza a esas horas de la noche. Si el Dayne hubiera sido alguien más cobarde se hubiera asustado, pero permaneció inflexible esperando la respuesta del acolito.

Si hubiera sabido el significado de ellas en ese instante, quizás hubiera sentido miedo de todos modos.

-Debes decirle que en la Ciudadela… las velas de cristal están ardiendo. Él sabrá lo que significa. -murmuró finalmente el acolito, que parecía casi atemorizado por lo que había dicho. - Debes jurarme por tu honor de Dayne que se lo dirás. El tiempo perdido puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en los días que vivimos.

Edric evaluó sus palabras por un instante, ya que el peligro que emanaba de ellas le era claro incluso a él, que no tenía la menor idea sobre que se referían. Una pregunta más que hacerle a Cuervo de Sangre, cuando se dignara a volver a aparecérsele.

-Lo juro por el honor de mi Casa. -respondió finalmente, levantando una mano ceremonialmente para demostrar que lo decía en serio. El acolito pareció quedar satisfecho, pero seguía igual de tenso cuando volvió a hablar.

-Una tormenta se acerca, una tan grande como las de los tiempos oscuros. En la Ciudadela los maestres más viejos están asustados. Intentan disimularlo, pero ninguno logra hacerlo completamente. -murmuró Alleras, sombrío.

-Hay una guerra destrozando al reino…

-Los maestres no estarían asustados de una guerra que todavía está lejos de igualar a la Danza o a la Conquista. No mi señor, ellos están asustados por otra guerra, una que no ha empezado… todavía.

El dorniense no dijo nada, no queriendo revelar cosas que él no debería saber. Aun así, el acolito le miró de forma extraña.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido en la Ciudadela, es que la historia de nuestro mundo ha sido marcada tanto por el hielo como por el fuego… y que ambos extremos son malos. No lo olvides.

Sin decir nada más, Alleras dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al edificio, dejando a Edric nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos.

Pero ahora ya no pensaba solo en Estrellaoscura, también lo hacía sobre monstruos de leyenda y señores dragón, sobre hielo y fuego. De verdad se aproximaban días oscuros… y él todavía no tenía a Albor. El tiempo se le estaba acabando.

El tiempo se les estaba acabando a todos.

-*-*-*-*.

-Es tiempo. –dijo Lord Beric, invitándolo a salir de su cabina para subir a la cubierta de la nave myriense. Edric asintió y siguió al Señor de Refugio Negro, ansioso por lo que vería al terminar de subir las escaleras de la nave.

"Han pasado demasiados años" pensó, con el corazón apretado.

Respiró profundamente y subió el escalón final. Había amanecido hace bastante, así que el cambio desde la oscuridad a la luz del exterior le desorientó, pero rápidamente logró acostumbrarse y dirigió su mirada el noreste, donde el Torrentino se abría para dar paso a una isla, una isla con un castillo que él conocía bien.

Y cuando pudo finalmente verla, se le cortó la respiración.

Campoestrella, sus blancas torres desafiando al cielo y a la oscuridad. Su hogar, del cual había estado separado más tiempo del que quería. Cuanto había esperado ese momento.

-Había olvidado lo impresionante que es. -murmuró, extasiado.

Lord Beric asintió. -Un castillo no tiene que ser bello, tiene que ser formidable… pero Campoestrella posee ambas cualidades.

El dorniense rio.

-Tienes razón Beric… aunque si soy sincero le recordaba un poco más grande.

-Tú eras más pequeño. -replicó el marqueño, permitiéndose una risa también.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio mientras el barco se acercaba al pequeño puerto que había en la isla, a poco más de una milla del castillo. El día estaba despejado, pero corría un viento fresco que anulaba al inclemente sol dorniense, por lo que Edric no podía pedir un clima mejor para volver a casa. Era perfecto, todas las piezas estaban en su lugar.

Pero entonces el muelle quedó a la vista de los tripulantes del barco, y todo rastro de alegría desapareció.

Aún a esa distancia podían ver que los edificios del pequeño puerto habían sido atacados y algunos incluso quemados, con huellas de un combate reciente por todas partes. No había ningún barco amarrado al muelle, como si hubieran huido… o hubieran sido hundidos.

El embarcadero estaba desierto, excepto por unos desconocidos en sus afueras que custodiaban a unos prisioneros con ropas púrpuras, obligándolos a caminar desde el muelle hacia el castillo de Campoestrella. Prisioneros a los que por sus ropas Edric podía reconocer como soldados leales a los Dayne, soldados leales a su familia.

La verdad lo golpeó tan fuerte como aquella flecha en Puerto Gaviota: habían llegado tarde.

Lord Dondarrion también los había visto, así que sin perder el tiempo había llamado a las armas al resto de sus soldados mientras él mismo corría a buscar su espada y armadura. Edric le imitó y corrió a su camarote a buscar sus cosas, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Se equipó casi inconscientemente, su mente en blanco.

Cuando subió nuevamente a la cubierta había hombres corriendo en todas direcciones, gritándose los unos a los otros mientras se repartían armas y pertrechos. Lord Beric ya estaba listo, vestido impecablemente mientras le daba instrucciones a la docena de arqueros de su compañía, entre los que se encontraban Anguy. El pelirrojo le miró preocupado por un instante, pero no dijo nada. Edric casi no lo notó.

-Ned… -comenzó Beric al verle, su rostro expresando preocupación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó, interrumpiéndole.

-Nada hasta que averigüemos quiénes son. Desembarcaremos y nos acercaremos lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Si son la Compañía Audaz, atacaremos, pero no antes. -explicó pacientemente el marqueño.

-¿Esperar? -replicó el dorniense, incrédulo. -¡Tienen prisioneros a guardias de Campoestrella, Beric! ¿Cómo puedes dudar que son enemigos?

-Sé que es difícil Ned, pero no es momento de tomar decisiones apresuradas. Es mejor esperar un poco de tiempo a tener que lamentarse de haber matado a la persona equivocada.

"Matar a los hombres de Estrellaoscura jamás va a ser algo equivocado"

-Has lo que quieras, no voy a esperar…

-Lo lamento Edric, pero no puedo dejar que hagas una estupidez. -le interrumpió el señor marqueño, haciendo una seña a dos de sus hombres para que rodearan al dorniense. Todo vestigio de preocupación había desaparecido de su cara y había sido reemplazado por determinación.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -intentando infructuosamente esquivar a los hombres de Dondarrion.

-Salvándote la vida. Más tarde me lo agradecerás. -replicó el Señor de Refugio Negro, impasible. Solo cuando sus hombres habían aferrado a Edric volvió a hablar.

-Bajarás con nosotros, pero a la primera señal de que vayas a atacar a esos hombres sin que haya una provocación antes, mis hombres harán que vuelvas al barco, ¿entendido?

-No soy un niño al que puedes dar órdenes. -respondió el dorniense, furioso mientras trataba de liberarse.

-No, pero tu tía amenazó con matarme si te pasaba algo y no voy a fallar ahora que estamos tan cerca.

-¡Estrellaoscura podría estar acorralando a Allyria ahora mismo y tú quieres que esperemos!

El semblante de Lord Beric palideció por un breve instante, pero rápidamente volvió a tornarse impasible.

-Quizás, pero aunque me sea difícil obligarte a hacerlo esto es lo mejor para todos. ¿Obedecerás o no?

Edric estuvo a punto de negarse, la furia y la ansiedad haciendo que su sangre ardiera e instándole a que tomara una espada y matara a alguien lo antes posible. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y asentir lentamente.

"No puedo quedarme arriba del barco como si fuera un niño pequeño castigado."

-Lo haré… pero si ellos nos atacan, los mataré a todos. -escupió con fría determinación.

-No esperaría menos. -masculló Lord Beric, suspirando.

Le hizo otra seña a sus hombres para que le soltaran y luego comenzó a hablar con el capitán del barco myriense, dándole las instrucciones para que se acercara al muelle sin levantar sospechas.

Pero Edric no le prestó atención, sentándose en un rincón y comenzando a afilar sus espadas mientras miraba como la costa se acercaba cada vez más. Unos minutos y ya estarían desembarcando y él volvería a pisar el suelo que lo había visto nacer.

Cuando el barco atracó, nadie los salió a recibir. El puerto estaba tan vacío como si hubiera habido una batalla que había espantado a todos. Tiempo después pudo confirmar que dicha teoría no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

-Rápido, debemos alcanzarlos antes de que vuelvan al castillo. -les dijo Lord Dondarrion a sus hombres, instándoles a perseguir lo más rápido posible a los soldados desconocidos y a sus prisioneros.

Dorne era el único lugar de Poniente donde podías encontrar un desierto, pero Campoestrella estaba en un valle de las montañas y además en medio de un río, así que el suelo estaba cubierto con hierba en vez de arena. Aquello les ayudó bastante en su persecución. Pronto lograron divisar a aquellos a los que estaban persiguiendo… y ellos pronto también les vieron a ellos.

Estaban más cerca del castillo que del puerto cuando quién dirigía a los desconocidos levantó una mano y le ordenó a sus hombres que se detuvieran, dando media vuelta y levantando sus lanzas en dirección de Edric y los soldados marqueños. Ned pudo notar como los prisioneros comenzaban a cuchichear ansiosos entre ellos, mirando totalmente sorprendidos a Lord Dondarrion y sus hombres.

\- ¡Alto! ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren? -les gritó el líder de los desconocidos cuando estuvieron a una veintena de metros. Era un hombre alto y moreno con un yelmo ligero que les impedía distinguir sus facciones.

\- ¡Te pregunto lo mismo! -le gritó Edric, desenvainando su espada pese a la mirada de advertencia que Lord Beric le dirigió. El desconocido permaneció inmutable frente a sus palabras, lo que enfureció aún más al dorniense. - ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tomar como prisioneros a soldados de Campoestrella!?

\- ¿Hombres de Campoestrella? -replicó el desconocido, casi divertido. -Bueno, estrictamente hablando si lo son… -murmuró antes de pinchar a uno de los prisioneros con su lanza. - …pero eso no quita que son unos imbéciles que deberían estar agradecidos de seguir con vida.

La acción y la arrogancia del moreno hicieron arder aún más la sangre de Edric, quién gritó y comenzó a correr en dirección del desconocido antes de que los hombres de Lord Dondarrion lograran impedírselo. Solo Anguy logró extender un brazo para tratar de detenerlo, pero el dorniense no tuvo problema en esquivarlo.

"Mientras antes lo mate antes podré detener a Estrellaoscura" pensó mientras recorría los metros que le separaban de sus enemigos, motivado más por la furia y la desesperación que por la razón.

Uno de los soldados enemigos comenzó a posicionarse para detenerle cuando su líder le negó con la cabeza y le hizo retroceder, poniéndose él mismo para recibir al joven Dayne. Ned vio que estaba vestido con ropajes naranja bajo las placas de su armadura de cobre, pero la distancia que los separaba se terminó antes que pudiera notar más detalles.

Edric lanzó un golpe descendente que el desconocido detuvo casi sin problemas con su lanza, haciéndola girar grácilmente entre sus manos para tratar de golpearle. El joven caballero logró esquivarla en el último instante, dando un salto hacia un lado para intentar atacar el costado del moreno, pero este nuevamente detuvo su espada con su lanza, antes de dar un paso atrás para separarse del Dayne.

-Detente chico, no quiero hacerte daño… si puedo evitarlo.

\- ¡No soy un chico! ¡Soy un caballero! -gritó, furioso.

-Y he matado a caballeros del triple de tu edad. -respondió el hombre moreno, con una voz tan fría como amenazante. -Baja la espada, chico. Es una orden.

\- ¿Una orden? -replicó el dorniense, casi riéndose de lo ridículo de la situación. - ¿Y qué te hace creer que debo seguir tus ordenes?

El desconocido no respondió, estudiándole por unos segundos antes de volver a moverse. Finalmente suspiró, y antes de que Edric pudiera reaccionar dejó caer su lanza, levantando las manos para quitarse el yelmo.

Edric había quedado paralizado, al principio completamente sorprendido por la acción de su enemigo… y luego por reconocer las facciones que había debajo del yelmo.

Pelo negro con unas pocas vetas de plata, rostro afilado como una lanza, cejas finas, nariz aguileña, y sus ojos…

"Son los ojos de Alleras" pensó tontamente por un instante, antes de recordar la identidad de quién era el que estaba delante suyo.

"Soy un verdadero imbécil."

-Príncipe Oberyn. -masculló mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo, maldiciéndose por su estupidez e impaciencia. -No lo entiendo, ¿Qué estáis hacien…

-No estáis en condiciones de exigir respuestas, Lord Dayne. -replicó Oberyn Nymeros Martell, hablando muchísimo más severamente que como lo había hecho antes de revelar su identidad. -Levantar un arma en contra de tu señor feudal es algo castigable con la muerte.

-No sabía que erais vos…

-Estaba a punto de decírtelo cuando comenzaste a gritarme por haber tomado prisioneros a estos traidores. Por los Siete, esperaba que Ned Stark te había educado mejor.

El Dayne se avergonzó frente a tales palabras, dándose cuenta que el Martell tenía razón. De verdad había sido un comportamiento equivocado, uno del que Lord Eddard estaría decepcionado.

Pero aún así, las palabras del príncipe todavía no explicaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Oberyn pareció entenderlo, porque suspiró y volvió a hablar en un tono un poco menos hostil.

-Por la amistad que tenía con tu padre y sus hermanos, no haré nada pese a haberme atacado. Que no se repita… o no dudaré en matarte si debo hacerlo para defenderme, ¿Entendido?

Tras el asentimiento de Ned, el príncipe le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a acercarse a los prisioneros, el Dayne caminando tras él. Lord Beric y sus soldados alcanzaron al grupo de Oberyn en ese instante, pero Edric no les prestó atención, ocupado mientras estudiaba a aquellos hombres que llevaban los colores de Campoestrella y que supuestamente eran traidores.

"El Príncipe Oberyn no bromearía con algo, así. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó aquí?"

-¡Tú! -dijo el Martell, pinchando con su lanza a uno de los prisioneros. Apuntó un dedo en dirección de Edric tras obtener la atención del cautivo. -Nuestro joven Señor de Campoestrella quiere saber que pasó en sus tierras los últimos días. ¿Serías tan amable de explicárselo?

-Vete a la mierda, maldita víbora. -respondió desafiantemente el guardia, antes de gritar de dolor por un nuevo pinchazo de la lanza del Martell.

-Si se lo dices, te prometo que sufrirás una muerte rápida. Si te niegas… -Oberyn sonrío malignamente. -… bueno, digamos que conozco algunos venenos que te harían desear nunca haber nacido. Los estoy reservando para unas victimas más rubias, pero no tengo problema alguno en ensayar contigo primero.

El prisionero palideció, pero aun así se mantuvo impasible por unos segundos antes de asentir. Oberyn le hizo un gesto a Edric para que se acercara un poco más, como si quisiera que el Dayne apreciara hasta el más mínimo gesto de la cara del guardia mientras hablaba.

-Soy Edric Dayne, Señor de Campoestrella y de estas tierras. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿Por qué vistes el blasón de mi familia y estás acusado de ser un traidor? -preguntó, en el tono de voz más solemne que pudo lograr.

-¿Te llamas el Señor de Campoestrella? -preguntó el prisionero, riéndose pese a lo precario de su situación. -Yo no veo a mi señor, solo veo a un chico más verde que la hierba del verano que apenas ha visto Dorne en su vida.

La sangre de Edric nuevamente comenzó a hervir, pero esta vez sí logró controlarse.

-Mi padre fue el Señor de Campoestrella y yo soy su único hijo. No importa que haya estado afuera estos años, por mis venas corre tanta sangre dorniense como en las de ustedes.

-Sí, no he negado que tengáis la sangre de tu padre… pero eso no es suficiente. ¿Cómo puedes llamarte dorniense si has vivido más tiempo entre norteños que con nosotros? ¿Por qué deberíamos serle fieles a alguien al que apenas hemos visto en nuestra vida? -el guardia le miró con odio en ese instante. -No niño, tú no eres mi señor. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Edric permaneció en silencio, su mirada fija en aquella desafiante que el prisionero le dirigía. Al principio sintió ganas de estrangularlo, pero extrañamente pronto comenzó a calmarse, al punto de que medio minuto después el guardia apartó la mirada de incomodidad.

-Mi tía estuvo dirigiendo Campoestrella todos estos años. En cierta forma puedo entender que no sientas lealtad por alguien a quien nunca has visto, pero no que la hayas traicionado también a ella. -dijo fríamente.

-Es una mujer. Están hechas para batallar en la cama, no para dirigir un castillo.

El puño de Edric conectó con la cara del hombre antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El guantelete le hizo volar un par de dientes, pero aun así Ned consideró seriamente la posibilidad de golpearle nuevamente antes de decidir lo contrario.

-Me acusas a mí de no ser dorniense y tú desconoces una de las creencias más importantes de nuestro pueblo. Aunque trates de justificar tus acciones, no eres más que un traidor. -escupió con rabia.

El guardia se limpió la sangre de la boca antes de responder.

-Quizás para ti y los Martell soy un traidor. Para mi señor en cambio, soy un leal que morirá defendiendo su causa.

-¿Tu señor? -preguntó Edric, una súbita sospecha en su mente.

-Si niño, mi señor, el verdadero Señor de Campoestrella. Aquél por quién abrimos las puertas del castillo y quemamos el puerto para evitar que alguien escapara.

"No"

-Estrellaoscura. -murmuró inconscientemente.

-Veo que no te has olvidado de él. Aunque bueno, es algo difícil viendo el recuerdo que te dejó en la cara. -murmuró el guardia, mirándole la cicatriz de la mejilla. -Nos dijo que te hubiera matado si no hubiera sido por ese maldito señor marqueño. Lástima, quizás entonces todo hubiera sido más sencillo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó, casi desesperándose.

-Lejos de aquí, espero. Quizás fallamos en lo más importante, pero eso no significa que hayamos fracasado completamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Pero el hombre solo sonrío, disfrutando con la desesperación de Edric.

-No te lo voy a decir, quiero que sufras por la incertidumbre lo más posible.

\- ¿No se lo vas a decir? -preguntó el príncipe Oberyn súbitamente. Tomó su lanza y la posicionó sobre el cuello del guardia. -Bueno, fue tu decisión.

La lanza bajó antes que Edric o el propio guardia pudieran hacer algo.

-Una muerte rápida, para bien o para mal soy un hombre de palabra. -dijo el Martell, moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro,

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Edric nuevamente.

-Tú tía está viva y a salvo, te diré eso por ahora para evitar que te vuelvas loco. Pero antes de hablar más debemos volver a caminar hacia el castillo. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. -Ned iba a reclamar cuando el Martell levantó las manos. -No desesperes, te diré el resto en el camino.

Fiel a su palabra, el príncipe Oberyn comenzó a relatarle lo que había sucedido mientras se acercaban a las murallas blancas de Campoestrella.

-Hace tres días arribó un barco desde Antigua, trayendo a tu primo y a medio centenar de mercenarios essosi. Tras desembarcar los malditos se escondieron entre el resto de la gente del puerto, intentando pasar desapercibidos mientras se coordinaban con los guardias del castillo que estaban dispuestos a traicionar a tu familia para ganar el favor de Estrellaoscura. Con tu tía habíamos pensado hace bastante la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera, así que teníamos a varios hombres vigilando el puerto… y me enviaron un cuervo apenas Estrellaoscura pisó esta isla.

-Pero Lanza del Sol está al otro extremo de Dorne, ¿Cómo pudisteis llegar en tan poco tiempo? -preguntó Edric.

-Es obvio, no estaba ahí. -replicó la Víbora Roja. -Veo que en el Norte siguen ignorantes frente a lo que sucede dentro de Dorne. -sonrío. -Doran debe estar satisfecho.

"Oberyn es el soldado, pero Doran es el general. Ambos son igual de peligrosos… y juntos pueden atemorizar incluso a Tywin Lannister." el comentario que Lord Beric había dicho durante el largo viaje desde el Norte acudió a la mente de Ned en ese instante.

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar dónde estabais, mi príncipe?

Oberyn lo estudió con sus ojos viperinos antes de responder.

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De tu lealtad.

Las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre Edric, pero no podía decir que no las había esperado.

-Soy leal a Dorne.

-¿De verdad? -dijo el moreno, arqueando una ceja.

-Por supuesto.

-Permíteme que lo dude, mi señor de Dayne. Aunque tengas la misma sangre de Arthur y Allem, no puedo confiar en tu palabra hasta que te conozca mejor y sepa en qué clase de hombre te convertiste. -el Martell estiró una mano para estudiar la cicatriz que Edric tenía en la mejilla, sin que este se lo impidiera. – En otras palabras, necesito averiguar si sigues siendo un dorniense… o si te convertiste en un lobo.

Ned giró su cara para alejarla de la mano del Martell.

-Lord Eddard fue casi un padre para mí y he peleado hombro a hombro junto a Robb en la guerra, pero eso no significa que he dejado de ser un Dayne.

-Eso no lo dudo, joven Dayne. Lo que dudo es que es lo que harías si mañana llegara un cuervo desde Lanza del Sol anunciando que le hemos declarado la guerra a los Stark. ¿Cumplirías con los votos de fidelidad que tu antepasado le hizo a Nymeria hace tantos siglos… o nos traicionarías por tu familia adoptiva?

Las palabras del Martell recibieron silencio como respuesta, un silencio que despejaba más dudas que las que generaba.

-Eso pensaba. -murmuró la Víbora Roja, en un tono de voz neutro. Estudió a Edric en silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar. -Llegué rápidamente porque estaba en Montenegro, castillo al que había acudido para llevarme a los soldados que los Blackmont habían reunido para el ejército que estamos amasando en el Paso del Príncipe.

\- ¿Un ejército en el Paso del Príncipe? -preguntó Ned, incrédulo. -Acaso están planeando invadir el….

-Eso te lo responderé si logras ganar mi confianza y la de mi hermano en Lanza del Sol, pero ya te dije que todavía no cuentas con ella. -interrumpió el Martell. -Por ahora te basta saber con qué estaba ahí. ¿Quieres saber el resto o no?

-Por supuesto.

-Ayer antes que amaneciera Estrellaoscura atacó, aprovechando que los guardias que estaban custodiando la puerta eran de los que decidido traicionar a tu tía. Afortunadamente, uno de los guardias leales logró verlos y dio la alarma, despertando al resto de los que no eran parte del complot. Una batalla sangrienta empezó entonces, ya que tu primo tenía dos objetivos: robar a Albor… y matar a tu tía y a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

El Martell hizo una pausa para observar su reacción, pero Edric solo se limitó a asentir para que continuara.

-Yo y tu tía ya habíamos pensando en un escenario como ese, así que tenía un plan para escapar. Funcionó… pero por poco, ya que uno de los traidores alcanzó a verla, así que tuvo que tomar una espada y matarlo con sus propias manos para lograr escapar. Pudo hacerlo, pero no salió ilesa.

-¿Qué no está ilesa? -exclamó con alarma -¿Cómo está?

-Recibió un par de cortes bastante feos. Se recuperará, pero por ahora está recluida a una cama. Aun así, deberías estar orgullosa de ella, demostró que es una verdadera dorniense descendiente de Nymeria. Dudo que en el Norte haya mujeres así.

-Algunas sí. -murmuró, pensando en Arya.

-Quizás, pero lo importante es que tu primo no pudo poner sus manos sobre Allyria y ahí fue cuando comenzó a inquietarse. Mandó a quemar el puerto para evitar que escapara por el mar, pero no sirvió de nada. Nunca se le ocurrió que tu tía estaba dentro del propio castillo, escondida en un cuarto secreto que solo ella, el maestre y yo conocíamos.

Su tía era una mujer realmente astuta, pensó con orgullo.

-Cuando cayó el anochecer Estrellaoscura partió del castillo, aunque dejó a algunos soldados para que siguieran buscando a Allyria con la instrucción de matarla si lograban encontrarla. Yo llegué está madrugada con mis hombres y tras limpiar el castillo de tales ratas fuimos al puerto y encontramos al imbécil que maté hace un rato liderando a los quedaban, así que los tomamos como prisioneros… y bueno, ahí fue cuando nos encontraste.

El rubio asintió, mirando con nuevos ojos a los traidores que caminaban lentamente hacia el castillo, al que estaban a punto de entrar. Se encargaría de ejecutarlos personalmente, era su deber como señor.

"Si le vas a quitar la vida a un hombre, tienes un deber para con él, y es mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar sus últimas palabras", las palabras de Lord Stark acudieron a su mente casi sin que se diera cuenta.

En ese instante atravesaron las puertas del castillo, pero el dorniense ya no estaba ansioso de volver a su hogar como lo estaba antes. Ahora lo estaba por algo mucho más urgente.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó, mirando en todas direcciones. Los años habían pasado, pero todavía reconocía su hogar y podía moverse dentro de él sin perderse… o por lo menos eso esperaba.

-En la torre del maestre. -respondió Oberyn, apuntando en dirección de una de las torres más cercanas. Edric partió corriendo hacia ella antes que el Martell pudiera decir algo más.

Se encontró con algunos hombres en el camino, quienes lanzaron expresiones de sorpresa al verle, pero Ned no les prestó atención. Lo único que le importaba era terminar lo antes posible de subir las escaleras.

Finalmente atravesó la puerta que había en el final… y pudo verla tras todos esos años.

Estaba dormitando en una cama improvisada, vigilada por un maestre de mediana edad que podía recordar vagamente. Su cara reflejaba la paz que solo se consigue cuando se está durmiendo cómodamente. Su cabello, tan claro como el suyo, se extendía sobre las almohadillas en las que tenía apoyada su cabeza. Pudo observar algunos vendajes sobre sus brazos y asomándose entre sus ropas, pero aparte de ello parecía estar bien.

Edric suspiró de alivio, su tía estaba a salvo. Quizás la bruja de Alto Corazón había tenido razón después de todo. El maestre se sorprendió de verlo, pero rápidamente se inclinó para saludarlo.

-Mi señor, es un honor volver a veros después de todos estos años.

-Maestre, dejemos las cortesías para después. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi tía? -preguntó ansiosamente.

Pero no fue necesario que el sanador respondiera, porque en ese instante Allyria abrió los ojos y los enfocó sobre él.

\- ¿A-Arthur? -preguntó confundida, parpadeando rápidamente para despejar su visión. Intentó incorporarse un poco, pero Ned corrió para evitarlo.

-No tía, no soy el tío Arthur, -respondió, tratando de sonreír pese a la emoción.

-No, por supuesto que no lo eres. -dijo Allyria, poniendo una mano sobre la cara de su sobrino. -Estás aquí Edric, no puedo creerlo.

Ambos Dayne se fundieron en un abrazo, aunque Ned tuvo cuidado de no apoyarse demasiado en los vendajes que su tía tenía para no causarle dolor. Aun así, la satisfacción que sintió al abrazar al último ser querido que compartía su sangre compensó con creces todas las noches de insomnio que había sufrido desde Alto Corazón. Había completado el circulo y estaba de vuelta en su hogar.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, así que ninguno de los dos habló mientras mantuvieron el abrazo.

Pero tarde o temprano, todas las cosas buenas deben terminar.

\- ¿Beric te encontró y te advirtió de Estrellaoscura? -preguntó su tía, quién tras romper el abrazo había comenzado a acariciar el pelo de Ned, como si quisiera asegurarse que de verdad estaba ahí y que no estaba soñando.

-Lord Beric no solo me advirtió, me salvó la vida. -respondió Edric, antes de comenzar a contarle lo que había sucedido en la batalla contra La Montaña y la Compañía Audaz. Aunque omitió los detalles más oscuros, Allyria igualmente quedó horrorizada.

-Siempre supe que era un monstruo que estaba dispuesto a matarnos para conseguir Campoestrella, pero unirse a una compañía mercenaria de los Lannister para hacerlo… -murmuró asqueada- Por lo menos algo bueno surgirá de ello, ahora sí que todo dorniense escupirá cuando escuche su nombre. Un Dayne aliándose con los asesinos de Elia y sus hijos, que vergüenza me da que esa escoria comparta nuestro apellido.

-Me encontré con el Príncipe Oberyn en el camino. Me contó lo que pasó los últimos días. -murmuró Ned, estudiando los vendajes de su tía. -Lamento no haber llegado antes Allyria, de verdad que lo hago.

Si era sincero esperaba que su tía dijera que no importaba, que no era su culpa, así que su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la alegría abandonó sus facciones, siendo reemplazada por tristeza.

-Tú eres quien debe perdonarme Edric, porque yo fui quién te falló. Te fallé a ti, a Allem, a Arthur y a todos los miembros de nuestra familia desde el amanecer de los tiempos. -murmuró Allyria, en un tono que era digno de un funeral.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Allyria? ¡Tú no me debías nada! -replicó Edric, entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-Era la castellana de Campoestrella, Edric, por supuesto que te debía algo. Debía proteger nuestro hogar en tu nombre. Nuestro hogar… y el legado de nuestra familia.

Ned se demoró en entender sus palabras, pero cuando lo hizo pudo comprender porque Allyria estaba tan afectada.

"No puede ser" pensó, pero por supuesto que podía. Al final el Fantasma le había prometido llegar a tiempo para salvar a su tía… pero nada más.

-Él se la llevó. -murmuró, la cicatriz de la mejilla ardiéndole nuevamente.

Allyria solo pudo asentir.

-Albor está en manos de un monstruo. Que la Madre tenga piedad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por demorarme tanto y por ser un capitulo de Dorne cuando todos (incluyéndome) esperábamos uno del Norte y/o de Robb, pero es mes de finales y de verdad que apenas he encontrado tiempo para dormir y menos para escribir :(. Haré lo posible para reanudar el ritmo que tenía antes... pero dudo que lo logre mientras siga en esta situación. Lo lamento, de verdad que lo hago.
> 
> En fin, aunque este no sea un "gran" capitulo espero que sirva como un bálsamo (y como regalo de Navidad) para la espera de mejores. Gracias a lxs que comentaron y siguieron (y a quién preguntó, a Davos y Shireen les irá "bien" en esta historia, no te preocupes) y espero publicar nuevamente mas temprano que tarde... porque el proximo capitulo será en El Norte si o sí, lugar que hace bastante quería visitar.


	18. Nieve y acero

**ARYA**

-¿Qué dice la carta? -preguntó ansiosa, observando hasta el menor movimiento en las facciones del maestre Luwin mientras el anciano sostenía el pergamino en sus manos.

Llevaban tres días de asedio y ese era el primer cuervo que había logrado evadir las flechas de los hijos del hierro, valiéndose de la noche para superar el cerco de acero que rodeaba Invernalia. La Stark contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta del anciano.

-Es de Castillo Cerwyn. -anunció finalmente.

Arya suspiró aliviada. Las noticias de la guerra en el sur hubieran sido bienvenidas en otra ocasión, pero ahora había cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse.

-¿Quién la escribe? ¿Cley?

Luwin asintió, antes de entregarle la carta para que la leyera. Se la resumió mientras lo hacía.

-Dice que reunió a los hombres de los alrededores de su castillo y rechazó a los krakens que trataron de atacarlos. Tras ello comenzó a acercarse a Invernalia con sus hombres… pero no puede levantar el asedio por la fuerza. Los Greyjoy le superan mucho en número.

Arya asintió, ya que no esperaba otra cosa. Los Cerwyn eran una Casa pequeña y con la mayoría de sus hombres en el sur con Robb era imposible que hubieran reunido a más de dos o tres centenares de hombres, incluso siendo optimista. Los krakens que rodeaban Invernalia ya eran fácilmente tres mil… y cada día llegaban más.

-Dice que tiene un plan… -murmuró, mientras terminaba de leer la carta. La dejó caer cuando lo hizo.

-Me atrevería a arriesgarme a decir que es un plan de Ser Rodrik, mi señora. -replicó el maestre, con una expresión indescifrable.

En la carta también se explicaba que Ser Rodrik había aparecido en Castillo Cerwyn hace un par de días, herido pero vivo. El caballero había logrado escapar de una emboscada que mató a casi todos sus hombres cerca de Bosquespeso, pero los Greyjoy se le habían adelantado y no había logrado llegar a Invernalia antes que ellos, teniendo que huir al castillo más cercano.

-No me importa si es un plan de Cley o de Ser Rodrik, no voy a permitir que lo hagan. -anunció, tan desesperada como impotente.

-Arya, sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo… y que es la única forma con la que tú y Rickon pueden escapar de los Greyjoy. -dijo Luwin, no sin un poco de dulzura.

-¡No podemos dejar Invernalia! ¿Qué diría mi padre si nos viera abandonar nuestro hogar en su momento de mayor necesidad? ¡Debemos defenderlo, no huir! -insistió.

-Me preguntas que es lo que diría tu padre, y te digo que no tengo la menor duda que Lord Eddard diría que tu vida y la de Rickon son mucho más valiosas que un castillo.

-No es un simple castillo, es Invernalia…

-Es Invernalia, pero aunque ahora los Greyjoy la destruyan hasta los cimientos, en un futuro puede ser reconstruida. No sucede lo mismo con tu vida o la de tu hermano mi niña. La muerte es algo definitivo.

-¡Podríamos seguir resistiendo!, ¡podríamos hacer otra cosa en vez de que tantos sacrifiquen sus vidas!.

-No mi señora, no hay otra opción. Los hombres ya han rechazado cuatro asaltos a las murallas, pero la mitad ha muerto y los Greyjoy solo siguen recibiendo más hombres. Es una batalla perdida y lo sabes tan bien como yo. -replicó el maestre sombríamente, aunque suavizó un poco su expresión al continuar. -Pero si el plan de Ser Rodrik tiene éxito, aunque Invernalia caiga los krakens no lograran ganar… y cuando llegue el momento, el Norte podrá vengarse.

Arya se mordió el labio, incapaz de seguir insistiendo. Luwin tenía razón, era la única esperanza que tenían.

-Los krakens te matarán, aunque seas un maestre.

-Quizás, pero soy un hombre viejo y si mi momento ha llegado lo recibiré dignamente. Tú y tu hermano en cambio tienen largas vidas por delante, mi niña. Quizás no sean mis hijos, pero si debo transar mi vida para salvar las de ustedes, lo haré con honor.

-Maestre Luwin. -murmuró, abrazando al anciano mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. El maestre permitió el abrazo por unos segundos, pero no se quebró como lo había hecho la Stark.

-Habrá tiempo para las lágrimas en otro momento, mi niña. Ahora hay que mucho que hacer.

Arya asintió, secándose las lágrimas. - ¿Cuántos debemos ser?

-No muchos. Los suficientes por si se encuentran con un grupo pequeño de krakens o con animales salvajes, pero no demasiados al punto de que se muevan demasiado lento.

-¿Y los ancianos, niños y enfermos de la ciudad invernal? Son mi gente, no puedo abandonarlos. -murmuró pensando en la Vieja Tata y el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad invernal.

-Deben quedarse atrás y someterse al destino que los Greyjoy decidan, no hay otra alternativa...

-No, si la hay. -replicó, tras una idea repentina. -Si no pueden huir y no pueden pelear, deben esconderse.

Luwin meditó sus palabras por un instante antes de asentir. -Invernalia es grande y con muchos escondites.

-Las criptas son gigantescas y ni siquiera Bran logró llegar a los niveles más profundos. Un ejército podría esconderse en ellas. -murmuró, antes de suspirar. -Si los dioses son buenos, los Greyjoy ni se enterarán que hay gente bajo sus pies…

-Y así podrías salvarle la vida a tu gente, incluso sin estar en Invernalia. -anunció Luwin, sonriendo. - Tú padre estaría orgullosa de ti. Pero bueno, tenemos que hablar con el resto y contarles el plan.

-Vamos por ellos. -respondió la Stark, asintiendo.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, reuniendo a todos los habitantes del castillo invernal que no se encontraban patrullando las murallas. Rickon y los Reeds, Hodor y la Vieja Tata, el Septón Chayle y Mikken… todos escucharon sus palabras con la más profunda atención y a Arya se le partió el corazón al ver como aceptaban el plan sin la menor queja, arriesgando sus vidas para salvar a los hermanos de su señor.

-Los lobos nos protegieron en cada invierno y en cada guerra, arriesgando sus vidas para salvar las nuestras. Es hora de devolverles el favor. -anunció la Vieja Tata, extrañamente solemne. El resto de los presentes asintió frente a sus palabras. -Ve sin miedo mi niña, y no mires atrás. Así más pronto que tarde podrás vengarnos.

La Stark había asentido, luchando por no quebrarse nuevamente. Rickon en cambio lloraba abiertamente, mientras que tanto los Reeds como los tres huargos observaban atentamente a Arya, esperando más instrucciones.

La norteña miró una última vez a su gente y asintió.

-No los olvidaré.

-No nos des por muertos todavía, cada norteño vale por diez Greyjoys. Quizás incluso ganemos la batalla. -replicó Mikken, dándole ánimos.

-Los Siete ayudaran a esconder a vuestra gente, mi señora. No pierdas las esperanzas de volver a vernos. -añadió el septón.

"No perderé las esperanzas, pero yo no confío en los dioses."

Además de Rickon y los Reeds, también huiría con Beth Cassel y Hodor. No hubiera soportado dejar a la hija de Ser Rodrik atrás sabiendo todo lo que su padre había hecho e iba a hacer por los Stark, y el dulce pero torpe caballerizo jamás hubiera logrado mantenerse en silencio en las criptas, arriesgando al resto de las personas que se esconderían allí. Además de ellos estarían los tres huargos y cuatro guardias, pero nadie más.

El plan de Ser Rodrik consistía en atacar justo antes del alba a los krakens con los hombres que los Cerwyn habían reunido, aprovechando la oscuridad para sembrar el mayor caos posible en las fuerzas de los Greyjoy. Al mismo tiempo, los guardias que quedaban en Invernalia saldrían por la puerta sur, atacando la retaguardia de los de los hombres de hierro e intentando atraparlos entre ellos y los Cerwyn.

Era un ataque suicida, porque solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de los Greyjoy se organizaran y arrasaran con los norteños… pero si salía bien, la confusión de los krakens abandonando sus posiciones alrededor del castillo permitiría que los jóvenes Stark lograran escapar.

Los Greyjoy habían llegado desde el Bosque de los Lobos, así que los castillos de los Glover y de los Tallhart debían haber caído y por ello tanto el noroeste como el oeste estaban vedados como posibles destinos. Por la inminente batalla, ocurría lo mismo con el sur. Arya estaba tentada de huir hacia el este, intentando alcanzar Fuerte Terror, pero el Cuchillo Blanco se interponía en su camino y no tenían los medios para cruzarlo.

Así que solo les quedaba una opción: el norte.

En un mundo ideal hubiera huido hasta el Castillo Negro y el Muro, donde Jon Nieve le hubiera recibido con un abrazo y una sonrisa… pero el mundo real era más cruel. Era imposible correr todo el camino hasta los castillos de la Guardia de la Noche. Tenían que buscar un santuario más cercano, y con el maestre Luwin habían coincidido en que la mejor opción eran los clanes de las montañas.

Fuertes, con un odio legendario hacia los Greyjoy y una lealtad inquebrantable a Invernalia, Arya estaba segura que estarían a salvo con ellos. El problema era llegar hasta allí. Aún en el mejor de los casos iba a ser difícil… pero ahora tenía algo que había perdido hasta ese momento.

Esperanza.

Y cuando llegara el momento, llegaría la venganza.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando un cuerno resonó, Ser Rodrik y los Cerwyn habían llegado. La batalla iba a comenzar.

-Adiós mi pequeña, recuerda no mirar atrás hasta que lleguen a las colinas. -se despidió Mikken, entregándole una espada envainada.

-¿Eso es…

-Si, es Aguja. La tomé de tu habitación mientras dormías y aproveché de reforjarla. -confirmó el herrero, mientras Arya desenvainaba el regalo de Jon Nieve para estudiarlo. Además de haberle reforjado la hoja, le había cambiado la empuñadura por una un poco más grande más adecuada para su mano adolescente.

-Gracias Mikken, no sabes cuánto. -murmuró sinceramente.

-Te diría que no dudes en ocuparla si tienes que hacerlo, pero eso ya lo sabes. -replicó el robusto hombre con media sonrisa. -Ruego a los dioses para que nos volvamos a ver Arya, pero si no es así… quiero que sepas que me enorgullece ver la mujer en el que te has convertido.

Sin esperar respuesta, el herrero partió corriendo hacia la puerta sur de Invernalia, donde se aglomeraban los guardias restantes y todos los hombres de la ciudad invernal que podían empuñar un arma. Eran menos de un centenar, contra los miles de hijos del hierro que habían afuera…

Pero cada norteño valía por diez krakens.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y los hombres partieron, buscando atacar por la espalda a los ya confundidos Greyjoys. Claro que Arya no pudo dedicarse a observar la batalla, ya que antes que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse ya había comenzado a correr hacia el otro extremo del castillo, donde sus compañeros de exilio le esperaban.

La Stark recorrió su hogar con un nudo en la garganta. No se encontró con nadie, ya que todos los habitantes del castillo estaban o escondidos en las criptas o luchando con los Greyjoy. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan y los hijos del hierro caían en el engaño, podrían escapar sin que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta.

Si, Ser Rodrik y los Cerwyn serían derrotados más temprano que tarde, pero cada minuto ganado era uno que le permitiría a Arya y sus compañeros a alejarse de los Greyjoy.

Un sacrificio, uno demasiado grande para el gusto de Arya. Pero no tenían otra opción.

-¿Están listos? -preguntó cuándo llegó a la puerta, estudiando al resto de los presentes.

Los Reeds estaban vestidos completamente de verde, tal como cuando habían llegado a Invernalia por primera vez. Jojen llevaba un pequeño fardo en sus espaldas y un arco, mientras que Meera trataba de acomodar su fiel tridente entre sus cosas. Rickon estaba vestido con ropajes grises y cubierto con una capa negra, ideal para las frías noches que se aproximaban. Hodor la miraba inocentemente mientras que el resto de los guardias esperaban sus instrucciones.

-Lo estamos mi señora. ¿El plan se mantiene? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Sí, apenas los Greyjoy dejen sus posiciones partiremos sobre los caballos que nos quedan. Seguiremos en ellos hasta que no puedan seguir galopando del cansancio, y cuando lo hagan, los liberaremos y seguiremos a pie. -anunció, con un tono de voz que al mismo tiempo entregaba confianza y no permitía replicas. -Si tenemos suerte cualquier kraken que nos siga seguirá las huellas de los caballos y a nosotros nos dejarán en paz.

-No nos van a dejar en paz, Arya. -anunció Jojen, sombríamente. -No será tan sencillo.

-Pero podemos rezar porque lo hagan, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. -replicó la Stark, sin ceder en lo más mínimo. Mantuvo un duelo de miradas con Jojen por unos segundos antes de apartarla para mirar al vigía que estaba sobre las murallas.

-¿Se están moviendo? -preguntó, rezándole a todos los dioses para que así fuera.

-Si mi señora, un par de minutos más y no quedará ninguno. -respondió el vigía.

-Entonces abre las puertas en un par de minutos.

"Y esperemos que nuestros caballos sean más rápidos que las flechas."

Miró Invernalia una última vez y montó el corcel que Lady Dustin le había regalado. El purasangre era manso pese a su inmenso tamaño y la recibió casi con cariño. Arya le acarició la cabeza mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasara.

Y cuando lo hizo y las puertas se abrieron, la muchacha y el caballo arrancaron como si fueran un solo ser.

-¡Rápido Nieve, más rápido! -gritó a su montura, aunque inconscientemente hizo que desacelerara un poco para evitar que Rickon y el resto de sus acompañantes quedaran muy atrás.

El viento que azotaba su cara y la oscuridad que apenas comenzaba a ceder frente a la luz del día evitaron que pudiera mirar muy lejos, pero aun así no pudo encontrar a ningún kraken cerca de ellos. El plan estaba funcionando.

Se detuvo a esperar que el resto le alcanzara en una arboleda que había a medio millar de varas de las murallas. Los primeros en llegar fueron las lobas, Dama y su propia Nymeria. Poco después aparecieron los Reeds, Hodor, Beth Cassel y Rickon con Peludo siguiéndole a pocos metros. La comitiva era cerrada por los guardias, que estaban más preocupados de observar si alguien había notado su fuga que de mirar hacia adelante. Solo cuando sus caballos se detuvieron asustados por los huargos se fijaron en ella.

-Pudimos salir, mi señora. ¿Qué haremos ahora? -preguntó uno.

-Seguir, y no mirar atrás. -replicó la Stark, disponiéndose a reanudar el camino.

-Hodor. -añadió Hodor, al que habían tenido que amarrar a su caballo por su seguridad. El noble gigante era un ser muy noble, pero se asustaba con facilidad y Arya dudaba que hubiera recorrido más de una docena de metros sin que cayera de su caballo.

-Hodor. -confirmó la muchacha, permitiéndose un atisbo de sonrisa. Observó a sus compañeros una vez más, todos le miraban con la más absoluta confianza. No les fallaría.

-Vamo…

-Arya, los lobos. -le interrumpió Meera, señalando a los huargos.

Nymeria y Dama tenían el lomo erizado mientras gruñían observando el interior de la arboleda. Peludo hacía lo mismo, pero sin separarse de Rickon. Arya desenvainó a Aguja y trató de encontrar con la mirada aquello que había causado la repentina agitación en las lobas, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

-Debe haber sido un animal, no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos. -ordenó, pese a la incomodidad de la Reed.

Partieron antes que pudieran notar a la mujer que los observaba desde entre los arbustos, esforzándose por permanecer en silencio y no alertar a los norteños.

Finalmente no lo hizo, pero eso no impidió que viera hacia donde huían.

. -*-*-*-*.

Gracias al viento, la presa olió a los lobos mucho antes de verlos. Huyó a toda velocidad para tratar de salvar su vida, pero al final fue algo inútil. Los tres huargos recorrieron la distancia que los separaba casi como si fuera un juego.

Quizás si hubiera sido solo un lobo el que lo estaba cazando el joven ciervo podría habérsele enfrentado, tal como otro miembro de su especie había hecho con la madre de Nymeria, incluso matándole. Pero que un solo ciervo venciera a tres huargos adultos era algo imposible, así que el noble animal siguió corriendo hasta que Peludo le derribó en plena carrera y atrapó su cuello entre sus dientes, matándole tras pocos segundos.

No había sensación más gloriosa que correr a toda velocidad por la estepa mientras el viento azotaba tu cara, tanto la loba como la muchacha coincidían en ello… pero ahora no lo hacían por el simple gusto de disfrutar, lo hacían para sobrevivir.

La loba no necesitaba observar a su compañera para saber que estaba preocupada, podía sentirlo. El lazo que las unía iba en ambas direcciones, así que mientras Arya podía sentir la adrenalina y euforia que recorría el cuerpo de Nymeria cuando cazaba, la loba podía sentir la ansiedad y preocupación que no abandonaban nunca a la joven Stark desde hace tantas semanas.

Le hubiera encantado poder tranquilizarla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No mientras las tierras de su manada siguieran infestadas con hombres con armas de acero y escudos de madera que olían a mar y pescado. Algún día los cazarían a todos, pero ahora ellos eran los cazados y debían seguir huyendo si querían seguir con vida.

Pero bueno, aunque no pudiera ayudar a la muchacha matando a sus enemigos, si podía hacerlo de otra forma.

Justo cuando su hermano negro iba a arrancar el primer bocado del ciervo, Nymeria se le acercó enseñándole los dientes y erizando el lomo. Su hermano le respondió con el mismo gesto, su hocico manchado con la sangre de su presa, pero Nymeria no cedió. Su muchacha estaba preocupada por conseguir comida para el resto de sus compañeros y si el ciervo era bien repartido podría alimentarles por varios días.

Su hermano oscuro era el más terco y feroz de la camada, así que se mantuvo impasible hasta que su tercera hermana -la dulce, quién lloraba todas las noches por haber sido separada de su compañera- se unió a Nymeria en su misión. Incluso entonces Peludo siguió sin ceder, pero cuando finalmente recordó a su propio compañero, comenzó a alejarse de la presa.

Satisfecha, la loba aulló… y en otra parte del bosque la muchacha despertó.

. -*-*-*-*.

Despedirse de Nieve fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Pese al poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, el noble animal definitivamente se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

-Necesito que te vayas. Si alguien nos está siguiendo seguirá tus huellas y no las nuestras. -trató de explicarle, acariciándole el cuello.

Pero el caballo no era Nymeria, así que dudaba que le hubiera entendido. Aun así partió junto al resto de las monturas, separándose de los humanos en el largo camino hacia las colinas.

Quizás algún día podría encontrarlo nuevamente, pero por ahora sobrevivir era lo más importante.

El ciervo que los huargos habían cazado les dio carne suficiente para varios días. Inicialmente los guardias no le habían querido creer cuando los dirigió hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo, pero tras encontrarlo todas sus preguntas desaparecieron. Suponía que los más crédulos lo consideraban un regalo de los dioses y los más escépticos una mera casualidad… aunque la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero los Reed en cambio si se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. O por lo menos Jojen, quién no había dejado de mirarla con extrañeza ni siquiera mientras el grupo de norteños compartía la comida frente a una pequeña fogata que se habían permitido encender. Sus guardias habían protestado, diciendo que alguien podría ver las llamas o el humo, pero Arya les había asegurado que no había ningún kraken cerca.

Y si los había, los huargos se encargarían de mantenerlos alejados.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó desafiantemente cuando ya no pudo seguir soportando la mirada de los extraños ojos del lacustre.

-El regalo en ti es más fuerte de lo que había pensado. -respondió el lacustre, en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella y Meera pudieran escucharle.

-¿El regalo?

-Sabes de lo que hablo Arya, no intentes negarlo. -respondió su amigo, sin la menor hostilidad. La Stark no hizo ningún gesto, pero quedó claro que su silencio era una afirmación.

-¿Quién más tiene este… regalo? -preguntó, algo incomoda. ¿Acaso era una cambiapieles como los de las historias de la Vieja Tata?

-Más de los que crees, sobre todo en aquellos por cuyas venas sigue corriendo la sangre de los antiguos hombres. Como tu propia familia, obviamente.

-¿Me dices que va con la sangre? Entonces… ¿mis hermanos también lo tienen? -eso explicaría muchas cosas, como el por qué justamente Peludo era el más salvaje de los lobos al igual que Rickon lo era entre los Stark.

-No puedo asegurarlo hasta que los vea… pero sí, es muy probable. -respondió el lacustre, concentrado por un instante. -De hecho eso explicaría porque encontraron a los cachorros de huargo. Fueron un regalo de los dioses. Quiero que recuerdes una cosa, Arya. Las coincidencias no existen en los tiempos que vivimos.

"Son bastante oscuros los tiempos que vivimos"

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas Jojen? No eres mayor que Sansa… y sabes más cosas que el maestre Luwin.

"O que cualquier maestre en realidad."

-Los dioses también me dieron un regalo, amiga mía. Aunque me atrevería a decir que no uno tan benigno como el tuyo. -respondió el Reed, con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué regalo te dieron los dioses?

-Jojen… -advirtió repentinamente Meera, mirando con precaución a su hermano.

-Está bien Meera, Arya es nuestra amiga y no se interpondrá en nuestra misión.

-¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que el Lobo Alado es su…

-No lo hará Meera, cuando llegue el momento ella nos ayudará. Confía en mí.

Ambos Reed se miraron por unos segundos, pero ni siquiera Meera era capaz de mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de su hermano por demasiado tiempo. Suspiró y permitió que continuara.

-Cuando era un niño, tuve una fiebre. -comenzó a explicar el lacustre, algo incómodo. -Mis manos se hincharon tanto que casi parecían globos. Estuve a punto de morir… y de hecho creo que todos en Aguasgrises esperaban que lo hiciera.

El silencio de Meera pareció confirmar tales palabras, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara aún más sombrío.

-Pero mientras estaba inconsciente divagando entre la vida y la muerte, un mensajero de los dioses me visitó… y me otorgó el don. -explicó Jojen, absolutamente serio.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese don?

-Los sueños verdes, mi señora. ¿Sabes lo que son?

Arya frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar, definitivamente había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-La Vieja Tata una vez los mencionó. ¿Son sueños proféticos?

-De cierta forma sí. No puedo ver el futuro exacto como podría hacerlo un verdevidente o los Hijos del Bosque, pero tengo sueños que me muestran lo que sucederá, aunque solo con metáforas y símbolos. El tener que interpretarlos es mi tarea... -el lacustre sonrío tristemente nuevamente. – …pero creo que me he convertido un experto en ello.

Las palabras de su amigo le impactaron bastante. Aunque por un instante pensó en lo tentador que sonaba el poder saber el futuro, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tal habilidad era algo que otorgaba tanto dolor como satisfacción.

Solo bastaba pensar en la propia guerra. Si, ella sufría por la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que iba a pasar con sus seres queridos o con ella misma, pero siempre podía aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo sucedería de la mejor forma posible para poder soportarla.

Pero si le arrebataran esa esperanza, y supiera que alguien querido moriría y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

-Un don así me parece más una maldición que un regalo. -murmuró, incómoda. -¿De que nos sirve saber el futuro si no podemos cambiarlo?

-No eres la única que piensa así. -admitió Jojen, también incómodo -Pero bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar tener los sueños. Lo único que me queda es tratar de aprovechar tal don por el bien de todos. Es la misión que me han otorgado los dioses.

-Entonces creo que eres alguien más valiente que yo.

-Gracias por el cumplido Arya, pero la verdad es que no lo creo. -la miró concentradamente. -Estás destinada a grandes cosas, amiga mía. Llegará el día en que tu nombre será tan recordado como el de la propia Nymeria.

Arya negó con un gesto de su cabeza… aunque no podía negar que una parte de ella estaba complacida con tales palabras.

-No me interesa ser recordada, lo que realmente me importa es que ganemos la guerra y que todos puedan volver a casa.

Jojen no respondió inmediatamente, intercambiando una mirada con su hermana antes de hacerlo. Ambos Reed se veían incomodos, pero finalmente Meera asintió, como si estuviera autorizando a su hermano a hablar.

-Tengo un secreto que confesarte. ¿Me prometes que me perdonarás por no habértelo dicho antes… o por el propio secreto en sí?

Arya no procesó inmediatamente las palabras del lacustre.

\- ¿Un secreto? -preguntó confundida. - ¿Por qué habrían guardado un secreto? ¡Somos amigos!

\- No estábamos seguros de que hacer, cuando llegamos a Invernalia las cosas deberían haber sido distintas. No… no esto. -murmuró Meera, avergonzada e insegura.

-Todavía ocurrirá Meera, simplemente tendremos que recorrer un camino distinto al que pensaba. -aseguró Jojen a su hermana.

\- ¿De qué demonios están hablando? -explotó la Stark.

\- Debes prometer perdonarnos si quieres saberlo, mi señora. -replicó el lacustre, mirándola nuevamente con esos ojos tan extrañamente profundos. - ¿Lo harás?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo haré… pero por los siete infiernos, hablen de una vez.

Jojen suspiró antes de responder, aumentando aún más la impaciencia de Arya.

-No viajamos todo el camino desde el Cuello solo para renovar los votos de lealtad de nuestra familia. Lo hicimos porque… porque tuve un sueño verde que me ordenó hacerlo.

-Mira a mi hermano, Arya. Míralo y sé sincera al responder. ¿Te parece una persona fuerte? -añadió repentinamente Meera, con una expresión seria que era totalmente extraña en su persona.

-No, no lo es. -admitió, quizás en otra ocasión hubiera dado una respuesta un poco más cortés, pero la lacustre le había pedido sinceridad y eso es lo que iba a darle.

-Entonces, ¿por qué crees que mi padre lo envió a Invernalia, cuando podría haber acudido él mismo o incluso haberme enviado solamente a mí?

Arya había escuchado algunas historias de Howland Reed cuando era una niña, sobre todo de boca de su padre. Era su mejor amigo y el único de todos los amigos cercanos de su padre en sobrevivir a la Rebelión, acompañándole desde el Torneo de Harrenhal hasta el propio final de la guerra.

Pero además de eso y del propio cuento que los Reed le habían contado, la verdad es que no le conocía casi en nada. De hecho no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que su padre hubiera recibido un cuervo desde Aguasgrises.

-No conozco lo suficiente a tu padre como para saberlo. -respondió sinceramente.

-Aunque lo hicieras, seguirías sin entenderlo. Esto es algo que está más allá de él. -dijo Jojen, nuevamente solemne. -Por eso te dije que tenías bastante razón cuando dijiste que los sueños verdes son tanto un regalo como una maldición. Tuve que dejar mi hogar porque uno de ellos me obligó a hacerlo. Casi suena como algo estúpido, ¿no lo crees? -siguió hablando tras el asentimiento de la muchacha. -Pero aunque suene así su verdad sigue siendo innegable. Estaba destinado a venir a Invernalia… y mi misión recién está empezando.

-¿Y cuál es esa misión? -preguntó, confundida.

-Ayudar al Lobo Alado. Dirigirlo, enseñarle, y protegerlo hasta dejarlo en manos de su verdadero maestro. Esa es mi misión.

-Sigo sin entender nada, Jojen. ¿Quién es el Lobo Alado? ¿Por qué debes protegerlo?

-Porque es nuestra única esperanza contra la oscuridad. -replicó el lacustre, sombríamente. -La guerra en el sur y la contra los Greyjoy es algo sin mayor importancia comparado con lo que ocurrirá pronto. Los vientos fríos están soplando… y cada vez se acercan más al sur.

-El invierno se acerca. -respondió Arya, casi automáticamente.

-Sí, el invierno se acerca, ¿pero sabes lo que ello realmente significa? -Jojen continuó sin esperar respuesta, determinación en sus ojos. - Significa frío, significa oscuridad, significa muerte. Y este será un invierno como el que no se ha visto en ocho mil años. Este será el invierno donde los muertos volverán a recorrer la tierra de los vivos.

Una oportuna brisa helada comenzó a soplar tras las palabras del Reed, haciendo que Arya deseara que la pequeña fogata con la que habían asado la carne hubiera sido más grande. Frío, oscuridad, muerte; como buena norteña había estado toda su vida preparándose para el invierno, pero al parecer no iba a ser suficiente.

La verdad no sabía que pensar sobre las palabras del lacustre. Normalmente se hubiera enfurecido, pensando que quería tomarle el pelo, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía imaginarse a Jojen haciendo tal cosa. El pequeño Reed era alguien que hablaba poco y que cuando lo hacía no era para bromear.

Quizás le creería, pero todavía había una cosa sobre la que todavía no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Supongamos que te creo y que todo lo que dices es cierto. Aun así, hay algo que todavía no me has respondido.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Jojen, aunque parecía que ya lo sabía.

-¿Quién es el Lobo Alado? -le preguntó, ocupando la expresión más seria que pudo lograr.

Tenía la esperanza de que le dijera que era alguien que no conocía, que fuera un norteño sin relación con su familia… pero sabía que eso era solo un sueño. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, esas largas conversaciones con Meera en la que la lacustre le pedía que le hablara de su familia, pero especialmente sobre uno de sus hermanos…

Y Jojen se había dado cuenta de que lo sabía.

-Solo te pido que recuerdes que prometiste perdonarnos.

"Trataré" pensó, mientras el lacustre suspiraba antes de anunciar la verdad.

-Si Arya, el Lobo Alado es Bran…. y él es nuestra última esperanza."

. -*-*-*-*.

-Son recientes, mi señora. No tienen más de un día. -dijo uno de los guardias, el más viejo y curtido que respondía al nombre de Will. El hombre estaba inclinado sobre las huellas que destacaban sobre la nieve.

"No tienen más de doce horas." pensó, recordando como Nymeria y sus hermanos habían estado siguiendo al grupo de jinetes la madrugada anterior. Habían sido una docena, con armaduras, hachas y escudos que hubieran repelido cualquier ataque de los huargos. "Estábamos tan cerca, a no más de tres o cuatro días…"

Las huellas de los jinetes estaban en la región que justamente se extendía entre su posición actual y su destino, una zona de pocos árboles donde el bosque y las colinas se peleaban. Los hombres de hierro debían haber adivinado sus intenciones y se habían movido para evitarlo.

-No seguiremos avanzando por aquí, daremos un rodeo hacia el este antes de continuar. Avanzaremos solo de día, de noche habrá que esconderse y doblar las guardias. Nada de fogatas ni de separarse, ellos están más cerca de lo que creíamos. -ordenó, intentando ocultar su inseguridad.

-Pero mi señora, no podemos permitirnos hacer eso. Aún con la carne del venado solo tenemos la comida suficiente como para alcanzar las colinas por el camino más corto, y con un rodeo así nos podríamos retardar una semana o más.

-Disminuiremos las raciones y nos apretaremos los cinturones. Tendremos que hacerlo, lo queramos o no. -replicó la Stark, inflexible. -Si tenemos suerte podremos cazar o recolectar algo más en el camino. Si no…

No fue necesario que lo dijera.

"Ojalá Nymeria pueda ayudarnos nuevamente, pero aunque no lo haga no tenemos otra opción. No si queremos evitar que nos capturen."

El guardia no parecía muy convencido, pero aun así siguió sus órdenes. Debía de haber llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, admitiendo que no tenían otra alternativa que esa.

Los días siguientes no nevó, pero no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por ello. Por una parte el frío de una nevada nocturna podría haberles matado, pero si es que nevaba sus huellas quedarían cubiertas con la blanca sustancia, haciendo casi imposible que quien los estuviera persiguiendo pudiera encontrarlos.

Y como no había mucho más que hacer además de caminar y ocultarse, con cada día que pasaba Arya no podía dejar de pensar sobre que era peor, si la muerte… o la captura.

"Los Greyjoy buscan vengar a Theon, eso está claro. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué decidieron atacarnos a nosotros en vez de a los Lannister. ¿Rencor por haberlo tomado como rehén? Esa fue una decisión del Rey Robert, no de nosotros. ¿Venganza por lo que lo que los norteños hicieron en las Islas durante la guerra? ¡Pero si Lord Tywin hizo mucho más!" pensó disgustada, tratando en vano de intentar entender la decisión de Lord Balon.

Los sueños de lobo continuaron, pero ni Nymeria ni sus hermanos pudieron encontrar alguna presa decente como aquel venado que habían cazado los primeros días de la huida. No era que las presas escasearan, si no que los lobos ya no se alejaban tanto de los norteños, como si supieran que su olor alejaría a las monturas de cualquier jinete que los estuviera siguiendo.

Y no había duda alguna de que los estaban persiguiendo. Nymeria vio por lo menos a tres grupos diferentes de ellos, hombres que olían a pescado y que se aferraban desesperados a sus caballos como un norteño lo haría al mástil de un barco en medio de una tormenta. Los hombres de hierro eran los amos de los mares sobre sus barcoluengos, pero en tierra y sobre caballos eran casi tan torpes como una leva de campesinos.

Si Arya tuviera a una veintena de norteños les presentaría batalla y no dudaba que los mataría a todos. El problema es que solo tenía a cuatro guardias a pie, a un caballerizo gigante pero simple, una niña menor que ella, a su hermano más pequeño… y a los Reed.

No podía decir que estaba realmente enojada con ellos, pero si estaba algo ofendida porque no le hubieran dicho antes la verdad, y también porque no podía sentirse cómoda con la idea de que Bran fuera realmente aquella figura de la que Jojen tanto hablaba. Por los dioses, ¡Era su hermano pequeño, al que una vez lanzó a una de las fuentes del Bosque de Dioses para hacerle una broma! ¿Cómo iba a ser quién salvara al mundo? Le hubiera sido más fácil creer que Jon Nieve era el hijo de una reina antes que eso…

Además el pensar en Bran también le hacía pensar en el resto del sur. En sus hermanos, su madre e incluso en Edric. ¿Qué noticias les llegarían a ellos sobre lo que había sucedido en el Invernalia? Obviamente no habían enviado ningún cuervo al sur con sus planes, y si los hombres de hierro realmente habían logrado tomar el castillo norteño, ¿creerían que ella y Rickon habían muerto o que habían sido capturados? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Robb a ello?

Solo podía esperar que su hermano tomará la decisión acertada, aunque ni ella misma supiera cual era.

Los días pasaron y afortunadamente recorrieron bastante distancia, permitiendo que terminaran con su rodeo hacia el este y volvieran a dirigirse hacia el norte, pero también causando que sus provisiones estuvieran a punto de acabarse incluso tras haberlas racionado. Eso provocaba que estuviera especialmente preocupada, aunque esa mañana en específico lo estaba por eso… y por otra cosa que no lograba identificar.

"Debe ser Nymeria, ella es la que está nerviosa.", y si su loba estaba nerviosa…

Trató de no pensar en ello mientras ayudaba a Meera a pescar en un arroyo que recorría el bosque. La verdad es que llamarle arroyo era algo generoso y el decir que sus diminutos peces realmente saciaban el hambre era derechamente mentir, pero aun así eran peor que nada. Sobre todo ahora que estaban tan cerca de estar a salvo.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que nos falta? -preguntó la lacustre, casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Su amiga estaba aún más delgada que lo normal, ya que durante los últimos días había estado dando parte de sus raciones a Jojen, comiendo solo lo indispensable para no desfallecer. Aún así, eso no significaba que hubiera disminuido ni su determinación ni su habilidad, prueba de ello era la fría precisión con la que empalaba los peces que tenían la mala suerte de pasar por el arroyo en ese momento.

-Dos días, quizás tres. -respondió la Stark, sin mirarla. Estaba un poco decepcionada con su habilidad como pescadora, sabía que Meera era mejor que ella, pero nunca pensó que tanto como para apenas llevar solo dos peces mientras la lacustre llevaba trece.

-Espero que no sea más que eso Arya, el viento está cambiando… y creo que se aproxima una tormenta. Yo y tú podemos resistir la intemperie sin mayores problemas, pero Rickon y Jojen…

-Llegaremos antes de eso, confía en mí.

Ella -o más bien Nymeria, porque la muchacha no sabía casi nada sobre predecir el clima- también se había dado cuenta de ello. Si bien había nevado al principio de su huida, había sido una nevada ligera, incluso bienvenida. La que la loba presentía que llegaría en los próximos días era una grande, quizás incluso mortal. Y todo norteño sabe que cuando la nieve cae es mejor tener un techo bajo el cual esconderse.

Las jóvenes terminaron de pescar y volvieron al campamento, si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma al lugar donde habían pasado la noche. Todavía era bastante temprano, así que dos de los guardias todavía estaban durmiendo mientras el otro par actuaban como vigías a varios centenares de metros del campamento. Tenían cuernos, pero si los hacían sonar no era solo para alertarles de algún enemigo… si no para atraer a esos enemigos hacia ellos mismos y no hacia el campamento.

Rickon estaba dormitando junto a Beth Cassel, mientras Hodor los vigilaba sin estar completamente dormido ni completamente despierto. Jojen en cambio estaba con una expresión de alerta mientras las muchachas se aproximaban, casi como si las hubiera estado esperando.

Conociendo al lacustre, era casi seguro que era eso lo que había estado haciendo.

-Buenos días hermano, ¿dormiste sin problemas? -preguntó Meera inocentemente, aunque estaba claro el doble sentido de sus palabras.

"¿Algún otro sueño profético que quieras contarnos?"

-No soñé nada nuevo si a eso te refieres. -respondió Jojen, algo inseguro. Miró a Arya antes de continuar y solo entonces la norteña pudo darse cuenta de que realmente estaba agitado. -Pase una buena noche, aunque…

\- ¿Aunque qué? -preguntó la Stark, tensándose.

\- ¿No sientes algo… extraño? ¿Cómo un presentimiento o algo así? -preguntó el lacustre, cuyas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

-Sí. -respondió, notando como ambos lacustres se tensaban tras escucharle.

-¿Qué sientes? ¿Acaso viste algo durante la noche? -preguntó Meera, mirando sucesivamente a la Stark y a las profundidades del bosque. Arya negó con la cabeza.

-Dormí bien Meera, y tampoco soñé nada extraño. -respondió, intentando concentrarse. En ese momento comenzó a sentirse aún más rara, al punto de que casi estaba a punto de desmayarse. -Pero me he sentido algo nerviosa desde que desperté, como si… como sí…

Parpadeó… y entonces lo supo.

-¿Cómo que?

-Como si fueran los últimos momentos de calma antes de la tormenta.

Un cuerno sonó a la distancia, señal de que uno de los vigías había visto algo. El sonido paralizó a los jóvenes, los que solo se miraban paralizados, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El resto de sus acompañantes despertaron por la alarma.

-¿Arya, que fue eso? -preguntó Rickon, aún medio dormido.

-Mi señora… -añadió uno de los guardias, al que reconoció como Will.

La Stark no respondió, porque su mente ya no estaba en su cuerpo. Estaba en uno que era mucho más grande y fuerte, y que corría a toda velocidad junto a sus otros hermanos huyendo de una veintena de jinetes que se habían separado del grupo al que habían estado siguiendo la noche anterior.

Ahora la mayoría de los krakens estaba persiguiendo a los huargos, pero el resto…

Parpadeó nuevamente y había vuelto a su cuerpo, todos los miembros de su pequeña manada humana mirándole con diferentes grados de preocupación.

-Nos encontraron, casi están aquí… y esta vez no podremos escapar de ellos. -anunció, con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir.

Le gustaría haber dicho otra cosa, pero no era el momento para mentiras. Gracias a Nymeria ahora sabía que los Greyjoy habían encontrado su rastro y que pese a los esfuerzos de los huargos no habían logrado alejarlos de él. Sus vigías los habían visto y habían hecho sonar sus cuernos para atraerlos hacia ellos, pero ni eso les daría mucho tiempo.

La verdad era tan cruel como innegable, habían intentado huir… y no lo habían logrado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Meera, un poco asustada. En realidad todos lo estaban, Rickon y Beth casi estaban llorando e inclusive Jojen parecía inseguro.

Quizás otras personas pensarían en rendirse y pedir clemencia, sacrificando su honor a cambio de una posible seguridad. Pero los Stark eran de un temple más fuerte, y salvo frente al Conquistador nunca se habían rendido ante nadie.

Arya no respondió, caminando hacia su hermano antes de ello. Cuando llegó junto a él lo abrazó, intentando tranquilizarlo. Tras lograrlo dio media vuelta y desenvainó a Aguja, sosteniéndola y apreciando el trabajo de Mikken para darse confianza.

-Si no podemos huir, solo nos queda otro camino. Pelearemos.

"Y esperemos que de verdad cada norteño valga por diez Greyjoy, incluso una tan flaca como yo." pensó, con resignación.

. -*-*-*-*.

**BRAN**

Atacaron de noche, a la hora del lobo.

Los pocos centinelas que había a esa hora murieron antes de dar la alarma, víctimas de los arqueros de los pantanos que les habían estado espiando por días. Su muerte permitió que el ejército norteño irrumpiera en dos de las tres torres de Foso Cailin antes de que sus defensores se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados y pudieran organizar una defensa decente.

La fortaleza del Cuello era la puerta al Norte, capaz de detener todos los ejércitos que trataran de invadirlo desde el sur. Su eficacia había sido tal que los ándalos no habían podido tomarla en toda su historia, permitiendo que el reino norteño mantuviera su identidad como tierra de los Primeros Hombres aun cuando el resto del continente hubiera caído bajo la influencia de los invasores y su Fe de los Siete.

Con el ejército norteño en las Tierras de los Ríos, debían tomar el Foso si querían poder expulsar a los Greyjoy de su hogar, pero sabían que desde el sur era infranqueable… así que la atacaron desde el norte.

Al principio, Robb había tenido la idea de que se reunieran con los lacustres y que estos les enseñaran senderos secretos por los cuales se pudiera atravesar los pantanos evitando la fortaleza… pero al final no fue necesario.

Docenas de cuervos habían volado antes de alcanzar un acuerdo, pero cuando lo hicieron, todos habían ganado. Salvo los Greyjoy, obviamente. Y quizás tampoco los Lannister.

La hija de Stannis Baratheon había ganado protección y Robb había ganado una flota con la que Domeric y su ejército pudieron desplazarse desde las Tierras de los Ríos hasta Puerto Blanco sin tener que pasar por el Foso. Un buen intercambio a ojos de Bran, aunque claro, él no era el que iba a tener que casarse para cementar esa alianza… salvo que Rickon hubiera muerto, pero no quería pensar en eso.

Porque si a Arya o a Rickon les hubiera pasado algo él lo sabría, ¿cierto?

-¡Arqueros! ¡Cúbranse! -gritó un soldado, haciendo que el Stark volviera a la realidad, cubriéndose con un escudo justo antes que una flecha le cayera desde el cielo.

Habían logrado entrar en dos de las torres –la de los Niños y la del Borracho- antes de que sonara la alarma, pero en la tercera -la de la Entrada, la mayor de todas- los hombres de hierro pudieron darse cuenta a tiempo del ataque y lograron bloquear su puerta, evitando que los norteños pudieran irrumpir en ella.

Los krakens estaban lanzándoles de todo desde las ventanas de esa torre. En ese instante un ariete intentó acercarse para echar abajo su puerta, pero Bran pudo observar con horror como los defensores dejaron caer aceite hirviendo sobre los soldados que manejaban el arma de asedio, matándolos o haciéndolos huir…

Solo para que los arqueros Greyjoy jugaran al tiro al blanco con ellos, matándolos a casi todos y amenazando a cualquiera que no estuviera a cubierto.

"Los hombres de hierro están matando a demasiados de nuestros hombres, aun pese a haberlos atacado por sorpresa y desde el norte. No quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos intentado atacar desde el sur."

Domeric debía de pensar lo mismo, porque ordenó a sus hombres que dejaran de atacar esa torre y se concentraran en las otras dos. Cuando todos los krakens en ellas ya estaban muertos o prisioneros, hizo que los norteños formaran un anillo de acero en los alrededores de ella, justo fuera del alcance de los arqueros Greyjoy.

Cuando estuvieron listos, llamó al propio Bran a su presencia.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el Bolton, en el mismo tono inexpresivo que había ocupado para hablar con él desde que habían dejado Aguasdulces.

-Sí. -respondió Bran, algo inseguro. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la casi frialdad con la que su amigo le trataba desde la pelea con Robb y tampoco entendía porque tal hostilidad se había extendido también a él. - ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Supongo que viste como mataron a los hombres del ariete. -el Bolton suspiró tras el gesto afirmativo de Bran. -Estuvimos muy cerca de tomar las tres torres por sorpresa. Lástima, ahora perderemos mil hombres si tenemos que tomar la tercera por asalto.

-¿Tienes una idea? -preguntó el pelirrojo, aunque ya sospechaba que iba a decirle su amigo.

-Si, negociar con ellos. Les haremos notar que el resto del Foso ya fue retomado y de que estamos dispuestos a que se mueran de hambre dentro de esa torre si es que no se rinden.

Verano se acercó en ese instante a Bran, quién puso su mano sobre la cabeza del huargo. La bestia comenzó a lamerla mientras el Stark hablaba: -A mí me suena bien. Pero bueno, todo lo que nos haga reanudar el camino a Invernalia lo hará.

-No lo dudo Bran, no lo dudo. -respondió el Bolton, enigmáticamente.

Mandaron a un emisario con una bandera de parlamento a la base de la torre, gritando a sus ocupantes que querían hablarles. Los hombres de hierro debatieron entre ellos por más tiempo del que Bran había esperado antes de que abrieran las puertas y uno de ellos bajara. Se juntó con el emisario en medio de la tierra de nadie y tras unos segundos comenzó a caminar hacia Dom y Bran.

-No le apunten, Verano le destrozará la garganta si pretende atacarnos a traición. -ordenó Domeric a sus arqueros, haciendo que bajaran sus armas.

Bran pudo apreciar más detalles del hombre de hierro cuando este comenzó a acercarse. Era un hombre inmenso, viejo pero todavía fuerte, por lo recordaba de cierta forma al Gran Jon. Vestía bien para ser un isleño, con piezas de acero y una cota de malla reluciente, salvo por algunas manchas de sangre… aunque ellas hacían juego con la capa roja que colgaba de sus hombres.

Pero el detalle que más le llamó la atención fue el espadón que colgaba de su espalda, de empuñadura y metal rojo y casi tan grande como Hielo. Estaba seguro que era una espada famosa, pero en ese momento no podía recordar cual era.

De cierta forma era su día de suerte, porque iba a averiguarlo pronto.

-Lobos. -anunció como saludo el isleño, fiero pese a lo delicada de su situación.

-Kraken. -replicó Domeric, estudiando por un instante el blasón de su enemigo. -Un Drumm, ¿cierto?

-Lord Dunstan Drumm para ti, niño. -escupió el susodicho.

-Soy Domeric Bolton, hijo de Lord Roose y heredero de Fuerte Terror. Quién me acompaña es Brandon Stark, hermano menor del Señor del Norte. -anunció el Bolton, indiferente al insulto del isleño. -¿Eres quién estaba a cargo del castillo?

-Ahora sí, pero al principio el Lord Capitán había dejado a cargo a Ralf Kenning con el heredero de Lord Botley como segundo al mando. Ambos murieron, gracias a sus amigos lacustres y sus flechas envenenadas de mierda.

-En la guerra todo vale, incluso los venenos. -replicó el Bolton, casi inexpresivamente. -Pero bueno, seré breve. Venimos a negociar tu rendición.

-¿Rendición? ¿Qué te hace creer que pensamos rendirnos?

-Bueno, para empezar puedo señalarte que tenemos veinte veces tus hombres, todos ansiosos de matarte a ti y a tus compañeros. Puedo seguir con recordarte que ya tomamos el resto del Foso, solo faltándonos tomar tu torre para recuperar todo el castillo; y puedo terminar mencionando que tus refuerzos más cercanos están a doscientas leguas, si no es que más. Creo que no están en condiciones de hacer otra cosa.

Bran envidiaba la confianza con la que Domeric hablaba, casi como si le estuviera hablando a un campesino cualquiera y no a uno de los mejores guerreros de las Islas de Hierro. Él jamás podría hacer algo así.

"Fue criado para ser un señor además de un guerrero, al igual que Robb o Edric. Esa es la diferencia entre ellos y la gente como yo."

-No estés tan satisfecho contigo mismo, muchacho. Tengo trescientos hombres dentro de esa torre. Perderías miles tratando de tomarla.

-Puedo matarlos por hambre, no tenemos apuro.

-¿Estás seguro? Sabes tan bien como yo que mientras tengamos esa torre el Foso seguirá cerrado y el ejército norteño no podrá cruzar el Cuello.

-Lord Drumm, si realmente no pudiéramos atravesar el Cuello, ¿Cómo crees que es que te atacamos desde el norte y no desde el sur? -preguntó Dom, por una vez casi divertido.

-¿Quizás con los hombres de Puerto Blanco? ¿Rodeando el Foso en la noche por algún camino que solo los malditos demonios de los pantanos conocen? No me interesa niño, solo sé que mientras sigamos aquí no pueden atravesar el Cuello. No sin barcos al menos.

-Es curioso que mencione eso, mi señor. Justo ahora tenemos una flota lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a todo el ejército del Norte de vuelta a casa si es necesario. Que mantengan el Foso en su poder es irrelevante.

El hombre de hierro se rio en su cara.

-¿De qué flota me hablas? ¿De las cocas y galeras mercantes de Puerto Gaviota y Puerto Blanco? Por favor muchacho, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan imbécil? Tendrán suerte si logran meter a tres mil hombres en ellas sin que la mitad se ahoguen en el camino.

-No mi señor, no son barcos mercantes. -replicó el Bolton, con un asomo de sonrisa que terminó con la risa de su enemigo. -Pero bueno, si no queréis creerme es vuestro problema. Pero tan solo pensadlo, ¿qué pasaría si estoy diciendo la verdad?

El hombre de hierro se tensó un poco antes de responder. -En ese caso… bueno, supongo que conoceríamos al Dios Ahogado antes de lo que esperado.

-No solo eso, mi señor. Imaginad a treinta mil norteños, sedientos de la sangre de tu gente por haber atacado nuestras tierras a traición. ¿Queréis saber lo que hacían antiguamente los Primeros Hombres con los prisioneros? -su expresión se endureció. -¿Sabéis por qué mi familia tiene como blasón un hombre desollado?

-¿Me estás amenazando?

El Drumm se llevó la mano a la espada, al igual que varios de los norteños. Bran escuchó gritos de alarma de los hombres hierro a lo lejos, por lo que temió que el caos estallara en medio del parlamento. Afortunadamente para todos, Verano permaneció tranquilo, así que Domeric no cedió un centímetro.

-Solo estoy señalando lo obvio, mi señor. Rendiros ahora y quizás tú y tus hombres seguirán con vida cuando esta guerra termine. Seré sincero con vos, quiero reanudar el camino a Invernalia lo antes posible, pero tampoco puedo seguir sin que Foso Cailin sea retomado totalmente… así que si no os rindes solo quedará una opción que tomar.

-Una batalla. Estamos listos para eso.

-No una batalla, una matanza. Si, perdería muchísimos hombres tomando por asalto la torre, pero cuando finalmente cayera… -la expresión de Domeric se ensombreció a un nivel que Bran nunca había visto, casi asustándole. -Los más afortunados terminarán como ofrendas a los arcianos, que hace mucho tiempo que no beben sangre como acostumbraban en la antigüedad. El resto… bueno, debajo de Fuerte Terror todavía están las cámaras donde mis antepasados jugaban con sus prisioneros. Cuando doblamos la rodilla, los Stark nos prohibieron seguir con tal práctica… pero estoy seguro que permitirán una excepción para este caso.

"Los desollará" pensó Bran con horror. Muchas de las historias de la Vieja Tata narraban las atrocidades que los Bolton hacían con sus enemigos cuando los Stark todavía eran Reyes en el Norte, mil años atrás. Lo peor de todo es que varias veces tales enemigos eran los propios antepasados de Bran, al punto de que un Lord Bolton incluso se había hecho una capa con la piel de un príncipe Stark.

Cansados de tanto horror, los Reyes del Invierno habían vencido a los Reyes Rojos en el campo de batalla y les habían obligado a doblar la rodilla, prohibiéndoles que volvieran a desollar vivos a sus enemigos… salvo que ellos lo autorizaran.

Y Bran no estaba tan seguro sobre que decidiría Robb si los hombres de hierro le hacían algo a Arya o Rickon.

-Ni los Farwynds están tan locos como para desollar a sus enemigos, y eso que la mitad de ellos son cambiapieles. -murmuró Lord Drumm, con algo que se parecía al temor reflejado en sus palabras. -Solo un monstruo pensaría en algo así.

-Todos tenemos un monstruo dentro de nosotros, mi señor. Lo que sucede es que la mayoría logramos esconderlo. -replicó Dom con una sonrisa cruel que erizo el pelo de la nuca de Bran. -Pero bueno, esas son mis últimas palabras. Volved a vuestra torre y tomad una decisión con el resto de los capitanes… o por lo menos con los que quedan. Que sea rápido, espero una respuesta para el mediodía.

-Lo haré, pero insisto en que no estés tan seguro de ti mismo muchacho. La muerte viene a por todos… incluso a jóvenes con apellidos tan poderosos como el tuyo. -respondió el hombre de hierro, con su confianza recuperada. Miró al Bolton con odio antes de dar media vuelta y partir.

Domeric no reaccionó, observando tan inmóvil como una estatua el cómo Lord Dunstan se alejaba. Solo reaccionó cuando el hombre de hierro entró en la torre y sus soldados cerraron la puerta.

-Espero que decidan bien, ya estoy aburriéndome de todo esto. -murmuró, antes de suspirar. La oscuridad había desaparecido de su cara, pero Bran no la olvidaría jamás. Tragó saliva antes de preguntar.

-¿Y si deciden pelear? No estoy tan seguro que valga la pena tomar por asalto la torre, Domeric. Tú mismo dijiste que morirían demasiados hombres. ¿Por qué no rendirla por hambre?

-Porque nos veríamos débiles, haciendo que los hombres de hierro que están en otras partes del Norte tomen confianza y que el resto de las casas norteñas nos vieran con asco. Debemos liberar Foso Cailin al costo que sea.

-Pero son….

-¡No hay otra alternativa Bran! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! -explotó Dom, asustando a Bran. Verano se interpuso entre ambos gruñéndole al Bolton, lo que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco antes de seguir, pero solo un poco. -No hago esto porque me guste, lo hago porque es lo que hay que hacer. A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de todos. Robb todavía no lo ha entendido, pese a que cree que sí lo hace. No quiero que compartas su error.

Bran solo asintió, demasiado impresionado por el exabrupto del Bolton. Domeric siempre había sido una persona tranquila, amante de los caballos y su arpa. El Stark lo había visto más veces componiendo una canción que entrenando en el patio de armas de Invernalia con el resto de los hombres.

Era increíble que la persona que estaba delante de él ahora fuera la misma. El Dom que conocía jamás hubiera amenazado a alguien con desollarle vivo.

"La guerra cambia a todos." pensó con resignación. Pero entonces otro pensamiento repentino le alarmó. "¿Cuánto me cambiará a mí?"

"Estás destinado a grandes cosas Bran, más allá de ser solo un soldado o un señor. Nunca lo olvides" la voz de sus sueños había sido clara en eso.

Las horas pasaron hasta que dio el mediodía. De pie en el mismo lugar en el que habían hablado con Lord Drumm por primera vez, el Stark y el Bolton esperaban en silencio la vuelta o no del hombre de hierro. Los minutos pasaron, y Bran comenzó a asustarse cuando sus piernas comenzaron a quejarse del tiempo que llevaba en pie con la armadura puesta, sin que pasara nada.

Y cuando parecía que definitivamente no iba a pasar nada y que los krakens les estaban tomando el pelo, la puerta de la torre se abrió y un guerrero armado hasta los dientes salió de ella. Tras unos segundos, más hombres de hierro comenzaron a salir del edificio, aunque Bran solo tenía ojos para el primero.

Porque con aquel yelmo, armadura y malla de acero en las uniones, Lord Drumm estaba vestido más para una pelea que para una rendición.

-Veo que habéis bajado de la torre. Tus capitanes tomaron la decisión correcta. -anunció Domeric, evitando sonar impresionado.

-No cantes victoria todavía muchacho, esto no es tan sencillo como crees. -escupió el hombre de hierro, estudiando de arriba hacia abajo al heredero Bolton.

-Iluminadme entonces, ¡cual fue la decisión que tomaron tus hombres? -preguntó Dom, arqueando una ceja.

-Están dispuestos a rendirse, pero con un par de condiciones. -respondió el Drumm, enigmáticamente.

-¿Cuáles?

-Una es bastante sencilla si de verdad te importa tanto tomar el castillo. Mis hombres exigen un combate singular, con un campeón por cada bando. Solo si tu campeón derrota al nuestro se rendirán.

"¿Un combate singular? ¿Y qué pasará si lo perdemos?" pensó Bran con alarma. Aunque Domeric no parecía compartir su duda.

-Me parece aceptable. Que sea ahora mismo.

-Esa no es la única condición muchacho, pero primero… ¿De verdad no te interesa saber que pediremos si nuestro campeón gana?

-No, porque estoy seguro que eso no pasará. -respondió el Bolton fríamente.

-Te dije que no fueras tan confiado muchacho. -replicó el hombre de hierro, que antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar llevó su mano a su espada y la desenvainó, amenazando con ella a Domeric. Los arqueros norteños reaccionaron apuntándole rápidamente con sus arcos, pero el Bolton alcanzó a levantar una mano antes de que dispararan, mientras el inmenso hombre seguía hablando.

-La otra condición es que yo sea el campeón de mi gente… y tú el de la tuya. ¿Aceptarás o eres un cobarde?

Hasta el mismísimo viento pareció detenerse en ese instante a causa de la tensión que había en el ambiente. Los hombres se miraban los unos a los otros, nerviosos, mientras Domeric miraba a la espada de su enemigo, totalmente inmóvil. ¿Acaso le había tomado por sorpresa el desafío? Bran no lo sabía.

Pero tan repentinamente como empezó, la incertidumbre acabó.

-Acepto -anunció sencillamente Domeric, tan tranquilo como si estuviera ordenándole a un escudero que le trajera un poco de agua. -Dame tiempo para armarme, pelearemos en diez minutos.

-Date prisa muchacho, Lluvia Roja quiere conocerte. -respondió el isleño, sombríamente.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta donde se encontraban el resto de los hombres de hierro, que le recibieron entre vítores y gritando maldiciones a los norteños. Estaba claro que no dudaban que el inmenso Señor de Viejo Wyk derrotaría sin mayores problemas al norteño.

Y si se era sincero, hasta al propio Bran le costaba creer lo contrario.

-Tiene una espada de acero valyrio, Dom. -comentó, observando preocupado al hombre de hierro.

El Bolton asintió. -Lluvia Roja. Un saqueador Drumm se la robó a un caballero Reyne hace mil años, si es que recuerdo bien las lecciones del maestre Luwin.

-El acero valyrio puede atravesar casi cualquier armadura.

-Entonces tendré que evitar sus golpes. -respondió irónicamente Domeric-

Bran iba a decir algo más, pero entonces su amigo hizo algo aún más inesperado… él sonrío.

-Esto será más sencillo de lo que crees Bran, confía en mí. -le aseguró, tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco. -Pero bueno, sé un buen escudero y ayúdame con la armadura. Tengo un señor al que matar.

Pese a estar inconforme, el Stark obedeció. Un par de minutos más tarde Domeric había terminado de colocarse una armadura que era más ligera de lo normal, ya que como habían mencionado el acero común no le serviría de mucho frente al acero valyrio. Por el mismo motivo también rechazó ocupar un escudo. Finalmente se puso un yelmo y Bran le entregó su espada, quedando listo para la pelea.

-Empieza a preparar los caballos, partiremos pronto. -anunció, antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar donde pelearía con Lord Drumm, en el centro de la tierra de nadie que había entre los norteños y los hombres de hierro.

Pese a ser más alto que el propio Bran o cualquiera de sus hermanos, Domeric se veía casi pequeño al lado del señor isleño, quién le miraba con un desprecio como el que solo se tiene con alguien a quien realmente se odia. Las amenazas del Bolton debían de haber causado un verdadero impacto en su enemigo, pero bueno, tampoco es que un guerrero curtido pudiera tomarse de otra forma el que le amenacen con desollarle vivo.

Domeric en cambio estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Era extraño encontrar tanta calma en una persona que iba a bailar con la muerte. Hasta el Pez Negro se había mostrado ansioso antes de la Batalla de los Vados y su tío era un veterano de cien batallas. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con la cabeza del Bolton?

La pelea partió sin mayores ceremonias, con el hombre de hierro no pudiendo contenerse más y saltando para atacar el norteño. Lluvia Roja atravesó el lugar en el que Dom había estado un segundo antes, pero este había alcanzado a saltar hacia atrás y había evitado el golpe.

Ocurrió lo mismo una, dos, tres veces. Lord Drumm atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo aprovechar el filo del acero valyrio para terminar con la pelea con un solo golpe, pero Domeric los evitaba como si fuese una danza cuidadosamente planeada. De vez en cuando respondía con un golpe propio, pero el Señor de Viejo Wyk aprovechaba lo liviana que era su arma para elevarla y bloquearlo sin mayores problemas.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? No va a poder matarlo con golpes tan débiles… -murmuró a nadie en particular.

-Está probando su defensa, mi señor. No está atacándolo de verdad. -respondió un soldado a su lado, sin apartar la vista del combate. -El kraken es viejo, y mi señor de Bolton está esperando que se canse antes de atacarlo de verdad.

-Es viejo, pero todavía es fuerte y su espada es de acero valyrio, así que el peso no le incomodará tanto. Se demorará bastante en cansarse. -replicó Bran.

-Eso es cierto, pero tarde o temprano lo hará. Y cuando lo haga…

El soldado no necesitaba terminar su frase para que Bran le entendiera. Era una apuesta arriesgada la de Domeric, pero quizás le resultaría.

Y aun pese a estar casi exclusivamente defendiéndose, ni Bran podía negar que se movía con una gracia envidiable en medio de la pelea. A su lado el hombre de hierro se veía como una torre de acero, fuerte pero pesada. El acero valyrio estaba en su espada, pero su armadura era de hierro y metal común. Pronto estaría jadeando por el peso.

Pero entonces pasó lo impensado, Domeric tropezó y no logró esquivar uno de sus golpes.

-¡No! -gritó, sin poder contenerse.

Lluvia Roja alcanzó a golpear en la cara al joven Bolton, quién no perdió su vida por apenas unos centímetros. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que su yelmo salió volando, revelando una herida en la mejilla de Domeric que sangraba copiosamente mientras Bran observaba. Solo por gracia de los dioses su amigo no quedó aturdido y logró esquivar el siguiente golpe de Lord Drumm que hubiera acabado con su vida definitivamente.

El hombre de hierro cobró nuevos ánimos tras ello, prácticamente corriendo tras el Bolton para acabar con su vida. La sangre debía de estar afectando la visión de su amigo, porque ya no esquivaba los golpes de su enemigo con tanta gracia como antes. Un par de ellos estuvieron a punto de golpearle nuevamente y tuvo que recurrir a su propia espada para detener otros.

"Está perdiendo, por todos los dioses, Domeric va a morir." pensó con desesperación.

Pero el Bolton parecía no compartir tal preocupación, porque Bran pudo observar incrédulo el como pese a su herida y a la sangre, su cara seguía expresando serenidad, la misma serenidad que antes de la batalla.

Y fue entonces cuando las palabras del soldado se hicieron realidad, porque Lord Drumm solo tuvo que jadear una vez para que Domeric dejara de defenderse y comenzara a atacar en serio, y cuando lo hizo…

-Es como si fuera un artista. -murmuró, entre las expresiones de sorpresa del resto de los norteños.

-Es un artista… para matar. -respondió el mismo soldado que antes le había hablado, mientras Bran asentía.

Porque realmente el Stark se había equivocado y Domeric había tenido razón. La pelea terminó antes de lo que Bran siquiera había soñado que fuera posible.

El Bolton atacó como un verdadero torbellino al hombre más viejo, desaparecido todo rastro de la debilidad que había mostrado tras ser herido. Pero no eran ataques de desesperación, no, cada uno tenía un objetivo. Algunos tenían como destino la cara del kraken, otro su pecho, otros las piernas y algunos incluso la propia mano de la espada de Lord Drumm.

Solo un par conectaron, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. El hombre de hierro apenas podía moverse por el cansancio de tener que esquivar y bloquear tantos golpes.

Domeric podría haber terminado la batalla ahí mismo, pero inexplicablemente se había detenido para hablar con su enemigo.

-Puedo terminar la pelea sin matarte si lo quieres, serás mi prisionero y si alguien paga tu rescate te liberaré. -anunció el Bolton, una expresión de indiferencia mientras la sangre corría por su pálida mejilla.

-Somos hombres de hierro, no los caballeros de mierda de las tierras verdes -escupió Lord Drumm, haciendo una pausa para respirar. Miró a Dom con odio antes de seguir. -Los rescates no existen para mi gente. Termina esto de una vez por todas.

-Como desees.

Y antes de Bran pudiera parpadear, Domeric ya estaba nuevamente sobre su enemigo. El Señor de Viejo Wyk lanzó un último golpe, pero el Bolton lo esquivó gracias a su propia agilidad y al cansancio del viejo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la espada de su amigo se clavó entre las aperturas del yelmo de su enemigo, quedando atrapada ahí. Lord Drumm murió instantáneamente.

-Te dije que confiaras en mí, ¿no? -dijo Domeric unos minutos más tarde, entregándole Lluvia Roja para que la limpiara mientras un maestre atendía sus heridas. No solo había ganado la pelea, sino que también una espada de acero valyrio para su familia.

En el resto del castillo los hombres de hierro estaban entregando sus armas y acumulando sus pertrechos, preparándose para el largo camino hasta los calabozos de Puerto Blanco que tendrían que recorrer. Quizás fueran unos cobardes que habían atacado a traición, pero para su cultura Domeric había pagado el precio de hierro, así que cumplirían la palabra de su difunto líder.

-Me equivoqué.

-Quizás… o quizás no. La verdad es que todavía no lo decido. -replicó el Bolton misteriosamente

-¿Qué no has decidido? No te entiendo… -murmuró Bran, confundido.

Domeric lo miró con sus ojos incoloros antes de responder, ojos tan inquietantes que asustaron un poco a Bran, pese a estar en la cara de un amigo.

"¿Habrán sido esos mismos ojos los que aquel príncipe Stark vió antes de ser desollado?" pensó repentinamente.

-Lo averiguarás pronto. -finalizó Domeric Bolton, negándose a decir nada más.

Unas horas más tarde, reanudaron el camino a Invernalia.

. -*-*-*-*.

En el último año, Bran había sufrido en varias ocasiones.

Obviamente, la más dolorosa había sido la muerte de su padre, donde lloró por varios días como si hubiera sido un niño pequeño. Lord Eddard, tan fuerte y seguro, había sido asesinado a traición por Joffrey y la Reina. Si no hubiera tenido al resto de su familia para soportar el dolor juntos, realmente no sabía cómo podría haberlo hecho.

Los otros no habían sido tan dolorosos como ese, pero no por eso habían dejado de ser graves. Lo de Edric en Puerte Gaviota, la muerte de Theon en Septo de Piedra, lo que pasó esa noche en Alto Corazón… y por supuesto, cuando estaban en Aguasdulces y recibieron la noticia de la invasión del Norte.

Pero aun así, nada le había preparado para tener que ver a Invernalia arrasada.

Los hombres de hierro ya no estaban, pero antes de irse le habían prendido fuego a su hogar, destruyendo todos los edificios que no eran de piedra -y algunos de ellos también-. La ciudad invernal, el septo de su madre, los jardines de vidrio, los establos, incluso la torre del maestre; todos fueron alimento de las llamas. Se demorarían meses en reconstruirlos, si no es que años.

Pero lo peor no eran las construcciones, eran los muertos. Al parecer había habido una batalla en las afueras del castillo y los krakens no se habían molestado en enterrar a los muertos. Bran gritó de dolor cuando reconoció entre los muertos a Cley Cerwyn, a Mikken… y a Ser Rodrik, cada uno rodeado de un anillo de krakens derrotados.

-¡Es nuestra culpa! ¡Deberíamos haber llegado antes! -gritó entre lágrimas, de rodillas a un costado del anciano caballero, aquel que le había entregado su primera espada y quién le había enseñado a ocuparla.

Domeric fue quién lo apartó del cuerpo, con más amabilidad de la que había esperado. Aun así, no trató de negar sus palabras… porque realmente la batalla debía de haber de ocurrido recientemente, ya que los cuerpos todavía estaban frescos y aún seguía saliendo humo entre las ruinas del castillo.

Si hubieran cabalgado más rápido, si los barcos no se hubieran demorado tanto…

-Hay que revisar el interior. -anunció Dom, solemne. -Quizás Arya y Rickon… quizás…

Bran asintió, ausente. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Verano, quién se la lamió con cariño. Su huargo estaba demasiado tranquilo para la destrucción que había a su alrededor y tal serenidad le daba un poco de esperanza, ya que estaba seguro que no estaría así si le hubiera pasado algo a sus hermanos. Aferrándose a tal idea fue como entró al castillo.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la ausencia de muertos, a diferencia de lo que ocurría en el exterior. Si, los hombres de hierro habían destrozado o incendiado todo lo que habían encontrado, pero no habían manchas de sangre más allá de los muros de la fortaleza, como si no hubieran encontrado a nadie a quién matar.

Obviamente también podía significar otra cosa, como que los krakens habían decidido tomar como prisioneros a los habitantes de Invernalia en vez de matarlos… pero bueno, uno podía soñar.

-No entiendo que pasó. -murmuró Domeric un par de horas más tarde, cuando habían terminado de revisar el castillo. Vacío, totalmente vacío.

-¿Quizás los tomaron como prisioneros? -preguntó Bran, repitiendo la explicación que se le había ocurrido antes.

-Puede ser, pero… -el Bolton se arrodilló para revisar unas huellas, más parecidas a las de mujeres o niños que a las de un hombre de hierro adulto. -¿De verdad nadie se hubiera resistido? No hay un solo cuerpo dentro de Invernalia, ni una sola mancha de sangre. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que los huargos jamás hubieran sido capturados sin matar a unos cuantos krakens antes.

Bran estaba pensando lo ciertas que eran tales palabras cuando notó a Verano actuando extraño.

El lobo estaba con la nariz en el suelo, como si hubiera captado algo invisible a los sentidos humanos. Antes de que el Stark pudiera hacer cualquier cosa su compañero se alejó de él y comenzó a seguir las mismas huellas que Dom había estado estudiando. Bran salió corriendo detrás suyo, seguido de cerca por el Bolton y un par de guardias que lo llamaban a gritos.

Y mientras más se acercaba a su destino, más iba creciendo la emoción del lobo… y Bran la sentía como si fuera propia.

"¿Podrá ser?"

Verano le llevó a la puerta de las criptas, que tantas veces había explorado antes de la guerra. Pese a todas las historias de terror que la Vieja Tata contaba a él le encantaba jugar ahí, entre las tumbas y espadas de los Reyes del Invierno. La calma que uno podía encontrar dentro de ellas era algo extrañamente agradable, así que se había convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Por eso el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando llegó a su entrada. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero Bran la había abierto y cerrado muchas veces… y podía reconocer cuando alguien la había cerrado desde adentro.

Y si alguien la había cerrado desde adentro, solo podía significar una cosa.

Abrió la puerta justo cuando Domeric y los guardias llegaron, y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo, comenzó a gritar.

-¡¿Hay alguien abajo?! ¿Hay alguien con vida? -gritó, con el corazón apretado y una súplica muda. -¡Soy Bran! ¡Bran Stark! ¡Volví del sur y recuperamos el castillo! ¡Recuperamos Invernalia!

Escuchó como los ecos de su grito bajaban hacia las profundidades. Por unos segundos no pasó nada, como si solo los Stark muertos lo hubieran escuchado y todos sabían que sus espíritus no podrían mostrarse mientras tuvieran sus espadas en sus tumbas.

Pero después, poco a poco comenzó a escuchar algo.

Pasos, tan graves y constantes como los latidos de un corazón.

Domeric desenvainó Lluvia Roja e intentó apartar a Bran de la entrada de las criptas, pero el Stark se lo impidió. Señaló con un gesto a Verano, completamente tranquilo mientras observaba la oscuridad de las profundidades.

Los pasos se siguieron acercando hasta que la luz del día finalmente reveló a su autor… y ni una avalancha podría haber evitado que Bran sonriera.

-¿Bran? -preguntó el maestre Luwin, esforzándose por distinguir sus facciones entre la luz del exterior. El anciano se veía cansado y demacrado, su cara reflejando el haber soportado un peso horrible los últimos días, si no es que semanas.

Pero cuando finalmente pudo reconocerle, mostró una sonrisa tan amplia que podría haber reconfortado incluso al corazón de un espectro. Lo hizo por lo menos con Bran, haciéndole olvidar por un instante la destrucción a su alrededor.

-Estás de vuelta. Benditos sean los dioses, todos ellos.

"Los lobos han vuelto."

. -*-*-*-*.

-¡Es por acá! ¡Es por este camino! -gritó, desesperado. Subió a su caballo, pero Domeric tomó las riendas antes de que pudiera partir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Bran? ¡El rastro más grande va hacia allá! -el Bolton señaló las huellas que se perdían en la dirección contraria a la que Bran señalaba, mucho más numerosas que las otras.

"Hay más huellas porque la mayoría de los krakens están persiguiendo a los huargos, pero ellos no son su verdadera presa" pero no podía decirle eso, tendría que explicarle su vínculo con Verano y sería algo demasiado increíble como para que le creyera. Por lo menos por ahora.

Aun así, podía ocupar a su lobo como explicación.

-¡Mira a Verano Domeric! ¿Hacia dónde está mirando? ¡¿Hacia dónde?!

-Hacia donde señalas tú, pero podría significar na…

-¡Verano sabe cosas que nosotros no! ¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo! -gritó, intentando sonar lo más seguro posible. No importaba, si tenía que suplicar para convencer a su amigo, lo haría. -Tenemos que ir por ahí Dom, por favor créeme.

-¿Y si te equivocas? Quizás Verano está oliendo otra cosa… -preguntó el Bolton, aun inseguro.

-No lo hace, pero tenemos que partir ahora si queremos evitar que todo sea en vano. -le apartó las manos de las riendas para que su caballo pudiera moverse. -Si te hace sentir más seguro, envía a algunos hombres en esa dirección, pero la mayoría deben ir con nosotros. No tenemos mucho tiempo... y si tengo razón los necesitaremos.

Partió sin esperar respuesta, con Verano siguiéndole a pocos metros. Las huellas de la docena de personas y de los jinetes que habían estado siguiéndoles eran tan claras y recientes que era imposible perderles de vista, así que poco a poco fue exigiéndole al caballo que elevara su velocidad. Si, se arriesgaba a que se tropezara y se rompiera una pata… pero no era el tiempo para precauciones.

Porque sus hermanos lo necesitaban.

Acababa de mirar sobre su hombro para confirmar que Dom y los soldados todavía estaban siguiéndolo cuando escuchó los primeros sonidos de la pelea. El choque del acero contra el acero, el de los hombres y mujeres dándose instrucciones… y el de los gritos de los moribundos.

Le hubiera encantado decir que había actuado como uno de los caballeros de las canciones, cabalgando galantemente entre sus enemigos antes de bajar de su caballo y enfrentárseles en combate singular. Lo que ocurrió fue mucho más crudo y rápido.

Al llegar al claro, pudo notar a las a las cinco o seis personas que se defendían desesperadas de la quincena de Greyjoys que las rodeaban, matando a una de ellas justo mientras Bran miraba. En unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, miró a aquellas que quedaban vivas, sintió un alivio sin igual al cruzar su mirada con la de su hermana, gritó para llamar la atención de sus enemigos… y cargó con su caballo sobre el más cercano sin siquiera detenerse a sacar su espada.

El impacto fue tal que arrolló al hombre pero el propio Bran salió disparado de su caballo, aterrizando de espaldas a un par de metros de distancia. Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, uno de los Greyjoy trató de clavarle un hacha mientras todavía estaba en el suelo, pero el Stark rodó a un lado esquivándola por apenas unos centímetros.

El hachero estaba por intentar liberar su arma del suelo cuando Verano cayó sobre él, derribándole mientras trataba de destrozarle la garganta. Bran se levantó y desenvainó su espada, justo a tiempo para interponerse entre su lobo y el par de krakens que pretendían atacarlo. Estaba a punto de cruzar su arma con el primero cuando este cayó derribado por una flecha, destino que pronto compartieron sus compañeros.

No necesitaba darse vuelta para ver a los arqueros que habían llegado junto a Domeric, ya que varios de ellos estaban corriendo junto al propio Bolton para tratar de defender a Arya y el resto de los sobrevivientes. Bran se les unió y pronto el caos se desató.

La fiebre de la batalla se apoderó de él. Lo único que recordaría más tarde era haber lanzado, desviado y recibido ataques de sus enemigos en una lucha primitiva por la supervivencia. Estaba casi seguro que había logrado matar a uno rebanándole el cuello, pero no podía asegurarlo. De lo que si estaba totalmente seguro era del hacha voladora que le había golpeado el hombro, que se le hubiera clavado si hubiera sido un golpe directo y no uno un poco desviado

Vencieron a sus enemigos, y tanto Arya como Rickon se veían bien… pero eso no fue el final.

-¡Suelten sus armas o la mato! ¡Juro por sus arcianos y por mi Dios Ahogado que lo haré! -gritó el último kraken que quedaba en pie, que sorprendentemente era una mujer joven.

Pero bueno, se hubiera preocupado más de tal detalle si la Greyjoy no hubiera estado sosteniendo un cuchillo sobre el cuello de otra mujer aún más joven, probablemente poco mayor que Sansa o Edric. Era muy esbelta y sangraba de varias heridas, pero sus ojos verdes aun mostraban desafío pese al acero que besaba la piel de su cuello.

Bran quedó prendado de ella casi de inmediato.

-No lo harás si quieres salir de esto con vida. -dijo Domeric con una voz tan fría como el hielo, sosteniendo a Lluvia Roja entre él y la kraken. La mujer debió de haber tomado eso como una amenaza, porque apretó el cuchillo aún más contra la piel de su cautiva.

-¡Prefiero morir a ser su prisionera!

-Muere entonces, pero hazlo peleando contra uno de nosotros. ¡Esa chica no te ha hecho nada! -replicó el Bolton.

-¿Nada? Mató a Qarl y a otros dos de mis hombres con ese tridente de mierda que tiene. Debería matarla para vengarlos.

-¡Solo estaba defendiéndome! ¡Ustedes son los que nos han estado cazando como si fuéramos animales! -contestó la otra joven, pese al hilillo de sangre que corría por su cuello.

-Cállate o te juro que mando todo a la mierda y te rebano el cuello de una vez por todas. -murmuró amenazadoramente la kraken.

-¡Meera tiene razón! ¡No hicimos nada para merecer todo esto! ¡Ustedes atacaron el Norte a traición! -insistió Arya, amenazando a la hija del hierro con esa espada braavosi que Jon Nieve le había regalado hace tanto tiempo.

-¡Es por culpa de ustedes que todos mis hermanos están muertos! ¡Es por culpa de ustedes que mi madre se volvió loca y mi padre un imbécil! ¡Atacamos el Norte para vengarnos del mal que nos han causado todos estos años!

-¿Qué es lo que les hemos hecho? La Rebelión fue culpa de Lord Balon y tanto mi padre como mi hermano querían que nuestros pueblos estuvieran en paz. ¡Robb incluso quería hacer una alianza con ustedes! -insistió Arya.

\- ¿Una alianza? ¿Para terminar como Theon, masacrados mientras peleamos sus guerras? -la kraken tiró del pelo su prisionera, exponiendo aún más su cuello. -No voy a compartir el destino de mi hermano, loba, así que empieza a despedirte de tu amiga comerranas. Quizás con su muerte podrás sentir algo del dolor que yo sentí cuando perdí a Theon.

"Tienes que decir algo Bran, ¡ahora!" susurró una voz en su interior.

-¡Espera! -gritó, antes de pensar siquiera en que decir. Casi suspira de alivio cuando captó la atención de la kraken. Tragó saliva para ganar algo de tiempo. -Hablas de Theon como alguien muy cercano. Por casualidad eres… ¿Yasha?

-¡Asha Greyjoy! ¡Su hermana!

-¡Asha! ¡Theon nos habló mucho de ti! -mintió. - ¡Siempre dijo que te quería mucho!

-Y yo a él, lobo. Es por eso que pretendo vengar su muerte.

-¡Pero Asha, Theon estaría horrorizado de lo que tú y tu gente han hecho! ¡Él también quería paz entre nosotros!

Eso pareció desconcentrar a la Greyjoy.

\- ¿Theon quería eso? Pero si ustedes fueron los que lo apartaron de su familia…

\- ¡Theon era parte de nuestra familia! ¡Yo casi le quería como si fuera un hermano! ¡Para Robb sí que lo era!

-Y si le querían tanto, ¿cómo fue que lo mandaron a pelear contra La Montaña, como si fuera un esclavo?

-Nadie mandó a Theon a pelear. Él lo decidió solo. -dijo Domeric, acudiendo al rescate de Bran. Bajó un poco a Lluvia Roja para ayudar a calmar los ánimos.

-Eso no es lo que mi padre dijo.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que tu padre te dijo la verdad? ¿No crees que quizás solo estaba buscando una excusa para iniciar una guerra? -insistió el Bolton. -¡Yo estuve en esa batalla y vi con mis propios como Theon se interpuso entre Robb y la Montaña para salvarle la vida! ¿De verdad piensas que hubiera hecho eso si hubiera odiado a los Stark?

Asha pareció insegura frente a tales palabras, por lo que Bran continuó hablando.

-Y cuando la Montaña lo asesinó, ¿crees que Robb dejó su cuerpo ahí, como si hubiera sido un muerto más en una guerra? ¡Permaneció abrazado a él hasta la batalla terminó! ¡La única razón por la que se separó de él fue porque tenía que ejecutar a la Montaña!

Quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero creía que eso era lo que Edric le había contado de la batalla en Septo de Piedra. Pero bueno, aunque mintiera eso no importaba si conseguía su objetivo.

Y viendo la expresión de duda que había en la cara de Asha Greyjoy, al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-Todos queríamos a Theon, y si él estuviera acá y tuviera que elegir entre unirse a ti o a nosotros, estoy segura que nos escogería a nosotros. -finalizó Arya, también bajando su espada. La única persona que quedaba con su arma levantada era la propia Greyjoy.

-Entonces mis tíos tenían razón, y mi hermano terminó siendo más lobo que kraken. -murmuró amargamente.

-No, jamás hubiera sido algo así, él estaba orgulloso de su familia… pero sabía que lo mejor para nuestros pueblos era la amistad, no la guerra. -finalizó Bran, con una súplica muda. -Baja ese cuchillo y te juro por mi honor de Stark que te trataremos justamente. No es necesario que corra más sangre.

"Al menos por ahora"

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras la Greyjoy tomaba una decisión, rodeada de una veintena de norteños y un huargo gigante. Su cara mostró una docena de emociones antes de decidir, pero cuando lo hizo… todos suspiraron de alivio.

-Perdóname Qarl, pero hago esto por Theon. -murmuró, antes de soltar a la lacustre y dejar caer su cuchillo.

Cayó de rodillas mientras los norteños la rodeaban, sus facciones expresando una vergüenza sin igual. Que un hijo del hierro se rindiera era una blasfemia para el Dios Ahogado, así que Bran casi sentía lástima por ella…

Pero todo eso pasó dejo de importar cuando corrió hacia Arya y Rickon. Lloró de emoción al poder abrazarlos después de todo lo que habían sufrido las últimas semanas, donde incluso llegó a pensar que los había perdido. Sus hermanos tambien lloraban, igual de emocionados que él. A Bran ya no le importaba tanto que Invernalia hubiera ardido, su familia estaba a salvo…

Y porque más temprano que tarde, su hogar sería reconstruido… y el Norte volvería a ser de los lobos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Fue un mes jodido, y lo mismo con el capítulo. Pero bueno, espero que su longitud compense la espera que hubo para él.
> 
> Probablemente alcanzaré a escribir un capitulo más antes de las vacaciones, pero después de él temo que no podré escribir mucho hasta la vuelta de ellas, a finales de febrero aproximadamente. Trataré de avanzar lo más posible hasta entonces (y obviamente, después también).
> 
> Gracias como siempre a los que se dan el tiempo de dejar un poco de cariño, de verdad que te ayuda a continuar...
> 
> Y bueno, a la persona que quería saber de Jon Nieve, su historia es la misma del canon hasta la batalla contra los Thenn. Solo después de eso partirá el AU. Pero bueno, veremos a nuestro bastardo favorito pronto. Tengo listo un esbozo de capitulo de él que pretendía publicar acá como adelanto, pero me arrepentí a último minuto. Si logro pulirlo un poco más editaré este capitulo y lo añadiré :D
> 
> En fin, hasta la próxima!


	19. Besado por el fuego.

**JON**

_"Desearía que vinieras con nosotros"_

-A veces los caminos diferentes llevan al mismo castillo. ¿Quién sabe?

_"Aunque no lleves mi apellido, tienes mi sangre. Eso es lo único que importa."_

-¿Quién es mi madre? ¿Está viva?... ¿Le importa si yo lo estoy?

_"Cuando vuelta a verte hablaremos de tu madre, te lo prometo."_

_"¿Te acuerdas de esa cueva? Deberíamos habernos quedado ahí…_

-Volveremos a la cueva, no vas a morir. No vas morir.

_"No sabes nada, Jon Nieve."_

La habitación era oscura y el lecho duro, pero lo peor era el frío. Antes de la expedición al otro del Muro compartía las pieles con Fantasma, y luego… con Ygritte, por lo que dormir solo era algo que no había hecho desde antes de partir de Invernalia. Y obviamente, el Castillo Negro era un lugar mucho más frío que la fortaleza de su padre.

Se frotó los ojos para intentar quitarse el sueño. Había estado durmiendo mal desde el día que tuvo que separarse de los thenitas e Ygritte le había clavado un par de flechas como regalo de despedida. Y aunque desde entonces sus heridas habían sanado casi completamente, no ocurría lo mismo con su espíritu.

Prueba de ello eran sus sueños, aquellos que eran una continua mezcla de imágenes y recuerdos de la pelirroja, su padre y su hermana pequeña. A todos les había prometido algo o viceversa. Su padre le había prometido que hablarían de su madre, a Ygritte le había prometido que volverían a esa cueva, y a Arya que volverían a verse.

Y todas fueron promesas en vano.

Lord Eddard había sido ejecutado en Desembarco del Rey, Ygritte había muerto entre sus brazos poco después del final de la batalla con los thenitas, y Arya estaba desaparecida y probablemente muerta gracias a los hijos del hierro. ¿Es que acaso los dioses no tenían siquiera un poco de piedad?

Suspirando, se levantó y se arregló para enfrentar otro día de espera al inminente ataque del ejército de Mance Rayder. El rey salvaje tenía cien mil hombres, la Guardia poco más de setecientos y repartidos en las trescientas millas de largo que tenía El Muro. Si, algunos salvajes atacarían Guardiaoriente o la Torre Sombría, pero era obvio que el mayor golpe sería en el Castillo Negro. Bueno, lo era para todos excepto para Bowen Marsh, quién había tenido la genial idea de repartir a sus hombres a lo largo del Muro mientras dejaba una guarnición esquelética en su castillo principal.

Como se extrañaba al Viejo Oso o a cualquiera de los exploradores más experimentados, ellos hubieran podido hacer entrar en razón al Viejo Granada… pero casi todos habían muerto en el Puño de los Primeros Hombres o en el Torreón de Craster. En el Castillo Negro solo quedaban los viejos, los tullidos y los reclutas que todavía estaban verdes. Había algunos como Donal Noye, Yoren o el propio Jon, hombres con el temple necesario para enfrentarse a los salvajes, pero la gran mayoría no estaban listos y tratarían de huir apenas las cosas se pusieran mal, y cuando lo hicieran…

De los que habían llegado con Yoren, tres ya habían escapado. "Los tres que venían de las celdas negras", en palabras del cuervo errante. Ya habían encontrado y ejecutado a dos, y nadie esperaba que el tercero pudiera seguir huyendo por mucho tiempo. Estaba claro que eran muestra de lo que ocurriría con el resto si eran presionados.

Su estómago se quejó del hambre. Decidió ir a visitar a Hobb Tresdedos lo antes posible, pero sus pasos lo dirigieron hacia la forja primero. Donal Noye era quién mandaba en el Castillo Negro en ausencia del Viejo Granada y si algo había sucedido mientras dormía él era la mejor fuente para averiguarlo.

Además, el manco herrero era una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar sin que le mirara con desprecio.

Porque pese a que algunos simplemente le evitaban y los que eran sus amigos todavía lo trataban con aprecio, la verdad es que la mayoría de sus hermanos le seguían mirando con odio luego de lo que había tenido que hacer los últimos meses. Matar a Qhorin Mediamano, desertar de la Guardia y unirse a los salvajes… Jon estaba seguro que si no hubieran tenido al ejército de Mance Rayder a punto de atacarlos ahora mismo estaría compartiendo una celda de hielo con los thenitas que habían sobrevivido a la batalla.

El yunque y el martillo estaban cantando cuando se aproximó a la herrería, así que Jon asumió que Donal estaba trabajando. Por eso se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta que no era el herrero manco quién estaba ocupando las herramientas, si no el aprendiz que había llegado un par de días atrás con Yoren desde el sur.

-Oye. -saludó, un poco más brusco de lo que quería. El muchacho dejó de trabajar para fijar su mirada en él. Al principio parecía enojado de haber sido interrumpido, pero su expresión rápidamente cambio a una de curiosidad al reconocerle.

-Lord Nieve. -murmuró, algo inseguro.

\- Así que Lord Nieve, ¿eh? ¿Quién te dijo que me podías decir así? -dijo Jon, aparentando estar ofendido.

-P-perdón mi señor, pero así es como os llaman el resto de los reclutas. Creía que era lo correcto. -se disculpó rápidamente el aprendiz, más avergonzando de lo que normalmente se esperaría de alguien tan corpulento.

-Tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando. -respondió Jon, un poco arrepentido de su acción. Trató de recordar el nombre del otro muchacho. -Gendry, ¿cierto?

-Si mi señor, llegué con Yoren desde Desembarco del Rey.

-Bueno Gendry, primero que todo no me llames señor. Soy Jon Nieve, un bastardo como cualquier otro. Puedes llamarme Jon y no me sentiré ofendido en lo más mínimo. -le dijo Jon, tratando de entregarle algo de confianza al muchacho, ya que parecía faltarle bastante. -Además no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Después de todo, pronto seremos hermanos. ¿Cuándo tomarás el juramento?

-Lo más probable es que mañana, mi señ.. Jon, Yoren nos había dicho que usualmente nos entrenan por unos meses antes de ello, pero con todo lo que está ocurriendo…

No era necesario que completara su frase para que Jon entendiera. Con todas las muertes que la Guardia había sufrido los últimos meses y el inminente ataque del ejército salvaje, necesitaban aumentar sus números con la mayor cantidad de hombres que pudieran encontrar, aunque eso obligara a que reclutas que todavía estaban verdes tuvieran que recitar el juramento antes de tiempo.

-Entiendo. -murmuró Jon, no sin algo de lástima. -Disculpa por preguntarlo tan directamente, pero viniste al Muro por tu propia voluntad, o para…

\- ¿O para evitar la horca? -respondió el moreno, irónicamente. Negó con la cabeza. -Ni uno ni lo otro. Vine al Muro voluntariamente… pero la verdad es que tampoco tenía otra opción.

-¿En serio? -preguntó el norteño, intrigado frente a tal respuesta. El aprendiz asintió, antes de explicar su historia con un tono de voz amargo.

-Tenía un futuro en Desembarco del Rey. Era el ayudante de uno de los mejores armeros de la ciudad y tenía planeado iniciar mi propia herrería cuando aprendiera lo suficiente de él. Pero bueno, gracias al capricho de algún noble no fue así.

-¿Un noble? ¿Qué tienen que ver los nobles contigo? -Ya se habría enterado si el muchacho hubiera sido miembro de una familia poderosa, tanto legítimamente o de manera bastarda como él mismo. Los reclutas así eran poco comunes y los chismes corrían rápido en el Muro.

-Uno debe haber sido amigo de mi madre, porque pagó por mi aprendizaje cuando ella murió. -respondió Gendry, sin siquiera parpadear. -Nunca conocí a mi padre, así que sin ella quedé huérfano. Pero en vez de tener que ir a robar a las calles para no morir de hambre como hubiera sido lo normal, alguien a quién no recuerdo me llevó a la herrería de mi maestro, donde este me recibió y tomó como aprendiz. Al principio creí que lo había hecho por lástima, pero después me enteré de que le estaban pagando.

-No entiendo, si tu madre conocía a un noble, ¿porque nunca te tomó a su servicio o siquiera reveló su identidad ante ti? No tiene sentido que haya hecho algo así sin decirte nada. -había algo que no calzaba en la historia del muchacho, aunque Jon no lograba identificar que era.

-Son respuestas que tampoco sé, mi señor. Lo único que sé es que un día ese noble debe haber dejado de pagarle a mi maestro, porque me dijo que debía partir junto a la Guardia de la Noche si quería vivir. Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entregarme mis cosas y cerrarme la puerta en la cara. -el desprecio y la amargura en su voz eran claros- Debe haber hablado con Yoren sin que lo supiera, porque me estaba esperando cuando llegué adonde él estaba. Partimos de la ciudad al día siguiente… y aquí estoy.

"Aquí estamos todos, somos las espadas en la oscuridad, los guardianes en el Muro."

-Una historia curiosa. -murmuró Jon, pensativo. -Pero bueno, pese a lo amargo que debe de haber sido para ti todo lo que pasó, no puedo negar que agradezco que ahora estés junto a nosotros. Donal es un excelente herrero, pero es el único del castillo… y es manco. Hacían faltas reclutas como tú. -estudió al sureño antes de continuar. Era corpulento, incluso para un herrero. Con un martillo de guerra debería ser imparable. -Dime otra cosa, ¿Sabes luchar?

-¿Luchar? -preguntó Gendry, confundido. Jon empezaba a creer que lo hacía con facilidad.

-Si Gendry, luchar. ¿Espada, arco, hacha, lanza? ¿Sabes ocuparlas?

El herrero enrojeció antes de negar con la cabeza. -Mi maestro decía que las armas que forjábamos eran para los nobles, no para la gente como nosotros. Aún así tenía planeado forjarme una espada propia con la que entrenar, pero no alcancé a hacerlo. La única vez que ocupé un arma fue cuando Yoren me mandó a cazar. La primera vez perdí cinco flechas y no logré cazar ningún conejo, así que supongo que no soy un buen arquero.

-Tendremos que cambiar eso pronto, necesitaremos todos los arqueros posibles cuando llegue Mance. -replicó Jon, recordando cual era el motivo que lo había llevado a la a la forja en primer lugar. Se apresuró a despedirse. -Si decides pelear con espada, no dudes en buscarme en el patio de armas para entrenar. Aunque si yo tuviera tu fuerza trataría con el hacha o con un martillo de guerra, debe haber alguno escondido en la armería que puedas ocupar.

-Lo haré mi señor, gracias por el consejo.

-Te dije que me llames Jon, todos somos hermanos aquí. Hablaremos pronto. -se despidió, antes de girarse.

Alcanzó a escuchar que el muchacho le respondía, pero no le prestó atención mientras salía al exterior. El frío hizo que se llevara involuntariamente las manos a los bolsillos y se maldijera por no haberse puesto guantes. Flexionó una y otra vez la mano que se le había quemado mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Hobb, ¿Has visto a Donal? -le preguntó al cocinero, mientras hacía fila para recibir un cuenco con comida.

-Está arriba, subió hace un rato con Yoren. -respondió, sin que tuviera que explicar a qué se refería con arriba. Miró a Jon con expectación antes de preguntar- ¿Para que lo necesitas?

-Necesito hablar con él.

-Pues hazlo mientras comen. Toma, llévale un par de cuencos a él y a Yoren. Justo estaba buscando a alguien que lo hiciera. -replicó el cocinero, mientras hacía señas a un ayudante, quién le entregó una bandeja con comida suficiente para tres hombres a Jon.

-Lo haré, ¡gracias! -respondió el norteño. Salió de la cocina y caminó hacia la grúa a toda la velocidad que pudo sin que se le resbalara la bandeja. Llegó a él y poco después comenzó a subir.

No le tenía miedo a las alturas, así que se giró para mirar como el suelo se alejaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Por un instante pensó tontamente que así debían de sentirse los gigantes cuando miraban hacia abajo, pero pronto recordó que ya había conocido a algunos. Incluso pudo recordar la canción que los salvajes cantaban sobre ellos.

" _Oh, soy el último de los gigantes_

_que aún no marchó a la última morada…"_

Bajó la mirada, luchando contra las lágrimas al pensar en algo que le hiciera recordar a Ygritte. ¿Cómo los dioses podían ser tan crueles como para permitir que hubiera algo que te destrozara tan rápido? Él era suyo y ella era suya, pero gracias a una flecha y a una guerra todo había terminado en una pira funeraria.

"No sabes nada, Jon Nieve"

Se limpió las lágrimas antes de bajar del ascensor, donde poco después le recibió Yoren.

-Nieve, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó el cuervo errante, tan brusco como siempre.

-Traigo comida. -respondió el bastardo, indicando la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. El hombre más viejo asintió antes de ayudarlo a llevarla.

-El Muro tiene pocas cosas buenas comparadas con el resto del reino, pero que me parta un rayo si es que la comida de Hobb no es una de ellas. -murmuró, mientras caminaban hacia donde Noye estaba sentado.

\- ¿En serio? Hobb es un buen hombre, pero no es exactamente el mejor cocinero de los Siete Reinos. -replicó Jon aún pensando en Ygritte, arrepintiéndose rápidamente tras ello.

-No todos crecimos alimentados por las cocinas del Señor de Invernalia, Nieve. -replicó Yoren, mirándole con reprobación. -Y créeme cuando te digo que hubiera matado por un plato de Hobb cuando se nos empezaron a acabar las provisiones y pensamos en comer insectos para no morir de hambre

-Perdón Yoren, hablé sin pensar. -respondió el bastardo, avergonzado. Tenía que sacarse a Ygritte de la cabeza si no quería seguir cometiendo errores estúpidos.

-Está claro que lo hiciste. -murmuró el reclutador. Parecía tentado a agregar algo más, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al lado de Donal, sentado entre un escorpión y una multitud de fardos con proyectiles.

-Jon. -dijo el herrero, antes de mirar la bandeja con comida. - ¿Te manda Hobb?

-Sí, aunque quería hablar contigo de todos modos. -respondió el norteño, depositando la bandeja entre los tres hombres.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó el manco, mientras tomaba uno de los cuencos de comida.

\- ¿Pasó algo mientras estuve durmiendo? No quise molestar al maestre Aemon, así que podría haber llegado un dragón a Guardiaoriente y no me hubiera enterado. -dijo, tratando que la broma disfrazara su ansiedad.

\- Sería algo ideal, ¿cierto? -replicó Donal, negando con la cabeza. -Nada nuevo todavía, aunque Mance debería llegar en cualquier momento.

-Comamos entonces, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda antes que el traidor de Rayder ataque. -los interrumpió el cuervo errante, obligándoles a concentrarse en la comida por unos minutos. Jon pensó que había llamado a Mance de esa forma para provocarle, pero si era así decidió permanecer callado para no darle en el gusto.

Los minutos pasaron mientras los tres cuervos comían y miraban el horizonte desde la cima del Muro. El viento era fuerte, pero sus capas estaban soportando bien el frío. El Bosque Encantando y algunos lagos se extendían ante ellos, pero era imposible divisar el Torreón de Craster, Arbolblanco o los Picos Helados desde allí. Aunque fuera la construcción más alta que los hombres habían construido, había ciertos privilegios que estaban reservados solo para los dioses.

"Y para los Targaryen, volando a lomos de sus dragones."

-Y dime Nieve, ¿Qué fue lo mejor de vivir con los salvajes? -dijo repentinamente Yoren, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jon. Esgrimió una expresión burlesca antes de seguir - Mejor no me lo digas, puedo imaginarme que fue.

-Deja en paz al chico Yoren, cualquier duda de su lealtad quedó demostrada en la batalla contra los Thenn. -respondió Donal, advirtiendo con la mirada a Jon.

"¿Por qué quiere provocarme?" pensó intrigado. De todos modos decidió no caer en su juego.

-No hubo nada bueno. Fue solo una misión y la cumplí como tal. -mintió el bastardo, mientras evitaba pensar en las risas que había compartido con Tormund, en el respeto que había llegado a sentir por Mance, o en las noches que había pasado junto a Ygritte.

-Estaba bromeando chico. Tengo claro que ustedes los Stark resisten mejor a las tentaciones que el resto de los mortales. -dijo el cuervo errante, intentando evitar que la conversación adquiriera un tono hostil.

-No soy un Stark, soy un Nieve.

"Llevas mi sangre, eso es lo único que importa."

-Conocí a Benjen, conocí a tu padre, conocí a tu hermano e incluso a tu hermana pequeña. A la mierda con los apellidos, eres un Stark. -replicó Yoren, despertando la curiosidad del norteño.

-¿Mi hermana pequeña? -tenía dos, pero había una a la que extrañaba mucho más. -¡¿Arya?!

\- Yo debía llamarla Lady Arya. Pero sí, de ella estoy hablando. -respondió, mientras su cara abandonaba todo rastro de severidad. -Hablé con ella cuando pasamos por Invernalia al volver desde el sur. Digna hija de su padre, incluso a su edad. Espero de todo corazón que haya logrado escapar de los hijos de hierro.

"No tanto como yo, ni por cerca" pensó amargamente. Quería a todos sus hermanos, incluso a Sansa, quien siempre el miró despectivamente por ser un bastardo... pero Arya siempre ocuparía un aún más especial en su corazón.

-La Guardia no toma partido. -advirtió Noye, mirando sucesivamente al cuervo errante y a Jon.

-No, pero eso no quita que pueda desear que algo bueno le suceda a los Stark. Me importa una mierda si me gano las maldiciones de Cotter Pyke, lo que su gente hizo no tiene nombre. Una cosa es la guerra y la otra es atacar a alguien por la espalda.

-Quizá en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero aun así tenemos que recordar que nuestro enemigo son los salvajes, no los Greyjoy. Por más cercanía que tengamos con los norteños, no podemos olvidar nuestra neutralidad. Tenemos más hermanos que nacieron en las Islas de Hierro que dornienses o tormenteños, la Guarida no puede permitirse el dividirse por las disputas del sur.

Yoren aceptó sus palabras, no ocurrió lo mismo con Jon.

-Estás equivocado. -comenzó, aunque fue rápidamente interrumpido por el herrero.

-Jon, por lo que más quieras no sigas. Sé que te duele, pero ahora eres un hombre de la Guardia y debes olvidar tus lealtades anteriores. Todos tuvimos que hacerlo.

"Nunca dejaré de ser leal a mi familia, nunca"

-Quizás tienes razón, pero no era eso a lo que me refería. -respondió, sin mirar al manco.

-¿Entonces en que estoy mal? -preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Jon se giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos antes de responder. -Sobre que los salvajes son nuestros verdaderos enemigos.

Ambos hombres viejos se incomodaron frente a sus palabras, Yoren mucho más que Noye, pero aún así Jon siguió.

-Vi lo que pasó en el Puño con mis propios ojos, y la docena de nuestros hermanos que sobrevivieron a él pueden confirmarlo. Ellos han vuelto… y no se detendrán hasta matarnos a todos.

-Aunque lo hayan hecho, igual tenemos que luchar con los salvajes primero. -fue la escueta respuesta del herrero.

-Y cuando los matemos a todos, ¿Qué pasará? -insistió el bastardo, ofuscado. -Les pasará lo mismo que a ese par de cuerpos que trajimos al castillo antes de la expedición. Se levantarán, se unirán a su ejército, y no descansarán hasta matarnos.

-O hasta que nosotros los matemos. -replicó Yoren.

-No se puede matar lo que ya está muerto. Podemos destruirlos con fuego cuando todavía son pocos, pero cuando son miles... bueno, pasa lo que pasó en el Puño. -respondió Jon, negando con la cabeza. -Y eso son solo los espectros, los Otros en sí… ni siquiera Mance logró derrotar a alguno.

-¿Y qué sugieres Jon? ¿Hablar con Mance Rayder? -el herrero señaló hacia el Castillo Negro, todavía con las marcas de la reciente batalla. -No están interesados en hablar, nuestros hermanos que murieron peleando con los thenitas son testigos de ello. Los salvajes quieren atravesar el Muro y pretenden matarnos a todos para lograrlo.

-¡Lo hacen porque creen que no hay otra opción! ¡Si le das la oportunidad Mance hablará!

-Y jamás podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Los salvajes no pueden llegar a los reinos. Si nosotros no lo evitamos, el Guardián del Norte lo hará.

-Dudo que pueda hacerlo mientras siga peleando con los Lannister y los Greyjoy… pero Noye tiene razón, Nieve. Los salvajes no pueden atravesar el Muro, he perdido demasiados amigos a sus manos como para permitirlo. -añadió Yoren, nuevamente sombrío.

"No lo entienden, nadie que no haya estado en el Puño puede hacerlo" pensó Jon, impotentemente.

-Entonces estamos condenados. -murmuró, con tristeza.

-No todavía Nieve, no todavía. -respondió el herrero, antes de suspirar y entregarle el cuenco con comida, ahora vacío. -Llévalos de vuelta a la cocina, fue suficiente charla por ahora.

-¿Llegará el día en el que puedan creerme? -insistió una última vez. - ¿Llegará el día en que la Guardia recuerde cuál es su verdadero enemigo?

-Quizás muchacho, pero no hoy… y no pronto. -respondió Yoren, entregándole su propio cuenco. Jon suspiró y dio media vuelta, caminando de vuelta hacía la jaula.

"¿Lograrían darse cuenta antes que de que fuera demasiado tarde?"

Lo más probable es que no, pensó amargamente mientras la jaula bajaba desde la cima hasta la base del Muro. Aún con el testimonio de la veintena de supervivientes del Puño de los Primeros Hombres y con el propio recuerdo de aquel par de espectros que habían revivido en el Castillo Negro unos meses atrás, el resto de la Guardia seguía sin prestar atención a la verdadera amenaza que había al otro lado del Muro.

Para Jon era casi absurdo, ¿de verdad creían que sus antepasados habían levantado un Muro de trescientos metros de altura solo para mantener alejados a otros humanos? Los Caminantes Blancos eran enemigos de la vida en sí, los animales muertos que les servían como esclavos eran prueba de ello. Si lograban atravesar el Muro, ¿habría alguien o algo que pudiera detenerlos?

En Invernalia la Vieja Tata les había contado muchas historias sobre la Larga Noche y el Último Héroe, quién tras perder a muchos amigos en la guerra había logrado derrotar a los Otros y expulsarlos hacia el Norte, donde poco después Brandon el Constructor había levantado el Muro para mantenerlos separados de los reinos de los hombres. Al principio Jon creía que solo eran historias, pero si los propios Otros habían vuelto…

Tenía que conversar con el maestre Aemon sobre ello, si había alguien en el Muro que podía saber algo al respecto, era él.

Y no era bueno dejar para más tarde lo que se podía hacer ahora mismo, así que tras dejar los cuencos en la cocina comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones del anciano Targaryen, donde esperaba poder conversar con él sobre las dudas que tenía.

Pero no llevaba ni la mitad del camino cuando tuvo que detenerse.

\- ¡Jon! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevamos veinte minutos buscándote! -anunció un jadeante Pyp, acompañado por Grenn.

-Estaba arriba con Yoren y Donal Noye. Ahora iba a hablar con el maestre Aemon, ¿qué pasa Pyp? -preguntó Jon, curioso. Fue Green el que respondió.

-Pues es tu día de suerte, porque nosotros venimos de hablar con el maestre Aemon… y nos pidió que te buscáramos para contarte las noticias.

El pecho de Jon se enfrío instantáneamente, mientras su mente imaginaba un millón de situaciones horribles. - ¿Qué noticias Grenn? ¿Qué pasó como para que estuvieran buscándome?

Pero las expresiones de sus amigos estaban lejos de ser sombrías.

Por el contrario, eran alegres.

-Llegó una carta de Último Hogar. Está dirigida a ti. -Pyp sacó un pergamino entre sus mangas y se la entregó. El bastardo comenzó a leerla mientras su amigo seguía hablando. - ¡Vienen hacia aquí Jon ¡Podrían llegar al Castillo Negro en dos o tres días!

La alegría de Pyp era más que entendible, ya que ahora no los hombres de la Guardia no estarían peleando solos contra Mance Rayder… pero para Jon eso era algo poco importante comparado con la otra noticia que la carta traía.

-Está bien, ella y los demás están bien. -murmuró, apenas pudiendo contener las lágrimas de la felicidad. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara por primera vez desde la muerte de Ygritte. -¡Ellos están bien!

"Mis hermanos están bien"

-*-*-*-*.

Los dos toques de cuerno habían sonado por primera vez hace casi media hora, provocando que casi todos los hombres de la Guardia corrieran estrepitosamente a sus puestos de combate. Los pocos exploradores que quedaban en el Castillo Negro se habían unido a la mayoría de los mayordomos en la cima del Muro, listos para lanzar todo lo que tenían al ejército salvaje que comenzaba a aglomerarse al otro lado de la fortificación. Mientras tanto, los constructores y el resto de los mayordomos se encargarían de vigilar la puerta, preparándose incluso para demolerla si era necesario. Jon rogaba a todos los dioses que no fuera necesario, porque si lo hacían no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero en cuanto al propio Jon, él era uno de los pocos que no había corrido a su puesto al momento de escuchar el cuerno. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Como recibir a la familia a la que creía que había perdido.

Los reconoció inmediatamente, cabalgando a la cabeza del ejército que habían traído consigo al Muro. Ambos estaban vestidos con los mismos ropajes grises, pero uno era alto y pelirrojo mientras que su acompañante era un poco más pequeña y tenía el mismo pelo oscuro de Jon.

Cuando lo divisaron, picaron espuelas para encontrarse con él. Jon hizo lo propio. Se encontraron a mitad de camino y solo un par de segundos después ya estaba abrazando a ambos.

-Benditos sean los dioses, los viejos, los nuevos, benditos sean todos ellos. -murmuró, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas. El poder abrazar a sus hermanos después de tanto tiempo alivió en parte el permanente dolor que había estado sufriendo hace meses.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé. -murmuró Arya, quién no podía contener las lágrimas con tanto éxito como Jon.

Su hermanita había crecido mucho más de lo que había esperado, en su juvenil rostro ya casi no quedaban rastros de aquella niña flaca que había dejado en Invernalia. Lo mismo ocurría con Bran, que había permanecido en silencio y solemne pese al abrazo. Si bien todavía era imberbe, su hermano había ganado bastantes centímetros desde la última vez que le había visto, ya estaba próximo a alcanzar al propio Jon y si bien el bastardo nunca había destacado por su altura, eso no quitaba el hecho que su hermano sería bastante alto cuando terminara de crecer.

-Y yo a ti, a todos. -respondió mientras se separaban, incapaz de no sonreír...

Pero esa sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando recordó lo que había pasado desde que se habían separado.

-Por favor, perdónenme. Cuando me enteré de lo de padre lo único que quería era tomar mis cosas y volver a Invernalia para poder estar con ustedes, pero ya había tomado mis votos y no podía hacerlo sin quedar como un desertor. No saben cuánto me arrepiento.

-No hay nada que perdonar Jon, no te culpes a ti mismo por cosas sobre las que no tenías poder alguno. -respondió Bran solemnemente. -Lo importante es que estamos todos bien… y que ahora podemos enfrentar el futuro juntos.

-No te pongas tan serio Bran, no quiero que asustes a Jon todavía. ¡Acaba de volver a vernos! -replicó Arya, mientras lanzaba un puñetazo amistoso a su hermano. Aun así, a Jon no se le escapó la preocupación que reflejaba su mirada mientras hablaba.

-No te preocupes por mí hermanita, créeme cuando digo que ya no hay muchas cosas que puedan asustarme. -dijo Jon, buscando tranquilizarle. Dos formas peludas comenzaron a acercarse mientras hablaba, reconociéndoles como los huargos de sus hermanos, tan grandes como el propio Fantasma. Recordar que el Muro le separaba de su lobo le entristeció por un instante, pero se olvidó de ello cuando Nymeria comenzó a lamerle los dedos de su mano quemada.

-No me digas hermanita, ¡ya no soy pequeña! -bromeó la Stark.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… -murmuró Bran desde su costado, listo para esquivar un posible nuevo golpe de su hermana.

-Si, has crecido Arya… pero lo lamento, sigues siendo mi hermanita. -respondió el bastardo, sonriendo. -Pero bueno, si de verdad no quieres que te diga así, te puedo llamar de otra forma…

-Solo bromeaba, me gustas que me digas hermanita. Hubo momentos en los que no sabía si volverías a hacerlo... -murmuró la muchacha, bajando la mirada.

-Y hubo momentos en los que yo tampoco creía que volvería a verlos... -replicó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana para que volviera a levantar la vista. La miró directamente a los ojos antes de seguir. -… pero Bran tiene razón cuando dice que lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos, démonos el gusto de olvidarnos del pasado por un tiempo.

Arya asintió, aunque se mordió el labio antes de responder. -Lo haré… pero eso no significa que no me gustaría saber lo que has hecho todo este tiempo. Robb mandó unos hombres a buscarte, pero cuando volvieron a Invernalia me dijeron que estabas en una expedición al otro lado del Muro.

-Por supuesto que les contaré lo que me ha pasado, pero espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo conmigo. -replicó guiñándoles un ojo, antes de que su corazón diera un vuelco al caer en cuenta del final de las palabras de su hermana. - ¿Robb mandó unos hombres a buscarme?

"¿Podría ser para lo que creo?"

Arya miró por un segundo a Bran antes de asentir. -Sí, lo hizo, pero creo que eso es algo que debemos hablar más tarde. No es fácil de explicar.

-No lo es, pero tarde o temprano todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo. -aseguró Bran a su hermana.

-No me puedo acostumbrar a esto. -murmuró la Stark, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¿De qué están hablando? -preguntó Jon, harto de que hablaran como si él no estuviera ahí.

Bran clavó su mirada en él antes de responder y Jon pudo notar por primera vez que los azules ojos Tully de su medio hermano tenían vetas verdes. No sabía cómo no lo había notado antes.

-Lo sabrás Jon, más pronto de lo que crees.

El Stark montó su caballo antes de que Jon tuviera tiempo de decir algo más.

-*-*-*-*.

Casi todos sus hermanos de la Guardia estaban arriba del Muro o preocupados de organizar las defensas de la puerta, asi que fue Jon el que tuvo que encargarse de recibir y dirigir a los soldados norteños dentro del Castillo Negro. En realidad no eran tantos como se había imaginado al principio, probablemente no más de dos o tres mil… pero eran los suficientes como para que ahora tuvieran una posibilidad real de vencer al ejército de Mance.

Después de todo, su padre le había dicho que un hombre arriba de un muro valía por diez que estuvieran debajo, Jon suponía que esa ventaja aumentaba aún más cuando dicho muro tenía trescientas varas de altura.

-¿Hay alguna noticia de Domeric? -le preguntó a Arya mientras bajaban de la Torre del Rey, la mejor de todo el castillo y que serviría de hogar para ella y Bran durante su estadía en el Muro.

Tan misterioso como en su reencuentro, Bran les había anunciado que tenía que hablar con un tal Jojen y se había separado de Jon y Arya. Tras tanto tiempo separados, al bastardo le hubiera gustado hablar de otras cosas con su hermana, pero había otros asuntos inconclusos que eran más urgentes.

La carta que había llegado desde Último Hogar unos días atrás no solo le había informado sobre la supervivencia de Arya y Rickon, sino que también de lo que Bran y Dom habían decidido hacer tras ello. Sabiendo que junto con ayudar al Muro aún tenían que expulsar a los krakens que todavía quedaban en el Norte, el Bolton y el Stark habían decidido dividir el ejército que habían traído desde el Sur. Una parte estaba al mando de Bran y era la que había traído consigo al Castillo Negro, y la otra era liderada por Domeric, la cual se juntaría con los clanes de las montañas y las reservas de los señores norteños para pelear con los Greyjoy.

El Norte era grande y los hijos de hierro habían conquistado casi toda su costa oeste, así que incluso en el mejor de los casos Dom se demoraría en terminar su misión. Lo único bueno de todo era que el Bolton tenía de prisionera a la última hija de Lord Greyjoy, así que quizás podría convencer a algunos krakens que se rindieran en vez de tener que derrotarlos en el campo de batalla.

En cuanto a Arya y Rickon… al parecer Robb les había ordenado que se refugiaran en Puerto Blanco hasta que Invernalia fuera reconstruida, pero ambos Stark se habían negado tajantemente y habían anunciado que irían junto a Bran hacia el Muro. Tras muchísimas discusiones, habían logrado que Rickon accediera a quedarse en Último Hogar junto a los Umber… pero no había ocurrido lo mismo con Arya, quien finalmente vio satisfecho su deseo de poder unirse al ejército que se dirigía al Muro.

-Nada todavía, pero debería estar llegando a Bosquespeso. -respondió la Stark, estudiando los diferentes edificios del Castillo Negro con interés. -Me dijo que era muy difícil que pudiera unirse a nosotros pronto.

Jon asintió. -Bosquespeso debe ser solo su primera parada. Después debe ir a la Costa Pedregosa, los Riachuelos y quizás incluso a Fuerte Túmulo…

-Fuerte Túmulo no, se lo pregunté y me dijo que estaban bien. Los hombres de hierro intentaron tomar el pueblo, pero lograron rechazarlos. -replicó su hermana, interrumpiéndole. Continuó hablando después que Jon le dirigiera una mirada inquisitiva. -Lady Dustin es su tía.

-¿Y por qué querías hablar con Domeric sobre su tía? -insistió, arqueando una ceja. El bastardo conocía a su hermana y sabía cuándo estaba contando menos de lo que realmente sabía.

-Por curiosidad. -respondió rápidamente Arya, aunque tras la mirada impasible de Jon decidió explayarse un poco más. -Conversé bastante con ella durante el festival de la cosecha en Invernalia. Me pareció que lo mínimo que podía hacer era averiguar si estaba bien, al fin y al cabo, los Dustin son nuestros vasallos.

-Padre decía que siempre es bueno preocuparse de los vasallos de uno. Al fin y al cabo ellos son los que pelean nuestras guerras. -murmuró Jon, un poco triste al recordar a Lord Eddard.

-Padre tenía razón en casi todo. Nos dijo que los Lannister no eran de confiar, y bueno…

-No lo sé Arya, no creo que sea justo decir que todos los Lannister son igual de malos que la Reina o Joffrey. Tyrion me acompañó durante el viaje de Invernalia al Muro y fue un compañero bastante agradable. Además, ha sido el único noble que ha visitado a la Guardia desde que yo estoy aquí. Creo que eso habla bien de él.

-No conocí al Gnomo… pero supongo que tienes razón. -admitió su hermana, un poco incómoda. -Quizas lo que padre decía sobre los Lannister era solo sobre la Reina y Joffrey. Myrcella era una buena persona, tan inocente como Sansa pero mucho más dulce. Y Tommen era un niño, todavía recuerdo que se demoró casi un mes en reunir el valor suficiente para preguntarle a Bran si podía tocar a Verano. Si no se hubieran parecido, jamás hubiera dicho que eran hermanos de Joffrey e hijos de la Reina.

-Y del Matarreyes. -añadió Jon, quién observó como la incomodidad de la Stark crecía aún más. -Hijos de la Reina y del Matarreyes, bastardos nacidos de incesto, si recuerdo bien lo que dijo la carta de Stannis.

-No lo sé Jon, eso es lo que decía Stannis, pero ¿por qué habríamos de creerle? -murmuró su hermana. -Si lo que decía era cierto resultaba demasiado conveniente para él, siendo el heredero al Trono después de Joffrey y Tommen.

-Estamos hablando de la Reina y del Matarreyes, hermanita. Estamos hablando de quién ordenó apresar a nuestro padre y de quién asesinó por la espalda al Rey que había jurado proteger. No entiendo porque sería tan difícil de creer. -replicó el bastardo, más duramente de lo que esperaba. Aun así, se sorprendió cuando su hermana le respondió del mismo modo y casi sonando ofendida.

-Lo dices porque no conoces a Ser Jaime y solo sabes de él lo que dicen los chismes de viejas. Es alguien orgulloso, pero no es una mala persona. No se acerca ni por cerca a Joffrey o a la Reina.

\- ¿Lo que dicen los chismes de viejas? ¡Arya, nuestro padre no era ninguna vieja y sabes perfectamente lo que opinaba de ese Lannister! ¡Es un asesino y un rompejuramentos!

Su hermana titubeó frente a la mención de su padre, pero aun así insistió. - ¡Lo decía porque no lo conoció tan bien como nosotros!

-Una vez me contó cómo lo encontró sentando en el Trono de Hierro después de asesinar a Aerys. Creo que eso explica bastante bien el tipo de hombre que es. -respondió Jon sombríamente. No quería discutir con Arya, pero tampoco podía comprender que defendiera al Matarreyes. -No hay nada que pueda cambiar...

-¡Por los dioses Jon, fue gracias a su ayuda que pudimos escapar de la capital! -explotó su hermana, interrumpiendo a Jon en medio de su frase. Arya pareció arrepentirse de su exabrupto, porque empezó a buscar en todas direcciones por si alguien la había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué? Nadie me había contado eso… -murmuró, confundido.

"No sabes nada, Jon Nieve."

-Robb dijo que teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto para evitar que Joffrey o la Reina se enteraran y lo acusaran de traición. -respondió Arya, un poco triste. -Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero de verdad que no queríamos arriesgarnos.

-No me pidas perdón hermanita, mejor cuéntame que fue lo que pasó. Es una historia que me interesa escuchar.

-La noche que el Rey Robert murió, padre se despidió de nosotros y nos ordenó escapar al Norte en una galera lysena que había encontrado. Nos envió con Harwin y una decena de guardias para que nos escoltaran en el camino de la Fortaleza Roja a los muelles. Partimos antes de que amaneciera, con la esperanza de que nadie se enterara de lo que estábamos haciendo… obviamente, no fue así.

"Desembarco del Rey es un nido de víboras, y cada una busca asegurarse a sí misma aprovechándose de las otras. No se puede confiar en nadie", no recordaba si eso se lo había dicho su padre o Tyrion Lannister, pero estaba claro que sus palabras tenían razón.

-Alguien los delató. -murmuró, a lo que su hermana asintió.

-Nos emboscaron en las puertas de la ciudad, capas doradas en servicio de la Reina. Nos superaban mucho en número y no demoraron en matar a Harwin y el resto de nuestros guardias. Afortunadamente deben haberles dicho que nos querían vivos, así que Bran y Edric pudieron resistir un poco de tiempo más al buscar desarmarlos… y no matarlos. No fue tanto tiempo la verdad, pero a la larga nos terminó salvando.

Arya suspiró antes de continuar, mientras Jon la miraba expectante.

-Aprovecharon que Bran y Edric estaban rodeados para tomar a Sansa y llevársela devuelta al castillo. Traté de impedirlo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos otro guardia me tomó a mí para hacer lo mismo. Forcejeé con él, pero era demasiado fuerte…

-Eras una niña contra un hombre adulto, no podrías haberlo evitado. -le interrumpió, sintiendo su sangre arder al pensar en alguien secuestrando a su hermana de esa forma.

-Ya te dije que ya no soy una niña, estoy más cerca de los quince que de los catorce...

-Y entonces tenías trece, o menos. Da igual Arya, un hombre adulto es más fuerte que cualquier mujer, sea niña o adulta. -levantó las manos antes que su hermana protestara. -Lo que no significa que una mujer no pueda vencer y matar a un hombre. Y créeme, no lo digo solo por Nymeria o Visenya Targaryen.

"Lo digo por Val y el resto de las mujeres del acero. Lo digo por Ygritte." pensó, con el corazón apretado.

-Qué bueno que lo digas, porque tu hermana pequeña recordó que el hermano que más quería le había regalado una espada… y no dudo en usarla. -replicó Arya, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Aguja? -preguntó, a lo que su hermana asintió, mostrándole que bajo su capa la delgada espada braavosi le colgaba de la cintura.

-Cuando estábamos en el sur, padre contrató a un maestro braavosi para que me enseñara a ocuparla. No soy una danzarina del agua todavía, pero sé ocuparla bastante bien. Ese capa dorada y varios hombres de hierro pueden confirmarlo.

A Jon le sorprendió primero que su hermana le anunciara que había matado a alguien, luego que había sido a varios y no solo a uno, y finalmente la indiferencia con lo que lo dijo. Luego pensó en todo lo que ella y el mismo habían visto y tenido que hacer desde que se habían separado, y su sorpresa se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por un poco de preocupación, pero más que nada por curiosidad.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-El guardia creía que estaba desarmada y ni siquiera sentía mis manotazos, así que no me prestó atención mientras me llevaba a la Fortaleza Roja. Aproveché eso para desenvainar a Aguja sin que se diera cuenta… y se la clavé en la espalda, una y otra vez.

Jon notó un pequeño temblor en la voz de su hermana al decir eso. Parecía que pese a la seguridad que aparentaba al hablar, esa muerte había afectado a su hermana más de lo que quería admitir.

"Tú no mataste a nadie antes de ese grupo de salvajes que estaban con Ygritte en los Colmillos, y en ese entonces ya tenías diecisiete. Arya tenía trece cuando tuvo que matar a ese guardia." le recordó su conciencia.

-Es más fácil de lo que uno piensa, ¿cierto? -murmuró, mientras pensaba en otras palabras con las que podría consolar a su hermana si se volvía necesario. La Stark asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Demasiado fácil. Pero bueno, hice lo que tenía que hacer… y no me arrepiento.

-Y no deberías. -replicó Jon. Era la amarga verdad, el mundo era duro y ellos tenían que serlo aún más si querían sobrevivirlo. El invierno se acercaba, siempre lo hacía... pero ahora más que nunca. - ¿Qué pasó después? ¿En qué momento apareció Ser Jaime?

-Debe haberlo hecho mientras mataba al guardia. Quedé paralizada tras matarlo, casi sentí que el tiempo se detenía mientras su sangre corría por mis brazos. Quizás me hubiera quedado ahí para siempre si Edric no hubiera aparecido y me hubiera alejado de allí. Caminamos hacia la puerta y ahí estaba, de yelmo, armadura y capa blanca… y manchado con la sangre de los hombres de su hermana. Tenía a Bran en sus brazos, inconsciente.

"El chico estará bien, pero deben irse ahora" recuerdo que nos dijo. Nos sonrío, dijo unas últimas palabras de despedida y se fue, tan rápido como había llegado. Nos llevamos a Bran a los muelles, subimos a la nave lysena y partimos de la ciudad. A salvo… pero dejando a padre y a Sansa detrás. Nunca me perdonaré eso, pero tampoco puedo olvidar que fue gracias a Ser Jaime que Bran, Edric y yo pudimos escapar.

Su hermana lo miró a los ojos antes de continuar.

-¿Entiendes ahora porque digo que no es una mala persona? ¿Entiendes por qué me enoja que hablen mal de él?

Jon no respondió, pero asintió. Era difícil decir algo cuando te contaban algo que cambiaba completamente la opinión que tenías sobre una persona.

-Si esto me lo hubiera dicho alguien que no fueras tú, no le hubiera creído. Es realmente increíble…

-Tú mismo dijiste que el Gnomo no es una mala persona. Quizás Ser Jaime se parece más a él que a la Reina. -la muchacha bajó la mirada. - Los soldados que vinieron del sur dicen que mató a Stannis en combate singular. Supongo que no debería sentir nada… pero la verdad me alegro de que haya triunfado. Estamos en deuda con él.

-Quizás tengas razón hermanita, pero es mejor que te guardes esos pensamientos. Estamos en guerra contra los Lannister y nuestros hombres tienen familiares y amigos peleando contra ellos en el sur...

-¿Estamos? ¿Nuestros? -preguntó Arya, arqueando una ceja. Comenzó a reír cuando Jon se dio cuenta de su error. -Lo haré Jon, pero creo que tú también deberías cuidar tu lengua mientras hablemos de la guerra. No creo que al resto de la Guardia le guste escucharte hablar de esa forma.

-Lo intentaré. -respondió el bastardo, sonriendo. Su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa y durante unos instantes casi se sintió como si estuviera devuelta en Invernalia, cuando la vida era más simple y alegre. Pero ese momento se terminó apenas notó a uno de sus nuevos hermanos acercándose.

-¿Jon? -preguntó el cuervo, inseguro. Era Seda, el recluta de cara dulce de Antigua que había luchado a su lado en la batalla contra los thenitas.

-Seda. -replicó el bastardo, curioso. Al ver lo dubitativo que estaba su compañero por la presencia de Arya decidió presentarla. -Mi hermana, Arya Stark de Invernalia.

-Un gusto, aunque no era necesario que me lo dijeras para saber que era tu hermana. Ambos se parecen muchísimo. -dijo Seda, mientras Arya le saludaba con un gesto.

-No eres el primero en decirlo amigo mío. -respondió Jon, sonriendo por un instante antes de volver a estar serio. -¿Qué necesitas?

-Donal Noye te necesita arriba del Muro, dice que la batalla va a comenzar. -Seda señaló a su hermana antes de seguir. -Me pidió que también le avisara a Lord y a Lady Stark, es hora de planificar las posiciones que sus hombres van a ocupar.

-Robb es el Señor de Invernalia, Bran y yo solo somos sus hermanos. -replicó Arya, seria. -Pero bueno, si la Guardia nos necesita, ahí estaremos.

-Dile a Donal que estaré ahí lo antes posible. Buscaré a mi hermano antes de subir. -añadió Jon, pensando en donde podría estar Bran.

-Lo haré, nos vemos arriba.

Seda partió antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Jon miró a Arya antes de preguntar.

-¿Alguna idea de donde está Bran? ¿Quién es ese tal Jojen?

-Es un lacustre, el hijo menor de Lord Reed. Él y su hermana Meera han sido mis compañeros incluso desde antes de la invasión Greyjoy. -su hermana le pegó un puñetazo amistoso al ver su expresión de duda. -Te caerán bien. Vamos, Jojen había dicho que quería hablar con tu maestre y Bran debe de estar con él.

-¿Hablar con el maestre Aemon? Que extraño... -respondió el Nieve, curioso al pensar porqué un lacustre querría hablar con el anciano maestre. -Sígueme, sus habitaciones son por acá.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por el Castillo Negro, mientras norteños y hombres de la Guardia les miraban con curiosidad. Reconoció algunas caras como la de Gendry o Pyp, pero no les prestó atención. De un instante a otro recordó que pronto habría una matanza y el encontrar a Bran para poder subir al Muro se convirtió en lo único importante.

Afortunadamente lo hizo pronto, ya que su hermano estaba en las afueras de la torre que servía como hogar del anciano Targaryen. De pie junto a Verano y el par de jóvenes que solo podían ser los Reed de los que Arya le había hablado, parecía que su hermano le había estado esperando.

-Bran. -saludó al llegar a su lado.

-Jon. -replicó el Stark simplemente. Suspiró antes de continuar. -¿Necesitan que subamos el Muro, cierto?

El bastardo asintió. -La batalla va a comenzar, y Noye necesita que decidamos como vamos a utilizar a los hombres que trajiste.

-Algunos arriba y otros abajo. Lo único importante es que matarán a tantos salvajes como puedan. -replicó Bran, suspirando. -¿De verdad no hay otra opción?

Jon iba a responder, pero el lacustre más joven se le adelantó.

-No Bran, no la hay… aún. Hasta entonces, tendremos que hacer lo que se deba hacer. -respondió el tal Jojen, quién poseía los ojos más extraños que el bastardo había visto en su vida. Excluyendo a los espectros, obviamente.

-Que así sea. -murmuró el Stark, casi triste.

Jon iba a decir algo, pero nuevamente un Reed se le adelantó. En esta ocasión fue la tal Meera, quién susurró unas palabras al oído de Bran logrando que casi sonriera por un instante. Jon miró a Arya y arqueó una ceja, pero su hermana solo sonrío.

-Vamos Jon, que empiece esto de una vez. -anunció Bran.

El bastardo asintió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el ascensor, con Arya a su lado y Bran con los Reed a sus espaldas. El cuerno comenzó a sonar nuevamente desde lo alto del Muro, el tiempo se les estaba acabando… pero Jon se sentía en paz.

-¿Sabes algo hermanita? Lo que ha pasado desde que nos separamos ha sido horrible y probablemente nunca podré olvidarlo… pero aun así, estoy agradecido de poder estar nuevamente junto a ustedes. Me da nuevas fuerzas para soportar lo que se aproxima, y la esperanza de que lograremos vencer. -murmuró, sin mirar su hermana pero sabiendo que entendería a lo que se refería.

-Y volver a verte me da fuerzas a mí. No sabes cuantas. -respondió Arya, tomando y apretando su mano. -Te quiero Jon.

-Y yo a ti hermanita.

La muerte y el frío se aproximaban inexorablemente a pasos agigantados a los reinos de los hombres. El propio Jon ya había sufrido la pérdida de varias personas que quería… pero en ese preciso instante no le importaba. Estaba devuelta con su familia, o por lo menos con parte de ella, y eso era lo único que importaba.

El lobo solitario moría, pero la manada sobrevivía.

-*-*-*-*.

**JAIME**

La lluvia había convertido el Camino Dorado en un verdadero barrial. Por suerte la tormenta había comenzado cuando su hueste ya estaba llegando a las colinas del Oeste, así que no les retrasaría tanto como podría haberlo hecho si hubieran seguido en las tierras de nadie que había entre el Dominio y las Tierras de los Ríos.

La noche ya había caído, así que la mayoría de sus hombres estaban descansando en los pabellones y tiendas que habían armado cuando Jaime ordenó detener la marcha hasta la siguiente jornada. Sabía que su padre se enfurecería si llegaba a enterarse que le había desobedecido y no estaba avanzando a marcha forzada como le había ordenado, pero la verdad, al Lannister no le importaba mucho.

Ya que, por una parte, estaba seguro que uno o dos días no harían gran diferencia en la invasión del Oeste que Robb Stark estaba liderando… y por otra, Jaime ya había hecho otras cosas que eran alta traición, así que una simple desobediencia no cambiaría mucho las cosas.

Y hablando de traiciones, era hora de convertir a algunos amigos en conspiradores.

-Tommen. -llamó, sentado mientras leía las cartas que unos jinetes habían traído desde la capital.

-Tío. -respondió su regordete sobrino que le servía como escudero, sin poder disimular completamente el sueño que tenía.

-Necesito que busques a algunas personas y les digas que tengo que hablar con ellas. -anunció.

\- ¿A esta hora? -preguntó el joven príncipe, perplejo.

-Si Tommen, ahora. -respondió Jaime, intentando no ser tan severo como para asustar al muchacho. -Addam Marbrand, Lyle Crakehall, Balon Swann, Thoros de Myr y Sandor Clegane. Avísale a cada uno que debo hablar con ellos ahora. No aceptes un no por respuesta, ¿entendido?

-Si tío, lo entiendo. -respondió el muchacho, antes de despedirse con una reverencia. -Volveré lo antes posible.

"Eso espero" pensó el Lannister, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir mientras su sobrino salía de la tienda. Esperó que desapareciera entre la oscuridad del campamento antes de pararse y caminar hacia la entrada de su pabellón, donde dos centinelas hacían guardia.

-Pueden irse a descansar, tengo asuntos privados que hacer ahora y no necesitaré de su presencia. -les ordenó, levantando la tela que servía como puerta .

\- ¿Mi señor? -preguntó uno de los guardias, confundido.

Jaime señaló hacia la joven mujer encapuchada que estaba esperando a cierta distancia, escondida entre las sombras. Comenzó a acercarse tras un gesto del Lannister. El guardia comprendió de inmediato.

-Os dejaremos solo, mi señor. Que tengáis una buena noche. -se despidió el guardia, haciendo una mueca burlesca al decir eso último. Se alejaron mirando de reojo a la mujer que se acercaba al pabellón, uno incluso le lanzó un beso cuando pasó a su lado.

Jaime no dijo nada, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara a la tienda. Le ofreció uno de los asientos del interior cuando lo hizo, el cual aceptó.

\- ¿Quieres algo de vino? -preguntó, esperando su respuesta para decidir cuantas copas llevaba a la mesa.

-No mi señor, gracias. -respondió Sansa, retirando la bufanda que cubría la parte baja de su cara. No hizo lo mismo con la capucha. - ¿Será esta noche?

Jaime asintió. -Sí, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de Desembarco y necesitaré de la lealtad de Ser Addam y Ser Lyle si queremos tener éxito en las próximas semanas. No podremos mantener el secreto por mucho más tiempo si ellos no colaboran.

Sansa asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Había ojeras bajo esas luces azules -¿De verdad no hay otra opción?

-No, mi señora. No la hay. -respondió el Lannister, no sin amabilidad. Se sentó y se sirvió una copa de vino antes de continuar. -En fin, sé que un ejército en campaña no es exactamente el lugar más cómodo que existe, pero fuera de eso, ¿está todo bien?

-Si mi señor, todo está bien. -respondió la Stark, automáticamente.

Jaime se hubiera hartado si no supiera todo lo que la muchacha había soportado los últimos meses. Tras un par de segundos de duda finalmente decidió contarle las noticias, con la esperanza de que ayudarían a convertirla en una compañera más conversadora.

-Llegaron jinetes de Desembarco hace un par de horas. Traían cartas de Tyrion y Varys. -anunció, observando atentamente la reacción de la norteña. Finalmente lo miró a los ojos al escuchar el nombre del eunuco.

\- ¿Varys? -preguntó, con algo que Jaime no pudo decidir si era curiosidad… o esperanza.

-Y Tyrion. -respondió el caballero. -Al parecer han pasado varias cosas desde que partimos de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que mi señor padre partió junto a los Tyrell al norte, hacia Harrenhal, donde el ejército combinado del Valle, el Tridente y el Norte los esperan. Planean entrar en combate con ellos antes de que cambie la luna.

-Ah. -respondió la norteña, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Jaime obviamente notó que no era real. -¿El ejército del Norte está en Harrenhal? Creía que Robb estaba en Aguasdulces…

-Lo estaba, junto a la otra mitad del ejército norteño que no está en Harrenhal con Lord Royce. Ahora deben estar en el Colmillo Dorado, esperando que caiga antes de avanzar hacia el Oeste. Si los dioses nos sonríen llegaremos a mis tierras antes de que eso pase.

-Ruego que así sea. -replicó Sansa, sinceramente. -Debo admitir que me parece curioso que el ejército de vuestro padre y el de Lord Tyrell hayan partido tan rápido de la capital. Harrenhal está lejos, Rocadragón en cambio…

"Chica lista"

-Bueno, no podemos hacer nada sobre Rocadragón sin una flota, y la única que tenemos que puede enfrentarse a la de los Velaryon es la de los Redwyne y el Señor del Rejo se niega a abandonar su hogar hasta que los Greyjoy sean derrotados. -decidió no seguir hablando de los krakens al notar como desapareció el color de la cara de la Stark al nombrarlos. -En cuanto a porque mi señor padre y Lord Tyrell partieron tan rápido de la capital… la verdad, no es algo tan difícil de entender. Tu más que nadie deberías saberlo.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Sansa, sorprendida. -¿Por qué decís eso?

\- Porque tu conociste la verdadera naturaleza de mi sobrino. -respondió simplemente. La Stark lo miró extrañado por unos segundos antes de entender.

-Lord Tywin teme Joffrey haga una estupidez.

Jaime asintió. -La alianza del león y la rosa solo se mantiene gracias a que los Tyrell quieren una corona y Margaery les puede dar una cuando tenga un hijo con Joffrey... pero, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando Lord Tyrell descubra que el esposo de su pequeña rosa es Maegor el Cruel renacido?

-Se arrepentirá.

-No solo eso. Quizás ya no puede hacer nada para anular el matrimonio al ya haber sido consumado, pero Margaery tiene un hermano en la Guardia Real, y bueno…

"Ya hubo un guardia real que asesinó al rey que juró proteger. Esa puerta está abierta." No era necesario que lo dijera, Sansa había entendido perfectamente.

-Alguien haría una estupidez, y la rosa y el león pasarían de la cama al campo de batalla. -lo miró a los ojos antes de seguir. - ¿Es por eso que partieron de la capital, no es cierto? Vuestro padre pretende debilitar a los Tyrell enfrentando a su ejército con el Lord Royce… y pretende hacerlo antes de que Lord Tyrell pueda enterarse del tipo de hombre que Joffrey es.

-Veo que mi hermano te enseñó bastante.

-En realidad no fue solo vuestro hermano, fue todo lo que ha pasado desde que abandoné mi hogar. Uno debe adaptarse si es que quiere sobrevivir. -respondió la norteña, inexpresiva.

-Esa es una lección que ambos hemos tenido que aprender. -murmuró, pensando en la noche de la batalla del Aguasnegras. Había hecho lo que mejor sabía hacer, peleando casi como si fuera el mismísimo Guerrero… y aun así había fallado en el final.

Su padre tenía razón en algo, en las guerras una pluma podía matar más gente que las espadas. No podía olvidarlo.

Iba a decir algo más, pero en ese instante se escuchó la charla de hombres que se aproximaban a la tienda. Jaime reconoció la estruendosa voz de Ser Lyle entre ellos, así que le hizo un gesto a Sansa para que se cubriera la cara nuevamente. Lo hizo justo antes que Tommen levantara la tela del pabellón.

-Ser tío, traigo a los hombres que pediste. -anunció, con el pelo mojado y desordenado por la tormenta, pero aun así muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Buen trabajo Tommen, diles que pasen. -respondió con una sonrisa. Su sobrino y escudero era más tímido de lo que un Lannister de Roca Casterly debería ser y la única forma de cambiar eso era haciéndolo ganar confianza en sí mismo, así que Jaime lo felicitaría por cosas que para otros escuderos no tendrían importancia.

El muchacho asintió y se movió a un lado para que los hombres entraran. El primero en hacerlo fue Ser Addam y el último el Perro, tal como había sospechado. Todos salvo Clegane miraron con curiosidad a la joven encapuchada que estaba a su lado, pero Jaime habló antes de que alguno dijera algo.

-Tommen, ya cumpliste tus deberes por hoy. Puedes retirarte a dormir… o puedes quedarte a escuchar esta conversación. La única condición es que todo lo que escuches debe ser un secreto, pero fuera de eso, tu decides si te quedas o no.

Su sobrino quedó sorprendido por su propuesta, pero rápidamente asintió y ató la entrada de la tienda, impidiendo que nadie pudiera ver lo que pasaría adentro. Se paró en una de las esquinas del pabellón como si fuera un guardia. Satisfecho, Jaime se giró para mirar a los recién llegados.

-Lo que le dije a mi sobrino corre también para ustedes. Si están aquí es porque son personas que poseen mi confianza, en mayor o menor medida. -anunció, mirando primero a Addam y luego a Clegane. -Pero aun así, no toleraré la menor traición. Si se quedan en la tienda me jurarán lealtad… a mí, no a mi padre. -su expresión se endureció. -Son libres de quedarse o salir, pero si van a hacer lo último, solo pueden hacerlo ahora. Si se quedan, serán parte de lo que se hablará acá… y la única forma de salir será mediante la muerte. En fin, ¿alguno decidió que va a salir?

Tal como esperaba, Clegane y Thoros no dudaron en lo más mínimo al hacer un gesto de negación. Le sorprendió notar que Swann tampoco lo hizo. Solo Crakehall y Addam intercambiaron una breve mirada, pero el heredero de Marcaceniza hizo un gesto antes de girarse y negar, con Ser Lyle haciendo lo mismo un poco después.

-Pueden sentarse, intentaré explicarles todo de la manera más simple que pueda. -ordenó, sirviendo vino en las copas. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que ni Thoros ni Clegane las aceptaban, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Partamos por el principio. Como bien saben, durante la Batalla del Aguasnegras llegó un momento en el que Stannis y yo nos enfrentamos en combate singular. Tras pelear durante casi media hora, finalmente logré clavar mi espada a través de su pecho… -respiró antes de seguir. -… y el hizo lo mismo conmigo, matándome.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de estupidez es esa? -gritó Lyle Crakehall, casi atorándose con el vino mientras tanto Tommen como Ser Addam añadían sus propias expresiones de sorpresa. - ¡Estás aquí con nosotros!

"Vaya, con ese nivel de deducción podrías reemplazar a Pycelle"

\- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que te mató? -preguntó Addam, un poco más inseguro que el Crakehall al notar que eran los únicos presentes que se habían sorprendido con sus palabras.

-A lo que suena. Stannis me atravesó el pecho con su espada mágica de mierda y me asesinó. Recuerdo cada uno de los segundos que pasaron antes de quedar inconsciente, así que estoy seguro que de verdad ocurrió. Y bueno, por si aún así tenía alguna duda… -el Lannister se abrío la camisa, mostrándole la cicatriz que Dueña de Luz le había dejado en el pecho.

Estos hombres eran guerreros, así que una mirada a la cicatriz les bastó para saber que decía la verdad sobre la espada. Todos quedaron en silencio, con lo que el único sonido que se podía escuchar era la respiración de los hombres y la lluvia que golpeaba el techo de la tienda. Fue Tommen el que terminó con tal situación.

-¿Y entonces como estás aquí tío? -preguntó el muchacho, inseguro.

Jaime señaló al sacerdote rojo.

-Por su culpa.

-¿De este essosi ebrio? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? -preguntó Ser Lyle.

-Ya no soy un ebrio Crakehall, he decidido dejar la bebida para no seguir ofendiendo al Señor de la Luz. -respondió Thoros, sombrío. -Y en cuanto a cómo puede ser posible que Ser Jaime siga entre nosotros, pues es bastante claro. Fue la voluntad del señor. Él decidió revivirlo.

-He peleado contigo en media docena de torneos y nunca me pareció que tu dios tuviera poder como para hacer algo más que ese truco con la espada llameante. Perdón si no puedo creer que de un día al otro se volvió capaz de revivir a los muertos.

-Los tiempos han cambiado. A veces incluso a mí me cuesta creer todo lo que ha pasado. Cuando era un novicio en Volantis podía ver visiones en las llamas de vez en cuando… y bueno, solo eso, porque incluso lo de las espadas llameantes era un truco que hacía con fuego valyrio. -la expresión del sacerdote rojo pasó rápidamente de nostalgia a preocupación. -Por eso yo soy el más sorprendido con todo lo que ha pasado, no lo duden. Pero bueno, ahora solo me queda defender la voluntad del señor, ya que hay una cosa que es segura: él no hubiera traído devuelta a Ser Jaime si no tuviera razones para hacerlo.

-Insinúas que Jaime sigue vivo porque tiene una misión. -dijo Addam, tan práctico como siempre.

-No lo insinúo Ser Addam, lo estoy afirmando. Es por eso que mi espada está a su disposición. Ahora y hasta que mi llama se extinga.

El fervor con el que Thoros habló incomodó un poco a Jaime, así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-La verdad es que no conozco los designios de los dioses y tampoco me interesan. Lo único que importa es que alguien me dio una nueva oportunidad, y pienso aprovecharla. -anunció, mirando fijamente a cada uno de los hombres.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretendes hacer? -preguntó finalmente Addam. -Después de todo, eres solo un hombre.

-Sí, quizás solo sea un hombre, pero resulta también que soy el futuro Señor del Oeste. Puedo llamar a un ejército de decenas de miles si es necesario y mi poder es tal que incluso el Rey dudaría antes de desafiarme. Estoy en una posición ventajosa si es que quiero hacer algo. -respondió secamente.

-Con el tiempo podrás hacer todo eso Ser Jaime, pero solo cuando vuestro padre muera. Hasta entonces él es Señor del Oeste y a quién debemos obediencia. -replicó Ser Lyle.

-Por los siete infiernos Crakehall, ¿tan rápido se te olvidó lo que el Matarreyes dijo antes de empezar esta reunión de mierda? -gruñó impacientemente Clegane, hablando por primera vez. -Si estamos aquí es porque le juramos obediencia a él, no a su padre.

-Lo tengo claro Clegane, pero eso no quita que solo somos seis hombres y un muchacho. Lord Tywin en cambio es la Mano del Rey, tiene la obediencia de todos los Señores del Oeste y más. ¿Cómo piensas contrarrestar algo así?

La duda de Ser Lyle era legitima, por lo que Jaime decidió responderle directamente. Sin embargo, Addam se le adelantó.

-Es más sencillo de lo que creemos… -comenzó el Marbrand, mirando fijamente a Jaime. -… a Lord Tywin no le queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, ¿no es cierto?

Lentamente, sintiendo como el peso del destino caía sobre su alma, Jaime asintió.

Ninguno de los presentes reaccionó.

-Y no es solo mi padre, pasa lo mismo con Joffrey. No sé si también morirá, pero no seguirá por mucho tiempo más en el trono, de eso si estoy seguro. -añadió.

-Pero Jaime, ¿por qué? - insistió Ser Lyle, impactado.

\- ¿Por qué digo que mi padre va a morir? ¿Por qué digo que nuestro Rey va a perder el trono? ¿Por qué estoy traicionando a mi familia? -replicó, cansado. – Lo digo porque es lo que ocurrirá, lo quiera o no. Hay poderes moviéndose que se encargarán de ello y si bien podría actuar para evitarlo, no lo haré.

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué no? -dijo Ser Balon, más curioso que nada. El caballero blanco no parecía sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, pero bueno, Jaime dudaba que fuera fácil de impresionar después de haberlo visto resucitar.

-Porque es lo mejor para el reino, y para todos los que viven en él.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te importa una mierda el reino? -murmuró irónicamente el Perro, aunque pareció arrepentido cuando la encapuchada Sansa lo miró desaprobatoriamente. -Perdón pajarito.

Ser Balon arqueó las cejas al escuchar eso último, pero no dijo nada.

-Siempre me ha importado… al punto de que sacrifiqué mi honor para salvarlo. -replicó el Lannister fríamente. "Quémalos, quémalos a todos." Inspiró profundamente, había llegado el momento.

-¿Jaime? -preguntó Marbrand, confundido.

-El mundo cree que maté a Aerys solo para apurar la victoria de mi padre y el resto de los rebeldes. La verdad es mucho más oscura. Lo hice… para evitar que matara a medio millón de personas.

Ante la mirada expectante de los presentes, Jaime comenzó a hablar, dejando por instantes el presente para sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

-Yo estuve ahí cuando Aerys ejecutó con fuego valyrio a su primera víctima. Fue poco después de Harrenhal, cuando un granjero que vendía en una plaza de la ciudad gritó a un amigo que el reino era mejor cuando mi padre era la Mano del Rey. Un guardia que buscaba el favor del Rey lo escuchó, y lo llevó encadenado a la Fortaleza Roja. -se giró para mirar al sacerdote rojo- ¿No es así Thoros? Creo que tú también estabas.

El essosi asintió, palideciendo un poco al hacerlo. -Los miembros más fanáticos de mi orden hacen sacrificios humanos, pero nunca vi alguno en Volantis. Lo de Aerys y ese granjero fue… impactante.

-Y eso que solo fue el primero, docenas sufrieron lo mismo en los meses siguientes. Cada uno gritando más y por más tiempo que el anterior, ya que los piromantes aprendieron maneras para extender el sufrimiento de sus víctimas. -casi podía escuchar nuevamente los gritos de los condenados, con las risas del Rey sobre todos ellos. -Y todo siguió igual… hasta que llegó el turno de los Stark.

"Toma tu espada maldito lobo. ¿Querías pelear? Pues ahora te toca enfrentar a mi campeón." había dicho Aerys.

"¡Enfrentaré a cualquiera! ¡Incluso al Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real!" había respondido desafiantemente el anciano Lord Rickard. Pero ningún caballero había salido a enfrentarlo, y Aerys se río por un buen rato antes de dignarse a responderle.

"Soy un dragón imbécil, mi campeón es el fuego… y al fuego enfrentarás"

-Lo que pasó con los norteños es algo que todos sabemos, así que no es necesario que lo repita. -murmuró, mirando a Sansa de reojo. Afortunadamente la Stark se mantenía estoica. -Con la guerra y la vuelta a la capital del Príncipe Rhaegar, los sacrificios se detuvieron, pero eso solo hizo que Aerys se volviera más y más ansioso, sobre todo cuando sus hombres comenzaron a perder batallas... y Robert comenzó a ganarlas.

Se detuvo por un segundo, mientras el resto de los presentes esperaban ansiosos sus palabras. Hasta Clegane parecía impresionado.

-Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió un plan, tan retorcido y loco como era de esperar de una mente como la suya. Durante las últimas semanas de su reinado, a Aerys se le ocurrió la idea de que podría convertirse en un dragón si lograba hacer un sacrificio lo suficientemente grande, y no queriendo escatimar en sangre, decidió sacrificar a todo Desembarco del Rey.

"Si funciona, me convertiré en un dragón y podré terminar solo con esta maldita rebelión… y si no, muchos traidores habrán ardido y el traidor de mi primo tendrá que reinar sobre huesos y cenizas. Como sea, ganaré."

-Hasta su propia Mano le hizo ver lo loco que era su plan, pero Aerys respondió quemándolo y poniendo a un piromante como nueva Mano. Sin nadie que se les opusiera, los piromantes llenaron cada rincón de Desembarco con fuego valyrio, listos para encenderlo cuando recibieran la orden… y cuando mi padre comenzó a saquear la ciudad, Aerys decidió que había llegado el momento.

-Pero Desembarco nunca ardió… -lo interrumpió Ser Lyle

-Y los barriles de fuego valyrio fueron descubiertos cuando Robert todavía era rey. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Yo mismo tuve que sacar algunos. -añadió Balon Swann. Jaime iba a responder, pero sorprendentemente Tommen se le adelantó.

-Eso es porque mi tío detuvo al Rey loco. ¿Cierto? -murmuró, inseguro. Con una pequeña sonrisa, el Lannister asintió.

-Cuando Aerys dio la orden, decidí que mi honor y mi capa blanca valían menos que los deseos de un loco y lmedio millón de vidas. Perseguí al jefe de los piromantes y lo maté. Volví al Salón del Trono e hice lo mismo con Aerys. Satisfecho, subí al Trono de Hierro para esperar al que viniera a reclamarlo. Resultó ser Ned Stark.

La mirada de los tormentosos ojos grises del norteño era algo que nunca podría olvidar. Sansa no tenía esos ojos, pero su hermana menor si los tenía. Por un instante su mente divagó preguntándose si aquella chica habría logrado sobrevivir a la quema de Invernalia, pero rápidamente volvió a concentrarse.

-Con el tiempo, me di cuenta que me había equivocado. No por matar a Aerys, si no por haberme sentado en el Trono perdiendo el tiempo. -bajó la mirada, avergonzado -Aún con mi capa manchada, debería haber recordado mis votos y haber acudido a proteger al resto de la familia real. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás Elia y sus hijos seguirían con vida y no hubiera corrido sangre de inocentes en esa noche. Eso es lo único de lo que me arrepiento de esa noche.

"Prometiste proteger a mi familia. ¿Dónde estabas cuando los hombres de tu padre los asesinaron?" Tan solo pensar en lo que Rhaegar hubiera pensado de su fracaso lo entristeció hasta casi flaquear. La pesadilla que había tenido antes de la batalla todavía era muy reciente…

Pero en ese instante, aquel de mayor debilidad, una mano se posó sobre su hombro para darle fuerzas. Era la de Sansa. Al mirar a sus ojos Jaime podía pensar que todavía había esperanzas, que todavía podía redimir sus fracasos.

Un poco más reconfortado, continuó.

-Lo que pasó después ya lo saben. Mi padre tomó el control de la ciudad y le entregó el Trono de Hierro a Robert, con dos cuerpos envueltos en capas rojas como muestra de su fidelidad. -No podía siquiera pensar en ello sin sentir una amargura en la boca, pero aun así lo dijo. -Mientras la historia de que había matado a Aerys se expandía y cada hombre que la escuchaba me maldecía y me llamaba rompejuramentos, yo me dediqué a cazar a los piromantes que sabían del fuego valyrio y todavía estaban con vida. Creo que tuve éxito, porque nadie ocupó a los frascos enterrados durante casi dieciocho años.

"Hasta que un nuevo Rey Loco surgió, uno con tetas y ojos verdes."

-Recuerdo que junto a Lord Westerling estuve encargado de la Guardia de la Ciudad durante los días posteriores al saqueo. Cinco días después de la batalla, encontramos a un piromante con la garganta abierta cerca del Pozo Dragón. Nunca averiguamos quién lo mató… hasta ahora. -dijo Addam, serio.

-A mí y a mi padre nos pasó lo mismo. Casi dos semanas después del saqueo encontramos el cuerpo de piromante dentro de un edificio abandonado en la Calle del Acero. Nunca supimos quién era o quien los había asesinado. -añadió Ser Lyle, sorprendido.

-El primero era Garigus, el otro era Belis. Eran los dos piromantes más importantes después de Rossart, al que maté junto a Aerys. Ambos eran unos cobardes que se escondieron apenas supieron lo que había hecho, pero cuando decidí tener piedad y les di una muerte rápida. Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto si realmente se la merecían. -murmuró. Agotado, suspiró antes de terminar. -En fin, esas son las razones por las que me convertí en el Matarreyes. Si, rompí un juramento, ¿pero de verdad me van a decir que estuve equivocado al hacerlo?

-Si lo que decís es cierto, por supuesto que no. Yo también lo hubiera hecho. -respondió Ser Balon, a lo que el resto de los presentes asintió, inclusive el Perro.

-Esta es la segunda vez que me haces pensar que quizás no eres el imbécil que creía, Matarreyes. Estoy sorprendido. -dijo Clegane, con una expresión indescifrable.

-Es porque antes era un imbécil… y solo ahora he comenzado a redimirme. -murmuró, sin saber si lo decía para el resto o para sí mismo. -Pero bueno, ya fue suficiente charla sobre el pasado. Toca hablar del futuro.

"Un futuro mejor, si todo sale bien… ¿pero cuando las cosas han salido bien?" alejó ese pensamiento antes de seguir hablando.

-Por culpa de Joffrey, el reino está en una guerra tan cruenta que es digna de la Danza. Pretendo terminar con eso… haciendo la paz con los norteños.

-Los norteños no aceptarán mientras Joffrey siga en el Trono… -dijo Ser Lyle.

-Y ya les dije que no lo estará por mucho tiempo más. Pero bueno, para ser sincero la verdad es que pretendo terminar con la guerra incluso antes de eso.

-¿Cómo? -inquirió Ser Addam.

-Quitándole a Robb Stark la única razón que tiene para estar en guerra además de la venganza.

-Y esa razón es…

-Su familia. -respondió, haciéndole un gesto a Sansa para que se descubriera la cara y mirara a los hombres. Todos salvo Clegane y Swann exclamaron sorpresa en menor o mayor medida, pero ninguno más que el pequeño Tommen.

-¡Sansa! -gritó, corriendo a abrazar a la norteña. La Stark le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo.

-Si Tommen, soy yo. -respondió dulcemente.

-Sufrimos muchísimo cuando desapareciste. Myrcella estuvo llorando por varias noches. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó el muchacho.

-Estaba escondida. Quería avisarles que estaba bien a ti y a Cella, pero de verdad que no podía hacerlo. Lo lamento muchísimo, ¿podrás perdonarme?

-Por supuesto, solo promete que no volverás a hacerlo.

-Te lo prometo Tommen, palabra de Stark. -respondió Sansa, dándole un beso en la coronilla. Tras eso la norteña levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a la de los hombres, abandonando su expresión de dulzura y reemplazándola con una estoica.

-Esto va en serio, ¿no es así Jaime? -murmuró Ser Addam, sin apartar la mirada de la Stark.

-Tan serio como lo puede ser, amigo mío. Ya no hay vuelta atrás y solo queda una preguntar por responderse… ¿Estarán conmigo? -preguntó, dirigiéndose a todos, pero más que nada a Crakehall y a Ser Balon, los menos proclives a ser convencidos. Ambos le sorprendieron gratamente.

-Lo estoy. -respondió el caballero blanco, serio. -La verdad no sé mucho de dioses, pero Thoros tiene razón cuando dice que lo que pasó esa noche no fue una casualidad. Debe haber una razón para ello, y si debo romper mis votos y jurar mi espada a vos para averiguar cuál esa razón… que así sea.

"Uno"

-Sois el mejor caballero del Oeste, Ser Jaime, y estoy honrado de que me hayáis incluido en todo esto. -el inmenso Crakehall se detuvo por un segundo, claramente frustrado. - En fin, sabes tan bien como yo que soy mejor con las armas que con las palabras. Mi espada está a tu servicio, es lo único que puedo añadir.

"Dos"

-El Señor os eligió, y yo obedeceré. Mi espada y mi llama son vuestras, de aquí a la Larga Noche. -anunció sencillamente Thoros.

"Tres"

-Eres mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños. Crecí sabiendo que llegaría el momento en el que tú serías el Señor del Oeste y yo tu vasallo. Lo que propones es algo inesperado… pero eso no cambia las cosas. Soy leal a ti, amigo mío. -dijo Addam, solemnemente.

"Cuatro"

Miró a Clegane, el último que faltaba.

-No voy a decir palabras bonitas si eso es lo que esperas. -gruñó Sandor.

-No las espero.

-Entonces nos estamos entendiendo. Tienes mi espada, Lannister, es lo único que diré.

"Cinco" pensó, aliviado. Iba a darles las gracias cuando el muchacho lo interrumpió.

-¡Esperen! ¡Falto yo! -gritó Tommen, quién se avergonzó un poco al notar como todas las miradas cayeron sobre él. Afortunadamente la sonrisa que Sansa le dirigió le dio el valor suficiente para continuar. -Quizás no sea un caballero, o siquiera un hombre todavía. Pero ya estoy aprendiendo a usar la espada… y prefiero luchar por ti y Sansa que por Joffrey. ¿Puedo hacerlo tío?

-Por supuesto que sí Tommen, me honras con tu apoyo. -respondió el Lannister con una sonrisa. Con el muchacho satisfecho, se giró para hablar con el resto. -Quizás solo seamos seis hombres y un muchacho, pero si trabajamos juntos podremos cambiar el destino. Les seré sincero, no estoy seguro de que tendremos éxito… pero estoy dispuesto a morir para lograrlo.

-Somos guerreros Ser Jaime, la muerte no nos atemoriza. -replicó Ser Balon, frente a lo que todos asintieron.

"Eso es porque no han sido besados por ella"

-Lo tengo claro… pero aun así debía decirlo. -respondió, pensativo. -En fin, gracias por su lealtad, cuando llegue el momento será recompensada con creces. Eso sí se los puedo prometer.

-¿Que debemos hacer? -preguntó Addam.

-Por ahora nada, pero eso pronto cambiará. Estén preparados para mi llamado. -anunció, levantándose.

-Lo estaremos. -respondió Ser Lyle, levantándose junto al resto.

-Excelente. Eso es todo por hoy caballeros, nos reuniremos nuevamente cuando sea necesario. Tommen será el encargado de llamarlos.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó el muchacho, con los ojos como platos.

-Si Tommen, de verdad. Eres parte de esta pequeña conspiración ahora, y tendrás que cumplir algunas responsabilidades.

-Lo haré. -prometió su sobrino.

Jaime asintió y caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda. Al levantar la tela pudo notar que la lluvia estaba aminorando. Quizás era una señal.

-Hasta mañana, caballeros. Que tengan una buena noche.

Los hombres salieron uno detrás del otro, hasta que la tienda quedó nuevamente ocupada solo por Jaime y Sansa. Iba a bajar la entrada cuando notó que Tommen se acercaba nuevamente.

\- ¡Tío, se me olvido preguntarte algo!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Lo que nos contaste hoy, puedo contárselo a Cella? -preguntó, esperanzado. Jaime sopesó su pregunta por unos segundos. Tarde o temprano su sobrina también debería enterarse, pero no sabía si hacerlo tan pronto era la opción más sabia. Myrcella era mayor que Tommen y más inteligente que sus hermanos, no sería tan fácil convencerle como lo había sido con Tommen.

-Prefiero que no, Tommen. -respondió, negando con la cabeza. -Ya hablaré con ella uno de estos días.

\- ¡Pero tío! Ya te dije que estuvo llorando por lo de Sansa. ¡Sería demasiado cruel seguir ocultándole la verdad por más tiempo! -protestó el muchacho, y Jaime no podía negar que tenía razón.

-Está bien, hablaré con ella hoy. Ve a su tienda, despiértale y dile que estaré ahí en un rato. -concedió, suspirando de cansancio.

-Lo haré, ¡Gracias! -dijo Tommen, sonriendo. Partió corriendo antes de que Jaime pudiera decir algo más. Se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba hasta que desapareció entre las sombras. Tras ello suspiró y volvió a entrar en la tienda.

-Tommen es un amor, me recuerda demasiado a mi hermano Bran. -murmuró Sansa, jugueteando con una copa de vino que seguía con su contenido intacto. Jaime se dio cuenta de que era la suya. Tras unos instantes de duda, finalmente tomó un sorbo. Su expresión se oscureció un poco tras ello. -A veces no puedo creer que Joffrey sea su hermano.

-No eres la única. -respondió el Lannister, sentándose. De un momento a otro se sintió muy cansado.

-Entonces… todavía debo seguir ocultando mi identidad, ¿cierto? -preguntó la Stark.

Jaime asintió. -Sí, aunque tenga la lealtad de sus comandantes, no ocurre lo mismo con cada uno de los hombres de este ejército. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguno pretenda ganar una recompensa contándole nuestro pequeño secreto a Cersei o mi padre.

-Lo entiendo, simplemente quería confirmarlo. -murmuró Sansa, pensativa. Sonrío antes de seguir. -Sabes algo, en cierta forma es casi poético.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo esto. Es casi como una canción. Caballeros uniéndose en secreto para hacer el bien, el Rey malvado y sus hermanos buenos, la doncella que oculta su identidad para volver a casa… Como decía, es casi digno de una canción. Si tan solo pudiera terminar ser una de ellas…

-¿Y por qué no puede terminar como una de ellas? -replicó el caballero, arqueando una ceja.

-Porque en las canciones los caballeros siempre son siete… y acá solo hay seis. Siete dioses, siete reinos y siete caballeros de la Guardia Real. Ese detalle es importante Ser Jaime, lo dice alguien que es versada en canciones. -respondió la Stark, fingiendo seriedad. Jaime sonrío.

-Pues tengo buenas noticias, mi señora, ocurre de que estoy reservando el séptimo puesto para alguien que no está acá.

-Pues me agrada escuchar tal cosa, Ser, y debo admitir que me siento curiosa de saber quién será esa persona. ¿Varys, Tyrion? ¿Cuántos aliados más tenéis?

-Por ahora… ninguno, pero pronto lo tendré. -admitió el Lannister. -Hasta entonces tendremos que conformarnos con los hombres que tenemos.

-Así parece. -finalizó la norteña, antes de vaciar su copa. Quedó en silencio por unos instantes, casi como si estuviera reuniendo el valor para añadir algo. Finalmente pareció hacerlo. -Solo me queda otra duda…

\- ¿Y esa cuál es?

-El heredero de Joffrey es Tommen, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Y perdón si me equivoco, pero nada parece indicar que planeáis instalarlo en el Trono para reemplazar a su hermano...

"Chica lista" pensó por segunda vez en la noche,

-La respuesta es obvia. No lo hago… porque Tommen no será rey. -Tal como esperaba, su respuesta no pareció sorprender a la norteña.

-¿Entonces quién lo será?

En vez de responder, Jaime ofreció su brazo a Sansa. La Stark entendió inmediatamente, encapuchándose y tomando el brazo del caballero.

-Perdón Ser Jaime, no quise ofender…

-No lo hicisteis, simplemente es tarde y es hora de que volváis a vuestra tienda. -anunció, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Entonces… ¿no me lo contareis? -se atrevió a preguntar la norteña, tras salir del pabellón. Jaime suspiró, pero asintió.

-Es una historia complicada... -Varys había demorado media hora en contársela y una entera en convencerlo de que era verdad.-

-Creo que tenemos tiempo.

-Lo sé… pues bien, partamos por el principio. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de los Targaryen que sobrevivieron a la Rebelión?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. (una larga, lo lamento):
> 
> Bueno, cumplí con lo prometido. nuestro bastardo favorito ha entrado oficialmente en este AU y espero ocupar varios de sus POV en el futuro. Que él que recién haya aparecido ahora no los engañe: Jon tiene un papel más que importante en la historia, sobre todo -obviamente- en su recta final, aquella donde empieza a hacer frío (he).
> 
> Por si no quedó claro (aunque lo dudo) Jon estaba bastante mal psicológicamente antes de este capítulo. Es como el Jon canon justo después de la muerte de Ygritte pero incluso más deprimido (por lo de Invernalia y Arya). Pero bueno, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en este capítulo. El reencuentro con Arya quizás no me quedó tan bien como planeaba originalmente, pero la verdad es que es un evento de tal magnitud emocional que preferí simplicarlo lo más posible en vez de terminar haciendo algo grotesco.
> 
> Como pudieron notar, en este AU Yoren, Gendry y el resto de los reclutas llegaron con éxito al Muro. Los dos primeros tendrán cierto papel en la historia, pero sobre el resto -salvo los ya muertos Rorge y Mordedor- la verdad todavía no lo decido... y sí, eso incluye a cierto asesino lorathi.
> 
> Sé que la historia no avanzó mucho en el POV de Jaime, pero era un capitulo más que necesario. Por una parte necesitaba mostrar el como ganaba la lealtad de sus hombres -Ser Lyle y Addam sobre todo-, el que tuviera esa charla donde contara vagamente lo que estaba sucediendo en la capital... y bueno, también el cambio que están teniendo Sansa y Tommen, cuyas personalidades están fortaleciéndose poco a poco. Volveremos a ver a Jaime pronto, pero no por sus ojos.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios. Sak: de verdad gracias :D!, para responder tus dudas: No, Brienne todavía no ha sido introducida en la historia ya que -al igual que Jaqen- es otro personaje que todavía no decido si otorgarle o no un papel en ella. Hasta que lo decida, prefiero no mencionarla; y sí, los Lannister siguen teniendo una ventaja númerica, junto a las Tyrell tendrán unos 130/140k aprox, y la alianza (sumando a Rocadragón) tiene aproximadamente 100k (pero bueno, como dejé entrever en el capitulo, no van a ser solo los números los que decidan el desenlace de la guerra). Fuera de ellos los Greyjoy tienen15k (pero muchos barcos) y Dorne 25k.
> 
> Pues bien, eso es por ahora. En el próximo capitulo creo que veremos a Edric y Robb, pero lamentablemente no podré escribirlo pronto, ya que estaré alejado de la civilización hasta de vuelta de vacaciones. Si todo sale bien nos veremos nuevamente a principios del próximo mes, donde tengo la esperanza que podré retomar el ritmo pre-finales. Hasta entonces!
> 
> (PD: si alguien se anima, todavía necesito un beta reader. Créanme, ganaríamos todos)


	20. Las guerras venideras

**EDRIC**

Las puertas de Ermita Alta no pudieron seguir resistiendo los golpes del ariete y se abrieron con un estruendo de madera quebrándose. Sus defensores ya habían lanzado casi todas sus flechas y piedras, así que tuvieron que recibir con espadas y lanzas a la horda de atacantes que entraba por las puertas del castillo. Normalmente hubieran cobrado un alto precio en vidas antes de ser sobrepasados, pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió en este caso.

-Se traicionaron entre ellos mismos. -anunció el príncipe Oberyn, caminando hacia Ned y Lord Beric tras haber interrogado al líder de los prisioneros. El Martell estaba cubierto de sangre de la cabeza a los pies, pero estaba ileso. Toda esa sangre era de sus enemigos, no propia. Nadie parecía sorprendido de ello.

\- ¿Los mercenarios? -preguntó Lord Beric, aún sudando tras el esfuerzo de la batalla.

-Más bien lo contrario. El líder de los que quedan vivos me contó una interesante historia. Al parecer parte de los guardias del castillo se habrían negado a seguir peleando junto a la calaña que es la Compañía Audaz, así que decidieron cambiar de bando cuando las puertas cedieron.

"Entonces él no estaba aquí, nunca estuvo aquí." pensó Edric, más decepcionado de lo que quería admitir.

-Podría estar diciendo eso solo para evitar la muerte. ¿Realmente le crees? -preguntó el señor marqueño, exteriorizando la propia duda de Edric.

-La verdad es que sí. Quizás no estaría tan seguro si yo mismo no hubiera peleado junto a ellos, pero lo tuve que hacer una vez que Lys contrató a mi compañía en una campaña contra Myr. Tras esa guerra decidí dos cosas, que ya era tiempo de dejar a los mercenarios y volver a Dorne… y que solo volvería a compartir un campo de batalla con los Titiriteros Sangrientos si lo hacía en el bando contrario. -respondió el moreno, en un tono que dejaba en claro que no bromeaba.

-Domeric mató a su líder en Septo de Piedra. Era un qohoriense con una barba de chivo y un yelmo en forma de cabra. -murmuró Edric, ausente.

-Vargo Hoat. Un bruto como cualquier otro, pero que por último tenía algo de habilidad para el mando. Eso es más de lo que se puede decir del resto de sus compañeros. -replicó Oberyn, curioso. -¿Quién dices que lo mató?

-Domeric Bolton, el heredero de Fuerte Terror. Un amigo.

-¿El mismo que dices que te ayudó a ti y a Dondarrion a derrotar a Clegane?

-Sí, pero antes de eso fueron Robb y Theon Greyjoy los que lucharon con él, y Robb el que lo mató finalmente.

-Eso ya me lo contaste. No importa, que haya ayudado a matar a esa bestia es motivo suficiente para que esté en deuda con él. Me encargaré de pagarla algún día. -respondió el Martell, nuevamente serio.

Edric sabía que no lo decía a la ligera. Su relación con el príncipe Martell había sido más que tensa tras aquel complicado primer encuentro en las afueras de Campoestrella, pero eso había cambiado totalmente al escuchar los cuchicheos de los hombres de Lord Dondarrion sobre como su joven señor había ayudado a matar a la Montaña. Tras eso casi había corrido hacía las habitaciones que el marqueño ocupaba, pero no se encontraba ahí y solo tras una búsqueda frenética pudo encontrarlo en la torre del maestre junto a Allyria y Edric. Inusualmente ansioso, les había pedido detalles de lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

-Lo único que sé es que Robb Stark lo mató, pero ningún detalle más ha llegado a Dorne. Esa bestia asesinó a mi hermana y a sus hijos, si de verdad ayudaron a matarla, estoy en deuda con ustedes. -les había anunciado, con algo en su voz que casi se podía calificar de emoción.

Y no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad de mejorar su relación con el príncipe dorniense, Edric le había contado todo lo que recordaba sobre esa tarde en las afueras de Septo de Piedra. La trampa de Clegane y los Titiriteros en la que Robb había caído, la batalla con La Montaña en la que Theon y media docena de amigos de Robb habían perdido la vida y Ned casi había sufrido lo mismo frente a Ser Gerold, y finalmente la intervención milagrosa de Lord Beric que había terminado con la muerte de la bestia Lannister y la huida de Estrellaoscura.

-Cuando Robb lo ejecutó, no lo hizo solo por venganza, lo hizo como un acto de justicia. Por Theon, por sus amigos, por el pueblo llano de las Tierras de los Ríos y por todos los inocentes que Clegane había asesinado a lo largo de su vida. Estoy seguro que también recordó a la Princesa Elia y a sus hijos al hacerlo. -le había dicho el Dayne, creyendo totalmente en lo que estaba diciendo, aun cuando quizás no lo fuera.

Oberyn había asentido, pero permaneciendo en silencio. Una expresión indescifrable se había apoderado de sus facciones mientras pensaba. Que era lo que había pasado por la cabeza de la Víbora Roja en esos momentos era algo que Ned no sabía… pero debía de haber sido algo bueno, porque desde entonces había comenzado a mirarle y a hablarle con algo parecido al respeto.

Y eso era algo bastante valioso en la situación en la que Edric se encontraba.

-¿Qué se debe hacer con un traidor que traiciona a un traidor? -preguntó, a nadie en particular.

Había llegado el momento de decidir qué hacer con los prisioneros. La hueste de Ned y Oberyn debía seguir su camino a Lanza del Sol, pero antes tenían que solucionar la situación de Ermita Alta. De los cuarenta sobrevivientes, veinte habían sido guardias que habían cambiado de bando. El resto eran mercenarios y hombres leales a Estrellaoscura.

-En los viejos tiempos toda traición era traición, así que El Muro era el destino más probable para alguien que hiciera algo parecido a lo que estos hombres hicieron. Pero bueno, los tiempos han cambiado, y en este caso en particular… -respondió el Martell.

"No soy exactamente la persona más indicada para cuestionar la lealtad de otros" pensó el dorniense.

-Si fuera tú, creo que lo mejor sería que los perdonaras. -dijo Lord Beric. -Para bien o para mal, solo estaban siguiendo las órdenes de su señor. No se puede acusar a un hombre por ser leal.

-¿Aun cuando sea lealtad a un traidor?

-Aún entonces. Es fácil decir que siempre hay una opción cuando no es tu cabeza la que rodará si desobedeces, pero la vida real es más complicada.

-Todo esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba. -murmuró Ned, apartándose un mechón de pelo sudado involuntariamente.

-Nadie dijo que ser un señor es fácil. Estoy seguro que Lord Stark debe haber dicho algo al respecto.

-Lo hizo, pero aunque lo hubiera repetido mil veces esto hubiera seguido siendo difícil. Tener que decidir quién vive y quién muere…

-Es tu decisión que tipo de señor ser. Cruel o compasivo, ambicioso o leal, valiente o cobarde. Todas tienen sus ventajas y desventajas, pero si puedo darte un consejo al respecto es que nunca dudes. Siempre será mejor tomar una decisión a no tomarla. -dijo el príncipe Oberyn, dejando toda la responsabilidad en manos de Ned.

"Y ese es un consejo que pretendo escuchar" pensó Edric, suspirando mientras recordaba al Norte. Sintió un pinchazo de dolor al recordar las palabras que los cuervos habían traído, pero apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente. No era el momento.

"Pero pronto lo será, Cuervo de Sangre me lo debe."

-Los cambiacapas son libres si juran nuevamente lealtad a Campoestrella. El resto puede elegir entre el Muro y la espada. Esperaré hasta el anochecer para que elijan, pero si o si partimos mañana a primera hora.

-Una decisión acertada. ¿Blandirás tú mismo la espada o necesitas un verdugo? -preguntó el Martell, arqueando una ceja.

-Yo lo haré. Es lo mínimo que les debo. -respondió, antes de levantarse y retirarse a su pabellón a curarse las heridas y prepararse para las ejecuciones."El hombre que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada." le recordó una voz, tan distante y tan cercana al mismo tiempo.

De todos los prisioneros, solo tres decidieron la espada. Ned no parpadeó al escuchar sus últimas palabras y ocupar el espadón del verdugo para acabar con sus vidas. Le sorprendió a si mismo lo fácil que le resultó. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Tal como habían planeado, partieron al día siguiente de Ermita Alta. Si todo salía bien llegarían en un par de semanas a Lanza del Sol. Y si tenían suerte, encontrarían a Estrellaoscura en el camino.

¿Pero cuando habían tenido suerte?

-*-*-*-*.

Al tercer día de haber entrado al desierto, Ned no pudo más. Tomó un cuchillo y se cortó los mechones rubios mientras miraba su reflejo en un oasis en el que se habían detenido. Había ocupado el cabello largo a la usanza norteña desde que tenía memoria, pero se volvería loco si seguía con él bajo el inclemente sol dorniense. Ahora la cicatriz que Estrellaoscura le había dejado en la cara era más visible que nunca, pero prefería a volverse loco por el calor de su tierra natal.

Habían dejado Campoestrella y a Allyria a la semana de haber llegado. Edric quería quedarse más tiempo, pero el cuervo que había llegado de Lanza del Sol llevaba el sello del príncipe Doran y en él lo invitaba urgentemente a acudir a la capital dorniense para "discutir el futuro de la Casa Dayne".

Aun así, Ned casi se negó a acudir. Su tía seguía convaleciente de sus heridas y Ermita Alta todavía estaba en manos de Estrellaoscura, quizás incluso con él dentro del castillo. Solo cuando el príncipe Oberyn, Lord Beric y la propia Allyria se unieron para obligarle a ir fue que decidió partir.

-No puedo dejarte Allyria, todavía estás recuperándote.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo por varias semanas. No es necesario que te quedes conmigo todo ese tiempo Ned, y tampoco puedes dejar plantado al príncipe Doran. ¿Qué mensaje le estarías dando?

"Que tú eres más importante para mí que él"

-¿Y si Estrellaoscura vuelve a atacar el castillo?

-El único lugar en el que puede estar escondido con los suficientes hombres como para atacar Campoestrella es Ermita Alta y la atacaremos antes de ir a Lanza del Sol. Yo pondré a los hombres necesarios para hacerlo. Estrellaoscura es un fugitivo y es mi deber como Martell el de llevarle a la justicia. -anunció el príncipe Oberyn.

-Dudo que esté ahí. Mi primo es más astuto que eso. -murmuró, poco convencido.

-Quizás, pero es algo que debemos hacer de igual forma. -replicó el Martell, inflexible. Ned no podía negar que tenía razón, así que se despidió de su tía y se preparó para partir nuevamente de su hogar. Solo los Siete sabían cuando volvería, si en un mes o en diez años.

Habían rastreado huellas que podían ser o no de Estrellaoscura y la Compañía Audaz hasta las cercanías de Ermita Alta, pero luego estas se desviaban y se perdían hacia las arenas del desierto. Ned tenía el presentimiento de que debían seguirlas si querían apresar a su primo, pero no podían hacerlo antes de tomar el castillo.

Al hacerlo confirmaron que no estaba allí, pero el Dayne se reconfortaba diciéndose que ahora su tía estaba a salvo. Encontrarían a Estrellaoscura y recuperaría a Albor más temprano que tarde, o por lo menos eso trataba de decirse.

El oasis era grande, pero también era la última fuente de agua antes de llegar al Sangreverde. así que el pequeño ejército se detendría en él por una noche completa para abrevar a los caballos y llenar las cantimploras. Por una parte eso le enojaba, ya que quería llegar lo antes posible a Lanza del Sol y terminar de una vez por todas el conflicto que tenía con los Martell, pero se tranquilizó un poco al notar los pequeños arcianos que crecían en uno de los extremos del oasis. Obviamente, armó su tienda en ese lugar.

"Llegó la hora de respuestas."

Cuando la mayoría del campamento ya estaba durmiendo, salió sigilosamente de la tienda que compartía con Anguy y se aproximó a los arcianos. Tal como aquella vez en la Fortaleza Roja, se cortó la mano y ofreció su sangre a los Antiguos Dioses. Alimentados por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dioses respondieron. Ned se quedó dormido y nuevamente sintió que su conciencia iba a un lugar diferente, a medio camino entre los sueños y la realidad, donde el último verdevidente le esperaba.

Pero esta vez su encuentro sería diferente, porque el dorniense estaba enojado.

-No deberías estar aquí- anunció Lord Brynden, con una voz cansada.

-No lo estaría si me hubieras dicho lo que necesitaba saber.

-Ya te dije que no eres un verdevidente y no puedo mostrarte más de lo necesario. Si me contactara demasiado contigo terminarías volviéndote loco.

-¿Eso justica que no me hayas contado de Estrellaoscura? ¿Qué no me hayas hablado de Invernalia? ¿Acaso solo soy una pieza dentro de tus planes, y nada más? -exclamó enojado, apretando los puños.

-Contaba con que el Fantasma te hablara de Estrellaoscura. Ya te dije que hacer que mi conciencia atraviese el Muro requiere de un esfuerzo gigantesco y todas mis fuerzas estaban ocupadas en otra parte. - respondió Cuervo de Sangre, estudiándolo atentamente con ese ojo tan atemorizante que poseía. Aun así, Ned no flaqueó.

-Ella me habló sobre Estrellaoscura y Allyria, pero no dijo nada de Albor, o sobre Invernalia o Rickon… o de Arya. -flaqueó por un instante, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. - ¿Acaso lo hizo porque temía que hubiera tomado otra decisión si lo hubiera sabido?

-No puedo hablar por ella…

-No me mientas. Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas.

-No lo estoy haciendo Dayne, pero tampoco puedo decirte toda la verdad. - Cuervo de Sangre pareció casi dudar por un instante, pero antes de que Edric pudiera decir cualquier cosa volvió a hablar. -La chica Stark está bien, ella y su hermano lograron huir de los krakens. Ahora mismo están junto al Lobo Alado marchando hacia el Muro, donde encontrarán refugio por un tiempo. Hasta que Invernalia sea reconstruida, supongo.

"Al menos una buena noticia" pensó, mientras sentía que un peso inmenso se liberaba de sus hombros.

-¿Y Robb? ¿Ser Jaime? -levantó la vista. -¿Jon Nieve? ¿Estrellaoscura y Albor?

-El lobo y el león pronto bailarán juntos. Si todo sale bien, Poniente será mucho más fuerte que ahora cuando los vientos de invierno finalmente lleguen. Si no… -Lord Brynden no necesitó completar la frase para que el dorniense entendiera. -El lobo blanco está herido, pero sanará cuando vuelva a encontrar a su manada. En cuanto a tu primo… lo lamento, pero no puedo decirte nada.

-¿Y eso por qué? -protestó el Dayne, aunque ya estaba bastante más tranquilo que al inicio.

-Porque es mejor para tu destino que no sepas lo que pasará. Si de verdad quieres convertirte en la Espada del Amanecer debes recorrer el camino sufriendo sus penurias, no evitándolas como lo harías si las conocieras de antemano. Lo lamento, pero no puedo arriesgarme a cambiar tu futuro de esa forma.

-Creo que ya has cambiado bastante mi futuro desde que me hablaste por primera vez.

-Lo he hecho incluso desde antes, no tienes idea cuánto. -replicó el verdevidente, enigmáticamente. -Pero las cosas que he cambiado han sido para cambiar el futuro de Poniente más que tu propia vida. Estrellaoscura en cambio es alguien que afecta más a tu propia vida que a los Siete Reinos. Sé que suena complicado, pero espero que puedas entenderlo.

-Lo hago… o por lo menos lo creo. -murmuró Edric. -Entonces, ¿tendré que recuperar a Albor por mí mismo?

-Quizás lo harás… o quizás morirás en el intento. Ambas cosas pueden suceder. -respondió el albino, de una forma que impedía que Ned averiguará si estaba mintiendo o no. -Solo puedo revelarte una cosa, tu primo no seguirá escondiéndose por mucho tiempo más. Más pronto que tarde tendrás noticias de él.- ¿Y qué debo hacer hasta entonces? -preguntó, confundido.

-Aprende, entrena, no dejes de luchar como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Pronto hablarás con Doran Martell, has todo lo posible para que este se forme una buena opinión de ti. La Víbora Roja ya la tiene, pero necesitas a su hermano todavía. Los Martell serán de vital importancia para tu familia en los tiempos que se aproximan.

Edric asintió, pensando en la carta que el Príncipe le había enviado un par de semanas atrás.

-Lo haré.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo más? Elige con cuidado, no nos volveremos a ver en bastante tiempo, eso si te lo puedo asegurar. -preguntó el verdevidente, cansado.

El dorniense pensó en responder negativamente, ya que Lord Brynden ya había respondido muchas más dudas de las que esperaba hasta antes de la conversación. Pero entonces recordó algo que había ocurrido en Antigua, algo que le había enfriado la sangre de una manera que ahora se daba cuenta que no podía ser normal.

-Estuve en Antigua antes de llegar a Campoestrella. Cuando estuve ahí, conocí a un novicio de la Ciudadela…

-Una novicia más bien. Su padre solo tuvo hijas. -le interrumpió el albino.

-¿La conoces?

-Más de lo que crees. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella?

-Ella me habló de que una tormenta se estaba formando, de que los tiempos oscuros están por volver. Quizás me equivoco, pero siento que no se refería solo a los Otros. Me habló de unas velas de cristal, de que están ardiendo. ¿Sabes que es lo que todo eso significa?

Cuervo de Sangre lo observó impasible por unos segundos, haciendo que Ned casi se arrepintiera de haberle hablado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el verdevidente hizo algo que no esperaba.

Suspiró.

-La magia es peligrosa, siempre lo ha sido. Es como una espada sin empuñadura, no hay forma de ocuparla sin hacerte daño. Quienes somos lo suficientemente fuertes podemos utilizarla sin mayor riesgo… pero eso no quita que a veces nos equivocamos.

Sus palabras hicieron que Ned sintiera frío, mucho frío.

-¿En qué te equivocaste?

-Hace unos inviernos, encontré a un muchacho que tenía tanto potencial como el Lobo Alado. Era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien que pudiera convertirse en mi sucesor, así que me apresuré demasiado y lo contacte de una manera demasiado… violenta. -su expresión cambio casi imperceptiblemente. -O quizás no y en realidad siempre fue alguien destinado a la locura. Lo que ha hecho los últimos años me hacen creer que no sería algo tan descabellado.

-¿Se volvió loco? -preguntó el dorniense, asustado frente a la posibilidad de un verdevidente así.

-Quizás loco no sea la palabra más correcta para describirlo. Es alguien que ha perdido la razón, pero que no deja de tener una inteligencia y una astucia como pocos en el mundo. Sumando eso a su potencial astral, le convierten en la persona más peligrosa que existe.

Un verdevidente malvado, eso era algo casi tan espeluznante como los Otros.

-Pareciera que le temes.

-Lo hago. Todos deberíamos hacerlo. Ocupó su don para descubrir secretos que deberían haber permanecido ocultos, vestigios de los tiempos oscuros anteriores al amanecer del hombre. Es por eso que las velas de cristal han vuelto a arder y que las ruinas de piedra negra de los Profundos están despertando por primera vez en diez mil años, esperando que sus creadores hagan lo mismo. Si tiene éxito, no se detendrá hasta que todo el mundo arda.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Tiene nombre?

-Lo tiene. Se llama Euron… Euron Ojo de Cuervo.

"Y quiere que el mundo le rinda pleitesía antes de destruirlo"

-*-*-*-*.

-Si fuera tú, no bebería eso.

La voz lo tomó por sorpresa en medio del banquete con el cuál el Príncipe Doran les daba la bienvenida a Lanza del Sol. Quién había hablado era una joven de su edad, quién poseía rasgos lo suficientemente parecidos a los de la princesa Arianne como para al menos sospechar que eran familia. En ese momento lo estaba mirando con una expresión curiosa, esperando su respuesta a la advertencia que le había hecho sobre la copa de vino que Ned sostenía en una mano, de la cual deseaba desesperadamente beber por lo picante de la comida que le habían servido.

-¿Por qué lo dices? El príncipe extendió su hospitalidad sobre mí y mi gente. No tengo nada que temer de él.

-No tienes nada que temer de mi tío, eso es cierto. Pero creo que no ocurre lo mismo con mis hermanas. Son bastante cercanas a mi prima, y bueno… -la muchacha no terminó la frase, girándose para mirar a la princesa Arianne en la mesa más alta.

La heredera de Dorne estaba en ese momento conversando con su padre, con la misma expresión de rabia contenida que poseía cuando habían recibido al Dayne y a sus compañeros en las puertas unas horas antes, donde no se había molestado en disfrazar la hostilidad que sentía por él. Edric había tenido que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no insultarla devuelta.

El príncipe Doran en cambio era alguien más enigmático. Era cortés, pero tampoco cercano. Parecía que realmente todavía no sabía pensar sobre aquel señor dorniense que había estado demasiado tiempo fuera de su tierra natal. Ned trataría de ganar su aprobación, no porque fuera alguien dócil, sino porque realmente era lo mejor para su familia.

Lo haría aunque eso significara tener que soportar los insultos de la princesa.

-¿Y tú no lo eres? -preguntó finalmente, deduciendo que quién le estaba hablando era otra de las hijas del príncipe Oberyn. Sus ojos no dejaban muchas dudas, de todos modos.

-Quizás no tanto como Tyene o Nym, pero eso no significa que no quiera a mi prima. -replicó la bastarda, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Entonces porque me estás ayudando?

-Porque que quiera a mi familia no significa que comparta sus ideas. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Tyene… y esa costumbre que tiene de envenenar a las personas que Arianne detesta.

-¿Veneno? -preguntó alarmado, estudiando la copa que tenía en su mano. Parecía normal, pero al daño ya estaba hecho. -¿De verdad la princesa me odia tanto como para envenenarme?

-Quizás no lo suficiente como para matarte… pero sí, yo creo que se sentiría bastante satisfecha si te viera enfermo y débil, como justamente te dejaría cierto veneno que Tyene sabe fabricar. No lo sentirías hasta mañana, así que podría desentenderse y decir que pescaste una enfermedad o que te hizo mal la comida. Mi prima, siempre creyéndose más astuta de lo que realmente es.

Ned no respondió, decidiendo si confiar o no en las palabras de la muchacha. Finalmente lo hizo, derramando el contenido de su copa en el suelo de la manera más disimulada que pudo. Al parecer tuvo éxito, ya que nadie lo notó salvo la propia muchacha que le había advertido, quién ahora le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. -murmuró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. -Soy Edric.

-Y yo soy Elia, hija del príncipe Oberyn. Aunque bueno, eso creo que ya lo dedujiste.

-Lo hubiera hecho aunque no me hubieras dicho que eras prima de Arianne. Tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre… y de tu hermana.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Elia, arqueando una ceja. - ¿Y a cuál de mis hermanas has conocido, mi señor de Dayne? No sabía que Obara estaba con ustedes y el resto de mis hermanas están aquí o en los Jardines del Agua.

-A Sarella. -respondió, haciendo que la joven se asombrara tanto como el propio príncipe Oberyn cuando le había contado de su hija y lo de las velas de cristal. La bastarda trató de recuperarse antes de replicar, pero no pudo hacerlo completamente.

-¿Te encontraste con ella y te reveló quién era? Por los siete, ¡Incluso a mi padre le costará sacarla de Antigua a salvo si alguien descubre lo que está haciendo! -exclamó tan preocupada como sorprendida. Miró a Edric con esperanza antes de seguir. -¿Cómo está?

"Asustada"

-Está bien. La verdad no hablé mucho con ella, pero me pidió que le enviara saludos a su padre cuando lo viera.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-Por supuesto, le había dado mi palabra.

Elia solo asintió, girándose para mirar a su padre. Mientras le miraba, Edric no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por la fortuna que tenía de tener una familia tan abundante. Los únicos familiares que le quedaban eran Allyria y Estrellaoscura, y el segundo tenía como máximo objetivo en la vida el matarle y quitarle todo lo que quería. Era algo triste.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto, ellos no son tus únicos familiares. Quizás no compartan tu sangre, pero eso no significa que no sean tu familia. Tienes a Robb, tienes a Arya, tienes a Bran y a Lord Beric, tienes a Ser Jaime, a Domeric e incluso a Jon Nieve. No estás tan solo quieres creer." le reprochó su conciencia.

Pensar en eso le reconfortó un poco.

Charló durante el resto del banquete con la joven Serpiente de Arena. Resultó ser una buena compañera para conversar, contando historias interesantes sobre su familia y su vida en Lanza del Sol y haciéndole preguntas corteses sobre sus aventuras en el Norte y durante la guerra. Pareció sobre todo interesada en Robb Stark y Jaime Lannister, pero Ned evitó dar muchos detalles ambos hombres. La hija del príncipe Oberyn le estaba cayendo bien, pero estaba seguro que era más astuta de lo que quería aparentar. Si quería manipularlo para obtener información, no lo lograría.

Una hora después los primeros comensales comenzaron a levantarse, incluyendo al propio Príncipe Doran, quien dejó a su hija encabezando el banquete. Eso era una señal clara de que el Martell pronto llamaría a Edric a su presencia para discutir el asunto que le había obligado a cruzar todo Dorne. El joven caballero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía un poco nervioso, pero la verdad es que después de todo lo que había vivido, discutir con el Príncipe de Dorne casi le parecía algo trivial.

Aún así, trataría de dar la mejor impresión posible, se lo debía a Allyria y a Lord Eddard. Tomó un trago de su copa (que había cambiado por una que había visto con sus propios ojos como era llenada) y miró a Elia. Si, quizás ella podría ayudarle.

-Elia, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Depende, si quieres preguntarme sobre si me gustaría encontrarme contigo para hacer lo que creo que quieres hacer, la respuesta es no. -sonrío juguetonamente antes de seguir- Pero si mañana me acompañas a cabalgar y demuestras que eres tan cortes como apuesto, quizás podría cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Qué? No, no era sobre eso. -balbuceó, intentando sin mucho éxito no ruborizarse. -No me malentiendas, no es que tampoco diga que eres bonita, pero…

-¿Pero? -preguntó la joven, más que divertida con la situación.

-Pero quería preguntarte sobre otra cosa. -el dorniense respiró profundamente, tratando de sonar serio nuevamente -Es sobre Arianne.

La expresión de la bastarda se endureció inmediatamente.

-Creo que me malentiendes, mi señor de Dayne. Que haya evitado que Tyene te envenenara no significa que vaya a traicionar a mi prima. Puede ser algo necia a veces, pero eso no quita que la quiera. La sangre pesa más que el agua.

"Ojalá Estrellaoscura pensará como tú"

-No te pido que traiciones a tu prima, te pido que me ayudes a entenderla.

-¿Y que quieres entender de ella? -replicó la morena.

-Solo quiero entender por qué me odia -respondió, intentando no parpadear para demostrar estoicidad.

-La mitad de los dornienses te odia, no hay gran misterio tras ello. Siempre hemos sido desconfiados de los extranjeros y tú has vivido más tiempo fuera de Dorne que dentro de él. -lo miró con recelo por un instante, pero Ned logró detectar algo extraño en su mirada al responder. ¿Inseguridad quizás? ¿Podría estar mintiendo? Lo único que le quedaba si quería averiguar algo era esa posibilidad, así que decidió insistir.

-¿Y es solo por eso? ¿Podrías jurármelo?

-No es muy caballeroso pedirle eso a una dama. -repuso la joven, pero Ned la notó aún más dubitativa, así que supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Lo sé, y de verdad no lo haría si tuviera otra opción… pero no la tengo. Mi futuro y el de mi familia están en manos de Arianne y necesito saber todo lo posible para convencerla de que no tome una decisión equivocada. Por favor, ayúdame. -le hubiera tomado las manos si hubiera podido, pero la mesa se interponía entre ellos.

La muchacha dudo, sí que lo hizo, pero al final su sentido común debe habérsele impuesto a la lealtad a su prima, porque tras unos segundos suspiró y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos con una expresión de determinación.

-Te lo diré solo porque creo que ella se está equivocando, no porque hayas logrado manipularme o algo parecido, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto.

-El que estuvieras tanto tiempo fuera de Dorne afectó tu nombre, pero mentí cuando insinué que eso es lo único que provoca que Arianne te deteste. La verdad es más… complicada. Ocurre que mientras tú estabas afuera, tu primo pasó más tiempo viviendo aquí que en su propio castillo.

-¿Qué? -exclamó con sorpresa, esa información sí que era nueva para él. - ¿Estrellaoscura vivió aquí?

-No solo vivió aquí, Ned, también se convirtió en uno de los amantes de Arianne. Cuando Ser Gerold llegó al castillo lo hizo como un huésped más, siempre recatado y cortés, pero luego mi tío se retiró a los Jardines del Agua y mi prima quedó a cargo del castillo. No habían pasado ni dos noches de eso antes de que comenzaran a revolcarse juntos. -le explicó la dorniense, tan tranquila como si estuviera hablando del clima. -Normalmente no hubiera sido algo tan importante, Arianne ha tenido media docena de amantes solo desde que yo llegué a la ciudad… pero bueno, créeme que nunca la he visto tan encaprichada con uno de ellos como lo fue con tu primo. No es que me sorprenda tampoco, siempre ha tenido una debilidad por los hombres guapos, y Estrellaoscura es alguien…

"Alguien cuya apariencia engaña a quién no lo conoce"

-Entiendo. -murmuró, pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Está enamorada de él, y Estrellaoscura debe haberla convencido de odiarme tanto como él lo hace."

Si Elia había dicho la verdad -y no había notado nada que le hiciera dudarlo- el Dayne se encontraba en una situación bastante delicada. Si, el príncipe Oberyn consideraba a Estrellaoscura como un traidor y cualquier dorniense que supiera lo que había hecho en las Tierras de los Ríos pensaría lo mismo, pero era bastante difícil que sucediera lo mismo con Arianne. El amor era algo bello, pero también podía provocar que las personas actuaran tontamente -a veces incluso haciendo verdaderas estupideces- y si bien era poco probable que fuera amor verdadero lo que la Martell sentía por su primo, no tenía duda de que ella creía que lo era.

Su única esperanza era que el príncipe Doran fuera diferente a su hija. Todo indicaba que lo era, pero ¿y si era eso lo que quería que el Dayne creyera? Una cosa era que pensara diferente a Arianne y la otra que fuera tan drástico como su hermano Oberyn. Por los Siete, todo esto era complicado y casi le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo. Elia notó su expresión y trató de ayudarle.

-Si fuera tú, ignoraría las provocaciones de mi prima y trataría de convencer a mi tío. Mi padre siempre ha dicho que es alguien que piensa más con la cabeza que con el corazón. Eso no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero creo que en esta situación te favorecerá. Al final él es el Príncipe de Dorne. no Arianne. -añadió, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Edric.

"Por ahora"

-Gracias Elia, de verdad. -murmuró, intentando sonreír pese a lo preocupado que estaba. -Si quieres que te acompañe a cabalgar no tengo problema alguno. Te lo debo por lo del veneno.

-Te cobraré la palabra algún día, pero no creo que sea pronto. Buena suerte Ned, creo que la necesitarás. -la muchacha se levantó de la mesa y partió de ella antes de que el Dayne pudiera hacer algo más que verla alejarse.

"Algún día"

No alcanzó a beber otra vez de su copa antes de que un sirviente se aproximara y le dijera que el Príncipe Doran quería hablar con él a solas. El momento había llegado. Se levantó y caminó por los pasillos de Lanza del Sol, siguiendo de cerca al sirviente. Pronto llegó a una puerta entreabierta, con un enorme guardia norvoshi y su aún más amenazante hacha cortándole el paso.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el guardia, inflexible,.

-Soy Edric Dayne, el Príncipe Doran quiere hablar…

-Déjalo entrar Areo, yo lo llamé. -le interrumpió una cansada voz desde el interior de la habitación,

-Como ordene mi príncipe. -replicó el guardia indiferentemente, retirando el hacha para que Ned pudiera avanzar.

Al hacerlo se encontró en el despacho personal del Señor de Dorne. El propio Doran Nymeros Martell estaba en el centro de la habitación, sentado detrás de un escritorio y con su hermano Oberyn de pie a un costado. Cuando Ned entró Doran levanto la vista para mirarlo, pero la atención de su hermano en cambio estaba enfocada en un enorme cuadro que colgaba de una de las paredes. La pintura mostraba a una bella mujer vestida como soldado, de pie y victoriosa sobre el cadáver de un dragón con el río Rhoyne a sus espaldas. Probablemente era la propia Nymeria.

Quizás era una buena señal el que no mirara el cuadro que colgaba de la pared contraria, que mostraba esta vez sin dudas a Nymeria y a los seis reyes dornienses que había derrotado arrodillados frente a ella, encontrándose uno de los antepasados del propio Edric entre ellos.

-Lord Dayne, os agradezco que hayáis venido tan rápidamente luego de mi llamado. -anunció Doran formalmente.

-Mi príncipe, no hay nada que agradecer. Vuestra familia manda y la mía obedece, tal como ha sido desde que Nymeria venció y envió a mi antepasado al Muro. -replicó Edric, con el mismo tono.

-¿Vorian Dayne, no es cierto? Tu antepasado al que Nymeria venció y mandó al Muro. ¿Cómo es que le decían? -quiso saber Oberyn, tras el asentimiento del rubio.

-La Espada del Atardecer. El último Rey del Torrentino. -respondió el Dayne, manteniendo el tono formal. Oberyn sonrío, antes de dirigirse a su hermano.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad, hermano mío. Viaje lo suficiente con este muchacho como para saber que no es un traidor como su primo.

"¿En serio?" pensó esperanzado.

-Quizás tu pienses eso Oberyn, pero si me lo permites, me gustaría generarme una opinión propia. -replicó el otro Martell. Su hermano menor levantó las manos, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que Ned entendió como "como quieras". Doran estiró un pergamino que había sobre la mesa y habló sin mirar al Dayne.

-Ahora que ya hemos cumplido con las formalidades, iré al grano. No sé qué debo hacer contigo. Mi hermano aconseja algo y mi hija me dice que haga lo contrario. -murmuró el Martell, suspirando.

-¿Tiene que ver con mi primo? -preguntó, a lo cual el príncipe asintió.

–Arianne dice que es el mejor guerrero de Dorne desde Arthur Dayne y que tú eres alguien más leal a los Stark que a nosotros, así que debería desheredarte, ejecutarte y nombrarlo a él como Señor de Campoestrella. Oberyn en cambio dice que Ser Gerold es el traidor y que no tuvo reparos en vender su espada a los Lannister, así que deberíamos ayudar a capturarlo y llevarlo a la justicia. ¿A quién debo hacerle caso? ¿Debo ejecutarte o ayudarte? -lo miró a los ojos antes de continuar. -Dime mi señor de Dayne, ¿Qué es lo que haría Ned Stark si estuviera en mi lugar?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Edric, quién se demoró un par de segundos en responder.

-Si Lord Eddard estuviera en vuestro lugar… -comenzó.

La familia siempre había sido lo más importante para el Señor del Norte. Edric siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca lo había dimensionado en su totalidad hasta que Cuervo de Sangre le mostró lo que había sucedido en la Torre de la Alegría. Sacrificar su honor para proteger a su sobrino, manteniendo tal secreto por el resto de su vida… Lord Eddard realmente había sido un hombre como pocos.

Pero eso no le servía ahora, ya que no podía contarle esa faceta de la vida del señor norteño al príncipe Doran. El señor dorniense esperaba algo que le ayudara a decidir, por lo que Edric tuvo que recurrir a todos sus recuerdos sobre el difunto Señor de Invernalia para encontrar una enseñanza que le ayudara ahora.

Cuando lo hizo, casi sonrío por la ironía.

"Si le vas a quitar la vida a un hombre, tienes un deber para con él y es mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar sus últimas palabras."

-Si Lord Eddard estuviera aquí, me escucharía. Aunque después decidiera que realmente merezco la muerte por mis acciones, antes de tomar esa decisión me escucharía. -respondió, totalmente solemne mientras hablaba.

Doran Martell le miró impasiblemente por uno, dos, tres segundos que se hicieron eternos. Solo cuando Ned estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haber dicho eso fue el Príncipe reaccionó, asintiendo lentamente.

-Entonces habla, mi señor de Dayne. Cuéntame que es lo que pasó con Estrellaoscura y demuestra si eres o no realmente leal a Dorne y a mi familia. Lo único que te pido es que seas breve. No tenemos mucho tiempo y hay muchas cosas de las que hablar. -anunció el Martell, para alivio de Edric.

Y el Dayne habló, contándole la misma historia que le había relatado a Oberyn unas semanas antes. Narró casi todo lo que le había pasado desde Septo de Piedra hasta Campoestrella, incluso incluyendo a Sarella, aunque no al Fantasma de Alto Corazón.

"Me creerían loco. Quizás lo estoy, pero si es así no es el momento de revelarlo."

Finalizó su historia mintiendo sobre como su máximo deseo era ser leal a Dorne y pidiendo humildemente la ayuda de la Casa Martell para llevar a la justicia a su traidor primo, quién había tratado de usurpar su hogar por la fuerza y había robado a Albor. Tras decir eso se calló, esperando el juicio del señor dorniense.

-Una historia interesante, mi señor de Dayne. Tan interesante como la que me había contado Oberyn. -murmuró Doran, mirando de reojo a su hermano. Tras ello rápidamente volvió a mirar a Ned. -Solo tengo una pregunta más … ¿cuánto crees que sufrió la Montaña al morir?

Ned recordó como estaba la bestia de los Lannister justo antes de morir, sangrando de medio centenar de heridas de espadas, flechas y mordidas de lobo. Era poco más que una masa roja cuando Robb atravesó su cuello con su espada. Pero aun así, en el fondo de su ser Ned creía que eso seguía sin compensar todo el daño que había hecho.

Y eso es lo que diría.

-Sufrió bastante… pero no lo suficiente para pagar por todo lo que hizo en vida. Debería haber muerto mil veces para poder hacerlo.

Tras unos segundos, Doran Martell miró nuevamente a su hermano y sonrío. El Martell menor no le devolvió el gesto. Aun así, el Señor de Dorne habló.

-Veo que mi hermano tenía razón. Que las palabras que estoy diciendo sirvan para confirmar que sois el legítimo líder de la Casa Dayne y Señor de Campoestrella, como lo serán vuestros herederos de aquí hasta el final de los tiempos. -anunció, terminando con el temor que Allyria tenía.

-Gracias mi señor. No os fallaré nunca. -respondió Edric, con sentimientos encontrados. Trató de hacer una pequeña reverencia, pero Oberyn lo detuvo antes de eso.

-Esas fueron las buenas noticias, ahora vienen las malas. -dijo el moreno, con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

-¿Las malas? -preguntó confundido.

-Las malas. -confirmó Doran, su semblante ensombreciéndose nuevamente. -Oberyn, infórmale a nuestro Lord Dayne lo que acabamos de descubrir.

-Es sobre Estrellaoscura… el cobarde logró huir de Dorne con éxito. -escupió la Víbora Roja con desprecio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Con la ayuda de la necia de mi sobrina. -respondió el Martell, mirando de reojo a su hermano. Doran no dijo nada.

"Elia tenía razón."

-¿Pero porque le habría ayudado? -preguntó de igual forma, intentando aparentar ignorancia.

-Porque está enamorada, o por lo menos cree que lo está. -respondió Oberyn, mirando desaprobatoriamente al Dayne. -Vamos, ¿de verdad quieres decirnos que no lo sospechabas? Me caes bien chico, pero no eres bueno mintiendo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que estoy mintiendo?

-Te vi con Elia en el banquete, conversaron casi hasta que las velas se apagaron. ¿De verdad me vas a decir que no te mencionó nada sobre la relación de su querida prima y el galante Ser Gerold?

-Lo hizo, pero solo me dijo que fueron amantes y que era por eso que la Princesa ahora es tan hostil hacia mí. Nunca mencionó que estaba tan enamorada como para ayudarle a huir. -respondió, aparentando seguridad.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo sospechaba, ni siquiera Tyene y es prácticamente su melliza. -murmuró el Príncipe Doran, cansado. -Pero bueno, no vale la pena lamentarse sobre la leche derramada.

"Es fácil decirlo cuando no estás en mi lugar o en el de Allyria."

\- ¿Cómo lo ayudó a huir? ¿Hacia dónde se dirige? -exigió saber Edric.

-Le consiguió un barco en la Ciudad de los Tablones con el cual pudo salir de Dorne sin que nadie se enterase. Si Nym no hubiera estado de casualidad en la ciudad ese día y no los hubiera visto despidiéndose antes de que él abordara el barco, ni siquiera nos habríamos enterado. -respondió Oberyn.

-Uno de mis espías me había contado que había un barco con mercenarios fondeado en la ciudad, pero nunca creí que fueran la propia Compañía Audaz. También fue error mío. -añadió el Príncipe Doran.

-¿Y hacia donde se dirige? ¿Saben eso? -insistió, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacer algo precipitado.

-Tenemos nuestras sospechas… -comenzó el Señor de Lanza del Sol.

-Basta Doran, sabes que no es solo una mera sospecha. Es la única alternativa real que tiene. -le interrumpió Oberyn, sorprendiendo a Edric.

-Si lo hace, estaría corriendo el riesgo de que le corten la cabeza. -respondió el otro Martell, ignorando al joven que tenía delante.

-Ese riesgo lo corre en todas partes. Los Lannister lo matarían antes de siquiera escucharlo, y viendo lo cercano que es nuestro amigo aquí presente con ellos, es más que probable que los Stark hagan lo mismo. -replicó la Víbora Roja, mirando momentáneamente a Edric. Volvió a mirar a su hermano antes de seguir. -Conozco a Estrellaoscura mejor que tú y sé que no está dispuesto a convertirse en un simple mercenario o en el guardia de un gordo mercader essosi. Quiere ganar gloria, quiere ganar renombre y justamente puede lograr eso y más si juega correctamente sus cartas con la muchacha.

-Esa muchacha ya ha conquistado la mitad de Essos, si fuera tú no la subestimaría tanto.

-Conquistadora o no, sigue siendo una muchacha más joven que Arianne, y como padre de ocho hijas créeme cuando te digo que a esa edad incluso la mujer más inteligente tiene la cabeza preocupada en otras cosas. Mira a tu propia hija si dudas de mis palabras.

-Es diferente, conmigo en los Jardines y contigo en Montenegro con el ejército, Arianne no tenía a su lado a personas que le hicieran ver lo que ella no podía ver. La muchacha tiene a Ser Barristan y pronto tendrá a Connington y al… _muchacho_ para ayudarle. -insistió Doran, aún indiferente a Edric.

"¿Están hablando de quién creo que hablan?"

-Ser Barristan es un gran caballero, pero solo eso. En cuanto a Connington… -Oberyn hizo un sonido que podía identificarse como una burla. – … quizás incluso le agrade la idea de tener a un Dayne como compañero. El muy imbécil casi podría creer que es como estar de vuelta en los viejos tiempos, y sobre el muchacho…

-Estrellaoscura no es solo un Dayne. -le interrumpió Edric, con lo que ambos Martell se giraron para mirarlo. Tras unos segundos de extrañeza Oberyn finalmente lo entendió.

-No, no lo es. Ahora también es el portador de Albor. -el moreno movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. -Por los siete infiernos, si el tener a la Espada del Amanecer como escudo juramentado no es algo que convencería a una muchacha de dieciocho años a hacer algo impulsivo, no sé qué podría hacerlo.

-¿Entonces es eso? ¿Estrellaoscura se dirige hacia donde creo que lo hace? -pregunto Edric. Apartó la vista, casi derrotado. -Pretenden aliarse con ella, ¿no es cierto? Es por eso que hay un ejército en el Paso del Príncipe aun cuando Dorne ha permanecido neutral en la guerra hasta ahora. Pretenden invadir el Dominio si ellos no cambian de bando cuando ella llegue.

-Es más complicado que eso… pero si, a grandes rasgos tienes razón. -Doran suspiró. -Tu primo se dirige hacia Daenerys Targaryen.

"Y si logra ganar el favor de ella tal como lo hizo con Arianne… estás en serios problemas."

-*-*-*-*.

**ROBB**

-La mayor batalla desde el Tridente… y no estuve ahí. ¿Por qué? -murmuró el Stark, sentado y debatiendo con si mismo sobre si era una buena idea o no pedirle a un sirviente que trajera vino.

El despacho personal de Lady Lefford era más que acogedor, pero el norteño lo hubiera cambiado gustoso por el suyo propio en Invernalia. Lograr tomar el castillo era algo que les había costado demasiado sangre y sudor, pero lo habían logrado y con ello habían abierto el camino para que sus hombres entraran e hicieran arder el Oeste. Sumando eso a la victoria de Domeric en Foso Cailin y a la propia liberación de Invernalia, Robb y sus hombres deberían estar festejando… pero con los cuervos que habían llegado del este, toda posibilidad de ello se había esfumado.

-Quizás tuvo tantos hombres como el Tridente, pero no fue ni por cerca tan decisiva como ella. El Tridente decidió la Rebelión, lo de Harrenhal es solo una batalla más. -replicó Ser Brynden, sombrío. Miró a Robb antes de seguir. – Y viendo su resultado, el que no hayas estado ahí quizás haya sido lo mejor.

El Stark no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Los cuervos habían traído la noticia de que había ocurrido una gran batalla en las afueras de Harrenhal, donde la mayoría de las fuerzas de la Alianza se habían enfrentado al gigantesco ejército Tyrell y Lannister que había marchado al norte desde la capital. Como tras toda gran batalla, los reportes eran confusos, pero lo único claro era que pese a que los Señores del Valle y del Tridente habían logrado infringir numerosas bajas a sus enemigos, aun así habían perdido la batalla.

La amarga verdad es que no era una gran sorpresa. Los Tyrell y los Lannister tenían a sus fuerzas concentradas, mientras que las de la Alianza estaban divididas a lo largo y ancho de las Tierras de los Ríos, el Norte y el propio Colmillo Dorado. Era cierto que la hueste que Lord Royce tenía a cargo era numerosa, pero aun así seguía estando en una seria desventaja. Solo los Tyrell habían contribuido a la batalla con más de treinta mil hombres y los Lannister tenían aún más en la retaguardia.

Sus aliados habían logrado evitar un completo desastre solo gracias a que Lord Royce logró retirarse a tiempo tras las murallas del castillo de Harren, donde ahora estaban siendo sitiados, pero al menos no aniquilados. Eso era más de lo que muchos otros podían decir. Medio centenar de señores y herederos habían muerto durante la batalla, como justo en ese momento le estaba detallando el Pez Negro.

-Lord Tarly lideró la vanguardia de los Tyrell y mató personalmente a media docena de nobles. Lord Hunter, Lord Hornwood, el heredero de Lord Belmore y Ser Hendry Bracken se encuentran entre ellos. El muy maldito estaba a punto de matar a Harry el Heredero cuando Lyn Corbray se interpuso en su camino. El duelo que mantuvieron fue brutal, pero Dama Desesperada se impuso a Veneno de Corazón y nuestro querido Ser Lyn logró asesinar a Lord Randyll. La confusión que surgió tras ello fue lo único que permitió que Bronze Yohn pudiera liderar una retirada más o menos ordenada.

-¿Cómo está Lord Yohn? -preguntó el Stark, preocupado. El Señor de Piedra de las Runas era quién lideraba a los Señores del Valle en la guerra y si él caía nada aseguraba que el resto de sus aliados continuarían peleando de su lado.

-Sobrevivió sin mayores heridas. Incluso mató a un par de señores menores… pero dudo que le importe viendo lo que le pasó a su heredero. -respondió el Pez Negro sombríamente.

\- ¿Ser Andar? -preguntó horrorizado. El heredero Royce era poco mayor que él mismo y en el poco tiempo que lo había conocido le había caído bien.

"Ysilla estará destrozada"

Su tío asintió. -Murió en combate singular con uno de los hijos de Mace Tyrell, creo que Ser Garlan. No importa, sea quien sea fue alguien que tuvo la decencia de permitir que su cadáver fuera recuperado por nuestros hombres. Pero bueno, lo que está claro es que ahora Ser Robar es el heredero de su padre… y que tu prometida acaba de perder a su hermano.

-Eso es algo que no es necesario que me recuerden. -respondió amargamente. Ser Brynden lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Robb respiró y siguió hablando. -¿Qué pasó después?

-La mayor parte del ejército enemigo está ocupado sitiando Harrenhal, pero algunas de sus fuerzas se dividieron y ahora mismo están avanzando hacia Poza de la Doncella y Septo de Piedra. Supongo que quieren evitar que los Velaryon nos ayuden por mar… y también buscando que tú y Edmure se unan y traten de avanzar al este a presentarles batalla.

"Y así terminar con la rebelión de una vez por todas."

-No estarían tan esperanzados si supieran donde estamos. -murmuró ausente. Mientras él y sus hombres estaban dentro de las propias tierras de Tywin Lannister su tío Edmure avanzaba hacia el sur, con la intención de invadir el Oeste desde el propio Camino Dorado. Aunque decidieran enfrentarse al ejército Lannister pasarían lunas antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

-No lo saben, y esa es una ventaja que debemos explotar lo mayor posible. -replicó el Pez Negro, severo. -¿Cuáles son tus planes?

-Los mismos del principio. Avanzamos y quemamos todo de aquí a Roca Casterly, tal como los hombres de Lord Tywin hicieron con las tierras de mi abuelo al principio de la guerra.

"¿Eso es justicia, no?"

-¿Y qué haremos con el ejército que Ser Jaime trae desde el sur? -quiso saber el anciano caballero.

-Lo enfrentaremos y lo destruiremos. Tengo a ocho mil hombres y Ser Jaime a no más de cinco mil. No importará lo gran guerrero que sea, los números está vez están de nuestro lado.

"Quizás incluso podría capturar a Ser Jaime y cambiarlo por Sansa, aunque no me atraiga demasiado la idea de ocupar al salvador de Arya y Bran como una mera pieza de cambio." pensó el norteño, antes de recapacitar. "Aunque haya sido nuestro amigo, no es tiempo para caballerosidad. Si la oportunidad se presenta, debo tomarla"

El Pez Negro no respondió inmediatamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los tapices que colgaban de la pared del despacho. Uno de ellos mostraba al león dorado de los Lannister, con una docena de bestias diferentes rindiéndole pleitesía.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. -murmuró finalmente su tío.

El norteño pensó en su madre, destrozada con las noticias de Invernalia al punto de que se había recluido en sus habitaciones de Aguasdulces, incapaz de hacer poco más que llorar y rezar. Pensó en Ysilla, tan bella y fuerte, ¿Se marchitaría esa fiereza al enterarse de lo que le había pasado a su hermano? Pensó en Domeric, Edric y Bran, sus amigos y quién quizás era su último hermano. ¿Cómo reaccionarían al hecho de que la guerra de la cual dependía todo ahora se les había puesto cuesta arriba?

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó impaciente.

-Es el maestre mi señor, dice que llegó una carta de Aguasdulces. -anunció uno de sus guardias desde el otro lado de la madera.

-Entonces que entre. -ordenó, mientras su corazón daba un vuelco. El guardia obedeció y abrió la puerta, permitiendo que el gordo y rubio maestre del Colmillo entrara a la habitación. Sin mediar palabra alguna el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y le entregó la carta, antes de dar media vuelta y salir tan rápidamente como entró.

-¿Quién la envía? ¿Cat? ¿Edmure? -preguntó el Pez Negro, tratando sin mucho éxito de no sonar ansioso.

-Mi madre. -respondió el Stark, reconociendo inmediatamente la letra de su progenitora. Su tío debe de haber notado la emoción que le causó leer el mensaje, porque prácticamente le estaba arrancando la hoja de las manos antes de que Robb pudiera siquiera terminar de leerla.

-¿Qué pasó Robb? ¡Respóndeme!

-Arya y Rickon. -murmuró, mientras lágrimas de alivio comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. -Están bien.

-*-*-*-*.

Las buenas noticias continuaron durante las semanas siguientes. Estaban sitiando Sarsfield cuando un jinete llegó con la noticia de que Domeric había logrado expulsar con éxito a los hombres de hierro que custodiaban Bosquespeso. Lo había hecho casi sin derramar sangre, ya que la mayoría de los krakens depuso las armas cuando vieron que el Bolton tenía como prisionera a Asha Greyjoy.

Quizás otros Starks del pasado que fueron más precavidos que Robb se hubieran mostrado preocupados frente al prestigio que Dom estaba ganando entre el resto de los norteños, pero ahora mismo no le importaba demasiado. No mientras eso significara que su hogar estaba siendo limpiado de una enfermedad que nunca debería haber sufrido. Solo el tiempo diría si tenía razón o no.

"La tendré. Aunque estemos peleados, Dom sigue siendo mi amigo. Cuando rescatemos a Sansa todo volverá a ser como antes." pensó tontamente.

La segunda buena noticia llegó de Septo de Piedra, donde un ejército liderado por Lord Blackwood había logrado rechazar con éxito a las fuerzas que los Lannister habían enviado para capturar la ciudad. Era un consuelo frente a la caída de Poza de la Doncella y a la falta de noticias desde Harrenhal. Lo único extraño era algo que Robb había logrado notar al revisar la lista de enemigos capturados.

-Son solo Casas del Dominio. -dijo confundido al Pez Negro. Su tío revisó por sí mismo la lista antes de asentir.

-Fossoway, Caswell, Oakheart, Meadows... tienes razón, son solo caballeros del Dominio. -murmuró el caballero, igual de extrañado. El Tully se quedó en blanco por un par de segundos antes de comenzar a hablar, casi como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

-En la batalla de Harrenhal la vanguardia enemiga estaba liderada por Lord Tarly, ¿no es cierto?

-Eso fue lo que dijo Lord Yohn. -confirmó Robb, ensombreciéndose al recordar al asesino de tantos aliados.

-Y quién mató a Ser Andar fue otro caballero del Dominio. Un Tyrell, de hecho -murmuró su tío. -Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo ninguna mención de algún caballero Lannister en la batalla. Yohn dijo que estaban sus estandartes, pero no que había visto a alguno en persona. Que extraño.

-¿Qué sospechas?

-Quizás sea viejo, pero mis sesos siguen funcionando a la perfección y que me parta un rayo si miento cuando digo que Lyle Crakehall y Addam Marbrand estarían en la primera línea de batalla de cualquier ejército de Tywin Lannister. No tiene lógica que no lo hayan estado.

-Quizás esta fue una excepción. Quizás están en otra parte, en Desembarco o con Ser Jaime. -replicó Robb, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quizás, pero la verdad no lo creo. Además, ellos dos no son los únicos que no son nombrados. No hay un solo caballero del Oeste que haya sido capturado o siquiera visto en la batalla. -el Pez Negro frunció el ceño. -Es casi como…

-¿Casi como qué?

-Casi como si Tywin Lannister estuviera debilitando a sus aliados mientras conserva sus propias fuerzas. -respondió su tío. Tras unos instantes, Robb no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

-Me suena a algo digno de él.

-Eso es lo que me hace estar más seguro de mis sospechas, Aun así, me resulta increíble pensar que los Lannister se arriesgarían de esa forma a destruir su alianza con los Tyrell. Si, quizás Mace Tyrell sea un imbécil, pero su madre y sus hijos no lo son y sus banderizos aún menos. -endureció su mirada- No quiero entusiasmarme demasiado, pero creo que podríamos aprovecharnos de eso.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el Stark, totalmente interesado.

-No soy un gran conspirador sobrino, ese era el papel de Hoster. -admitió el caballero. -Pero hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro, el Dominio siempre ha sido una región conflictiva. Lo único que permitió que los Tyrell siguieran siendo Señores de Altojardín tras la Rebelión fue que estaban casados tanto con los Redwyne como con los Hightower y que ambas familias son justamente sus vasallos más fuertes. Pero sobre el resto…

Robb asintió, tratando de recordar las lecciones del maestre Luwin. Si movía sus piezas cuidadosamente, quizás podría lograr que los Rowan o los propios Tarly abandonaran a los Tyrell. Tenía que averiguar quiénes mandaban en cada familia, o si tenían algún heredero o hija soltera. Salvo Bran, todos sus hermanos ya estaban comprometidos, pero tenía varios vasallos y aliados que no lo estaban. El propio Ser Robar Royce, para empezar.

"Ysilla" pensó con culpa, olvidándose de las políticas por unos momentos. Le había escrito a la Royce justo antes de partir del Colmillo Dorado, ofreciéndole sus condolencias por lo que había pasado con Ser Andar. No había recibido respuesta hasta ahora y eso le entristecía más de lo que quería admitir.

La última buena noticia la recibió a diez leguas de Lannisport, la misma noche en la que sus exploradores le informaron que el ejército de Jaime Lannister estaba a punto de alcanzarlos. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, lo que casi era cómico considerando el mensaje que le habían traído desde el noreste.

-Ahora entiendo porque Domeric no encontró a ningún hijo del hierro en la Costa Pedregosa. -le anunció a su tío, entregándole la carta. – Balon Greyjoy está muerto, cayó de un puente durante una tormenta.

-Un final patético para alguien aún más patético. -masculló el Pez Negro, leyendo el mensaje. -Entiendo porque se retiraron. Con Theon muerto y su única hermana viva prisionera de sus enemigos, no sabían que hacer.

-Entonces la línea de Balon Greyjoy está finalizada. ¿quiénes son los siguientes herederos?

-Balon tenía algunos hermanos, aunque no recuerdo quién era el mayor. -masculló su tío, concentrándose. -Victarion es uno de ellos. Es el Lord Capitán de la Flota de Hierro, así que creo que el resto de los krakens lo seguirán a él. Si me preguntas a mí, eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarnos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es un mal guerrero? -le parecía extraño que los hijos del hierro decidieran tener como líder a alguien así.

-Porque es aún más idiota que Balon. Si los krakens lo eligen, no tengo duda alguna de que los dirigirá hacia tantas derrotas seguidas que ellos mismos terminarán derrocándolo. -la mirada del caballero se endureció. -Pero si eligen a uno de los otros…

-¿Cuáles otros? -Theon le había nombrado a sus tíos, pero además de Victarion solo recordaba a uno era un sacerdote y el otro que era un… ¿pirata?

-Aeron es un sacerdote del Dios Ahogado, un fanático. No lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber si es tan idiota como sus hermanos, pero sí sé que será bastante difícil que sea detenido por krakens si llegan a elegirlo. Respetan demasiado a sus sacerdotes como para hacerlo. Nos daría dolores de cabeza por años, pero solo eso, ya que no es un gran guerrero… -su cara se ensombreció aún más. - …pero si eligen a Euron…

-Euron… Theon casi nunca hablaba de él. -murmuró el Stark, desconcertado.

-Tengo mis sospechas de porqué… pero bueno, lo que importa es que Euron es el más peligroso de todos. Es diestro con las armas sin ser un idiota como sus hermanos. Es astuto e inteligente. Fue gracias a él que los Greyjoy pudieron quemar la flota Lannister por sorpresa durante su rebelión. Si él y no Victarion hubiera estado a cargo en Isla Bella…

-Y si se convierte en Rey de las Islas, ¿Qué pasaría? -preguntó Robb, tenso.

El Pez Negro lo miró a los ojos antes de responder.

-Si Euron Greyjoy se convierte en Rey, se nos aproxima una larga guerra para detenerlo.

-*-*-*-*.

-Quieren parlamentar. -anunció, observando la pequeña comitiva que se acercaba cabalgando a través de la tierra de nadie que había entre ambos ejércitos. La lluvia no había amainado completamente, pero lo había hecho lo suficiente como para que pudieran distinguir al heraldo y su estandarte con los colores de los Siete que avanzaba delante del resto de los jinetes. Se sorprendió un poco al reconocer al propio Jaime Lannister entre ellos

-Deberíamos acudir. -decidió.

-Podría ser una trampa. -murmuró el Pez Negro, tenso.

-No lo creo. Quizás Tywin Lannister sea capaz de preparar de traicionarnos en medio de un parlamento, pero Ser Jaime es diferente.

-¿El Matarreyes?¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

-Lo estoy. -respondió el norteño, recordando la historia que Arya y Edric le habían narrado sobre su huida de la capital. Era cierto que Ser Jaime podía haber cambiado desde entonces, quizás incluso pareciéndose más a su padre… pero Robb tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así. Quería creer que aún había honor en el mundo.

-No puedo compartir tu opinión, sobrino, pero está claro que no podré convencerte de lo contrario. -murmuró Ser Brynden, cansado. -¿Cuándo partimos?

-Ahora mismo.

Su tío apenas alcanzó a indicarle a algunos guardias que le siguieran antes de Robb picara espuelas y comenzara a avanzar al encuentro de sus enemigos. Al acercarse pudo observar más detalles de los compañeros de Ser Jaime. Le pareció reconocer los blasones de un Marbrand y de un Crakehall, y la capa y armadura blanca de otro no dejaban dudas de que se trataba de un guardia real. Eso último llamó la atención de Robb, ya que el propio Ser Jaime no la poseía, vestido con los colores de su casa y no con los de su orden.

En cuanto al resto de la comitiva, no los pudo reconocer. Uno estaba vestido con unos ropajes rojos que parecían extranjeros, y también había dos figuras con capuchas grises que les tapaban la cara, probablemente para protegerse de la lluvia. El resto eran simples guardias y escuderos, con las armas y armaduras típicas del ejército Lannister.

"Un grupo extraño para parlamentar" pensó el norteño, recorriendo los últimos metros que los separaban.

-Lord Stark, no esperaba que acudierais vos mismo. -anunció el Lannister, al parecer sinceramente sorprendido.

-Prefiero hacer las cosas yo antes de dejárselas a alguien más, Ser Jaime. Así somos los norteños. -respondió el Stark, severo e irguiéndose todo lo que pudo a lomos de su caballo. Aun cuando estuviera en deuda con el sureño por haber ayudado a su familia a escapar de la capital, seguían estando en bandos opuestos y debía cumplir con su papel de señor.

-No lo dudo Stark, no lo dudo. -replicó el rubio, con un asomo de sonrisa. Miró a los compañeros de Robb antes de seguir. -Ser Brynden, ha pasado tiempo.

-Matarreyes. -saludó su tío, poco impresionado. -Así es.

-Creía que estaríais junto al ejército de Lord Royce en Harrenhal. Lo último que había sabido de vos es que estabais al servicio de vuestra sobrina y su hijo en el Valle. -murmuró el Lannister, su expresión un poco más sombría tras escuchar el apodo con el que el Pez Negro lo había llamado.

-La guerra me obligó a apartarme de ellos. O más bien tu señor padre, cuando desató a su bestia sobre las tierras de mi hermano.

-Clegane ya está muerto y dudo que haya alguien que lo extrañe. Por lo menos yo no lo hago, así que preferiría que nos acordáramos de él. -anunció Ser Jaime, aún más sombrío. Miró a Robb antes de hablar. -Aunque quiero comenzar a hablar de lo importante lo antes posible, no puedo no decir que esperaba ver a Edric junto a ti. ¿Dónde está?

-Lejos. -respondió el Stark, lo más cortantemente posible. Ser Jaime lo miró con una expresión indescifrable por unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Como quieras. -suspiró y se giró para mirar a una de las figuras encapuchadas antes de volver a enfocarse en norteño. -Trataré de ser lo más breve posible. Quiero una tregua donde podamos discutir una paz más permanente entre nuestros ejércitos.

-Yo quiero que Joffrey sea ejecutado, que mi padre y sus hombres asesinados sean revividos y que Sansa vuelva sana y salva a nuestras manos. Que queramos algo no significa que vaya a pasar.

"Pero si podemos al menos intentarlo"

-Es curioso que menciones eso último… pero bueno, lo haremos a tu manera. -antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, el Lannister se llevó la mano a la cintura y desenvainó su espada entre los gritos de sorpresa y alarma de los compañeros de Robb. El propio Stark estaba a punto de desenvainar la suya cuando Ser Jaime hizo algo aún más sorpresivo.

Le ofreció la espada por la empuñadura.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué desenvainas acero en medio de un parlamento? -preguntó Robb cuando logró recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Porque necesito demostrar que lo que digo va en serio. -respondió el rubio, acercándose un poco para que el norteño pudiera tomarla. -Tenla y dime que es lo que ves.

Tras un segundo de duda, Robb le hizo caso. Lo primero que notó fue que la espada era mucho más liviana de lo que esperaba. Una mirada a su hoja le permitió confirmar sus sospechas.

-Es de acero valyrio. -murmuró, momentáneamente embelesado con las incontables olas negras y rojas que la hoja del arma poseía.

-Y no cualquier acero valyrio… está hecha con el acero valyrio de la espada de tu padre. -anunció el Lannister, intentando sonar inflexible. Robb se ensombreció tras escuchar tales palabras.

\- ¿Ósea que no solo se conformaron con asesinar a mi padre y secuestrar a mi hermana? ¿También tomaron la espada de mi familia y la convirtieron en _esto_? -escupió con asco, apenas pudiendo contener su indignación y rabia por el destine de Hielo. - ¿Por qué me la estás mostrando? ¿De verdad creías que hacerlo iba a ayudar a que confiara en tí?

-Por supuesto que no. Si te muestro la espada no es porque quiera que simplemente la veas… es porque quiero que te quedes con ella.

\- ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. Si, ahora tiene una empuñadura con leones y rubíes y el haberla reforjado cambió el color de la hoja… pero sigue siendo el acero de tu familia. Es tú espada, no la mía, aunque mi padre piense lo contrario. -respondió el Lannister, con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Es en serio?" pensó Robb, estupefacto.

-Supongamos que te creo. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

-Ya lo dije, lo hago para demostrar que lo que digo es en serio. Aunque si quieres, también puedes considerarlo como una reparación que ayude en algo a saciar tu sed de venganza. Es algo que debo hacer si quiero conseguir paz entre nuestras familias. -explicó Ser Jaime pacientemente.

-Estás muy equivocado si crees que vamos a bajar las armas solo porque devolviste la espada de mi familia. Tú familia le quitó mucho más que eso a la mía. -replicó el Stark, endureciendo su mirada, pero sin devolver la espada.

-Lo sé, por eso la espada solo es el primer acto de reparación. No tengo dudas de que el segundo es mucho más convincente.

-¿Y cuál es ese? -preguntó el norteño, curioso.

-Lo que habías mencionado antes. -respondió el Lannister, haciendo una seña a una de las figuras encapuchadas. Antes de que Robb pudiera hacer cualquier cosa la figura se quitó la capucha y la bufanda que la cubrían, revelando una cara que hizo que a Robb se le parara el corazón.

-¿Sansa? -atinó a decir, totalmente descolocado por lo que estaba pasando. Pese a que su cara había cambiado un poco en el par de años que habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, no tenía duda de que era su hermana, y eso hacía que le fuera aún más difícil tratar de entender que es lo que estaba haciendo allí.

-Robb… no sabes cuánto…cuanto he soñado… -trató de murmurar la norteña, a punto de colapsar en lágrimas.

-No te quedes ahí Sansa, ve y abraza a tu hermano. -ordenó Ser Jaime, orden que fue seguida inmediatamente por la Stark.

Robb hizo lo propio, entregándole la espada a Ser Brynden y descabalgando rápidamente de su caballo para acercarse a su hermana, quién venía a lomos del suyo. Extendió su mano cuando estuvo a su lado y la ayudó a descabalgar, tras lo cual la abrazó, aún pese a su armadura y a la lluvia que empapaba a ambos.

-He soñado demasiadas veces con este momento, por favor dime que esto no es también un sueño. -le dijo la pelirroja, abrazándole como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-No lo es Sansa, no lo es. Ahora sí que estás a salvo, te lo prometo. -respondió Robb, acariciando su cabello.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo que a ambos Stark se les hizo corto, pero que debía haber sido lo contrario, ya que cuando se separaron la sorpresa ya había desaparecido de la cara de su tío para ser reemplazada por curiosidad.

Una curiosidad que Robb compartía.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, estudiando a Jaime Lannister como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas. Quizás no pueda devolverle la vida a tu padre, pero si podía devolverte a tu hermana… y puedo ayudarte a conseguir tu venganza. Y sí, al decir eso estoy hablando de Joffrey. -anunció el rubio, con una expresión implacable.

-¿Estás traicionando a tu familia? -preguntó, aunque la respuesta ya parecía obvia

-Estoy salvando a mi familia y tratando de devolverles el honor que hemos perdido. -respondió Ser Jaime, su determinación flaqueando por un instante, pero recuperándola antes de continuar. -¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar mis términos?

-Eso depende -replicó el Stark, recuperando su fiereza. Miró a los ojos verdes de su enemigo desafiantemente- ¿Sabes que no voy a permitir que Sansa vuelva a tu poder si es que me niego, cierto?

-Por supuesto, de hecho… -el caballero hizo un gesto a la otra figura encapuchada, que ya no estaba con la cara cubierta y ahora Robb podía reconocerla como Jeyne Poole, lo que de paso le hizo sentir un pinchazo de culpa al haberse olvidado completamente de ella. Justo mientras la miraba la muchacha comenzó a avanzar hacia los norteños, una sonrisa insegura en su cara.

Robb nuevamente no supo que hacer, pero afortunadamente Sansa reaccionó y caminó para tomar las riendas del caballo de Jeyne, llevándola hacia un lugar en medio de los norteños.

"Tendré que hablar con ella, tendré que agradecerle por todos los sacrificios que su familia ha sufrido por nosotros" pensó, recordando que su padre se encontraba entre aquellos que habían muerto junto a su padre.

-Sansa, Jeyne y la espada son tuyas, ¿son suficientes garantías como para que al menos aceptes una tregua donde puedas escucharme? -preguntó el Lannister, logrando que Robb volviera a la realidad.

El norteño lo pensó solo por un par de segundos antes de asentir.

-Lo son.

-Perfecto. Si eres tan amable… -dijo Ser Jaime, indicándole que quería caminar junto a él para hablar a solas. Robb asintió, pero se giró hacia el Pez Negro antes de comenzar.

-Llevaos a Sansa al campamento, tío. Volveré apenas pueda.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? -preguntó el Tully, un poco menos sombrío que antes, pero solo un poco.

-Sí. -respondió, "no tengo otra opción", pensó.

El Pez Negro asintió y ayudó a su hermana a subir a su caballo, tras lo cual se giraron para comenzar a cabalgar hacia su ejército. Sin embargo, en el último instante Sansa se dio media vuelta y miró hacia el Lannister.

-Adios Ser Jaime, gracias por todo… -se detuvo y apartó la vista, como si estuviera buscando que palabras ocupar. Cuando pareció lograrlo volvió a mirarlo, su cara expresando una determinación que Robb nunca había visto en su hermana -Si realmente existe algún dios, espero que le den fuerzas a vuestro brazo en las batallas venideras. Tengo la esperanza de que llegue el día en el que podamos conversar nuevamente.

-Tengo la misma esperanza, mi señora. Buen viaje adonde sea que vuestro hermano os envíe. -el Lannister había comenzado a hablar ocupando esa sonrisa que cortaba como un cuchillo, pero su expresión se había suavizado un poco al continuar. -Disfruta la vida Sansa. Aléjate del juego de tronos, cásate con alguien que te quiera y ten muchos hijos. Te lo mereces.

-Lo intentaré… lo prometo.

Tras decir eso partió hacia el ejército. Ser Brynden, Jeyne Poole y el resto de los guardias la siguieron, dejando solo a un escudero y a dos caballos para esperar a Robb.

Ser Jaime se quedó mirando como Sansa se alejaba por unos segundos, hasta que repentinamente dio media vuelta y miró hacia sus propios hombres. Sin mediar palabra alguna, todos partieron, dejando también a un escudero con un par de caballos.

-Tommen, espérame hasta que termine de hablar con Lord Stark. Luego volveremos con el resto. -dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a Robb.

-Lo sé tío, no te preocupes. -respondió a quien el norteño reconoció finalmente como el propio príncipe Tommen, el heredero de Joffrey hasta que el pequeño monstruo tuviera un hijo. Jaime solo respondió con un guiño y comenzó a caminar hacia Robb, indicándole al norteño el camino que quería que recorrieran.

-Pareces sorprendido de que Tommen esté conmigo. -murmuró, cuando ya se habían alejado un poco del regordete heredero.

-Lo estoy, creía que estaba en la capital con su hermano. -replicó el pelirrojo, siendo sincero. -¿La princesa Myrcella también está con ustedes?

-No, mi dulce Cella se quedó en Roca Casterly con sus primos. Aunque entienda que existen algunas excepciones, creo que un ejército no es el lugar para una dama. -respondió el Lannister, con un asomo de sonrisa. -Es curioso que preguntes por ella, ¿Acaso no estabas comprometido con la hija de Lord Royce?

-Lo estoy, no lo preguntaba por eso. -respondió, manteniendo la expresión más neutral que pudo lograr.

-Lástima, quizás hubiera hecho que las cosas fueran más fáciles. -murmuró Ser Jaime, suspirando.

Robb pensó en mencionarle que Bran no estaba comprometido, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. La lluvia comenzó a amainar, dando paso a una mera llovizna, y tras unos momentos de caminar en silencio, el Lannister volvió a hablar.

-Iré al grano, Robb Stark. No quiero solo una tregua, quiero detener la guerra entre nuestras familias.

-Os agradezco por Sansa, Ser Jaime, pero eso es algo que aunque quisiera no podría aceptar. Mis vasallos se rebelarían contra mi familia si doblara la rodilla ante Joffrey. -respondió el norteño cautelosamente.

-Se puede hacer una cosa sin tener que hacer la otra.

-¿Cómo?

-¿De verdad vas a obligarme a decirlo? -exclamó el rubio, impaciente. -Como quieras. Sí Robb Stark, esto no es algún tipo de elaborada trampa y realmente estoy traicionando a Joffrey. Pregúntale a Sansa si sigues dudándolo.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué buscas traicionando a tu familia?

-Busco salvarla, tanto a ella como al reino. -el tono de voz que el caballero ocupó hizo que Robb se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio.

-Supongamos que te creo y que realmente haces esto para salvar a tu familia. -el Stark endureció su mirada. -Hombres más escépticos dirían que la forma más segura de hacer eso es destruyendo a tus enemigos… y con la alianza con los Tyrell, eso era algo posible. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Porque si mi padre gana la guerra y aplasta a la Alianza, lograría salvar a mi familia… pero no al reino. -el rubio hizo una pausa para mirar al horizonte antes de seguir, y cuando lo hizo, sonaba casi triste.

"¿A qué se refiere?" pensó curioso el norteño, mientras Ser Jaime comenzaba a hablarle del pasado.

-Era menor que tú cuando Aerys puso una capa blanca sobre mis hombros. En los años siguientes vi con mis propios ojos las atrocidades que ocurrían en Desembarco del Rey y como un reino tan prometedor como Poniente se convirtió en uno dividido y arruinado por la guerra. -su expresión se endureció, alejando todo rastro de pena. -Y todo gracias a un rey loco.

-Mi padre no estaría de acuerdo con eso, estoy seguro que diría que cierto príncipe también tuvo algo de responsabilidad.

-Entonces también la tiene cierta doncella lobo por dejarse encantar sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, o tu tío Brandon por amenazar con matar a su hijo a un hombre que estaba loco. Hay muchas personas a las que culpar por la rebelión si nos ponemos minuciosos Stark, pero ese no es un rumbo al que quiero llevar esta conversación.

El norteño se enfureció un poco al escuchar como el caballero hablaba tan despectivamente de los difuntos miembros de su familia, pero supo controlarse a tiempo.

-Entonces explícame en que se relaciona Aerys con lo que estamos hablando.

-Menciono a Aerys porque su reencarnación está sentada en el Trono de Hierro mientras hablamos, cometiendo atrocidades incluso peores a las que él hacía a su edad. Mi sobrino no llevaba ni una semana en el poder y ya había conseguido que la mitad del reino le declarara la guerra. Si, quizás mi padre logre ganar esta guerra y asegure que pueda seguir siendo el rey, pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que su locura encienda la chispa de una nueva guerra? ¿Cinco, diez, quizás quince años?

"Probablemente menos" pensó el pelirrojo.

-Y aun mientras reino estuviera en paz, eso no significaría que Joffrey dejaría de ser cruel. Todavía recuerdo cuando tenía ocho años y decidió matar con un cuchillo a una gata preñada, ¿Qué crees que hará ahora, después de que la estúpida de mi hermana le enseñó sobre el fuego valyrio que Aerys había escondido en la ciudad?

-No es algo que quiera imaginarme. -murmuró, intentando evitar pensar en su abuelo y en su tío.

-No, tampoco lo creo. -respondió Ser Jaime, mirándolo a los ojos. -Es por eso que estoy abandonando a Joffrey, Stark. Lo hago porque no puedo soportar la idea de servir a otro rey loco. Preferiría morir mil veces a tener que hacerlo.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente mientras la llovizna caía a su alrededor. El duelo de miradas continuó por más tiempo que el que Robb esperaba, pero debe de haber finalizado justo en el momento que los dioses querían, ya que sus primeras palabras fueron acompañadas por el fin definitivo de la llovizna y la aparición de un débil rayo de sol.

-Es por eso que Tommen está contigo, ¿no es cierto? Pretendes coronarlo. -apartó la mirada, mirando al rubio escudero que observaba a su tío con expectación. -Será difícil, pero quizás…

-No Stark, no pretendo coronar a Tommen, -respondió el Lannister solemnemente, sorprendiendo a Robb.

-¿Entonces quién? ¿Myrcella? Nadie la apoyaría, ni siquiera Dorne. -murmuró, totalmente confundido e intentando no pensar en aquella posibilidad, tan lejana y atemorizante… pero posible, totalmente posible.

Demasiado posible.

-El camino que estoy tomando conlleva un costo, uno que mi padre jamás hubiera estado dispuesto a pagar… pero que yo considero bajo si sirve para salvar a mi familia. -levantó la mirada. -El precio de devolverle el Trono de Hierro a sus verdaderos dueños.

"No" pensó, con un escalofrío.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Están locos! ¡Nos quemarían a todos en venganza por la rebelión!

-No Stark, me han asegurado que los hijos no tienen por qué pagar por los pecados de sus padres. Es por eso que Tyrion, Tommen y Cella estarán a salvo cuando ellos lleguen… y estoy seguro que están dispuestos a hacer lo mismo contigo y tu familia si es que doblan la rodilla.

-Me niego. Prefiero luchar con ellos antes que eso. -replicó, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¿Para morir ardiendo? No seas necio, ni el más grande ejército puede detener a los dragones. Los Gardener lo aprendieron por las malas con el Conquistador.

-Dorne resistió, nosotros también podremos.

-Resistió, si… pero solo gracias al desierto, y aún así con un coste que tan alto que ningún dorniense es capaz de admitirlo. ¿De verdad vas a condenar a tu familia y a tu gente al mismo destino que sufrieron los dornienses durante la Conquista? Te creía mejor que eso.

El silencio de Robb al parecer fue suficiente para Jaime.

-Si quieres saber más sobre lo que va a pasar, habla con Sansa. La hicimos parte de esto, ya que sabíamos que solo alguien tan cercano a ti como ella sería capaz de convencerte. Porque no me malentiendas Stark, va a pasar… lo quieras o no.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza? -preguntó débilmente, su mente todavía demasiada impresionada como para reaccionar de otra forma.

\- Es la realidad. ¿Crees que no sé sobre el ejército de tu tío Edmure que marcha en estos momentos hacia el Camino Dorado? Una carta a mi padre y mandará suficientes hombres como para destruirlo. No quiero hacerlo, pero si no quieres cooperar…

-No he dicho que no lo voy a hacer.

-Eso es algo bueno, porque créeme cuando digo que los Targaryen no estarán solos cuando vuelvan. Dorne los seguirá, la mitad del Dominio hará lo mismo, y bueno. -miró a Robb casi con curiosidad. -Cuéntame, ¿Qué tan fuerte es la alianza que tienen con Rocadragón?

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda del norteño, pero aun así trató de sonar seguro al responder.

-Tanto fuerte como puede serlo. Mi hermano más pequeño está comprometido con Lady Shireen y fue su flota la que ayudó a mis hombres a recuperar el Norte cuando los hijos de hierro tomaron Foso Cailin.

-Lady Baratheon puede ser la líder de su Casa, pero sigue siendo casi una niña y ambos sabemos que quien realmente tiene el poder es Lord Velaryon. Ahora quizás esté dispuesto a ayudarlos, creyendo que no tiene otra alternativa si quiere ganar esta guerra… pero cuando se entere que sus primos están volviendo a reclamar lo que es suyo con sangre y fuego…

No era necesario que el Lannister terminara su frase. El significado hubiera sido claro hasta para un ciego.

-Tengo… tengo que pensar en todo esto. -murmuró.

-Te doy esta noche, pero necesito una respuesta mañana. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer y no puedo esconder lo que estoy haciendo de mi padre por mucho tiempo más. Debemos actuar pronto si queremos tener éxito.

De un momento a otro, Jaime ya no sonaba tan seguro. Robb se lo hizo notar, a lo cual respondió con una sonrisa que casi se podía calificar de triste

-Los dragones triunfarán, no tengo duda de ello, pero aun así temo por el coste que esa victoria tendrá. Todo lo que estoy haciendo será en vano si significa convertir Poniente en un reino de cenizas… y créeme, mi padre es capaz de hacerlo si es que le damos la oportunidad.

En otras ocasiones Robb hubiera puesto en duda la palabra de una persona capaz de traicionar a su propia sangre, pero en esta no estaba muy inclinado a hacerlo.

-¿No hay vuelta atrás, no es cierto?

-No, ya no lo hay. -confirmó el rubio, en un tono que Robb no pudo distinguir si era tristeza o determinación.

Sin nada más que decir, ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia sus respectivos escuderos. Al llegar, montaron sus caballos y se despidieron. Ser Jaime partió antes, pero tras un par de segundos se detuvo y dio media vuelta para decirle una última cosa.

-Oye Stark, la hija de Lord Royce… ¿es linda?

-Hermosa. -confirmó, tras un par de segundos.

-¿Y la quieres?

-Muchísimo. -respondió, está vez inmediatamente.

Ser Jaime sonrío al escucharlo, pero no de una manera burlesca.

-Entonces sigue el mismo consejo que le di a Sansa. Después de todo, el invierno se acerca. -respondió, guiñándole un ojo. El rubio partió y no miró atrás hasta que llegó a su campamento. Robb hizo lo mismo.

-¿Os ayudo a quitaros la armadura, Lord Stark? -preguntó su escudero cuando descabalgaron.

-No, veré a mi hermana primero. Ve a descansar. -respondió, comenzando a caminar sin esperar su respuesta.

Le preguntó a uno de sus hombres y este le confirmó que Sansa estaba en su pabellón, protegiéndose de la lluvia. Caminó hacia ella ansioso, pero también sintiendo que cada paso que daba era uno que lo acercaba a decidir el futuro de su familia. Porque Jaime Lannister tenía razón, solo después de escuchar a su hermana sería capaz de tomar una decisión.

Una decisión que cambiaría todo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Bueno, justo después de un mes estoy de vuelta.
> 
> La verdad escribí el capitulo más rápido de lo que esperaba, considerando que llevo apenas poco más de una semana escribiendo. Creo que el no poder hacerlo durante tres semanas causó una especie de efecto contrario y aumento mi velocidad, ojalá que dure.
> 
> Sé que con este son dos capítulos seguidos donde hay más conversaciones que acciones, y sé que pueden llegar a ser algo aburridos, pero -como he dicho antes- son necesarios para que la historia avance. Espero que eso cambie en el próximo, pero prefiero no prometer nada.
> 
> Ahora, sobre el próximo capítulo, ¿hay algún POV que prefieran ver? Habrá un salto de tiempo (mayor en el Sur que en el Muro), así que podría ser cualquiera. Estoy un poco inclinado a Tyrion y a alguno de los POV en el Muro (probablemente Arya), pero si alguien tiene su preferencia que no dude en mencionarla (que comente en AO3 de preferencia, se hace más fácil responder ahí). Del mismo modo, gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de comentar, dar follow o kudos en los capítulos anteriores, de verdad que ayudan bastante cuando el escribir se hace difícil (algo tipico en historias largas como esta).
> 
> Eso por ahora, un abrazo y hasta la próxima.


	21. Los Vientos de Invierno

**ARYA**

"Los salvajes parecen… parecen gente."

En las historias de la Vieja Tata los hombres y mujeres del Pueblo Libre siempre eran descritos casi como monstruos, más cercanos a los animales que al resto de los humanos. Por eso se sorprendió un poco al observar a los cuatro representantes que los salvajes habían enviado a parlamentar. La multicolor bandera de paz que sostenían destacaba irónicamente en medio de la destrucción que había entre el Muro y el Bosque Encantado, donde tras casi un mes de combate lo único que superaba en número a los cadáveres de hombres, gigantes y animales eran las flechas, piedras y otros proyectiles que habían acabado con sus vidas.

"Sigue siendo mejor que el túnel" pensó, pero evitando recordar lo que había visto para no sentir nauseas. Arya no era una débil doncella sureña como las que se desmayaban a la primera visión de sangre, pero las palabras no podían describir completamente los horrores que había en el lugar donde norteños y hombres de la Guardia de la Noche habían tenido que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra los salvajes que habían intentado derribar el portón.

Si le hubieran dado a elegir no volvería jamás, pero sabía que tenía que recórrelo cuando Jon, Bran, los guardias y ella misma terminaran de parlamentar y volvieran a su lado del Muro. Era el único camino, aunque fuese uno lleno de cadáveres. Esa era una metáfora que definía bien los tiempos en los que vivían.

La visión de los salvajes vivos era mucho más amable. De los cuatro, solo uno le dio mala espina, aquel pequeño y calvo que era el único que no venía a lomos de un caballo… y que tenía un águila colgada en el hombro. Intentó compararlo con las descripciones que Jon le había dado sobre los salvajes que había conocido, pero no tuvo suerte. Decidió preguntarle más tarde, preocupándose por ahora de mirar a los otros tres. Uno era un hombre pelirrojo que por su contextura parecía un primo lejano de los Umber, con una expresión en su rostro más alegre que la de sus compañeros. Otra era una mujer. Rubia, pálida… y bella, incluso cuando la comparaba con las damas nobles que había visto en la Corte del sur. Pero pese a esa belleza, su rostro estaba tan tenso como el del último de los cuatro salvajes, al único al que podía reconocer. Porque para bien o para mal, era el de alguien que ya era famoso en todo el reino.

-Jon Nieve, así que te has puesto tu capa negra nuevamente. -dijo Mance Rayder a modo de saludo. Su cara estaba seria, pero su voz era casi totalmente inexpresiva. Estaba claro que intentaba no dejar escapar nada.

-Nunca me la quité, Mance. Por lo menos no realmente. -respondió su hermano, solemne, aunque Arya pudo reconocer algo de tristeza en su voz al decirlo.

"¿Pero siente tristeza por haber tenido que mentir… o porque de verdad quiso abandonar la Guardia?" esa era una pregunta que ni siquiera ella podía responder, no todavía al menos.

-Es una lástima. Tenías potencial chico. -replicó Mance en el mismo tono. Su cara se suavizo un poco al continuar. - ¿Ygritte?

-Murió en la batalla con los Thenn.

-Los fuegos más ardientes arden más deprisa. -murmuró el salvaje pelirrojo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. -Lo lamento chico, espero que llegue el día en el que podamos beber juntos en su memoria.

-Gracias Tormund, esperaré ansioso ese día. -respondió Jon, sonando sincero.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Styr y el resto de los thenitas, Lord Nieve? ¿También los mataron? -preguntó entonces la rubia, en un tono más duro que el que Tormund o Mance habían ocupado.

-A los que no se rindieron, sí. El resto son nuestros prisioneros, el propio Sigorn está entre ellos... -replicó su hermano, sonando extrañamente inseguro. -Lamento lo que le pasó a Jarl, Val.

-Ahórrate tu lastima, no la necesito.

-Pero si necesitamos de su ayuda, así que controla tu lengua por ahora. -dijo Mance, mirándola duramente. La salvaje no respondió, pero siguió mirando con enojo a Jon. Tras unos segundos el rey salvaje suspiró antes de volver a hablar. – Discúlpala, Dalla murió hace tres días.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -preguntó Jon, sorprendido.

-Dando a luz. Tenía a media docena de curanderas ayudándole… pero bueno, en la cama de parto incluso una reina puede morir.

-No lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado tan preocupada. Se suponía que iba a dar a luz estando a salvo al otro lado del Muro, no en medio de una maldita batalla... -insistió Val, que parecía a medio camino entre la furia y las lágrimas.

-Eso es algo que no sabemos y que ya no ocurrió, así que no vale la pena seguir hablando sobre ello. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. -replicó el Rey-mas-allá-del-Muro, dejando la tristeza para reemplazarla con determinación. Val también se quedó en silencio esta vez, pero a diferencia de la anterior en esta apartó la vista, sin que Arya pudiera decidir si era porque había aceptado la derrota o simplemente estaba demasiado triste. Tras unos segundos, Jon interrumpió el silencio.

-Lo lamento Mance, de verdad.

-Aprecio eso, pero si lo estoy contando no es para dar lástima, si no para que puedas entender porque Val está tan afectada. Bueno, para eso, y para…

-¿Para qué? -preguntó el Nieve, arqueando una ceja.

Mance suspiró otra vez antes de responder. -Para que te des cuenta de lo desesperada que es nuestra situación.

Jon no dijo nada, por lo que el rey salvaje insistió.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos encontramos?

-Hablamos de muchas cosas.

-Eso es cierto, pero lo quiero que recuerdes es cuando te conté de las dos ocasiones en las que te había visto antes. -tras el asentimiento de Jon, el rey siguió. -Tal como pude reconocerte sin que me revelaran quien eras, ocurre lo mismo con tus hermanos… o medio hermanos más bien.

-Jon es tan hermano nuestro como Robb o Rickon. -respondió Arya, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No pongo en duda eso, mi señora. Es más, es por eso mismo que estoy mencionándote a ti y a tu hermano pequeño.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes al hacer eso? -preguntó Bran, también interviniendo por primera vez.

-Pretendo que tu hermano se ponga en mi lugar, mi señor de Stark. Quiero que se ponga a pensar sobre lo que él haría si estuviera en mis botas. -miró a su hermano bastardo antes de seguir- En fin, iré al grano. Jon, ¿qué es lo que harías si tú y tu familia fueran parte del Pueblo Libre? ¿Qué es lo que harías si supieras que todos van a morir si no logran escapar al otro lado del Muro?

-Pelearía. -admitió Jon, tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Sí, todo hombre que se jacte de ser tal pelearía, pero ¿qué harías cuando te dieras cuenta de que es imposible vencer? -Mance señaló a Val antes de seguir. -No malentiendas mis palabras, no soy un cobarde y prefiero mil veces morir con una espada en la mano antes de rendirme y arrodillarme nuevamente... pero no estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con mi familia, y estoy seguro que tú tampoco lo estarías.

Jon no dijo nada, pero Arya notó que se tensó un poco.

"No, no lo estaría." pensó, mientras el rey salvaje volvía a hablar.

-Es por eso que propongo lo siguiente, Jon Nieve. Estoy dispuesto a entregarme a la justicia de la Guardia a cambio de que abran el portón y permitan que las mujeres, ancianos y niños del Pueblo Libre puedan refugiarse al otro lado del Muro. Los guerreros podemos ayudarles en la guerra que se aproxima… o podemos quedarnos acá y morir peleando contra los demonios de hielo. Estamos dispuestos a hacerlo si eso significa que nuestras familias estarán a salvo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo hacer eso, Mance. -respondió Jon.

-Quizás tú no, pero estoy seguro de que podrías convencer a tu hermano Stark de que lo hiciera. Es el Guardián del Norte, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo es, pero está a medio Poniente de distancia… y según recuerdo, el Guardián del Norte tiene como deber evitar que los salvajes entren al reino.

\- ¿Y quién lo va a castigar por hacer una excepción? ¿El mismo Trono de Hierro con el que está en guerra? -Mance negó con la cabeza. -Los juramentos y las leyes no importan en esta situación, lo único que evita que podamos pactar es que no estamos de acuerdo… todavía.

-¿Y qué es lo que ganaríamos pactando contigo Mance? ¿Por qué deberíamos dejar a tu pueblo después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nuestra gente? -insistió Jon, a lo que el hombre extraño con el águila en el hombro reaccionó con un sonido de burla.

-Te dije que te obligaría a suplicar. -le murmuró al rey salvaje.

-No quiero que suplique Varamyr, quiero que me ayude a pensar en que decirle a a las familias norteñas para justificarles algo así. Su gente ha sido atacada por la tuya durante siglos, ¿qué demonios habría que decirles para convencerlos de no rebelarse si es que tomáramos una decisión así?

-El Norte ha seguido al Stark de Invernalia desde la Larga Noche, eso es algo que incluso nosotros sabemos. -replicó Tormund.

-Robb está en el sur y ya no hay un Stark en Invernalia, nosotros fuimos los últimos y ahora estamos acá. Si es que hay un momento donde alguna familia norteña podría rebelarse… es ahora. -explicó Arya, serena.

"Los Manderly jamás se rebelarían contra nosotros. Domeric tampoco, y si él no lo hace tampoco lo hará Lady Dustin o los Ryswell… pero no estoy segura del resto." Bran le había contado sobre las múltiples peleas de Robb y Lord Karstark en el sur y los Umber estarían más que enfurecidos si es que hacían un acuerdo con los salvajes. Además estaban los Glover y los Tallhart, quienes lo habían perdido casi todo durante la invasión de los krakens y aún miraban con algo de resentimiento a su familia por no haber hecho algo más.

Si, el dominio de su familia sobre el Norte definitivamente no estaba tan firme como antes de la guerra. Pero a la estupefacción de Arya y sus hermanos, Val comenzó a reírse.

-Ustedes los arrodillados, siempre tan orgullosos de su honor cuando en realidad solo buscan traicionarse a la menor oportunidad. -su boca se torció en una mueca irónica. -Casi pensaría que nuestra manera es mejor.

-¿Casi? -preguntó finalmente Jon, arqueando una ceja.

-Díselo de una vez Mance, explícales porque deben tomar una decisión pronto si es que no quieren que todos pierdan.

-Estaba esperando el momento preciso, pero supongo que ha llegado. -Rayder se acomodó sobre su montura antes de continuar. -¿Sabes cómo me convertí en el Rey-más-allá-del-Muro, Jon?

Su hermano lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de responder. -Ygritte me dijo que les demostraste que eras el mejor líder.

-Eso es una forma amable de decirlo, la verdad es mucho más cruda. -su expresión se ensombreció. -Persuadí a algunos con palabras, es cierto, pero ¿de verdad crees que fue solo con ellas con las que pude convencer a todo el Pueblo Libre y a los gigantes de unirse en esta cruzada?

-No, no lo creo.

-Y es por eso que te considero menos idiota que el resto de la Guardia… aunque tampoco eres un genio, porque si lo fueras no te hubieras unido a ella. Pero bueno... -el salvaje señaló primero al tal Varamyr, y luego a Tormund. -Varamyr fue uno de los que pude convencer con palabras, en cambio Tormund…

El gigante pelirrojo sonrío. -Digamos que tuvo que patearme el trasero un par de veces antes que admitiera que iba a ser un mejor rey que yo.

-Con los Thenn fue algo similar, tuve que derrotar en combate singular a Styr antes de que me jurarán fidelidad. Pasó lo mismo con Harma, Casaca de Matraca y el Llorón. Al resto… los maté.

Arya sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar eso último, aun cuando se lo esperaba.

-Tenías que demostrar que eras el más fuerte. -murmuró.

-Tu hermana es rápida de mente, Lord Nieve. Más que tú al menos. -dijo Val, mirando a Jon.

-Probablemente, pero eso no es algo de lo que me avergüence. -replicó Jon, devolviéndole la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a hablarle a Mance. -¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Fue Tormund el que respondió.

-Porque tú y tu familia nos patearon el trasero, chico.

-Fue la Guardia y los guerreros norteños quienes los derrotaron, no nosotros.

-Da igual, lo que importa es que algunos dicen que Mance no es el más fuerte, ya que si lo hubiera sido no nos habrían derrotado.

-Y que por tanto no debemos continuar obedeciéndolo. -añadió Val, con asco. -Para mí y para Tormund es una completa estupidez, sabemos que la derrota no fue responsabilidad de Mance. Bael el Bardo, Raymund Barbarroja, Gendel y Gorne, todos fueron derrotados por los ejércitos de tu familia aun teniendo más guerreros que nosotros… pero bueno, no todos piensan igual a nosotros.

-El Llorón fue el primero. Una mañana se levantó, anunció que iba a atacar la Torre Sombría y partió con toda su gente antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo. Casaca de Matraca fue el siguiente y en su caso ni siquiera se molestó en decirnos adónde iba, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue. Media docena de tribus más pequeñas han hecho lo mismo desde entonces, y no sé cuánto tiempo más queda antes de que no sean grupos pequeños, si no que la mayoría del ejército el que termine partiendo, y cuando lo hagan...

"Ya no nos estaremos enfrentando a uno, sino que a una docena de reyes salvajes, y cualquier posibilidad de terminar esta guerra con palabras se acabará."

-Pero todavía estamos a tiempo de evitarlo. Tormund quizás es un fanfarrón, pero también es alguien leal y su tribu es la más poderosa dentro del Pueblo Libre. Después de ellos están los Thenn y si de verdad Sigorn sigue con vida, todavía puedo lograr un acuerdo con ellos. Si esas dos tribus se mantienen leales el resto los seguirá si llegamos a pactar con ustedes… o al menos la mayoría. -admitió Mance.

-Y podremos tener paz, al menos para las mujeres y los niños. El resto nos quedaremos a luchar contra el verdadero enemigo. -añadió Val.

-¿No te incluyes entre ellas? -quiso saber Bran.

-Soy una mujer del acero Stark, no una flor sureña. -la ironía frente a la respuesta de la salvaje no se le escapó a Arya.

-Pero eso y lo demás importará poco si no logramos pactar. -dijo Mance, mirando a Jon. -Esa es nuestra propuesta Jon Nieve, convence a tu hermano y a la Guardia que permitan a nuestra gente pasar el Muro, y tendremos paz. Si no...

No era necesario que dijera "todos moriremos".

-Lo intentaré Mance, pero demorará tiempo.

-Que no sea mucho chico, los vientos helados se acercan más con cada noche que pasa. -dijo Tormund.

"El invierno se acerca" pensó automáticamente.

-Y cuando finalmente lleguen… -murmuró Val, acomodándose en su caballo. -Bueno, al menos tu hermano tendrá la solución sobre cómo convencer a sus vasallos.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Arya, sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo en su interior tras esa última frase. Val la miró directamente a los ojos antes de responder

-Porque entonces podrán ver a los muertos caminando con sus propios ojos… y créeme Stark, nada convence mejor a alguien que el ver a sus pesadillas de niño convertidas en realidad.

Aún se sentía nerviosa cuando volvieron a su lado del Muro.

-*-*-*-*.

-Tratarás de convencer a Robb de que acepte, ¿no? -Jon asintió antes de responder, casi como si estuviera en conflicto consigo mismo al elegir que palabras ocupar.

-Escuchaste a Sam y al resto de los sobrevivientes del Puño, los Otros son reales... demasiado reales, y nos matarán a todos si es que no nos unimos para enfrentarlos. -anunció, sombrío como pocas veces le había visto. Apartó la mirada antes de seguir. -Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero los hombres somos imbéciles y estoy seguro que varios preferirían ver a el Pueblo Libre muerto antes que unírsele para pelear contra el verdadero enemigo. -respondió su hermano amargamente.

-Eso que Val dijo sobre los muertos… ¿es cierto? -preguntó, su voz apenas audible.

-Sí, yo mismo vi a los espectros que se levantaron y trataron de asesinar al Viejo Oso al principio de todo esto. Eran del grupo del tío Benjen y cuando los encontramos estaban tan muertos como se puede estar, pero aun así se levantaron. Eran solo dos y lograron matar a Ser Jeremy Rykker y a tres hermanos más antes de que pudiéramos detenerlos. Unos cientos fueron suficientes para aniquilar todo el campamento de la Guardia en el Puño de los Primeros Hombres, así que si cada hombre, mujer y niño del otro lado del Muro se convierte en uno…

-¿Deberíamos rezar para el Muro fuera más alto? -sugirió Arya, observando la gigantesca construcción de hielo.

-Sí, creo que tendríamos que hacer eso. -confirmó Jon.

Caminaban juntos hacia las habitaciones del Maestre Aemon, donde Bran y los Reed se encontraba conversando con el anciano. Si la Stark ya estaba nerviosa tras el parlamento con los salvajes, el tiempo que su hermano menor estaba pasando últimamente junto a los lacustres no ayudaban mucho para que se tranquilizara. Estaban planeando algo, eso era claro, pero no tenía la menor idea de que era… pero si sabía que fuese lo que fuese, ocurriría pronto

Porque Jojen había sido bastante claro durante la huida de Invernalia. Bran era el Lobo Alado, mucho más importante que ella o cualquier otra persona que conocía. El problema era que no le había contado nada más después de revelarle ese secreto. Había mencionado algo más sobre que debían proteger y guiar a su hermano, pero ¿qué protección necesitaba de este lado del Muro y en medio de un ejército leal a su familia?

No podía dejar de pensar en ello mientras caminaban a las habitaciones del maestre del Castillo Negro. Estaban solo a unos metros cuando lograron oír como conversaban, deteniéndose justo afuera de la puerta para escuchar lo que estaban hablando dentro.

-La canción de hielo y fuego, si… -estaba diciendo el maestre.

-Es mucho más antigua de lo que se cree. El juramento que mi familia le hizo a los Reyes del Invierno la menciona, aun cuando nunca hemos sido visitado por alguno de los seguidores del Dios Rojo. Mi padre cree que se remonta a la propia Larga Noche. -esa era la voz de Jojen, tan solemne como siempre.

-Tú gente es especial, me gustaría haberlos visitado en mi camino al Muro. Lástima que debimos venir en barco para evitar que alguien asesinara a Brynden en el camino. -comentó el anciano, suspirando.

-¿Tan odiado era? -preguntó Meera.

-Más aún. No era alguien malvado, pero no tenía escrúpulos y sus métodos eran algo… drásticos.

-¿Qué tan drásticos? -preguntó Bran esta vez.

-Rompió las leyes de la hospitalidad para matar a un Fuegoscuro. -la sola mención de ello heló la sangre de Arya, los que hacían eso estaban malditos, tanto a los ojos de los hombres como a los de los dioses. El cuento del Cocinero Rata explicaba perfectamente que le pasaba a los que cometían tal tabú. Cuando aún procesaba lo que había escuchado, el maestre continuó.

-Y eso solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso, porque antes ya había manejado al reino con un puño de hierro cuando era Mano del Rey. Sumando eso a que era de nacimiento bastardo, un albino y un matasangre, pueden entender que nadie le quería mucho afuera de nuestra propia familia… y ni siquiera todos lo hacíamos.

-¿Y usted maestre? -preguntó Bran, suavemente.

-Le tenía algo de afecto. Sí, tenía muchos defectos, pero éramos de la misma sangre y solo por eso se merecía mi cariño. Me lamenté muchísimo cuando desapareció, lo hice como pocas veces antes de… bueno, antes de lo que ocurrió después.

Arya entendió a qué se refería, ya que una de las primeras cosas que Jon le había contado tras llegar al Muro era sobre quién era Aemon Targaryen. La Stark había crecido escuchando a su gente maldiciendo a los dragones por las muertes de su abuelo y de su tío, y por el secuestro de su tía Lyanna, pero el ver a uno de ellos no le había generado odio como había esperado… le había generado pena.

"Nadie se merece ser el último sobreviviente de su familia, ni siquiera un Targaryen" pensó con tristeza por un segundo, antes de recordar otra cosa. "Pero no es el último, ¿sabrá este anciano las cosas que ha hecho su sobrina?"

Era probable, porque incluso en Último Hogar había conversaciones sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en Essos, donde tres dragones, un khalasar dothraki y millares de esclavos liberados habían conquistado Volantis y ahora se dirigían a las Tres Hermanas, siguiendo a una muchacha menor que Jon o Robb. Daenerys de la Tormenta le decían, e incluso en el lejano castillo Umber los hombres hablaban nerviosos sobre lo que pasaría cuando la Targaryen dirigiera su mirada a Poniente.

"Incluso Nymeria tuvo que huir de los dragones. Cuando decidan retomar lo que era de ellos, no sé si habrá alguien que pueda detenerlos." pero eso eran preocupaciones para el futuro, había otras cosas que requerían su atención ahora. Arya sacudió la cabeza y siguió escuchando.

-Lamento reabrir esa herida maestre Aemon, pero debo preguntar. -murmuró Jojen, casi con pena. - ¿Es posible que Brynden Ríos haya…

Arya no pudo escuchar el resto de la pregunta, porque en ese instante el maestre Aemon elevó la voz.

-Jon, no tengo problema alguno si quieres hablar con nosotros, pero es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas a escondidas.

Su hermano masculló una maldición y empujó la puerta, con lo que ella también quedó visible. Sintió la punta de sus orejas ardiendo por la vergüenza, pero se relajó un poco al notar que el anciano y sus acompañantes no parecían enojados, solo divertidos.

-Perdón maestre Aemon, pero no queríamos interrumpirlos. -trató de excusarse Jon.

-Está bien muchacho, solo entra antes de que el frío lo haga. Si quieres expiar tu pecado, pon un poco más de leña en la chimenea. Pensé en decírselo a Sam, pero estaba tan concentrado hablando con tu hermano y sus amigos que se me olvidó hacerlo. -el maestre sonrió al girarse en su dirección, aun cuando sus ojos no veían nada. -¿Quién te acompaña Jon? No puede ser Sam, porque está con nosotros.

-Soy Arya maestre, la hermana de Jon y Bran. -anunció, notando al regordete amigo de su hermano saliendo de otra habitación.

-Recuerdo quién eres niña. Quizás soy viejo, pero me enorgullezco de que mi memoria sigue siendo excelente. -replicó Aemon, no sin un poco de dulzura. Sonrío antes de seguir. -Además, no todos los días el Castillo Negro aloja a la Señora de Invernalia.

-No soy la Señora de Invernalia, esa es mi madre y su sucesora será la hija de Lord Royce cuando se case con mi hermano. Yo solo lo fui por un tiempo. -trató de explicar.

-Pero mientras lo fuiste te enfrentaste a una invasión de los hijos de hierro y supiste resistirla, que no es algo que muchos puedan decir. No te subestimes.

-No lo hago maestre, simplemente digo la verdad. Quizás hayamos podido triunfar sobre los Greyjoy, pero no fue gracias a mí, fue gracias a todos los que sacrificaron sus vidas para lograrlo. Y creedme, fueron demasiados -replicó con tristeza.

"Ser Rodrik… Cley… Mikken", era cierto que la mayor parte de los habitantes de Invernalia habían sobrevivido escondidos en las criptas, pero los guardias y soldados que habían muerto en la batalla en las afueras del castillo seguían siendo cientos. Un alto precio… sobre todo porque Arya conocía los nombres de casi todos los muertos.

-Toda victoria requiere de un sacrificio, eso es algo que la historia ha demostrado una y otra vez desde el propio albor de los tiempos. -la expresión del maestre cambio a una parecida a la curiosidad. - ¿Alguna vez escuchaste el mito de Nissa Nissa?

-No, es primera vez que escucho ese nombre. -murmuró, confundida.

-Es parte de la leyenda de Azor Ahai, el héroe que derrotó a los Otros y terminó con la Larga Noche. -explicó Jojen, respondiendo por el maestre.

-Suena importante. -replicó, intentando que no se notara el nerviosismo que había sentido al escuchar al Reed nombrando a los Otros.

-Lo es muchacha, lo es. -murmuró el anciano, su cara mirando a su dirección por unos segundos más antes de girarse hacia Jon. -Pero bueno, Bran me contó de la oferta de Mance Rayder, debo decir que es muy… interesante.

-Es algo que casi parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, lástima que ni siquiera eso sirva para convencer a Bowen Marsh o Ser Alliser. -su hermano escupió ese último nombre casi con asco.

-O a Ser Denys, y por supuesto que tampoco a Cotter Pyke. Debes entenderlos Jon, son hombres que han estado durante toda su vida en el Muro enfrentándose a los salvajes. Preferirían morir antes de permitir que pasen libremente al reino.

-Y lo peor de todo es que la gran mayoría de la Guardia piensa lo mismo, no solo los oficiales. -murmuró el bastardo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-No todos somos así, Jon. -protestó desde un rincón el amigo gordo de Jon, el tal Sam. El miedo en su cara se podía ver a leguas -Los que… los que los vimos, no somos así.

"Tal como dijo Val" pensó la Stark, mordiéndose el labio mientras su hermano respondía.

-No Sam, ¿pero cuantos de nuestros hermanos que estuvieron en el Puño lograron volver al Muro? Tú, Grenn, Edd y un puñado más, una docena dentro de una hermandad de mil. No podemos convencer al resto con el relato de tan pocos.

-Jon tiene razón, aunque con todo lo que ha pasado los últimos meses, diría que el número de hombres en la Guardia ahora es más cercano a los quinientos que a los mil. -murmuró el maestre, jugueteando con la cadena que colgaba de su cuello. -Es algo que debo recordarle a Ser Denys y a Cotter Pyke cuando hablemos sobre las votaciones.

-¿Cuándo serán? -preguntó Arya, para intentar alejar de su mente los recuerdos del parlamento. La elección de Lord Comandante era algo que tanto la Guardia como los propios norteños esperaban con urgencia, porque solo después de eso podrían tomar una decisión final sobre los salvajes.

Había varios nombres sonando como candidatos. Los dos más fuertes eran los comandantes de los otros castillos de la Guardia, Ser Denys Mallister por la Torre Sombría y Cotter Pyke por Guardiaoriente. Después de ellos venían los oficiales del Castillo Negro que aún seguían vivos porque no habían ido a la expedición al norte. Estaba el cobarde de Bowen Marsh, el imbécil de Alliser Thorne -por quién sentía un odio que aumentaba tras cada acto hostil con Jon, Bran y ella misma- Yoren, y el peor de todos…

Janos Slynt.

El hombre que había traicionado a su padre en el sur, según las cartas que su madre y Robb le habían enviado. Bueno, la verdad era que el principal traidor de su padre había sido Lord Meñique, pero Slynt había sido uno de sus principales lacayos y quién había ordenado personalmente a las capas doradas que asesinaran a los hombres de su padre.

Se suponía que los pecados de un hombre quedaban perdonados cuando se unían a la Guardia, y era solo por eso que la cabeza y el cuerpo de Slynt seguían unidos, pero si por alguna locura el resto de la Guardia terminaba eligiéndole como su Lord Comandante… el norte no olvidaba.

Pero bueno, lo que importaba es que de esos hombres, casi todos se negarían a cualquier tipo de pacto con Mance Rayder. Es más, había algunos que preferían matar a todos los salvajes antes que sentarse a discutir con alguno de ellos. Quizás solo Yoren y Ser Denys lo considerarían, y la Stark no estaba segura de que alguno lograría aceptar un acuerdo.

Por lo que tendrían que intervenir, con la cooperación de cierta persona que ni siquiera estaba enterado de ello todavía.

-Lo más probable es que a fines de esta semana, mi señora. Cotter Pyke ya debe de haber partido de Guardiaoriente, y cuando llegue acá, no podremos seguir esperando. -anunció el maestre Aemon, sacando nuevamente de sus pensamientos a Arya.

-¿Qué es lo último que se sabe de Domeric? -preguntó a Bran. El heredero Bolton ya había terminado de expulsar a los pocos hijos del hierro que no habían abandonado el Norte, ganando aún más fama entre el resto de los norteños. Ahora se dirigía junto a su ejército y prisioneros al propio Muro, para reunirse y ponerse al servicio de su familia.

-Llegó a Ultimo Hogar ayer. Debería partir hacia acá hoy o mañana. -respondió su hermano menor, tan solemne como lo había estado permanentemente desde su retorno del sur.

"No, desde antes. Desde que el Rey Robert visitó Invernalia y dejamos nuestro hogar por primera vez" pensó, intentando no pensar en su padre y en el castillo invernal antes de la guerra.

-Si tenemos suerte, llegará antes de la elección. -murmuró.

-Sigo sin entender porque quieres que Domeric esté presente, hermanita. Sé que tiene un ejército a sus órdenes, pero tienes que entender que la Guardia no aceptará presiones al momento de votar. -dijo Jon.

-Eso crees tú Jon, permíteme dudarlo. -respondió, segura. Hasta el hombre más terco pensaba dos veces una decisión si es que tenía a un ejército bajo su techo, pensó.

-Y sería una duda acertada, si es que recordamos la historia de la Guardia. Pero bueno, dejemos que el tiempo resuelva esa cuestión, hay otras más urgentes que debemos resolver nosotros. -anunció Aemon.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? -preguntó Sam.

-Como tu viaje a Antigua. -respondió el maestre, ante la sorpresa de Jon y Arya.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Sam en Antigua? -exclamó Jon, aunque mientras lo decía Arya comenzó a adivinarlo.

-Entrenar en la Ciudadela, obviamente. El Castillo Negro necesita un maestre y yo ya estoy viejo. Sam es mi sucesor ideal.

\- ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¡Acaba de regresar! Además, es un sobreviviente del Puño, lo necesitamos para convencer al resto sobre lo que ocurrió ahí. -protestó su hermano.

-Lo lamento Jon, pero el maestre Aemon tiene razón. No puedo quedarme en el Muro por mucho más, debo partir lo antes posible. -respondió el otro recluta, que parecía apenado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué Sam?

-Por Gilly y su hijo. -explicó, aún más apenado. -Quizás si hubiera estado solo podría haberme quedado un tiempo, pero ahora ellos también son mi responsabilidad… y sabes que no puedo mantener a Elí aquí.

Arya entendió perfectamente la preocupación escondida tras sus palabras, ya que aun cuando ella era una noble y la otra chica solo una muchacha salvaje, ambas habían sido miradas con la misma hostilidad por los miembros de la Guardia, acostumbrados a que solo hubieran hombres en el Muro. Bueno, hostilidad y _algo más_.

-¿Pero qué harás con ella en el sur, Sam? La Ciudadela tampoco acepta mujeres.

-Colina Cuervo no está lejos de Antigua, y si bien mi padre es… _cruel_ , él está en la guerra y el castillo quedó en manos de mi madre y mis hermanas. Los recibirán, estoy seguro. -aseguró el Tarly, aunque bajo su seguridad se seguía notando tristeza.

-No lo sé Sam, aunque tengas razón no es algo que me guste aceptar. -murmuró Jon, sonando tan apenado como su amigo.

-Así son las elecciones difíciles Jon. Debemos aceptarlas cuando son por un bien mayor… aunque cuando nos rompa el corazón hacerlo. -replicó el maestre, solemne. Su hermano solo asintió, mientras Arya notó con sorpresa que tanto Bran como Jojen la miraban. Solo fue un segundo, pero logró percibirlo.

"Aun cuando nos rompa el corazón hacerlo"

-*-*-*-*.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Jon, observando con preocupación al hombre inconsciente.

Gendry se encogió de hombros. -Mejor que la semana pasada. No es que sea un gran consuelo, la verdad.

Donal Noye había estado entre la vida y la muerte durante casi tres semanas, tras liderar a los hombres que se habían enfrentado a los gigantes que habían tratado de derribar las puertas que cerraban el túnel bajo el Muro. Desde las alturas del Muro, Arya había podido ver que de la quincena de gigantes y mamuts que habían partido del campamento salvaje solo cuatro habían logrado llegar al túnel gracias a las flechas, piedras y barriles que los hombres de la Guardia les habían lanzado. Sin embargo, esos cuatro gigantes habían matado a casi veinte hombres antes de ser derrotados, hiriendo a muchos más en el proceso.

Los soldados sobrevivientes habían contado como el líder de los gigantes -Mag el Poderoso, según Jon le había dicho- había tomado al herrero del Castillo Negro como si fuera solo un muñeco, y lo había lanzado contra una de las paredes del túnel, rompiéndole varios huesos y dejándole inconsciente. Pero antes de que pudiera rematarlo, tres hermanos negros -entre los que se encontraba Gendry- habían atacado al gigante, logrando finalmente matarlo. Según todos había sido vital que el aprendiz había peleado con un martillo de guerra, arma con la que le había destrozado una pierna al gigante, derribándolo y permitiendo que sus otros hermanos pudieran rematarlo.

Tres semanas después, el herrero manco había comenzado a despertar, pero el daño era tal que no lograba mantenerse mucho tiempo lucido antes de volver a caer inconsciente. Los huesos de sus brazos y una de sus piernas seguían rotos, así que estaba inmovilizada. Es por eso que Jon lo venía a visitar cada vez que podía, incluso alimentándolo con sus propias manos cuando lo encontraba consciente. Según le había contado, el herrero había sido uno de los pocos hombres que lo habían defendido cuando escapó de los salvajes, así que le estaba devolviendo un favor.

Y cuando no era Jon, era Gendry quien le acompañaba, ya que el joven sureño era su ayudante y aprendiz en la forja del Castillo Negro. Era así como la Stark se había reencontrado con el sureño que había conocido antes de la invasión Greyjoy.

-¿Recuerda lo que le pasó? -preguntó, no sabía si era el maestre Luwin o su madre quién lo había dicho, pero al parecer cuando alguien se golpeaba muy fuerte la cabeza perdía la memoria. Además, romperse el hueso de una extremidad era una cosa, pero hacerlo con uno de la cabeza era algo muy distinto, sobre todo al pensar en la recuperación.

-No, no lo hace. Lo último que recuerda es cuando Jon llegó de vuelta al Castillo, herido por los salvajes. -respondió el bastardo, elevando la vista para mirarla por un segundo. La bajó rápidamente cuando le devolvió la mirada, antes de murmurar. -La última vez que despertó me preguntó si se había caído del Muro, si era por eso que tenía tantos huesos rotos.

-Siempre decía que algún día se iba a caer de la escalera, por eso casi siempre subía a la cima en el elevador, aunque se tardara mucho más. -respondió Jon, sonriendo tristemente.

-Yo también evitaría la escalera si fuera él. Cuando el viento corre incluso yo tengo que subir aferrándome con ambos brazos y eso que nunca le he tenido miedo a las alturas. -dijo Gendry.

-Sí, pero tampoco habías subido a un lugar tan alto como el Muro antes, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, ni siquiera las torres de Harrenhal eran tan altas, y en su momento creí que nada podía ser más alto que ellas. -admitió el moreno. Arya no conocía Harrenhal, pero si había leído las historias sobre el gigantesco castillo donde el último Rey Hoare había conocido la muerte junto al resto de su dinastía tras haberse opuesto a los dragones. No era algo en lo que quisiera pensar mucho, la verdad.

-A Bran le gusta. -murmuró, tratando de dejar de pensar en los Targaryen.

-¿Subir el Muro? -preguntó Jon, sonriendo tras su asentimiento. -Sí, pero nuestro hermanito es alguien que aprendió a trepar antes que a caminar, no me sorprende que le guste subir a las alturas del Muro. -su sonrisa se desvaneció, dando paso a una expresión pensativa. -Aunque es verdad que pasa demasiado tiempo allá arriba, además de que casi siempre lo hace acompañado de los Reed.

-¿Los lacustres? -preguntó Gendry.

-Sí, ellos mismos. La verdad nunca había visto a Meera y Jojen, aun cuando mi padre siempre hablaba con cariño del suyo.

-Fueron compañeros durante la rebelión, y fue el único de sus amigos más cercanos que logró sobrevivir el final de la guerra. -explicó Arya, intentando que el sureño no perdiera el hilo de la conversación. No contó eso sí ni la historia del Caballero del Árbol Sonriente, ni lo que los Reed le habían revelado mientras huían de los hijos del hierro. No podía hacerlo, no hasta que ella misma supiera que es lo que iba a pasar.

-Quizás sea eso, tal vez la amistad entre Reeds y Starks sea hereditaria y es por eso que pasan tanto tiempo juntos. -murmuró Jon.

-No seas tonto, las amistades no se pueden heredar. No todos los hijos son parecidos a sus padres… tan solo piensa en Joffrey. -respondió Arya, ensombreciéndose.

Jon también se ensombreció un poco. -Sí, pero el príncipe encantador es más parecido a su madre que a su padre. Stannis Baratheon dijo algo más al respecto, si no mal recuerdo.

-Y ya te dije porque Stannis no tenía razón. No volvamos a discutir sobre lo mismo. -replicó, sonando más enojada de lo que quería.

-Tranquila hermanita, solo estoy buscando algo que explique porque Bran pasa más tiempo con los Reed que con nosotros. -dijo Jon, levantando las manos para calmarla. Se puso serio antes de seguir. -Si esa teoría no sirve, tengo otra que lo puede explicar.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó, intentando no sonar ansiosa.

-Creo que le gusta Meera. -anunció su hermano, solemne. Arya lo miró incrédula por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Quizás, aunque no estoy segura de que esa sea la razón por la que pasa tanto tiempo con ella y Jojen. -respondió, aun sonriendo. Bran lo disimulaba bien, pero ella también había notado el casi imperceptible nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él cada vez que le tocaba hablar con la Reed. Era algo tierno.

-¿Y cuál podría ser según tú? -preguntó Jon, arqueando una ceja.

"Que Jojen le está revelando cosas, probablemente algunas que ni siquiera me contó a mí"

-No lo sé, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que pronto lo sabremos. -respondió, mintiendo a medias.

-Ojalá tengas razón. -murmuró el bastardo, sonando sincero. La miró por un segundo antes de girarse hacia su otro acompañante -Y tú Gendry, ¿qué crees?

-No sé si me corresponda opinar… -musitó el aprendiz, algo incómodo.

-Está bien Gendry, habla sin temor. No nos vamos a ofender. -le alentó.

El sureño la miró por un instante antes de asentir. -Bueno, la verdad creo que Jon tiene razón.

-¿En qué? ¿En que las amistades de los padres se heredan a los hijos?

-No mi señora, en que a vuestro hermano le gusta la lacustre.

-Bueno, en ese caso todos coincidimos, aunque la verdad me gustaría saber porque lo crees tú. ¿También has notado que se pone un poco nervioso cuando hablas con ella?

-No, no soy tan cercano a ellos como para haberlos escuchado hablando. Solo he podido verlos de casualidad, cuando se acercan a la forja o cuando a mí me toca pasar cerca de ellos. -respondió Gendry, en un tono neutro.

-¿Y entonces porque lo crees? -preguntó Jon.

-Porque se le nota mi señor, quizás no en la voz, pero si en cómo se comporta. -trató de explicar el sureño, con una expresión en la cara como si estuviera luchando para encontrar las palabras correctas. Suspiró antes de seguir. -La verdad no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero es algo de lo que estoy seguro.

-Está bien, al final ni siquiera yo….

Tuvo que callarse, porque en ese instante el inconsciente Donal Noye comenzó a moverse, abriendo los ojos tras unos segundos.

\- ¿Jon? -preguntó el manco, mirando confundido a su hermano antes de hacer lo mismo con ella y Gendry.

-El mismo. -respondió el susodicho, sonriendo nuevamente. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera caído del Muro. Pero no fue eso lo que pasó, ¿cierto?

-No. -la sonrisa de su hermano desapareció. Le dio un poco de agua antes de seguir preguntando- ¿Qué es lo último que puedes recordar?

-Cuando te encontré medio muerto gracias a las flechas de tus amigos salvajes. -respondió el herrero, confirmando las palabras de Gendry. Su expresión se volvió confusa antes de seguir. -Pero eso no es todo… ¿me golpeé la cabeza, no es cierto?

-Sí, entre otras cosas. -era una forma amable decir que casi había muerto.

-Creo que empiezo a recordar… -miró a Gendry y a ella misma antes de seguir. -Si, definitivamente estoy empezando a recordar.

-¿Podéis recordar quien soy, o porque estoy aquí? -preguntó la Stark, intentando ayudarle.

-Sí, tú eres la hermana pequeña de Jon, aunque deberé pedir que me perdones por no recordar tu nombre. -tras asegurarle que no importaba, Noye continuó. -Estás aquí junto a tu otro hermano, ayudándonos a luchar contra Mance Rayder.

-Eso está bastante bien, aunque no hayas podido recordar el nombre de Arya. -musitó Jon, antes de señalar al aprendiz que había a su lado. -Bueno, ¿recuerdas quién es él?

-Por supuesto, es el muchacho que Yoren trajo desde Bastión de Tormentas, ¿Gerion, Hendry, algo así?

-Gendry, mi señor. Estuvisteis cerca, aunque la verdad es que Yoren me trajo de Desembarco del Rey, no de Bastión de Tormentas.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero no ocurre lo mismo con tu sangre. -murmuró el herrero, estudiando a Gendry. - ¿Alguna vez conociste a tu padre, muchacho?

-No, ya te lo había dicho antes de que golpearas la cabeza.

-¿Y qué te respondí antes de perder la memoria?

-Que creías haberlo conocido. -dijo el aprendiz, sin parpadear.

-Y lo sigo creyendo. -dijo enigmáticamente Noye, mirando al aprendiz por un instante antes de hacer lo mismo con Jon. -Pero bueno, creo que ya me estoy sintiendo mejor. Nieve, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme de una vez por todas como terminé acá?

Jon suspiró. -Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo, no es que vaya a moverme de aquí pronto. -el comentario irónico tenía razón. Los huesos de sus piernas todavía no habían sanado, así que pasarían semanas antes de que pudiera volver a caminar, incluso ayudado por muletas.

Su hermano asintió y comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado durante el último mes. De los ataques de los salvajes y de cómo los norteños y los hermanos de la Guardia les habían hecho frente, cobrando la vida de una multitud de hombres y gigantes. Noye de vez en cuando preguntaba detalles sobre el destino de uno u otro de sus hermanos juramentados. Se entristeció al saber que el motín que había acabado con el Lord Comandante Mormont no había sido solo una pesadilla y se enfureció al conocer que Ser Alliser había vuelto del sur sin más hombres que la sabandija de Janos Slynt.

-Ni siquiera como mensajero sirve, inútil amante de dragones. -murmuró.

-¿Amante de dragones? -preguntó Arya, confundida.

-Ser Alliser fue leal a los Targaryen durante la Rebelión. mi señora. Incluso tras la muerte del príncipe Rhaegar el muy imbécil siguió siendo leal al Rey Loco. Solo abandonó la capital cuando Tywin Lannister tomó la ciudad y le dio a decidir entre la horca o el Muro. -explicó el herrero.

-Algunos llamarían a eso lealtad. -murmuró, pensativa.

-Sí, y otros lo llamamos imbecilidad. Perdón por ser tan franco mi señora, pero es la verdad. Hay una gran diferencia entre ser leal a alguien justo y serlo a un Rey Loco.

Arya solo asintió, tras lo cual Jon reanudó su relato. Tras terminar de dictarle los nombres de los hermanos juramentados que habían caído, finalizó su explicación contándole al herrero sobre la charla que habían tenido con Mance Rayder y el resto de los lideres salvajes, y sobre los términos que estos les habían ofrecido. En esta ocasión Noye sí que quedó sorprendido.

-No es un mal acuerdo, la verdad.

-No, no lo es, pero…

-Pero nuestros brillantes hermanos no creen lo mismo. -completó el manco, suspirando. -Déjame adivinar, Bowen Marsh y el imbécil de Ser Alliser creen que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que los salvajes se mueran de hambre, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, aunque la verdad es que Ser Alliser ha sido menos bocón de lo que esperaba. Es Janos Slynt quien lidera al grupo que prefiere ver al Pueblo Libre muerto.

-Salvajes Jon, salvajes. No Pueblo Libre. -corrigió el herrero.

-Ellos prefieren ser llamados así. -protestó su hermano.

-Sí, pero créeme que el resto de la Guardia te mirará con aún más recelo si llamas a los salvajes de esa manera. No puedes hacerlo, no si quieres salvarlos.

-No sé en que influye de qué forma nombre al Pueblo Libre, los Otros los masacrarán de igual forma si es que no logran traspasar al Muro. -insistió Jon, ofuscado. Arya estuvo a punto de decirle que se tranquilizara un poco, pero al final prefirió no hacerlo.

"Vivió con ellos y amó a una salvaje, ni siquiera yo puedo evitar que se ofusque cuando se trata de ellos."

-Porque depende de si logras convencer a nuestros hermanos el que obtengas o no la autoridad para salvarlos. -explicó Noye, extrañamente sereno. Arya sintió un poco de nerviosismo en su interior al escuchar sus palabras.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando. -murmuró su hermano, cortante.

-Si lo sabes Jon, hasta un imbécil lo sabría y tú eres más parecido a lo contrario.

-Hay otros caminos. Podemos escribirle a Robb para que dé la orden o podríamos tratar de convencer a Ser Denys Mallister y después apoyarlo en la votación.

-Tu hermano puede ser el Señor del Norte, pero lo único que conseguirá si fuerza a la Guardia así será el enojo de sus vasallos, y eso nunca es bueno en medio de una guerra. -replicó el herrero, pacientemente. -En cuanto a Ser Denys… Jon, he estado en el Muro muchos más años que tú y la verdad es que no creo que quede un solo hombre en él que esté dispuesto a hacer algo así. Solo el Viejo Oso y tu tío Benjen hubieran sido capaces, y ellos ya no están.

La tristeza se apoderó de Arya al escuchar el nombre de su tío, pero inmediatamente se concentró en ahuyentarla.

"Solo está desaparecido, no está muerto. No está muerto." se dijo a sí misma.

-Jon… él tiene razón. -anunció, mirando fijamente a su hermano mientras lo decía. Sus ojos grises reflejaron sorpresa al escucharla, pero logró mantenerse firme.

"Aunque no se lo hayamos dicho, debe de haberlo sospechado". Las palabras del herrero solo estaban acelerando los planes, pero ella y Bran ya habían decidido que tener a Jon como Lord Comandante era la única forma de asegurarse de que la Guardia aceptara una paz con los salvajes. Solo estaban esperando el momento preciso para contárselo a su hermano… y todo indicaba que ese momento había llegado.

Pero todavía faltaba lo más difícil, convencerlo.

-*-*-*-*.

A Arya le gustaba el frío, pero hasta ella tenía que admitir que el viento que solía azotar la cima del Muro lo era en exceso. Se compadecía de los hombres de la Guardia a los que les tocaba actuar como vigías, porque si el frío era así al medio día, no quería ni imaginarse como era en medio de la noche.

"O en medio del invierno" pensó con un escalofrío.

Pero la vista era casi hacía que valiera la pena. Era un día despejado que les permitía observar las tierras más-allá-del-Muro en todo su esplendor. El verde y blanco bosque que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito, los lagos de aguas cristalinas que parecían reflejar el color del cielo, y los pequeños montes y elevaciones que sobresalían por aquí y por allá… era una vista realmente hermosa.

Pero no ocurría lo mismo al observar la zona más cercana al Muro. Los salvajes habían cesado sus ataques tras el parlamento, pero la destrucción presente en el terreno tras casi un mes de batalla era una que no iba a desaparecer tan rápidamente. Lo único rescatable era que casi no quedaban cuerpos, ya que tanto los salvajes como los defensores habían aprovechado el momentáneo cese de hostilidades para recuperar y disponer de los restos de sus compañeros.

En ese mismo instante ardían varias hogueras, pero todas estaban del otro lado del Muro. Había sido un mes sangriento para ambos bandos, pero no había dudas de cuál era el que había perdido.

-Quieres ayudarlos, ¿no? -murmuró sin mirarlo. Jon se mantuvo en silencio, pero asintió. -Pues solo hay un camino.

-No es tan sencillo hermanita.

-No, no lo es… pero lo lograrás, estoy segura.

-¿Y si no quiero lograrlo? -preguntó Jon, tomándole por sorpresa. -No me malentiendas, daría mi mano de la espada si eso significa salvar al Pueblo Libre… pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó suavemente, aunque ya sospechaba que era.

-Robb -respondió el bastardo, confirmándoselo. Arya no dijo nada, prefiriendo abrazarle. Su hermano le devolvió el abrazo antes de continuar. -Él me quiere a su lado e incluso buscó un camino para lograrlo… y si me convierto en Lord Comandante no podré hacerlo.

Arya se mordió el labio, triste. Una parte de su mente le insistió por enésima vez que se había equivocado al haberle contado a Jon sobre las intenciones de su pelirrojo hermano, ya que lo había ilusionado por algo que no era seguro, pero rápidamente volvió a convencerse de que no había posibilidad alguna de que le hubiera ocultado esa información. Quizás ahora se enfrentaban a un problema por ello, pero era mejor que haberle mentido a su medio hermano.

-Robb lo entenderá Jon.

-Quizás, pero ¿y si en el futuro necesita de mi espada? ¿Si en realidad estoy destinado a salvarle la vida en el sur y no puedo hacerlo por estar aquí en el Muro? No lo sé hermanita, cuando me uní a la Guardia obviamente lo hice pensando en que sería algo de por vida, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado ya no estoy tan seguro. Si los dioses me dieron esta posibilidad es por algo, no puede ser una mera casualidad.

-No sabía que fueras tan creyente. -murmuró, para evitar que la conversación muriera mientras pensaba. Por supuesto que todo lo que había pasado desde que encontraron a los cachorros de huargo no era una mera casualidad, pero su hermano estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

-Es difícil no serlo después de haber visto a los muertos caminando. -replicó el bastardo, con una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de que había hecho suyas las palabras de Val.

-Es cierto, pero aun así estás confundiendo las cosas. No fueron los dioses los que te abrieron el camino para salir de la Guarida, fue Robb.

\- ¿Y qué te dice que no fueron los dioses los que convencieron a Robb de que lo hiciera?

-Estoy completamente segura de que no fue así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Robb no trató de liberarte para cumplir el designio de algún dios, lo hizo por mí.

Las palabras le salieron tranquilas porque eran sinceras. Sí, era cierto que Robb extrañaba a Jon al punto de que hubiera exiliado al Muro a un centenar de hombres si eso significaba tener de vuelta a su medio hermano, pero su honor le impidió hacerlo. Y lo único que pudo traspasar ese honor fue el sufrimiento de la propia Arya, o eso le había explicado Robett Glover al llegar a Invernalia tras su fallida misión.

Jon la observó dubitativo antes de hablar, casi como si tuviera miedo de lo que le iba a responder.

Pero al final lo hizo.

-¿Y ya no quieres que vuelva al sur?

Le miró por largo rato antes de responder, ojos grises enfrentándose a sus copias perfectas. Esta vez sí le fue difícil articular las palabras, cada una costándole un verdadero infierno.

-Lo quiero… pero no se puede. -bajó la mirada, aunque su voz siguió sonando solemne. -Todos tenemos un deber que cumplir, y este es el tuyo.

Jon no respondió nada, lo que le hizo sufrir aún más. Quizás se hubieran quedado en silencio para siempre si es que no hubiera comenzado a sonar un cuerno, anunciado la llegada de visitantes al Castillo Negro.

Y no la llegada de cualquiera, sino que la de un ejército y el Bolton que lo lideraba.

No intercambiaron una sola palabra mientras bajaban a la superficie. Él parecía herido y ella no quería herirlo aún más. Aún así caminaron juntos hacia el patio del castillo, donde los oficiales de la Guardia y Bran estaban recibiendo a los recién llegados. Domeric destacaba tanto por su altura como por la espada roja que le colgaba de la espalda, del mismo color de la sangre.

-Jon. -saludó el Bolton al notar a su hermano, su boca curvándose en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. -Ha pasado tiempo.

-Así parece. -respondió el bastardo sin sonreír, lo que hizo desaparecer a la del otro norteño.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, espero que podamos conversar pronto sobre lo que ha pasado desde que nos separamos… pero supongo que ya habrá tiempo para eso. -apartó su mirada del Nieve para enfocarla a ella. -Arya, te vez mejor que cuando te dejé en Último Hogar. Parece que la compañía aquí es mejor, aun cuando Rickon se veía bastante feliz junto a los Umber.

-No lo dudo Dom, no lo dudo. -respondió, sonriendo por un instante pese a lo triste que se sentía. -¿No han tenido problemas con Peludo? La verdad es que no he querido preguntar…

-Al menos cuando pasé por allí, no. Último Hogar no es Invernalia, pero su Bosque de Dioses sigue siendo bastante grande, incluso para un huargo. -respondió el Bolton, en un tono neutro. -¿Dónde está Nymeria a todo esto? Si soy sincero, me sorprende bastante que no esté a tu lado.

-Cazando junto a Verano en alguna parte del Agasajo, no sabría decir cuál.

"Aunque a veces la puedo ver en sueños"

-Ah, ya veo, ¿y Fantasma?

-Él está… -comenzó, insegura.

-En alguna parte al norte del Muro. -el tono de voz de Jon dejaba claro que no estaba con muchas ganas de hablar.

-Espero que vuelva pronto entonces. -Domeric miró al bastardo con una expresión extraña antes de fijarse de nuevo en Arya. -Entonces mi señora, ¿qué hay que hacer?

La Stark se mordió el labio y miró a Bran, quién solo asintió. Fue suficiente.

-¿Cuántos vienen contigo?

-¿Hombres? Casi dos mil. -el Bolton casi sonrío nuevamente. -¿Otros? Más de quinientos.

Hizo el cálculo mental en pocos segundos, los números calzaban.

-¿Todos van a obedecer? -preguntó, para confirmarlo.

-Si, ya me… _encargué_ de los que no iban a hacerlo.

-Entonces son suficientes.

-*-*-*-*.

-¡Esto es un ultraje! -gritó Janos Slynt, rojo de rabia. Ser Alliser y el resto de sus seguidores no se veían mucho más felices.

-Cuida tu tono Slynt, que seas un hombre de la Guardia no te da derecho a gritarle a un Stark de Invernalia. -murmuró Domeric amenazantemente. Sin embargo, recobró la compostura antes de continuar. -Además, no entiendo que es lo que te molesta, con esto estamos solucionando el problema de hombres que tenía la Guardia.

-¡Con la peor basura de los Siete Reinos! -replicó Ser Alliser.

-Mejor un kraken que un amante de dragones, Thorne. -respondió el tosco Cotter Pyke, con el ceño fruncido.

-Son guerreros, tan buenos si es que no mejores que los que la Guardia ya posee. Los necesitarán. -anunció Bran.

-Como un Mallister de Varamar me siento insultado mi señor de Stark. Me niego a aceptar que digáis que la calaña de hierro está a mí mismo nivel. -anunció el anciano Ser Denys, enojado.

"Por todos los dioses, parecen niños pequeños" pensó Arya, observando cansada como las declaraciones del ribereño eran respondidas con insultos por Cotter Pyke, lo que envalentonó aún más la discusión entre el resto de los hombres de la Guardia.

El haber llegado a la conclusión de que Jon debía ser elegido como el nuevo Lord Comandante causaba el problema de tener que averiguar cómo conseguir tal cosa, ya que aunque su hermano fuera medio Stark seguía siendo alguien demasiado joven e inexperto como para que el resto de la hermandad le eligiera como su líder. Los oficiales y los comandantes de las otras guarniciones le ganarían sin ningún problema y cualquier tipo de presión que su familia pudiera ejercer solo conllevaría a que se unieran aún más en contra de Jon.

Fue por eso que tuvieron que llegar a otra solución, una mucho más directa.

En realidad, fue el propio Maestre Aemon quién les sugirió la solución. Domeric había enviado una carta desde el sur preguntándoles que hacer con los prisioneros que había capturado en Bosquespeso, el último grupo grande de hombres de hierro que quedaba en el Norte tras la caída de Foso Cailin. Al principio habían pensado en mandarlos a Fuerte Terror, junto al resto de los krakens capturados tanto en la fortaleza del Cuello como en los alrededores de Invernalia, pero el anciano Targaryen había sugerido otro camino, uno no muy honorable según sus propias palabras, pero que era acorde a los tiempos que vivían.

Y ninguno de los Stark había podido negar la sabiduría de tales planes.

Fue así como a los hombres de hierro se les dio la opción de cambiar su cautiverio en los calabozos norteños por unirse a la Guardia de la Noche, con la condición de que lo hicieran para votar en la elección de Lord Comandante por quién los Stark determinaran. Al principio obviamente ninguno aceptó, pero fue entonces cuando se les explicó la segunda parte del plan.

Si es que había suficientes voluntarios, los Stark liberarían a Asha Greyjoy.

Al principio eso jamás se les habría siquiera pasado por la cabeza, pero tras la muerte de Balon Greyjoy su hija perdió todo su valor como prisionera, ya que había pasado de ser la heredera del rey a una mera piedra en el camino de las aspiraciones reales de sus tíos. Si la liberaban en cambio, se podía volver un verdadero problema para ellos, así que en teoría todos ganaban…

Pero esa era la teoría, y podían pasar muchas cosas en el camino. El primer problema era la posibilidad de que la Greyjoy no fuera tan querida por sus hombres como creían, pero viendo el número de hombres que Domeric había traído consigo al parecer no era así. El segundo problema era que esos krakens realmente votaran por Jon, y eso es algo que debían ver ahora.

-Hermanos, hermanos. -dijo el maestre Aemon, apenas levantando la voz. Aun así, el anciano seguía siendo tan respetado que el resto de los hombres pronto comenzó a hacerse callar los unos a los otros para hacer silencio. Cuando finalmente lo hubo, el Targaryen continuó.

-Nadie puede decir que lo que sucede con estos nuevos reclutas es algo normal, pero tampoco nadie puede decir que estamos viviendo en tiempos normales. Nuestro número ha ido bajando permanentemente desde que el Conquistador transformó a los Siete Reinos en uno solo, pero fue recién en nuestros tiempos que ese número se convirtió en uno tan bajo que nos hemos visto imposibilitados de cumplir nuestro deber. -el anciano hizo una pausa antes de continuar, en la que pareció observar a los presentes con sus ojos ciegos. -¿Hay alguien que quiera recordarnos cuál es ese deber?

-¡Defender los reinos de los hombres! -gritó uno de los amigos de Jon, el que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Grenn. Su exclamación fue aplaudida por varios de los presentes.

-Si Uro, defender los reinos… ¡pero de los salvajes! -replicó el imbécil de Ser Alliser, quién fue apoyado por Slynt y varios más.

-Ambos tienen razón, nuestro deber es defender a los reinos, tanto de los salvajes… como del resto de los enemigos que se encuentran más allá del Muro. -continuó el maestre apenas los hombres dejaron de gritarse. -Pero no quiero discutir sobre eso, hermanos, lo que quiero es que recordéis una cosa. ¿Qué pasó con la Guardia cuando Mance Rayder nos atacó?

-N-no tuvimos los números para enfrentarlo. -dijo Sam, apenas levantando la vista.

-Así es Sam, no tuvimos los números, y si los Stark no nos hubieran ayudado lo más seguro es que el Muro habría caído y nuestras cabezas estarían clavadas sobre picas. -ninguno de los hermanos lo negó, lo que a Arya le pareció una buena señal. El Targaryen suspiró antes de seguir. -Soy un anciano y mi cuerpo ya está marchito, pero eso no significa que me haya convertido en un idiota… y creedme hermanos, seríamos unos verdaderos idiotas si es que nos negamos a aceptar a estos hombres. Los necesitamos, lo quieran o no.

El discurso del maestre fue recibido con silencio, ya que ni siquiera Alliser Thorne pudo negar la verdad de sus palabras. Tras ello la discusión sobre si aceptar o no a los krakens quedó zanjada. Ese mismo día todos prestaron juramento, lo que permitía que votaran en las votaciones. Obviamente, Denys Mallister era el menos entusiasmado con el desarrollo de los hechos y Cotter Pyke era el caso contrario, pero ninguno de los dos sospechaba lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente.

La costumbre decía que aunque cualquiera podía votar por cualquiera, era conveniente que cada candidato que realmente quisiera convertirse en Lord Comandante debía anunciarlo al resto de sus hermanos, y fue en eso en lo que gastaron la mayor parte de la mañana. Tal como esperaban, se presentaron Cotter Pyke, Ser Denys, Bowen Marsh y Janos Slynt, los cuatro que se veían más fuertes. Cada uno dio un pequeño discurso, diciendo porque debían elegirlos a ellos y no al resto.

Cotter Pyke anunció que llevaría la guerra al territorio de los salvajes, mientras que Ser Denys ofreció volver a la estrategia que el Viejo Oso había mantenido antes de la Gran Expedición. Bowen Marsh fue el más conservador, prometiendo sellar los túneles del Muro para no tener que preocuparse más de lo que había más allá de él. Slynt en cambio, fue por lejos el más imbécil de todos.

-¡Hermanos, hermanos! ¡Escuchadme hermanos! -gritaba, parando solo para respirar de vez en cuando. -¡Nuestro trabajo ya está casi completo, solo nos falta el último esfuerzo!

-¿Y cuál es esa misión? -preguntó un hombre viejo que la Stark no conocía.

-¡El de acabar con los salvajes de una vez por todas! -las palabras del sureño fueron recibidas con vítores por una parte no menor de la Guardia, aunque seguía siendo la minoría. Slynt se calmó un poco antes de continuar.

-Como alguien que se ha dedicado toda su vida a las armas, no sé mucho de libros o historia, pero estoy seguro que quienes sí lo son pueden confirmar mis palabras: No importa cuántas veces los salvajes sean derrotados, siempre vuelven una y otra vez, sea en diez o en cien años. -sonrío cruelmente- Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

-¡Por supuesto que han cambiado! ¡Los Otros han vuelto! -gritó Grenn, lo que fue apoyado por algunos de sus hermanos, pero menos de los que habían gritado por Slynt. El sureño replicó a sus palabras en un tono fríamente calculado.

-Eso dices tú y los otros sobrevivientes, pero permíteme dudar de la palabra de los mismos hombres que se amotinaron contra Lord Mormont. No sé cómo son las cosas acá… pero en el sur todavía sabemos que no hay que confiar en los traidores.

Jon y dos hombres alcanzaron a aferrar a Grenn antes de que se lanzara sobre el antiguo capa dorada, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Los ánimos dentro del salón nuevamente estallaron, con cada hombre de la Guardia discutiendo a gritos con el hermano que tenía a su lado. Todo mientras Alliser Thorne sonreía, sabiendo que el caos solo ayudaría a su objetivo.

Pero fue entonces cuando Jon habló.

-¿Es esto en lo que nos hemos convertido? -preguntó, con la misma cara de señor que Lord Eddard ocupaba cuando se dirigía a sus vasallos. El parecido hacía que Arya se estremeciera. - ¿De verdad hemos caído tan bajo?

-Hemos caído bajo, si… pero tú también tienes una gran responsabilidad en ello, cambiacapas. Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas si Mediamano te hubiera matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. -dijo Ser Alliser, levantándose para enfrentar a Jon.

-Si, lo hubieran sido. Si Mediamano me hubiera matado no me podría haber infiltrado en el campamento de Mance Rayder y más tarde nadie habría avisado de los Thenn que habían traspasado el Muro para atacarnos desde el sur. ¿Hubieras preferido eso Thorne? ¿Hubieras preferido ver a todo el Castillo Negro muerto si eso significaba verme muerto a mí? -lo desafió su hermano, frio como el invierno. Todo el salón quedó en silencio, salvo por el caballero sureño.

-No Nieve, pero eso no quita que eres un cambiacapas.

-No lo soy Thorne, nunca lo fui. -replicó Jon, inflexible. Suspiró antes de seguir. -Pero eso no significa que sea tan ciego como tú o Slynt.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones? No, mejor no me lo digas, ya sé que es. -la expresión de Alliser se volvió una de aún más enojo. -Quieres que nos pongamos de rodillas y besemos el culo de tu amigo Mance, ¿no es cierto? ¡Quieres que aceptemos el pacto!

Su acusación provocó que el caos estallara nuevamente, y esta vez no se detuvo hasta que algunos soldados norteños comenzaron a golpear sus lanzas contra el suelo hasta enmudecer los gritos. Jon permaneció inmóvil en todo momento, como si fuera una estatua.

"O una de las efigies de los Reyes del Invierno bajo Invernalia"

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tienes razón Thorne, porque no lo voy a negar, si quiero aceptar el pacto de Mance. -el sureño estuvo a punto de gritar triunfante cuando su hermano habló nuevamente. -Pero no lo hago para besar el culo de nadie, me confundes con Slynt si me crees capaz de algo así. No, el que quiera aceptar el pacto de Mance es por una razón importante, la más importante de todas.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Denys Mallister desde un extremo.

-La misma razón por la que la Guardia existe, para proteger los reinos de los hombres.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Quieres que le creamos a Uro, Ser Cerdi y al resto de los amotinados y su fantástica historia sobre como los Otros han vuelto. -escupió Thorne.

-¿Y cómo puedes dudarlo? ¡El mismo Viejo Oso te envió al sur con la mano de un espectro! -grito Grenn.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Uro, con la mano de un espectro, no con la de un Otro. -aún cuando intentaba aparentarlo, Ser Alliser ya no sonaba tan seguro. -Están pasando cosas extrañas, es cierto, pero hay mucha distancia entre eso y decir que los Otros han vuelto.

-Todas las leyendas coinciden en que los espectros son sirvientes de los Otros, Ser Alliser, y es difícil creer que los siervos han vuelto sin que pase lo mismo con sus amos. -anunció el maestre Aemon, solemne.

-Usted mismo lo dijo maestre, mitos y leyendas, nada más. Cuando aún era un caballero en Desembarco conocí a un sacerdote del Dios Rojo y hasta el día de hoy puedo recordar las historias que le contaba a Aerys. ¡Y adivinen hermanos! ¡Los essosi creen que el Dios Rojo también pueden levantar a los muertos!

-¿A qué quieres llegar Thorne? -preguntó el anciano Ser Denys, cansado.

-A que si ellos pueden, otros también. -miró a Jon con una expresión amenazante. -Incluyendo a los salvajes.

La acusación no provocó gritos en esta ocasión, ni siquiera cuchicheos. Produjo silencio, y Arya no podía evitar pensar que eso era peor que los gritos.

Todo mientras Jon y Thorne se miraban sin parpadear.

-Si de verdad piensas eso, entonces no solo eres alguien, simplemente estás loco. -la expresión de su hermano se endureció aún más. -Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

-No Nieve, no la hay. -el caballero apartó la mirada para dirigirse al resto de la Guardia. -No hablaré más hermanos, porque soy un hombre de actos y no de palabras. Solo les pido una cosa, antes de votar, recuerden que hará la persona por la quién piensan hacerlo. Si entregarnos en bandeja de plata a nuestros enemigos… -miró a Jon con desprecio, y luego levantó su espada para apuntar a Slynt- …o pelear.

Esta vez nadie quedó indiferente a sus palabras. Slynt y un grupo no menor comenzó a aplaudir y gritar apoyándole, mientras el resto de los hermanos negros al menos comenzaba a cuchichear. Incluso el maestre Aemon reaccionó, aunque en su caso se limitó a acercarse a Jon para susurrarle al oído. Su hermano escuchó al anciano impasible, pero cuando terminó asintió. Arya supo que había llegado el momento.

-Llegó el momento, deberíamos decírselo. -murmuró a Bran.

-Ya lo sabe. -respondió su hermano, seguro.

Y obviamente tenía razón, porque en ese instante Jon empezó a hablar.

-El tiempo es un lujo que no tenemos, así que trataré de ser breve. -comenzó, algo incómodo. Dicha incomodidad se extendió por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente logró levantar la vista, totalmente decidido. -La verdad es que no quería postularme hermanos, pero veo que no hay otra opción. Pero bueno, si me eligen como su Comandante, no les prometeré ni victorias ni gloria, pero si les prometeré algo mucho más importante.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Cotter Pyke, extrañamente serio.

-Esperanza. -dejó que la palabra se asentará en las cabezas de sus oyentes antes de seguir. -El invierno se acerca hermanos míos, y la muerte camina a su lado… porque los Otros han vuelto. Sé que hay algunos que todavía no lo creen o que no quieren creerlo, pero es la realidad. Muchos hemos visto a sus sirvientes con nuestros propios ojos… y algunos incluso han visto a los amos.

-Historias de traidores y cobardes. -escupió Thorne.

-Historias de hombres de la Guardia, hermanos tuyos en todo menos sangre. -replicó Jon, impasible. -Pero si no quieres creerles, hay otra solución. Decidme Ser Alliser, ¿qué verás si subes al Muro y miras al norte?

-A tus amigos salvajes, o por lo menos los que quedan.

-Exacto, verás a casi todos los salvajes que quedan reunidos en un solo lugar. ¿De verdad no te parece algo extraño?

-No soy un salvaje Nieve, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-Yo tampoco soy un salvaje, pero si puedo confirmar que es algo extraño. -anunció el maestre Aemon, interviniendo nuevamente. Thorne y Slynt lo miraron con furia, pero el resto de la Guardia comenzó a prestarle atención inmediatamente. -Como bien sabéis, muchos reyes salvajes han intentado traspasar el Muro a lo largo de su historia. Algunos lo lograron, pero la gran mayoría no e incluso esos que lograron traspasarlo no demoraron en ser derrotados.

-Habláis de Barbarroja. -murmuró Ser Denys.

-Y de Gendel antes de él, e incluso Bael el Bardo si es que las leyendas son ciertas. La Guardia ha fallado en su deber más veces de las creemos, y si no fuera por los ejércitos de los Stark hace mucho que los salvajes ya habrían llegado al sur. -la declaración del maestre dejó incomodos a los hombres de la Guardia, sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí. -Pero bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que Jon Nieve tiene razón cuando dice que lo del ejército de Mance Rayder es extraño.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Cotter Pyke.

-Porque los hemos derrotado y siguen aquí. -respondió Jon, secamente. -Los reyes salvajes ganan su título peleando y lo pierden de la misma manera. Es por eso que todos los reyes que han sido derrotados por la Guardia han dejado de serlo y han sido abandonados por sus hombres, terminando sus invasiones. Todos… excepto uno.

-Rayder. -dijo el Mallister, a lo que Jon asintió.

-Y solo hay una razón por la que los salvajes no han vuelto a sus tierras aún después de haberlos derrotado. No lo hacen… porque morirían. No lo hacen, porque ya no queda vida en las tierras que habitaban antes, solo queda muerte… y esa muerte avanza hacia el sur mientras hablamos.

-¡Pues que mueran! -gritó Janos Slynt.

-¿En serio Slynt? ¿Quieres que todos mueran? -la expresión de Jon se ensombreció como Arya pocas veces había visto. -En parte entiendo que digas tamaña imbecilidad, ya que todavía eras un siervo de los Lannister cuando entramos a esos dos espectros. Eran solo dos y aun así mataron a seis de nuestros hermanos antes de que pudiéramos detenerlos. Imagina entonces que harían mil, o diez mil, o cien mil. Esa es la cantidad de gente que acompaña a Mance Rayder, los mismos a los que dices que quieres ver muertos.

El sureño enrojeció, pero no dijo nada. Thorne en cambio iba a decir algo, pero afortunadamente su hermano se le adelantó.

-Si quieren evitar eso, elíjanme como su Lord Comandante. Háganlo si quieren proteger no solo a los reinos de los hombres, si no que a la _vida_ en sí. No va a ser un camino fácil, pero créanme… es el único que nos queda si queremos sobrevivir.

Y sin decir nada más, Jon terminó de hablar y salió de la habitación. Arya pensó en salir tras él, pero Bran se lo negó con un gesto.

-Necesita estar solo. -explicó su hermano, aunque esta vez ella no le creía tanto.

El resto pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. El maestre y los mayordomos repartieron las fichas y los hermanos negros comenzaron a votar. La gran mayoría de los krakens cumplieron con su palabra y votaron por Jon, pero algunos se rebelaron y lo hicieron por Cotter Pyke, lo que la mantuvo preocupada… hasta que Ser Denys Mallister decidió que su voto y el de todos los hombres de la Torre Sombría fueran para Jon.

-Fue difícil. -les explicó más tarde, con muchísima dignidad. -Pero aunque fuera tan joven, seguía teniendo razón. Solo espero que siga así.

Casi todos los amigos de Jon votaron por él, pero aun así la guarnición del Castillo Negro votó dividida entre él, Slynt y los otros candidatos. Fue por eso y porque el ganador necesitaba dos tercios de todos los votos para ganar, que no se supo hasta el final si iba o no a ser necesaria una segunda votación. Al final no lo fue, pero por un margen pequeñísimo. Tan pequeño, que Jon solo ganó cuando Donal Noye llegó apoyado en una muleta y en un hombro de Gendry a votar.

-Hiciste bien. -le murmuró el manco después, a lo que ella no supo que responder. Pero bueno, lo que importaba es que con esos dos votos aseguraron la victoria.

Jon volvió justo antes de que el conteo terminara, un poco más tranquilo que antes. Cuando lo proclamaron Lord Comandante incluso sonrío, pero Arya no pudo confirmar que su actitud había realmente cambiado hasta que se acercó a abrazarla a ella y a Bran.

-Siempre serán mis hermanos, pase lo que pase. -les anunció, sin sonar herido por primera vez en varios días.

Ella no respondió, simplemente disfrutando el abrazo. Lo más probable es que ahora vería a Jon incluso menos, ya que las obligaciones de Lord Comandante consumirían su tiempo. Además, pronto tendrían que volver al sur, por lo menos hasta Último Hogar. Rickon también la necesitaba después de todo.

Pero bueno, le consolaba el pensar que todos los sacrificios eran por un bien mayor. Si se era realmente sincera, todavía no sabía que pensar sobre los Otros, pero de que algo extraño estaba pasando en el Norte, si lo estaba. Solo el tiempo respondería que pasaría al final.

Además, quizás todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que cuando todo terminara la Guardia podría desbandarse y Jon podría volver a Invernalia. Una muchacha podía soñar, supuso.

-*-*-*-*.

Se despertó sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Había pasado una semana desde la elección de Jon como Lord Comandante y los últimos días habían sido una verdadera locura. Arya había estado presente cuando su hermano le contó a los líderes salvajes lo que había pasado y se hubiera reído al ver sus expresiones si no hubiera sido un momento tan importante para todos.

Desde entonces ambos bandos habían pactado y a los salvajes se les había permitido traspasar el Muro para que habitaran en el Agasajo, con la condición de que sus guerreros se quedaran junto a la Guardia y los soldados norteños para pelear contra los Caminantes Blancos. El problema estaba en que era más sencillo decirlo que realmente lograrlo, ya que aun cuando los clanes que estaban junto a Mance se habían comprometido a ello, no ocurría lo mismo con los que ya se habían separado de él, incluyendo a grupos bastante numerosos que estaban acampando frente a la Torre Sombría y un lugar llamado Casa Austera.

Se habían enviado jinetes y mensajeros hacia esos grupos, pero no era seguro que lograrían convencerlos… o siquiera llegar a ellos. Val y otros exploradores habían comentado que el Bosque Encantado estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso, y eso no eran buenas noticias.

Pero bueno, los días habían pasado y los salvajes del grupo de Mance ya estaban terminando de traspasar el Muro. Los gigantes y los clanes que se dedicaban a la pesca habían viajado a Guardiaoriente, lo que les había permitido que el proceso fuera más rápido, pero aun así el ejército salvaje era tan grande que aún tras siete días todavía quedaban unos cuantos al otro lado.

Si todo salía debían terminar hoy, pero su instinto le decía que algo más iba a pasar. Bueno, su instinto… y el sueño.

Todavía faltaba para el amanecer, pero no le importó. Se levantó, se vistió y bajó por las escaleras de la torre. Bran debía estar en el nivel inferior al suyo, pero tal como sospechaba, no estaba allí.

"Llegó el momento"

Al salir de la torre caminó hacia la entrada que el Castillo Negro tenía desde el sur, un portón de madera que servía más como puerta que como verdadera defensa. Normalmente debería estar cerrado, pero en esta ocasión estaba abierto… y tres personas que conocía estaban de pie en él mirando hacia el sur.

-También lo soñaste, ¿no? -preguntó Bran, sin mirarla.

-Sí. -respondió, algo incómoda. Miró a los Reed, que tampoco parecían muy sorprendidos de verla. Jojen de hecho fue casi totalmente indiferente, aunque Meera sonrío al saludarla.

No dijeron nada más hasta que aquello que los había convocado ocurrió. Pudieron ver como dos figuras se acercaban desde los bosques hacia el castillo. En esencia eran lobos, pero tenían el tamaño del mayor corcel de guerra. Tal visión hubiera espantado a casi cualquier hombre… pero ellos no eran como el resto.

Nymeria le intentó lamer la cara mientras la muchacha le abrazaba, pero Arya estaba ocupaba observando a Verano y a Bran. El lobo y el muchacho se miraron a los ojos, pero en ningún momento se acercaron tanto como ella con su loba. No significaba que no le quisiera, de ninguna manera, pero era casi como si su hermano estuviera comunicándose sin palabras con el lobo… y que este le estaba entendiendo.

"El Lobo Alado"

-¿Qué va a pasar Bran? -preguntó, con algo de ansiedad. Miró a los Reed. -¿Qué vas a hacer junto a Jojen y Meera?

Fue Jojen el que respondió, adelantándose a su hermano.

-El momento ha llegado Arya, el Lobo Alado debe encontrarse con el Cuervo de Tres Ojos. -anunció el Reed, observándola con esos extraños ojos verdes.

No demoró en encontrar el significado tras sus palabras, ya que si era sincera ya se lo esperaba. Eso no significó que le doliera menos.

-Nos vas a dejar, ¿no es cierto? -murmuró, sintiendo una repentina presión en el pecho.

Bran asintió lentamente, y al observarlo pudo darse cuenta de que luchaba por contener las lágrimas. "Todavía es casi un niño" pensó, mientras avanzaba para abrazar a su hermano pequeño. El abrazo fue aún más triste que los que les había dado a Edric y a Robb tantos meses atrás, ya que no pudo evitar sentir que este era aún más definitivo.

-¿Volverás? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-No lo sé. -admitió Bran, melancólico como pocas veces antes.

-Inténtalo, no me importa que tan importante seas, sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño. -replicó la Stark, tratando de sonar segura.

-Lo haré -prometió.

Parecía que los Reed y su hermano habían preparado con tiempo su partida, porque los pocos soldados que seguían despiertos a esa hora hacían como que no los veían mientras caminaron hacia el túnel que traspasaba el Muro. Cuando llegaron a este lo encontraron abierto, con un hermano negro esperándolos junto a algunas monturas.

-¿Sam? -murmuró sorprendida. El obeso amigo de Jon asintió, nervioso.

-Lady Arya. -saludó- Bran mencionó que era probable que vinieras.

-¿Irás con ellos? -preguntó extrañada, a lo que el Tarly negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo me pidieron que los ayudara a abrir el túnel. Yo me iré al sur con Elí, es otro… hermano quién los acompañara.

-¿Quién?

-Ya lo verás. -anunció Jojen, mirándola por un instante antes de girarse a Sam. -Hiciste bien Sam, ¿serías tan amable de evitar que alguien nos siga? Arya y Nymeria volverán en un rato.

-No hay problema, solo apúrense. -dijo el sureño, mirando nervioso a sus espaldas.

Se despidieron del hermano negro y caminaron por el túnel, que tras el pacto con los salvajes había dejado de ser un lugar de horror. Pronto llegaron al final de este, recibiendo a la luna y las estrellas como si fueran viejas amigas. El Bosque Encantado se extendía a lo lejos, y si se esforzaban podían notar las últimas tiendas de los salvajes a la sombra del Muro al Este de donde estaban. Pero no fue hacia allí donde Jojen los dirigió, por el contrario, los hizo mirar al Oeste.

-No hay nadie. -murmuró Meera, expresando la propia duda de Arya.

-Vendrá, estoy seguro. -respondió su hermano, solemne.

Nuevamente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que las palabras del lacustre se hicieran realidad. Fueron los lobos quienes primero se dieron cuenta, ambos levantando las orejas simultáneamente mientras miraban hacia el linde del bosque. Pronto aparecieron dos figuras, tanto o más grandes que los propios huargos. Conforme avanzaban la muchacha pudo observarlo con más detalles, notando que uno era un jinete a lomos de un… ¿alce? Y que el otro era un huargo… pero no cualquier huargo.

Estaba a punto de mencionarlo cuando escucharon un grito a sus espaldas.

-¡Bran!- gritó Jon, saliendo del túnel. Su hermano bastardo los vio y comenzó a correr en su dirección, mientras un infructuoso Sam Tarly trataba de alcanzarle.

-Jon… -murmuró Bran, suspirando antes de dar media vuelta para enfrentarse a su hermano. El nuevo Lord Comandante no demoró en recorrer la distancia que separaba a ambos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Bran? -preguntó Jon, sonando enojado y asustado.

-Lo mismo que tú Jon, mi deber. -explicó el Stark.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tú deber es en Invernalia, junto a Arya y Rickon!

-No Jon, mi deber es en otro lugar. Tú mismo lo dijiste, la muerte se acerca y todos debemos usar nuestros talentos si queremos derrotarla. -el pelirrojo sonrío tristemente. -Aunque cuando eso signifique un sacrificio.

-No lo permitiré.

-Jon... -trató de intervenir Arya.

-No Arya, no me importa lo que digas. No lo permitiré… - se sorprendió al notar que Jon parecía al borde de las lágrimas. -Ustedes no saben lo que les espera allá. Ustedes no han visto de lo que ellos son capaces.

-Lo protegeremos. -repuso Meera, aferrando su tridente.

-Masacraron un campamento fortificado con trescientos hombres de la Guardia, Meera. No pueden ser detenidos, no con armas al menos. -replicó Jon.

-No los detendremos con armas, hermano. Al menos no todavía. -anunció una voz extraña, Arya dio media vuelta y el vello se le erizó al ver a su dueño.

Estaba vestido completamente de negro, como si fuera uno de los hombres de la Guardia, pero hasta ahí llegaba la comparación. Era grande, incluso más que el Gran Jon o Tormund, ocupaba como montura al alce más grande que Arya había visto jamás, y una bufanda le cubría el rostro, tapándoselo completamente salvo por sus ojos. Eran tan negros como la noche más oscura. Jon lanzó una maldición y desenvainó su espada.

-¡Eres un espectro!

-Soy un hombre de la Guardia cuyos votos no terminaron con la muerte. -replicó la figura, en el mismo tono. Levantó sus manos antes de seguir. -Soy un amigo.

-¿Eres un hombre verde? -preguntó Bran, confuso.

-Los hombres verdes están en el sur, joven Brandon. Yo soy norteño y el último verdevidente me ha enviado para escoltarte. -respondió el no-muerto.

-No dejaré que te lo lleves. -amenazó Jon.

-Paz Jon Nieve, ya te dije que soy un amigo. Mírame a los ojos si no me crees. ¿Son como los de los espectros que has visto?

-No, pero eso no significa nada.

-Lo significa todo. Todos los sirvientes de los Otros tienen la marca azul en sus ojos. ¿De verdad la Guardia ha olvidado tantas cosas?

-El tiempo pasa, pero los árboles recuerdan lo que los hombres olvidan. -anunció Jojen, con la misma seguridad de siempre. Se giró para mirar a Bran antes de seguir. -Él está diciendo la verdad.

-¿Debemos ir con él?

-Si Bran, él es nuestro guía.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo -replicó el Stark, asegurándose en su montura. Miró una última vez a Jon, como disculpándose. -Adios Jon.

-Pero Bran…

-No Jon, en esto estás equivocado. Te quiero mucho, pero no puedes impedir que esto suceda.

-Él está muerto Bran, ¿cómo puedes confiar en él?

-Porque lo vi en mis sueños y es un amigo… -su hermano levantó la vista, señalando hacia un costado. -… y bueno, si aun así no me crees, pues mira a Fantasma.

Todos se giraron para mirar en esa dirección, la mayoría notando por primera vez al inmenso huargo blanco, que en ese momento estaba junto a Verano y Nymeria.

-¿Fantasma? -preguntó Jon, confundido. El lobo lo miró, pero no reaccionó.

-Tu huargo es un buen amigo, lo extrañaré en el futuro. -murmuró la figura misteriosa. -Pero bueno, ya me ha ayudado bastante, es hora de que vuelva a ti.

Y frente a la estupefacción de Jon, la figura llamó al huargo por su nombre y le ordenó que fuera junto a Jon. El lobo obedeció inmediatamente, moviendo la cola al acercarse a su amo. Jon lo recibió con un abrazo, pero la confusión no abandonó su rostro.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Lo entenderás pronto. Solo recuerda mis palabras Jon Nieve, no te separes de tus amigos… los necesitarás a todos cuando la noche caiga. -tras eso, la figura dejó de mirar a Jon para observar a Bran. -No podemos esperar más tiempo.

-Lo sé. -Bran miró a Arya y a Jon una última vez. -Despídanme de Dom, Edric y nuestra familia. Los extrañaré.

-Cuídate Bran, nos volveremos a ver. -respondió Arya.

Sin más palabras, el grupo partió. Pocos minutos más tarde solo eran unos puntos en el horizonte, apenas distinguibles entre los árboles. Pronto desaparecieron totalmente, tal como las estrellas comenzaban a hacerlo frente a la salida del sol.

Solo cuando el primer rayo de sol los golpeó Sam rompió el silencio.

-Jon, deberíamos volver… -comenzó el gordo recluta, inseguro.

-Lo sé -replicó su hermano, todavía sonando triste. La miró a ella antes de seguir, -¿Crees que estarán bien?

"Quiere que le dé seguridad cuando ni yo misma la tengo" pensó, mordiéndose el labio.

-No lo sé Jon, me gustaría decir otra cosa, pero no puedo. -admitió, acariciando a Nymeria. Tras unos segundos de inseguridad, logró encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. -Pero si puedo decirte otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Algún día, tarde o temprano, todos nos reencontraremos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: No, la historia no está abandonada, simplemente la vida este año está siendo más complicada de lo que esperaba. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no puedo seguir prometiendo fechas, ahora la historia está tanto en mis manos como en las del destino :(
> 
> Ya, siendo más práctico y menos metafísico, vamos alrededor de los 2/3 de la historia. Las cosas empezarán a transcurrir más rápido desde ahora, están advertidos. Si alguien tiene alguna duda, que no dude en preguntarla.
> 
> El título de este capítulo tiene un doble sentido, por una parte es porque coincide con la temática del mismo... y también porque se demoró tanto como cierto libro que todos esperamos jaja. Agradezco a BlackAmino por ser beta-reader. Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos pronto (espero).


	22. Rocadragón

**TYRION**

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Se supone que estaba al otro lado del mundo! -exclamó su hermana, sin poder disimular el pánico que se había apoderado de ella tras las noticias que el eunuco les había traído.

"No la culpo, no todos los días te enteras de que la última heredera de una dinastía que quiere matarte y que tiene a tres reptiles gigantes escupe-fuego ideales para la tarea está a menos de un día de distancia" pensó.

-Querida hermana, si miras un mapa podrás darte cuenta de que las Ciudades Libres están tan lejos de Desembarco como lo está Antigua. Es una distancia considerable, sí, pero bajo ningún motivo es al otro lado del mundo. -trató de explicar con paciencia.

-¡Se supone que después de Volantis iba a dirigirse a Lys! ¡Que iba a estar ahí tanto tiempo como estuvo en la Bahía de Esclavos! -insistió Cersei.

-Si hubieras asistido a la reunión del Consejo que tuvimos hace una semana sabrías que los lysenos llegaron a un acuerdo con la muchacha Targaryen para dejar pasar a su flota. Creímos que eso significaba que los magísteres habían logrado convencerla de que atacara a Tyrosh o a Myr, por lo que no nos preocupamos tanto… pero obviamente no fue así. -explicó su padre, sonando más cansado y viejo de lo que Tyrion le había visto en su vida.

"¿Es por la guerra padre? ¿O es porque te diste cuenta de que se acerca el momento de responder por tus actos?"

-Todos estamos tan sorprendidos como tú Cersei, esto es algo completamente inesperado. -mintió Tyrion, sonando preocupado. Añadió algo de verdad para que fuera aún más creíble. -Tener dragones vivos en Rocadragón es algo que cambia todo.

Y eso si que nadie podía negarlo.

-¿Cuántos hombres tiene? -preguntó finalmente su padre, recuperando momentáneamente su característica severidad mientras miraba fijamente a Varys.

-Es difícil estimar un número exacto, mi señor. Mis pajaritos en Rocadragón dejaron de reportar hace mucho tiempo, desde que Jon Arryn murió y Stannis huyó de la capital si no mal recuerdo. Algo malo debe haberles ocurrido. -respondió el eunuco, sonando triste.

-Y algo malo te ocurrirá a ti si no respondes a lo que mi padre te está preguntando. ¿Qué tan grande es el ejercito que la hija del Rey Loco trae consigo? -preguntó Cersei, sus ojos jade centelleantes de furia.

-Es grande su alteza. Al conquistar Volantis, Daenerys Targaryen tenía a su lado a miles de Inmaculados, a un khalasar dothraki y a tres compañías mercenarias, incluyendo a la Compañía Dorada. La caída de la ciudad solo hizo que su ejército aumentara en número gracias a los miles de esclavos liberados que se unieron a él.

-Pero no todos pudieron haber cruzado el Mar Angosto, ¿no es cierto? Necesitarían miles de barcos y aunque los hubieran conseguido muchos se hubieran hundido en el camino. -murmuró Tyrion, esgrimiendo la mejor expresión de preocupación que pudo conseguir. Si a Varys le pareció cómica su falsa preocupación, logró disimularlo.

-No tendría muchas esperanzas en eso, mi señor. La muchacha Targaryen consiguió una flota bastante grande cuando tomó Volantis, el hecho de que cada barco de la flota volantina tuviera veinte esclavos por cada hombre libre ayudó bastante en eso. Sumado eso a los barcos que los lysenos amablemente le facilitaron a cambio de que no quemara su ciudad…

-Deben de haber sido más que suficientes como para cruzar a la mayoría de su ejército a Rocadragón, si es que no a todos. -anunció su padre, lúgubre.

-¿Y la flota Redwyne? ¿Se sabe algo de ella? -preguntó Cersei, desesperada. La verdad es que Tyrion debía admitir que esa era una pregunta bastante acertada. La flota Redwyne había estado a punto de iniciar un ataque contra Rocadragón cuando les llegó la noticia de que Euron Greyjoy había sido elegido como el nuevo Rey Kraken. Un asustado Lord Tyrell les había prácticamente suplicado que permitieran que la flota de su primo volviera al otro lado del continente para que pudiera defender sus tierras de los hijos de hierro, y su padre lo había complacido.

Pero para volver al Dominio debía atravesar el mismo mar por el que la flota de Daenerys Targaryen había cruzado hacia Rocadragón… y bueno, el Mar Estrecho tenía ese nombre por una razón bastante literal.

-No he recibido noticias sobre ella, mi reina. Mis pajaritos pueden entrar a casi cualquier lugar, pero un barco en medio del océano es una de las pocas excepciones.

-Pero aun así podemos deducir lo obvio, si es que Lord Redwyne se encontró con la flota Targaryen en su camino, no entró en batalla con ella. Si lo hubiera hecho tendríamos reportes de cuerpos ahogados arribando a todas las playas entre Dorne y el Garfio de Massey. -dijo Lord Tywin.

-Y eso solo puede significar dos cosas. -añadió Tyrion, solemne. Su padre asintió.

-O los Redwyne tuvieron mucha suerte con los vientos en el camino… o quizás nuestro estimado Señor del Rejo decidió que era tiempo de cambiar un rey por una reina.

-Lord Redwyne es primo de Lord Tyrell. La propia Reina de Espinas nació en el Rejo. Si Lord Paxter realmente cambió de bando, ¿lo habrá hecho traicionando a su primo… o actuando bajo sus órdenes? -se preguntó Tyrion en voz alta.

"Por los dioses, que bien me sale esto de actuar. Si alguna vez debo huir de Poniente debería unirme a un circo ambulante. Siempre necesitan enanos."

-Mace Tyrell es un imbécil. Es cierto que nos mira con recelo luego de las batallas en las Tierras de los Ríos y del…  _trato_  que Joffrey ha tenido con su hija, pero no tiene la suficiente astucia como para cambiar de capa sin que nos enteremos. O para evitar que sus vasallos se rebelen, si somos sinceros. -la expresión de su padre se endureció. -Su madre en cambio…

Todos quedaron en silencio, ya que conocían las capacidades de la Reina de Espinas.

-Me encargaré de asignar personalmente a algunos pajaritos para que la vigilen, mi señor. -anunció Varys rápidamente.

-Que sea pronto, no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Menos con una Targaryen en Rocadragón y con la mayoría de nuestro ejército inmovilizado en las Tierras de los Ríos.

-Tengo buenas noticias sobre eso. Pronto deberíais recibir una carta de vuestra familia en Roca Casterly con más detalles, pero mis pajaritos en el Oeste me han informado que el ejército de Robb Stark está retirándose de vuestras tierras. Va hacia Aguasdulces. -añadió el eunuco, con una sonrisa tan amplia como falsa.

-¿El muchacho Stark se retira del Oeste? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Es obvio, Jaime debe haberlo derrotado. El muchacho no tiene experiencia y mi querido hermano últimamente se ha destacado tanto como general que como guerrero. -sugirió Tyrion, intentando no pensar en aquella noche del Aguasnegras. De cómo había encontrado a Jaime, de cómo se había movido cuando el sacerdote rojo lo había…

-La verdad no tengo más detalles, pero creo que las sospechas de Lord Tyrion son las más cercanas a la realidad. Lord Stark no se hubiera retirado del Oeste por una razón menor a ser derrotado en el campo de batalla.

-Así que el lobo se retira con la cola entre las piernas. Que no se detenga hasta que vuelva a su congelado y destruido hogar. -Cersei sonrío. -Esta es una gran noticia.

-Lo es, pero siento que hay algo que no sabemos todavía. Hablaré con Pycelle para que cada carta que llegue del Oeste vaya directamente a la Torre de la Mano. Jaime tiene que contarnos todo lo que sucedió lo antes posible. -su padre parecía inseguro. Un año atrás a Tyrion le hubiera sorprendido de sobremanera, pero ahora era algo casi común. Cersei también lo notó.

\- ¿Sospechas algo? -preguntó, tensa.

-Prefiero no descartar nada. -murmuró el Señor del Oeste, sin mirarlos. Suspiró antes de continuar -Después de Refugio Estival creí que el tiempo de los dragones se había terminado para siempre y basé toda mi vida en ello. Con estas noticias sobre la muchacha Targaryen… bueno, significa que vivimos en tiempos donde cualquier cosa puede pasar.

"Y en eso sí que tienes razón, padre"

-*-*-*-*.

El enano iba caminando hacia sus habitaciones dentro de la Fortaleza Roja, pensando en que cepa de vino iba a beber esta noche, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a una sombra moviéndose rápidamente. Estaba girándose para observarla cuando sintió un golpe seco en la nuca y entonces no supo nada más.

Cuando despertó, una capucha le impedía ver donde estaba. Obviamente le dolía la cabeza. También tenía las muñecas y las piernas amarradas a la silla en la que estaba apoyado, aunque la cuerda no estaba tan tensa como hubiera esperado. No tenía duda alguna de que lograría quitársela rápidamente si se esmeraba en ello.

Solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba muchísimo más tranquilo de lo que cualquier persona normal estaría en una situación así. Pero bueno, es el tipo de cosas que pasan tras ver levantarse a un muerto.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando escuchó la respiración. Eran dos personas inhalando y exhalando, una con más dificultad que la otra. Casi podría haber asegurado que habían estado hablando hasta que lo vieron despertar.

Tras unos segundos eternos, Tyrion se aclaró la garganta.

-No sé quiénes son, pero sí sé que será mejor para todos que me quiten esta capucha.

-Dudo que sea mejor para nosotros que veas nuestras caras, gnomo. -respondió una voz desconocida, no sin dureza.

-Tarde o temprano tendrán que sacármela, lo que importará en el futuro es cuando decidieron hacerlo. -replicó el Lannister, tranquilo.

-¿Y si te la sacamos solo después de haberte rebanado el cuello? -desafió su captor.

-Ya lo habrían hecho si no necesitaran algo de mí. El problema es que lo necesitan… y que no hablaré más mientras siga sin poder veros las caras. Esas son mis últimas palabras. -respondió finalmente Tyrion, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en la silla para esperar que sus captores cedieran. No se demoraron mucho.

-Hay formas en las que se puede hacer que un hombre hable aunque no quiera… -empezó la primera voz.

-Pero no recurriremos a ellas. Arryk, sé amable y quítale la capucha a nuestro invitado. Estoy demasiada vieja para estos juegos inútiles. -anunció una voz conocida, lo que hizo que Tyrion empezara a evaluar sus posibilidades.

No había logrado llegar a alguna conclusión satisfactoria antes de que le quitaran la capucha y sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, confirmando la identidad de su captora.

-Lady Olenna, debo decir que esto me sorprende incluso de vos. -saludó el Lannister, mirando hacia los lados simulando estar ofendido.

-Tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas. -murmuró la vieja, suspirando. Notó que Tyrion estaba mirando al dueño de la voz amenazante, que era nada más y nada menos que uno de sus llamativos guardias personales, aunque no podía distinguir si era Izquierdo o Derecho. -Disculpa a Arryk, hay costumbres que son difíciles de abandonar y el cómo tratar a un rehén es una de ellas.

"Izquierdo entonces"

-¿Y han tenido a muchos rehenes en su poder? -preguntó Tyrion, arqueando una ceja.

-Más de los que crees. -respondió la vieja, sonriendo amenazantemente por un instante. Tyrion sintió una punzada de temor por primera vez en lo que llevaba despierto, pero la ahuyentó rápidamente.

"Si me quisieran muerto, ya lo estaría"

-Estoy seguro de que hay una historia bastante interesante tras ello, pero ahora mismo me gustaría resolver este asunto lo antes posible. Había una bonita botella de vino del Rejo esperándome en mis habitaciones antes de que me… interrumpieran, y creo que estoy hablando con alguien que conoce bastante bien a las cepas del Rejo.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos ir tan rápidamente?

-Mi apellido.

-Por favor mi señor de Lannister, sabéis tan bien como yo que ni vuestro padre ni vuestra hermana os tienen demasiado aprecio. Me atrevería a decir que casi se sentirían aliviados si una mañana descubrieran que dejasteis de respirar mientras dormíais.

-Quizás, pero eso no quita que sea un Lannister, y creedme, mi padre removerá hasta la última piedad de esta ciudad si es que desaparezco de la nada. Ya no vivimos en tiempos normales, y después de lo que le ocurrió a Sansa Stark y a Meñique no está dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados una tercera vez. -replicó Tyrion, tratando de sonar impaciente. No le resultó demasiado difícil.

-Qué curioso que mencionéis a Sansa Stark y Meñique, eso fue asunto del eunuco, ¿cierto? -preguntó Lady Olenna, con una expresión indescifrable.

-No lo sé, pero hay una cosa de la que si estoy seguro.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Que el eunuco también está de mi parte, así que si fuera ustedes empezaría a descartar la posibilidad de que nadie se entere de lo que han hecho. Varys probablemente ya sabe cuántos son y donde estamos.

-Oh, me halagáis mi señor. No sabía que teníais tan alta opinión de mis habilidades. -murmuró el eunuco, apareciendo por una puerta. A Tyrion le dio un vuelco al corazón después de verlo.

"¿Está con ellos?" se preguntó, está vez realmente sorprendido y asustado.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras. -dijo Varys a la vieja, aparentemente ignorante al temor de Tyrion.

-El tiempo se agotó Araña, era el único camino que me quedaba. Bueno, este… y  _ya sabes cuál_ , pero estoy bastante segura que entre los dos ibas a preferir este. -replicó Lady Olenna, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hubiera preferido que no hubieras hecho nada… pero si, es mejor esto. No estamos listos para la guerra abierta, al menos no todavía. -murmuró el essosi, con una expresión curiosa en la cara.

-Lamento interrumpir vuestra conversación, pero ¿podrían ser tan amables de explicarme que está pasando? Por si se les olvidó, soy yo el que está amarrado a una silla. -dijo el Lannister, moviéndose entre sus amarras para ser más elocuente.

"¿Qué no están listos para la guerra abierta? ¿Se les olvidó que estamos en guerra con la mitad del reino?"

-Dijiste que el eunuco estaba de tu lado, pídele a él que te explique qué es lo que pasa. -respondió la matriarca Tyrell, haciéndole una seña a Ser Arryk para que desatara al enano.

-Yo no dije que lo secuestraran.

-Pero me dijiste que debíamos hablar con él.

-¡No de esta forma!

-¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente! -explotó Tyrion, justo cuando Izquierdo terminó de desatarlo. Si el hombretón se sorprendió por su sobresalto, no dio señales de ello. El enano apuntó con un dedo al eunuco. -Quizás esté actuando como un tonto, pero en este momento particular confío más en ti que en quien me mantiene cautivo por la fuerza. ¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios sucede?

Varys miró con una expresión de desagrado a la vieja por una última vez y se giró hacia Tyrion, suspirando.

-Nuestros amigos Tyrell quieren… bueno, unirse a nosotros.

-No entiendo de que me hablas Varys, sabes tan bien como yo que nuestros  _amigos_  Tyrell se han unido a mi familia por matrimonio y ya son nuestros  _aliados_ en la lucha contra los traidores que quieren quitarle la corona a nuestro  _buen_ rey Joffrey. -mintió el Lannister, sonando tan dulce como la más pura rosa de Altojardín.

"Pero hasta la rosa más bella tiene espinas"

-Basta de tanta farsa Lord Tyrion, estoy jugando este juego desde antes que tu padre aprendiera a hablar. -dijo la vieja, exasperada. -Ya que la Araña no es capaz de decirlo, iré directo al grano, buscó que mi familia esté del bando ganador cuando esta guerra termine, y tú me ayudarás a conseguirlo.

-¿Y cuál sería ese bando?

-El que trae fuego y sangre a sus enemigos.

No dijo nada mientras analizaba sus posibilidades. Cuando finalmente terminó de hacerlo, sonrío.

-Seguid.

-Mi hijo es un imbécil, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso. - tras el asentimiento del enano, el eunuco e incluso su guardia, Lady Olenna siguió. -Sin embargo, el haber aliado a nuestra familia con la tuya no sonaba tan mal como ha resultado ser, fue por eso que no le dije nada y permití que siquiera adelante con su plan.

-¿Incluso sabiendo que iban a aliarse con el bando que estaba en desventaja? -preguntó Varys.

-Incluso así. Después de lo que pasó con Renly jamás podríamos habernos unido a Stannis, y tanto los Stark como los Royce pueden ser muy buenos señores, pero conociendo a ambas familias lo más probable es que con esta guerra buscan que los Siete Reinos se separen… y eso no es algo que queremos.

-¿Y qué es lo que querían? -inquirió Tyrion, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. La vieja sonrío.

-¿No es obvio? Buscábamos lo que todos los nobles de Poniente buscan salvo por los norteños, queríamos poder.

Como ni Tyrion ni Varys pudieron negar sus palabras, la matriarca continuó.

-Mi familia ha estado en una situación precaria los últimos años. Quienes trescientos años atrás nos elevaron a nuestra posición ya no estaban y la morsa de mi hijo hacía poco por evitar que nuestros vasallos comenzaran a tener ideas… incorrectas. Por suerte logré convencerlo de que casara a Garlan con la muchacha Fossoway, pero un pájaro no hace primavera.

-Todavía tenían a los Hightower y a la familia de vuestro padre, de seguro la situación no era tan desesperada. -dijo Tyrion.

-Quizás diez años atrás no lo era, pero hoy… bueno, la sangre es fuerte, pero incluso ella puede flaquear en situaciones desesperadas. ¿O me vas a decir que no existen las guerras entre primos… o entre tíos y sobrinos?

Frente a esa última frase Lady Olenna arqueó una ceja, pero Tyrion no dijo nada. Satisfecha, continuó.

-Uniéndonos a Joffrey ganábamos dos cosas, prestigio al ser el futuro Rey mitad Tyrell… y el debilitar en esta sangrienta guerra a las familias que podían en el futuro tratar de desafiar nuestro dominio sobre Altojardín. Los Florent ya habían vendido su alma a los infiernos gracias a la estúpida de Selyse, pero los Rowan, los Caswell, los Oakheart y los Ashford estaban indemnes. Incluso los Peake podrían haber tenido ideas de grandeza, aunque desde que mataron a Maekar Targaryen con suerte son dueños de una torre perdida en medio de las Marcas. Todos hubieran sufrido enormes pérdidas antes de ganar esta guerra… y nosotros nos hubiéramos reído, porque cuando todo terminara ya ninguna familia del Dominio podría amenazarnos en cien años. Un plan perfecto, ¿no?

-Quizás, aunque incluso si hubiera triunfado, dudo que vuestros vasallos os hubieran tenido mucho amor.

-El miedo crea tanta obediencia como el amor, tu padre lo demostró con los Reyne y los Tarbeck.

"Y qué bien le resultó, el problema es que cuando Jaime muestre su verdadera cara todo el Oeste va a caer como una torre de naipes"

-Y si era tan perfecto, ¿qué pasó entonces? Porque dudo que el retorno de los dragones sea la única razón.

-Los dragones nos dieron Altojardín y nosotros respondimos siendo sus vasallos más fieles hasta el final, ¿qué te hace pensar que esa razón no es suficiente?

-Que tanto Daenerys Targaryen como sus dragones todavía son jóvenes, perfectamente podrían morir en la guerra. Y quizás seáis una experta en el juego de tronos Lady Olenna, pero estoy seguro de una cosa, no haríais una apuesta tan arriesgada si además no hubiera otras razones.

Tyrion y la vieja mantuvieron un duelo de miradas que el gnomo sintió eterno mientras Varys les miraba sucesivamente con una inconfundible expresión de preocupación. Incluso Ser Arryk se tensó y Tyrion podría haber jurado que le vio llevando inconscientemente una mano a su espada, pero en ese momento no se preocupó.

Porque lo único que le preocupaba de verdad era averiguar que ocurría tras ese par de ojos viejos, pero por sobre todo astutos. Descubrir que era lo que motivaba a la Reina de Espinas a hacer algo que iba contra su propia naturaleza.

Cuando finalmente habló, no lo hizo a Tyrion.

-Varys… tráela. -murmuró, para sorpresa del enano.

El espía asintió y salió de la habitación, volviendo tras unos minutos acompañada no por una, sino por tres personas. El primero era el hermano gemelo de Ser Arryk, el convenientemente llamado Ser Erryk. El hombretón miró hacia todos lados antes de saludar a la Reina de Espinas y colocarse al frente de su hermano.

Los otros dos visitantes fueron más sorpresivos. Ser Loras Tyrell, vestido completamente de blanco con su armadura y capa de la Guardia Real… y la propia Reina Margaery.

Solo al fijarse en la expresión de la muchacha fue que Tyrion recordó que no la veía hace semanas pese a vivir en el mismo castillo.

"Solía visitar los orfanatos y los septos de la ciudad antes de su matrimonio. Ahora apenas sale de la Bóveda de las Doncellas."

-Ser Loras. -saludó fríamente al caballero, antes de girarse hacia su hermana. -Mi Reina, debo admitir que no recuerdo la última vez que tuve el placer de hablar con vos.

-Poco después de la boda, mi señor. Me comentasteis que cuando vuestro hermano se convirtiera en Señor del Oeste cambiaría a Poniente para siempre. -sonrío, pero la sonrisa no parecía auténtica. -En ese momento no sabía que estabais hablando de un tiempo tan cercano.

-Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. -respondió el enano, no pudiendo evitar sonreír también. Pero pronto tal sonrisa abandonó su cara. -¿Qué hacéis aquí, mi reina?

-¿No es obvio?

-No majestad, la verdad no lo es. Ya tenéis la corona… y uniros a esta conspiración significa perderla. No ganáis nada.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, pequeño Lannister. -replicó Lady Olenna, menos triunfante de lo que Tyrion esperaba. Miró a su sobrina y suspiró. -Margaery querida, muéstrale.

Ser Loras puso una mano protectora sobre los hombros de su hermana. -¡No puedes pedirle eso! -protestó.

-Si puedo y lo estoy haciendo. Hazte a un lado Loras, esta vez sí lo harás por una buena razón. -replicó la abuela del joven Tyrell, mientras Tyrion arqueaba una ceja. El guardia real trató de resistir, pero cuando Margaery le miró y asintió no tuvo más razones para seguir negándose.

Sin nadie impidiéndoselo, la muchacha comenzó a quitarse los ropajes que cubrían su cuerpo. El Lannister no podía negar que tal hecho le hubiera resultado fascinante en otro momento, pero en este no podía evitar sentir aprehensión frente a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Porque ya comenzaba a adivinar lo que iba a ver.

-No le gusta golpearme la cara, dice que le gusta verme bonita. -murmuró la Reina, sin cruzar su mirada con la de Tyrion. -Para su suerte, las huellas de sus golpes son fáciles de cubrir cuando son en el cuerpo.

La muchacha ocultaba su busto con un brazo, pero el resto de su torso estaba cubierto con una docena de hematomas que variaban en color y tamaño. Sus brazos también tenían huellas de golpes, una de las cuales era inequívocamente fruto de haber intentado defenderse. No parecía que hubiera tenido éxito.

Todos los caballeros del reino pondrían sus espadas a los pies de Margaery y le prometerían venganza si vieran lo que Joffrey había hecho con ella. Pero la muchacha no se veía enojada, se veía vacía, y eso de cierta forma era aún más chocante para quienes la habían conocido antes de su matrimonio. Era como una rosa marchita, o una leona mutilada.

Y para Tyrion, le traía recuerdos de algo por los que vendería su alma si eso significaba olvidar.

"Tysha"

-¿Lo ves Lannister? ¿Ves porque estoy dispuesta a perder todo lo que mi familia ha ganado si eso significa ver la cabeza de tu sobrino clavada en una pica? -preguntó Lady Olenna mientras Ser Loras ayudaba a su hermana a vestirse.

Tyrion no respondió inmediatamente, todavía conmocionado. Por un instante sintió que se ahogaba, y más tarde sintió un deseo urgente de beber hasta perder la conciencia. Cuando se recuperó, respiró profundamente y se aclaró la garganta.

-Debéis perdonarme mi señora, pero debo haceros una pregunta personal.

-Hablad.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estéis… de que estéis… -comenzó, maldiciéndose por ser incapaz de formular la pregunta. Aun así, la muchacha entendió a que se refería.

-No, estoy bebiendo té de la luna hace meses. Tras los primeros golpes pensé en resistir y cumplir con mi deber, con la esperanza de matarlo en algunos años, pero cuando las golpizas continuaron, no fui… no pude….

La Reina parecía a punto de quebrarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera Tyrion se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-Entonces todo estará bien Margaery, eso sí lo puedo jurar. -la miró a los ojos. -Las piezas ya se están moviendo. Joffrey no verá un nuevo día del nombre, sus horas están contadas.

Quizás era su imaginación, pero mientras decía eso pudo sentir que el castillo se remecía. Era casi igual a como se imaginaba a un dragón rugiendo.

-*-*-*-*.

**MONFORD**

\- ¿Qué piensas Addam? -murmuró el Velaryon, estudiando las formas que se distinguían en el horizonte.

-La mayoría son naves essosi. Distingo velas lysenas, volantinas e incluso ghiscari… pero también hay algunas de Poniente. -el marinero indicó a una de las más alejadas, fondeada en los muelles de Rocadragón. -Esa es la propia  _Reina del Rejo_. Solo puede significar una cosa, mi señor.

-Si. -respondió Monford, pensativo. -Parece que Lord Redwyne se nos adelantó.

"Y eso son malas noticias"

Los mensajes del eunuco le habían alcanzado cuando ya había partido de Puerto Blanco, donde había a la pequeña Shireen a la custodia de sus nuevos aliados. Uno de los términos que había tenido que cumplir para unirse a la Alianza. Si Monford hubiera sido más pragmático hubiera maldecido a los dichosos pajaritos por no haberle encontrado antes, ya que así podría haber tenido a la heredera Baratheon en su poder cuando su prima Targaryen volviera a su hogar ancestral, lo que le habría dado aún más prestigio y poder al momento de unírsele… pero si se era sincero, en el fondo no se lamentaba. La niña había sufrido demasiado en su corta vida como para que ahora la ocuparan de moneda de cambio.

Sobre todo cuando se hablaba de enfrentar a una Targaryen.

Monford se maldijo, había esperado décadas por este momento, y ahora no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo crees que es, Addam? -preguntó, mientras el Orgullo de Marcaderiva se acercaba hacia el embarcadero. Dos galeras pequeñas se habían acercado, pero con las banderas le habían señalado que pretendían atracar y al parecer no veían problema en ello.

-¿Mi señor? -preguntó el soldado.

-¿Cómo crees que es Daenerys de la Tormenta?

-Mi señor, la Reina Daenerys debe ser… debe ser muy bella. -balbuceó Addam.

-Todos quienes poseen sangre del Feudo Franco lo son. No te pregunto eso, te pregunto qué tipo de persona crees que será.

El marinero dudo, sabiendo que estaba sobre terreno delicado.

-Supongo que debe ser magnánima, de lo contrario no tendría a todos esos esclavos siguiéndole al otro lado del mundo. -comenzó.

Monford asintió. -Sigue.

-Debe ser carismática, si no lo fuera la Compañía Dorada jamás hubiera accedido a seguirla.

-¿De verdad crees eso? La Compañía Dorada puede ser muy solemne y poderosa, pero al final del día sigue siendo una compañía mercenaria, y todos sabemos que los mercenarios solo son leales a una cosa. -el Velaryon replicó tal cosa, pero no estaba tan seguro de ello. Estaban hablando sobre la noticia más extraña de todas las relacionadas con la muchacha Targaryen, y ni siquiera el eunuco le había dado más detalles que pudieran explicarlo.

-Perdón mi señor, pero creo que os equivocáis.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, es cierto que la Compañía Dorada es una compañía mercenaria, pero es única en su clase. Tienen la fama de que nunca rompen un contrato, pero lo que no se dice es que tampoco firman un contrato con cualquiera. Ellos eligen sus guerras y no lo hacen por quién pague más, lo hacen por quienes les convencen mejor.

Monford asintió, viendo la razón que había en las palabras del soldado, aun cuando generaran más preguntas de las que respondía. ¿Que había ofrecido Daenerys Targaryen como para que convenciera tan fácilmente a una compañía mercenaria fundada por Fuegoscuros?

-Hablas como si los conocieras bastante. -murmuró, mirando al muelle cada vez más cercano.

-Mi hermano sirvió con ellos en su juventud. Solo tuvo que estar en dos campañas para ganar más oro del que podrá gastar en su vida. Siempre me cuenta historias de ellos, dice que fue la mejor época de su vida. -explicó Addam.

-Supongo que eso lo explica. -respondió el Señor de Marcaderiva, más preocupado de reconocer a más de los barcos que ya estaban fondeados por sobre escuchar atentamente a su vasallo.

"Además, los muertos no son los que cuentan historias."

El resto del tiempo antes de arribar al puerto lo ocupó en dirigir a los marineros y en darle instrucciones a los arqueros ante cualquier amenaza inesperada. No esperaba ser atacado, pero la precaución nunca estaba demás. Media hora después el Orgullo de Marcaderiva estaba amarrado al muelle de Rocadragón, a un costado de una nave lysena y de la propia Reina del Rejo, aunque Lord Redwyne no se veía en la cubierta.

Una delegación esperaba en el muelle, encabezada por dos caballeros que poseían la armadura y la capa de la Guardia Real, para sorpresa de Monford. Uno un espadón en la espalda y un yelmo le cubría la cara, ocultando su identidad. El otro guardia era una de las caras más reconocibles de los Siete Reinos.

-Barristan el Bravo. -saludó cuando el anciano caballero y el resto de sus compañeros subieron a su nave para inspeccionarla. Su pelo ahora era tan blanco como la capa que caía desde sus hombros, pero sus ojos se veían tan claros y sus movimientos tan ágiles como cuando le había visto por primera vez, tantos años atrás.

"¿Fue en Harrenhal? No, no. Fue en el Valle Oscuro, debo haber tenido la edad de Monterys."

-Lord Velaryon. -saludó el caballero, sin sonreír. -Os esperábamos antes.

-Vine apenas pude, pero la noticia del arribo de la Reina me alcanzó solo hace dos semanas y estando alejado de mi hogar. He estado viajando desde entonces.

"También hice una pequeña parada en Isla Zarpa, el viejo Lord Celtigar me debía un favor y tuve que cobrárselo."

\- ¿Un Velaryon viajando de un lugar diferente a Marcaderiva? ¿Y cuál sería ese? -preguntó el caballero que no conocía, con una voz cargada de desprecio e ironía.

-Perdón si hago como que no os escuché, pero no suelo responder preguntas de quien no conozco su nombre. -replicó el Amo de Marcaderiva, poniendo su mejor cara de señor.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? Me da lo mismo si eras el mejor mercenario de Essos y que por eso Daenerys te dio una capa blanca, sigues siendo un forastero desconocido que está hablando con alguien de linaje valyrio." pensó, sin dignarse a mirar al extraño.

De todas maneras, dudaba que esa fuera la situación, el guardia real hablaba con un acento algo diferente, pero definitivamente de Poniente. ¿Quizás era miembro de una Casa que se había unido a Daenerys y que había sido recompensada por ello con un cupo en su Guardia Real? No sería la primera vez.

Reaccionando a sus palabras, el caballero se sacó el yelmo, descubriendo una cara de facciones afiladas que le miraba con el mismo desprecio que su voz emanaba. El desconocido tenía ojos púrpuras, pero pese a lo poco común que era tal detalle no le ayudaba mucho a Monford en la misión de identificarlo.

"¿Quizàs un lyseno? La sangre del Imperio todavía corre fuerte ahí."

-Lamento informarte que tu cara no es lo  _suficientemente_  conocida como para que el verla me ayude mucho a saber quién eres. ¿Por qué no me dices tú nombre de una vez?

-Digamos que me gustan las entradas dramáticas. Si mi cara no ayuda, supongo que esto lo hará. -anunció el extraño, desenvainando el espadón que colgaba de su espalda.

Monford dio instintivamente un salto atrás y sus arqueros apuntaron sus armas hacia el caballero, pero rápidamente levantó una mano para evitar que alguno disparara. Frente a la mirada desaprobatoria de Ser Barristan, el guardia real desconocido había levantado su espada no para amenazar, si no para que todos pudieran verla en detalle.

Y la pálida luz que parecía escapar de su blanca hoja no dejaba muchas dudas sobre su identidad.

-Esa es… es Albor. -murmuró Monford, incapaz de disfrazar su asombro.

-Sí, es Albor, la mejor espada de los Siete Reinos, que solo el mejor caballero de los Siete Reinos puede empuñar. -replicó el desconocido, desafiante.

-Entonces, ¿eres la nueva Espada del Amanecer? ¿Eres el Dayne que ha sucedido a Ser Arthur? -preguntó, sorprendido.

En vez de sentirse halagado, el caballero pareció enojarse.

-Soy un Dayne, sí, pero no soy el sucesor de mi  _querido_  y recordado primo. -su boca se tornó seria. -Me llaman Estrellaoscura y soy de la noche. Por ello, no soy la Espada del  _Amanecer_ … soy la Espada del  _Ocaso_.

Estrellaoscura guardó a Albor y miró desafiantemente a Monford, hablando una última vez antes de dar media vuelta y bajar del barco.

-Y créeme, pronto todos reconocerán mi cara.

Nadie lo perturbó mientras bajaba, ni siquiera Ser Barristan. Monford le observó alejarse y cuando finalmente desapareció de su vista, frunció el ceño.

-Parece ser un poco… pretencioso. -murmuró, a lo que Ser Barristan asintió, cansado.

-Si soy sincero sigo sin creer que sea de la misma sangre de Arthur. Me cuesta creer que un Dayne tenga esas maneras.

-¿Cómo es que llegó acá? ¿Es que Dorne ya se unió a la Reina? -El caballero negó con la cabeza.

-No, la Araña nos aseguró que Dorne se nos unirá, pero el Príncipe Doran todavía no ha dicho palabra alguna. Ni siquiera ha enviado a un mensajero.

-¿Entonces cómo es que hay un Dayne con ustedes?

-Se unió a nosotros cuando estábamos en Lys, discutiendo con los magísteres para que nos dejaran pasar por su isla sin hacerlo por la fuerza. Apareció un día en el que la Reina Daenerys bajaba desde las mansiones de los poderosos, ubicándose en medio del camino para que no hubiera forma de que pasáramos sin cruzarnos con él. Un par de Inmaculados iban a obligarle a moverse cuando comenzó a vociferar que quería hablar con la Reina, que había huido desde Poniente para poder jurarle lealtad. -el anciano suspiró- Daenerys escuchó sus gritos y ordenó que le trajeran a su presencia.

-¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó Monford, curioso.

-Lo único que podía pasar cuando una joven que creció en el exilio escuchando las historias de la amistad entre su hermano y Ser Arthur Dayne se encuentra con su sucesor cruzando los mares para jurarle lealtad. No solo le tomó a su servicio, también lo honró con una capa blanca. -Ser Barristan parecía inseguro, pero finalmente continuó. -Supongo que el que Ser Gerold sea tan joven y… atractivo también influyó.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso la Reina lo…? -se atrevió a preguntar el Velaryon, pero el guardia real pareció arrepentido de sus palabras.

-No me corresponde a mi comentar las decisiones de mi Reina, y de hecho estoy juramentado a proteger sus secretos. -se irguió en toda su altura, mirándole severamente. -Además, ese no es el asunto de esta conversación. ¿Qué hacéis aquí, Lord Velaryon?

"Al fin"

-Vengo a renovar los votos de fidelidad que mi familia posee con la de la Reina, los cuales se remontan más allá de la propia existencia de los Siete Reinos. -también se irguió. -Donde vayan los Targaryen, también irán los Velaryon. Tal juramento se consagró en Valyria hace mil años, y durará hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Las palabras son viento mi señor, podéis decir lo que querías, pero los hechos son claros. -la voz del caballero era tan dura como su mirada. -Salvo por Lord Celtigar, sois el último banderizo de Rocadragón en llegar a la isla. Y creo que vuestra familia ha sido bastante  _cercana_  con los Stark y el Valle por los últimos meses, lo que es al menos curioso si recordamos por quien pelearon esas familias veinte años atrás.

-Lo que ha pasado los últimos meses ha sido algo sin importancia Ser Barristan, hay juramentos que están escritos en tinta, otros, lo están en sangre. -endureció su mirada, desafiando a la del Selmy. -Y os aseguro que mi familia siempre honrará su juramento a los Targaryen por sobre cualquier otro.

-Supongo que eso está por verse. -anunció Ser Barristan, dando a entender que no estaba completamente convencido, no es que Monford esperara lo contrario, claro está. -Lord Redwyne está esperando en el muelle, también va a la fortaleza a hablar con la Reina, ¿seríais tan amable de aguardar con él hasta que vuelva para que pueda escoltarlos?

"Y pensar que esta isla estaba bajo mi mando hasta hace menos de una luna" pensó, algo irritado.

-Soy capaz de aguardar Ser Barristan, ¿podría preguntar adonde os dirigiréis?

El caballero señaló a sus espaldas. -No sois los únicos en arribar hoy.

Monford se dio vuelta y entendió el significado de sus palabras.

-Supongo que incluso el Príncipe Doran se cansó de esperar. -murmuró, mirando a la nave evidentemente dorniense que se acercaba al atestado embarcadero.

-Eso espero, eso esperamos todos. -murmuró el caballero, dando por finalizada la conversación. El guardia real bajó hacia el muelle con el Velaryon y algunos guardias siguiendo sus pasos. Les indicó hacia una pequeña muchedumbre que esperaba a algunos metros, entre los que Monford pudo reconocer al pelirrojo Lord Redwyne. Miró a Ser Barristan y éste asintió.

-Esta vez espero tardarme menos que con ustedes. Ser Gerold ya no está para ocasionar problemas… y Dorne todavía no ha jurado lealtad a nadie en esta guerra.

"No como tú" las palabras del caballero no fueron dichas, pero aun así eran claras.

Sin la menor vergüenza, el Señor de Marcaderiva caminó hacia la muchedumbre, escoltado por sus guardias mientras pensaba en qué pasaría si la Reina terminaba siendo más parecida a su padre que a su hermano. Es decir, seguía pensando en lo mismo que había estado pensando por las últimas semanas. ¿Qué pensaría Daenerys sobre su alianza con los Stark? ¿Qué haría cuando supiera que había dejado a Shireen Baratheon en el Norte manteniéndola fuera de su alcance?

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a un lado de Lord Redwyne.

-Lord Monford. -saludó el Señor del Rejo, tras intercambiar cortesías continuó. -Pensar que hace menos de una luna me dirigía con mi flota hacia aquí para luchar contra la vuestra. Qué rápido pueden cambiar las cosas, ¿no?

-La vida es así, imprevisible, lo único de lo que se puede estar seguro es que tarde o temprano todos moriremos. -respondió el Velaryon, intentando ser cortés sin sonar débil. – Hablando vuestra flota, ¿Puedo preguntar dónde está? Vi algunas naves antes de arribar, pero no más de una docena… y vos tenéis doscientas.

-Tenía doscientas antes de que empezara la guerra, perdí algunas luchando contra piratas en los Peldaños de Piedra y una docena en una tormenta cerca de Tarth. Pero bueno, es es el costo de las guerras en el océano. -murmuró el pelirrojo, solemne.

-¿Y dónde está el resto de las naves? -insistió Monford, curioso. Esgrimió una sonrisa falsa. -Normalmente no esperaría una respuesta, pero como pronto todos seremos aliados…

-El Rey fue magnánimo y me permitió mandarlos hacia el Rejo, sabiendo que con Euron Greyjoy como Rey de las Islas de Hierro solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los hijos del hierro ataquen el Dominio. -sonrío. -Pero bueno, ese permiso incluía a mis barcos, pero no a mi persona, así que aquí estoy.

-¿El Rey? ¿Joffrey? -murmuró, sin entender.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás me referiré nuevamente como Rey a ese mequetrefe demente. Pobre Margaery Tyrell, mi sobrina se merecía a alguien mejor. -al ver la cara de confusión del Velaryon, Lord Paxter prosiguió. -Habló del Rey Aegon obviamente, ¿de verdad la Araña no os incluyó en todo esto?

-¿Aegon? ¿La Araña?

-Sí -respondió el Señor del Rejo, serio. -Aegon, el hijo de Rhaegar.

"Está vivo"


End file.
